Yuki-Onna
by hachiko97412
Summary: Barbara Lightwood l'ancêtre de Robert partit au Japon pour une mission, lors qu'elle était sur le point de mourir sous les coups d'un démon. Elle fut sauvée par un homme, ayant une dette envers lui elle passa la nuit avec lui après qu'il lui ai demandé dont elle tomba enceinte de lui. Elle n'en parla à son mari, des années plus tard l'homme revient réclamer son fils. BOYXBOY Mpreg
1. Prologue

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Voilà la nouvelle histoire et j'espère que ça va te plaire**

**Noelya: J'espère que tu vas aimer celle-là **

**Alec Barton: Allez la nouvelle histoire et review trés longue que j'attends pour demain **

**Lavigne 123: Je savais que le trio va t'énerver mais bon passons à l'ordre du jour concernant la nouvelle fics **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à Salvarreyandrea !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le prologue, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**PROLOGUE **_

Barbara s'avançait dans la neige à la recherche du démon qui sévissait dans les parages avec trois chasseurs d'ombres, elle réajusta son manteau sous la froideur de la neige. Elle souffla en voyant la vapeur s'échapper de sa bouche, elle frotta ses joues froide. Elle continua de marcher en pensant à son fils d'un an avec son mari Bénédict, elle espérait les revoir bientôt. L'enclave l'avait dépêché au Japon pour aider l'institut de Kitami contre un démon qui ravageait le secteur dont certains chasseurs avaient péri, elle marchait en préparant son épée séraphique. Le vent se mit à souffler très fort ce qui les défendit d'avancer en voyant la neige qui volait vers eux, ils entendirent au même moment un gargouillement sinistre. Ils se tournaient pour voir l'un d'entre eux se faire transpercer par le bras du démon qui faisait cinq mètre de haut, le démon jeta le corps du chasseur sur le côté qui tomba dans un craquement d'os. Tous sautèrent sur lui pour le tuer, il se déplaça rapidement avant de passer derrière un autre chasseur accompagnant Barbara. Il écrasa la tête du chasseur ce qui fit gicler le sang et la cervelle du défunt. La jeune femme eut la nausée avant de se reprendre et se servit d'un arbre pour sauter sur le démon, ses compagnons vinrent l'aider en essayant de toucher le démon. Elle planta son épée dans l'œil du démon, il hurla de douleur en essayant de la faire chavirer de son perchoir. Voyant l'avantage qu'ils avaient sur le démon, ils utilisèrent leurs armes pour le blesser. Le démon furieux bougea dans tous les sens avant d'attraper l'un d'eux et le projeta violemment contre un arbre, il cracha du sang avant d'essayer de se relever. Barbara commença à lâcher prise et se fit projeter dans la neige, le démon enfin débarrassé commença à massacrer les chasseurs. La jeune chasseuse se releva et vit ses compagnons en train de se faire tuer en essayant de combattre le démon, elle prit son épée et se mit à prier l'ange Raziel de protéger son enfant. Elle appela son épée avant de courir pour sauter sur le démon pour le fendre en deux, elle réussit son coup avant de se faire balayer violemment. Elle glissa dans la neige en cognant sa tête contre un rocher, sa vision commença à être floue et elle vit le démon s'approcher d'elle à moitié fendu. Le démon s'avança avant de se faire exploser en mille morceaux,

**\- Démon de bas étage **insulta une voix masculine

Barbara essaya de se lever et grimaça en voyant une blessure profonde sur son flanc causé par le glissement sur un rocher pointu, ses oreilles commençaient à bourdonner mais elle entendit des pas s'avancer vers elle.

**\- Tu es la seule survivante du carnage fait par ce démon inférieur** décréta la voix masculine

Elle s'évanouit avant de répondre à l'homme, il l'a prit dans ses bras. Il fit un portail et l'emmena avec lui en laissant les corps des chasseurs. Barbara se réveilla dans un lit , elle grimaça de douleur et vit qu'elle est dans un lit à baldaquins. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir une chambre richement décorée, la chambre était d'un blanc immaculé. Elle trouva ses vêtements de chasseuse sur une chaise pliés, elle vit qu'elle était habillée d'une nuisette. Elle se sentit pudique avant de se lever pour aller se changer, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme habillé d'un kimono blanche. Son obi était d'un bleu pâle, elle fut étonnée de la voir debout.

\- Vous êtes enfin réveillée, je vais changer vos bandages ensuite vous habillez pour vous amener le repas décréta la jeune femme

\- Où est ce que je suis questionna Barbara confuse

\- Vous êtes au palais, le maître vous a ramené après que vous ayez été blessé sévèrement lors de votre combat contre ce démon avertis la jeune femme

Elle l'aida à enlever la nuisette, la jeune chasseuse vit le bandage qui couvrait sa poitrine. Toutes ses blessures étaient guéries, elle l'aida à s'habiller. Elle mit une robe simple qui soulignait sa taille et sa poitrine, elle était surprise de ne pas être serré avec le corset habituel qu'elle mettait à Londre. La jeune servante arrangea ses cheveux bruns clairs et bouclés dans un chignon lâche, elle l'emmena hors de la chambre. En marchant elle vit que le palais était fait de Crystal, la servante ouvrit la porte sur une grande porte. Quand elle entra elle vit une table longue qui pouvait accueillir plusieurs personnes avec de la nourriture exquise,

\- Je vois que tu es enfin réveillée remarqua la voix masculine

Elle se retourna vivement pour voir un homme de son âge, celui-ci avait les cheveux mi-longs de couleur argenté. Il avait une fine moustache et une barbichette. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge profond, il était habillé d'un costume blanc immaculé. Il l'invita à s'asseoir à table en tirant sa chaise,

\- Vous devez être le maître des lieux déduit Barbara

\- En effet je suis Ashura l'empereur des glaces se présenta le jeune homme

\- Tu es un démon conclu Barbara

Il tiqua nerveusement, la jeune femme sentit la pièce devenir plus froid et vit les yeux incandescents de son hôte.

\- Ne me compare pas à ses anges déchus, je suis ni un ange et ni un démon. En clair j'appartiens ni à l'enfer ni au paradis, je n'ai pas de compte à rendre à Dieu déclara Ashura

\- Alors qui es-tu réellement ? Si tu n'es ni un ange ni un démon questionna Barbara

\- Je te le dirai un jour gloussa Ashura

Elle soupira distraitement et commença à manger ayant faim, après le repas elle regarda le maître des lieux.

\- Combien de temps est ce que je suis restée endormi interrogea Barbara

\- Tu as dormi trois jours ce qui équivaut à trois semaines dans ton monde répondit Ashura

\- Comment ça trois semaine dans mon monde s'écria Barbara choquée

\- Tu es dans une dimension parallèle à la tien, le temps s'écoule différemment dans le tien. Mais rassure-toi j'ai envoyé une de mes servantes pour te remplacer et faire croire que tu es toujours en vie auprès des tiens expliqua Ashura

Elle ferma les yeux pour digérer les informations nouvelles qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle leva la tête vers lui.

\- J'ai une dette de vie envers toi déclara Barbara

\- Que veux-tu me dire en me disant ça questionna Ashura

\- Dans ma famille nous remboursons nos dettes alors je veux payer ma dette envers toi alors dis-moi ce que tu désire et je le ferai proposa Barbara

Il fut surprise avant d'esquisser un sourire, il leva sa main et sculpta une couronne de glace ce qui fascina la jeune femme.

\- Deviens ma reine répondit Ashura

Elle secoua la tête de dénégation, elle leva la main pour montrer la rune de l'union à l'empereur.

\- Je ne peux pas exhausser ton vœux car je suis déjà mariée et j'ai déjà un enfant, demande-moi autre chose proposa Barbara

\- Très bien, alors je pourrai t'avoir pour une nuit, je te veux seulement une nuit ainsi j'aurai l'impression que tu es ma femme et ma reine répondit Ashura

Elle haleta en sentant son cœur battre devant le regard de désir de l'empereur, ce dernier se leva de sa chaise.

\- La décision t'appartient, si tu le veux alors ma chambre sera au bout du couloir à gauche de celle de ta chambre indiqua Ashura

Il s'en alla en la laissant seule dans la pièce, la même servante vint la chercher. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et remit la nuisette de son réveil, elle s'allongea dans son lit en essayant de gagner le sommeil. Elle repensa à l'offre de l'empereur, elle repensa à son mari et ses aventures extraconjugales. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'il la trompait avec d'autre femmes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle se mordit les lèvres et se leva. Elle prit un peignoir et alla dans la chambre de l'empereur, elle ouvrit la porte pour le trouver sur son balcon en contemplant le paysage glaciale. Il se tourna vers elle, elle retira son peignoir et fit glisser sa nuisette par terre en frissonnant par l'air glaciale qui régnait dans la pièce étant nue.

\- Rien que cette nuit, donne-moi l'impression que je t'appartienne rien qu'à toi seulement à toi et que personne d'autre ne compte que moi déclara Barbara

Ashura se décolla de son balcon et vint l'embrasser, il l'emmena dans son lit et la fit s'allonger. Il lui fit l'amour passionnément, Barbara n'avait jamais éprouvée autant de désir avec son mari que dans les bras de l'empereur. Le lendemain elle se réveilla nu dans le lit, elle se releva pour trouver l'empereur debout en contemplant le paysage par la fenêtre.

\- Mes hommes vont te ramener chez toi à savoir ta dimension décréta Ashura sans la regarder

\- As-tu l'intention d'emmener d'autres femmes dans ce lit interrogea Barbara en remettant sa nuisette

\- Dans mon lit oui mais dans ce lit non répondit Ashura sincèrement

Elle était sur le point partir quand elle se retourna à demi vers lui,

\- J'aurai acceptée de t'épouser si je n'étais pas mariée signala Barbara

Les hommes d'Ashura la ramèrent dans son monde, elle retourna à Londre et retrouva son mari et son enfant. Six semaines plus tard après son retour elle commença à avoir les nausées, elle remarqua l'absence de ses règles. Elle conclue qu'elle était enceinte avant de calculer la conception qui remontait lorsqu'elle était avec Ashura, elle mit la main sur son ventre plat en sachant qu'elle portait l'enfant d'un autre homme. Elle ne dit rien à Bénédict qui fut heureux de la nouvelle après qu'elle est réussit à le duper, neuf mois plus tard elle mit au monde un garçon. Par chance pour elle, son fils lui ressemblait trait pour trait. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait contracté la variole démoniaque par son mari, elle écrivit une lettre et la remit à un frère silencieux.

\- Pourquoi cette lettre questionna le frère silencieux

\- Cette lettre apportera des réponses à Gabriel le moment venu quand il posera des questions mais seulement quand il viendra à vous pour les poser et donnez-lui cette lettre expliqua Barbara

Le frère silencieux hocha la tête et garda la lettre précieusement, quelques jours plus tard elle se suicida ayant honte. Tous se désolaient à sa mort plus au niveau de ses enfants, personne ne savait au sujet de la mystérieuse naissance de Gabriel qui lui-même n'avait jamais connu. Des années plus tard Maryse tomba enceinte, lors de l'accouchement elle mit au monde son bébé. Quand le bébé se mit à pleurer pour la première fois, son cri résonna dans les oreilles d'Ashura. Il ouvrit les yeux sur son trône en souriant de joie,

\- Mon fils sourit Ashura

Il fit venir trois personnes qui s'inclinaient devant lui, deux hommes et une femme.

\- Retrouvez mon fils ordonna Ashura

Ils s'inclinèrent et disparurent. Ils se retrouvèrent à Idris, les trois eurent un sourire machiavélique et sautèrent dans la ville. Ils traversèrent parmi les chasseurs qui ne soupçonnèrent pas les intrus. Ils se faufilèrent et sentirent l'éclat de puissance venir d'une salle. Ils sourirent de victoire, Maryse et Robert se tenaient sur l'estrade avec leur fils dans les bras. Ils avaient nommés leur fils Alexander Gédéon Lightwood, ils avaient organisé une rencontre avec tous les membres du cercle. Valentin s'avançait vers eux à son bras une Jocelyn magnifique,

\- Félicitation pour la naissance de votre fils félicita Valentin

\- Merci Valentin remercia Maryse

Robert acquiesça la tête, ils attendaient leur frère silencieux. Ils entendirent des rires lugubres

\- On dirait qu'on retrouvés l'héritier ricana une voix

Ils se mirent en garde en voyant un homme sortit de l'ombre, des pas se fit entendre de l'autre côté. Un autre homme se tenait debout devant l'escalier en mangeant une pomme,

\- Sa majesté sera ravi de le savoir, je vais le prévenir immédiatement déclara la femme en se tenant derrière eux

Ils virent qu'ils étaient encerclés par eux,

\- Fais cela Mukuro ricana le deuxième homme en mangeant sa pomme

La femme déchaîna un pouvoir maléfique autour d'elle, Maryse protégea son fils alors que Robert se mit devant eux ayant une épée séraphique. Valentin se racla la gorge,

\- Qui êtes-vous démon demanda Valentin en crachant sur le démon

-** Ils ne répondront pas à tes questions si je ne leur en donne pas l'ordre** déclara une voix lugubre

Les trois se mirent à s'incliner en voyant Ashura apparaître, il était vêtit d'une armure noire avec une cape blanche. Il s'avança dans la pièce,

\- **Je suis venu chercher mon fils** avertis Ashura en posant ses yeux sur Alec

COMMENT CA TON FILS ? QUI ES-TU s'écria Robert furieux

Il ferma les yeux en le regardant,

**Je suis Ashura l'empereur des glaces, je suis venu chercher mon héritier après avoir entendu son appel envers moi n'est ce pas Barbara** demanda Ashura en regardant Maryse

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Barbara mais Maryse Lightwood et je ne te connais pas espèce de démon cracha Maryse

Il sourit en la regardant,

\- **C'est vrai que tu n'es pas elle, Barbara Pangborn mariée Lightwood était enceinte de moi. L'histoire remonte quand elle était au Japon pour une mission, toute son équipe était mort a part elle car je l'avais sauvé. En voulant payer sa dette envers moi, elle m'a accordé une nuit d'amour. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'elle pouvait être enceinte de moi à ce moment-là** raconta Ashura

\- MENSONGES cria Robert

Il sauta sur lui pour le tuer quand l'empereur déploya son pouvoir de glace et l'envoya valdinguer contre un mur,

\- ROBERT cria Maryse inquiète

\- **Ce n'est pas à parce que tu as mon sang dans tes veines qu'il faut te croire tout permis** gronda Ashura

\- TU VAS MOURIR DEMON menaça Valentin

Il sauta sur lui quand l'un de ses hommes passa devant lui en le repoussant d'un coup de pied sous les yeux effarés des autres membres du cercle, il se tourna vers Maryse qui tenait serrer Alec dans ses bras.

**\- Donne-moi mon fils maintenant** demanda Ashura

\- Non, tu n'es pas son père cracha Maryse en reculant

Robert essaya de se lever pour protéger sa femme et son fils,

\- Tout ce que tu as dis sur Barbara Lightwood est un pur mensonge fulmina Maryse

\- C'est la vérité intervient un frère silencieux

Tous se tournaient vers lui, il s'approcha et sortit une lettre vieillie depuis plusieurs siècles,

\- Barbara Lightwood m'a remis cette lettre peu avant sa mort, elle m'avait dit que Gabriel aurai des réponses dans cette lettre concernant sa naissance raconta le frère silencieux

**\- Lis-le pour que tout le monde comprenne la situation** ordonna Ashura

Il déchira l'enveloppe et commença à le lire,

\- A Gabriel mon fils, si je t'écris cette lettre c'est pour te dire une nouvelle qui va sûrement bouleverser ta vie. Si tu la lis, cela voudra dire que ton père est venu te chercher, quand je dis ton père je parle de ton vrai père. Bénédict Lightwood n'est pas ton vrai père, ton père biologique est Ashura l'empereur des glaces. Je ne sais pas qui il est en vérité car il m'avait dit qu'il n'était pas un démon ni un ange, il m'a sauvé d'un démon lorsque l'enclave m'a envoyé au Japon pour aider l'institut de Kitami. Toute mon équipe était morte sauf moi grâce à ton père, il m'a emmené dans son palais et soigner mes blessures. Comme tu le sais dans ma famille, les Pangborn n'aiment pas être redevable envers une personne. Alors je lui ai accordé une seule nuit après qu'il m'ai demandé une nuit avec lui, je comprends qu'en ce moment tu dois me détester de ce que tu viens d'apprendre mais sache que Bénédict m'a souvent trompé et c'est la vérité. Pour en revenir six semaines plus tard j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de toi, j'ai fait croire à Bénédict que tu étais son fils. Mais la vérité est que tu es le fils d'Ashura, pardonne-moi de ne pas te l'avoir dit de mon vivant. Je t'aime mon fils Gabriel, toi et tes frères et sœurs vous avez été les précieuses choses de ma vie. Adieu mon fils ta mère qui te demande ton pardon lut le frère silencieux

Tous furent silencieux dans la pièce et furent sous le choc de la vérité,

\- Tout cela signifie que les Lightwood n'existent plus depuis longtemps à part le nom déduit le consul

\- **Qu'importe tout cela, je suis venu récupérer mon fils** déclara Ashura

Maryse recula avec son fils, Robert ayant refusé de s'avouer vaincu s'élança de nouveau vers sa femme et son fils pour les protéger. Ashura s'énerva et fit exploser son pouvoir dans la pièce, tous autour d'eux se gelaient dans un vent glaciale.

\- **TU COMMENCE SERIEUSEMENT A M'ENERVER** fulmina Ashura

Tous dans la pièce à part Maryse et Alec furent tombé dans un tourbillon de glace, Alec se réveilla à ce moment et arrêta le tourbillon en commençant à pleurer. L'empereur regarda son fils avec fierté, il poussa un rire de fierté.

\- **Vraiment mon fils** ricana Ashura

Maryse tenait son fils dans ses bras et ferma les yeux en s'avouant vaincu, elle regarda son mari par terre et s'avança d'un pas déterminé.

\- Je te propose une chose Ashura, je suis sa mère ce qui signifie que j'ai le plus de droit que toi. Accorde-moi dix-huit ans avec lui, à ses dix-huit ans il viendrait avec toi ainsi je ne m'y opposerais pas proposa Maryse

\- MARYSE NON refusa Robert

L'empereur se tourna vers elle, il marcha vers elle et lui caressa la joue. Elle frissonna devant la main glacée de l'empereur,

-** Consens-tu à ce qu'il parte avec moi lors qu'il aura ses dix-huit ans** demanda Ashura

\- Oui, je ne m'y opposerais pas alors laisse –moi passer la moitié de sa vie avec lui jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans promis Maryse

**\- Très bien j'accorde ton souhait parce que tu es sa mère** accepta Ashura

Il remarqua la rune du cercle dans son cou et il l'effaça.

\- **Je refuse que tu sois dans un groupe fanatique alors pour le bien de mon fils tu vas immédiatement le quitter** ordonna Ashura

Elle hocha la tête, il se tourna pour aller vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et le vent fit voler sa cape,

\- **MEMBRE DE L'ENCLAVE SI J'APPRENDS QUE MON FILS A ETE BLESSE OU AUTRE PAR VOTRE FAUTE, JE VIENDRAI METTRE CETTE VILLE A FEU ET A SANG. CONSIDEREZ-LE COMME UN PRINCE NON IL EST UN PRINCE ALORS PROTEGEZ SA MERE AINSI QUE LUI** menaça Ashura en faisant exploser son pouvoir de glace

Tout le conseil hocha la tête effrayé, il tourna son regard vers Maryse.

**\- Je te le laisse jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans** déclara Ashura

Le vent mélangé avec la neige s'abattit dans la salle, tous regardaient la porte pour le voir disparaître avec ses hommes. Robert courru vers son épouse et son fils, il soutient Maryse qui faillit s'évanouir sous l'émotion.

\- Pardon mais je n'avais pas le choix pleura Maryse

\- Je comprends Maryse consola Robert

Ils rentrèrent plus tard, ayant quitté le cercle sous l'ordre d'Ashura pour protéger leur fils. Leur trahison envers le cercle ne fut pas appréciée par Valentin, lors de l'insurrection il avait tenté de les assassiner mais fut sauvé par Luke et Jocelyn. Cette dernière disparue avec la coupe et l'enfant qu'elle attendait de Valentin. L'enclave ayant peur de la menace d'Ashura les avait envoyé dirigé l'institut de New-York. Au même moment Maryse tomba enceinte une seconde de fois, elle mit au monde une fille qui fut prénommé Isabelle Sophia Lightwood. Quand Alec avait quatre ans, Maryse l'avait cherché partout dans l'institut avant de le trouver dehors sous la neige.

\- Alec chéri tu vas attraper froid, rentre à l'intérieur conseilla Maryse

\- Non maman, je n'ai pas froid en plus regarde ce que je peux faire maman sourit Alec

Elle fut curieuse de voir ses petites mains, il se concentra en fronçant les sourcils en regardant ses mains. Une sculpture en forme de l'ange Raziel apparut dans sa main, elle haleta en le regardant faire.

\- Chéri comment tu peux faire ça questionna Maryse en s'accroupissant devant lui

\- Je ne sais pas maman c'est arrivé comme ça répondit Alec

\- Promets –moi de ne jamais utiliser ton pouvoir des glaces, jure-le moi Alexander demanda Maryse en le prenant par les épaules

\- C'est d'accord maman, je te promets de ne pas utiliser mes pouvoirs promit Alec

Elle le prit dans ses bras avant de le ramener dans l'institut, Alec depuis ce jour n'utilisa plus jamais son pouvoir de glace. Plusieurs années plus tard Maryse mit au monde un troisième enfant du nom de Maxwell Joseph Lightwood, quand Alec eut ses dix ans ses parents adoptèrent le fils du parabataï de Robert qui fut mort récemment Jace Wayland. Isabelle et Jace savaient pour le pouvoir de glace de leur frère ainsi que Max, ils aimaient quand leurs parents n'étaient pas à l'institut à jouer avec ses pouvoirs. Alec n'avait jamais su d'où venait son pouvoir de glace, plusieurs années plus tard il se réveilla et prit sa douche. Il alla dans la cuisine pied nu, il ne sentait pas le froid contrairement aux autres. Il entra dans la salle des opérations pour voir sa sœur venir dans ses tenues provoquantes après avoir pris son petit déjeuner,

\- Nous avons une mission sourit Isabelle

\- Je suis sûr à la barbe de l'enclave conclu Alec

Jace arriva vers eux avec les armes,

\- C'est un démon qui se dirige vers le Pandémonium décréta Jace

\- Tout cela à la barbe de l'enclave je répète répéta Alec

Les deux lui sourirent ce qui le fit sourire, il les suivit jusqu'à la boîte de nuit. Ils tuèrent le démon quand ils entendirent un cri féminin, ils tournèrent la tête pour voir une rousse se faire tirer par un garçon aux lunettes.

\- Elle nous a vues conclu Jace

\- Et alors c'est une terrestre avec une seconde vue point barre se renfrogna Alec

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut, il alla prendre une douche froide avant de retrouver sa sœur dans la cuisine.

\- Où est Jace demanda Alec

\- D'après toi gloussa Isabelle

\- Je vais le tuer en le congelant vivant râla Alec

Ils allèrent dans le hall après l'avoir entendu accompagné par la rousse et le garçon aux lunettes.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la rencontre avec Magnus et sensation étrange d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Les soucis commencent dans ce chapitre avec la rousse et le Geek XD **

**Lavigne 126: Oui, ils auraient fait un joli couple tous les deux mais bon, Ashura sera encore présente dans ce chapitre. la sensation d'Alec sera autre chose mais je mettrai des deux idées dans quelques chapitres dont tu vas apprécier au fil de l'histoire**

**Alec Barton: Non le Ashura dans Naruto mais l'apparence de Issa le père de Moka dans RosarioXVampire mais version scan et les trois démons qui sont venus je te laisse découvrir. Rassure-toi je pense que la lune et le soleil sortir un jour **

**LolliOta : Je veux un bonhomme de neige, viens jouer avec moi XD Oui mais différent de la reine des glaces XD et ravie que ça te plait **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 1, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 1**_

Alec soupira pour la énième en voyant son frère en train de baver sur la rousse qu'il avait ramené, celle-ci s'est fait mordre par un démon qui l'a suivit. Jace avait risqué sa vie en la marquant une rune de guérison ce qui prouva qu'elle était une chasseuse, elle était endormit pour le moment à l'infirmerie. Il alla prévenir Hodge de la situation qui souhaitait rencontrer la jeune femme, il s'agaça en entendant les babillages incessants de l'ami de la rousse. Il fut tenté de le gelé sur place en le regardant, Isabelle passa prés de lui en lui frottant son bras pour qu'il se détendre. Il alla dans la salle d'entraînement pour se calmer et tapa le sac de boxe, il sortit encore frustrer encore plus que d'habitude et sortit discrètement hors de l'institut. Il alla dans son coin et s'exerça sur son pouvoir des glaces, il créa des sculptures de glace ce qui le fit calmer, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son pouvoir des glaces le calmer ainsi malgré l'interdiction de sa mère de ne jamais utiliser ses pouvoirs. Elle ne lui a jamais dit pourquoi elle l'avait interdit, il avait remarqué à chaque fois que c'était son anniversaire. Il trouvait toujours sa mère en train de pleurer après l'avoir serrer dans ses bras en lui souhaitant joyeux anniversaire, il souffla en ne sentant pas la morsure du froid. Loin qu'il s'en souvient le froid ne l'avait jamais touché autant que ses frères et sœurs, il préféra rentrer à l'intérieur de l'institut. Il vit sa sœur l'attendre en lui révélant que la jeune fille s'était enfin réveillé, il soupira en suivant sa sœur. Elle passa dans sa chambre pour ramener ses vêtements à elle, elle tira les rideaux pour qu'elle puisse se changer après que ses vêtements à elle était ruinés par le démon. Après ça Jace voulut l'emmener voir Hodge qui voulait la voir, le terrestre qui l'accompagnait voulait venir avec eux. Le blond le stoppa dans sa progression en le stoppant ce qui le rendit mécontent de la situation, il l'expliqua les runes qui pouvaient le tuer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occuperai de ton meilleur ami Clary se proposa Isabelle

\- C'est quoi les runes questionna Simon

\- Les runes nous sert à nous rendre plus fort expliqua Isabelle en passant sa stèle sur sa rune

\- C'est chaud, je veux dire les runes bredouilla Simon

\- Je vois ça, d'ailleurs je suis Isabelle mais on m'appelle Izzy se présenta Isabelle en jouant ses charmes

\- Je suis Lewis Simon, je veux dire Simon Lewis. Lewis c'est mon nom se présenta Simon

Alec roula des yeux devant les babillements de Simon qui lui donner mal au crâne, Isabelle sentit le renfrognement de son frère par derrière elle.

\- Le grand derrière moi à la tête de renfrogné est mon frère Alec présenta Isabelle

\- Bien nous allons voir Hodge pour Clary décréta Jace

\- J'allais faire le petit déjeuner de tout façons tu viens proposa Isabelle

\- Je pense que les runes est moins dangereux tout compte fait gloussa Jace

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu nargua Isabelle

Simon était sur le point de suivre Izzy quand Jace l'attrapa en lui conseillant de rien manger de la nourriture d'Isabelle s'il ne voulait pas mourir, Alec resta au moniteur en soupirant encore une fois. Les deux reviennent de leur entretien avec Hodge qui lui révéla l'existence du cercle, Jace décidait d'aller voir la sorcière Dot pour Clary. Ils allaient au Pandémonium pour la voir et arriva trop tard,

\- Qu'est ce que nous allons faire maintenant questionna Clary

\- Je connais une situation plus radicale proposa Jace

\- NON cria le duo Lightwood en même temps

\- Les deux autres étaient surpris par le non sonore des Lightwood,

\- Tu sais qu'elle ne sait pas gérer les frères silencieux refusa Isabelle

\- Je suis d'accord avec Izzy renchérit Alec

\- D'accord comme vous voulez, mais on n'aura pas la coupe déduit Jace

\- Écoutez, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez mais si c'est possible de retrouver ma mère et la coupe, je suis disposée de le faire décréta Clary

\- Vous avez entendu sourit Jace

Ils allaient au cimetière pour aller à la cité des os, Alec n'était pas content de la situation et se mit prés de son frère.

\- Tu es sûr de faire confiance à cette fille alors que tu ne sais pas si elle est une espionne du cercler supposa Alec

\- Alec, tu ne me fais pas confiance en moi. Je te dis qu'elle est clean alors tout va bien rassura Jace

Il soupira et arriva devant la cité des os, Clary vit la structure de l'entrée et souffla en se préparant mentalement.

\- Je suis prête déclara Clary

\- On y va sourit Simon en la prenant par la main

\- Toi, tu ne viens pas car les runes risquent de tuer refusa Jace

Le terrestre se mit en colère et se tourna vers Jace,

\- Ecoute, je m'en fiche de ton baratin sur les runes je ne sais pas quoi car je vais rentrer point barre fulmina Simon

\- Vas-y je ne te retiens pas sourit Jace sarcastique

Il marcha vers l'entrée s'assurant une mort certain au plus grand soulagement d'Alec,

\- Tu mourrais à la seconde où tu poseras le pied, il ne mentait pas avertis Isabelle

\- D'accord accepta Simon effrayé

Alec roula des yeux agacé,

\- Bon je fais un tour parce que je sature là et je risque d'exploser grimaça Alec

\- Fais-le grand-frère ricana Isabelle

Il se renfrogna et alla faire un tour avant de revenir, entre-temps ils avaient allumé un feu ce qui le fit grimacer. Il se tenait éloigné loin du feu, Simon continua de parler.

\- Tu ne peux pas te taire cinq minute critiqua Alec

\- Il est toujours comme ça demanda Simon

\- Il est l'aîné alors la couronne est très lourde à porter gloussa Isabelle en regardant son frère

\- Il fait froid ce soir et pourquoi est ce que il ne vient pas se réchauffer au feu interrogea Simon

\- Parce que il n'a jamais froid contrairement à nous, la chaleur le blesse expliqua Isabelle

Il hocha la tête au même moment Clary et Jace sortirent de la cité des os, il y avait des traces de larmes sur le visage de Clary et un point sanglant sur son front. Son ami se précipita sur lui,

\- Valentin est mon père révéla Clary

\- Son esprit est bloqué par un sortilège par Magnus Bane avoua Jace

\- Je m'en occupe décréta Isabelle

Ils se rendirent à l'institut pour en discuter, Alec était en train de former des petits cristaux de glace dans sa main quand Izzy entra dans sa chambre en disant que Hodge les appelait. Ils étaient dans la salle des opérations, leur mentor leur expliqua la situation.

\- Magnus Bane qui est le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, il est le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps encore vivant. Ses goûts sont simple en passant des excentricités décrit Hodge en montrant des photos de Magnus

\- En clair il est le David Guetta du monde Obscur conclu Clary

\- David Guetta est une créature obscur, il est un vampire c'est pour ça qu'il ne sort pas la journée révéla Isabelle

\- Vous pouvez vous concentrer les filles gronda Alec

Hodge expliqua quand sa rune du cercle se mit à le brûler dans le cou, il s'arrêta sur l'inquiétude de tous.

\- Bien rendez-vous dans le hall signala Jace

Ils allaient se préparer, Alec était dans sa chambre en train de passer de l'eau froide sur son visage. Isabelle entra dans sa chambre au même moment où il sortait de la salle de bain, elle ouvrit la porte de son armoire avant de ressortit une chemise bleu marine et un pantalon jeans ce qui le fit rouler des yeux.

\- Je ne te sors pas de veste comme tu es immunisé par le froid riait Isabelle

Il soupira et entendit sa sœur partir, il se changea et enchanta ses flèches dans la salle des armes. Isabelle le rejoignit avec une robe blanche,

\- Tu sais qu'on va aller à une mission et non à une fête critiqua Alec

\- Quoi, je trouve que c'est amusant au vu que on avait l'habitude d'aller en mission, rentrer et puis hop une nouvelle mission expliqua Isabelle

\- Justement je préfère avant parce que Jace est en train de nous mettre en danger pour faire son intéressant avec cette fille, je sens qu'on va avoir des ennuis à cause de cette fille fulmina Alec

Sa sœur recula de lui en sentant la froideur se dégager de son corps, tout autour de lui se gela légèrement.

\- Alec interpella Isabelle

Il se calma et se détendit, elle frotta son épaule.

\- Ça va mieux maintenant interrogea Isabelle

\- Non mais ça fait du bien de tout balancer sourit Alec

\- Tu ne devrais pas tout garder pour toi et aussi contrôle-toi tu étais en train de geler la pièce rappela Isabelle

Ils hochaient la tête et retrouva tout le monde dans le hall, Clary rougit en tirant sa robe courte noire vers le bas.

\- Ce n'est pas trop cette robe questionna Clary rouge

\- Tu es bien comme ça complimenta Jace

\- Tu as l'air d'une fille qui a mis son numéro de téléphone dans les toilettes critiqua Alec

\- Alec gronda Jace

\- Je te rappelle que ce sont mes vêtements rappela Isabelle

Il sortit en levant les yeux aux cieux, ils se dirigeaient vers le loft de Magnus où la musique était à fond et des jeux de lumières. Le blond frappa à la porte et un homme aux oreilles de fée ouvrit la porte, Jace l'enchanta avec une rune et entra. Ils virent tous les regardaient,

\- Eh bien, eh bien remarqua une voix

Certains invités firent un champ d'honneur pour laisser passer un homme asiatique avec une chemise rose et une veste violet,

\- Magnus Bane nous devons parler décréta Jace d'un ton acide

\- Je n'ai pas invité des chasseurs d'ombres glissa Magnus

\- Tu l'as fait malgré tout sourit Isabelle en montrant une invitation

\- Je vois, je devais être bourré mais bon vous pouvez rester grâce à la beauté ici présent sourit Magnus

\- Merci remerciaient Jace, Clary et Isabelle en même temps

Alec eut envie de frapper son visage en voyant la scène,

\- Quoi ? Je parlais à la beauté aux yeux bleu derrière vous indiqua Magnus en faisant un clin d'œil à Alec

Le noiraud rougit devant le clin d'œil de Magnus, le sorcier se tourna vers Clary.

\- Clary Fairchirld, tu es devenu une jeune femme magnifique sourit Magnus en l'invitant

\- Comment tu l'as connaît demanda Simon en voulant les suivre

Jace le retient, ils se dispersaient pour couvrir la zone en attendant qu'ils parlent, Alec était à la fenêtre en profitant de la froideur qui le calmer. Jace le rejoint silencieusement, Isabelle vint paniquer.

\- Les gars, les vampires ont enlevé le terrestre signala Isabelle

\- Oh fais chier insulta Jace en allant avertir Clary

Ils sortirent avec la rousse, Magnus se mit devant Alec en souriant et claqua des doigts. Une petite carte dorée plein de strass apparut dans la main d'Alec,

\- Appelle-moi chérie proposa Magnus

Il ne put répondre quoi que soit tellement qu'il rougissait, Jace le poussa vers l'entrée ce qui le renfrogna un peu. Ils allaient dans une église pour récupérer des armes, Alec regarda les armes et ne trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Il faut que je retourne à l'institut parce qu'il n'y pas ce que je veux soupira Alec

\- Fais-toi petit conseilla Jace

Il se leva et était sur le point de s'en aller quand il se retourna vers Jace,

\- Eh ne dis plus jamais que je ne te fais pas confiance, tu sais très bien que je te suivrais partout comme ton ombre déclara Alec

\- Je sais parabataï sourit Jace en tendant le bras

\- Parabataï répondit Alec en souriant

Il le prit le bras en souriant avant de partir, il alla chercher son arc et ses flèches. Au même moment Isabelle partit devant pour aller attendre Alec, Jace en profita pour aider Clary à s'équiper.

\- Tu crois qu'il viendra questionna Clary

\- Qui Alec ? Bien sûr nous avons grandit ensemble et ils sont comme ma sœur et mon frère répondit Jace

\- Jace tu sais que Alec ne m'aime pas du tout commenta Clary

\- Alec n'aime personne, il reviendra. Tu as entendu comment je l'ai appelé, lui et moi nous sommes parabataï. Nos deux cœurs battent à l'unisson sur le champ de bataille, si l'un de nous meurs le survivant vivra à moitié expliqua Jace

Alec revient de l'institut avec ses armes fétiche, ils se rendirent dans l'enceinte de l'hôtel Dumort. Ils marchent jusqu'à qu'ils retrouvent Simon, ils le libéraient et Clary le prit dans ses bras.

\- Il ne fallait pas venir car ils t'attendent ici Clary signala Simon

\- Il faut sortir d'ici souligna Jace

Ils se rendirent vers l'issue de secours quand les vampires les encerclaient, ils commençaient à se battre contre eux. Alec prit son poignard et poignarda un vampire, il sauta par-dessus sa sœur et tua un autre. Il ne fit pas attention à l'un d'eux qui essaya de le mordre, il essaya de se dégager quand un fouet vint le tuer. Il remercia sa sœur de tête et se jeta encore une fois dans la bataille, ils furent rapidement surpassé en nombre. Alec vit qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance, il ôta ses gants. Jace comprit son intention,

\- A trois vous courez conseilla Jace

Il commença le compte à rebours, ils se mirent à courir au même moment Alec poussa un grondement animale en déferlant son pouvoir de glace. Clary et Simon furent choqué de voir le pouvoir de glace du noiraud, tous les vampires furent gelé sur place. Le chasseur soupira et se mit à courir pour attraper sa fratrie, il les retrouvait sur le toit. Il était encore furieux d'avoir utilisé son pouvoir de glace,

\- Tu réalise que nous avons manqué de nous faire tuer cracha Alec

\- Je sais Alec mais nous sommes en vie répliqua Jace

\- Je te rappelle que nous avons transgressé plusieurs règle pour elle fulmina Alec

\- JE SAIS QUE TU ES L'AÎNE ALEC ALORS CESSE TON BARATIN S'IL TE PLAIT s'écria Jace

\- Très bien siffla Alec en colère

Il marcha devant quand il sentit une sensation bizarre dans son corps, il haleta fortement ayant l'impression que quelque chose voulait prendre possession de son corps. Au même moment Ashura avait les yeux fermés et les ouvrit en souriant, il se mit à rire d'un rire sombre. Il était assis sur son trône, la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite fille avec un chat sur son épaule, le chat sauta par terre en se transformant en jeune fille. Elles regardaient Ashura curieusement qui riait lugubre, il s'arrêtait de rire en regardant les deux filles qui venaient de rentrer dans la salle du trône. Alec passa une main sur son visage en tombant sur son lit pour se reposer, Clary était en train de rêvé un homme dans une usine qui avait le corps de sa mère endormit prés de lui. Ce dernier le regarda avec un sourire,

\- Si tu veux retrouver ta mère Clarissa, donne-moi la coupe sourit l'homme

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et trouva Jace qui l'aida à se calmer avant de réaliser que c'était Simon, ils se rendirent dans la chambre de Jace qui était en train de s'entraîner.

\- Je crois que Valentin retient ma mère et m'a dit de lui donner la coupe raconta Clary

\- Je vois, Valentin est rusé et très malin. Il ne veut pas la coupe pour créer d'autre Shadowhunter et contrôler les démons expliqua Jace

\- D'ailleurs Alec peut manipuler la glace ajouta Simon

\- Il ne manipule pas la glace, il a ce pouvoir de la glace depuis qu'il est né. Normalement il n'a pas le droit de l'utiliser qui était un ordre de notre mère raconta Jace

Ils hochaient la tête, le lendemain la rousse reçu un texto de Magnus. Ils se rendirent chez le sorcier, il fut attaqué par des membres du cercle. Alec tira une flèche dans la jambe d'un membre du cercle pour sauvé Magnus, ce dernier l'acheva et se tourna vers lui.

\- Bien qu'on se soit rencontré, je n'ai pas officiellement présent je suis Magnus se présenta Magnus

\- Je suis Alec rougit Alec

Il déglutit sous le regard charmeur de Magnus, il fut sauvé par Jace et Clary qui arrivé après tué certains membre du cercle. Il envoya la moitié de son peuple dans le labyrinthe en spirale pour les protéger, il regarda son appartement et soupira.

\- Eh voilà il faut que je revois la déco, non pas que j'aime que ça fait négligeant mais j'aime que ça soit impeccable sourit Magnus en jetant un coup d'œil vers Alec

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et marcha prés de son parabataï, le sorcier fit la moue avant de voir Isabelle. Il claqua des doigts pour apparaître un collier avec un rubis comme pendentifs,

\- J'applique le concept de tout service rendu alors ce bijou est pour toi sourit Magnus

\- Magnus, c'est trop surpris Isabelle

\- Et puis je pense que cela ne pourra pas inaperçu sur ton frère gloussa Magnus

Elle riait en regardant son frère, il le mit le collier au cou. Il se pencha à son oreille,

\- A propos de ton frère est ce qu'il aime les fleurs ou le parfum demanda Magnus

Clary se leva du canapé en se tournant vers eux,

\- Bon Magnus, comment on fait pour récupérer mes souvenirs demanda Clary

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas facile pour invoquer ce démon mais si tu y tiens, le beau gosse tiens ton équipe prête commenta Magnus

\- Je sais que j'ai affaire renfrogna Jace

Le sorcier le stoppa d'un geste de la main pour le repousser,

\- Je ne parlais pas de toi mais de lui indiqua Magnus en pointant son doigt vers Alec

Jace regarda son frère interloqué dont il ne connaissait pas la raison de l'intérêt du sorcier envers lui, ce dernier fit signe à Clary de venir avec lui. Après ça ils rentraient tous dans la salle d'invocation, Clary termina le cercle d'invocation.

\- Jocelyn ne m'avait pas mentit en disant que tu es une vraie artiste complimenta Magnus en retroussant ses manches

\- Je n'ai fait que suivre le modèle sourit Clary en se relevant

\- Crois-moi c'est un vrai travail d'artiste, je peux dire le seul artiste que j'ai connu jusqu'ici était Michelangelo qui était un vrai artiste et aussi un excellent amant au lit susurra Magnus en lançant un regard appuyant à Alec

Tous se tournaient vers le noiraud qui haussa les épaules, ils se mirent en position. Magnus tendit la main à Alec qui le prit, le sorcier sentit une puissance phénoménale en le chasseur. Il fit extraction à ce étrange pouvoir qu'il ressentit, ils étaient encercle prêt à appeler le démon. L'asiatique appela le démon, ce dernier arriva et discuta avec le sorcier.

\- Il demande un attribut pour chacun, une partie de son âme mais vous ne serez pas affecté par lui expliqua Magnus

Il se tourna vers Isabelle et prit un morceau de son âme qui était une petite boule de lumière, puis il prit celui de Clary. Quand il se tourna vers Alec, il était sur le point de prendre une parcelle de son âme. Le démon ressenti la présence d'Ashura à travers Alec, ce dernier le fit exploser. Magnus essaya de maintenir la barrière,

\- Quelque chose a affecté le processus, je n'arrive pas à comprendre maintenez la barrière s'écria Magnus

Le démon explosa en plusieurs particules ce qui les fit projeter tous contre les quatre coins de la pièce, Alec se cogna contre le mur. Il se releva et alla vers Jace qui ne réagit pas,

\- Magnus fais quelque chose s'inquiéta Clary

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, est ce que c'est une habitude pour lui de rester par terre ainsi questionna Magnus

Jace se réveilla d'un grand sursaut, il se tourna vers le sorcier qui était songeur.

\- Je pourrais à avoir une explication interrogea Jace

\- Je ne sais pas trop pour te dire, il était sur le point de prendre une parcelle de l'âme du beau gosse quand il a explosé en feu d'artifices raconta Magnus

Il scruta le chasseur qui détourna le regard, ils entraient à l'institut. Clary et Isabelle se tenaient dans le hall en train de discuter quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Maryse dans un tailleur impeccable et une queue de cheval parfaite,

\- Isabelle, je vois que tu t'habille aussi léger constata Maryse

\- Maman, je suis contente de te voir sourit Isabelle

Elle le prit dans ses bras en serrant sa fille très forte, Clary vit la complicité de la mère et de la fille.

\- Bonjour je suis Clary Fray se présenta Clary

\- Clary Fairchirld, le portrait de Jocelyn, où est Jace ? La situation à Idris est critique révéla Maryse

\- Idris répéta Clary confuse

\- La patrie des Shadowhunter, si tu pense que l'institut est très bien caché attends de voir Idris au fait comment va Max ? Notre petit frère très mignon mais très collant genre Simon expliqua Isabelle en regardant sa mère

\- Robert passe le récupérer à l'institut de Bombay avant de venir, venez nous devons parler immédiatement déclara Maryse

Elles se rendirent dans la salle d'entraînement pour voir Jace en train de s'entraîner, il se tourna vers elles et sourit en voyant Maryse.

\- Maryse sourit Jace

\- Bonjour mon grand, tu t'entraîne aussi bien à ce que je vois sourit Maryse

\- Où est Max questionna Jace

\- Il n'y a que maman sourit Isabelle

Alec entra et vit sa mère,

\- Maman je suis content te voir et aussi surpris décréta Alec

\- Les surprises ne vont pas tarder aussi décréta Maryse

\- Vas-y nous sommes prête à entendre de ce que tu nous as dire demanda Jace

\- Les fées ont cessé tout activité envers l'enclave car nous l'avons demandé d'espionner Valentin raconta Maryse

\- Je pourrais me renseigner auprès des fées, j'ai des contacts là-bas proposa Isabelle

\- Je vais y aller avec elle renchérit Alec

\- Non tu vas rester ici et surveillez cette fille, Jace va aller avec Isabelle déclara Maryse

Clary en voyant la contrariété de la matriarche Lightwood s'avança pour exprimer son opinion,

\- Ecoutez, il n'y a pas longtemps je ne savais pas que j'étais une Shadowhunter se défendit Clary

\- Et ses deux semaines ont été enrichis, toi et toi vous venez avec moi ordonna Maryse

Jace et Isabelle la suivirent, la rousse se rapprochait d'Alec.

\- Que se passe-t-il pour qu'elle soit si contrariée questionna Clary

\- D'après toi, nous avons enfreint tous les règles pour toi cracha Alec froidement

Elle soupira en voyant l'animosité du noiraud, il se promena en allant dans le bureau directorial et trouva sa mère en train de regarder le paysage. Il toqua la porte,

\- Maman interpella Alec

\- Mon chéri, entre invita Maryse

Il s'assit en face de sa mère,

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe à Idris demanda Alec

\- Juste que l'enclave croit que nous ne sommes pas capable de diriger l'institut raconta Maryse

\- Que devais-je faire pour arranger la situation demanda Alec

\- Rien mon chéri, cela va arranger tout seul rassura Maryse

Elle se pencha en caressant la joue de son fils aîné, elle avait les larmes aux yeux en le regardant.

\- Tu aurais bientôt dix-huit ans souffla Maryse

\- Je le sais maman, ce n'est pas besoin que tu pleure consola Alec en lui essayant ses larmes

\- Je sais, juste que c'est dur de te voir grandir renifla Maryse en essuyant ses larmes

Il lui prit dans ses bras, elle le pleura dans ses bras dans un sanglot déchirant.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi est ce que tu pleure à chaque fois que nous évoquions mon dix-huitième anniversaire questionna Alec

\- Tu le comprendras bientôt mon fils, maintenant va surveiller cette Fairchirld avant qu'elle ne cause des problèmes renifla Maryse

Il hocha la tête et rejoint Clary dans la salle d'entraînement, Maryse était en train d'essuyer ses larmes. Elle ferma les yeux en se rappelant de sa promesse envers Ashura trois jours après la naissance d'Alec, Ashura était assis sur son trône en souriant.

\- Bientôt mon fils, bientôt l'heure approche déclara Ashura

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la transformation de Simon et la coupe mortel. Bisous glacées.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Dans le prochain chapitre tu verras de nouveau Ashura, il y aura encore Jace qui fonce tête baissé XD **

**Alec Barton: La sensation se confirmera dans le chapitre 4 qui devra beaucoup de plaire parce que j'ai mis et il y aura beaucoup de référence de mangas dans cette fics qui va beaucoup de plaire **

**Lavigne 126: Punaise tu lis dans mes pensés ou quoi parce que j'avais prévu faire cette attaque. Ne t'en fais pas disons à partir du chapitre 8 tu auras presque tout tes idées allez la suite. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 2, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 2**_

Alec serra les dents énervé de voir que Clary s'était échappée dés qu'il avait le dos tournée, ils étaient en train de s'entraîner quand la rousse est partit quand il a répondu un coup de fil de Magnus pour lui proposer un rendez-vous. Il sorti discrètement en usant la rune de suivit, il la suivit jusqu'à une école de terrestre ce qui la fit sursauter quand il se déplaça derrière elle. Elle se tourna en sentant la froideur se dégageait du chasseur, elle savait pour son pouvoir des glaces. Elle lui expliqua au sujet d'une boîte qui contenait peut-être la coupe mortelle, elle essaya de le convaincre et il la suivit en s'assurant de sa sécurité même si la tentation de la geler sur place était forte. Ils se rendirent chez l'ancienne appartement de la rousse, ils arrivaient et retrouva Simon qui avait quitté malgré les insistances de Clary pour le faire rester après qu'il était kidnapper par les vampires. Il tenta de prouver à Alec qu'il savait mieux que lui et lui fit montrer les dessins de cœur où il y avait le prénom de Clary et de Simon à l'intérieur, le noiraud le regarda froidement et les laissa passer devant lui. Ils rentraient et vit l'appartement brûlé de la jeune fille, elle tomba par terre en commençant à pleurer avant de remarquer le plancher grinçant. Simon décolla et remarqua un coffret en bois avec des initiales, le chasseur entendit du bruit à l'extérieur et descendit en les laissant ici. Il prit son arc et sa flèche pour tirer, il banda en écoutant autour de lui. Il trouva un grondement animal dont il reconnu en tant que celle des loups-garous, il entendit le cri de Clary. Le temps qu'il arrive la voiture était déjà partit, il lança un pique de glace sur la voiture qui rata ce qui le frustra. Pendant ce temps Jace et Isabelle étaient en train de parler avec Méliorn qui leur rapporta le décès de deux ses pairs, le téléphone de Jace sonna. Il regarda et vit le message ce qui le mit dans une colère noir, la jeune fille s'excusa envers son petit ami et le suivit. Ils retrouvaient Alec qui les attendait,

\- JE T'AVAIS DIT DE LA GADER EN SECURITE cria Jace

\- TU CROIS QUE JE NE L'AI PAS FAIT, ELLE N'A PAS VOULU M'ECOUTER CE N'EST PAS MA FAUTE répliqua Alec

Isabelle remarqua l'air commença à être gelé autour d'eux, elle frotta ses bras autour d'elle pour se réchauffer.

\- Alec, calme-toi tu perds le contrôle apaisa Isabelle

\- CETTE FILLE NOUS CAUSE DES PROBLEMES…stoppa Alec nette dans sa tirade

Son cœur battait rapidement comme la dernière fois sur le toit de l'hôtel, il ressentit la même sensation que quelque chose essayait de prendre possession de lui. Il haleta fortement, Jace se calma et s'inquiéta à son visage étrange,

\- Alec, ça va s'inquiéta Jace

\- Oui tout va bien. Un coup de fatigue rassura Alec en mettant la main sur son visage

Il souffla doucement en dégelant l'air, ils traçaient le signal et trouva la tanière des loups-garous. Ils allaient et libèrent, ils furent encerclé rapidement par les loups-garous.

\- ATTENTION VOILA L'ALPHA constata Jace en mettant en garde avec son épée séraphique

Il était sur le point de sauter sur eux quand un autre loup-garou le percuta violemment et se battit contre lui avant de le tuer, le loup-garou était blessé en venant vers eux. Il se transforma en homme en révélant, un homme aux cheveux bruns avec des lunettes. Ils regardèrent les loups-garous autour d'eux qui hurlèrent avant de se reprendre forme humaine, ils s'inclinaient devant l'homme. Clary ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe et se tourna vers Jace,

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Clary

\- Quand un loup-garou tue un Alpha, il devient l'Alpha à la place. Ton ami Luke vient de te sauver la vie en tuant l'Alpha expliqua Jace

\- Clary tu vas bien demanda Luke en essayant de marcher jusqu'à elle

Il failli s'effondrer quand Clary et Jace le retiennent dans ses bras,

\- Il est blessé s'inquiéta Clary

\- Il lui faut un sorcier déduit Jace

\- Magnus répondit Clary

Ils rentraient dans la voiture de Luke pour l'emmener vers le loft de Magnus, Alec stoppa son frère.

\- Nous devons rentrer à l'institut maintenant Jace avertis Alec

\- Je sais mais pour le moment Luke à besoin de nous répliqua Jace

\- Laisse Clary s'en charger, maman doit nous attendre prévient Alec

\- Je viendrai quand ce sera fait, allez viens avec moi proposa Jace

\- Non ce sera sans nous refusa Alec

Jace regarda son parabataï et entra dans le véhicule pour partir, le noiraud regarda la voiture s'éloigner. Isabelle s'approcha de son frère avant de reculer en voyant l'air glaciale qu'il dégageait frustré par Jace, le sol se mit à gelé tout autour de lui.

\- Alec, calme-toi s'il te plait apaisa Isabelle en réajustant sa veste

Il ferma les yeux en se calmant, ils rentraient à l'institut. Simon et Clary se rendirent dans le loft de Magnus en portant Luke, le sorcier prépara son canapé pour mettre le loup-garou. Il examina la blessure,

\- Il a été mordu par un Alpha constata Magnus

\- Oui pourquoi demanda Clary

\- Pour ça déduit Magnus

Luke hurla d'un cri animal en se relevant, Magnus le stabilisa avec sa magie avant qu'il retombe dans l'inconscient. Le sorcier commença à s'affairer pour préparer l'antidote de Luke, la rousse était en train de se faire culpabiliser d'avoir douté envers son père de cœur. Simon le réconforta,

\- Je ne pourrai pas terminer la potion car il me manque des choses signala Magnus

\- J'irais le chercher pour toi se proposa Simon

\- J'y vais proposa Jace en rentrant dans la pièce

Magnus s'arrêta en regardant le sang du nez de Jace,

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu saigne du nez questionna Magnus en l'examinant

\- J'ai essayé de garer la voiture de Luke et franchement ce n'est pas mon truc les engins de terrestre grimaça Jace en prenant un mouchoir pour son nez

\- Cela va de soit murmura Simon en mettant son bras sur l'épaule de Clary

\- Qu'est ce que tu as besoin pour ta potion questionna Jace

\- J'ai dit que je vais aller répliqua Simon

Magnus sortit de son atelier en mettant les autres ingrédients dans un chaudron, il se tourna vers le blond.

\- De la racine de mandragore, d'écaille de salamandre et d'éclats de Lune énuméra Magnus en donnant le papier

\- Très bien un tour à la pharmacie et c'est tout sourit Simon nerveux en voulant le prendre

\- Je vais aller te le chercher décréta Jace en prenant le papier

Simon s'énerva contre le blond qui se mêlait de tout, il s'avança pour en découdre.

\- J'ai promis à Clary de l'aider à trouver les ingrédients pour Luke alors sera avec moi fulmina Simon

\- Ah une chose j'aurai besoin d'Alexander intervient Magnus en sortant de moitié de son bureau

Jace était confus du besoin de Magnus envers son frère, il se racla la gorge en se tournant vers lui.

\- Pourquoi donc as-tu besoin de lui interrogea Jace

\- Energie de Shadowhunter vierge répondit Magnus

Il se racla la gorge en se rappelant de la virginité de son parabataï, il essaya de ne pas rembarrer le sorcier de toutes ses forces.

\- Ça s'explique tant de chose nargua Simon

\- Jace, téléphone-lui s'il te plait supplia Clary

\- Tu as besoin d'Alec, je vais voir ce que je peux faire répondit Jace en se rappelant leur dispute

Magnus sortit ayant entendu son hésitation, il s'arrêta prés de lui au niveau de son épaule.

\- Tout n'est pas rose au paradis commenta Magnus

Jace le fusilla du regard de menaça Simon de l'ouvrir avant de le traîner avec lui, Alec était assis en train de railler sur le fait que Jace n'écoute personne juste pour plaire à Clary. Sa sœur ajusta sa veste en essayant de l'apaiser,

\- On ne vient pas saluer son vieux père déclara une voix masculine

Ils tournaient la tête pour voir Robert et Max,

\- Max se réjouit Isabelle en ouvrant les bras

Leur petit frère riait en embrassant ses aînés, Alec était heureux de voir son père et son petit frère.

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Isabelle

\- Je vais très bien sourit Max

\- Très bien, il a mis le feu dans sa classe raconta Robert

\- J'avais faim et je voulais dessiner la rune de la nourriture se défendit Max

\- Pourtant ses deux runes ne sont pas différent nargua Alec

\- Allez réviser vos runes jeune homme ordonna Robert

Le plus jeune de la fratrie haussa les épaules avec un sourire narquois pour se rendre dans sa chambre, Robert fronça les sourcils en reprenant son sérieux.

\- Où sont Jace et Clary Fairchirld questionna Robert

\- Ils sont en mission pour le moment répondit Isabelle en jetant un coup d'œil

Il les ordonna de les retrouver et que Clary ne quitte pas l'institut, Alec soupira encore une fois en serrant les poings. Sa sœur frotta son bras pour le calmer, il gela l'air dans la pièce. Jace était en train de marcher en appelant Alec, il le supplia de l'aider en échange qu'il rentra avec Clary. Il raccrocha et vit Simon en arrière ce qui le fit soupirer,

\- Dépêche-toi le terrestre railla Jace

\- J'ai un nom, je te rappelle fulmina Simon

\- Si je t'appelle par ton nom, ça veut dire que je me soucie de toi alors ce n'est pas le cas ricana Jace en le regardant

\- Normale tu te soucie que de toi, moi je compte pour beaucoup de personne et toute les filles veulent être mon ami figure-toi répliqua Simon

\- Ah bon où sont toutes ses filles se moqua Jace en regardant autour d'eux

Simon déglutit devant le sourire moqueur de Jace, ne voulant pas perdre la face.

\- Toi, tu n'as personne qui te soucie de toi rappela Simon

\- Je me soucie de beaucoup de personne et toi non déclara Jace

\- On voit déjà que tu te soucie d'Alec, ton quoi déjà parabataï. C'est Alec viens ici, Alec va chercher…stoppa Simon en critiquant Alec

Jace ayant marre de l'entendre critiquer Alec et leur relation, il le plaqua contre le mur furieux.

\- Je t'interdis de critiquer ma relation avec Alec, tu ne sais pas ce qu'on est. Alec est mon frère, je te défends de dire que je le traite mal. Tu ne sais pas ce que sait quand on vit à côté d'une bombe à retardement qu'Alec. Sans moi ou Izzy, New-York sera plongé d'un hiver éternel sous l'influence du pouvoir d'Alec cracha Jace

\- Je ne critiquerai plus jamais Alec mais es-tu sûr qu'il viendra questionna Simon

\- Il viendra sois en sûr déclara Jace en le relâchant

\- Alors je payerai si il vient défia Simon

Il ne répondit pas et marcha devant lui, entre-temps Magnus essaya de stabiliser avec l'aide de sa magie les blessures de Luke.

\- Je commence à épuiser ma magie avertis Magnus

Clary se rendit dans l'atelier du sorcier, ce dernier commença à être épuiser et sur le point de s'effondrer quand Alec entra et le prit dans ses bras. Il le regarda épuiser,

\- Aide-moi, j'ai besoin de ta force supplia Magnus

\- Prends ce que tu as besoin accepta Alec en lui tendant la main

Il lui prit la main et put stabiliser la blessure de Luke, Jace et Simon arrivaient très rapidement et donna les ingrédients manquant à Clary qui mélangea le contenu dans le chaudron. Elle le donna à Luke qui se guérit de sa blessure, le sorcier arrêta sa magie et s'effondra dans les bras d'Alec.

\- Est-ce que ça va s'inquiéta Alec

\- Oui, tout va bien répondit Magnus avec un petit sourire fatigué

Ils plaçaient Luke dans la chambre d'amis de Magnus, Alec sortit et alla enlacer Jace avant de partir quand Clary l'interpella.

\- Merci d'être venu remercia Clary

\- Je n'ai pas fait pour toi commenta Alec en regardant Jace

Elle hocha la tête et entra dans la chambre de Luke pour discuter avec lui, le noiraud vit le sang dans le canapé de Magnus. Il prit un morceau de chiffon humide et essuya le sang, le sorcier faisait deux verre d'alcool pour eux et se tourna vers le chasseur qui nettoyait le sang du loup-garou.

\- Laisse ça, je nettoierai à coup de magie déclara Magnus

\- Je pense que tu as assez dépensé en magie pensa Alec

Il se leva et prit le verre dans les mains du sorcier, celui-ci claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître une flamme bleue dans son verre. Il grimaça en buvant l'alcool qui était fort, Magnus but le sien en grimaça.

\- J'ai oublié de mettre le glaçon remarqua Magnus

\- Attends pas besoin que tu le mettre sourit Alec

Il toucha le verre qui se gela et rendit la boisson froide, le sorcier était impressionné par le talent du chasseur.

\- Comment as-tu fait ça questionna Magnus

\- Pouvoir de naissance et toi pourquoi est ce que tu avais besoin de moi questionna Alec à son tour

\- Jace ne t'a rien dit sur le sujet, de toutes façons c'était un mensonge révéla Magnus

\- Les sorciers sont toujours décrypte demanda Alec

\- Plutôt évasive, la vérité est que je voulais te revoir. Pendant des centaines d'années je n'ai jamais ressentit pour personne d'autre mais tu as déclenché quelque chose en moi avoua Magnus en regardant les yeux bleu d'Alec

Le noiraud était sans voix devant le sorcier, il était sur le point de répondre quand son téléphone sonna. Il répondit à sa mère et fit face à Magnus,

\- Je dois rentrer hésita Alec

\- Prends un dernier verre et puis décide proposa Magnus

Il s'assit avec lui et discuta sur beaucoup de sujet avec lui, il s'endormit dans le canapé. Le lendemain il se réveilla en se mettant la main sur son front en entendant les tintintements de vaisselle, il se redressa vivement et fit face à Magnus.

\- Merde il faut que je rentre vite à l'institut, écoute je ne veux pas que ça se sache et puis je te fais confiance s'empressa Alec de dire

\- Je te fais confiance aussi sourit Magnus

Il s'en alla et entra à l'institut pour sa sœur en train de le regarder avec un petit sourire,

\- C'était bien chez Magnus s'amusa Isabelle

\- Je l'ai aidé à soigner Luke c'est tout se renfrogna Alec

\- D'accord mais dés que ça touche ton intimité tu te braque alors que moi je te dis tout révéla Isabelle

Il regarda partout autour de lui et s'avança vers elle pour se rapprocher doucement,

\- Ok, nous avons bu quelque cocktails c'est tout révéla Alec

\- Tu vois quand tu veux rigola Isabelle

Il roula des yeux et alla dans sa chambre pour prendre sa douche froide, ils allaient retrouver Jace et Clary devant le poste commissariat. Le blond avait une marque rouge ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Alec, ils établirent un plan pour retrouver la coupe. Ils rentrèrent et puis récupérer la coupe, ils se séparent dans une galerie. Alec suivit Luke avant de soir dans le sous-sol, ils rentrèrent à l'institut dont les parents d'Alec étaient heureux d'avoir retrouvé la coupe. Le noiraud était en train de se reposer en repensant au baiser de Clary et de Jace qui s'était embrassé dans la salle des opérations quand l'alarme sonna, il alla dans la salle des opérations pour Isabelle en train de regarder le moniteur.

\- Température corporelle a -5° degrés informa Isabelle

\- Un vampire conclu Jace en prenant son arme

Ils sortirent de l'institut quand un vampire sortit de l'ombre avec le corps de Simon dans les bras, la rousse se précipita sur son meilleur ami. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé, ils partirent ensemble ce qui fit renfrogné le chasseur, ils enterrent Simon pour qu'il devient un vampire. Quand il se réveilla en tant qu'un enfant de la nuit,

\- Clary, tu m'as transformé en monstre fulmina Simon

\- Non tu es le même pour moi, le même Simon qui connaît tous les répliques de Nicole Cage, le même Simon qui adore les comics. Et qui est mon meilleure ami s'écria Clary dans les bras de Jace

\- JE SUIS UN MONSTRE CLARY cria Simon

Il s'enfuit, Raphaël lui rassura de prendre soin de Simon pour elle avant de partir à sa recherche. Au même moment Maryse et Robert rassemblaient Alec et Isabelle dans le bureau,

\- L'enclave envoie un émissaire pour évaluer la situation de l'institut déclara Robert

\- De ce fait je veux que vous vous l'accueillerez avec le respect en lui montrant que le nom de notre famille n'est pas encore bafouiller renchérit Maryse

Ils hochaient la tête et se regardèrent d'un coup d'œil quand leur père posa la question sur Jace et Clary, le duo traversaient le couloir.

\- J'en ai marre, c'est définitive je vais le congeler vivant déclara Alec déterminé

\- Alec souffla Isabelle en frottant ses épaules ayan froid

Il réalisa qu'il faisait geler autour de lui, il se détendit ce qui soulagea sa sœur. Il était en train de se promener avec Max, quand il trouva Valentin venir dans le hall de l'institut. Il prit son arc et banda sa flèche, il tira sur lui quand il attrapa sa flèche. Valentin prit sa stèle et passa sur une rune, une jeune femme blonde se révéla à sa place

\- Bien joué, tu es le seul qui a su réagir au contrairement des autres déclara la jeune femme

Elle se présenta en tant que l'émissaire de l'enclave Lydia Brandwell, Luke appela l'institut pour le prévenir d'une attaque au sein de sa meute. Lydia se proposa de venir avec Alec,

\- Alors vous aurez dix-huit ans prochainement lança Lydia

\- Oui, évitez de parler de ça avec ma mère car elle pleure toujours qu'on évoque mon anniversaire prévient Alec

\- Oh je vois souffla Lydia en réalisant que Alec ne savait pas l'accord entre Maryse et Ashura

Ils rentraient et examina le corps du damné, ils le ramenaient à l'institut. Magnus qui fut invité à examiner le corps grimaça de dégoût en regardant le damné,

\- J'espère que tu as finis parce que je veux poser mes mains sur ce corps décréta Isabelle

\- Je te laisse avec plaisir d'ailleurs comment va Alexander questionna Magnus

\- Oh il va bien, juste envie de gelé je veux dire qu'il a envie de tuer Jace rectifia Isabelle

\- Si tu parle de son pouvoir des glace, je le sais et aussi le fait que Maryse lui a interdit de les utiliser. Est-ce que tu sais la raison de cet interdiction questionna Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas non plus, nous avions cherché pourquoi moi et Jace mais elle fondit en larmes à chaque fois alors que notre père nous demander toujours de rien demander sur ce sujet comme c'était tabou raconta Isabelle

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Alec était en train de s'entraîner torse nu quand le sorcier entra dans la pièce, il regarda avidement le torse en sueur du chasseur.

\- Magnus appela Alec

Il se réveilla de son contemplation du torse d'Alec, il lui remit le dossier.

\- C'est pour toi sourit Magnus

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas le directeur pour le moment décréta Alec

\- C'est juste temporaire rassura Magnus

Il sourit en le regardant, l'asiatique sourit ce qui le fit rougir légèrement. Il se dirigea plus tard dans le bureau directorial et entendit la conversation entre ses parents et Lydia,

\- L'enclave peut être indulgent envers vous parce que vous avez quitté le cercle par rapport à l'empereur des glaces comme il vous a ordonnait pour la sécurité de son fils rappela Lydia

\- Justement n'oublie pas qu'il a dit aussi qu'il ne doit rien m'arriver se défendit Maryse

\- Je le sais aussi mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi est ce que vous n'avez rien dit à Alec sur le sujet de sa naissance questionna Lydia

\- Cela concerne notre famille répliqua Robert

En sentant la tension monter dans le bureau, il toqua et entra dans le bureau pour le rapport. Il ressortit en pensant ce qu'il vient d'entendre, il secoua la tête en pensant qu'il le saura en temps et en heure. Jace et Clary venaient de rentrer après avoir aidé Simon dans sa transition, ils se présentaient tous les deux devant Lydia. Hodge était en train de s'entraîner quand il fut attaqué par un damné, Alec qui avait entendu le cri d'Hodge vint à sa secoure. Après l'avoir tué, Isabelle entra dans la pièce.

\- J'arrive trop tard pour ça souffla Isabelle

Elle expliqua ce qu'elle avait découvert sans qu'ils ne voient Hodge en train de prendre une bague sur le corps du damné, Alec décida de prendre le collier de Clary et la coupe pour mettre en sécurité. Magnus intervient encore une fois en installant des barrières dans l'institut, il sourit à Alec qui rougissait. Le noiraud chercha son parabataï en réalisant qu'il avait encore disparu en emportant la coupe et le collier de Clary, il s'énerva devant la trahison de son frère. Il alla voir Isabelle,

\- Je commence à avoir marre de ce qu'il se passe bordel fulmina Alec

La pièce commença à geler, Isabelle frotta son bras pour qu'il se calme, elle trouva Méliorn ce qui le fit calmer un peu.

\- MELIORN cria Isabelle

\- Isabelle Lightwood sourit Méliorn

\- Que fais-tu ici demanda Isabelle

Lydia arriva et l'informa de l'interrogatoire de Méliorn, Alec sachant ce qu'il alla se passer appela Clary et Jace. La rousse rassembla la meute de Luke et le clan de Raphaël pour délivrer Méliorn, ils réussirent avant de s'évaporer encore une fois ce que le frustrer Alec. Il était dans son coin en train d'exercer sur son pouvoir de glace, avant de rentrer complètement détendu quand il vit Raj en train d'arrêter Isabelle.

\- Que passe-t-il demanda Alec

\- Isabelle est en état d'arrestation déclara Lydia

\- Comment ça ? Elle ne peut pas être en état d'arrestation, elle n'a rien avoir au sujet de la fugue de Méliorn répliqua Alec

\- C'est au conseil de décidé décréta Lydia

Il serra les poings sous la colère, la pièce devient plus froid ce que remarqua tout le monde qui commença à ressentir la morsure du froid. Isabelle en voyant que son frère était sur le point de perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs,

\- Alec, calme-toi, ce n'est pas ton combat mais le mien apaisa Isabelle

Il ferma les yeux et se calma doucement, la pièce redevient normal. Lydia regarda interloqué par le noiraud. Plus tard l'inquisitrice vint juger Isabelle avec l'épée mortel, Magnus le défendit en proposa Alec une autre soirée comme ils avaient fait ce qu'avait accepté le chasseur. Jace et Clary revinrent plus tard avec Jocelyn et la coupe après avoir été confronté avec Valentin, ils avaient appris leur lien de sang comme quoi ils étaient frère et sœur. Alec était dans l'infirmerie et se tourna vers Jace,

\- C'est bon nous avons la coupe maintenant déclara Jace

Alec gela l'air qui les entoura,

\- Après que vous avez presque donné à Valentin, Izzy a failli perdre ses runes par ta faute. Ton entêtement pour Clary a failli bannir NOTRE sœur dans le monde terrestre tu te rends compte. Comment nous allons vivre sans elle si vous n'avez pas eu la coupe hein tu me déçois Jace vraiment, tu ne mérite pas d'être mon frère cracha Alec en vidant ce qu'il avait sur le cœur

\- Alec…commença Jace

\- Fous-moi la paix, je vais dire à MA sœur qu'elle a encore un avenir comme tu préfère t'occuper de la tienne pesta Alec

Il le bouscula en le battant contre son épaule, le blond frissonna de froid après avoir été bousculé par Alec. Plusieurs jours plus tard Isabelle avait vu le fossé entre les deux et les appela dans une salle, les deux arrivaient dans la pièce en la confrontant.

\- Que veux-tu Isabelle parce que j'ai des affaires à régler décréta Jace

\- Vos stèles d'abord parce que je dois vérifier quelque chose proposa Isabelle

Ils lui donnèrent leurs stèles, elle les prit en souriant diaboliquement. Elle activa sa rune de vitesse pour les enfermer à l'intérieur de la pièce en le scellant avec rune de verrouillage.

\- IZZY, CE N'EST PAS DROLE s'écria Alec en cognant la porte

\- OUVRE CETTE PORTE renchérit Jace

\- J'OUVRIRAI CETTE PORTE QUAND VOUS AUREZ FINIS DE PARLER ENSEMBLE déclara Isabelle de l'autre côté

Ils se firent face, Jace soupira et présenta ses excuses à son frère et qui le présenta les mêmes. Leur sœur vint les libéré après deux heure enfermé, elle les vit par terre en rigolant ce qui le fit sourire.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le réveil de Jocelyn et la recherche de Jace. Bisous glacées. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Tu vas comprendre dans le prochain chapitre la sensation XD Retour d'Ashura **

**Alec Barton: Alors la rencontre sera Samedi dans le chapitre 5 d'ailleurs dans le prochain chapitre tu vas beaucoup aimer et un début de Malec je crois dans ce chapitre et pou le lemon "Satan qui gronda dans son coin" ne sera pas pour le moment**

**Lavigne 126: J'ai oublié de te dire concernant les deux jeunes filelsne sont pas les gardiens d'Alec mais autre liens que tu sera bientôt, j'aodre tes idées qui comme je le disais ce sera à partir du chapitre 8.**

**LolliOta: C'est vrai qu'Izzy a l'idée du siècle allez la suite **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 3, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 3**_

Alec regarda le moniteur en se massant les tempes, il était épuisé par ce qu'il se passait depuis l'arrivé de Clary. Il soupira de fatigue et passa sa stèle sur sa rune d'endurance qui fit envole sa fatigue, il se concentra de nouveau sur sa recherche du sorcier qui avait envoûté Jocelyn. Une semaine avait passé depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé Jocelyn et la libérer de Valentin, Jace et Clary avaient appris qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs de ce fait ils se sont éloigné l'un et l'autre n'essayant pas de se parler. Isabelle avait tenté de les rapprocher mais sa tentative fut vaine, par contre elle avait réussit à réconcilier ses deux frères en les enfermant dans une pièce en faisant mettre une rune de verrouillage après avoir les duper pour avoir leurs deux stèles. Elle les avait laissé pendant deux heure avant de les venir les chercher, elle s'était réjouit en les voyant par terre en train de rire normalement signe qu'ils étaient réconcilié ensemble. Ils l'avaient choppé et punit en la chatouillant par son coup bas mais qui a eu du mérite, tout l'institut avait entendu les rires de la fratrie. Clary qui était dans l'infirmerie avec sa mère entendit le rire de Jace, elle baissa la tête en ressentant un point de jalousie envers eux. Elle parla de sa mère de son frère et pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit sur le sujet, elle pleura aussi avant de renifler en essuyant ses yeux. Simon et Luke entraient dans la pièce pour voir Jocelyn, elle les serra dans ses bras pour les saluer. Simon parla peu avec la mère de son amie avant de la laisser aux mains de Luke, Clary le suivit en laissant son père de cœur avec sa mère dont elle savait qu'ils étaient amoureux de l'un et de l'autre. Hodge chercha le sorcier qui envoûta Jocelyn, il alla voir Lydia pour l'informer qu'il avait pu rassembler ses informations mais il avait besoin de Magnus dont accepta Lydia. Le sorcier fut invité dans l'institut pour voir qui était le sorcier, il attendait dans la salle des opérations. Jace arriva et s'installa en silence après avoir salué le sorcier de tête,

\- Désolé pour le retard, je travaillais mon coup direct s'excusa Clary

\- C'est bien que tu travaillais ton coup direct approuva Jace maladroite

Magnus ayant marre de la conversation,

\- Loin de cette fascinante conversation mais où est votre précepteur en retard questionna Magnus

\- Hodge ne peut pas quitte l'institut répondit Jace

\- Je vois, si nous étions chez moi je vous aurai servi un verre décréta Magnus

\- A neuf heures du matin constata Clary consterné

\- Il faut bien un happy hour quelque part sourit Magnus en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Hodge arriva avec sa tablette,

\- Désolé Magnus, mais j'avais à faire s'excusa Hodge

Il montra trois différent photo de sorcier, Magnus reconnu l'un d'eux.

\- Qu'est ce que Ragnor vient faire ici ? Il est moins puissant que moi remarqua Magnus

\- Il est plus avisé, il a travaillé en tant que sorcier à Idris pour l'académie à une certain période informa Hodge

\- Ce qui pourrait qu'il a eu un lien avec Jocelyn. Petit sacripant maintenant je comprends pourquoi est ce il n'a pas répondu mes message de feu conclu Magnus

Jace décida de faire une excursion chez Ragnor, ils croisaient Alec avec Lydia. Le sorcier sourit au chasseur ce qui le fit rougir,

\- Magnus, je suis contente de te voir sourit Lydia

\- Moi de même, je suis désolé de ne pas bavardé plus avec vous mais j'ai affaire ailleurs déclara Magnus

\- Vous allez en mission questionna Alec

\- Une mission de reconnaissance rien de plus Alec, tu n'as pas besoin de venir rassura Jace

Il hocha la tête et se mordit les lèvres devant le regard charmeur de l'asiatique, Jace remarqua les rougissements d'Alec sous le regard de Magnus.

\- Tu viens Magnus proposa Jace pour aider son frère

\- Oui, j'arrive souffla Magnus résigné

Il suivit le blond et la rousse en soufflant de résignation dont il préférait contempler Alec en profondeur, ils se rendirent chez Ragnor. Ils traversaient le portail,

\- La maison de Ragnor est par-là indiqua Magnus en pointant le doigt

Ils se rendirent en marchant vite,

\- Alors c'est vrai que vous êtes frère et sœur lança Magnus

\- Magnus, je n'ai pas envie de parler pour le moment refusa Jace

\- Que veux-tu dire qu'on s'en tienne aux missions ironisa Clary

\- Exactement répondit Jace sèchement

\- Bien j'aurai préféré rester à l'institut à bavasser avec Alexander qui était plus complaisant à parler que vous deux commenta Magnus

Jace roula des yeux devant le commentaire du sorcier, il se tourna pour lui dire de la fermer quand le sol se mit à trembler. Magnus lui fit signe de se taire, une barrière de feu se mit à les encercler.

\- C'est une barrière de protection, on peut la traverser si nous ne sommes pas animés de mauvaise intention. Je vous ai dit que Ragnor est du genre parano expliqua Magnus

Ils traversaient la barrière, Clary se retrouva seule et se dirigea en courant vers la maison du sorcier cornu. Elle ouvrit et vit le vide de présence, elle tourna pour voir deux chaise avant de voir le tableau dans le hall. Elle le fixa avant de sourire,

\- Bien joué sourit Clary

Elle prit le portrait et tira Ragnor qui sortit du tableau, il se révéla en s'arrangeant les vêtements.

\- Je savais que tu avais l'œil comme ta mère, je sais il faut que je m'entraîne encore sur mon regard sourit Ragnor en se tournant vers l'une des chaises

\- Ecoutez, mes amis ont disparus avoua Clary

\- Vos amis sont dignes de confiance, arrête de dire cela je suis sérieux sur ce point insista Ragnor en regardant les chaises

La rousse se demanda si Magnus n'avait pas raison en disant que le sorcier vert n'était pas parano réellement,

\- Je suis venu pour ma mère et je ferrai tout ce que vous voulez déclara Clary

\- Eh bien voilà sourit Ragnor en claquant des doigts

Magnus et Jace apparurent attachés sur les chaises, elle comprit qu'ils étaient présent invisible.

\- Il fallait que tu fasses tout ça s'écria Magnus

\- Oui, elle était prête à faire ce que je veux alors que toi tu proposais ton pieds-à terre parisien la barbe s'indigna Ragnor faussement

\- Est-ce qu'on peut se concentrer et vous vous réglerez vos querelles de sorcier plus tard proposa Clary

\- Je sais que tu veux le sort pour réveiller ta mère, je peux le faire mais sans le livre blanc je pourrai rien faire malheureusement se désola Ragnor

\- Le livre blanc questionna Jace

Magnus qui était en train fouiné dans les affaires de son vieil ami,

\- Un livre qui remplit de sort les plus puissants que tu ne peux imaginer répondit Magnus en mesurant une veste violet victorien

\- J'avais demandé à ta maman de le cacher mais j'ai peut-être quelque chose qui peut le conduire au livre blanc décréta Ragnor

Il était sur le point de l'escalier quand il vit l'autre sorcier en train de mesurer sa veste,

\- Ôtes tes sales pattes sur ma vestes en brocard espèce de dégénéré du bulbe insulta Ragnor

\- HE s'offusqua Magnus

\- Je n'ai pas oublié que tu me dois une veste victorien que tu as bousillé en vomissant dessus espèce d'alcolo accusa Ragnor

\- J'ai fait ça moi demanda Magnus innocemment

\- Et il fait l'innocent le crétin pesta Ragnor en montant l'escalier

Magnus s'en foutant de l'avertissement de son ami continuant à transférer certains vêtements qu'il aimait dans son propre dressing, ils entendirent un cri et vit l'autre sorcier en train de se faire mordre par un démon Shax. Il tomba par-dessus la rambarde en brisant la barrière, l'asiatique se précipita sur lui en soignant ses blessures.

\- Je suis là mon petit choux rassura Magnus

\- Il m'a eu souffla Ragnor dans son dernier soupir

Il tenait la main de son vieil ami en se rappelant de leur aventure ensemble, Clary et Jace s'avançant vers lui.

\- Magnus, nous sommes désolés s'excusa Clary

\- Je connaissais cet homme presque tout ma vie révéla Magnus

\- Nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour toi proposa Jace

Il fit un portail pour eux et les obligea de le traversa ce qu'ils firent en le laissant s'occuper du corps de son vieil ami, au même moment Alec sentit un pincement au cœur. Il fronça les sourcils, Isabelle le remarqua et frotta son bras inquiète. Les deux autres arrivèrent et révéla la mort de Ragnor,

\- Vous croyez qu'il a eu une fuite déduit Isabelle

\- Oh que oui et je sais qui est ce décréta Jace en regardant Lydia qui passait de loin

Sa sœur le vit et le prit par le bras pou l'entraîner assez loin, la rousse les suivit par derrière.

\- Tu bouche le bouchon trop loin en disant ça et tu n'es pas sûr de ça avertis Isabelle

\- Justement je vais la cuisiner car elle était la seule qui savait conclu Jace

\- Je vais aller parler avec elle si tu veux se proposa Clary

Il hocha la tête et la laissa parler avec Lydia, elle parla avec la blonde. Celle-ci prouva son innocence ce qui rassura la rousse qui dit à Jace, il se demanda qui pouvait être le traître. Alec rendit visite à Magnus après avoir entendu la nouvelle, il frappa dont le sorcier ouvrit sur lui. Il l'invita dans sa demeure,

\- Je suis désolé pour ton ami s'excusa Alec

\- Il me connaissait plus que moi-même pour si peut dire révéla Magnus en caressant un vieux livre de Ragnor

Alec prit une pulsation et le prit dans ses bras ce qui étonna le sorcier, il le serra dans ses bras en fermant les yeux. Il lui proposa de parler sur le sorcier ce qu'accepta l'asiatique qui parla de ses aventures avec Ragnor, le chasseur l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Pendant ce temps dans un paysage hivernal avec des blocs de glace, une jeune fille était au bout milieu dans ce paysage blanc. Elle avait un tenu léger, elle avait un haut de bikini très révélateur par sa poitrine très opulente et un short qui montraient ses jambes fines. Elle avait des marques sur la poitrine et sur l'abdomen à la fois, elle tenait un sabre en bois japonais. Elle sauta en coupant l'air avec son arme, elle fit une pirouette sur elle-même et fendit l'air avant d'atterrir sur le sol. Une jeune femme avec un kimono vient derrière elle,

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna la jeune femme

\- On vous demande au palais informa la jeune fille

\- Bien répondit la jeune femme

Elle passa prés d'elle, cette dernière regarda le paysage qui une minute plus tard se dégrada. Les blocs de glace se firent coupe en deux et le lac gelé se brisa, la jeune femme se rendit au palais. Elle arriva devant la grande porte quand un homme l'intercepta,

\- Pardonnez-moi votre altesse mais les armes sont interdit dans l'enceinte du conseil informa l'homme

\- Qui a pondu cette stupide loi demanda la jeune fille

\- Le conseil qui a voté cette loi alors veuillez me donner votre arme décréta l'homme

\- Je vais faire mieux, coupez ta tête avant de rentrer à l'intérieur menaça la jeune fille

L'homme commença à avoir peur quand ils entendirent des clochettes, elle tourna la tête pour voir une autre jeune femme se tenait derrière.

\- Ne crée pas de scandale s'il te plait demanda la jeune femme

\- Pour toi, je te donnerai volontiers mon sabre déclara la jeune femme en donnant son sabre en bois

Elle le prit avant de rentrer dans la salle du conseil où Ashura était assis sur son trône, un homme se tenait au milieu de la pièce.

\- Il faut que l'empereur ait son héritier à ses côtés déclara l'homme

\- Il a un héritier, mais l'accord stipule les dix-huit ans de l'héritier déclara la jeune femme aux sabre en bois

Elle se montra derrière le trône d'Ashura qui sourit, l'autre jeune femme se montra à son opposé en faisant tinter des clochettes attachées à ses extrémités de ses cheveux.

\- Alexander Gédéon Lightwood, voilà son nom. Il est l'héritier de l'empire déclara la jeune femme aux clochettes

\- On le sait votre altesse mais…commença le conseiller

\- Mais tu vas la fermer ton clapet une bonne fois pour toute, le prince Alexander viendra le jour de ses dix-huit ans alors soyez patient bande de crétin que vous êtes cracha la jeune femme aux sabre

Ashura ricana devant la réplique de la jeune femme, il ouvrit les yeux qui étaient fermé.

\- Elles ont raison sur ce point, mon fils viendra en temps et en heure déclara Ashura

Tous s'inclinaient devant lui avant de partir en le laissant seul avec les deux femmes, l'empereur sourit lugubre.

\- Je pense qu'il viendrait plus tôt que prévue ricana Ashura

Alec se réveilla dans son lit en passant une main dans ses cheveux, il se leva et alla prendre une douche. Une semaine était passé depuis la mort de Ragnor, Magnus était à la recherche du livre blanc. Il sortit et trouva le sorcier justement en train de se diriger vers une salle neutre avec Jace et Clary,

\- J'ai pu rassembler tout les choses que j'ai pu trouver chez Ragnor ayant un rapport avec le livre blanc informa Magnus en faisant apparaître les objets

Chacun prit un objet quand Clary fut attiré par une marque-page,

\- Attends je reconnais ce marque-page, dans une dimension parallèle tu m'as fait montrer un livre qui était devait être le livre blanc expliqua Clary

\- Je vois souffla Jace en voulant le prendre pour le tracer

Magnus le subtilisa en souriant,

\- Les sorciers sont fortiches à ce jeu-là sourit Magnus en se concentrant

Il ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrir en déglutinant,

\- Il y a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, la première je sais où est le livre banc et la deuxième s'est Camille révéla Magnus

\- La dernière fois je lui ai donné un coup de poing rappela Clary

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça et puis on ne va pas laisser s'en tirer facilement déclara Jace en s'en allant se préparer

La rousse suivit en laissant Alec et Magnus seul dans la pièce,

\- Merci pour cette soirée remercia Magnus en regardant

\- Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul ainsi, pour te dire je voulais aussi te revoir sourit Alec

Il gloussa légèrement en le regardant, ils s'approchaient l'un et l'autre. Leurs lèvres frôlaient doucement timidement quand Isabelle vint les interrompre, le noiraud maudit sa sœur pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- Lydia est sur le point de partir pour Idris, est ce que tu pourrais aller lui demander si elle pourrait venir pour ton anniversaire dans deux mois proposa Isabelle

Il roula des yeux en se rappelant que sa sœur voulait organiser son anniversaire alors qu'il détestait les fêtes,

\- Oh ce sera ton anniversaire dans deux mois sourit Magnus

\- Oui, excuse-moi Magnus il faut que j'aille voir Lydia s'excusa Alec

\- Je viens avec toi en plus ce sera une excuse pour rester avec toi gloussa Magnus

Il rougit légèrement avant de se tourner vers sa sœur dont il avait oublié qu'elle était présente, ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau directorial. Ils ouvrirent et vit Lydia par terre avec la table basse brisé, ils se précipitaient sur elle et rassura qu'elle va bien.

\- Hodge à pris la coupe révéla Lydia

Alec se leva et prévient toute l'institut de la trahison d'Hodge, Jace était en visualiser les vidéos avec Isabelle et Clary ainsi qu'Alec. Ils virent qu'il parlait avec Valentin,

\- Le damné était un messager pour lui, il ne va pas s'en tirer ainsi commenta Jace

Ils établissent un plan, Alec alla avec le blond. Hodge après avoir remis la coupe fut trahis par Valentin qui ne voulait pas dans le nouveau cercle qu'il avait créé, il était en train de se cacher en voyant la meute de Luke qui était venu en renfort pour aider Jace et Alec. Il marcha doucement avant de se faire attaquer par le côté, Jace était furieux de la situation.

\- Pourquoi as-tu osé faire ça fulmina Jace

\- Pourquoi ? J'avais marre d'être enfermé dans cet institut sous les ordres de l'institut par mon affiliation avec le cercler alors Robert et Maryse se sont échappés de la punition grâce à Ashura alors je voulais ma liberté raconta Hodge

\- Tu étais comme un père pour nous s'écria Jace

\- Voyons voir ce que tu vaux mais rappelle-toi que je te connais par cœur rappela Hodge

Il sauta sur son ancien mentor et commença à se battre avec lui, il le repoussa avant de lui trancher la main ce qui le fit hurler de douleur.

\- Où est la coupe questionna Jace

\- Il est avec Valentin ton père révéla Hodge

Jace s'énerva encore plus et leva son épée pour le tuer, Alec arriva à temps et le plaqua par terre pour l'empêcher.

\- C'est un membre du cercle et il doit être tué s'écria Jace

\- Tu veux tuer tous les membres du cercle même nos parents interrogea Alec

\- Ce ne sont pas mes parents déclara Jace furieux

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même alors calme-toi apaisa Alec en lui tapant sur le bras

Il se calma rapidement mais resta malgré tout furieux, il vit la bague des doigts d'Hodge par terre. Il le ramassa et vit Valentin devant lui ce qu'il rendit encore plus furieux, ce dernier le nargua avec la coupe entre ses mains. Pendant ce temps Clary et Simon avec Isabelle ainsi que Camille se rendirent chez Magnus, le sorcier était mécontent de revoir son ancien petit ami.

\- Je croyais d'avoir débarrassé de toi grinça Magnus

\- Rien n'est finis entre nous mon amour susurra Camille

\- Plus tard vos querelles amoureux, nous voulons un contrat de sang demanda Clary

\- Qui dit change moi en vampire renchérit Simon

Il commença à rédiger le contrat pour Camille, celle-ci se tourna autour de lui.

\- Tu m'en veux encore pour ce russe, il ne comptait pas pour moi raconta Camille

\- Moi t'en vouloir, j'ai abandonné tout sentiment pour toi il y a des siècles révéla Magnus

\- Les sentiments sont fugaces commença Camille

\- Mais le grand Amour est éternel sourit Magnus

\- Tu dis ça comme si tu l'avais rencontré conclu Camille

Elle se tourna derrière lui, elle renifla en sentant le sang d'ange d'Alec sur Magnus.

\- Sang d'ange sourit Camille

Il ne put faire un geste qu'il le retourna pour l'embrasser fugacement, il la repoussa et pivota la tête vers Alec et Isabelle qui entraient dans la pièce.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez se défendit Magnus

\- Il a très mignon Magnus mais quand il sera vieux je vois déjà de la calvitie qu'il aura décréta Camille d'un ton moqueur

\- Je vais te montrer qui aura la calvitie menaça Isabelle en défendant son frère

Elle ricana avant de sentir l'air devient glaciale, pour un vampire elle ne sentit pas le froid mais l'air glaciale était anormale. Alec serra les poings tellement qu'il était furieux par le vampire,

\- Alec apaisa Isabelle

\- Où est Clary questionna Alec d'un ton glacial

\- Dans la chambre avec Simon répondit Magnus

Il alla parler avec la rousse, ils se rendirent dans l'appartement de Camille pour chercher le livre blanc. Ils allaient vérifier le périmètre quand ils firent capturer par les hommes de Valentin, ce dernier arriva et les trouva.

\- Relâche-nous et nous te donnons le livre blanc proposa Clary

\- Le livre blanc n'est pas mon objectif, je veux juste que tu fais réveillé ta mère que vus me rejoignez Clarissa expliqua Valentin

Jace arriva et le menaça avec son arme séraphique,

\- Lâche-les menaça Jace

\- Je suis ici pour toi mon fils alors tu devrais venir avec moi décréta Valentin

Il regarda son parabataï qui hocha la tête, il ferma les yeux en laissant son pouvoir de glace coulait de ses mains. Il le relâcha ce qui gela les hommes de Valentin, ce dernier le reconnu.

\- Le bébé est devenu presque un homme, Robert aurait dû se débarrasser de toi espèce de démon. Tu n'es même pas un Lightwood mais le fils d'un démon cracha Valentin

Un portail s'ouvrit rapidement pour Valentin qui prit Jace par le col et l'entraîna avec lui, Clary couru à la suite avant de se faire empêche par Alec.

\- Pourquoi pleura Clary

\- Tu aurais été perdu dans les limbes expliqua Alec

Ils se rendirent à l'institut et signala l'enlèvement de Jace, Magnus se prépara mentalement pour le sort quand Alec vint le voir.

\- Ecoute au sujet de Camille, j'ai cessé d'avoir tous sentiments pour elle rassura Magnus

\- Oui mais elle a une raison sur une chose au sujet de ton immortalité révéla Alec

Il était sur le point de parler quand Luke vint les interrompre, ils se dirigeaient dans la salle des opérations et commença à chanter le sort. Le sort réveilla Jocelyn qui fut attraper par Luke, elle regarda autour d'elle avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Plus tard elles se rendirent dans un coin pour discuter le temps qu'Alec et Isabelle avec Lydia et Magnus se mirent à chercher Jace,

\- J'ai contacté l'enclave et aucun signe d'eux, pour le moment expliqua Lydia

\- De ton côté Magnus demanda Alec

\- Rien aussi et j'essaie, on dirait qu'ils sont dans l'eau déduit Magnus

\- Fais plus demanda Alec

L'air devient gelé, tous remarquaient l'air froid qui provenait d'Alec. Ses mains gelaient la table ce qui fascina Lydia et les autres chasseurs autour d'eux, Magnus essaya de se rapprocher pour le calmer quand Isabelle lui signe de la laisser faire.

\- Alec, calme-toi s'il te plait tu es en train de te laisser envahir par tes pouvoirs apaisa Isabelle

\- Je veux qu'on le retrouve décréta Alec

\- Je le sais mais calme-toi d'abord conseilla Isabelle

Il souffla doucement pour se calmer quand son cœur se mit à battre ayant la sensation de quelque chose essayait de le posséder. Il haleta fortement ce qui inquiéta sa sœur qui le prit le bras, il s'appuya fortement sur la table avant de secouer la tête.

\- Ça va tout va bien rassura Alec

\- Tu devrais te reposer conseilla Lydia

\- Non tout va bien je veux tout les informations sur Jace ordonna Alec aux chasseurs

\- Non Alec, c'est un ordre je te relève de tes fonctions jusqu'à que tu te repose ordonna Lydia

Il fut énervé mais il comprit la raison et alla monter sur le toit pour se calmer, Magnus voulait le suivre quand Isabelle l'empêchait.

\- Laisse-le seul pour le moment conseilla Isabelle

\- Je comprends, je vais entrer chez moi et tenait moi au courant proposa Magnus

Elle hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur la joue, elle monta sur le toit et réajusta sa veste en voyant le sol gelé autour de son frère. Elle le prit dans ses bras,

\- Je veux le revoir Izzy, je ne le sens pas et j'ai peur ce que Valentin peut lui faire s'inquiéta Alec

\- Je sais mais Jace est fort et il ne démontra pas ce que Valentin peut lui faire à part l'enfermer dans une cage plein de canard nargua Isabelle

\- Son cauchemar le plus total rigola Alec

Elle le berça doucement ce qui le fit calmer avant que l'alarme se mit à sonner, ils descendirent pour voir Maryse qui se tenait sur l'estrade avec un homme en costume.

\- Nous sommes en guerre, Valentin a la coupe mortelle. L'enclave nous envoie en un nouvel émissaire que je vous présente Victor Aldertree, présenta Maryse

\- Trahie par l'enclave siffla Lydia

L'homme s'avança et fit face à tout le monde,

\- Je suis ravie de vous connaître, Jace Wayland fut enlevé par l'ennemi et tous ceux qui le connaissent viennent me rejoindre dans le bureau déclara Aldertree

Il dispersa tout le monde, Maryse vient voir ses enfants qui étaient mécontent de la situation.

\- Maman que se passe-t-il et d'où il sort celui-là fulmina Isabelle

\- L'enclave en état d'urgence depuis que la coupe se retrouve dans la main de Valentin ainsi que Jace, je suis inquiète pour lui s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Il va bien maman rassura Alec

Elle regarda son fils et lui caressa la joue avant de remarquer sa joue glacé signe qu'il avait utilisé son pouvoir de glace,

\- Evite de montrer ton pouvoir à Aldertree décréta Maryse

* * *

**Review ? **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'invitation d'Ashura et le délai de Valentin. Bisous glacées. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Piyya69: Ce sera dans le prochain chapitre qu'il va faire la rencontre de son père, ravie que ça te plaise **

**Maia 0067: Encore des rebondissement dans ce chapitre et rencontre avec Ashura dans le prochain chapitre **

**LolliOta : Les ennuis vont commencer dans ce chapitre et tu vas adorer**

**Lavigne 126: Oh tu as intérêt de mettre tes idées ultra chaud, allez un chapitre que tu vas apprécier **

**Alec Barton: La rencontre se fera dans le prochain chapitre mais tu vas adorer ce chapitre qui sera plein d'Ashura **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 4, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 4**_

Alec venait de sortit du bureau d'Aldertree après avoir discuté avec lui au sujet de Jace, sa mère lui avait demandé de rien dire au sujet de ses pouvoirs de glace. Il sortit ayant envie de tranquillité et alla dans son coin, il usa son pouvoir de glace pour geler autour de lui. Il se calma tranquillement quand il ressentit la sensation de possession le reprendre encore une fois, il respira plusieurs fois avant de souffler doucement. Il entra dans l'institut et entendit l'alarme de l'institut ce qui le fit dépêcher dans la salle des opérations, il manqua de souffla en voyant l'affiche de recherche de Jace comme si il était un criminel. Il fut énervé en voyant ça et se tourna vers Aldertree, Isabelle le devança en demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il en informa que Jace était un criminel à ses yeux par ce que lui a dit Clary, ils se tournaient vers la rousse qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle a pu raconter, avant qu'elle ne put dire un mot l'émissaire défendit à Jocelyn et Clary de sortir de l'enceinte de l'institut par leur lien avec Valentin. Il congédia aussi Simon et Luke en leur rappelant leur statut de créature obscur, Alec fut énervé qu'il commence à geler l'air. Maryse et Isabelle lui prirent chacun le bras pour le faire calmer, il serra le poing et essaya de se calmer pour ne pas geler l'institut sous sa colère. Il alla dans la salle d'entraînement et évacuer tout sa colère dans le sac de boxe, sa sœur entra et le laissa calmer en réajustant sa veste sous l'air glaciale que dégageait son frère. Elle expira de la vapeur ce qui signifie qu'Alec avait vraiment gelé l'air, il se tourna vers elle. Il se calma doucement en rendant la température normal, Pendant ce temps Jace était sur le pont avec Valentin qui brandissait la coupe devant une centaine de terrestre sur un bateau en direction de nulle part, celui-ci mélangea son sang dans la coupe et le montra comme un offrande à les terrestres en bas.

\- REJOIGNEZ-MOI ET MON FILS DANS CETTE QUÊTE, REJOIGNEZ-NOUS proposa Valentin

Plus tard le blond marcha parmi les cadavres de terrestres qui n'avaient pas réussi l'épreuve, il eut les larmes aux yeux devant tant de sacrifices.

\- Jace enfin je retrouve déclara Clary en courant vers lui

\- Clary, comment as-tu arrivé ici questionna Jace

\- Pas le temps, les hommes de Valentin vont nous attraper. Suis-moi proposa Clary

Il le suivit vers en bas qui d'après elle avait un portail ouvert, les hommes de Valentin commençaient à les poursuivre. Il prit un arme et commença à les battre un par un, il croisa Valentin qui s'avança avec un sourire vers eux. Il prit un poignard avant de le jeter à la tête de Valentin et se tourna vers Clary,

\- Où est le portail demanda Jace

Elle lui sourit narquoisement avant de prendre sa stèle et passa sur sa rune, la rune le révéla le vrai Valentin.

\- Je pense qu'un petit entraînement ne te fera pas de mal sourit Valentin

Alec et Isabelle étaient dans le bureau d'Aldertree qui les envoya en mission, ils allaient dans un club de sport. Ils observaient le match entre deux champions quand le plus baraqué vainquit son adversaire, Izzy sourit narquoisement en le regardant.

\- Joli mouvement complimenta Isabelle

\- Si tu veux, je pourrais te montrer chez moi proposa le champion

Le noiraud gloussa moqueusement,

\- Tu as un problème la beauté se moqua le champion ce qui irrita Alec

\- Laisse-moi faire proposa Isabelle en stoppant son frère

Elle alla sur le tatami et fit face le champion,

\- Ecoute je ne frappe pas les jolis filles révéla le champion

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui donna un coup de pied dans le genou, il tomba ce que en profita Izzy en lui donnant un coup de genou dans le visage après lui avoir caressé le visage. Il tomba par terre, elle posa son talon sur son torse avec un sourire vainqueur alors que Alec riait narquoisement.

\- Tu me fais montrer ses mouvements nargua Isabelle

Plus tard le champion était en train de se faire moquer par l'un de ses collègues, il ne vit pas deux hommes avec la rune du cercle dans le cou.

\- Êtes-vous le champion de ce dojo questionna le chasseur

\- Qui me demande demanda le champion

\- Vous allez nous suivre ordonna le deuxième chasseur en le prenant par l'épaule

Il le renversa par-dessus-son épaule, il défit sa rune qui révéla Isabelle. Alec tua l'un d'eux avec son arc, son complice se suicida en souriant. Ils étaient désespérés par l'acte du complice, ils se dirigeaient l'institut. Sa sœur alla faire son rapport à Aldertree, il alla dans sa chambre en touchant sa rune de parabataï. Il eut une idée pour localiser son frère, il se leva pour aller chez Magnus.

\- ALEC interpella Maryse

\- Maman demanda Alec

\- Où est ce que tu vas questionna Maryse

\- Je vais chez Magnus, je veux retrouver Jace par nos liens répondit Alec

\- Je comprends, vas-y mais n'utilise pas tes pouvoirs et ne perds pas le contrôle défendit Maryse

Il haussa la tête et avança deux pas pour se retourna vers sa mère qui était sur le point de retourner dans l'institut,

\- Maman, durant toute ma vie je ne t'ai fait que t'écouter au sujet de mon pouvoir de glace mais tu devrais m'expliquer pourquoi est ce que tu m'as toujours interdit de l'utiliser proposa Alec

Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire, il s'en alla alors qu'elle le regarda. Elle pensa qu'il le saura la vérité le jour de son anniversaire ce qui l'effraya ne voulant pas que son fils s'éloigne d'elle, ce dernier se rendit chez Magnus. Il était en train de s'entraîner avec sa magie,

\- Magnus demanda Alec

\- Oui répondit Magnus

\- Je sais que la dernière fois, je t'ai crié dessus et je suis désolé s'excusa Alec

\- Et demanda Magnus

\- Je m'en veux terriblement pour ça répondit Alec

Il lança sa magie vers lui dont il esquiva, il alla sur le balcon et essaya de faire attraction sur le torse nu de l'asiatique. Heureusement pour lui, Magnus mit un sweat sur lui.

\- Quand les choses ne deviennent trop loin, ne me repousse pas s'il te plait conseilla Magnus

\- Entendu accepta Alec

Pendant ce temps Jace attaché et se faisait tabasser par un l'un des hommes de Valentin, ce dernier arrêta la punition et passa sa stèle sur sa rune de guérison.

\- Allez rhabille-toi et viens proposa Valentin en jetant un t-shirt pour Jace

Il le mit fébrilement et le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine où il faisait des spaghettis. Il était en train de couper des piments d'Espelette en le mettant la sauce,

\- Le secret est de rajouter une touche d'épice pour raviver le goût révéla Valentin

Jace ne répondit pas en se mettant contre le mur, il prit les pâtes pour les poser sur des assiettes.

\- Tu as toujours adoré les pâtes quand je les faisais sourit Valentin

\- Je me souviens que c'était Mickaël Wayland qui me faisait les pâtes pour moi commenta Jace sarcastiquement

\- Ca été toujours moi sous les traits de Mickaël sourit Valentin

Le blond regarda le couteau à viande prés de lui, il regarda son père avant de l'empoigner pour le lancer sur lui. Il esquiva son geste avant de le mettre sur le plan de travail en faisant un bras en clefs, il le relâcha avant de lui donner à manger. Ils se retrouvaient sur le pont avant, Jace regarda la mer et les hommes qui travaillent sous les ordres de Valentin. Il eut la peine en voyant les veines noires d'un sorcier,

\- Regarde l'avenir mon fils, les créatures obscurs sont tous des démons qui n'attendent que d'envahir le monde déclara Valentin

\- Les créatures obscures ne sont pas tous cruel que tu peux le prétendre défendit Jace

\- Tu pense à Lucian ou bien l'ami vampire de Clary, ou encore à Magnus Bane avec ton parabataï le fils de Maryse et de Robert conclu Valentin

\- Alec n'est pas une créature obscur défendit Jace avec véhémence

\- Donc ils ne t'ont pas dit les mystères de sa naissance, ça sera amusant quand je te dirai plus tard ricana Valentin

Le blond n'écouta pas son père et se pencha en avant sur le rempart du bateau, il regarda l'océan en bas et évalua la situation. Son père s'approcha de lui,

\- N'essaye pas de ce que tu compte de faire commenta Valentin

Il prit un sorcier qui passait par là et le colla contre le rempart dont avait une barrière qui brûla le pauvre homme, il le relâcha ce qui choqua le blond.

\- Il faut t'endurcir mon fils déclara Valentin en l'invitant à le suivre

Alec était allongé torse nu dans le canapé de Magnus, ce dernier alla l'aider à travers la douleur pour l'aider à repérer Jace.

\- Tu es prêt demanda Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec

Il se concentra et avant d'écarquiller les yeux, Magnus fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

\- Un problème demanda Magnus

\- Je le ressens de nouveau répondit Alec

Il se rhabilla pour aller à l'institut, Jocelyn et Clary rentraient plus tard. La rousse était furieuse, Isabelle vint lui parler ce qui rapporta aux oreilles d'Alec. Ce dernier était en train de donner des coups de poings dans le sac de boxe, il entendit des pas arriver vers lui.

\- Alec, écoute…commença Clary

\- Non toi écoute, depuis que tu es arrivée tout va mal. Mes parents ont été désapprouvés par l'enclave, ma sœur a failli perdre ses runes et mon frère Jace est perdu dans la nature avec un psychopathe qui lui fit je ne sais quoi cracha Alec

\- Jace est mon frère aussi révéla Clary

\- Non, il est mon frère car je le connais car tu ne sais pas qu'il est alors que moi oui. Nous ne voulons pas de toi ici, quitte cet institut immédiatement ordonna Alec

Isabelle entra dans la pièce en les entendant parler, elle appela son frère pour le ramener à l'ordre.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute tout ça défendit Isabelle

\- AH OUAIS DEPUIS QU'ELLE EST ARRIVE, RIEN NE VA PLUS IZZY ELLE EST COMME SON PERE QUI AIME MANIPULER LES AUTRES. NOUS AVONS TOUT FAIRE POUR RAMENER TA MERE ET QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FAIT EN ECHANGE ELLE ESSAYE DE TUER MON PARABATAÏ ET MON FRERE cria Alec

La pièce devient glacée sous la colère d'Alec, la jeune brune s'approcha de son frère pour le faire calmer.

\- Clary va t'en immédiatement ordonna Isabelle

Elle s'en éloigna en frottant ses bras avec ses mains sous la froideur qu'avait dégagée Alec sous la colère, elle prit le visage de son frère entre ses mains.

\- Calme-toi, je t'en prie apaisa Isabelle

Il inspira et expira doucement pour se calmer, la température redevient normal ce qui arrangea la brune qui commença à trembler de froid. Plus tard Maryse pénétra dans la chambre de son fils qui était avec Isabelle,

\- Nous avons repérer Jace sur un bateau, préparez-vous pour aller le récupérer ordonna Maryse

\- Maman, et Aldertree questionna Isabelle

\- J'en fais mon affaire, vous allez avec la meute de Luke qui vous attend avec Magnus. Ramenez-moi votre frère sain et sauf déclara Maryse

\- Oui maman sourit Alec

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir avec sa sœur prendre leurs armes, ils retrouvent la meute de Luke et Magnus qui était venu enchanter la voiture de Luke pour qu'ils puissent rouler sur l'eau. Simon qui était présent,

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative que ça demanda Simon effrayé

\- Non alors tu monte point barre ordonna Magnus

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça mais Simon a raison nous avons une autre alternative plus radicale et aussi moins épuisant pour toi proposa Alec

\- Ah oui s'étonna Magnus

Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers la mer, il soupira et se concentra avant de lancer une vague de glace sur la mer qui fit un long route.

\- C'est vrai que c'est plus radical et moins dangereux déclara Magnus en le regardant

Il lui fit un sourire avant de monter dans le pick-up de Luke qui démarra la voiture, il fit le chemin avec son pouvoir de glace. Valentin fut averti par un de ses hommes au sujet de l'arrivée de Luke et les autres,

\- Laissez-les arrive sourit Valentin

Alec et les autres montaient su le bateau, le noiraud sentit la sensation de possession refaire sur surface. Il haleta fortement avant de secouer la tête, il rassura Magnus qui inquiet pour lui. Ils se jetaient dans la bataille en voyant les hommes de Valentin fonçaient sur eux, Jace sortit de la cabine et les vit présent pour le sauver. Il prit un arme d'un chasseur et commença à se battre en se frayant un chemin pour rejoindre sa fratrie, il enlaça Alec et Isabelle brièvement.

\- Je suis content de vous voir déclara Jace

\- Nous aussi mais pour le moment nous devons faire quelque chose avertis Isabelle en repoussant un chasseur

Il hocha la tête et commença à se battre avec sa fratrie, Maryse et Robert arrivaient avec la force en plus de Lydia. Ils rejoignaient la bataille, Alec lança sa dernière flèche pour sauver Magnus, voyant qu'il n'avait plus de flèche. Il ferma les yeux

\- PARDONNE-MOI MAMAN cria Alec en regardant sa mère

Maryse repoussa son adversaire et entendit le cri de pardon de son fils, ce dernier usa son pouvoir de glace pour repousser les adversaires. Valentin qui se tenait en haut sur le pont inférieur avec Luke qui était en train de se battre contre lui,

\- La bataille n'est pas encore finis déclara Valentin en riant

Un portail s'ouvrit de nulle part et fit ressortir plusieurs démons, Alec était en train d'utiliser ses pouvoirs quand la sensation de possession recommença de nouveau. Ashura de son trône sourit,

**\- Je n'aime pas la manière dont tu utilise tes pouvoirs face à ses bandes de guignol **fulmina Ashura dans son esprit

\- Qui êtes-vous demanda Alec

**\- Laisse-moi t'apprendre utiliser correctement tes pouvoirs **conseilla Ashura

Il ne répondit et se laissa entraîner dans les ténèbres, tous autour de lui ne remarquaient pas ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de lui. L'orage commença à se former et la mer se mit à agiter, un éclair tomba du ciel en foudroyant derrière Alec. Tous se tournaient vers lui,

\- AH hurla Alec d'un cri inhumain

Une puissante colonne de lumière aveugla tout le monde et fit projeter tout le monde, Jace hurla le nom de son frère dans la colonne de lumière. La colonne s'estompa en révélant doucement les courbes d'Alec, son apparence avait tout changé.

\- Alec, c'est toi demanda Maryse en ne reconnaissant plus son fils

Il marcha lentement, ses cheveux avaient grandi et lui arriva quasiment au niveau de ses chevilles. Ils étaient d'un bleu neige, son t-shirt avait disparu dans la colonne de lumière. Son regard était glacial, ses yeux étaient d'un rouge profond. Des tatouages tribaux ornaient son torse nu,

**\- Désolé pour l'attente maintenant le combat peut reprendre normalement **déclara Ashura à travers Alec

Il sourit sadiquement avant de disparaîtraient pour apparaître en écrasant un chasseur aux ordres de Valentin contre le plancher. Il écrasa sa tête en répandant la cervelle partout, il ricana sadiquement, il disparu de nouveau en apparaissant au milieu des démons. Il donna des coups violent qui tuaient les démons, il les gela en les détruisant. Il prit la tête de l'un des démons et les envoya dans le ciel, il sauta et le prit en lui donnant des coups de boules. Il fut réduit en cendre par les coups d'Ashura, il se mit à ricaner sadiquement assez fortement et se tourna vers les chasseurs.

**\- J'ai dit que le combat recommence alors amenez-vous bande de ver de terre **grinça Ashura

Il tua encore un en donnant un coup de pic de glace qu'il a fait apparaître, tout le monde était choqué par la scène.

\- Ce n'est pas Alec, quelque chose a appris possession déclara Isabelle ce qui confirma tout le monde

Ashura à travers le corps d'Alec leva la main par-dessus sa tête, une faux de glace immense apparut dans sa main.

**\- CRAIGNEZ-MOI CAR JE SUIS LA MORT QUI VIENT FAUCHER VOTRE ÂME **déclara Ashura dans un rire diabolique

Les néo-Shadowhunter eurent peur de voir Ashura ainsi, celui-ci faucha les chasseurs en les coupant en deux. Il continua son carnage sanglant avec sa faux, Magnus voyant que ce n'était pas l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux se leva et courra vers lui.

\- ALEXANDER, ARRÊTE stoppa Magnus

Le cri de Magnus eut un impact dans l'esprit d'Alec, il se réveilla et repoussa Ashura.

\- Sors de mon corps ordonna Alec en le repoussant

**\- Retourne dormir et laisse-moi faire tranquillement **gronda Ashura

\- Tu vas faire du mal à ce que j'aime s'écria Alec

Ashura fut repoussé hors de son esprit, il se réveilla sur son trône et se mit à rire sombrement. Au même moment Alec reprit possession de son corps et regarda le carnage qu'il avait fait, le sorcier s'approcha de lui doucement.

\- Magnus s'évanouis Alec dans ses bras

Ses cheveux reprirent leur couleur d'origine mais garda la longueur, Jace et les autres vinrent le voir.

\- Où est Valentin demanda Maryse en voyant Luke blessé

\- Il s'est échappé mais nous le retrouverons plus tard rassura Luke

Elle hocha la tête et arrêta les survivants qui restaient, ils rentraient à l'institut. Alec se réveilla à l'infirmerie encore groggy par la possession de son corps, tous étaient inquiet autour de lui.

\- Tout va bien chéri s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Oui, mais que s'est-il passé demanda Alec

\- Tu ne souviens plus ton carnage sanglant que tu as fait sur le bateau de Valentin interrogea Isabelle sans tact

Il regarda ses parents confus,

\- Tout ce que je souviens était que je venais de sauver Magnus avant de demander pardon à maman comme j'allais utiliser mon pouvoir de glace raconta Alec

\- Rien d'autre parce que tu étais quelqu'un d'autre déduit Clary

Maryse et Robert se regardaient d'un coup d'œil en réalisant de ce qu'il s'est passé avec leur fils,

\- Je me souviens qu'une voix lugubre m'a parlé en me disant de le laisser faire en m'aidant à utiliser mes pouvoirs et ce fut le noir total avant de me réveillé par la voix de Magnus expliqua Alec

\- Par l'ange tout puissant tu étais comme possédé et même ton apparence a changé révéla Isabelle

Il fronça les sourcils devant la révélation de sa sœur et se regarda dans un miroir avant de prendre les cheveux longs dans son dos ce qui le fit horrifier,

\- Par l'ange Izzy aide-moi, j'ai l'air d'épouvantail s'horrifia Alec

\- Un magnifique épouvantail en tout cas complimenta Magnus qui était présent

Il rougit alors que Maryse et Robert s'éclipsaient discrètement,

\- Il va venir le chercher ça se fait aucun doute décréta Robert en fermant les yeux

\- Je vais le perdre pour toujours pleura Maryse

Il le prit dans ses bras en la consolant, Alec pendant que Isabelle s'occupait de lui de ses cheveux fut heureux d'apprendre que son parabataï était encore vivant et était à la cité silencieux pour être jugé dont il pensa qu'il va sortir étant innocent. Au même moment quatre hommes entraient dans la salle du trône d'Ashura,

\- Toshiro tu iras à Idris pour apporter une invitation pour que mon fils vienne ici, quand à vous trois Hokushin, Seitei et Touou vous allez escorter mon héritier jusqu'à moi ordonna Ashura

\- Bien votre majesté répondit le quatuor

Ils disparurent de la vue d'Ashura, la jeune fille aux clochettes entra dans la salle du trône et vit l'empereur des glaces en train de sourire de joie. Alec passa une main dans ses cheveux et alla voir Magnus, il toqua sa porte dont ouvrit le sorcier.

\- Alexander sourit Magnus

\- Tu as dit que tu voulais me voir signala Alec

\- Oui, je voulais te proposer qu'on irait boire un verre proposa Magnus

\- Avec joie se réjouit Alec en repensant aux mots d'Isabelle au sujet qu'il faut qu'il se détend

Ils allaient dans un bar pour boire un verre, ils commençaient à jouer aux billards.

\- C'est comme le tir à l'arc compara Alec

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué du tout gloussa Magnus en admirant le postérieur du chasseur

Le noiraud rata son coup avant de se redresser pour aller boire un coup quand il entendit les boules se cognaient les uns contre les autres, il se retourna et vit Magnus en train de jouer.

\- Tu es en train de faire ton truc déduit Alec

\- J'ai de l'expérience sur le billard sourit Magnus

Il sourit en rougissant, ils terminaient leur verre avant de marcher un peu dans la ville. Ils allaient manger un gaufre ensemble tout en discutant, ils rentraient plus tard au loft de Magnus. Ils étaient assis dans le canapé de Magnus,

\- J'ai passé une bonne soirée Magnus remercia Alec

\- Il fallait que je te fasse sortir de ce hideux bâtiment que vous appelez l'institut nargua Magnus

\- Il n'est pas hideux ouais bon il est hideux rigola Alec

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, le noiraud s'approcha du sorcier timidement. Leurs lèvres se touchaient à peine quand Alec prit son courage à deux mains et l'embrassa timidement, le sorcier prit les devants et l'initia au baiser. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément ce qui fit gémir le chasseur qui se mit quasiment sur les genoux du sorcier, son téléphone sonna ce qui les fit séparer.

\- Il faut que je réponds souffla Alec les joues rouges

\- Vas-y sourit Magnus

Il répondit qui était un message d'Izzy qui lui informa une mission, il soupira en regardant le sorcier.

\- Il faut que j'aille hésita Alec

\- Va faire ton boulot, Shadowhunter. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici révéla Magnus

Il était sur le point de s'en aller et se retourna vers Magnus qui l'avait raccompagné à la porte, il le prit par la chemise et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

\- Je te retrouve plus tard déclara Alec en le relâchant

Il s'en alla en laissant le sorcier complètement à l'ouest, ce dernier s'arrangea en soupirant d'aise.

\- Ah les Lightwood, il faut toujours qu'ils aient le dernier mot sourit Magnus en refermant sa porte

Alec siffla heureux jusqu'à l'institut ce qui remarqua Isabelle, elle ne dit rien en le laissant dans son monde. Valentin était en train de repenser au carnage d'Alec, il frémit d'effroi rien que d'y penser.

\- Je te tuerai avec les autres quand j'aurai réussi à avoir l'épée mortel se promit Valentin

**\- Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul cheveu de mon fils **gronda une voix familière à ses oreilles

Il déglutit et se retourna pour voir Ashura dans son armure assis sur un trône de glace, son regard incandescents le fusilla sur place.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici démon cracha Valentin

Ashura leva la main et l'envoya dans le décor, il se releva en frissonnant de froid.

**\- Je suis venu te proposer ou plutôt de t'imposer un délai **proposa Ashura

\- Un délai ? Tu me prends pour qui interrogea Valentin

**\- Mon fils va venir pendant un moment avec moi pour qu'il s'entraîne à maîtriser ses pouvoirs durant deux ans dans votre monde qui sera deux mois dans la mienne, pendant ce laps de temps que je t'accorde tu vas rassembler ton armée autant de nombre que tu voudras mais en échange tu ne toucheras pas à Idris ni à aucun des chasseurs que côtoie mon fils **expliqua Ashura

\- Et si je refuse ton temps cracha Valentin

L'empereur des glaces fit un craquement sonore en tournant la tête, il le regarda en faisant un sourire diabolique.

**\- Mon petit carnage sur ton bateau pourra peut-être te convaincre **gloussa Ashura

Le chef du cercle déglutit d'effroi et accepta le délai impartit d'Ashura, ce dernier fit apparaître un sablier.

**\- Quand le dernier graine du sablier tombera, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux d'Idris mais d'ici deux ans tu resteras tranquille **déclara Ashura

Il acquiesça et regarda le sablier qui commença à s'écouler, le consul était dans son bureau avec l'inquisitrice Herondale.

\- Pardonnez-moi s'excusa Toshiro

Ils prirent leurs armes en voyant le jeune homme dans leur bureau,

\- Comment avez-vous traversé la barrière demanda Imogène

\- Je suis juste venu vous donner ceci de la part de mon maître informa Toshiro en présentant un rouleau de glace

Le consul prit le rouleau et le brisa avant de lire la lettre,

\- C'est une invitation pour Alexander Gédéon Lightwood de la part de l'empereur des glaces déclara Malachie

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la rencontre avec Ashura et l'entraînement difficile d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta : Voilà la rencontre entre Ashura et Alec, l'avancement de la relation sera dans le chapitre 7 **

**Maia 0067: Voilà ce que tu attendais la rencontre entre Ashura et Alec ainsi que son entraînement **

**Lavigne 126: Tu as confondu ma belle, dans la dimension d'Ashura sera deux mois d'entraînement et dans le monde normale sera deux ans de décalage bon la rencontre ainsi que l'entraînement que tu ne vas pas apprécier et le retour d'Alec dans le prochain chapitre. **

**Alec Barton: Ne t'en fais pas il va faire des carnages prochainement, en plus le retour d'Alec sera dans le prochain chapitre et la rencontre dans ce chapitre **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 5, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 5**_

Magnus était en train de ronronner dans le cou d'Alec qui éclata de rire sous ses chatouilles, ça fera une semaine qu'ils sortaient ensemble seul Izzy et Clary avec Simon savaient pour eux. Jace était toujours à la cité silencieuse, Alec pivota sa tête pour embrasser le sorcier langoureusement. Son téléphone sonna ce qui les fit frustrer tous les deux, il répondit qui était une mission. Il l'embrassa avant de partir, presque trois semaines se sont écoulé depuis que le carnage sur le bateau de Valentin. Tous dans l'institut avaient un peu peur d'Alec par rapport ce qu'il s'est passé mais ensuite ils abandonnaient l'idée l'ayant côtoyé surtout après que Isabelle les aboyer dessus, Maryse et Robert n'ont pas encore rien dit au sujet de la naissance d'Alec et l'accord d'Ashura. Ils avaient peur de la réaction de leur aîné en l'apprenant, cependant ils ne savaient pas qu'une invitation fut envoyé pour Alec pour qu'il vient à la dimension d'Ashura. Valentin ayant accepté le délai d'Ashura rassembla le plus de monde possible en usant la coupe mortel, Aldertree était toujours à la tête de l'institut. Il soupçonnait beaucoup concernant le noiraud sur son pouvoir de glace ayant entendu des rumeurs, il voulait le voir à l'œuvre de ce fait. Il réfléchit un moyen en pensant à Jace, il sourit en pensant qu'il allait utiliser leur lien parabataï pour voir le pouvoir de glace d'Alec. Il envoya un message de feu à la cité silencieuse pour les informer de sa visite pou interrogé Jace, Alec arriva à l'institut après avoir nettoyé un nid de démon Shax. Il entra et roula des yeux en voyant le sourire narquoise de sa sœur, il alla prendre une douche froid. Il se changea et se regarda dans le miroir, grâce à sa sœur il avait retrouvé sa coupe normal et les formes tribaux sur son torse avait disparu. Il souvenait encore la voix lugubre presque froide qui avait pris possession de son corps, il secoua la tête avant de prendre ses vêtements. Il rejoint sa sœur dans la salle des opérations et vit qu'elle était en compagnie de Clary, sa relation avec la rousse s'était un peu améliorer après qu'il lui a présenté ses excuses.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Alec

\- Aldertree va aller interroger Jace à la cité silencieuse répondit Isabelle

\- Avec l'épée mortel, il comprendra que Jace est innocent des actions de Valentin et qu'il nous a aidé sur le bateau sourit Alec

\- Vous croyez qu'ils pourront le disculper demanda Clay

\- Si l'épée révèle l'innocente de Jace mais je sens que Aldertree à lui mettre les bâtons dans les roues pensa Alec

Isabelle pensa la même chose que son frère, l'émissaire alla dans la cité silencieuse et vit Jace enchaîné se mettre devant l'épée mortelle. Le frère silencieux usa l'épée pour que Jace puisses répondre à ses questions sous la vérité,

\- Bien, je vais vous poser des questions. Avez-vous été enlevé oui ou non par Valentin Morgenstern interrogea Aldertree

\- Oui répondit Jace

\- Avez-vous essayé de vous échapper pendant que vous étiez en captivité questionna Aldertree

\- Plusieurs fois mais Valentin me gardait à l'œil répondit Jace

Il acquiesça devant les bonnes réponses de Jace,

\- Savez-vous quels sont ses plans actuelle demanda Aldertree

\- Je ne sais pas pour ses plans actuels, je sais juste qu'il veut trouver un moyen pour éliminer les créatures obscurs expliqua Jace

\- Bien maintenant question suivante, as-tu des sentiments amoureuse pour ta sœur Clarissa Fairchirld interrogea Aldertree

\- Je ne veux pas répondre à cette question répondit Jace

L'épée l'obligea à répondre en prenant possession dans son corps, il grimaça de douleur. L'émissaire reprit sa question, le blond prit l'épée dans sa main et essaya de suicider avant qu'un frère silencieux l'empêcha.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un martyr pour ça déclara Aldertree

\- Faîtes ce que vous voulez de moi mais laissez Clary en dehors de ça supplia Jace

\- L'enclave décidera de ton cas car pour moi tu mérite le bannissement étant le fils de Valentin décréta Aldertree

Le frère silencieux ramena Jace en prison, celui-ci donna un coup de poing au mur frustré. Il s'allongea et ne trouva pas le sommeil, pendant Aldertree rentra à l'institut pour contacter l'enclave sur le cas de Jace. L'inquisitrice ayant reçu les vidéos les visionna, elle fut mécontente des questions qu'avait posé leur émissaire.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que cet interrogatoire monsieur Aldertree interrogea Imogène

\- Je devais faire éclater la vérité madame l'inquisitrice répondit Aldertree

\- Je m'en fiche, c'était à moi de l'interroger de plus je dois venir en personne pour évaluer la situation de Jonathan Morgenstern mais aussi pour Alexander Lightwood expliqua Imogène

\- Alexander Lightwood demanda Aldertree

\- Je vous dirai alors de mon arrivée déclara Imogène en coupant la vidéo

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi est ce que l'enclave ait besoin d'Alec, ce dernier était en train de frapper son sac de boxe. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, il fut alerté par une notification d'un rassemblement. Il rejoint tout le monde et vit Aldertree sur l'estrade en les attendant tous rassemblé,

\- Je vais vous informait que l'inquisitrice Herondale va venir nous rendre visite pour interroger le prisonnier Jonathan Morgenstern, de ce fait j'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire dans cet institut déclara Aldertree

Alec serra les poings avant de sortir la main de sa sœur dans le sien pour le faire calmer, après le rassemblement il alla dans la cité silencieuse pour voir Jace. Ce dernier était heureux de le voir,

\- Je vois que tu t'habitue dans ta cellule nargua Alec

\- Tu parle, j'ai des voisins assez bruyants mais bon je m'adapte rigola Jace

Le blond était soulagé de rire de nouveau avec son parabataï, il reprit son sérieux en faisant un regard triste.

\- Je pense que je vais me faire bannir du monde obscur supposa Jace

\- Non, tu vas te battre tout tes forces Jace, tu m'entends je ne veux pas que mon parabataï soit un lâche. Aldertree attends que ça, alors prouve-lui que tu n'es pas comme Valentin encouragea Alec

Il acquiesça devant les encouragements de son parabataï, ils se serraient les mains à travers les barreaux.

\- Merci d'être venu pour moi remercia Jace

\- Tu seras libre mon frère, sois en sûr sourit Alec

Il sourit et le regarda partir, quelques jours plus tard l'inquisitrice arriva pour interroger Jace avec l'épée mortel. Elle le regarda curieusement en penchant légèrement la tête, un doute persista dans son esprit malgré sa conviction.

\- Êtes-vous vraiment le fils de Valentin demanda Imogène

\- Oui, même si je ne suis pas en fier de ça répondit Jace

\- Valentin a les yeux bleus et Jocelyn les yeux verts alors que le tien est doré comme…stoppa Imogène

Il vit la confusion dans les yeux de l'inquisitrice, elle se tourna vers le frère silencieux.

\- Otez-lui son t-shirt, je voudrais savoir une chose ordonna Imogène

Ils lui enlevaient son haut en le révélant son torse nu, le blond était mal à l'aise devant l'analyse scrutateur de la vieille femme. Elle le regarda avant de d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant la marque en forme d'étoiles sur l'épaule, elle s'avança fébrilement et toucha la marque.

\- Cette marque en forme d'étoile, où l'as –tu eu demanda Imogène les larmes aux yeux

\- Je ne sais pas, on m'a dit que cette marque je me suis fait étant enfant répondit Jace ne comprenant pas ce que la vielle femme voulait en venir

Elle sourit de joie, pour la première fois le masque froid de l'inquisitrice brisa et le cœur mort qui fut mort au décès de son fils battait dans sa poitrine.

\- Libérez-le, ordonna l'inquisitrice

Aldertree qui assista à la scène ne comprit pas la situation, le frère silencieux le libéra. Jace se massa les poignets avant de regarder Imogène confus, elle se tenait droit devant lui et passa une main dans son cou.

\- La marque sur ton épaule, ce sont la tâche de naissance que tous les héritiers mâle Herondale ont depuis Will Herondale révéla Imogène en prenant un collier dans son cou

\- Ça veut dire que je suis un Herondale déduit Jace en la regardant

Elle hocha la tête et s'avança vers lui, ses mains tremblaient en le regardant.

\- Tu es exactement comme ton père, je sais maintenant d'où vient ton obstination. Je sais qu'on t'a pris beaucoup Jace mais aujourd'hui tu n'es plus seul dans cette lutte, tu viens d'une lignée de Shadowhunter qui est connu pour leur droiture et leur vaillance contre les forces du mal. Tu vas recevoir ton héritage qui devait ton droit de naissance déclara Imogène en passant le collier dans son cou

Jace eut les larmes aux yeux en sachant que maintenant qu'il est un Herondale et non le fils de Valentin, elle caressa les épaules de son petit-fils.

\- Maintenant mon fils, tu vas savoir ce que c'est d'être un Herondale décréta Imogène avec la fierté dans les yeux

Il sourit et les accompagna jusqu'à l'institut dont elle les rassembla pour les informer de la filiation entre elle et Jace, Alec et Isabelle furent content de savoir que leur frère n'est pas le fils de Valentin de même que Clary.

\- Je vais repartir à Idris mais avant cela je veux que Alexander Gédéon Lightwood m'accompagne à Idris proposa l'inquisitrice

Il était interloqué par la proposition de l'inquisitrice et décida de l'accompagner, Jace demanda aussi de l'accompagner avec Isabelle ce qui accepta. Toute la fratrie avec Clary l'accompagna à Idris, ils étaient dans la salle des accords avec le consul.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous convoqué demanda Alec devant le consul

\- Pour que vous venez avec nous révéla Touou

Ils se retournaient vers eux, ils virent les trois démons présents. Ils prirent leurs armes,

\- Calmez-vous, nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous battre mais pour que vous venez avec nous prince Alexander pour rencontrer notre maître expliqua Touou

\- Comment ça prince Alexander demanda Isabelle

La porte s'ouvrit sur Maryse et Robert, elle avait les larmes aux yeux en les regardant.

\- Je savais que ce jour n'alla pas tarder sanglota Maryse dans les bras de Robert

\- Je ne comprends pas maman, tu connais ses démons demanda Jace

Alec regarda sa mère et marcha vers elle, il lui fit regarder dans ses yeux. Elle hocha la tête,

\- Dis-moi la vérité maman questionna Alec

\- Barbara Lightwood votre ancêtre avait eu une mission au Japon, elle et son équipe fut presque décimé par un démon mais elle fut la seule survivante car elle a été sauvé par un homme. L'homme en question est l'empereur des glaces raconta Robert en regardant les trois gardes venu chercher Alec

\- Votre père a raison, notre maître est votre ancêtre et aussi votre vrai père. L'empereur Ashura des glaces renchérit Touou

\- Alors la voix lugubre que j'ai entendu c'était lui déduit Alec en les regardant

\- Oui, il savait que vous avez hérité de ses pouvoirs par le grand Atavisme. Il nous a envoyé pour que vous le rencontrez et que vous puissiez aussi maîtriser vos pouvoirs expliqua Touou

\- Je vois, comment de temps est ce que je pourrais m'entraîner questionna Alec

\- Notre dimension et ce monde n'ont pas le même temps, un jour dans notre dimension équivaut à une semaine dans votre monde. Sa majesté vous demande deux mois qui représente deux ans dans votre monde décréta Touou

Il haleta devant le décalage de temps entre les deux mondes, il se mit à réfléchir de l'invitation.

\- Alec interpella Jace en voyant l'expression de son frère

\- J'accepte de venir accepta Alec déterminé

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller, je te rappelle que Valentin cours toujours dans la nature rappela Isabelle

\- Rassurez-vous Dame Isabelle, sa majesté lui a donné un délai de deux ans pour qu'il n'attaque aucun institut ou Idris rassura Touou

Le consul et l'inquisitrice étaient interloqués par le délai, le noiraud demanda une semaine pour qu'il puisse passer la dernier semaine avec sa famille. Ils acceptaient et disparu, ils rentraient à l'institut. Alec alla chez Magnus, il entra dans le loft du sorcier. Ce dernier vient l'accueillir et vit sa mine soucieuse,

\- Un problème mon ange questionna Magnus en massant ses épaules

Il l'emmena dans le canapé et lui expliqua l'invitation d'Ashura et le délai impartit pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs,

\- Je reviendrai qu'au bout de deux mois d'entraînement là-bas qui aurai l'équivalence de deux ans ici acheva Alec en le regardant

\- Je vois, qu'as-tu décidé interrogea Magnus

\- Je vais partir maîtriser mes pouvoirs, je te promets de revenir pour toi promit Alec

\- Tu as intérêt Shadowhunter sourit Magnus en lui caressant la joue

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, le sorcier lui caressa la joue avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Au bout d'une semaine les trois gardes d'Ashura reviennent le chercher, Alec termina de rassembler ses derniers affaires avant de sortir et salua tout le monde. Il trouva toute sa famille dehors avec Magnus et Clary en plus de Simon,

\- Alec pleura Max en courant vers lui

Il le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans ses cheveux, il sortit sa stèle et le donna à son petit frère.

\- Je te confie ma stèle et tu me le rendras quand je reviendrai en plus je serai là pour ta cérémonie de premier rune alors cesse de pleurer consola Alec

Il s'arrêta de pleurer, il se tourna vers Jace et Isabelle qui viennent l'enlacer. Il embrassa sa sœur sur le front et regarda Jace en le prenant par le bras,

\- Je te confie l'institut et tout le monde alors fais attention à toi décréta Alec

\- Reviens nous en vie mec parabataï cita Jace

\- Parabataï répondit Alec

Il se pivota vers ses parents et les prit aussi dans ses bras, il serra sa mère dans ses bras.

\- Sans que je réalise tu es devenu un homme déclara Maryse

\- Je serai toujours ton petit garçon, je reviendrai maman je te le promets promis Alec

Elle hocha la tête, il souffla en se tournant vers Magnus qui l'attendait en retrait. Il s'avança et lui caressa la joue, le sorcier claqua des doigts pour lui donner un collier. Il y avait un pendentif avec M et A enlacé,

\- Cadeau d'anniversaire déclara Magnus

\- Merci Magnus, je t'a…commença Alec

Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le défendre de le dire,

\- Tu me le diras quand tu reviendras, je ne veux pas que tu me le dis maintenant proposa Magnus

Il l'embrassa passionnément avant de le serrer dans ses bras, ses parents étaient éberlué mais ne dit rien, Clary et Simon lui souhaitaient bonne chance pour son entraînement.

\- C'est l'heure du départ avertis Touou

\- J'arrive signala Alec

L'un des hommes se tourna vers le ciel et leva la main, une colonne de lumière descendit vers eux. Il se sépare de l'étreinte de Magnus et se dirigea vers la colonne de lumière pour monter sur le socle avec les trois hommes, il se tourna vers sa famille et son petit ami ainsi que ses deux amis.

\- Je vous aime, on se retrouve dans deux ans sourit Alec

\- Nous t'aimons aussi décréta Maryse

Le socle s'éleva et disparut dans les étoiles avec la colonne de lumière, Isabelle regarda en pleurant quand une main le consola qui était celle de Magnus. Alec se retrouva dans un paysage froid où de loin il voyait un palais de glace surplombait tout la région,

\- Bienvenue à Sibéria, mon prince souhaita Touou

Il hocha la tête et suivit les trois gardes vers le palais, il entra et regarda autour de lui où il y avait que de la glace. Touou s'arrêta devant une grande porte, la porte était de glace avec des motifs tribaux dorée sur la porte.

\- Derrière cette porte se trouve la salle du trône où sa majesté vous attends signala Touou

Il hocha la tête en réajustant son sac, il poussa la porte et la referma sur lui. Il frissonna en frottant ses bras autour de lui, il eut froid en pénétrant à l'intérieur qui était une premier fois pour lui. Il marcha avant de voir un escalier de glace menant à un homme assis sur un trône de glace, Ashura sourit de joie en voyant Alec présent dans la pièce.

\- Bienvenu à toi mon fils alors tu ne viens pas saluer ton vieux père ricana Ashura

\- Pourquoi as-tu pris possession de moi lorsque nous étions sur le bateau interrogea Alec

Il regarda son fils avant de lever sa main vers lui, un vent glaciale fut lancer vers le noiraud qui l'envoya contre le mur. Il trembla de froid sous le vent froid que venait de lancer son père, il se révéla avant de lancer un pic de glace vers lui. Il l'attrapa d'un geste de la main,

\- Tu crois me faire peur avec tes pouvoirs qui pourraient effrayer une mouche nargua Ashura

Il leva sa main en l'envoyant contre le mur, dehors les trois hommes sourient en entendant le bruit de choc contre le mur.

\- Eh bien à peine une premier rencontre que c'est houleux sourit Touou

Ils entendirent des clochettes, ils tournaient la tête pour voir une jeune fille avec les clochettes. Ils s'inclinaient devant elle,

\- Est-il arrivé demanda la jeune fille

\- A l'instant et il est en train de parler avec sa majesté répondit Touou

Elle leva la tête et entendit les bruits d'affrontements dans la pièce, elle se mit à sourire lentement. Alec avait tout son corps engourdi par le froid, il claquait des dents. Ashura se leva de son trône et s'avança vers lui avant de s'accroupir.

\- Tu vas apprendre pendant ses deux mois à mieux maîtriser tes pouvoirs avant que tu repartes dans ton monde décréta Ashura

\- Entendu accepta Alec

Il sourit et se leva, quelques jours plus tard Alec était en train de recevoir un coup de pied dans le ventre par un homme. Il fut projeté sur le sol avant de recevoir un autre coup dans la tête ce qui le fit cracher du sang, il roula sur le côté pour éviter une tranche lumineux de la part de Mukuro. Ashura en haut d'une montagne accompagnée d'une jeune fille aux clochettes les observa,

\- Raizen et Yomi ne retiennent pas leurs coups contrairement à Mukuro constata la jeune fille avec les clochettes

\- Si il veut progresser alors il devra devenir plus fort car il est l'héritier de Sibéria, ses pouvoirs sont enfouis au fond de lui à force de ne pas tous les utiliser expliqua Ashura

Raizen tenait Alec par les cheveux avant de le lâcher pour lui donner un coup de genou dans la mâchoire, le démon s'accroupit en regardant son prince se relevé encore. Il cracha du sang sur le côté, il était en sang partout avec des bleus sur son torse. A peine lendemain de son arrivé que son père avait commencé son entraînement, il avait désigné trois démons qui était les plus forts de l'empire d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit pour l'entraîner. Il se concentra de nouveau sur ses pouvoirs avant de se mettre à courir pour se battre contre eux, Yomi apparut devant lui pour le repousser avec une vague d'énergie démoniaque. Il se protégea en souriant et donna un coup de pied à le démon qui l'esquiva, les trois se battirent avec lui ensemble. Plus tard il fut crucifié sur un morceau de bois au fond de l'eau avec quinze mètre de plaque de glace qui le recouvrait,

\- Si tu veux ressortit de ce lac, tu devras utiliser tout ton pouvoir pour en sortit sinon tu mourras prévient Ashura

Alec avait les yeux fermés en essayant de contenir tout l'air dans son corps, il serra les chaînes qui le maintiennent sur le bois. Il ouvrit les yeux avant de voir le collier de Magnus avec lui,

\- Alexander, bats-moi mon ange encouragea Magnus en apparaissant devant lui

Il regarda la silhouette de Magnus,

\- Libère tout ton pouvoir en fond de toi, sache que je t'attends à New-York. Tu as promit de me revenir alors libère-toi décréta Magnus

\- Je n'arrive pas à libéré mes pouvoirs, quelque chose m'empêchent signala Alec

\- Alors tu perdras tout le monde avertis une voix

Il écarquilla les yeux en se voyant lui-même, il regarda autour de lui et vit tout sa famille par terre mort avec Magnus et l'institut en feu.

\- Ce sera l'œuvre de Valentin quand il aura finis de tuer tout le monde et prendre l'enclave à son contrôle, Jace et Clary seront capturé et torturé par lui et Magnus sera pire car il est l'un des puissants sorciers encore en vie. Il mènera des expériences sur lui en le soumettant à son contrôle est ce ça que tu veux demanda Alec dans son esprit

Il regarda son petit ami en train de se faire torturé par le chef du cercle et lui faire des expériences sur lui, il serra les poings en regardant.

\- Veux-tu cela questionna Alec intérieur

\- Non, je ne veux pas ça je veux arrêter Valentin déclara Alec

\- Alors il ne te reste une chose à faire souligna Alec intérieur

Il ouvrit les yeux et se concentra, l'eau se mit à frétille autour de lui. Ashura regarda le lac gelé avant de se tourner pour aller au palais, la jeune fille avec les clochettes le regarda partir. Il s'arrêta avant de se retourner quand une explosion éclata le lac, l'eau resta figé dans la glace. Ashura sourit de fierté en voyant ça,

\- Enfin il a libéré tous son pouvoir se réjouit Ashura

Alec se tenait torse nu dans les airs et regarda de loin, il était de dos et se retourna pour faire face à son père.

\- Maintenant le vrai entraînement va commencer sourit Ashura de joie

Au moment Isabelle était dehors en train de regarder le ciel, elle pensa à son frère aîné.

\- Izzy, tu es là demanda Clary

\- Oui, je regardai le ciel en me demandant si Alec va bien questionna Isabelle

\- Je pense qu'il va bien, je te rappelle qu'il est un Lightwood et aussi un Shadowhunter de mérite réconforta Clary

\- Je sais mais il me manque tellement, ça fait à peine six mois qu'il est partit. C'est dur souffla Isabelle

\- Il t'a promit de revenir n'est ce pas alors il va revenir sourit Clary

Elle acquiesça et retourna dans l'institut avec la rousse, Alec se tenait torse nu devant son père qui était dans la même tenue que lui. Ils étaient dans une plaine désertique gelée, de loin la jeune fille avec des clochettes se tenait sur un bloc de glace. Une autre jeune fille avec des habits légers vint la rejoindre,

\- A voir son expression, il est heureux de pouvoir l'entraîner maintenant qu'il a pu enfin libérer son pouvoir sourit la jeune fille

\- Exact mais il faut dire qu'Alexander est quelqu'un tenace sourit la jeune fille avec les clochettes

Un vent souffla ce qui les fit disparaître, le prince apparut en courant et donna un coup de poing dans le vide. L'empereur apparut devant lui en souriant, il lui donna un coup de pied dont il évita. Il sauta dans les airs avant de lancer des pics de glace, Ashura esquiva ses pics avant d'invoquer une épée de glace. Alec invoqua aussi une épée de glace et commença à se battre avec lui, de loin les deux jeunes filles virent que des ondes de chocs signe que le combat d'entraînement était intense. Ashura sourit en fonçant sur la terre, le chasseur était sur le point de lui donner un coup d'épée quand il traversa l'image de son père. Il retourna en parant son attaque, ils firent une prise de force ensemble. Ils se concentraient sur leur pouvoir, autour d'eux l'air devient encore plus glacial. L'empereur ramena son fils vers lui et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre pour le projeter dans les airs, Alec se reprit dans les airs et fit un arc de glace et tira une multitude de flèche de glace. Ashura fit un bouclier de glace pour se protéger, il s'élança avant de se battre de nouveau au corps à corps. Le chasseur disparut plusieurs fois tout en donnant des coups à son père qui riposta sans cesse à ses attaques,

\- C'est bien mon fils, tu apprends vite plus que je ne l'aurai pensé sourit Ashura

Il donna un coup de poing à son père qui fut sonné et lui donna un violent coup ce que le fit traverser la couche de glace atterrit dans l'eau, il nagea vers la surface en faisant exploser la couche de glace. L'empereur regarda fixement devant lui avant de se retourner vers Alec qui le regarda froidement, il sourit de joie.

\- Viens que je t'apprends encore plus invita Ashura en faisant le geste de la main

Il se précipita sur lui pour recommencer à se battre contre lui, leurs coups furent de nouveau échanger.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'enlèvement d'Isabelle et allié ou ennemie. Bisous glacées. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta : Son retour dans ce chapitre, il sera Badass au niveau des combats un peu aussi envers l'enclave XD **

**Maia 0067: Oui un entraînement très dur pour Alec c'est vrai que ce n'est pas pour les midinettes XD allez son retour dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126 : Disons qu'Ashura n'aime pas parler il préfère passer à l'action XD avie que tu as aimé le passage de Magnus avec le collier, je l'avais imaginer en fait. J'adore tes idées, je vais commencer à réfléchir dessus et le retour d'Alec dans ce chapitre **

**Alec Barton: "hachi qui regarde Alec saigner du nez" Eh bien je ne vais pas te dire que Ashura et Alec vont s'entraîner de nouveau dans quelques chapitres plus tard " Tout l'enfer se retrouva sous les flots du sang d'Alec pendant que Satan pestait et ques les démons ramaient sur la barque Hachi était en train de pêcher " Bon ben il faut le retrouver XD l'enlèvement d'Isabelle tu vas l'apprécier drôlement. Pour les trois démons ils viennent du mangas YU YU Hakusho **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 6, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 6**_

Isabelle regarda le ciel étoilé en pensant à son frère, ça ferait deux ans qu'il est partit s'entraîner dans la dimension de leur ancêtre qui le considère étant son fils. Depuis son départ elle a pris l'habitude d'observer le ciel en pensant à lui, elle entendit des pas et une main chaude sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête vers Jace qui lui sourit, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule en voyant que lui aussi regarda le ciel. Ils restaient un moment ainsi en pensant à Alec, ils retournaient dans l'institut pour se préparer pour une patrouille. Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis qu'Alec est partit rejoindre Ashura pour s'entraîner, la vie avançait à peine pour les Lightwood. Aldertree jusqu'à le retour d'Alec fut nommé directeur temporaire de l'institut, il dominait les autres et essaya de glander des informations sur Alec. Il essaya plusieurs fois d'invité Isabelle à dîné qui refusa plusieurs fois son invitation, la jeune femme pour échapper l'harcèlement étouffante du directeur alla parfois dormir chez Magnus. Ils se sont rapprochés énormément, ils se sont devenus des meilleurs amis. Le sorcier réconforta énormément la jeune femme en rappelant la promesse d'Alec de revenir ce qui l'encouragea, des fois Jace venait avec elle mais restant poli avec Magnus qui est le petit ami de son frère. Magnus les accompagna quelque fois lors de leur mission en s'assurant qu'ils ne risquent rien, Jace secrètement de son côté protégeait aussi le sorcier sans qu'il ne sache. Pendant ce temps Alec poursuivit son entraînement et avait beaucoup changé en espace de deux mois, son père était fier de lui dont il est devenu le prince héritier de Sibéria. L'heure de son départ dans son monde approchait à grands pas, il aimait contempler le collier de Magnus lui a offert pour son anniversaire. Il aimait l'embrasser avant de le remettre dans son cou, il avait révélé à Ashura son homosexualité. Ce dernier avait haussé un sourcil après sa révélation, il haussa les épaules en disant que si son fils était heureux il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher. Clary se rendit dans la chambre d'Isabelle pour la prévenir d'une patrouille,

\- Nous avons une patrouille à faire décréta Clary

\- J'arrive sourit Isabelle en terminant de se préparer

Magnus les rejoint dans la mission,

\- Isabelle ma chérie, je suis content de te voir sourit Magnus

\- Moi de même, après la mission tu m'amène à Paris pour faire du shopping proposa Isabelle

\- Justement il y a la nouvelle collection qui vient de sortit signala Magnus

\- J'ai hâte de voir la nouvelle collection sourit Isabelle

Ils allaient patrouiller avant de tomber sur un nid de démon Shax, ils commençaient à se battre. Isabelle les électrocuta avec son fouet et Jace les trancha avec son épée, Clary utilisa son poignard alors que Magnus se servit de ses pouvoirs. Ils exterminaient tous les démons avant de souffler de soulagement,

\- Bon on y va proposa Jace

\- Venez chez moi boire un verre proposa Magnus

Ils allaient chez Magnus pour voir un verre, ils discutaient ensemble. La rousse décida d'aller voir Simon dont ils sortaient ensemble tous les deux, Jace préféra de rentrer à l'institut. Isabelle se tenait sur le balcon de son meilleur ami,

\- Tu regarde encore le ciel à la recherche d'Alexander constata Magnus en le rejoignant

\- Il me manque beaucoup tu sais souffla Isabelle

\- Je le sais ma belle, il me manque à moi aussi. Parfois je rêve qu'il est revenu de son petit voyage, mais le plus dur c'est le réveil quand je réalise qu'il n'est pas encore là expliqua Magnus en posant la main sur son épaule

\- Tu l'aime n'est ce pas déduit Isabelle

\- A la minute même qu'il est entré dans la pièce, je suis complètement tombé amoureux de ton frère révéla Magnus

\- Tu aurais dû le lasser s'exprimer avant de partir conclu Isabelle

Il secoua la tête avant de regarder les étoiles à la recherche d'Alec, au même moment Valentin était dans son laboratoire clandestin et venait de faire un test sur un vampire. Il regarda son cobaye par terre avant de tiquer de voir la créature obscur se faire réduire en cendre. Il souffla de dédain avant de sortir de son laboratoire, il retourna dans son bureau et vit depuis une fenêtre les nouveaux chasseurs en train de s'entraîner. Il sourit de fierté au vu l'armée qu'il s'est constitué, il retourna à ses notes et leva la tête pour voir le sablier d'Ashura. Il ne restait que peu de graine pour terminer le sablier,

\- Encore quelques jours avant que je m'emparerai de l'épée mortel déclara Valentin

Quelques jours plus tard les deniers grains de sable tombaient ce qui donna que le délai s'écoulait, Luke se tenait parmi les déchets quand une véhicule de police passa en s'arrêtant prés de lui.

\- Rien à signaler, juste des gamins qui ont voulus faire une farce dans le coin rassura Luke

\- Si tu le dis, essaye de patrouiller dans le coin si tu peux les attraper décréta un policier

Il hocha la tête et les regarder partir, il retourna où derrière lui Isabelle et Clary avec Jace étaient en train d'examiner le corps d'un terrestre. Ce dernier avait un trou dans la poitrine, la jeune brune examina le corps.

\- Alors qu'est ce que c'est questionna Luke

\- C'est l'œuvre d'un démon, on lui a arraché le cœur violemment. Je pense que le démon n'ait pas pu partir bien loin supposa Isabelle

\- Je m'en occupe avec Clary proposa Jace en regardant la jeune fille

Clary hocha la tête et suivit le jeune homme, les deux étaient encore au même point surtout que la rousse sortait avec Simon à présent depuis un an. Jace s'arrêta et lui traça une rune de vision thermique,

\- Ça t'aidera à voir les choses qui ne peuvent pas se voir à l'œil nu expliqua Jace

\- D'accord accepta Clary

Ils retraçaient la trace du démon et trouva une jeune fille qui ne savait pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec ses mains en sang, ils ramenaient le corps à l'institut. Une forme noire s'échappa dans les conduits d'aération de l'institut, plus tard l'alarme de l'institut sonna ce qui fit rassembler le trio.

\- Lydia, que se passe-t-il questionna Isabelle

\- Je crois que le démon s'est faufilé ici et de ce fait il a commencé à tuer certains des nôtres, Jace il faut que tu avertis Aldertree à la cité des silencieux ordonna Lydia

\- Entendu, j'y vais en vitesse décréta Jace en usant de sa rune de vitesse

Il alla rejoindre Aldertree à la cité silencieuse, Lydia se fit attaquée par Raj avant d'être sauvé par Clary qui avait entendu les bruits de lutte. Elle se fit attaquée à son tour par Isabelle,

\- A cause de toi mon frère est en train de souffrir par ta faute, Alec est partit à partir du moment où tu es venu dans nos vies. Je vais te tuer déclara Isabelle possédée par le démon

Elle essaya de l'étrangler, la rousse fut sauvée par sa mère avant de se faire projeter par Isabelle.

\- Attends ton tour cracha Isabelle

Clary en profita du moment d'inattention et poignarda Isabelle dans le dos, elle cria de douleur avant de laisser le démon hors de son corps. Clary faisait face au tourbillon noir qu'est le démon,

\- Va en enfer cracha Clary en lui poignardant

Jace courra vers elles avec Simon et Aldertree, il se mit à genou en aidant sa sœur et regarda avec douleur Clary se faire prendre dans ses bras avec Jocelyn. Il emmena sa sœur à l'infirmerie, quelques jours plus tard Isabelle se sentit mieux malgré que son épaule le faisait encore mal. Elle alla s'entraîner avec Jace,

\- Tu sais quoi, il y a une équipe qui part à la citadelle imprenable pour interroger les sœurs de fers au sujet de l'épée mortel avoua Jace

\- Est-ce vrai questionna Isabelle

\- Si tu en parle avec Aldertree, surtout que tu as toujours voulu rencontrer les sœurs de fer, décréta Jace

\- Je vais y aller maintenant déclara Isabelle heureuse de réaliser son rêve

Elle fit un mouvement brusque avec son épaule ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur, Jace lui lança un regard inquiet. Elle le rassura et débarqua dans le bureau directorial où Aldertree était,

\- Je veux participer à la mission à la citadelle imprenable se proposa Isabelle

\- Vous avez été blessé, il y a quelque jours rappela Aldertree

\- Je vais beaucoup mieux mais je veux y aller interroger les sœurs de fer proposa Isabelle

\- Ça ne te gène pas que je te soumets à une peu petite expérience proposa Aldertree

Elle se soumet quand elle grimaça de douleur quand il lui toucha l'épaule où Clary l'avait poignardé,

\- Votre guérison tarde à ce que je vois constata Aldertree

\- S'il vous plait je veux y aller supplia Isabelle

\- Ca tombe bien, je connais un remède qui va accélérer la guérison de votre épaule sourit Aldertree

Il prit une boîte en bois et l'ouvrit pour prendre une boîte de crème, il lui mit sur sa blessure. Isabelle haleta de plaisir en se sentant euphorique et plein de force, une larme tomba à ses yeux.

\- C'est du Yen-Feng, une seule noisette sur la blessure et ça guérit net conseilla Aldertree en lui proposa la crème

\- Merci remercia Isabelle

Le lendemain ils assistaient aux rites de funéraire, Isabelle proposa à Clary de partir à la citadelle pour interroger sur l'épée qui fut volé par Valentin. Quelques jours plus tard Aldertree en profita que Lydia était en convalescence à Idris pour renvoyer Jace en le rétrogradant malgré son lien de sang avec l'inquisitrice comme la blonde défendait toujours les Ligtwood contre lui, celui-ci s'installa chez Magnus. Le sorcier l'accueillit, le blond déposa ses affaires. Isabelle ayant appris la nouvelle alla chez son meilleur ami pour trouver son frère,

\- Tu crois qu'Alec aura apprécié que tu te cache ainsi chez Magnus en écoutant Aldertree fulmina Isabelle

\- Je sais ce qu'il aura pensé en me disant d'aller me battre pour ma place mais en ce moment je voudrais un peu de recul à par rapport à tous ça. J'avais besoin de faire le point avec moi-même expliqua Jace

\- Entendu mais tu sais que tu peux tout me dire d'accord demanda Isabelle

Il hocha la tête, elle alla sur le balcon de Magnus pour regarder les étoiles, Jace le rejoignit en mettant la main sur son épaule.

\- Alec me manque tellement souffla Isabelle

\- Il me manque aussi essentiellement il est mon parabataï rassura Jace en l'attirant vers lui

Ils regardaient le ciel dont l'orage se prépara, un éclair se mit à foudroyer le sol quand un portail s'ouvrit où deux individus sortirent du portail avant de se tournaient vers le troisième qui sortit du portail. Ce dernier sauta dans les airs pour s'installer sur l'antenne de l'Empire State Building, un vent s'engouffra dans son manteau en révélant son corps alors que l'orage gronda violent dont les foudres se montraient. Magnus regarda l'orage ainsi que tout le monde, Jace caressa sa rune de parabataï. Trois jours plus tard Jace était à la recherche d'un indice au sujet de la vision que lui avait montré l'ange Ithuriel après l'avoir libéré avec Clary, il souffla de fatigue et s'irrita devant les chats de Magnus.

\- MAGNUS appela Jace

Le sorcier arriva avec un martini dans la main, il fit un mouvement de main pour faire apparaître des bols de lait pour eux.

\- Je les gâte trop gloussa Magnus

\- Comme mon frère Alec ironisa Jace

\- Un problème que je sors avec lui blondie questionna Magnus

\- Non mais je sais quand on a les hormones en ébullition répliqua Jace

\- Je te rappelle Jace que je n'ai pas encore couché avec ton frère du tout réfuta Magnus

\- Je comprends mais écoute juste fais attention à lui et rends-lui heureux sinon je brûle tout tes vêtements de mode menaça Jace

\- Reçu cinq sur cinq sourit Magnus

Il acquiesça et retourna dans ses recherches, pendant ce temps Isabelle rechercha partout du Yen-Feng dans le bureau d'Aldertree en prenant la boîte en bois qu'il cacha la crème.

\- Isabelle, que fais-tu ici questionna une jeune chasseuse

\- Je cherche Aldertree, l'as-tu vu questionna Isabelle

\- Je l'ai vu tôt pour aller à Idris pour un meeting expliqua la jeune chasseuse

\- Merci, je vais me débrouiller sourit Isabelle

Elle chercha partout un moyen pour chercher du Yen-Feng, elle entendu parler d'un sorcier qui en vendait. Elle arriva au bar quand le sorcier lui rembarra,

\- Je ne vends pas ce genre de chose, si tu le veux vraiment. Remonte à la source qui est le venin de vampire la base du Yen-Feng expliqua le sorcier en s'en allant

Elle rentra avant de se faire appeler sur le terrain pour les meurtres de terrestres par un démon supérieur, Jace prit la poudre pour aller s'en informer auprès de Magnus.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va Izzy s'inquiéta Jace

\- Je te rassure que ça va rassura Isabelle en transpirant

\- D'accord, je te téléphone au sujet de Magnus souligna Jace

Elle fit un geste d'acceptation, avant de partir à la recherche du Yen-Feng. Entre-temps Magnus était en train d'analysé la poudre,

\- Par les diables de l'enfer c'est Azazel l'un des princes des enfers enfermés dans le Dudael par le créateur commenta Magnus

\- J'appelle Izzy pour l'informer signala Jace en prenant

Ils entendirent un mouvement dans l'appartement, le sorcier claqua des doigts pour assombrir la pièce pour voir Raphaël.

\- Magnus, Shadowhunter. Je suis informé au sujet d'Isabelle Lightwood, j'ai tenu source qu'elle était à la recherche du Yen-Fen. En sachant que la source est du venin de vampire, elle s'est mise en quête d'y aller informa Raphaël

\- Comment tu sais ça questionna Jace d'une voix blanche

\- L'un des membres de mon clan l'a entendu hier soir en parler, elle représenta tous les symptômes des personnes en manque. Il faut la retrouver au plus vite expliqua Raphaël

\- Je vais la pister déclara Magnus inquiet pour sa meilleure amie

Isabelle se rendit dans une ruelle sombre pour trouver une tanière de vampire, son collier lui signala la présence d'un démon. Elle se tourna avant de se faire projeter violemment dans la rue après avoir reçu un coup, elle toussa avant de se relever. Azazel sourit en sortant de la pénombre de la ruelle, il sourit sadiquement en regardant la jeune fille.

\- Que vois-je une Nephilims avec qui je vais briser les ailes ricana Azazel

\- Qui es-tu questionna Isabelle

\- Je suis Azazel un démon supérieur et toi tu seras mon jouet avant que je te tue ricana Azazel

Elle déroula son fouet avant de l'attaquer, le démon esquiva son attaque avant de rire devant ses coups affaiblis par le manque de venin dans son système. Jace et Magnus firent un portail près de l'endroit où elle était et se mit à courir pour la rejoigne, Azazel envoya Isabelle contre le mur. Il sourit diabolique en la regardant,

\- Tu n'es pas si mal à regarder, mais je dois te tuer déclara Azazel

Il ouvrit la main pou lui lancer une boule de feu quand quelque chose lui trancha la main, il se mit à hurler fortement. Il regarda qui avait osé l'attaquer, il vit un blizzard se levait brusquement. Trois individus se tenaient devant lui, le troisième se tenait en retrait avec Isabelle dans ses bras après l'avoir récupérer. Un bras monstrueux poussa à la place,

\- RENDS-MOI MA PROIE fulmina Azazel

Il fonça sur le troisième, les deux se dégageaient du chemin en laissant le troisième qui levait sa main en tenant la jeune femme d'une seule main. Le démon passa à travers avant de se retourner pour voir son cœur dans la main de la personne, ce dernier écrasa le cœur noir dans la paume ce qui le fit mettre à genoux devant lui. Il leva son pied et plaqua la tête d'Azazel au sol avant d'appuyer très fort sur sa tête ce qui le fit éclater en mille morceau, Jace et Magnus arrivaient sur place en voyant les cendres du démon partit. Les trois emportaient Isabelle avec eux,

\- IZZY cria Jace en voyant sa sœur enlevé

Il couru et ne les vit pas, le sorcier essaya de les pister de nouveau aucun succès ce qui énerva encore plus le blond. Isabelle se réveilla de moitiée et entendit des voix autour d'elle,

\- Soigne-là décréta une voix masculine

\- Je vais faire ce que je peux, elle est en manque du Yen-Fen. Ne t'en fais pas je vais la soigner avec les plantes rassura une voix féminine

\- Après ça on l'a ramène à l'institut déclara la voix masculine

\- Je croyais que tu l'aurais gardé auprès de toi s'étonna une autre voix masculine

\- L'heure n'est pas encore venue pour me montrer répondit la voix masculine

Elle se sentit bien et ressentit une caresse dans ses cheveux, elle tourna la tête pour voir la personne et vit des yeux bleu. Elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne avec les yeux bleus

\- Alec souffla Isabelle

Elle se rendormit sous la caresse, un moment plus tard elle se réveilla et se leva sur son lit.

\- ALEC cria Isabelle

\- Izzy, c'est moi Jace apaisa Jace

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle était dans l'infirmerie de l'institut, elle se rappela tout avec Azazel. Jace l'enlaça dans ses bras,

\- J'ai eu peur pour toi souffla Jace

\- C'est Alec qui m'a sauvé d'Azazel révéla Isabelle heureuse

\- C'est impossible, tu sais bien que je l'aurai sentit si il était présent réfuta Jace

Elle était sur le point de riposter quand son téléphone de Jace sonna dont il répondit, il l'informa que Luke avait besoin de lui et partit en laissant seul. Elle souffla mais sourit en sachant que son frère aîné était présent, elle se leva pour aller se changer dans sa chambre. L'alarme sonna qui signala une présence, elle courra dans le couloir avant d'affronter un membre du cercle. Elle gagna avant de croiser Aldertree,

\- C'est moi, écoute je suis désolé de vous avoir donné du Yen-Fen s'excusa Aldertree

\- On parlera plus tard, qu'est ce qu'il se passe demanda Isabelle

\- Valentin s'est infiltré ici pour enclencher l'épée mortelle en utilisant l'énergie de l'institut répondit Aldertree

\- Il faut en l'empêcher souligna Isabelle

Il l'emmena sur le toit pour interrompre la transmission, des membres du cercle apparurent et commençaient à se battre contre elle. Elle vit qui avait trop de membre commença à peiner quand un vent violent les fit voler, elle tourna la tête avec Aldertree pour voir une inconnu tenant un éventail géant. Il sourit avant de faire un vent avec son éventail pour partir sur le dos de celui-ci, au même moment des membres se déployaient avant quelques un tombaient brusquement au sol. Les autres virent un inconnu assez petit rangea son épée, il s'élança sur eux avant de ranger son épée de nouveau. Il leva la tête, Jace et Simon virent les membres du cercle par terre ce qui les fit interroger. Ils arrivaient au centre où l'épée était installée, les deux inconnus apparurent. Les hommes de Valentin apparurent dont Jace se mit en garde, l'un des inconnus se tournaient vers son compagnon.

\- Projette-moi demanda l'inconnu 2

\- Entendu répondit l'inconnu 1

Il prit son éventail pour le faire projeter avec l'aide son éventail, il se mit tournoyer sur lui en mettant son épée en avant. Il massacra tous les membres sous les regards ébahis de Jace et de Simon, Valentin et Clary arrivaient et il força la jeune fille à poser sa main dessus.

\- NON cria Clary

Jace essaya de la défendre, quand il le repoussa stratégiquement sur l'épée qui l'activa. Valentin sourit et prit l'épée qui projeta une lumière fort, il ricana en croyant qu'il avait gagné la bataille.

\- Ton coup n'a pas marché espèce d'abrutie insulta une voix

Il vit avec effroi un mur de glace les protégea qui se désagrégea, ils enlevaient leurs capes qui les cachaient leur visage. Devant lui se tenait, une jeune fille et un jeune garçon, le garçon était légèrement petit que la jeune fille. Celle-ci tenait un éventail géant dans sa main, ses cheveux étaient blondes avec quatre couettes. Le garçon avait les cheveux en piques noires avec les reflets bleus et une mèche blanche, il avait un bandeau blanc sur son front. Il tenait son épée dans sa main,

\- Comment avez-vous fait s'écria Valentin

\- Dis ça te dirait de passer aux choses sérieuse proposa le garçon

\- J'attendais que tu me le propose sourit la jeune fille

Elle ouvrit son éventail qui montrait trois soleil violet, elle se mordit le pouce jusqu'au sang avant de l'étaler sur l'éventail. Elle prit un élan avant de faire un vent avec l'objet,

\- INVOCATION, LA DANSE DU FAUCHEUR cria la jeune fille

Une belette avec une faux se mit tout détruire, le garçon arracha son bandeau en révélant un œil sur son front. Il défit le bandage sur son bras, il sourit sadiquement.

\- Le feu des ténèbres susurra le garçon

Un feu noir vint l'entourer comme une aura, il serra son poing avant de tendre le bras pour lancer son attaque qui se mêla avec la jeune fille. Un dragon noir s'élança dans tout l'institut en carbonisant tout les membres du cercle, Valentin se prit en plein fouet avant de tomber par terre. Tous les créatures obscur arrivaient dans la foulée ayant été sauvé par le mur de glace et vit le chef du cercle par terre brûlé, la force d'Iris arriva en tête Aldertree. Il arrêta Valentin avant de repartir, Jace et les autres entraient dans la salle des opérations pour les voir tout les deux debout.

\- Nous vous remercions de nous avoir aidé remercia Jace

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, nous ne l'avons pas fait pour vos beaux yeux d'ange réfuta la jeune fille

\- Vous êtes assez débrouillard pour le faire quoique nous avons fait tout le boulot bande de lâche provoqua le garçon

\- De qui tu traite de lâche fulmina Jace

\- Oh le chiot parle se moqua le garçon

Jace était sur le point de se battre avec Isabelle,

**\- Ça suffit vous deux, vous êtes assez amusé comme ça** ordonna une voix masculine froidement

Ils restaient figés à la voix, ils entendirent des pas venir vers eux. Magnus arriva au même moment, il entendit les pas s'approchait vers eux qui était dans le couloir. La jeune fille et le jeune garçon se retournaient quand une main avec des griffes s'appuya contre le mur. Il révéla un inconnu avec un cape cachant son visage, il marcha lentement vers l'estrade sous le regard de tout le monde. Il s'arrêta sur l'estrade en se tournant vers eux, les deux jeunes s'inclinaient devant lui. L'air dans la pièce devint glacial, il les regarda avant de lever sa main lentement vers Magnus. Il pointa son doigt vers lui, le sorcier sentit une attraction en se faisant voler vers l'inconnu qui l'attrapa et s'envola avec lui au dessus du sol.

\- MAGNUS, RELACHE-LE cria Jace

Le jeune garçon passa devant Jace en l'empêchant de bouger, Magnus regarda l'inconnu qui le tenait dans les airs.

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu arrive deux ans trop tard car j'aime quelqu'un d'autre déclara Magnus

L'inconnu leva la tête pour lui faire voir quelque chose dans son cou dont il reconnu, il haleta de surprise.

\- Toi, je comprends mieux maintenant. Tu m'as tellement manqué avoua Magnus en caressant la joue de l'inconnu

Ils s'embrassaient sous les regards éberlués de tous, Isabelle était choqué de voir son meilleur ami embrasser l'inconnu en trompant son frère. Ils se tournaient dans les airs, le sorcier sentit ses pouvoirs s'agitaient sous le baiser. Il fit approcher l'inconnu en mettant sa main en bas de son dos, le baiser était passionné et langoureux. Ils se posaient doucement sur la table, il posa son front sur le sien.

\- Magnus, comment as-tu pu tromper Alec s'offusqua Isabelle furieuse

Il se tourna vers la sœur de son petit ami,

\- Je ne l'ai pas trompé car j'ai embrassé mon petit ami n'est ce pas Alexander sourit Magnus en se tournant vers l'inconnu

\- HEIN s'étonnèrent-ils

L'inconnu enleva sa cape qui était Alec sous le manteau qui le cachait dessous, il avait énormément changé en espace des deux ans qu'ils n'ont pas vu. Il avait les cheveux longs qui lui arrivait au niveau du dos et qui était attaché par un morceau de tissus dont ses cheveux étaient de couleur bleu neige, il portait un débardeur en cuir blanc avec un pantalon dans la même matière et l'un de ses oreilles était percé d'où pendait un boucle d'oreille avec un cristal bleu. Il disparu et apparut devant sa sœur qui avait les larmes aux yeux,

\- Alec, je savais que tu étais de retour quand tu m'as sauvé d'Azazel conclu Isabelle en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Je sais et moi aussi je suis content de te revoir sourit Alec

Jace s'avança les larmes aux yeux, il leva les yeux vers lui et ouvrit les bras dont il se jeta. Ils étaient heureux de revoir leur frère aîné, après deux ans où il était partit s'entraîner.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la nomination d'Alec et la convocation au royaume des fées. Bisous glacées. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu avec le retour d'Alec, Allez je te souhaite bonne appétit pour la suite **

**Maia 0067: Le retour d'Alec va débloquer beaucoup de chose, la suite pour toi **

**Lavigne 126: Demain l'un de tes idées celel du baiser et le chapitre 10 sera assez chaud qui te fera patienter le lemon niark niark, tu vas savoir qui sont les deux filles inconnu demain soir aussi **

**Alec Barton: "Hachi était en train de pêcher avant de tirer sur la corde" ça morde" Un autre démon au bout de la ligne" ben c'est pas Alec, je croyais qu'il doit être encore au fond avec tout ce sang c'est dur XD eh bien ça te fait rêver Alec sexy ainsi mais Magnus va te transformer en rat d'avoir baver sur son homme XD en plus je n'ai pas fini avec Alec plus tard il sera encore plus sexy **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 7, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 7**_

Maryse venait de faire son entraînement matinal dans la salle d'entraînement quand il rentra chez elle, Robert était déjà présent et regarda une photo encadrer. Elle s'avança et vit une photo de leurs quatre enfants, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule en regardant le visage souriant d'Alec. Il le posa en soupirant longuement, leur fils leur manquait depuis son départ pour la dimension d'Ashura. Deux messages de feu provenant d'Isabelle apparurent, ils les lisent avant d'haleter de surprise en le lisant. Ils allaient vite prendre un portail pour New-York, ils arrivaient très vite dans la salle des opérations. Maryse mit la main sur sa bouche les larmes aux yeux en voyant son fils aîné revenu de son entraînement, il se tourna vers eux avec le sourire en coin. Il disparut et apparut devant elle en la prenant dans ses bras, elle éclata en sanglot la joie de retrouver son fils. Robert eut les larmes aux yeux aussi, il le prit dans ses bras aussi. Ils le relâchaient et le regarda le changement de son apparence, ils étaient choqué de voir le changement de couleur de ses cheveux. Après qu'il est révélé sa présence sa fratrie fut heureux de le retrouver, Jace l'avait relâché et cligna des yeux en le regardant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne sentait la présence de son frère, ce dernier se mit à sourire et ferma les yeux avant de qu'il ne le ressente de nouveau. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en sentant leur lien différent, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Magnus descendit de la table et enlaça son petit ami par derrière, Aldertree après avoir enfermé Valentin en cellule revint dans la pièce et fut surpris de voir Alec. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui d'un regard glacial, il recula face à son regard. Clary qui venait de dire au revoir à Luke vint entrer dans la pièce et cria le nom du chasseur, ce dernier détourna le regard vers elle et sourit légèrement en la voyant. Il l'enlaça amicalement, elle fut surprise de voir le changement de l'ancien noiraud. Le jeune garçon bailla,

\- Bon c'est bientôt finis l'effusion de sentiment bailla le garçon

Alec jeta un coup d'œil vers lui, le jeune garçon vacillait dangereusement sur ses jambes.

\- Temari interpella Alec

\- Je m'en occupe décréta Temari

Le jeune garçon s'évanouis dans les bras de Temari qui l'attrapa, ils étaient incrédule devant la scène.

\- Il n'était pas blessé constata Isabelle

\- Il est en hibernation, c'est un effet secondaire de son pouvoir expliqua Alec

\- Il est très spéciale ce garçon, il a le pouvoir du feu des ténèbres révéla Magnus

Il sourit et se tourna vers la blonde aux quatre couettes,

\- Ma chambre est au bout du couloir la quatrième porte indiqua Alec

Elle hocha la tête et disparut dans un souffle, il se retournait vers sa famille. Isabelle toucha ses cheveux longs,

\- Ils ont grandis à nouveau et tu as perdu ta couleur d'origine remarqua Isabelle

\- C'est l'influence de mes pouvoirs de glace, je crois qu'ils vont être comme ça pour toujours mais bon je me suis fait une habitude rassura Alec

\- Je vois souffla Isabelle

Il tourna la tête vers son petit ami, il lui caressa le visage.

\- Ça te gène pas que mes cheveux soient comme ça questionna Alec

\- Pas la moindre du monde, du moment que tes yeux bleu magnifique restent comme ça sourit Magnus

Il sourit et se libéra de son étreinte, Jace remarqua un tatouage sur le bras de son frère. Le tatouage était un dragon enroulé dans un flocon de neige,

\- Joli le tatouage complimenta Jace

\- Merci, tu comprendras plus tard ce tatouage sourit Alec énigmatique

Il regarda le sourire énigmatique, Aldertree toussa pour les faire ramener vers lui. Le prince souffla en le regardant,

\- Monsieur Lightwood, nous avons des choses à parler. Alors veuillez venir dans le bureau ordonna Aldertree

\- Entendu accepta Alec

Il quitta les bras de Magnus, il marcha avant de disparaître dans un souffle de froid. La pièce redevient normale, après que Maryse et Robert étaient de retour ayant retrouvé leur fils étaient dans le bureau directorial. Alec était déjà présent dans la pièce avec Temari qui se tenait en retrait derrière eux, l'émissaire se racla la gorge.

\- Pourrais-t-elle rester dehors un moment questionna Aldertree en regardant Temari

\- Non, oublie qu'elle est dans la pièce refusa Alec

Il hocha la tête et s'assit dans la chaise de bureau,

\- Vous êtes finalement de retour à l'institut, de ce fait l'enclave voudrait un briefing au sujet de votre voyage à la dimension de votre père Ashura expliqua Aldertree

Il le regarda sans émotions ayant un visage complètement figé, il était à mal à l'aise face à ce regard. Maryse voyant ça,

\- Alec interpella Maryse

\- Comme vous voulez mais je ne parlerai pas de ce que j'ai fait là-bas à l'enclave car cela concerne la dimension de mon père décréta Alec en se levant

Il était sur le point de partir quand il se rappela de quelque chose, il se mit à sourire sardoniquement.

\- J'ai oublié de préciser que maintenant je suis le prince héritier, donc je peux commander une armée de démons qui a une seul but de me servir alors si j'étais vous je ferrai en sorte de ne pas m'énerver conseilla Alec en disparaissant

Aldertree déglutit avant d'entendre un gloussement moqueur, il tourna la tête pour regarder Temari qui disparu avec un sourire. Alec apparut dans la salle des opérations, Jace sursauta en voyant son frère prés de lui.

\- Bordel, tu m'as fait peur souffla Jace

Il gloussa légèrement avant de s'installer sur la chaise, la jeune blonde s'installa contre un mur pas loin ce qui attira la curiosité de Jace.

\- Au fait qui sont-t-ils les deux questionna Jace

\- Ce sont mes deux gardes du corps, le garçon s'appelle Hiei et la jeune femme comme tu l'as entendu c'est Temari. Par contre un petit conseil évite de contrarié Hiei, il est très sadique conseilla Alec avec un petit sourire en coin

Il déglutit quand Isabelle entra dans la pièce,

\- Il y a une mission sur le terrain, tu viens Alec proposa Isabelle en le regardant

Il se mit à glousser avant de se lever, la salle devient plus gelée sous l'influence des pouvoirs d'Alec. Ils allaient avec Clary et Magnus, ce dernier était prés de son petit ami. Il l'embrassa amoureusement avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par Jace, ils arrivaient vers le Bronx. Plusieurs démons apparurent devant eux, Jace se tourna vers son parabataï.

\- Allez comme au bon vieux temps déclara Jace en se jetant dans la bataille

Il commença trancher le démon, Isabelle et Clary commençaient leur bataille. Magnus usa sa magie pour les aider, Temari et Hiei qui les avait rejoints en route rester en retrait. Alec mit la main dans sa poche, un démon s'approcha de lui avant de se faire geler à peine qu'il entré dans le champ de vision du prince. Le corps du démon se brisa et se réduit en cendre, il s'avança vers les démons. Jace et les autres le virent marcher vers les démons tranquillement, il avait toujours la main dans sa poche.

\- Reculez si vous ne voulez pas être gelé conseilla Alec

Ils reculaient assez éloignés, le chasseur leva la tête vers les démons. Il leva sa main avant de faire un geste dans l'air, les démons se transformaient en glace. Il marcha vers leurs corps congelé et les brisa en appuyant son doigt dessus, cela brisa la glace ainsi eux. Il se tourna vers sa fratrie et la rousse avec son petit ami,

\- Bien, on rentre proposa Alec

\- Tu les as juste congelé avec un geste de la main remarqua Clary

\- Je suis devenu bien plus fort que tu pourrais l'imaginer sourit Alec en faisant luire ses yeux d'un bleu glacial

Ils rentraient à l'institut alors qu'Alec se dirigea vers le loft de Magnus avec ce dernier, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser dans le canapé. Magnus frissonna devant les caresses de son petit ami, il était en train de faire un suçon.

\- Tu es devenu plus audacieux qu'avant remarqua Magnus

\- Tu n'aime pas gloussa Alec

\- Oh que si, d'ailleurs je suppose en tant que prince héritier. Tu as dû eu beaucoup de femmes qui te couraient après n'est ce pas demanda Magnus en caressant son bas du dos

Il posa la tête sur son front en souriant malicieux,

\- Et si je te disais que oui, il y a eu beaucoup de femmes qui auraient aimé que je daigne à les regarder mais personne ne t'arriver à la cheville mon amour déclara Alec

Il rigola avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, ils sourient avant de flirter ensemble. Hiei et Temari étaient à l'extérieur du loft appuyé contre le mur, ils l'avaient accompagné silencieusement. Quelques jours plus tard Max était de retour à l'institut, il avait la nouvelle du retour de son frère aîné.

\- ALEC appela Max

Il apparut devant lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras, son petit frère pleura en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Ne repars plus jamais ainsi Alec, tu m'as trop manqué pleura Max

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne repas plus pendant un moment rassura Alec en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

Il s'arrêta de pleurer quand il sortit la stèle de son frère et le tendis,

\- Je l'ai gardé pour toi pendant ses deux ans de plus j'attendais ton arrivé pour avoir ma premier cérémonie de rune expliqua Max

\- Je te remercie Max d'avoir gardé ma stèle et aussi je t'avais promis que je serai présent pour ta première cérémonie de rune déclara Alec

Il sourit de joie, plus tard il alla rejoindre leurs parents dans le bureau. Jace s'avança vers son parabataï,

\- Ça te dirait de t'entraîner proposa Jace

\- Prépare-toi de prendre une raclée gloussa Alec

Ils se rendirent dans la salle d'entraînement, le blond prit un bâton de bois et le lança à son frère. Ce dernier sourit en le regardant, ils se tournaient autour avant que Jace se précipita sur lui. Alec para son attaque facilement avant de disparaître, le blond regarda autour de lui pour voir son frère. Il se propulsa en avant sous un coup violent, il roula par terre avant de grimacer de douleur. Il regarda Alec qui avait un sourire sadique sur les lèvres,

\- Tu es devenu très rapide à ce que je vois constata Jace

Il ricana avant de fonça sur Jace, il lui mit une pichenette ce qui le fit voltiger contre le mur. Le blond resta étonné de la force de l'attaque, Alec se tenait sur pieds sans la moindre fatigue.

\- Restons en là pour le moment car je pourrais te blesser conseilla Alec

\- Tu es devenu bien plus fort à ce que je vois grimaça Jace

Il roucoula quand Clary entra dans la pièce et leva les sourcils en voyant Jace par terre et le noiraud debout,

\- L'inquisitrice Herondale est arrivée pour interroger Valentin avertis Clary

Ils hochaient la tête et alla à la rencontre d'Imogène, celle-ci était ravi de retrouve son petit-fils. Elle fut surprise de retrouver Alec présent,

\- Je vois que vous êtes de retour monsieur Lightwood déduit Imogène

\- Je suis rentré normalement il y a deux semaines mais je suis rentré de l'institut qu'il y a cinq jours expliqua Alec en haussant les épaules nonchalamment

\- Je vois souffla Imogène

Ils descendirent pour voir Valentin attaché sur une chaise, le prince fit un sourire sardonique en le regardant.

\- Je vois que le prince démon est de retour cracha Valentin

\- C'est sa majesté le prince pour toi ironisa Alec

Imogène commença à interroger sur l'emplacement de la coupe à Valentin, ce dernier garda l'emplacement secret.

\- Et si je fais un marché avec toi Imogène, je te propose de rendre la lumière de ta vie en échange de ma libération proposa Valentin

\- Que veux-tu dire questionna Imogène

Valentin se tourna vers Jace qui était appuyé contre le mur avec Alec,

\- Stephen et Céline Herondale sont tes parents, cette pauvre Céline que vous avez abandonnée alors qu'elle est enceinte de neuf mois ricana Valentin

Ils le regardaient d'un air blasé, le blond prit le collier dans son cou et le montra à son père adoptif.

\- Oh je le sais qui sont mes parents connard, dommage pour toi que ton petit chantage n'est pas marché ironisa Jace

\- Comment as-tu su demanda Valentin confus

\- Tu croyais vraiment que je ne serai pas tôt tard que Jace est mon petit-fils surtout qu'il porte la marque des Herondale expliqua Imogène

Il cracha sa rage en regardant les deux Herondale, Alec ayant marre de l'écouter sourit diabolique.

\- Si vous le proposez, je pourrai le faire parler se proposa Alec

\- Non ça ira monsieur Lightwood réfuta Imogène

Il remonta avec son parabataï,

\- Qu'est ce que tu as l'air faire avec lui pour le faire parler demanda Jace

\- Vaux mieux que tu ne le sache pas ricana Alec sadique

Il déglutit devant le ricanement d'Alec, plus tard Imogène chargea Jace à la tête de l'institut. Ce dernier n'aimant pas gérer l'institut se chargea Alec de devenir le nouveau directeur de l'institut, il annonça la nouvelle à son petit ami qui était heureux de la nouvelle.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois le nouveau directeur sourit Magnus

\- D'ailleurs j'ai assisté de nombreuse débats à Sibéria en tant que prince héritier, je vais faire une réunion en rassemblant tout les représentants des créatures obscurs qu'en penses-tu demanda Alec

\- Tu es le premier chasseur à penser au monde obscur sourit Magnus

\- Grâce à mon père dans tout ça sourit Alec

\- Il faudra que je pense de me présenter à l'empereur des glaces, le fait que je suis le petit ami de son fils rigola Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour mon père car il sait qui tu es comme j'ai déjà parlé de toi, il a hâte aussi de te rencontrer la personne qui a capturer le cœur de son fils décréta Alec en lui caressant la joue du sorcier

Il sourit en l'embrassant de nouveau amoureusement, il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou ce qui le fit soupirer de plaisir. Le téléphone d'Alec sonna ce qui les fit séparer, il répondit avant de soupirer.

\- Vas-mon prince, ton fidèle chevalier va t'attendre ici sourit Magnus

\- Je reviens vite gloussa Alec en se levant de ses jambes

Il se dirigea vers l'institut par les airs suivit de ses deux gardes du corps, il atterrit sur le toit avant de descendre dans les escaliers. Isabelle haussa les sourcils en le voyant arrivé par le couloir au lieu de l'entrée,

\- Tu es arrivé par où demanda Isabelle

\- Je suis arrivé par les airs, je sais voler révéla Alec

Comme prouver ses dires, il se mit à léviter et flotter dans les airs avant d'atterrir le sol sous les yeux ébahis de sa famille et des chasseurs d'ombres.

\- D'accord, ça doit être cool conclu Jace

\- Bon que se passe-t-il demanda Alec

\- Je te présente un nouveau chasseur qui m'a sauvé lorsque je me rendais en patrouille dans la ville présenta Isabelle

\- Je m'appelle Sébastian Verlac se présenta le chasseur

\- Je suis Alec Lightwood se présenta Alec

\- Je sais, j'ai entendu parler de toi et ton pouvoir de glace aussi le fait que tu es le fils de l'empereur des glaces commenta Sébastian

Il haussa la tête et discuta au sujet de l'emplacement de la coupe,

\- On pourrait invoquer Azazel proposa Sébastian

\- Ne compte pas sur lui, je lui ai écrasé la tête qui était très salissant au passage grimaça Alec

Ils le regardaient avec les yeux écarquillés, il haussa les épaules en souriant sardoniques. Hiei se mit à glousser narquoisement derrière eux avec Temari qui souriait,

\- Eux ce sont qui questionna Sébastian

\- Ce sont mes gardes du corps, Temari et Hiei présenta Alec

Il hocha la tête, le noiraud alla dans son bureau avec eux. Hiei s'allongea dans le canapé pour s'endormir alors que Temari s'assit les jambes croisée dans le fauteuil, Alec fit son travail tranquillement. Pendant ce temps à Sibéria une jeune fille aux habits légers se tenait assis sur un bloc de glace, elle faisait la moue quand elle entendit des clochettes derrière elle.

\- Je savais que tu étais là conclu la jeune femme

\- Il me manque souffla la première jeune fille

\- Je sais à moi aussi sourit la deuxième jeune fille

Elle s'allongea complètement sur le bloc de glace en regardant le ciel, l'autre jeune femme lui sourit.

\- Ça te dirait qu'on aille le voir proposa la jeune femme aux clochettes

\- Père ne va pas être content si on part gloussa la jeune fille

\- J'ai obtenu son autorisation sourit la jeune femme aux clochettes

\- Alors direction New-York déclara la jeune femme en mettant son sabre japonais sur son épaule

Pendant ce temps Alec rassembla tous le monde dans le hall,

\- Bientôt je vais organiser une réunion avec les représentants du monde obscur, j'espère que vous les accueillerez avec le respect que j'attends de votre part déclara Alec

Tous répondirent positivement de la nouvelle avant de se disperser, il descendit de l'estrade avant de regarder sa fratrie qui vint prés de lui.

\- C'était super ton discours frangin complimenta Isabelle

\- Je me suis beaucoup entraîner sur ce coup décréta Alec

\- Tu me raconte comment c'était demanda Jace

\- Si tu es prêt à passer des nuits cauchemardesques dés que je te le dirai proposa Alec avec un sourire narquois

Il fit un geste à son frère pour lui dire qu'il ne veut pas entendre son entraînement, il reprit son sérieux.

\- Izzy, je te nomme responsable du transfert de Valentin à Idris déclara Alec

\- D'accord, Jace j'aurai besoin de toi pour ça sourit Isabelle en se tournant vers son frère

\- Je serai là pour ça ricana Jace

\- Bien, il n'y a pas que ça Jace et Clary, vous êtes invité par la reine des fées car elle veut voir les cobayes de Valentin commenta Alec

\- Très bien accepta Clary

Ils allaient sur le pont, Jace était en train d'attendre Clary qui a dit qu'elle venait par ses propres moyens. Il leva les yeux en l'air pour voir son frère en train de léviter avec ses deux gardes du corps, Alec atterrit par terre après avoir aperçut la rousse de loin.

\- Ils arrivaient avertis Alec

Clary et Simon arrivaient ce qui fit soupirer le blond, le vampire était étonné de voir Alec. Il haussa les sourcils par le code vestimentaire du noiraud qui avait totalement changé. Il portait un débardeur blanc en cuir avec un pantalon avec des lanières sur les côtés, il avait gardé sa boucle d'oreille avec le cristal bleu.

\- Alec, je savais que tu étais revenu mais je suis étonné de te voir s'étonna Simon

\- Ce n'est pas tout ça mais c'est juste une mission de reconnaissance et je ne crois pas que Simon puisse être présent signala Jace

\- Quoi les fées sont des hippies n'est ce pas questionna Simon

\- Les fées sont sournois, ils sont à moitié démons et moitié ange alors méfiez-vous prévient Jace

\- Laisse-le venir Jace, parce qu'on ne va pas passer tout la journée nargua Alec

Jace se renfrogna et ne dit plus rien, Clary et Simon les regardaient curieusement.

\- Bon où est l'entrée du royaume demanda Clary

\- Alec demanda Jace

Il hocha la tête et leva la tête vers ses deux gardes du corps, les deux qui léviter dans les airs hochaient la tête. Il se mit à léviter avant de se laisser plonger dans l'eau en traversant le portail qui relier le monde terrestre à le royaume des fées, les autres traversaient aussi. Hiei regarda autour de lui avant de partir devant en les laissant derrière,

\- Où est ce qu'il est partit demanda Jace

\- Il est partit faire une reconnaissance si tout va bien répondit Temari en marchant devant eux

Alec mit les mains dans ses poches et marcha tranquillement, Simon fut attiré par l'odeur du sang qui était sur un arbre en sang. Il était sur le point de toucher quand Hiei l'attrapa juste à temps.

\- Fais attention, cet arbre aurait jonglé avec ta tête commenta Hiei

\- Euh merci remercia Simon

Il tiqua avant de mettre les mains dans sa poche, ils arrivaient dans le château. Les fées se mirent à tourner autour d'eux et les enleva leurs armes à part Alec qui les fit reculer par son pouvoir de glace. Ils reculaient l'ayant reconnu, une jeune fille de l'âge de treize ans s'approcha d'eux. Jace s'inclinait en face d'elle avec Clary et Simon à part Alec qui restait droit avec un air nonchalamment, Hiei et Temari restaient en retrait prêt à intervenir en cas où.

\- Nous remercions son altesse de nous avoir invité remercia Jace

\- Je vous ai invité sauf le vampire remarqua la reine des fées

\- Simon est quelqu'un de courageux et de loyal, je me porte garant de lui votre majesté décréta Jace ce qui étonna Simon

\- Je vois, rajoutez un autre couvert. Prince Alec, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver, je suppose que vous êtes ici en tant que chasseur déduit la reine des fées

\- C'est vrai, je suis ici en tant que directeur de l'institut, mais je garde mon statut de prince malgré que je ne suis pas à Sibéria répondit Alec

\- Très bien, je suppose que je ne vais rien dire au sujet de tes gardes du corps. Bien m'accompagnera-tu prince Alexander proposa la reine des fées en tendant la main

\- Avec joie, ma dame accepta Alec en lui prenant la main

Ils étaient à table pendant que la reine des fées discutait avec l'un de ses servantes,

\- C'est elle la reine s'étonna Simon

\- La reine des fées peut utiliser la magie pour changer son apparence, et aussi Alec tu as déjà rencontré la reine demanda Jace

\- J'accompagnais de temps en temps mon père en tant que prince héritier répondit Alec

\- Qu's-tu fais pendant ses deux ans que tu étais là-bas questionna Clary

\- Je m'entraînais sourit Alec malicieusement

Elle ne répondit rien en voyant son air malicieux, la reine revint à table.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes les enfants de Valentin déduit la reine des fées

\- Je suis son seul enfant rectifia Clary

\- Autant pour moi, puis-je voir vos talents spéciaux proposa la reine des fées

\- Pourriez-vous renseigner au sujet de votre implication concernant Valentin demanda Jace

\- Valentin méprise mon peuple et veut savoir la combinaison de nos pouvoirs mais quoi bon car nous mourrons, mourir, mourir répéta la reine des fées en penchant la tête sur le côté

Elle se pivota vers Alec,

\- Ton père sait que tu es rentré dans le monde terrestre demanda la reine des fées

\- Bien sûr, j'avais un délai. Aussi que la dernière fois que je suis venu tu nous as offert du thé aux jasmins rappela Alec

\- Je vois que tu souviens encore l'odeur du thé que je vous avais offert, que cela de soit. Mais ça m'étonne que tu ne sois pas venu avec elle s'étonna la reine des fées

Alec fronça les sourcils en la regardant, elle fit un sourire en coin en sachant qu'elle avait touché un point sensible envers le prince. Jace et les autres étaient curieux de leur échange,

\- Non, elle n'est pas venu avec moi mais je sais qu'elle viendra me voir déclara Alec en gelant l'air autour de lui

\- Toujours aussi sensible quand je parle d'elle, Ashura vous a réunis après tout ce temps. Que c'est fascinant votre histoire admira la reine des fées

Jace fronça les sourcils quand la reine des fées sourit en le regardant,

\- Je pense que tu sais de qui je parle n'est ce pas conclu la reine des fées

\- Ils ne savaient pas à son sujet et je te prierai de ne pas parler d'elle ordonna Alec

\- Comme tu veux mais à l'expression de ton frère, tu ne leur pas encore parlé d'elles gloussa la reine des fées

Après avoir bavassé avec Simon en privé en l'invitant, ils allaient prendre congé quand la reine des fées joueuse emprisonna Jace et Simon en donnant l'occasion à Clary d'embrasser la personne qu'elle désire. Elle embrassa Simon d'abord avant d'embrassé Jace, le vampire se sentit trahi partir en avance. Ils rentraient à l'institut, Jace voulait parler avec la rousse mais préféra la laisser seul.

* * *

**Review ? **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la cérémonie de rune de Max et les deux princesses. Bisous glacées. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Tu vas découvrir qui sont "elles" ce que sa majesté parlait dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs tu vas ****surpris**

**LolliOta: Son secret va être révéler dans ce chapitre avec l'apparition des mystères du lien parabataï **

**Lavigne 126: Allez l'une de tes idée dans ce chapitre celle du baiser et j'espère que tu vas aimer, dans le chapitre 10 un autre de tes idées XD allez les mystères au sujet des princesses dans ce chapitre**

**Alec Barton: Les mystères révélées dans ce chapitre XD Allez je te laisse découvrir dans ce chapitre**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 8, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 8**_

Alec avait les mains dans les poches en évitant les coups de sa sœur, il esquissa un sourire ce qui le enrager encore plus. Il sauta en évitant sa tentative de le faire tomber par terre, il lévita dans les airs ce qui le fit énerva. Elle se mit sauter pour l'atteindre, il leva la main en lui donnant un coup de pichenette ce qui le fit propulser vers le mur. Elle se cogna contre le mur en criant de douleur, il se remit sur les pieds sur terre et s'approcha d'elle en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur. Elle détailla de la tête aux pieds, Alec portait un t-shirt sans manche avec des lanières sur les côtés dans une matière semi-cuir. Son pantalon était en cuir, depuis son arrivé il avait complètement changé de style de vêtement ne portant que du style de vêtements Punk gothique parfois en blanc. Il avait toujours son boucle d'oreille pendant en cristal, il leva sa main pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Ça ferait un mois qu'Alec était de retour à New-York, il était devenu le nouveau directeur de l'institut par Jace. Il faisait du bon travail malgré son sourire moqueur quand il faisait face à l'enclave, l'enclave n'apprécie pas son attitude moqueur envers eux. Ses deux gardes du corps le suivaient comme son ombre sans jamais parler à qui se soit à part entre eux ou à Alec, Jace ou Isabelle avaient essayé d'engager la conversation avec eux mais ils restaient silencieux. Magnus et Alec sortaient toujours ensemble, le prince se rendait assez souvent chez son petit ami pour passer du temps. Ils avaient prévus de faire un vrai rencard entre eux, mais en fonction de leurs emploi ensemble étaient très dur d'essayer d'avoir une soirée ensemble. Clary et Simon ont rompus ensemble à la suite du défie de la reine, le vampire malgré son cœur brisé resta ami avec la rousse. La conversation entre Alec et la reine attira la curiosité de Jace qui avait en parler à Isabelle, elle avait supposé avec humour que cela devait être la fiancée d'Alec à Sibéria.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit sa fiancée, il est gay gloussa Jace

\- Je sais mais je ne sais pas ce que la reine des fées faisait allusion sur le sujet avec Alec soupira Isabelle

\- Tu aurais dû le voir Izzy, on dirait que la reine l'avait offensé de parler de la mystérieuse inconnu décrit Jace

Elle haussa les épaules, il toucha sa rune de parabataï. Il réalisa légèrement,

\- Je pense que ça un lien avec notre rune de parabataï supposa Jace

\- Que veux-tu dire interrogea Isabelle

\- Depuis son retour, j'ai l'impression que je ne sais pas comment le décrire mais que l'âme d'Alec est partagé expliqua Jace

\- Comment ça demanda Isabelle

\- Comme si il avait un autre parabataï en plus de moi expliqua Jace en caressant sa rune

\- C'est impossible Jace, vous ne pouvez pas survivre ayant un troisième parabataï au vu que vous trahissiez votre serment expliqua Isabelle

\- Je ne comprends pas moi-même ce qu'il se passe avec lui commenta Jace

Alec était dans son bureau en train de travailler ayant la climatisation à fond en plus d'avoir gelé la pièce avec son pouvoir, il releva la tête en le faisant craquer. Temari était en train de nettoyer son éventail alors que Hiei faisait la sieste dans le canapé, il poussa un petit soupir de fatigue. La jeune blonde leva la tête vers son prince.

\- Un problème mon prince demanda Temari

\- Rien, juste une petite fatigue passagère expliqua Alec

\- Faites une pause si vous voulez conseilla Temari

Il croisa les mais en posant son menton dessus sa main en la regardant, il réfléchissait avant de poser son regard sur Hiei.

\- Je me suis en train de penser que tu as raison en plus ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas entraîner sourit Alec

Hiei se réveilla à ce moment-là en tournant la tête vers le directeur,

\- Ça te dis un petit duel Hiei proposa Alec

\- Avec joie mon prince accepta Hiei déjà debout

Ils allaient dehors sous les regards curieux des autres chasseurs, ils s'envolent dans les airs. Le jeune garçon enleva sa cape en révélant juste un pantalon bouffant et son épée, il mit la main dessus. Temari s'installa sur l'escalier en les regardant dans le ciel, Alec fit une épée de glace avec ses pouvoirs. Les deux se regardèrent avant de se précipiter sur l'un et l'autre, une onde de choc se fit entendre dans tout l'institut. Jace et les autres sortirent dehors pour Temari avait le regard tourné vers le ciel, ils levaient la tête en haut pour voir plusieurs onde de chocs.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ça interrogea Clary

\- C'est le prince Alexander et Hiei sont en train de s'entraîner en ce moment même répondit Temari simplement

Ils apparurent en cognant leur épée avec fracas, l'ancien noiraud recula avant de regarder son garde du corps. Hiei sourit sadiquement avant de disparaître, le directeur se retourna et donna un coup dans le vide ce qui surpris Isabelle et les autres. Hiei apparut en tenant la jambe de son prince, il sourit narquoisement avant de écarquiller les yeux en libérant une quantité d'énergie ce qui le fit reculer. Ils disparurent de nouveau,

\- Je n'arrive pas à les voir constata Jace

\- Pareil pour moi tellement ils sont rapides renchérit Isabelle surprise par la vitesse d'Alec

Ils regardaient la blonde qui suivait le combat sans effort ce qui les surpris encore plus, les deux apparurent de nouveau devant eux sur le sol. Chacun prit un élan pour frapper avec fracas son adversaire, leurs deux épées se frappaient ensemble en créant une onde de choc énergétique. Ils reculèrent d'un bond en se faisant face, Alec avait un regard sadique sur le visage qui était de même pour son garde du corps. Ils s'élançaient de nouveau sur l'un et l'autre pour échanger encore des coups contre l'un et l'autre, au même moment deux jeunes filles se tenaient sur le toit d'un immeuble. L'une d'elles avait la main levée dans le vide,

\- Je le sens, il est tout proche déduit la jeune femme en faisant tinter ses clochettes

\- Nous l'avons trouvé facilement sourit la jeune femme en mettant son sabre sur son épaule

Alec continua son entraînement avant de stopper l'attaque de son garde du corps, ce dernier comprit que l'entraînement était terminé. Ils descendirent sur terre, Hiei rangea son épée et s'inclina devant Alec qui hochait la tête. Ils rentraient dans l'institut quand ils virent Jace et les autres avaient la mâchoire décrochée en le regardant,

\- T'as suivie quoi comme entraînement pour être aussi rapide questionna Jace choqué

\- J'avais presque du mal de vous suivre renchérit Isabelle

Il haussa les épaules en souriant avant de disparaître devant eux avec ses deux gardes du corps, il s'assit dans sa chaise de bureau.

\- Il faudra un jour que vous leur disiez pour votre entraînement votre majesté signala Temari en s'installant de nouveau dans le fauteuil

Il ne répondit rien et retourna dans son travail après avoir fait sa pause, quelque jours plus tard il se tenait dans le sous-sol pour transféré Valentin à Idris avec Magnus ainsi que sa fratrie.

\- Valentin Morgenstern, vous allez être transféré à Idris pour être juger déclara Alec

\- Au moins l'air d'Idris sera respirable qu'ici critiqua Valentin

Il fit luire ses yeux en gelant l'atmosphère autour de lui, le vieil homme commença à avoir froid en claquant des dents.

\- Peut-être respirable mais je peux négocier avec l'enclave pour t'envoyer à Sibéria pour te faire les vieux os se moqua Alec

Jace rigola avec Isabelle avant que Magnus fasse un portail pour eux, ils traversaient quand Valentin se fit happer par une autre direction qu'eux. Ils traversaient le portail et se retrouva à Idris sans Valentin,

\- Où est Valentin demanda Malachie

Ils réalisaient qu'ils avaient été trahis, pendant ce temps Valentin se retrouva dans un sous-sol avec un autre chasseur et Sébastian.

\- Rends la liberté à ma famille demanda le chasseur

\- Bien sûr accepta Sébastian

Il le tua avant de faire face à Valentin, il s'avança en prenant une apparence hideuse.

\- Bonjour père salua Sébastian

A l'institut le bureau d'Alec était gelé sous la colère d'avoir été trahis par l'un des chasseurs de l'institut,

\- Il faut le retrouver cracha Alec

\- Calme-toi d'abord proposa Isabelle

Il remarqua qu'ils avaient froid par ses pouvoirs, il se calma ce qui fit rendre la température normal. Une semaine plus tard ils essayaient de contrôler tout les entrées et les sorties de chaque chasseur tout en recherchant Valentin, ils étaient dans la salle des opérations en contrôlant la ville pour déterminer la cachette de Valentin.

\- Alec, on a tout scanner mais aucune chance qu'il a pu se cacher dans New-York comme il sait qu'on le recherche activement ne pensa Isabelle

\- Ça se pourrait mais il a la coupe et l'épée mortelle même si Clary a scellé ce dernier conclu Alec en regardant le schéma de New-York

\- De plus son armée qu'il a rassemblé pendant deux ans doivent l'attendre aussi ajouta Jace

Le directeur pencha la tête en cachant son visage avec ses mèches longues, ils entendirent des pas courir vers eux.

\- Salut les amis salua Max en venant les rejoindre

\- Max sourit Alec en prenant son petit frère dans ses bras

Maryse vint les salua en le prenant dans ses bras chacun,

\- Nous allons organiser la cérémonie de rune de Max, Alec comme ton père ne pourra pas assister car il doit joindre la force d'Idris à la traque de Valentin il t'a chargé de le faire en tant que chef de la famille expliqua Maryse

\- Très bien sourit Alec

Il se rendit au loft de son petit ami, ce dernier était en train de nettoyer son appartement en faisant la magie.

\- Comment vas-tu mon ange sourit Magnus

\- Je vais très bien, toujours à la traque de Valentin répondit Alec

Il fit la moue et l'embrassa chastement quand il le retient dans ses bras, il respira son odeur.

\- Ça te dirait d'organiser une fête proposa Alec en le regardant

\- Tu m'as regardé demanda Magnus

\- C'est la cérémonie de rune de Max révéla Alec

\- Alors nous avons du pain sur la planche sourit Magnus

\- Tu es sûr que ça te gène pas demanda Alec

\- A condition que tu reste pour que je t'emmène dîner proposa Magnus

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant proposa Alec

Il acquiesça et fit un portail pour aller à Venise, ils allaient dans un restaurant. Ils commandaient à manger en discutant, ils rigolaient énormément avant de sortir du restaurant pour se promener. Alec attrapa la main de son petit ami en rougissant,

\- Je veux essayer quelque chose avec toi proposa Alec

\- Quoi donc demanda Magnus

Il s'approcha de lui avant de le tenir très fort pour s'envoler dans les airs, le sorcier fut surpris avant de maintient son amant. Ils s'envolaient dans les airs sous la pleine lune, le directeur le tient par la main en faisant attention à lui.

\- Eh bien j'ai toujours rêvé de voler avec un ange et maintenant c'est possible gloussa Magnus

Le prince sourit avant de former des ailes de glace dans son dos ce qui fit sourire le sorcier, ils tourbillonnaient ensemble romantiquement sous la pleine lune. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, Magnus tient serré son amant. Le baiser devient plus sensuel et langoureux, l'asiatique commença à l'embrasser sur la mâchoire avant de revenir vers ses lèvres. Leurs deux pouvoirs sans qu'ils ne réalisent explosèrent dans un aura de vapeur avant de se fondre dans l'un et l'autre, ils se caressaient l'un et l'autre. Ils descendirent lentement sur terre, ils s'embrassaient encore une fois avant de rentrer à New-York.

\- J'ai passé une excellente soirée sourit Alec

\- Moi de même, merci de m'avoir réalisé mon rêve de voler avec un ange sourit Magnus

Alec gloussa avant de rentrer, il rentra en volant à l'institut. Plus tard Magnus fut stressé en préparant la soirée de Max, son amant le rassura que la soirée fut superbe. Il se faufila dans la soirée quand Jace vint le voir,

\- Alec, maman a essayé de me tuer prévient Jace

\- Comment ça demanda Alec

Ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre pour voir Maryse couché inconsciente, Magnus vint le rejoindre dans la chambre. Il comprit quelque chose n'allait pas, il rompu le sortilège quand son grimoire fut volé.

\- On a volé mon grimoire déclara Magnus en faisant une barrière

Il protégea son immeuble avant de vérifier chaque personne de la soirée, il se mit à réfléchir avant de trouver la solution. Ils rentraient dans la chambre pour voir un chat rousse se transformait en une femme aux cheveux rousse, Temari protégea Alec en se mettant devant ce qui la figea. Magnus essaya de l'arrêter quand Alec le stoppa en la gelant dans la glace,

**\- Délivre tout le monde** ordonna Alec froidement

Elle libéra tout le monde, Temari arriva avec les autres.

\- Où est mon grimoire demanda Magnus

\- Il est avec Valentin qui retient Madzie expliqua la sorcière

\- Madzie est en sécurité contrairement à toi déclara Magnus

\- S'il te plait Magnus supplia la sorcière

\- J'espère que tu vas apprécier ton voyage à Idris décréta Magnus en ouvrant un portail

Il l'envoya dans le portail, Alec se tourna vers Hiei qui arriva en s'inclinant vers lui. Il le regarda avant de hocher la tête et disparu, il se tourna vers les autres.

\- Si Valentin mets la main sur mon grimoire, tout va aller mal car j'ai rassemblé tous les sorts du plus simple au plus compliqué expliqua Magnus

\- Hiei va aller le chercher ne t'en fais pas rassura Alec

\- Tu crois qu'il va réussir demanda Jace

\- Oui, il va réussir. Il peut trouver n'importe quoi grâce à son troisième œil qu'il a greffé sur son front expliqua Alec

\- Bon on va rentrer pour la cérémonie de Max proposa Isabelle

Il hocha la tête et embrassa son petit ami avant de rentrer, Max reçut sa premier rune ce qui fit réjouir tout sa famille. Quelques jours plus Alec organisa la réunion du monde obscur, Luke et Raphaël étaient surpris du retour et de l'apparence d'Alec. Ils étaient heureux de savoir qu'il voulait changer les choses, Méliorn fut désigné à la place de la reine ayant une autre affaire en cours. Il s'inclina devant Alec avant de se diriger vers la salle de réunion, Jace vint le rejoindre.

\- Tout va aller pour toi demanda Jace

\- T'inquiète, je vais gérer sourit Alec

Il sourit encore plus en voyant son petit ami arriver, il disparu pour l'accueillir l'embrasser langoureusement. Jace racla la gorge pour les ramener sur terre ce qui les fit sourire avant de se séparer,

\- Vous avez une réunion à faire, je vous signale au lieu de vous jeter comme des affamés, railla Jace

\- Je suis affamés des lèvres de ton frère ricana Magnus

Alec esquissa un sourire avant de rentrer dans la salle de réunion avec Magnus, ils s'asseyaient pour commencer la réunion.

\- Je vous ai rassemblé pour cette première réunion pour contrer une ennemi en commun à savoir Valentin déclara Alec

\- Je suis d'accord avec monsieur Lightwood sourit Magnus

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas beaucoup nargua Raphaël

Magnus le fusilla du regard ce qui le fit sourire, ils discutaient sur plusieurs sujets concernant le monde obscur. Alec proposa une coalition entre eux, tous approuvaient sa décision. Au même moment les deux jeunes filles se tenaient sur le toit d'un immeuble, elles regardèrent une équipe de chasseur d'ombre en train d'affronter un démon dragon avec le corps d'une pieuvre qui faisait cinq mètre de haut. Elles se regardèrent en souriant avant de se jeter dans le vide, elles atterrissaient sur le sol en face d'eux.

\- Fais en sorte qu'il assiste tout déclara la jeune fille au sabre

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça sourit la jeune fille à la clochette

Alec était en train d'écouter Raphaël quand il fut aveuglé pour assister au combat de la jeune fille au sabre, il se mit debout en renversant sa chaise. Tous furent surpris par son comportement,

\- Alexander interpella Magnus

\- Vas-y excite-moi comme le premier jour, montre moi ta danse susurra Alec dans le vide

Ils étaient confus quand Temari entra dans la pièce et ayant entendu la chaise tomber, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant son prince.

\- Alexander, tour va bien s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Il ne t'entend pas ni même te voir, tous ses sens sont bloqué ailleurs en ce moment expliqua Temari

Les yeux d'Alec étaient d'un blanc signe qu'il voyait une scène, la jeune fille avec son sabre était en train de massacrer le démon en le réduisant en morceau sous les yeux effaré des chasseurs.

\- Viens me rejoindre, je t'attends susurra Alec

Sa vision revient à la normale ce qui le fit sourire, il se mit à rire sombrement avant de regarder la blonde.

\- Les jours vont devenir intéressants ricana Alec

\- Tout va bien Alec s'inquiéta Luke en voyant son délire

\- Oh que oui, désolé pour ce moment d'absence mais je suis de retour sourit Alec

Les deux jeunes filles tournaient la tête synchro vers les chasseurs d'ombres, elles s'envolaient dans les airs. Les chasseurs d'ombres rentraient et raconta de ce qu'ils avaient vu, après la réunion les représentants rentraient chez eux avec la promesse du changement avec Alec. Ce dernier entra dans son bureau pour faire son rapport, Jace et Clary entraient dans son bureau avec Isabelle et Maryse qui avait resté pour quelques jours.

\- Tu pourrais nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la réunion demanda Maryse

\- Oh tu vas comprendre dans quelque chose maman ricana Alec malicieusement

Ils étaient éberlués par son ricanement, entre-temps Hiei était revenu avec le grimoire de Magnus qui était heureux de le retrouver. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était en train de faire son travail en lisant son rapport quand il leva la tête brusquement, il leva la main dans le vide en ressentant une présence. En dehors les deux jeunes filles étaient présentes devant l'institut, la jeune fille avec les clochettes leva la main.

\- Il est bien ici, je le sens et je pense qu'il m'a sentit aussi sourit la jeune fille en faisant tinter ses clochettes

\- Alors allons frapper à la porte proposa la jeune fille en posant son sabre sur son épaule

Jace fronça les sourcils légèrement ayant sentit une présence en plus d'Alec, au même moment les deux jeunes filles arrivaient vers la porte où deux chasseurs gardaient la porte.

\- Qui êtes-vous interrogea l'un des chasseurs

\- Laissez-nous passer ordonna la jeune fille au sabre

Elles avaient des capes sur elles qui cachaient leur visages, Isabelle arriva dans la salle des opérations quand la porte d'entrée explosa en faisant projeter les deux chasseurs. Les deux jeunes filles arrivaient dans la fumée,

\- ALEXANDER GEDEON LIGTWOOD, MONTRE-TOI ESPECE DE LACHE cria la jeune fille avec son sabre

Tous étaient surprise de les voir, Jace et Isabelle avec Maryse furent furieux d'entende la jeune fille traiter Alec de lâche.

\- Qui es-tu pour oser critiquer mon frère de la sorte demanda Isabelle

\- C'est ce qu'il est se moqua la jeune fille

\- On va voir ça espèce de garce insulta Jace

\- Entendu, on va voir ça amenez-vous provoqua la jeune fille

Elle se mit en garde contre eux alors l'autre jeune fille qui avait la taille d'un enfant alla s'asseoir sur la rambarde, Jace se précipita sur elle avec son épée. Elle le para avant de tourner pour le repousser avec son pied, elle sauta avant de commencer un duel avec Isabelle. Le blond l'a rejoins rapidement en essayant de la vaincre, elle disparu avant d'apparaître sur la table des opérations.

\- Elle est rapide constata Isabelle

Elle sourit avant de donner un coup violent à Izzy, Clary se faufila et la tient par derrière. Elle l'a renversa avant de disparaître pour apparaître sans sa cape, tous étaient sous le choc en voyant le visage de la jeune fille qui posa son sabre sur son épaule debout sur la rambarde.

\- Par l'ange tout puissant souffla Maryse

\- C'est impossible surpris Isabelle

La jeune fille était la copie conforme d'Isabelle avec les yeux bleus, elle se mit à sourire en voyant leur choc imprégné sur leur visage.

\- C'est vrai que je te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau mais moi j'ai une poitrine plus généreuse que toi moqua la jeune fille en sautant sur elle

Elle se renfrogna en voyant les seins opulent de sa sosie, elle riposta difficilement son attaque. Jace vint l'aider ce qui la fit rire avant de voler et se mettre au plafond, elle sauta de nouveau sur eux quand elle se tournoya sur elle-même pour éviter un pic de glace. Elle atterrit sur la table et leva la tête,

\- Tu me cherchais demanda Alec en la regardant

\- Alexander Gédéon Lightwood ou plutôt dis-je prince Alexander Gédéon Ashura reconnu le sosie d'Isabelle

\- Je vois que tu es venu aussi décréta Alec sans jeter un regard d'œil vers l'enfant

Elle ne répondit rien en se cachant derrière un éventail,

\- Que puis-je pour toi demanda Alec

\- Je suis venu te défier pour le trône défia la jeune fille en le pointant avec son sabre

\- Tu as parcouru tout ce chemin pour me défier alors que tu n'as jamais réussit à me battre soupira Alec

\- Je me suis entraîné entre-temps déclara la jeune fille

Alec fit un sourire narquois avant de disparaître, il apparut vers l'entrée de l'institut en jouant avec un cordon rouge que reconnu la jeune fille.

\- ENFOIRE insulta la jeune fille avec les cheveux détaché

\- Arrête tu m'excite quand tu me parle avec ses mots doux se moqua Alec

Elle s'élança à sa poursuite sous les yeux éberlués de tous, l'enfant pencha la tête sur le côté en faisant tinter des clochettes

\- Eh bien, eh bien, voyons qui sera le vainqueur de ce petit jeu proposa l'enfant en lançant une boule de neige au dessus d'eux

Une image voyant Alec en train de voler sur la mer poursuivit par la jeune fille, celle-ci lança son attaque de glace contre Alec qui l'évita. Il sourit narquoisement en évitant un par un les attaques de la jeune fille, il fonça encore plus en passant dans la ville avant de revenir dans l'institut. Il s'agenouilla avant de se relever doucement,

\- Alec interpella Maryse

Il sourit encore plus avant d'éviter un coup de poing, il recula avant regarder la jeune fille qui était furieuse. L'enfant ferma son éventail en les regardant,

\- Tu as encore perdu à chat décréta l'enfant

\- Fais chier bouda la jeune fille

\- Je t'ai dis que je gagnerai toujours ricana Alec

Tout l'institut avait la mâchoire décroché en entendant qu'ils étaient en train de jouer à chat, Maryse mit les mains sur les hanches.

\- Alexander, tu m'explique tout de suite ce qu'il se passe gronda Maryse

Il réalisa qu'il les avait complètement oubliés, il passa une main dans ses cheveux longs. Les deux filles s'avançaient vers eux,

\- Désolé maman s'excusa Alec

\- Désolée pour le dérangement, je suis Shirayuki Ayane Ashura princesses des glaces de Sibéria mais je préfère Yuki se présenta la jeune fille en mettant son sabre sur son épaule

\- Quant à moi je suis Ruika Hisana Ashura princesses des glaces et sœur jumelle d'Alec comme Yuki je préfère qu'on m'appelle Rui se présenta l'enfant

Yuki était habillé d'un haut d'un bikini noir qui montrait sa poitrine opulente et un micro-short avec des bottes noires dont les cheveux étaient détachés par rapport au cordon dont Alec avait dans les mains, Rui avait un kimono bleue pale avec une obi blanche avec deux couettes. Elle ressemblait Alec en version féminin étant enfant, Maryse était confuse par Rui.

\- Alec est né seul, je veux dire qu'il est enfant unique quand je l'ai mis au monde raconta Maryse

\- C'est vrai mais lorsque père est venu vous voir, Alec avait usé son pouvoir. Un fragment de son pouvoir s'est retrouvé sur père, il m'a contribué à me créer de ce fait je me retrouve la sœur jumelle d'Alec sourit Rui en regardant son frère jumeau

Il sourit et marcha vers elle pour lui caressant son visage, Rui se tourna vers Jace. Elle posa la main sur sa rune de parabataï,

\- Alors c'est toi qui possède nos âmes conclu Rui

Il acquiesça encore chamboulé par la présentation, Hiei et Temari arrivaient dans la salle et s'inclina vers elles.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la provocation d'Alec et l'enquête de l'enclave. Bisous glacées. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta : Il va bien réagir à ça dans ce chapitre, Ravie que tu l'adore**

**Maia 0067: eh oui que du chamboulement avec cette révélation ! On continue encore avec elles **

**Alec Barton: Je ne pouvais pas faire venir Barbara car elle est morte depuis des siècles mais si tu veux je pourrais faire qu'elle apparaisse un moment, pour Yuki est bien j'avis oubliée préciser qu'elle est aussi la soeur d'Alec. Chapitre assez chaud dans le prochain chapitre **

**Lavigne 126:Tu as interêt de laisser un review long sinon je fais en sort que Alec quitte Magnus et rentre chez les frères silencieux en faisant voeux de chasteté et de célibat " Imagine une autre scène assez perverse" je crois que je vais avoir une autre idée d'os assez salace XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 9, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 9**_

Alec était en train de se faire embrasser dans le cou par Magnus, il soupira d'aise quand ce dernier faufila sa main sous son débardeur. Il pivota sa tête vers lui et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné, il se retourna pour profiter du baiser. Il se mit totalement sur les jambes du sorcier pour l'embrasser, celui-ci rompu le baiser et l'embrassa dans le cou ce qui le fit gémi de plaisir. Ils s'arrêtaient quand la sonnette d'entrée sonna ce qui les fit gémir de frustration, le directeur sortit sur les jambes de son amant qui leva pour aller ouvrir sur un client. Il soupira et se leva pour l'embrasser chastement, il monta sur le toit pour aller vers l'institut. Dés qu'il arriva et vit un chasseur volait vers lui dont il évita, il haussa un sourcil en entendant le cri furieuse de Yuki. Jace grimaça en allant aider le chasseur alors qu'Izzy supporta sa jumelle, il roula des yeux après avoir entendu que le chasseur avait osé balancer un commentaire désobligeant sur la poitrine de Yuki. Celle-ci très rancunière lui avait balancé vers l'entrée, le chasseur passa une main dans les cheveux de sa sœur benjamine en la calmant pour qu'elle puisse rendre la pièce à sa température normale. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Rui et Yuki sont arrivées, ils avaient appris que Yuki était la benjamine des enfants royaux d'Ashura. Jace avait accepté Rui qui faisait partit désormais son autre moitié, Alec expliqua qu'étant jumeaux ils ressentaient les émotions de l'un et l'autre et de même prendre possession du corps d'un et d'autre ce qui s'est passé lors de la réunion obscurs. Clary cependant ne comprenait pas pourquoi qu'elle était encore une enfant de 8 ans alors qu'elle est la sœur jumelle d'Alec. Elle lui avait sourit sans répondre à sa question, Valentin courrait toujours dans la nature après s'être libéré. Sébastian l'avait attaché au sous-sol sans moyen de sortir vivant, il était surpris par les deux princesses. Il avait commencé à s'intéressé par Rui qui était plus douce que Yuki, Hiei qui venait de apparaître passa quand Rui l'interpella. Il se retourna à demie vers lui, elle fouilla dans sa poche avant de montrer un petit sac et le lança vers lui. Il l'ouvrit pour voir une mèche de cheveux vert-menthe avec un collier avec une perle blanche comme pendentifs,

\- C'est de la part de Yukina en me disant de la remettre à son frère jumeau si il est dans le monde terrestre décréta Rui

Il le mit dans sa poche et la fusilla sur place,

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé votre altesse fulmina Hiei en disparaissant

Izzy fit abasourdi avant de s'énerver contre le garde du corps de son frère,

\- Mais quel toupet alors celui-ci fulmina Isabelle

\- Calme-toi il a toujours été ainsi quand il s'agit de sa sœur jumelle, pour te dire sa sœur ne sait pas qu'il est son frère jumeau alors que lui le sait expliqua Rui

\- Oh s'étonna Isabelle

Alec acquiesça en regardant sa sœur jumelle expliquer le passé de Hiei et Yukina pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau, il s'assit dans sa chaise de bureau en soupirant avant de se concentrer de nouveau dans ses rapports. Il fit craquer son cou quand Rui entra dans le bureau, elle lui donna une sucette dont il le remercia.

\- Une des raisons qu'on t'a rendu visite souri Rui

\- J'avais oublié d'emmener les sucettes sourit Alec en mettant un dans sa bouche

Il se sentit mieux ayant la sucette dans sa bouche, sa température corporelle s'abaissa ce qui le fit gémir de soulagement. Il se redressa sur sa chaise de bureau en regarda sa jumelle qui observa son bureau directorial,

\- Comment tu trouve demanda Alec

\- Pas mal, mais je préfère ton bureau à Sibéria sourit Rui

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Elle fit tinter ses clochettes dans ses cheveux, ses cheveux étaient amassé en deux couette qui contenait deux clochettes qui se tinter ensemble. Elle s'assit dans le canapé en souriant, il retourna dans son travail en appréciant la présence de sa sœur jumelle. Sébastian observa Yuki qui était assis dans une position assez équivoque à savoir assis sur une chaise l'une des jambes sur la chaise avec son sabre entre ses jambes, tous les chasseurs l'observaient avec envie. Isabelle qui sortait de la salle d'arme et les vit en train de relooker sa sœur,

\- Dis donc vous voulez qu'on vous aide aboya Isabelle

Ils se remirent immédiatement au travail, la jeune fille se mit à ricaner avant de se lever pour aller vers son sosie.

\- Et toi arrête de les faire enflammer avec ta tenue conseilla Isabelle

\- Désolée mais ça a toujours été ma tenue de même en Sibéria, d'ailleurs toi aussi tu as des habits légers sourit Yuki en observant la robe courte

\- Oui mais moi c'est autre chose objecta Isabelle

Elle se mit à ricaner malicieusement, elle sortit une sucette à son tour pour la mettre dans sa bouche. Sébastian regarda les deux jeunes femmes, il fit son travail avant de rentrer à dans une maison. Il alla dans le sous-sol pour voir Valentin attaché sur une chaise, il prit l'épée mortel qui était rangé sur un côté. Il s'assit sur une chaise en le narguant,

\- Que ferais-tu pour avoir la chance de tenir l'épée mortel entre tes mains n'est pas père questionna Sébastian

\- Jonathan, ne joue pas avec l'épée. En même temps comment as-tu fait pour t'échapper d'Edom questionna Valentin

\- Grâce à Azazel, nous avons fait un pacte. Je l'aidais à s'échapper en échange il m'aidait ce qu'il s'est passé mais bon le plan initial était qu'il m'aidait à intégrer l'institut mais j'ai dû improviser par la suite à sa mort raconta Jonathan en se levant

Valentin déglutit en voyant son fils manier avec dextérité l'épée, il le fit tourner dans sa main avant de le placer sous son cou.

\- Ce serait tellement facile de te débarrasser de toi à tout jamais avec l'épée mortel que tu veux tenir dans ta main n'est ce pas ? Je ramènerai ta tête à Idris, je parierai qu'ils me pousseront au rang de héros sourit Jonathan

\- Ils te tueront à la place car tu as du sang de démon dans les veines, tu crois que Jocelyn va t'accepter et Clarissa sera fière que tu aies du sang de démon. Il n'y a que moi qui peux t'accepter normalement mon fils…tenta de convaincre Valentin

\- SILENCE, C'EST A CAUSE DE QUI QUE J'AI DU SANG DE DEMON EN MOI ? TU M'AS SEPARE DE MA MERE ET DE MA SŒUR cria Jonathan

\- Je te dis la vérité, Jocelyn va te tuer quand elle saura que tu es son fils. L'épée mortel obligea tout personne à dire la vérité quand elle est touché expliqua Valentin ayant contacte avec l'épée

Jonathan retira l'épée de sa gorge et le regarda fixement, il pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu savais que les fées ne peuvent pas dire la vérité n'est ce pas questionna Jonathan

\- Tout le monde le sait mon fils, tu crois que je manipule la vérité comme ses êtres objecte. Crois-moi Jonathan, je voulais faire de toi le chasseur ultime avec les sangs de démon expliqua Valentin en essayant de le rassurer

Il se mit à sourire avant de se regarder dans un miroir, il se caressa le visage en souriant de joie malsaine.

\- J'ai rencontré le vrai Sébastian Verlac à Paris, j'ai vu qu'il était charmant en plus très beau alors je l'ai tué pour avoir son visage. Les démons à Edom m'ont enlevé chaque centimètre de peau car j'ai été trop joli pour eux, le pire c'est quoi père rigola Jonathan après avoir craché sur le mot père

Il se tourna vers lui en revêtant son apparence hideuse ce qui fit frissonner son père d'horreur, il s'approcha de lui et se pencha vers son oreille.

\- Tellement que j'étais joli pour eux qu'ils n'ont pas hésité à me violer insatiable, plus je hurlais plus ils me déchirent, me torturent, me brisent tout en moi. Cela m'a rendu fort père comme tu l'as souhaité susurra Jonathan d'un ton meurtrier

Il déglutit quand son fils se redressa et reprit l'apparence de Sébastian, il caressa le visage avant de tracer un pentagramme.

\- Mais tu sais quoi, tu vas t'en rendre compte toi-même père, je t'envois à Edom déclara Jonathan

\- Ne fais pas ça Jonathan, je suis ton père. Je ne voulais pas t'envoyé à Edom supplia Valentin

Il n'écouta pas les supplications de son père et jeta l'épée mortelle dans le pentagramme après l'avoir allumé,

\- J'espère que cela te saurai utile ricana Jonathan diaboliquement

Il hurlait de supplications en se brûlant dans les flammes du pentagramme, plus tard Jonathan regarda la ville de New-York. Valentin par derrière lui posa deux assiettes sur la table,

\- A table avertis Valentin

Ils se mirent à table tranquillement, ils mangèrent normalement sans se parler. Max arriva à l'institut pour commencer sa formation de chasseur à l'institut, il fut surpris de savoir qu'il avait deux sœurs. Yuki et Rui étaient ravie de connaître leur petit frère, ce dernier était ravi d'avoir trois sœurs aussi géniales. Les deux jeunes princesses s'étaient bien habituées à vivre à l'institut, Rui aidait l'infirmerie avec ses capacités des herbes médicinales et son pouvoir de guérison seul Yuki ne savait pas encore aider. Isabelle entra dans le bureau de son frère aîné, elle ferma la porte ainsi que la fenêtre pour lui faire face.

\- Je veux que tu donnes la formation de Max à quelqu'un d'autre que moi décréta Isabelle

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es la meilleure personne qui pourrait l'instruire demanda Alec en croisant les mains sous son menton

\- Alec, j'étais une ancienne toxicomane du Yen-Fen avoua Isabelle en baissant les joues rouges

\- Je le sais tout ça Izzy mais je sais aussi que tu lui montras le bon chemin pour ne pas qu'il passe ce que tu as vécu qu'en penses-tu proposa Alec

Elle sourit de joie sous le regard confiant de son frère, Jace et Max entraient dans la pièce.

\- Alec, tu n'aurais pas vu Yuki par hasard demanda Jace

\- Je l'ai cherche depuis tout à l'heure et je ne l'ai pas trouvé renchérit Max

\- Tu as regardé dans sa chambre car à ces heures-ci elle fait toujours une sieste sur le lit indiqua Alec

\- Il y a juste un chat noire qui dormait sur le lit c'est tout révéla Jace en haussant les épaules

Il se mit à rire sous l'incompréhension de sa fratrie, Rui entra dans le bureau avec le chat sur son épaule. Celle-ci sauta sur le bureau d'Alec,

\- Pourquoi est ce que tout ce monde dans le bureau interrogea Rui

\- On cherchait Yuki et on a trouvé que ce chat dans sa chambre raconta Max en montrant le chat

Elle se mit à rire semblable à Alec, Jace croisa les bras d'un air renfrogné en voyant les jumeaux en train de rire sans raison.

\- Bon vous dîtes ce qu'il se passe renfrogna Jace

\- C'est parce que j'étais sous vos yeux déclara Yuki

Ils sursautaient dans le bureau en cherchant la jeune fille,

\- Ici, je suis là indiqua Yuki sous forme de chat

Ils regardaient le chat qui venait de parler, ils se mirent à avoir peur en le voyant. Le chat sauta en reprenant forme humaine, Yuki fit craquer ses membres sous les yeux éberlués de tous.

\- Pincez-moi, tu étais sous forme de chat pendant ce temps réalisa Jace

\- Bien sûr j'aime dormir sous ma forme de chat pour avoir plus de place, bon que me voulez-vous questionna Yuki en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Ben faîtes je voulais savoir si tu voulais t'entraîner avec moi proposa Max

\- Avec joie, ce que tu peux être mignon toi alors vraiment mignon petit frère gloussa Yuki en l'étreignant

Max commença à s'étouffer sous la poitrine opulente de sa sœur, il fit des gestes pour se retirer. Elle se retira et fit face à Alec,

\- Au fait tu pourrais trouver quelque chose que je peux faire parce que je suis limite à péter un câble et ne me donne pas la paperasse à faire proposa Yuki

\- Je verrai ce que je peux faire pour toi sourit Alec

Elle acquiesça et prit Max sous les coudes et l'emmena avec elle, Jace les suivit pour empêcher la jeune fille d'étouffer leur jeune frère avec sa poitrine opulente. Isabelle les rejoignit aussi en laissant les jumeaux dans le bureau, Rui sauta sur le bureau pour s'asseoir dessus. Un portail apparut dans le bureau où Magnus sortit habiller excentrique,

\- Bonsoir chéri salua Magnus

\- Bonsoir mon amour salua Alec

Le sorcier se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser sous le regard de Rui, il se tourna vers la sœur jumelle de son petit ami.

\- Bonsoir ma belle salua Magnus

\- Bonsoir Magnus, je vais te laisser gloussa Rui en sautant sur le bureau

Magnus avait connu les deux princesses, il s'était entendu avec elles immédiatement. Il avait adoré Yuki et aimait partager des choses avec Rui qui était l'autre âme de son petit ami, il s'assit en face de son amant.

\- Comment était ta journée demanda Alec

\- Eh bien que des plaintes, c'était Magnus fais un portail, Magnus j'ai besoin d'une potion pour mes cheveux, Magnus fais un sort pour moi énuméra Magnus épuisé

\- Oh mon pauvre amour compatis Alec

Il se leva de sa chaise en se plaçant entre ses jambes, le sorcier l'attira dans son étreindre pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il se releva pour placer son amant sur le bureau en le faisant s'asseoir en continuant de l'embrasser, ils se séparent à bout de souffle.

\- Et toi ta journée demanda Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec l'enclave demain pour une réunion au sujet de mes pouvoirs répondit Alec les yeux fermés en penchant la tête en arrière

\- Je vois, tu veux que je viens avec toi demanda Magnus

\- Non, j'y vais avec Yuki demain sourit Alec malicieusement

\- Les pauvres membres du conseil, ils vont avoir les têtes brûlés de la royauté ricana Magnus diaboliquement

Il ricana sombrement avant de crocher la nuque de son amant pour l'embrasser de nouveau, il rompit le baiser pour suçoter son cou quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Raj. Il se racla la gorge en regardant son directeur en train d'embrasser le cou avec une main sous la chemise du sorcier qui avait les yeux fermés,

\- Monsieur, je vous amène les rapports de la patrouille avertis Raj

\- Dépose sur le bureau et repars en disant que je serai occupé pendant un moment déclara Alec

\- Bien répondit Raj

Il referma la porte dont en profita le prince pour se jeter sur les lèvres de son petit ami, le lendemain Alec entra dans la salle du conseil avec Yuki qui était habillé d'un bikini avec un micro-short noire avec des sandales. Son sabre sur son épaule dont elle était en train de tenir, Alec avait un débardeur en cuir blanc avec un pantalon déchiré sur le côté en blanc aussi ce qui choqua les membres du conseil. Il avait laissé ses cheveux longs libres dans son dos, il arborait un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- Monsieur Lightwood, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi est ce que cette jeune fille vous accompagne demanda Imogène qui n'était pas au courant de la situation pour Rui et Yuki

\- Désolé, tu te présente parce que j'ai trop la flemme bailla Alec en se tournant vers sa petite sœur

\- Membre de ce stupide conseil que je vois à part mes parents, je me présente Shirayuki Ayane Ashura princesses des glaces de Sibéria et sœur du prince héritier Alexander Gédéon Lightwood se présenta Yuki en faisant une révérence moqueusement

Alec ricana narquoisement alors que Maryse commença à se masser les tempes avec Robert en sentant les migraines venir ce qu'il allait suivre,

\- Vous êtes la princesses de glaces, nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue à Idris. Monsieur Lightwood nous voudrons savoir au sujet de vos pouvoirs avant de commencer la réunion concernant Valentin proposa Malachie

Il nettoya son oreille d'un air nonchalamment, Yuki ricana silencieusement.

\- Bon je te laisse avec eux parce que j'ai toujours eu horreur d'écouter les réunions car je ne peux pas me contrôler d'en vouloir tuer un conseiller rigola Yuki en faisant un signe de la main

\- Comme tu veux Temari et Hiei sont dehors de tout façons signala Alec

Elle fit un geste de la main et referma la porte sur elle, il se tourna vers le conseil alors que ses parents eurent envie d'aller se cacher dans un trou de souris alors que les conseillers eurent peur sur le coup des mots de Yuki.

\- Bon alors vous voulez une démonstration de mes pouvoirs n'est ce pas alors donnez-moi un adversaire à mesurer proposa Alec

\- Très bien, nous allons te faire mesurer un adversaire décréta Malachie

Il se mit à sourire, ils allaient dehors pour assister au combat. Un chasseur entra dans la pièce, le directeur se mit à récurer son nez en le regardant.

\- Ce chasseur est le plus fort d'Idris, vous allez le combattre pour voir l'étendu de vos résultats de votre entraînement présenta Malachie

\- Bien accepta Alec

Le chasseur prit son épée séraphique pour combattre Alec qui ne bougea pas, il leva la main en présentant un doigt.

\- Je vais te battre en une seconde car j'ai trop la flemme déclara Alec

\- C'est ce que tu crois, je suis le meilleur de ma génération. J'ai déjà tué plusieurs démons à moi seul et affronter même un démon de niveau d'un démon supérieur se vanta le chasseur

Le prince plissa des yeux en esquissant un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, Malachie donna le signal. Il disparut devant le chasseur, ce dernier tourna la tête partout pour le chercher de même que tout le monde à part ses deux gardes du corps et Yuki qui avait les mains derrières sa nuque.

\- Où est-il demanda le chasseur en se tournant vers Malachie et l'inquisitrice

Alec apparut en lui donnant une pichenette dans la nuque, il se propulsa contre le mur dont il brisa. Tous étaient abasourdis par la puissance d'Alec, ils rentraient tous dans la salle alors qu'on évacuer le chasseur à l'infirmerie.

\- Votre puissance est vraiment très impressionnant complimenta Malachie

\- Il avait simplement la flemme souligna Yuki en faisant bouger sa poitrine

Comme elle s'attendait tous les regards masculine à part Robert et Alec se fixaient sur sa poitrine, Imogène toussa pour les ramener tous.

\- Bien nous allons nous CONCENTRER sur le sujet de Valentin déclara Imogène en fusillant tous les hommes de la salle

Ils rougirent sous les ricanements d'Alec et de Yuki, le prince reprit son sérieux soudainement.

\- Il y avait bien un traître parmi nous au sein de l'institut, je pense qu'il y a aussi au sein de l'enclave. Car c'est bizarre que la force ou autre équipe que consistent en traque ne sont pas encore arrivé à trouver Valentin décréta Alec

\- Qu'insinuerez-vous monsieur Lightwood demanda Imogène

\- De ce que vous pensez actuellement madame l'inquisitrice, il y a peut-être des espions au sein de l'enclave qui sont à la solde de Valentin. Tous les renseignements d'Idris concernant les plans, les réunions, les faiblesses des instituts peuvent être transmis à Valentin biais ses espions parmi les membres du conseil expliqua Alec en scrutant les membres du conseil

\- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS hurla un conseiller

Il s'était levé pour en découdre avec le directeur quand Temari et Hiei apparurent devant lui pour le stopper, l'un avait passé par derrière le lui en menaçant avec son épée et l'autre l'avait bloqué avec son éventail. Yuki n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce à la scène,

\- Fais-moi plaisir bouge d'un pouce pour que je te tue susurra Hiei

Tous étaient sidérés par la scène à part Maryse et Robert qui savaient que les deux jeunes protégeaient leur fils, ce dernier avait les yeux fermés les ouvrit lentement en révélant ses yeux bleu glacées.

**\- Hiei, Temari **interpella Alec

Ils le libéraient et se replaça normalement comme si ils n'avaient pas intervenu, le conseiller déglutit et trembler de tous ses membres. Le prince pencha sa tête vers lui le visage caché par ses cheveux,

**\- Réfléchissez avant de vous en prendre à moi** sourit Alec sadiquement

Il retourna son regard plein de sadisme vers le consul et les autres membres du conseil, il gela la pièce ce qui fit frissonner tout le monde à part Yuki et ses parents avec Imogène.

**\- Je souhaite que tous les membres de l'enclave se soumettent à un enquête, je peux dire actuellement que les Penhawool et l'inquisitrice sont innocent avec mes parents mais sinon les autres sont tous suspects **articula Alec d'une voix sombrement

\- Et si nous refusons de nous soumettre demanda une conseillère

\- C'est que vous êtes bien un espion de Valentin et que vous méritez la mort n'est ce pas articula Alec d'une voix enfantine plein de sardonique

Elle déglutit de peur, Imogène réfléchit à la proposition d'Alec sur l'enquête au sein d'Idris.

\- Cette enquête que vous proposez sera accordé déclara Imogène

\- Quoi, Imogène. Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse n'est ce pas ? Vous oubliez que les membres du conseil sont de familles réputés rappela Malachie

\- Alors ils n'ont rien à caché qu'ils n'ont pas aucun lien avec Valentin, comme l'avez précisé monsieur Lightwood je peux dire que je suis innocente n'ayant pas aucun lien avec Valentin car je veux le voir sur le bûcher déclara Imogène

\- Si c'est votre décision alors j'accorde qu'une enquête soit ouvert pour enquêter un possible lien avec Valentin décréta Malachie

Alec sourit de victoire avant d'attendre ses parents dehors, Maryse vient embrasser son fils et le gifla gentiment.

\- Vous allez vraiment me donner une crise cardiaque vous deux souffla Maryse

Ils rigolaient malicieusement, ils rentraient plus tard à l'institut. Le noiraud les laissa pour se diriger vers le loft de son petit ami quand il fut interpellé par sa mère,

\- Je sais que tu sors avec Magnus, mais je voudrais que tu nous le présente en tant que ton petit ami signala Maryse

Il sourit en acquiesçant, il embrassa le front de sa mère avant de partir en volant. Il atterrit sur le toit de son petit ami, il descendit par l'escalier et se rendit dans son appartement. Magnus était au téléphone avant de raccrocher, il vint embrasser Alec en le prenant par la hanche.

\- Alors comment ça s'est passé avec l'enclave demanda Magnus commençant par l'embrasser dans le cou avec des baisers papillons

\- Si tu m'embrasses comme ça, je ne pourrai pas te le dire car je serai concentré sur tes baisers gloussa Alec

Il gloussa à son tour avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres avant de s'installer dans le canapé, son amant était à moitié allongé sur lui.

\- Alors je suis tout ouïe et dépêche-toi parce que je veux reprendre ce que je te faisais insista Magnus

Il ricana et le raconta ce qu'il s'est passé ce qui le fit rire, il reprit légèrement son sérieux quand il lui avoua sa suggestion de l'enquête sur les membres du conseil.

\- C'est bien fait pour eux, il était temps que l'enclave avait besoin d'un nettoyage parmi ses conseillers commenta Magnus en caressant son bras

\- Il y a un qui a essayé de m'attaquer rigola Alec

\- Temari et Hiei l'ont empêché supposa Magnus

\- Oui, avant que tu reprends ce que tu me faisais. Il y a mes parents qui souhaitent de te rencontrer officiellement en tant que petit ami révéla Alec

\- Très bien, je vais organiser un dîné avec la famille Lightwood et m'acheté des baskets confortable pour que je puisse courir si Robert ou bien Maryse venait à vouloir me tuer nargua Magnus

Il se mit à rigoler avant de l'embrasser passionnément, il le fit plaquer contre le canapé et commença à caresser son corps doucement. Au même moment Malachie contacta Valentin secrètement,

\- Mon seigneur salua Malachie

\- Quel est la situation ? Est-ce que ce fils de démon est très fort ? Je veux tout savoir Malachie interrogea Valentin

\- Justement il a une petit complication le concernant, il a suggéré un enquête au sein de l'enclave pour démasquer les membres du conseil qui ont un lien avec vous raconta Malachie

Valentin soupira de frustration à l'annonce, il se mit à réfléchir rapidement la situation.

\- Ne me contacte pas pendant un moment décréta Valentin

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre un serment d'amour et le pouvoir de Yuki. Bisous glacées.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Officialisation de la relation de nos amoureux dans quelques chapitres mais là un serment d'amour**

**Lavigne 126: J'espère que tu vas aimer ce petit passage assez chaud mais il n'y a pas de lemon pour le moment à compter de ce chapitre il y encore dix chapitres pour le lemon **

**Alec Barton: Rui est la seule qui n'est pas sadique au vu qu'elle est plus calme que les deux autres, c'est vrai que les garçons ne pensent à qu'à ça XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 10, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 10**_

Jace était en train de regarder l'entraînement entre Alec et Clary, celle-ci avait demandée à ce dernier de s'entraîner avec elle. Il avait accepté de s'entraîner avec elle pour voir ses progrès durant ses deux ans écoulés qu'il était absent, il évitait tous ses attaques avec son poignard. Rui entra dans la pièce en se mettant prés de Jace, elle regarda elle aussi le duel. Clary usa de sa rune de vitesse pour se mettre derrière le noiraud et donner un coup, il se retourna à demie à pour parer son attaque. Il se mit à sourire avant de se retourner complètement, il donna une pichenette à la rousse se projeta violement contre le mur. Elle lâcha un cri de douleur en se cognant contre le mur, Alec marcha vers elle en s'accroupissant en face d'elle. Clary serra les dents avant de lui donner un coup de pied pour le chavirer, il perdit l'équilibre avant de disparaître pour apparaître debout. Il sourit légèrement devant la ruse de la rousse, elle se remit debout et se précipita de nouveau sur lui. Il esquiva de nouveau ses attaques, il stoppa son poignard d'un seul doigt ce qui étonna Clary et Jace et fit sourire Rui. Elle essaya de le frapper avec son poing quand il l'attrapa par son autre main, il la repoussa violemment. Elle se cogna de nouveau contre le mur, elle s'écroula de douleur. Alec s'avança et l'aida à se révéler, Rui apparut prés d'elle et se mit à l'examiner avant de l'aider à passer sa stèle sur la rune de guérison. Jace vint les rejoindre et aida la rousse qui allait un peu mieux, Isabelle et Yuki entraient dans la pièce. Les deux jeunes femmes ensembles pourraient être des jumelles tellement elles se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau, ça ferait deux mois que Rui et Yuki ont rejoins Alec à New-York en quittant Sibéria. Elles se sont rapidement adaptées facilement à l'institut, l'enquête sur les membres du conseil se poursuivait. Imogène était en charge de l'enquête avec Robert qui fut discrédité immédiatement par les autres membres du conseil ayant un relation avec le cercle, mais ce dernier avait prouvé que son ancien lien avec le cercle lui a permis d'accuser plusieurs membres du conseil qui étaient des membres du cercle. Imogène les traquait sans relâche en se souvenant avec émotion le souvenir de son fils mort à cause de Valentin malgré que Jace soit présent, Maryse faisait le va et viens entre l'institut et Idris pour apporter l'avancé de l'enquête. Ils avaient commencé à chercher le miroir mortel, Valentin étai furieux que tous ses espions fussent arrêtés par l'enquête. Ils étaient tous dans la salle des opérations, Simon arriva et salua tout le monde.

\- Bonjour tout le monde salua Simon

\- Simon, comment ça va salua Clary heureuse de le retrouver

\- Ça va juste que Raphaël n'arrête pas de me menacer de me tuer à chaque fois que je l'ouvre riait Simon nerveux

\- Ça peut se comprendre murmura Alec

\- C'est qui Raphaël demanda Yuki

\- Le chef du clan vampire de New-York répondit Isabelle

Elle hocha la tête avant de se remettre à jouer avec son sabre, Rui était retourné à l'infirmerie. Temari et Hiei se tenaient en retrait pour surveiller tout le monde, Alec retourna dans son bureau et fit un saut dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche froide. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux humide, il ressortit en mettant ses vêtements. Il était habillé d'un gilet sans manches noire en cuir avec un pantalon en cuir noire avec des trous comme décoration, il essuya ses cheveux longs avant de les attacher avec un élastique en laissant deux mèche entouraient son visage. Il se dirigea vers son bureau pour commencer son travail directorial, plus tard il se massa le cou en le faisant craquer. Yuki débarqua dans son bureau,

\- Je veux faire quelque chose alors tu as réfléchit sur ça questionna Yuki

\- Ça tombe bien, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour entraîner les nouveaux recrus proposa Alec en esquissant un sourire narquois

\- J'accepte de les entraîner ricana Yuki

Il l'emmena dans la salle des entraînements, elle se plaça au centre avant de se transformer en chat. Les nouveaux recrus arrivèrent et saluèrent leur directeur avant d'attendre dans la salle en observant Yuki sous sa forme de chat, tous étaient présent et se tourna vers Alec.

\- Monsieur, est ce que notre instructeur est arrivé demanda l'un des recrus

\- Oui avant vous sourit Alec

\- Mais il y a juste le chat, ne me dis pas que c'est le chat qui est notre instructeur demanda un autre recrue

Il leva les épaules en souriant narquoisement, ils commençaient à regarder sa sœur benjamine qui se léchait la patte.

\- Bon c'est clair que ce chat va nous apprendre comment tuer un démon, pour ma part je n'ai pas peur d'aller sur le terrain pour tuer un démon se vanta un recru

\- Ne dis pas ça car tu risque de mourir sans entraînement avec un instructeur conseilla un autre recru

\- Peut-être pour vous mais moi je viens d'une famille très réputés et je peux dire que nous sommes très forts se vanta le recru

\- Ah bon, tu dis que tu n'as pas besoin d'entraînement alors qu'en penses-tu d'un combat entre toi et moi pour déterminer qui est le plus fort proposa Yuki sous sa forme de chat

Tous essayaient de déterminer la voix avant de trouver la jeune fille sous sa forme de chat, le vantard et les autres sursautaient en le voyant parlé.

\- Vous savez parler demanda le vantard

\- Bien sûr mais réponds à ma question que je viens te poser interrogea Yuki

\- Ben oui, c'est facile de vous battre, je suis le plus fort de ma génération ricana le vantard

\- Très bien alors mets-toi en position proposa Yuki

Il se mit en position quand Yuki reprit sa forme normal, ils étaient juste choqué de la voir sous sa véritable forme. Elle ferma un œil en s'étirant, elle prit son sabre en bois. Le vantard déglutit en le voyant,

\- Commençons, premier règle dans un combat ne pas se fier aux apparences de son adversaire expliqua Yuki

Elle se jeta sur le vantard qui essaya de riposter ses attaques, elle se tourna et le laissa l'attaquer qui était lent. Elle le mit rapidement par terre,

\- Deuxième règle, ne soyez pas sur de vous-même car cela peut vous jouez des tours, bien au suivant commenta Yuki

Un autre s'avança vers elle, le combat dura un peu plus que le précédent. Jace arriva avec les filles pour regarder l'entraînement de Yuki avec les recrues

\- Tu rends compte que les recrues sont juste encore jeunes glissa Jace

\- Crois-moi ils seront très bien après les entraînements de Yuki sourit Alec

Elle venait de dire une règle en mettant par terre une autre recrue, tous avaient dû mal à la faire tomber ou la désarmer.

\- Bien ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui déclara Yuki

\- Oui madame répondit tout le monde

Tous se relevaient quand Jace s'approcha en prenant un bâton en bois et fit face à Yuki,

\- Je voudrais ma revanche d'autrefois proposa Jace

\- Oh tu es sûr de toi car j'étais tendre la dernière fois sourit Yuki

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi alors viens petit sœur nargua Jace

\- Jace si je t'étais toi je déclare forfait immédiatement conseilla Alec

Il fit un geste de refus alors que les filles écarquillaient les yeux devant le conseil du prince, Yuki accepta le duel et enleva ses sandales.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin d'enlever tes sandales pour ça remarqua Jace

\- Juste que j'aime bien me battre pieds nu décréta Yuki

Ils se mirent face à face en se tournant, Jace se précipita sur sa sœur qui riposta avec son sabre. Elle lui donna un coup de pied dont il évita et lui donna un autre coup de bâton, elle esquiva en reculant. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même avant d'attaquer sur le blond, ce dernier para difficilement ses attaques et essaya de faire de même. Ils reculaient avant de marcher autour de l'un et de l'autre, ils se précipitaient sur l'un et l'autre. Rui vint les rejoindre, Jace jeta le bâton sur le côté.

\- Ça te dirait de passer aux choses sérieuse proposa Jace

\- Avec joie sourit Yuki en jetant son sabre sur le côté

Elle fit craquer ses poings en s'avançant vers son frère, elle se mit à sourire en donnant un coup de pied dont para Jace. Le blond lui donna un coup de poing dont elle esquiva avant d'essayer le faire basculer en usant son poids, il perdit l'équilibre et se trouva Yuki sur ses hanches. Il le bascula pour qu'il soit sur elle,

\- La vue te plaît se moqua Yuki

\- Si tu n'étais pas ma sœur peut-être gloussa Jace

Elle joint ses jambes autour de son bras dont il essaya de se débarrasser d'elle, ils reculaient en se libérant de l'un et de l'autre. Ils se regardaient avec défi, Rui sourit taquin en regardant sa sœur.

\- Je l'ai impression qu'elle va le faire constata Rui

\- Faire quoi demanda Clary

\- Tu vas comprendre gloussa Alec

Ils continuaient à se battre quand la jeune fille se battait avec lui en faisant des pas de danse classique, les filles ne comprirent pas ce qu'il se passait avec elle. Yuki se mit à danser avant de faire un salto en avant en plaçant ses jambes sur les épaules de Jace, avant de se redresser en emprisonnant la tête de Jace dans ses cuisses. Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre et tomba,

\- La danse du scorpion déclara Rui

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant constata Isabelle

La jeune femme se déclara victorieuse avant d'aider le blond à se relever,

\- Allez ne boude pas se moqua Yuki

\- Je ne boude pas mais juste que tu es très forte complimenta Jace

Alec marcha vers eux, elle pointa son sabre en bois vers lui.

\- Je te défie mon frère défia Yuki

\- D'accord mais pas ici car l'institut ne tiendra pas expliqua Alec

Ils allaient de dehors, les deux s'envolaient dans les airs en se faisant face. Ils se précipitaient sur l'un et l'autre chacun avec une épée de glace, ils firent un duel d'épée qui créa des ondes de chocs. Ils disparurent sous les yeux effarés de Jace et des filles à part Rui et les deux gardes du corps, Alec apparut et para l'attaque de Yuki.

\- Un point pour moi sourit Alec

Elle donna un coup de pied ce qui le déstabilisa,

\- Un point partout sourit Yuki

Ils recommençaient à se battre en disparaissant de nouveau, Rui sourit en suivant le combat aves ses yeux. Plus tard ils apparaissent par la victoire d'Alec qui menaça sa sœur avec la pointe de son épée de glace,

\- Waouh, Alec est très fort complimenta Isabelle

\- Alec est bien plus fort que ça, croyez-moi gloussa Rui

\- A quel point a ce qu'il est fort demanda Jace

\- Si je vous disais que sa puissance n'était qu'à peine que 3 % lorsqu'il s'est battu avec Azazel raconta Rui

Ils étaient sidéré de voir la puissance d'Alec est terrifiant, pendant ce temps Valentin et Jonathan allaient dans une boutique de librairie. Un homme vint les accueillir avec un sourire,

\- Bien le bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous accueillit l'homme

\- Ca suffit sorcier, je veux le miroir mortel cracha Valentin

Il essaya de s'échapper quand Jonathan passa derrière lui pour le frapper derrière la tête, ils attachaient le sorcier sur une chaise. Le chef du cercle prit une seringue rempli de liquide et commença à l'injecter dans les veines du sorcier,

\- Que lui as-tu fait questionna Jonathan

\- C'est un produit de ma création et il va me répondre tout mes questions sourit Valentin

Le sorcier se réveilla en toussant du sang, il regarda les deux hommes.

\- Alors dis-moi où est le miroir mortel ? Je sais que Jocelyn te l'a confié après son départ avec la coupe mortel questionna Valentin

\- Jamais vous ne l'aurez le miroir mortel ricana le sorcier

Il se mit réciter un sort avant de saigner du nez et des yeux ce qui les fit reculer en arrière, Valentin jura dans sa barbe en voyant le suicide du sorcier.

\- Ne t'en fais pas père, je vais retourner à l'institut pour en savoir plus sur le miroir mortel proposa Jonathan

\- Fais donc et contacte-moi immédiatement déclara Valentin

Il retourna à l'institut en voyant Jace et Isabelle faire un bras en fer sous l'encouragement de Yuki envers son sosie, plus tard Jace et Clary étaient en train de discuter dans la bibliothèque ayant lu les carnets de Valentin après l'avoir récupérer dans l'ancien entrepôt de Valentin.

\- D'après les carnets, mon frère est bien en vie mais on ne sait pas où il est depuis que Valentin l'ait envoyé à Edom lu Clary ayant le carnet dans les mains

\- Alors que pour moi les notes s'arrêtent quand il a simulé la mort de Michaël Wayland et m'envoyez avec les Lightwood renchérit Jace

\- Robert et Maryse ont bien fait de t'accueillir dans leur famille, ils t'aiment énormément Jace apaisa Clary

Il lui regarda et lui sourit, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et vit Dot entrer dans la bibliothèque. La rousse alla accueillir son amie sorcière,

\- J'ai une grave nouvelle à vous annoncer et j'ai besoin de ta mère pour ça informa Dot

\- J'envois un message de feu en urgence à Jocelyn signala Jace en sortant de la pièce

Jocelyn arriva une heure plus tard et alla dans le bureau d'Alec où tout le monde était rassemblé, elle était surprise de voir Yuki et Rui. Dot l'informa de la mort d'Elliot,

\- Par l'ange, ça veut dire que tu es le nouveau gardien du miroir mortel déduit Jocelyn

\- Le miroir mortel répéta Alec avec une sucette dans la bouche

\- Exact, je l'avais récupéré avec la coupe si Valentin mets la main sur le miroir. Personne ne pourrai le stopper invoquer l'ange Raziel annonça Jocelyn

\- Clary et Jace allez enquêter sur Elliot pour si Valentin ait laissé des indices, Jocelyn, Doc avec Yuki et Izzy allez enquêter sur le miroir mortel pendant que je vais aller voir Magnus pour si il peut nous aider ordonna Alec

\- Je viens avec toi proposa Rui

\- Très bien, nous retrouverons chez Magnus déclara Alec

Ils hochaient la tête et alla chacun de leur côté, Alec suivit de Rui et ses deux gardes du corps allaient chez Magnus. Il l'ouvrit la porte et embrassa son amant qui était ravi de le revoir, Rui était amusée par la situation et salua le sorcier. Il lui expliqua la situation et il accepta de les aider, les autres arrivèrent plus tard et Jocelyn avec Dot les emmenaient le point où elles avaient caché le miroir caché. Un portail s'ouvrit sur Valentin et Jonathan avec quelques sbires qu'il avait avec lui,

\- VALENTIN cria Jocelyn

\- Ma Jocelyn, quelle agréable surprise de te voir. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais tu es aussi belle que le jour de notre mariage sourit Valentin

\- Et toi tu es toujours aussi fou que le jour j'ai vu ton vrai visage fulmina Jocelyn

Valentin regarda les autres et tiqua en voyant Hiei et Temari avec Alec, il fronça les sourcils en voyant Rui et Yuki.

\- Ce sont les deux princesses que tu m'avais parlé n'est ce pas Jonathan demanda Valentin

\- Exact père répondit Jonathan

\- Jonathan s'étonna Clary en regardant son apparence hideuse

Alec serra les poings en gelant l'air autour de lui, Jocelyn dessina une rune pour avoir le miroir mortel.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais le miroir mortel, Clary attrape s'écria Jocelyne en lançant le miroir en poche

\- NON cria Valentin

Ses sbires s'accouraient vers eux pour les battre, Jace s'élança sur eux avec Isabelle pour les battre. Yuki ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrir en arborant une aura glaciale autour d'elle,

\- Enfin un peu d'action sourit Yuki

Elle se précipita sur eux en commença à les combattre, Jonathan passa devant elle en lui donnant un coup d'épée. Elle riposta avant de sauter en arrière,

\- YUKI cria Alec inquiet

\- N'INTERFERE PAS C'EST MON COMBAT signala Yuki

\- Ta sœur a raison, je voulais me mesurer avec une princesse des glaces ricana Jonathan

\- Très bien alors viens je ne vais pas t'épargner décréta Yuki

Ils commençaient à se battre sous les yeux des autres, Clary en profita pour sceller le miroir mortel.

\- On se retrouvera Jonathan finis-en avec eux ordonna Valentin en prenant un portail

\- Lâche insulta Jace

Il se tourna vers le combat de Jonathan et Yuki, elle esquiva facilement ses attaques d'épée. Elle sauta dans les airs avant de tracer un cercle avec son sabre,

\- Première danse : Tsukishiro lança Yuki

Jonathan recula vivement en voyant une tour de glace s'élevait, elle tiqua en voyant son attaque esquiver et brandissant son sabre. Elle échangea quelques coups avec lui avant de reculer,

\- Pas mal pour une princesse, ton père t'à bien entraîner se moqua Jonathan

Alec et Rui étaient inquiets en la regardant avec les autres, la princesse plongea son sabre quatre fois au sol avant de pointer son sabre vers Jonathan.

\- Deuxième danse : Hakuren lança Yuki

Une avalanche s'élança sur le fils de Valentin, ce dernier le bloqua avec son pouvoir démoniaque avant de reculer sérieusement touché à l'épaule. Elle sourit en coin de le voir touché, elle se mit en garde avec son sabre de bois. Il serra son épaule gelé avant de faire un portail,

\- Tu me le payeras ça un jour menaça Jonathan

\- Je t'attendrais de pied ferme décréta Yuki

Il s'enfuit par le portail, Rui couru vers elle pour savoir si elle était blessée. Elle se mit à sourire,

\- Je vais bien ne vous en faites pas sourit Yuki de joie

Jace et les autres à part Alec étaient impressionnés par ses attaques, Magnus enlaça son amant par derrière.

\- Maintenant que je comprends mieux pourquoi est ce que tu as dis de te montrer sa danse déduit Magnus

\- C'est l'une de ses attaques préférés avec son sabre en bois révéla Alec

\- Oh je vois souffla Magnus

Ils rentraient à l'institut pour discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé,

\- Comment ça se fait que le miroir mortel s'est désagrégé questionna Yuki dans le canapé

\- Normalement il devra être scellé pensa Jace

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le vrai miroir n'est ce pas Jocelyn conclu Rui

Elle souffla et hocha la tête avant de avouer la vérité, elle ne savait pas où étai caché le vrai miroir mortel.

\- Personne ne sait où est le véritable miroir depuis l'apparition de l'ange Raziel expliqua Isabelle

\- Père peut nous renseigner sur ça proposa Yuki

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il va nous aider à le trouver, n'oublie pas qu'il n'est pas associer ni aux démons ni aux anges rappela Alec

\- Nous devons trouver le miroir mortel avant que Valentin ne mette la main dessus avant tout le monde décréta Jace

Clary les laissait cogiter, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à son frère. Elle avait aperçut beaucoup de haine dans son regard, elle se jura de le ramener de leur côté. Le couple rentra au loft, Magnus se servit un verre avec toutes les émotions fortes qu'il a vécu pour la soirée. Il était sur le point de prendre des glaçons quand son verre se remplit de glaçon, il se tourna vers Alec qui souriait.

\- Merci chéri remercia Magnus

\- De rien sourit Alec

Il se blottit dans ses bras, il ferma les yeux en appréciant la présence de son bien-aimé. Alec commença à l'embrasser dans le cou quand il effleura une bande sa peau ce qui le fit frissonna, le sorcier termina son verre avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il s'assit directement sur les jambes de son amant, ce dernier l'embrassa et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, leurs deux pouvoirs s'agitent ensemble quand une poussière de glace envahit la pièce mélangée à des flammes. Magnus sentant perdre le contrôle de ses yeux recula en se pinçant l'arête du nez, il se redressa en tournant la tête.

\- Magnus est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal s'inquiéta Alec

\- Non, tu n'as rien de fait de mal juste que je perds le contrôle parfois souligna Magnus en tournant la tête pour ne pas le regarder

Alec se redressa et le fit tourner la tête vers lui, il ouvrit ses yeux de chat. Le prince tressauta de plaisir en les voyant, il était hypnotisé par les vrais yeux de son petit ami.

\- Tellement beau, Magnus ils sont magnifiques. Tu es merveilleux, ne le cache plus de moi admira Alec

\- Alexander, tu n'es pas dégoûté par eux questionna Magnus

\- Bien sûr que non mon amour, ils sont beau je viens te dire. Tu n'es pas affreux ou autre mais magnifique, laisse-les comme ça s'il te plait supplia Alec

Le sorcier était stupéfait que l'élue de son cœur était amoureuse de ses yeux, en s'approchant de lui il sentit une bosse contre sa cuisse. Il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir l'érection de son amant,

\- Tu es excité par mes yeux s'étonna Magnus

\- Comment ne pas l'être devant un être exceptionnel que tu es, Magnus ne me le caches plus s'il te plait quand je suis avec toi. Je suis complètement amoureux de toi, pour moi tu es la personne la plus formidable qui soit. Je t'aime Magnus Bane déclara Alec en lui caressant la joue

\- Alexander, tu viens de m'impressionné encore une fois. Pendant des siècles j'ai été rejeté par mes yeux de chat mais toi tu me supplies presque de les garder ainsi en plus qui t'excite, je suis amoureux aussi de toi et je ne peux pas penser faire ma vie sans toi. Je t'aime aussi Alexander, dis-moi encore que tu m'aime demanda Magnus

\- Je t'aime Magnus, je te promets sur l'ange de toujours de t'aimer promis Alec sérieux

\- Je te promets aussi de te toujours de t'aimer Alexander promit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient en faisant leurs serments d'amour, ils s'embrassaient d'un baiser langoureusement. Parmi eux des poussières de glaces et de flammes se déployaient créant des étoiles qui les illuminent la pièce, Magnus embrassa dans son cou en le marquant doucement. Il retraça lentement la rune de déviation, il fit des suçons avant de s'attaquer à son épaule pendant que ses mains s'activaient à caresser sa peau. Il lui fit enlever son t-shirt pour embrasser son torse, il lécha le téton ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir. Il caressa les cicatrices et les runes grises sur sa peau, il arriva vers les abdos en bétons résulta de l'entraînement à Sibéria. Il traça sa langue dessus en le grignotant, il lui fit enlever son pantalon et plaça sa main dans son boxer pour prendre son érection. Il le masturba lentement en le regardant prendre du plaisir, Alec gémit de plaisir en tenant les épaules de son amant. Le sorcier l'embrassa en buvant ses gémissements, le prince se cambra et se déversa dans sa main en gelant la pièce. Magnus retira sa main plein de sperme et le lécha d'un ronronnement d'appréciant, le directeur l'embrassa et déboucla son pantalon pour glisser sa main dans son pantalon.

\- Tu n'es pas obliger de le faire tu sais souffla Magnus

\- J'ai envie de le faire chuchota Alec

Il prit son érection et le masturba doucement ce qui donna des râles de plaisir à son amant, ce dernier posa sa tête sur son épaule et lui crocheta sa tête pour l'embrasser. Il se déversa dans sa main en poussant un râle de plaisir, le prince retira sa main et lécha le sperme dans sa main dans un regard malicieux ce qui fit sourire le demi-démon. Il claqua des doigts pour les nettoyer tout les deux avant de remarquer les étoiles dans la chambre,

\- Eh bien nos pouvoirs s'harmonisaient ensemble constata Magnus

\- Signe que tu es mon âme-sœur gloussa Alec

\- C'est vrai durant des siècles j'ai cherché mon âme-sœur sans savoir que tu existeras que plus tard sourit Magnus

Il sourit et l'amena vers lui pour qu'il l'embrasse, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Au même moment Valentin était en train de parler avec Malachie,

\- Je veux que tu cherche le miroir mortel, je pense qu'il est à Idris ordonna Valentin

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre sortie en boîte de nuit en mission et le strip-tease des princesses. Bisous glacées. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Ravie que le serment d'amour des deux t'es plus, bon courage à les recrus qui sont entraîné par Yuki **

**LolliOta: Petit rectification pour toi ce n'est pas les techniques de Byakuya mais celle de Rukya que j'ai mis, il y aura beaucoup de techniques de Bleach que tu vas retrouver dedans **

**Lavigne 126: Désolée ma puce mais j'ai l'idée de faire Jace en hibou parce que avec les pouvoirs de glace d'Alec sa va être d'enfer en plus je crois que je vais changer la donne en l'affrontant avec Yuki ou Alec j'hésite avec les deux. C'est vrai qu'Alec est le prince héritier mais je n'ai pas encore révélé la nature d'Ashura comme il est ni démon ni ange niark niark je me mets au travaille sur tes idées. Pour le coeur angélique sera un peu comme dans celle dragon mais encore plus chaud avec le lemon bien sûr alors patiente XD **

**Alec Barton: Oui, Rui est un peu l'équilibre des deux même si je vais la mettre en mode sadique plus tard, les danses de Yuki est celle des techniques de Rukya Kuchiki dans Bleach, allez tu vas apprécier le spectable que je réserve dans ce chapitre et le lien de la danse en bas.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 11, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 11**_

Max était en train de s'entraîner avec Alec, il lui donna un coup de bâton dont il évita. Il avait les mains dans les poches et esquivait tous les attaques de son petit frère, il s'éclipsait avant d'apparaître derrière et lui donna un coup de pied ce qui l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur. Il grimaça en allant acquérir de sa santé, le plus jeune appuya sur la zone endolori avant de passer sa stèle dessus. Le directeur fit rassuré par la santé de son petit frère, ce dernier était encore plus admiratifs devant la puissance de son grand frère. Il l'ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de le conseiller de se reposer, ils se dirigeaient ensemble dans la cuisine pour voir Isabelle et Rui en train de faire le repas pour tout le monde. La princesse avait appris la cuisine à Isabelle au grand bonheur de la fratrie ce qui avait fit rire Yuki en apprenant que sa jumelle ne savait pas cuisiner, elle se fit vite rembarrer quand la jumelle d'Alec lui rappela qu'elle ne savait pas cuisiner aussi. Ça ferait quatre mois que les princesses sont venus de Sibéria, les chasseurs étaient habitués de les voir dans l'institut. Ils étaient toujours à la recherche du miroir mortel, Sébastian espionnait toujours pour le compte de Valentin qui avait chargé de son côté Malachie de chercher le miroir mortel parmi les archives d'Idris. Robert et Imogène continuaient l'enquête sur les membres du conseil, beaucoup se sont retrouvé à la cité silencieuse pour être jugé après avoir découvert l'implication. Maryse faisait aussi le grand nettoyage au sein des instituts à la demande de l'inquisitrice, elle revenait parfois à New-York pour voir ses enfants. Elle était toujours ravi pour les filles, elle disait toujours qu'elle avait toujours voulue d'avoir d'autre filles en plus d'Isabelle. Les princesses étaient aussi joyeuses d'avoir l'amour de Maryse, Rui gardait toujours son apparence d'enfant de huit ans qui devenait curieux pour tout le monde sauf pour Alec et Yuki. Jace et Clary sortirent de la bibliothèque en examinant tous les carnets de Valentin, ils rentraient dans la cuisine pour tous en train de manger. Ils se mirent à table et commençaient à discuter, après le repas le trio royal prirent les sucettes pour les mettre dans leur bouche.

\- Dîtes pourquoi est ce que vous avez toujours des sucettes dans la bouche demanda Clary

\- Les sucettes sont spéciales, ce sont des régulateurs de température. Ils gardent notre température basse expliqua Rui en montrant les sucettes dans sa poche

Isabelle les examina avec curiosité avec Clary, Alec se leva pour aller dans son bureau.

\- Je vais dans mon bureau, à plus signala Alec

Ils hochaient la tête en le regardant disparaître, il apparut dans son bureau et se mit au travail. Il lit tous les rapports et les acheva avant de d'envoyer différents rapports à l'enclave, il écrivit aussi des messages de feu pour les trois représentant à part Magnus. Tous répondirent positivement à la future réunion qu'il va organiser, un chasseur entra dans le bureau pour lui apporter un rapport. Il lit le rapport avant de sourire au sujet des recrues qu'avait entraîné Yuki, les recrus avaient réussi leurs premiers missions avec brio sans une égratignure ce qui est rare pour un chasseur. Il acheva le rapport avant de hocher la tête, il termina son travail quand il les prépara pour demain. Il sortit pour se rendre chez son petit ami, il s'arrêta en plein couloir.

\- Que se passe-t-il Rui demanda Alec en regardant un coin de la pièce

Elle sortit de sa cachette et le fit face en faisant tinter ses clochettes,

\- Tu vas chez Magnus questionna Rui

\- Oui, que se passe-t-il ? Je te sens inquiet s'inquiéta Alec

\- Depuis quelques jours j'ai un mauvais pressentiment Alec, je sens que beaucoup de choses vont se passer pensa Rui

\- Je sais, je ressens les mêmes pressentiments que toi révéla Alec

\- Les choses vont être mouvementées dans quelques jours avec Valentin et son rejeton supposa Rui

Il acquiesça avant de la laisser, il se rendit chez son petit ami qui l'attendait avec un verre à la main. Il le regarda léviter devant lui, il sourit en l'embrassant en l'attrapant pour le faire rapprocher vers lui. Alec se posa sur le balcon de son amant et le regarda amoureusement,

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Magnus en l'attirant dans ses bras

\- Tout va bien, j'avais envie que tu me serre dans tes bras susurra Alec en caressant son torse

\- Alors ton vœu va se réaliser sourit Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Ils se rendirent à l'intérieur pour flirter ensemble, ils étaient ensemble dans le canapé. Magnus était allongé sur le corps de son amant,

\- Comment été l'institut questionna Magnus

\- Comme d'habitude le calme plat pour le moment malgré que Valentin et son fils courent dans la nature répondit Alec

\- Je le sais surtout qu'ils sont à la recherche du miroir mortel glissa Magnus

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant en sentant des lèvres humides l'effleurer son cou ce qui le fit ronronner, le sorcier leva la tête en le regardant profondément.

\- Tu compte repartir à Sibéria bientôt questionna Magnus

\- Je n'en sais rien mais je pense que je vais repartir comme je suis le prince héritier et je dois succéder à mon père sur le trône malgré que je pense qu'il n'est pas prêt à abdiquer soupira Alec en pensant à son père

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient à amoureusement, ils passaient la soirée ensemble avant de se coucher dans les bras de l'un et l'autre. Le lendemain Magnus se réveilla et tomba sur une scène qui le fit sourire, Alec était en train de se changer en mettant ses vêtements. Ses cheveux étaient libres dans son dos humide, il vit le dos musclé de son amant. Ce dernier ressentit un regard dans son dos ce qui le fit glousser,

\- La vue te plaît demanda Alec

\- Oh que oui, si tu enlève le pantalon ça deviendra le plus magnifique des vues gloussa Magnus

Il se tourna vers lui et grimpa le lit pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui, il l'entoura de ses cheveux longs pour l'embrasser. Il se redressa en regardant son petit ami qui avait les mains sur ses jambes,

\- Que penses-tu de passer la journée ensemble proposa Magnus

\- J'aimerai bien mais j'ai des choses à faire à l'institut soupira Alec

\- Là j'ai envie de le brûler ce bâtiment moche et hideuse bouda Magnus

Le directeur rigola avant de ramener ses cheveux en arrière, le sorcier fit un sourire en coin en le regardant.

\- Cette position me donne de l'imagination te concernant mais sans ton pantalon susurra Magnus

\- Tu me montres osa Alec

\- Je croyais que tu devais te rendre à l'institut sourit Magnus

\- Je suis en retard alors ce n'est pas trop grave gloussa Alec en capturant ses lèvres

Après avoir passé un moment câlin avec son amant il se dirigea vers l'institut, il trouva tout le monde dans la salle des opérations pour chercher un moyen pour trouver Valentin sauf Jace et Clary qui continuaient leur recherche concernant le miroir mortel. Il soupçonnait son parabataï de se rapprocher de la rousse, il était heureux pour lui comme il était amoureux de Clary. Rui tourna la tête vers lui en savant ce qu'il était en train de penser et ressentir, il lui sourit avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Il ouvrit la porte pour trouver sa mère à sa place,

\- Bonjour maman, je suis surpris de te voir ici salua Alec

\- Bonjour Alec, je suis venu pour voir un peu tout le monde et aussi enquêter si certains membres du cercle ne se cachent pas à l'institut si tu me le permets demanda Maryse

\- Bien sûr tu peux faire ton enquête, je t'aiderai si tu veux à les débusquer comme des rats, se proposa Alec d'un ton glacial

La pièce se refroidit vivement ce qui fit frissonna Maryse, elle regarda le sourire sadique de son fils ce qui le fit frémir de peur. Il se calma doucement en mettant les mains dan sa poche,

\- Tu étais en retard ce matin constata Maryse en le regardant

\- J'étais chez Magnus déclara Alec

Elle haussa la tête en comprenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux, elle se leva pour laisser quand Isabelle entra dans le bureau.

\- Nous avons une mission dans le State Island, un groupe de démon firent des ravages dans le quartier signala Isabelle

\- Vas-y avec eux pendant que je dirige l'institut à ta place décréta Maryse

\- Tu es sûr demanda Alec

\- Vas-y répondit Maryse

Il hocha la tête et alla prendre son arc et son carquois, il retrouva Yuki avec Jace et Clary.

\- Simon a dit qu'il nos rejoint en route avertis Clary

\- Si ça lui fait plaisir d'être la casse-croûtes du démon nargua Alec

Isabelle lui frappa sur l'épaule ce qui le fit marrer avec Jace et Yuki, ils se rendirent à l'endroit où les démons sévissent. Jace et Yuki se jetaient déjà dans la bataille, Hiei et Temari restaient en retrait pour surveiller Alec et Yuki en cas où. Isabelle et Clary commençaient combattre, Alec tira ses flèches qui gelèrent les démons en protégeant son frère et sa sœur. Ils terminaient de les tuer quand les cendres tourbillonnèrent autour d'eux, les cendres reconstituaient le démon mais en plus grand. Yuki siffla en le regardant,

\- Ça c'est un putain de démon complimenta Yuki

\- Il faut le tuer déclara Jace

Il se jeta sur le démon avant de se faire projeter contre le mur par ce dernier,

\- Jace s'inquiéta Alec

\- Je vais bien rassura Jace en sortant des débris du mur

Isabelle transforma son fouet en bâton pour le combattre, le démon se mit à rugir avant de le pousser violemment ce qui le fit crier de douleur en sentant son bras se fracturer sous le coup violent. Elle tomba sur Clary qui la réceptionna,

\- Ça va Izzy s'inquiéta Clary

\- Ouais, ce démon est très coriace quand on le regarde grinça Isabelle

Hiei e Temari sortirent leur armes respectivement et commença à combattre le démon, ce dernier les envoyaient dans les décors. Yuki serra les dents en voyant cela, elle regarda son frère qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce en lançant ses flèches.

\- Ça ne marchera pas de cette manière grand frère conclu Yuki

\- Tu propose quoi demanda Alec en jetant un coup d'œil vers elle

Elle brandit son sabre en lançant son attaque de la deuxième danse, le démon détruit l'immeuble en sortant brusquement dehors. Ils sortirent et rejoignit le démon dehors qui hurla, Jace se remit de sa projection et leva la tête en regardant le démon.

\- Comment on va faire pour éliminer ce démon demanda Jace

La princesse fit un arc avec son sabre, elle se concentra et en mettant la main au niveau de ses seins. Le directeur attrapa sa main pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire,

\- Ne fais pas ça ici décréta Alec

Il le relâcha et s'avança vers le démon, il marcha tranquillement en libérant son pouvoir de glace qui gela tout autour de lui. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glacial, il fit apparaître une épée de glace et sauta avant de couper le démon en deux. Il retomba par terre en mettant un genou par terre, le démon rugit avant de se transformé en glace pour se briser en deux. Il se releva en faisant un geste de la main, il s'avança et vers eux.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien s'inquiéta Alec

\- En tout cas tu l'as finis très rapidement déclara Jace en voyant les cendres du démon

\- J'avais trouvé son point faible décréta Alec

\- Tu aurais du me laisser l'utiliser bouda Yuki

\- Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas à Sibéria pour que tu l'utilise rappela Alec

Elle bouda encore plus avant de soupirer sous l'incompréhension de tous, ils rentraient à l'institut quand Rui vint les soigner. Ils allaient prendre leu douche, pendant ce temps à Sibéria Ashura était sur son trône les yeux fermés. Il ouvrit les yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un soldat, celui-ci s'inclina devant son empereur.

\- Parle ordonna Ashura

\- Nous avons trouvé les informations que vous avez demandé votre majesté avoua le soldat

\- Fais voir demanda Ashura

Il leva un rouleau dont il l'emmena vers lui en usant ses pouvoirs, il brisa le rouleau et le lit. Il sourit sombrement avant de se mettre à rire,

\- Intéressant à ce que je vois déduit Ashura

\- Vous voulez que nous l'informons à le prince demanda le soldat

\- Pas pour le moment, laisse-le se débrouiller. Durant les deux mois qu'il était ici, je lui appris tout ce que je sais raconta Ashura

\- Très bien, je suis venu de vous dire que le commandement Byakuya Kuchiki est arrivé prévient le soldat

Il fit un geste de la main pour le faire entrer dans la pièce, un homme entra dans la salle du trône et s'inclina devant Ashura qui sourit en le regardant. Rui regarda un pendentif qui était la moitiée d'un cœur, elle était dans la bibliothèque assis sur le piano. Alec entra et s'installa au piano en la regardant sans dire un mot, elle se mit à chanter doucement et son jumeau se mit à jouer du piano. Elle le regarda et recommença à chanter, son chant résonnait dans tout l'institut ainsi que le son du piano. Jace et les autres levaient la tête en entendant le chant de Rui ainsi que le piano, Yuki sourit en l'écoutant.

\- Mais qui chante ainsi questionna Isabelle

\- Aussi qui joue du piano renchérit Jace jaloux de la personne qui jouait

Rui se tourna sur elle-même avant de joindre ses mains comme une prière en continuant de chanter, ils entraient dans la pièce pour voir les jumeaux entraient de jouer la musique ensemble. Jace fut étonné de voir son parabataï en train de jouer du piano,

\- Alec ne sait pas jouer du piano à ce que je sache réalisa Isabelle

\- Il a appris en jouer lorsqu'il était à Sibéria, Rui pour elle a toujours chanté merveilleusement révéla Yuki

Sa voix chantante les apaisait tous, le directeur regarda sa jumelle qui pencha vers lui en caressant sa joue. Les dernières notes moururent sous les doigts du prince en même temps que la voix de la princesse, tous applaudirent à leur mini-concert.

\- Grand-frère je ne savais pas que tu savais jouer du piano réalisa Isabelle

\- J'ai appris là-bas sourit Alec

\- J'aime bien qu'Alec m'accompagne au piano pendant que je chante sourit Rui en regardant son jumeau

Il sourit quand un chasseur arriva toute urgence,

\- Madame nous avons repéré un repaire où les membres du cercle se réunissent informa le chasseur

\- Bien vous allez enquêtez sur le terrain pour savoir et essayer de trouver les informations ordonna Maryse

\- Très bien maman sourit Jace

Ils arrivaient dans le repaire qui était une boîte de nuit, ils rentraient à l'intérieur et se séparent chacun de leur côté.

\- Alors vous avez trouvé quelqu'un demanda Alec

\- Pas trop mais que c'est nul cette musique railla Yuki

\- Yuki, on n'est pas venu danser dans cette boîte prévient Jace

\- Vous n'êtes pas drôles les garçons râla Yuki

\- Elle a raison en profite un peu aussi soutient Isabelle

\- Merci Izzy remercia Yuki

Alec roula des yeux en les écoutant par radio alors que Rui et Simon avec Clary rigolaient, il fronça les sourcils en voyant un membre du cercle en train de discuter avec un terrestre.

\- J'en vois un à dix heure avertis Alec

\- Moi aussi je vois d'autre, on dirait qu'ils sont en train de recruter pour Valentin déduit Clary

Il réfléchit quand la police entra dans la boîte pour les faire arrêter tous, Alec joint son dos à Jace.

\- Mais merde ses terrestres sont en train de foirer nos plans jura Jace

Rui était prés de Yuki, ils étaient encerclés par la police qui était venu faire une descente. La jumelle d'isabelle regarda autour d'elle avant de sourire,

\- Dis Rui, tu sais à ce que je pense gloussa Yuki

\- Attends que je me transforme pour qu'on le fasse déclara Rui

Rui sortit son éventail et joua avec l'éventail en le passant sur son visage, elle écarta son bras quand un aura l'entoura. Ses cheveux s'agrandissaient pour faire des couettes plus longues, son corps grandit en réduisant son kimono en état de Yukata. Elle ouvrit les yeux qui étaient des yeux bleus,

\- Excusez-moi pour l'attente s'excusa Rui sous sa forme normale

\- On dirait Alec avec des nibards remarqua Jace en voyant Rui

Rui était une version féminine d'Alec, ses cheveux en couettes étaient plus longues qui lui arrivaient prés de la taille. Isabelle grimaça en voyant que Rui avait aussi une poitrine généreuse,

\- Je rêve mais elle a une plus grosse que moi râla Isabelle

Yuki sourit en voyant la forme normale de Rui,

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on n'a pas dansé tous les deux gloussa Yuki

\- Très longtemps sourit Rui

Elles se rapprochent de l'un et de l'autre, Alec en comprenant ce qu'il allait faire lança la musique via ses pouvoirs. Une musique sensuelle résonna dans la pièce, avec les jeux de lumières les deux princesses commençaient à montrer leur obi avant de commencer à danser langoureusement. Elles jouaient dans leurs cheveux sensuellement,

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'elles foutent s'étonna Jace

\- Apprécie le spectacle, ce n'est pas souvent que tu vois ça ricana Alec

Les deux se pencha en avant et commença à enlever leur yukata, les policiers regardaient fasciner par leur strip-tease. Elles enlevaient leu yukata en se cachant grâce à leurs cheveux, la fratrie était complètement à abasourdis par l'audace des deux princesses.

\- Alec fais…Alec interpella Jace

Le noiraud passa entre les policier en les frappant d'une tranche de la main, ils tombaient tous par terre endormis. Rui et Yuki se rapprochèrent de l'une et de l'autre en dansant sensuellement avant de regarder les policiers restants d'un air taquin elles tombaient par terre.

\- Bye les garçons, salua le duo en sautant dans les airs

Elles lançaient des pluies de grêles pour les assommer, les terrestres retombaient par terre assommé. Le prince ricana narquoisement en les regardant, les autres s'approchaient d'eux.

\- Vous pourriez m'expliquer ce qu'il venait de passer s'il vous plait interrogea Clary

\- Tu viens d'assister à l'une de nos danses sourit Yuki ayant récupéré ses vêtements

\- Vos danses ? Vous avez fait un strip-tease devant tous ses hommes déclara Jace

Elles haussaient les épaules, Rui avait repris son apparence d'enfance. Dés qu'ils sortirent de la boîte de nuit, Luke vint les joindre ayant resté en retrait.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé grimaça Luke

\- Ils sont encore vivants juste assommées ricana Alec moqueusement

Il fut étonné avant de rentrer pour réveillé ses collègues, pendant ce temps les chasseurs étaient contrariés de ne pas capturé un membre du cercle.

\- Il a dû filer pendant que ses terrestres sont entrés déduit Isabelle

Le directeur hocha la tête, ils rentraient à l'institut. Pendant ce temps Valentin sourit en voyant son armée grossirent de jours en jours, il fut contacté par Malachie.

\- Mon seigneur salua Malachie

\- As-tu eu un indice au sujet du miroir mortel interrogea Valentin

\- Aucunement en ce moment l'enquête est en train de basculer vers mon implication dans le cercle signala Malachie

\- Donc tu ne sais rien sur le troisième instrument mortel pour invoquer l'ange Raziel rétorqua Valentin

\- Malheureusement non, mais je sais qu'il n'a jamais quitté Idris ça s'est sûr mais l'emplacement ne figure aucune place cependant raconta Malachie

Valentin fusilla son subordonné, il se mit à réfléchir en le regardant.

\- Continue les recherches, je te rappellerai plus tard pour te donner mes instructions décréta Valentin

\- Que faire pour l'enquête sur mon compte demanda Malachie

\- Je m'en moque royalement ce qu'il se passe avec toi, tu te démerde. Je te rappelle que tu es le consul alors tu sauras agir en tant tel répliqua Valentin en coupant la communication

Le chef du cercle était contrarié par ce que venez dire Malachie concernant le miroir mortel, il entra dans une pièce où une sœur de fer qu'il avait capturé était en train de vérifier l'épée mortel.

\- Alors as-tu fini de le desceller interrogea Valentin

\- Malheureusement c'est une rune que je n'avais jamais vu, elle ne figure pas dans le livre gris. La personne qui l'a scellé doit avoir un lien avec les anges expliqua la sœur de fer

\- Donc tu ne sais rien sur le sujet railla Valentin en sortant une seringue

Le temps qu'elle se défende il lui injecta un produit ce qui le fit convulser, elle tomba par terre en commençant à avoir de l'écume dans sa bouche et de mourir. Jonathan entra dans la salle et vit la sœur de fer par terre,

\- Et toi mon fils, de ton côté questionna Valentin

\- Que veux-tu savoir ? A l'institut personne n'a encore trouvé le miroir mortel, Jace et Clary continuaient à nous traquer pour en finir avec nous expliqua Jonathan

Ils ne nous retrouverons jamais sois en sûr rigola Valentin

\- Que vas-tu faire questionna Jonathan

\- Je vais me rendre à Idris avec mon armée et me cacher avant de les déclarer la guerre à moins qu'il capitule devant moi ricana Valentin

Il ne dit rien et regarda la démence dans les yeux de son père, pendant ce temps Magnus était en train d'éclater de rire devant la journée de son amant.

\- Attends tu veux dire que Rui et Yuki ont fait un strip-tease pour attirer l'attention sur elles pour que tu puisses te débarrasser tranquillement de ces terrestres riait Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elles font ça devant moi tu sais sourit Alec en caressant les cheveux de son petit ami

\- Elles ont déjà fait ça s'étonna Magnus

\- Je n'ai pas fait que m'entraîner, je faisais quelque petit mission pour mon père à Sibéria révéla Alec

Il était stupéfait avant d'apprécier la caresse dans ses cheveux, ils étaient sortit pour se rendre dans une île appartenant à Magnus. Ils étaient dans un hamac, le sorcier était allongé sur le torse d'Alec qui jouait dans ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux sous les caresses dans ses cheveux,

\- J'aime quand tu joue dans mes cheveux avoua Magnus

\- C'est vrai gloussa Alec

\- Oui, surtout quand tu tire dessus sous le plaisir susurra Magnus

Le directeur ricana avant de l'embrasser amoureusement, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux de l'un et de l'autre.

\- Montre-les moi demanda Alec en lui caressant la joue

Il ferma les yeux et les ouvrit pour montrer ses yeux de chat, le prince était hypnotisé par les yeux doré de son petit ami. Il lui caressa sa joue, il bougea lentement pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

\- Tellement parfait, tu es parfait Magnus complimenta Alec

\- Je pourrai dire la même chose que toi mon amour, tu es parfait avec tes tablettes de chocolat susurra Magnus en caressant ses abdos

\- Dis plutôt que tu as envie de manger mes tablettes de chocolats gloussa Alec

\- Avec ta saucisse, tu sais ta grosse saucisse avec tes deux œufs nargua Magnus

\- Tu as vraiment faim si tu dis ce que tu souhaite pour le petit déjeuner, moi aussi je veux une grosse saucisse avec des œufs susurra Alec en s'effleurant ses lèvres

\- On parle bien de nourriture n'est ce pas taquina Magnus

\- Bien sûr que je parle de nourriture ou peut-être pas ricana Alec malicieusement

Il lui crocheta la nuque pour l'embrasser passionnément, il passa sa main sur son torse nu ce qui le fit gémir.

\- Tu as vraiment faim ma parole gloussa Alec dans le baiser

\- Laisse-moi manger à ma faim susurra Magnus

\- Alors je te souhaite bonne appétit souffla Alec

Ils flirtèrent ensemble pour finir à demi-nu sur le hamac, ils appréciaient leur moment ensemble.

\- Je t'aime mon prince confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime mon sorcier sourit Alec en retour

Il riait et l'embrassa amoureusement, ils rentraient dans la maison sur la plage de Magnus pour dormir avant de rentrer à New-York. Robert se dirigeait vers un portail pour se rendre à New-York pour voir sa famille qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un bon moment, il arriva à l'institut où tout le monde était ravi de le retrouver.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain Chapitre le dîner familiale et les rêves érotiques d'Alec. Bisous glacées. Le lien de la strip-tease est YOUTUBE: DOMINION TANK POLICE PUMA TWINS STRIP DANCE.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Oui magnifique moment pour nos amoureux qui continuent dans ce chapitre XD **

**LolliOta: Tu vas découvrir dans quelques chapitres mais ce sera encore une autre technique dans Bleach XD **

**Lavigne 126: Ravie que tu aimé les sous-entendus des deux allez moment entre les deux qui continuent dans ce chapitre. Je sais qu'il a en bavait mais il le méritais surtout quand Clary est arrivé XD en plus j'ai l'intention de le faire comme dans Dragon en clair **

**Alec Barton: Tu as intérêt de rattraper demain avec un long review sinon je me fâche **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 12, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 12**_

Alec était assis en en train de regarder le duel entre Yuki et Isabelle, cette dernière avait demandé à sa sœur de s'entraîner ensemble. La jeune fille avait accepté, elle se servait de son sabre en bois pour riposter les attaques d'Izzy. Elle se servait de son bâton pour l'attaquer, Yuki sauta au plafond pour se défendre contre elle. Elles se battaient d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, Robert qui était présent depuis quelques jours à l'institut vint observer le combat. Il était impressionné par les mouvements de Yuki, celle-ci se déplaçait plus rapidement qu'Isabelle. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que la jeune fille était pieds nus pour se battre dans la salle d'entraînement, Alec lui expliqua que c'était une habitude de la jeune fille s'entraîner pieds nus. Elle venait d'éviter un coup de sa sœur avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans les côtés qui le fit projeter sur le côté, Isabelle toucha ses côtes avant se relever avec son bâton et alla se battre de nouveau. Après un bon moment à s'entraîner Isabelle déclara de s'arrêtait épuisé alors que Yuki était à peine essoufflée ce qui fascina Robert, la chasseuse grimaça en voyant des bleus sur elle. Six mois se sont écoulés depuis que les filles ont rejoint l'institut, ils étaient à la rechercher de Valentin et de Jonathan ainsi que le miroir mortel. Ils espéraient de trouver le miroir mortel avant que le chef du cercle mets la main dessus et invoque l'ange Raziel, ils ne savaient pas cependant que ce dernier s'était rendu discrètement à Idris pour se cacher avec son armée. L'enquête visant à arrêter les membres du conseil impliqué dans le cercle se poursuivait avec Imogène et Robert, Maryse avait arrêté aussi de son côté bon nombreux d'espions de Valentin dans certains instituts sous les ordres de l'inquisitrice. Certains maudissaient Alec d'avoir suggéré l'enquête, Malachie craignait de jour en jour que l'enquête remonte jusqu'à lui. Il faisait tout faire capoter l'enquête, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même après que Valentin l'ait abandonné ne voulant que le miroir mortel. De son côté Jonathan continua à espionner l'institut, il était de plus en plus fasciné par Rui avec Clary. Il était instable mentalement en entendant Clary parler de lui pour qu'il vient les rejoindre dans leur camp, Jace ne voulait pas alors qu'elle était persuadé que son frère n'était manipulé par Valentin.

\- Je ne crois pas que ton frère veuille nous rejoindre décréta Jace

\- Moi je sais qu'il a bon fond juste qu'il est manipulé par Valentin, je suis sûr que si je trouve les mots justes pour lui convaincre il se rangea à nos côtés convaincu Clary

\- Et si il ne veut pas réellement questionna Sébastian

\- Je sais qu'il changera d'avis, il est quelqu'un de bon si il n'avait pas le sang démoniaque expliqua Clary

\- De quoi est ce que vous parlez questionna Yuki en les rejoignant

Elle avait les cheveux mouillés ayant pris un bain,

\- On parlait de Jonathan le frère de Clary répondit Sébastian

\- Je vois, tu crois que ton frère va t'écouter demanda Yuki

\- Je le sais qu'il m'écoutera comme je suis sa petite sœur répondit Clary

Elle haussa les épaules quand elle sourit en voyant Max venir dans leur direction, il grimaça en la voyant. Elle prit dans ses bras en l'étouffant dans sa poitrine opulente, il essaya de trouver de l'oxygène sous les seins énorme de sa grande sœur. Tous les hommes présents à part Jace furent jaloux de Max en voyant celui-ci était contre la poitrine de Yuki, elle le relâcha à son plus grand soulagement.

\- Trop mignon s'extasia Yuki en regardant Max

\- Je voulais te proposer de m'entraîner proposa Max en s'éloignant pour ne pas être étouffer par la poitrine de Yuki

\- Mais avec joie, allez viens invita Yuki en prenant son jeune frère dans ses bras pour y aller

\- Pauvre Max gloussa Clary en le voyant être étouffer par la poitrine de Yuki

Jace rigola à sa remarque, Sébastian sourit et détailla la rousse avec un pincement au cœur.

\- Je peux poser une question, qui est l'ordre parmi vous demanda Sébastian

\- Pour l'ordre ben disons Alec reste l'aîné, suivie de Rui puis moi ensuite Izzy pour finir Yuki et Max en dernier expliqua Jace

\- Oh je vois souffla Sébastian

\- Petit rectification Yuki à le même âge qu'Izzy mais d'une minute corrigea Alec en apparaissant prés d'eux

Il hocha la tête, il réfléchissait en pensant à Rui et Clary pendant qu'il rejoignit Valentin. Il voulait tous les deux pour lui, l'une car c'était sa sœur et l'autre il était tombé amoureux. Il ne dit rien à Valentin qui continuait dans son délire d'un monde parfait sans démon, Alec leva sa tête pour faire craquer son cou, il s'étala dans sa chaise de bureau pour se reposer avant de continuer à travailler. La porte s'ouvrit sur Jace armé de la tête aux pieds,

\- On a une patrouille dans le Bronx, tu veux venir ou tu restes proposa Jace

\- Je viens avec vous, ça me ferait un peu de pause sourit Alec

Ils se dirigeaient vers le Bronx, ils arrivaient dans un immeuble où des vampires venaient les attaquer. Alec sauta et les donna un coup de pied sans utiliser ses mains, Yuki faisait de même. Le noiraud gela un vampire qui alla attaquer son parabataï, ce dernier venait de tuer un vampire et le remercia de la tête. Yuki usa de son sabre pour éliminer des vampires qui s'en prendre Isabelle, elle les coupa en ricanant méchamment. Ils terminaient de faire le ménage dans l'immeuble, ils se dirigeaient vers l'institut tranquillement. Le directeur retourna dans son bureau après la petit balade selon lui, Jace partit retourné entraîner les recrus avec Yuki alors qu'Isabelle retourna dans la salle d'armes. Plus tard il termina ses rapports et sortit de son bureau en se promenant,

\- Alec interpella Isabelle

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a questionna Alec en se tournant vers elle

\- Je voulais savoir quand est ce que tu vas organiser la réunion des créatures obscurs interrogea Isabelle

\- Pourquoi donc questionna Alec

\- Comme ça répondit Isabelle

\- Dans la semaine tous les invitations sont envoyés révéla Alec

Elle hocha la tête et retourna dans la salle, il fronça les sourcils avant de continuer son chemin. Il alla dans le loft de son amant, ce dernier était en train de chanter et danser en faisant la cuisine qui était rare. Le sorcier se tourna vers lui en souriant, il l'attira vers lui pour danser avec lui ce qui le fit rire. Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement,

\- Comment été ta journée demanda Magnus

\- Ça été, un peu fatiguant avec tous ses rapports mais ça va et toi je suppose que des plaintes de la part de tes clients conclu Alec

\- C'est cela que des plaintes et des demandes de potions ou de sorts, railla Magnus

Il rigola légèrement avant de lui crocheter la nuque pour l'embrasser, le sorcier l'embrassa avant de le plaquer contre le plan de travail. Il le fit monter sur le plan de travail tout en l'embrassant, ils rompirent le baiser par manque de souffle. Magnus sentit l'odeur de la nourriture brûlé ce qui le fit claquer des doigts, il vérifia la nourriture. Alec rigola en venant l'enlacer par derrière,

\- Bon la nourriture est toujours mangeable examina Magnus

\- Fais voir demanda Alec

Il regarda la nourriture qui était légèrement caramélisé par la brûlure, il prit la cuillère et mangea en gémissant de plaisir.

\- C'est parfait mon amour complimenta Alec

\- Je l'espère parce que je voulais te préparer un dîner somptueux rien que pour toi gloussa Magnus

\- J'adore tout de toi, montre-les moi demanda Alec

Il enleva le charme qui protégeait ses yeux de chat pour montrer à son amant, il avait le souffle coupé en les voyants. Il lui crocheta la nuque pour un baiser fougueux, ils auraient pu aller loin sur l'estomac d'Alec n'avait pas grondé ce qui fit rire tous les deux. Ils allaient manger tous les deux,

\- Que veux-tu pour dessert proposa Magnus en mangeant sa viande

\- Tes lèvres, répondit Alec en mangeant ses petits pois

L'asiatique levait la tête en regardant son petit ami éberlué, ce dernier lui fit un regard coquin avant de commencer à lui faire du pied sous la table. Il poussa un grognement de plaisir avant de terminer rapidement son repas, il se jeta sur ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Quelques jours plus tard Alec organisa la réunion du monde obscur, il accueillit Luke accompagné de Jocelyn.

\- Ta fille est à la bibliothèque indiqua Alec

\- Merci Alec remercia Jocelyn en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque

Il haussa la tête et regarda le prochain représentant quand Yuki vint le joindre avec les bras derrière la tête,

\- Donc tu organise cette réunion pour discuter avec eux ce qu'il se passe en ce moment déduit Yuki

\- Oui, et je voudrais leur parler de nos découverts essentiellement sur le miroir mortel décréta Alec en regardant sa sœur

Elle grimaça avant de hocher la tête, Rui s'approcha d'eux et les regarda. La reine des fées entra dans l'institut accompagnée de ses soldats, Jace et Isabelle les rejoignent en voyant la reine.

\- Eh bien je vois que tu avais raison en disant qu'elles viendraient tous les deux te voir, je suis heureuse de vous voir princesse Ruika et princesse Shirayuki. A ce que je vois vous deux vous savez la vérité au sujet de votre lien parenté déclara la reine des fées

\- Ils le savaient maintenant, si je vous le permets ma dame la réunion va commencer proposa Alec

\- Si tu me conduis prince Alec demanda la reine des fées

Il acquiesça et prit la main de la reine en jetant un coup d'œil vers sa fratrie qui le rassura pour accueillir à sa place les autres représentants, Raphaël arriva et Yuki l'accueillit.

\- Bienvenue à l'institut, excusez mon frère Alec de ne pas avoir accueillit car il s'occupe de la reine des fées s'excusa Yuki

\- Je comprends, je suis Raphaël Santiago. Le chef du clan vampire de New-York se présenta Raphaël en présentant sa main

\- Je suis la princesse Shirayuki Ayane Ashura, la sœur d'Alec se présenta Yuki en prenant sa main

Yuki sentit une petite étincelle en serrant la main du vampire, ce dernier lui sourit ce qu'il lui fit rougir légèrement. Elle le guida jusqu'à la salle de réunion, Rui et Isabelle sourient malicieusement en la regardant rougir en regardant Raphaël. Alec revint et lit les pensées de Rui, il regarda Yuki.

\- Sérieusement Rui demanda Alec

\- Oui, notre petit Yuki a un coup de foudre pour le chef du clan de New-York gloussa Rui

\- N'importe quoi, je le trouvais juste charmant c'est tout rougit Yuki

\- Tu rougis nargua Isabelle

Elle rougit encore avant de s'enfuir ce qui fit rire les filles et Alec, Jace n'avait pas compris la scène.

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Jace

\- Yuki à un béguin pour Raphaël révéla Isabelle ayant un sourire malicieuse

\- Le pauvre Raphaël, je ne veux pas être à sa place si il venait de se présenter à Ashura grimaça Jace

\- Père sera heureux pour elle, comme nous tous. Il aime de nous voir avec nos âme-sœur déclara Rui

Jace et Isabelle se tournaient vers elle en fronçant les sourcils, le directeur soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Quand nous tombons amoureux, c'est pour la vie et la plupart du temps ce sont nos âmes-sœurs surtout quand nos pouvoirs sont agité en leur présence expliqua Alec

\- Donc Magnus est ton âme-sœur sourit Isabelle en apprenant que son meilleur ami et son frère sont âme-sœur

\- Exact sourit Alec

\- D'ailleurs voilà ton chevalier déclara Rui en voyant Magnus pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'institut

Il sourit et apparut devant lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement, Jace roula des yeux sous le désir de son frère alors que Rui sourit narquoisement. Ils se séparent à bout de souffle avant d'aller dans la salle de réunion, ils commençaient la réunion.

\- Comme vous le savez, Valentin courre toujours et surtout qu'il a maintenant en possession les deux instruments mortels lança Alec en croisant ses mains en les regardant

\- Il nous lui manque que le miroir mortel pour qu'il puisse invoquer l'ange Raziel et faire son vœu lâcha Luke

\- Que l'enclave propose-t-il questionna la reine des fées

\- Pour le moment l'enclave est occupée par une enquête interne, beaucoup de conseillers sont impliqués dans le cercle. Beaucoup en ce moment sont en train de tomber par l'enquête raconta Alec

\- Ce qui signifie que nous ne pouvons pas compter sur eux si Valentin envahit Idris déduit Raphaël

\- Mais d'autres ne sont pas impliqués avec le cercle ce qui est différent mon petit Raphaël rappela Magnus

Il roula des yeux devant l'interpellation de son père de cœur, le prince sourit en voyant l'interaction des deux.

\- Magnus a raison en ce moment, un nouveau conseil va bientôt se former. J'ai proposé à l'inquisitrice Herondale de vous faire partie de ce nouveaux conseil ainsi vous pourrez apporter les améliorations dans les accords ou autres lois révéla Alec

Luke était stupéfait par la proposition d'Alec avec Raphaël, Magnus était étonné alors que la reine des fées semblait d'être au courant.

\- Ashura t'a bien formé sur le plan politique à Sibéria remarqua la reine des fées

\- Il m'a appris de ne jamais dévoiler ses cartes sans un coup de bluff ce que j'ai fait avec l'enclave j'ai joué un coup de bluff pour révélé mes véritables intentions sourit Alec d'un ton neutre

Son amant était admiratif devant lui, il voulait le plaquer sur la table pour l'embrasser tellement qu'il était tellement dans son rôle. Alec tourna la tête vers lui et lui lança un sourire narquois comme si il savait de quoi il penser,

\- Que pensez-vous de cette proposition questionna Alec

\- Je l'accepte répondit Magnus

\- Pour la première fois de ma vie de même quand j'étais Shadowhunter que j'entends qu'un chasseur veut des créatures obscurs siègent au conseil d'Idris. Alors j'accepte accepta Luke

\- J'accepte aussi si vous pouvez faire des choses pour les vampires proposa Raphaël

\- J'ai déjà prévu pour vous pour que vous puissiez entrer à Idris lors que la réunion aura lieu rassura Alec

\- J'accepte si seulement que tu siège au conseil, je n'accepterai qu'un membre de la royauté tel que toi ait sa place dans ce nouveau conseil proposa la reine des fées

\- Disons que c'est fait sourit Alec sardonique

Ils traitent sur plusieurs sujets avant de terminer la réunion, la reine des fées sortit et fut rejoins par Rui qui discutait avec elle. Luke rejoint Jocelyn et Clary dans le hall, Magnus enlaça Alec par derrière. Raphaël était sur le point de s'en aller quand Yuki l'interpella,

\- Tu vas partir demanda Yuki

\- Oui, je retourne à l'hôtel Dumort avant que le soleil ne se lève déclara Raphaël

\- Je vois, alors je te souhaite une bonne soirée souhaita Yuki

Il lui sourit en lui souhaitant la même chose ce qui le fit rougir, elle se mordit les lèvres en se maudissant avant de se tourner pour voir le sourire de Rui et Isabelle. Elle rougit encore plus avant de se renfrogner pour aller se cacher dans la salle d'entraînement, Magnus fronçât les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Alec.

\- C'est moi ou Yuki à un sérieux béguin pour mon petit Raphaël constata Magnus

\- Elle a le béguin pour lui, juste que c'est nouveau pour elle tout ça mais je pense que ça ira pour elle sourit Alec

Il sourit aussi en se promettant de creuser du côté de son fils de cœur, quelques jours plus tard Magnus invita tout la famille Lightwood dans son loft. Il était stressé quand le directeur le rassura sur le sujet,

\- Ne t'en fais pas ma famille sait que je suis complètement amoureux de toi rassura Alec

\- Je sais mais c'est ma première fois que je suis confronté à ce genre de chose révéla Magnus

Il l'embrassa chastement pour le faire calmer, la sonnette d'entrée sonna ce qui le fit sursauter.

\- Arrête de stresser apaisa Alec

Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée de son loft, toute la famille Lightwood entra dans le loft. Yuki entra et regarda le loft en sifflant d'admiration alors que Rui sourit de joie en sachant que son jumeau était heureux, Robert et Maryse sourient en voyant l'air heureux de leur fils

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé de voir un jour toute la famille Lightwood dans mon salon sourit Magnus nerveux

\- Détend-toi conseilla Rui

\- Comment…ah oui vous vous lisez dans les pensés de l'un et l'autre se rappela Magnus en regardant son petit ami

Ils passèrent à table dont l'atmosphère se réchauffa et se détendit, les deux princesses étaient avides des histoires d'enfance de leur frère.

\- Il a peine qu'il est arrivé que père l'a foutu un dérouillé, c'est Rui qui l'a soigné raconta Yuki

\- Je me souviendrai toujours de ce moment, il s'est réveillé en se croyant un miroir et il a cru qu'il s'était transformé en fille renchérit Rui en riant

\- Excuse-moi mais je me réveille en voyant mon sosie féminin devant moi, le meilleur moment quand je t'ai sentit la première et que j'ai partagé tes pensés et nos émotions raconta Alec en levant la main

Sa jumelle toucha le sien, Jace toucha sa rune de parabataï. Les jumeaux se tournaient vers lui en souriant, ils cessaient de se toucher.

\- Une question me trotte la tête à ton sujet Yuki, au sujet de ta mère lança Maryse

\- J'ai une mère différente, papa avait rencontré ma mère lors de ses sortis on va dire. Ils se sont plus et ont couché ensemble d'où ma conception raconta Yuki

\- Ça veut dire que ta mère est l'impératrice de Sibéria conclu Max

\- Non, elle est mort pour te dire je l'ai tuée de mes propres mains avoua Yuki

Ils étaient choqués par sa révélation sauf Alec et Rui, elle haussa les épaules nonchalamment.

\- Comment ça tu as tué ta mère demanda Isabelle

\- Je l'ai tuée quand j'avais sept ans, rassurez-vous je l'ai fait pour une bonne cause. Elle a voulu assassiner Rui et papa pour s'en emparer de Sibéria, alors je l'ai tuée pour les sauver. De toutes façons elle ne m'a jamais aimée raconta Yuki en regardant Rui

Maryse regarda Yuki et comprit pourquoi est ce qu'elle ressentait un amour maternel envers elle, ils discutaient sur d'autre sujets avant de l'heure de partir. Robert et Maryse remerciaient le sorcier d'aimer leur fils avant de partir avec Max, Isabelle enlaça son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

\- Il y a une nouvelle collection à Paris vient de sortir ça te tente une virée proposa Magnus

\- Ça me tente maintenant nous pouvons faire un virée de shopping avec Rui et Yuki sourit Isabelle

\- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire le shopping grimaça Yuki en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête

\- Oh il te faut quelque chose pour séduire Raphaël taquina Isabelle

Elle rougit et balbutia dans ses mots ce qui fit rire les autres, ils rentraient plus tard à l'institut à part Alec. Il resta avec son petit ami, ils étaient dans le canapé en train de s'embrasser langoureusement. Magnus rompit le baiser en le regardant,

\- Tu me raconte comment c'était l'entraînement demanda Magnus

\- Disons que c'était dur, les entraînements Shadowhunter étaient un parcours de santé auprès de ce que mon père m'a réservé. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir parfois, je devais combattre les trois meilleurs guerriers démons de mon père pour m'endurcir. Lorsque je devais révéler mes pouvoirs, il m'a attaché ou plutôt crucifier sur un bois avant de laisser dans un lac gelé avec une couche de quinze mètre de glace. Là aussi j'ai cru mourir quand je t'ai vu dans mon inconscience en me disant de continuer de battre après que j'ai vu ton collier, c'est là que j'ai pu libérer mes pouvoirs enfouis au fond de moi raconta Alec

\- As-tu souvent pensé à moi questionna Magnus

\- Plusieurs fois j'ai aimé regarder ton collier et l'embrasser car j'avais l'impression que tu étais avec moi, pour te dire que j'ai fait des rêves érotiques sur nous deux avoua Alec en lui caressant ses cheveux

Il leva la tête en le regardant malicieuse,

\- Des rêves érotiques sur moi tiens donc et qu'est ce que je faisais exactement ? Je suis curieux demanda Magnus d'un ton suggestivement

\- Au lieu de te dire que dirais-tu que je te montre proposa Alec

\- Montre-moi gloussa Magnus

Il se leva et le prit par la main en l'entraînant dans la chambre, il enleva son débardeur lentement devant lui avant de s'installer sur le lit en s'allongeant. Il enleva son pantalon et montra son érection, il commença à se masturber en gémissant de plaisir.

\- Je rêve que je suis sur ton lit en train de me préparer quand tu me surprends et au lieu de me venir me rejoindre tu me regarde faire expliqua Alec d'une voix rauque par le plaisir

\- Où est ce que je suis installé questionna Magnus dont le regard était plein de convoitise

\- Tu étais assis dans ton fauteuil avec un verre de…ah…martini, tu me guidais avec ta voix. Tu étais…hum…torse…nu gémit Alec sous le plaisir

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Il claqua des doigts et s'installa dans le fauteuil avec un verre de martini, il était torse nu et regarda son amant se tortiller sur le lit en se masturber.

\- Alexander, pince-toi les tétons comme si je le faisais et cesse te masturber avant que je te le dise ordonna Magnus

Il se pinça les tétons sous la voix de son amant, il se caressa partout dans son corps sous le regard de désir brûlant de Magnus.

\- Glisse un doigt en toi et écarte les jambes pour que je puisse voir tout, fais-le coulisser lentement mon amour guida Magnus

Alec lâcha un cri d'inconfort avant de gémit de plaisir en se glissant un doigt en lui après l'avoir lubrifié, il haleta en touchant sa prostate.

\- Magnus gémit Alec

\- Continue mon amour maintenant, rajoute un autre doigt en toi ordonna Magnus en buvant son martini

Il fit ce qu'il lui dit avant de rajouter un autre doigt, il se doigta lui-même sous la voix de Magnus.

\- Qu'est ce que je fais ensuite Alexander dans ton rêve susurra Magnus d'une voix rauque

\- Tu…me…rejoins s'écria Alec les joues rouges

Magnus finit son verre et le rejoins sur le lit, il l'embrassa langoureusement et lui suçota le cou en le masturbant. Il le fit retirer ses doigts pour les remplacer par les siens, il ronronna vers son sexe.

\- Quel taille parfait vraiment, tu es mon type Alexander gloussa Magnus en le caressant

Il le masturba ce qui le fit cambrer, il le prit en bouche et lécha la veine tout le mordillant ce qui le hurler de plaisir. La pièce se givra sous l'influence de ses pouvoirs, l'asiatique le prit dans sa gorge et lécha tout son gland. Alec eut les yeux révulsé avant de se déverser dans sa bouche ce qui gela la pièce, il avala son sperme en léchant les derniers gouttes sur le membre. Il remonta vers ses lèvres en le faisant partager son sperme, Alec lui crocheta la nuque en se goûtant sur la langue de son amant dont il trouva encore une fois excitant. Il faufila sa main dans son pantalon pour le masturber, il le fit ce qui le cambrer de plaisir. Il poussa un râle de plaisir en se déversant dans sa main, il l'embrassa férocement. Alec retira sa main en le léchant avec gourmandise ce qui le fit sourire, il claqua des doigts pour les faire nettoyer tous les deux.

\- Je t'aime mon prince confessa Magnus en souriant

\- Je t'aime aussi mon sorcier répondit Alec en souriant en retour

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, le lendemain il se dirigea vers l'institut en sifflant. Jace lui lança un regard de connivence,

\- Alors la soirée était chaude taquina Jace

Ils n'ont rien fait si tu veux savoir Jace, ils ont juste fait des fellations et une masturbation révéla Rui en apparaissant

\- Comment tu sais ça toi questionna Jace

Elle leva un sourcil en le regardant ce qui rendit sa question bête,

\- Votre lien jumeau, tu as ressentit ses émotions conclu Jace

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les soupçons de Max et la fureur d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta : Merci pour ton review,j'ai chopée une intoxication alimentaire en bouffant de la nourriture avarié malgré moi, je mets le chapitre en avance car je ne me sens pas encore au top de ma forme. Je n'en doute pas pour les rêves d'Alec, **

**Maia 0067: D'abord dans ce chapitre on débarrasse de Jonathan ensuite on s'occupe de Malachie XD **

**Lavigne 126: Premièrement c'est de ta faute si j'imagine des choses pareille quoique tes idées me fertilise un max, je suis en train de réservé l'un de tes idées pour le lemon qui encore sept chapitre à compter de celui-ci. Et oui Yuki et Raphaël seraient top entre eux, mais pas pour le moment juste de crise de fou-rire avec eux XD**

**Alec Barron: "Le bateau de Satan se couait" Ohé matelot on a gagné "Satan qui maudit ses filles" SOIYEZ MAUDIT" Hachi et Alec se mit à rire ensemble" Ravie que les deux chapitres t'ont plus **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 13, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 13**_

Alec était en train de donner des coups d'épée à Hiei, ce dernier répliqua en disparaissant. Il le repéra facilement en se parant sur le côté, il disparut lui aussi en le combattant dans la rapidité. Par tous résonnaient des ondes de chocs avant qu'ils ne réapparaissent en se combattant, le démon lança une vague d'énergie démoniaque sur Alec. Il sourit sadique et l'encaissa sans broncher, l'attaque ne lui fit aucune égratignure. Ils recommençaient à se battre de nouveau. Hiei apparut seul et combattait dans le vide signe qu'il se battait avec Alec, il donna un coup violent à son prince qui descendit à tout vitesse sur le sol. Il se redressa en faisant une colonne de glace, il attendit un moment et se remit debout en essuyant le sang qui coulait sur son menton. Temari avec Yuki se tenaient dehors et regardait le duel, les restes de la fratrie les rejoignirent dehors pour assister eux aussi. Les deux se disparurent de nouveau ce qui fit frustrer Jace et les autres à part Rui et les deux filles, ils virent leurs têtes bouger signe qu'elles suivaient le combat sans peine. Hiei réapparut en tombant par terre en creusant un mini-trou, il se releva en crachant du sang sur le côté. Il regarda Alec dans le ciel qui redescendit sur le sol, ils se regardaient en chien faïence. Ils se jetaient dessus encore une fois en usant leur rapidité, les autres soupiraient encore une fois. Le trio bougeait la tête dans tous les sens en suivant le duel ce qui intrigua Isabelle et les autres, Rui lâcha un cri de douleur en posant sa main sur sa joue. Ils virent avec stupéfaction que sa joue était bleue, les combattants arrêtaient leurs entraînements. Hiei s'inclinait devant son prince qui hocha la tête, ils se tournaient vers les autres. Ils virent le même bleu sur Alec, ils l'accueillirent et vit avec surprise que sa blessure se réabsorber. Hiei retourna auprès de Temari en remettant son manteau noir en mettant son épée dans son fourreau, Alec les sourit et usa de sa rapidité pour partir prendre une douche.

\- Comment vous faites pour voir le combat alors qu'ils sont très rapides interrogea Jace

\- C'est parce que nous nous sommes entraînés pour ça même Alec avait dû mal au départ avant de d'y arriver, en clair il faut utiliser tous ses sens pour arriver à se concentrer sur qui est important expliqua Yuki en mettant les mains derrière sa tête

Ils hochaient la tête et rentra dans l'institut, ils se réunirent dans le bureau d'Alec qui les attendait pour leur parler au sujet de l'enquête sur l'enclave. Ils s'assirent dans le canapé à part Rui qui s'assit sur son bureau,

\- Comme vous le savez, l'enclave est soumis à une enquête sur les membres impliqué dans le cercle, beaucoup d'entre eux se sont retrouvés en ce moment à la cité silencieux révéla Alec les mains croisés sur sa chaise de bureau

\- Par l'ange tout puissant s'étonna Isabelle

\- Mais comment ils vont faire pour les interroger questionna Jace

\- Avec la rune de l'agonie répondit Alec simplement

Les chasseurs présents frissonnaient d'effroi en pensant à la rune d'agonie, Yuki haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est quoi la rune d'agonie je ne sais pas quoi questionna Yuki

\- C'est une rune qui peut faire souffrir une personne en le faisant revivre un moment traumatisant pour lui, comme un éternel cauchemar expliqua Isabelle

Elle siffla ébahi, Alec ricana en voyant son air ébahi sur la connaissance de la rune d'agonie, un mois se sont écoulé depuis le dîner familiale. Robert et Maryse étaient repartis à Idris pour continuer leur enquête avec l'inquisitrice au sujet des membres du conseil impliqué avec le cercle, ils avaient destitué bon nombre de membre qui était pour la plupart des familles très influents. Alec et les autres continuaient à chercher Valentin et Jonathan, Clary était toujours persuader de raisonner son frère pour le ramener du bon côté. Le directeur lui avait donné une seule chance pour le convaincre dont elle saisit cette chance, Yuki se leva du canapé en faisant bouger sa poitrine.

\- Bon moi je vais aller voir mes petits recrus pour les entraîner déclara Yuki

\- Moi aussi, tu viens Max, ton entraînement n'est pas encore finis sourit Isabelle

\- D'accord accepta Max

\- Nous nous allons poursuive nos recherches sur le miroir mortel et trouvé un indice sur son emplacement proposa Jace en regardant Clary

Ils sortirent ensemble du bureau, Rui resta dans le bureau de son jumeau. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, il la regarda en lisant ses pensés.

\- Je ne crois pas que père va aide à trouver son emplacement, tu oublie qu'il n'ait pas affilié ni aux démons et ni aux anges de ce fait je ne crois pas qu'il le sait supposa Alec

\- C'est que je me disais aussi, bien je vais retourner à l'infirmerie décréta Rui

Elle était sur le point de partir quand son jumeau l'interpella,

\- Tu pourrais le contacter pour qu'il vient te voir proposa Alec

\- Non, il a des ordres de père à respecter même si je doute qu'il viendra me voir gloussa Rui

Il sourit en pensant à sa jumelle qui lui sourit avant de partir, il retourna dans son travail en les classant et consulter les e-mails de l'enclave lui a envoyé. Quand il a finis et rangea ses affaires pour demain, il se leva et alla dans la salle d'opérations pour voir tous les chasseurs hommes étaient en train de mater Yuki. Il les fusilla du regard ce qui les fit remettre vite-fait au travail, il rentra au loft de son amant. Ce dernier venait terminer avec son client, il se leva de sa chaise pour venir l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Comment été la journée questionna Magnus

\- Assez passable, je viens d'aboyer sur mes hommes pour qu'il se concentre sur leurs travailleur au lieu de la poitrine de Yuki renfrogna Alec en pensant à ses hommes qui étaient des pervers

\- Il faut dire que ta sœur apporte des rêves éveillés à toutes hommes avec son physique mais par contre son comportement s'est avoir rigola Magnus en pensant à sa belle-sœur

Il rigola en pensant au caractère de Yuki, il lui caressa le torse avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Ils flirtaient en terminant à moitié nu dans le lit, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Pendant ce temps Jace et Clary étaient en train de regarder une carte pour déterminer un emplacement possible du miroir mortel,

\- Si nous pouvions au moins avoir une autorisation de portail pour aller à Idris soupira Jace

\- Comment ça une autorisation de portail questionna Clary

\- Eh bien pour aller à Idris il faut une raison valable pour aller expliqua Jace en la regardant

La rousse souffla de fatigue avant de regarder la carte, elle vit la carte forme une rune dans sa tête. Elle prit sa stèle et le traça,

\- Je crois qu'on a notre portail sourit Clary

Elle ouvrit un portail à Idris et entraîna Jace avec elle, le blond se retrouva avec elle dans le lac Lynn. Ils ressortirent alors que Clary grelottait de froid, Jace avait à peine froid.

\- Comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir froid interrogea Clary

\- L'habitude avec Alec quand il se mettait en colère contre nous à chaque fois qu'on lui faisait peur avec les araignées révéla Jace

Il lui traça une rune de chaleur avant de voir qu'ils étaient bien à Idris, Alec était en train de dormir quand il se réveilla en entendant la sonnerie de son portable. Il bougea en sortant des bras chauds de Magnus qui grommela aussi en se réveillant,

\- Si c'est ton parabataï, j'enverrai des fleurs pour son cérémonie mortuaire déclara Magnus

\- Sympa souffla Alec en répondant son téléphone

Il raccrocha en gelant la pièce ce qui hausser un sourcil à son petit ami,

\- Je suppose que Jace a fait une bêtise conclu Magnus

\- Ils sont à Idris bordel de merde, jusqu'à quand il va arrêter ses conneries railla Alec

\- Il était bien sage pendant que tu étais absent raconta Magnus

\- Bon on y va soupira Alec en se levant pour s'habiller

Magnus se leva lui aussi avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers son réveil, il écarquilla les yeux en regardant l'heure.

\- Ok, je vais t'aider à l'enterrer vivant cet abruti, IL EST TROIS HEURES DU MATIN s'écria Magnus

Ils allaient à l'institut passer récupérer les filles, le sorcier fit un portail et se retrouva tous à Idris. Le duo les retrouvait, Alec ne supportant plus frappa assez fort son parabataï en le projetant assez violent d'un bon mètre.

\- Alec s'indigna Isabelle

\- Il était trois heures du matin bordel Izzy, et ce con sait que je dors à cet heure-ci insulta Alec

Rui grimaça en sentant la douleur de Jace pendant que Yuki était en train de mourir de rire à côté d'eux,

\- Hahahahahahaha…Je…Hahahahaha…Je…Je n'ai pas autant ri depuis que Raizen s'est pris une mandale avec Mukuro quand il l'avait dragué rigola Yuki en essuyant ses larmes sur ses joues

\- J'ai cru qu'il a y resté tellement que le coup était fort renchérit Rui

Jace revient avec un gros bleu sur la joue, il s'est excusé auprès de son frère avant de faire une patrouille dans la forêt. Il trouva le chalet de Valentin d'où Jace y avait vécu, il ya longtemps. Ils pénétraient à l'intérieur, ils virent les traces de brûlures sur le sol. Rui prit les chaînes,

\- On dirait qu'ils ont bien séjournés ici conclu Rui

\- Les traces de brûlures sont un pentagramme examina Magnus en passant son doigt dessus

\- Jonathan était bien à Edom avant de revenir déduit Clary

Jace posa la main sur son épaule pour le réconforter, ils ressortirent et retourna à l'institut. Ils discutaient au sujet du chalet, la rousse posa son regard sur le tableau de l'ange Raziel avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle se souvenait son reflet dans l'eau,

\- Bien sûr voilà pourquoi est ce que personne n'a jamais su où était le miroir mortel réalisa Clary

\- De quoi est ce que tu parle questionna Jace

\- Je parle du miroir mortel, en regardant le tableau de l'ange Raziel je me suis souvenue d'une vision dans l'eau qui reflétait mon reflet. Dans la main droite de l'ange Raziel se tenait la coupe, sa gauche était l'épée mortel mais à ses pieds on voyait son reflet dans l'eau décrit Clary

\- Un reflet comme dans un miroir, le lac Lynn est le miroir mortel compris Isabelle

\- C'est pour ça que le lac a toujours eu un effet hypnotique sur les gens qui l'a boit décréta Alec les mains croisés sur son torse

Ils réalisaient qu'ils savaient maintenant où était le miroir mortel, ils contactaient dans la plus discrétion Imogène en la mettant dans la confidence au sujet du miroir mortel. Elle promit de rien dire à personne en gardant l'information pour elle jusqu'à que l'enquête se termine, pendant ce temps Valentin eut les informations sur le miroir mortel. Jonathan le joins dans la pièce,

\- J'ai besoin que tu fouille dans les rapports concernant le miroir mortel pour savoir si mes doutes sont fondé proposa Valentin

\- Très bien, je voudrais quelque chose que tu me promets d'abord et que tu jure sur l'ange pour ça demanda Jonathan

\- Je te le jure sur l'ange que je ferai ce que tu as me dire mais dis-moi c'est quoi questionna Valentin après avoir juré

\- Je veux que tu épargne la princesse Ruika, la sœur jumelle d'Alec Lightwood révéla Jonathan

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu veux que je l'épargne questionna Valentin

\- Parce que je suis amoureux d'elle mais je sais que ça n'a pas d'importance pour toi car tu n'aime que ta petit personne cracha Jonathan

Il avala sa salive devant les mots durs de son fils en sachant que c'était la vérité, il avait aimé fort Jocelyn quand celle-ci l'admira. Mais quand il a commencé à faire des expériences sur ses enfants, son regard à elle avait changé totalement pour se transformer une haine pur, Jonathan s'en alla pour aller espionner l'institut. Il rentra et vit Yuki en train de faire un bras de fer avec Jace, celui-ci était en train de d'essayer de la mettre par terre dont elle gagna d'un seul coup.

\- J'ai gagnée se réjouisse Yuki

\- Ouais bon se renfrogna Jace

\- Oh j'ai froissé ton ego de mâle mon Jacinou nargua Yuki

\- C'est quoi ce Jacinou s'étrangla Jace

Isabelle éclata de rire devant le surnom ridicule de Jace par Yuki, Jonathan en profita pour se diriger vers le bureau d'Alec qui était absent. Il croisa malheureusement Max, il fit un sourire crispé.

\- Max, ça va demanda Sébastian

\- Tout va bien, je vais à la salle d'opération rejoindre Izzy si Yuki ne m'étouffe pas avec sa grosse poitrine grimaça Max

Jonathan rigola devant la grimace de Max, Yuki depuis sa rencontre avec Max n'arrêtait pas de l'étreindre avec sa poitrine qui l'étouffa de moitié même si elle ne se rendait pas compte. Beaucoup de chasseurs à part Jace et Alec furent jaloux du plus jeune de la fratrie à cause de ça, il acquiesça et se dirigea faussement vers la cuisine. Le jeune homme était sur le point de partir quand il remarqua les fleurs mortes, il se rappela des paroles de Clary sur Jonathan. Il entra dans la chambre de la rousse et lui vola la boîte de Jonathan, ce dernier entra dans le bureau d'Alec. Il fouilla dans les papiers sur le miroir mortel, il entendit la porte s'ouvrit sur Max dont il se redressa vivement.

\- Max, je cherchais un papier et Alec n'est pas là pour me le donner mentit Jonathan

\- Arrête ton char, je sais que tu es Jonathan grâce à ça indiqua Max en montrant des brins de cheveux

\- Je vois qu'Isabelle t'a bien formée complimenta Jonathan

\- Pas qu'Izzy mais aussi Yuki souligna Max en lui jetant un poignard

Il l'attrapa par la manche, le jeune homme se jeta sur lui en essayant de l'atteindre. Il lui donna un coup violent dans la tête ce qui le fit évanouir par terre, Sébastian sortit de la pièce pour croiser Clary.

\- Oh Sébastian, tu n'aurais pas vu Max par hasard Yuki le recherche partout demanda Clary

\- Non, tu veux que je t'aide à le chercher proposa Jonathan

Elle lui sourit et marcha avec lui qui jeta un dernier regard dans le bureau où il avait caché le corps de Max, plus tard il retourna sur la scène pour chercher le corps de Max et ne trouva personne ce qui le fit paniquer énormément. Isabelle marcha vers sa chambre et aperçu du sang par terre, elle suivit la trace avant de trouver Max dans sa chambre avec du sang autour de sa tête.

\- MAX cria Isabelle en se précipitant sur lui

Elle essaya de le bouger lentement en faisant attention,

\- AIDEZ-MOI, AU SECOURS hurla Isabelle

Yuki et Jace apparurent rapidement dans sa chambre, ils se fonçaient sur eux. La princesse gela le corps de son petit frère pour arrêter lentement l'hémorragie momentanément,

\- Je gelai son corps momentanément, il faut l'emmener à Rui déclara Yuki

Alec fut mis au courant et arriva avec Magnus pour aider, il trouva ses parents inquiet dans la salle d'attente. Le sorcier entra vivement dans la pièce, plus tard Rui sortit de la pièce et regarda Alec dans les yeux ce qui le fit soulagé ayant lu dans ses pensés. Jace soupira de soulagement ayant sentit leurs émotions tout les deux, leurs parents et Isabelle avec Yuki étaient inquiet.

\- Rui, s'il te plait dis-nous je t'en prie comment va Max s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Il va bien j'ai réussi à stabiliser son état, il va reprendre conscient dans quelques minutes rassura Rui

Un médecin les prévient du réveil de Max, ils rentraient tous dans la pièce. Il grimaça en les voyants dans la chambre,

\- Je vais avoir des problèmes questionna Max

\- Pas si tu as fait quelque chose de mal ricana Yuki en s'approchant de lui pour l'ébouriffer les cheveux

Maryse et Robert l'enlaçaient ayant peur pour lui, Magnus serra la main de son petit ami pour le rassurer. Ils allaient vérifier les caméras quand les images que sur Max,

\- Le chacal a compris pour les caméras et les a effacés gronda Jace

La pièce se congela signe de la fureur d'Alec qui se contenait énormément, il plissa les yeux en regardant les images de la caméra

**\- Il a trouvé qui était Jonathan, il s'est faufilé dans cet institut à notre insu** articula Alec d'un ton glaciale

Les autres à part Yuki frissonnaient de peur en entendant sa voix glaciale, Clary avala sa salive n'osant pas regarder le noiraud. Elle sursauta en sentant la main froide du directeur,

**\- Maintenant tu as ta réponse Clary ou tu préfère que je te le dis en face** articula Alec

Elle ne répondit rien et baissa la tête en capitulant de savoir que son frère était un meurtrier, elle se mit à sa recherche aidé de Hiei qui usa de son troisième œil. Elle faisait le contrôle à tous les chasseurs avec l'électrum qu'elle avait emprunté à Isabelle, il ne restait que Sébastian qui était sur le point de partir.

\- Il ne manquait que toi pour que je te fasse passer le contrôle décréta Clary

\- Entendu sourit Sébastian

Il le prit avant de le donner ayant gardé quelque minute, Isabelle vint la voir quand elle sentit l'odeur brûlé sur la pierre.

\- ARRETE-TOI JONATHAN cria Clary

Il lança un poignard quand une barrière de glace le stopper, Alec avec les autres ayant été prévenu par l'alarme arriva. Le couloir se gela complètement sous la colère d'Alec,

**\- Comment as-tu osé faire ça à mon petit frère ? Tu vas ME LE PAYER **fulmina Alec

Il fit un sourire sardonique avant de reculer pour partir après avoir jeté une autre dague sur eux, Yuki lança un pic de glace sur lui dont il esquiva. Il regarda Rui qui la regarda avec haine,

\- Je reviendrai te chercher et je te ferai de toi ma reine princesse Ruika déclara Jonathan en souriant

L'ascenseur se referma ce qui déclencha encore plus la fureur d'Alec, il tourna le talon pour se préparer. Jace le suivit avec Isabelle, il stoppa sa progression étant aveuglé en voyant ce que sa jumelle regardait.

\- Rends-moi mes sens Rui fulmina Alec

\- Pas tant que tu te sois calmé d'abord répondit Rui

\- Tu ose me dire que de me calmer alors que tu sais ce qu'il a fait à Max, il a failli mourir putain s'énerva Alec

\- Je le sais d'autant que toi, mais tu devras y aller sans ta colère conseilla Rui

\- Il mérite ma colère je te rappelle alors rends mes sens ordonna Alec

\- Non, si tu y vas dans cette état. Je jure que je l'utiliserai sur toi promit Rui

\- Seulement si je perds le contrôle mais je me contrôle protesta Alec

Elle ne lui rendit pas ses sens, tous autour d'eux à part Yuki sembler confus par leur conversation.

\- C'est une des raisons que je suis venu, je ne veux pas que tu perds le contrôle alors calme-toi conseilla Rui

\- Rui a raison, si tu risque de perdre le contrôle encore plus dans cette état renchérit Yuki

Il serra les poings avant de souffler plusieurs fois pour se calmer, sa colère s'apaisa doucement. Rui lui rendit ses sens, il tourna la tête à demi vers elle.

\- Bien, allez trouver ce fils de pute proposa Alec

Pendant ce temps Valentin prépara son départ pour Idris en laissant son fils géré le tout pour ralentir les Shadowhunter, tous arrivaient après que Hiei l'ait repéré avec son troisième œil. Ils se séparent chacun de leur côté, les filles d'un côté et les garçons d'un côté. Ils marchaient dans le sous-sol où se trouvait un autel,

\- Merde des damnés s'écria Jace en voyant les terrestres avec des runes

Alec prit ses flèches et commença à tirer sur tout ce qu'il bouge, Hiei les coupait en deux avec son épée avec Jace. Jonathan prit Jace par surprise et l'entraîna avec lui,

\- Hiei, va aider Jace. Je gère ici ordonna Alec

\- Bien votre majesté répondit Hiei

Il disparut en allant aider le blond, les filles rejoignent Alec.

\- Allez aider Jace, Hiei est partit le rejoindre allez-y je me charge de tout ici déclara Alec

\- Très bien accepta Isabelle en tirant Clary

\- Ne perds pas le contrôle conseilla Yuki en s'en allant elle aussi avec Temari

Alec ne répondit rien à son conseil, en voyant que les filles étaient assez loin. Il regarda les damnés qui l'entouraient autour de lui,

\- Je suis énormément énervé, dommage pour vous ricana Alec sombrement

Les filles coururent dans l'escalier rejoignant Jace quand un l'escalier devient gelé, elles s'arrêtaient et se tourna vers Yuki.

\- C'est Alec ça questionna Clary

\- Oui, je pense qu'il a utilisé que 5 % de sa force conclu Yuki en haussant les épaules

\- Mais quand il est à son maximum, ça donne quoi interrogea Isabelle

\- Vous voyez l'Alaska comment tout le pays est gelé, eh bien il peut geler un continent à lui tout seul à seulement 50 % de sa force alors imaginez-vous si il est à 100% commenta Yuki

Elles frissonnaient de peur avant de rejoindre Jace, Hiei était déjà sur place. Il était en train de combattre Jonathan qui avait relâché Jace qui était à moitié sonné,

\- JACE cria Clary en essayant de le rejoindre

Jonathan repoussa Hiei en lui donnant un coup violent, Temari essaya de lui lancer son attaque avant de se faire repousser par le pouvoir démoniaque de Jonathan. Isabelle le fouetta ce qui le déstabilisa avant de prendre son fouet, il se fit repousser violemment par une avalanche.

\- Ne m'oublie pas enfoiré cracha Yuki

Elle toucha quatre fois le sol avec le bout de son sabre en bois, elle brandit son sabre.

\- Deuxième danse : Hakuren lança Yuki

Il esquiva son attaque et essaya de le combattre avec son épée en séraphique, elle sauta dans les airs en prenant l'avantage sur lui.

\- Je te tuerai avec ton enfoiré de frère avant de faire ta sœur ma reine ricana Jonathan

\- Désolé pour toi mais ma sœur est fiancée révéla Yuki en lui donnant un coup d'épée

Elle pivota sur elle-même avant de glisser par terre en s'agenouillant, Jonathan sourit avant de courir et recevoir un pic de glace qui le transperça complètement. Jace passa derrière lui en l'achevant en l'empalant à son tour,

\- Bon voyage en enfer souhaita Jace en poussant son corps dans l'eau

Ils regardaient son corps dans l'eau ce qui les soulagea, ils rentraient plus tard à l'institut. Alec était rentré chez Magnus qui l'avait accueillit en l'emmenant dans son lit pour faire un câlin,

\- Comment vas Max questionna Magnus

\- Il va bien, il à hâte de reprendre l'entraînement sourit Alec

\- Rui m'a beaucoup impressionné avec ses pouvoirs de guérison que les médecins ne savaient pas quoi faire à ce moment-là raconta Magnus

\- Rui est très réputée d'être la meilleure guérisseuse de Sibéria souligna Alec

\- Elle ne sait pas se battre questionna Magnus

\- D'après toi, tu crois que père l'aurait laissé ainsi, Rui s'est très bien se battre. Elle peut mettre un armée en échec d'une seul attaque vanta Alec

Il haussa les sourcils par l'étonnement de savoir que la sœur jumelle de son amant était forte, il lui caressa ses cheveux et l'embrassa sur son front.

\- Je t'aime mon prince confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi mon sorcier répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement avant de se blottir, pendant ce temps Valentin avec son armée avaient atteint Idris. Malachie discrètement partit l'accueillir dans la forêt d'Idris, il était ravi de revoir sa patrie après des années qu'il n'avait plus revenu. Au même moment Jonathan atteint la plage blessé, il prit le sang sur sa poitrine et dessina un pentagramme.

\- Maman appela Jonathan

Un pentagramme se forma avec son sang, il tomba dans le pentagramme. Des démons volaient autour de lui comme une nuée de chauve-souris, tous se rassemblaient en une seule entité. L'entité prit la forme d'une femme, elle était tout en noire avec des cheveux noirs avec des serpents qui sortait de ses orbites. Elle s'approcha de Jonathan inconscient, elle toucha les blessures de Jonathan avec une main tremblante.

\- Maman est là mon petit souffla la jeune femme

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'attaque fulgurante d'Alec et l'intervention d'Ashura. Bisous glacées. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta ; Merci pour ton review, je commence à aller un peu mieux maintenant, le fiancer de Rui tu vas savoir trés vite XD **

**Maia 0067: Il avait voulu flasher sur Yuki mais celle-ci à une mauvaise caractère alors que Rui est douce XD heureusement qu'elle était là pour soigner notre Max national **

**Alec Barton: tu vas rire un peu avec son apparition, pour le fiancer tu vas aimer car j'ai fait une autre référent d'un mangas **

**Lavigne 126: Ne t'en fais pas pour l'une de tes idées car j'avais l'idée de faire venir Magnus à Sibéria, allez l'un de tes idées dans ce chapitre. Allez je te pose une colle une idée romantique pour leur première fois**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 14, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 14**_

Alec regarda avec fierté son petit frère en train de reprendre l'entraînement après trois semaines de convalescence, Max avait obtenu l'autorisation de Rui pour reprendre l'entraînement après qu'il l'ait supplié sa grande sœur de laisser aller. Il faut dire que depuis son hospitalisation toutes ses sœurs avec sa mère venaient le chouchouter dans la chambre, au début il était heureux mais à la fin il voulait s'échapper de leurs effusions de tendresses. Il était en train de reprendre avec Jace, ce dernier l'entraînait légèrement en faisant attention sous les yeux d'Alec. Quatre semaines sont passées depuis que Jonathan Morgenstern est mort pour eux, Clary avait annoncée la nouvelle à sa mère qui s'était mis à pleurer et eut une dépression nerveuse. Luke l'avait soutenu dans cette épreuve, elle reprenait doucement de sa dépression mais elle se jurait de tuer Valentin pour venger la mort de son fils par sa faute. Pour elle c'était Valentin qui l'a tué et non Alec et Jace car il a injecté du sang de démon dans les veines de Jonathan ce qui l'a rendu mauvais, Clary se jura aussi de l'aide à venger la mort de son frère. Elles ne savaient pas que Valentin se trouva à Idris avec son armée, il essaya de trouver le bon moment pour déclarer la guerre à tous Idris. Alec avait organisé une réunion avec le monde obscur pour annoncer la nouvelle de la mort de Jonathan qui avait réjouit les quatre représentants, après la réunion Yuki avait rougi en voyant Raphaël. Elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et parla avec le vampire, ce dernier était attiré par la princesse des glaces. Il trouva que la jeune fille était non seulement magnifique mais aussi adorable, il la salua avant de repartir dans son clan en laissant la jeune fille rêveuse. Elle rougit fortement en trouvant ses deux sœurs en train de l'observer avec Raphaël, elle bredouilla une excuse pour s'échapper avant de disparaître pour aller se cacher dans la salle d'entraînement. Tous avaient compris que Yuki avait un faible pour le chef du clan de New-York, même le couple trouvait cela adorable. Magnus l'embrassa dans son cou pour le faire réveillé, il gémissait de plaisir en se blottissant encore plus dans ses bras. Il pivota sa tête en recevant un doux baiser, il ouvrit les yeux en le regardant amoureusement.

\- Je savais qu'il te fallait le baiser de ton chevalier gloussa Magnus

\- Oui, mon chevalier vaillant, beau, musclé, courageux décrit Alec en l'attirant vers lui

Il ricana narquoisement en l'embrassant, il lui fit un baiser-papillon dans son cou ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. La porte s'ouvrit en grand ce qui les fit tourner la tête sur Jace et les autres,

\- Alec…oups stoppa Jace

\- Oh s'étonna Isabelle en voyant la scène

Ils étaient à moitié nus devant eux, Magnus étaient entre les jambes d'Alec. Yuki les mains croisées derrières sa nuque les vit,

\- Salut vous deux, Alec nous avons une mission prévint Yuki nonchalamment

\- D'accord accepta Alec en se levant

Magnus se tourna vers la fratrie,

\- Si tu avais attendu dix petits minutes, j'aurai eu mon câlin spécial avec Alexander blondinet railla Magnus

\- On sait tous ce que tu voulais empaler mon frère dans ton lit mais là on a besoin de lui rétorqua Jace

\- Moi je voulais me faire empaler par Magnus justement au lieu de venir en mission protesta Alec en sortant de la salle de bain habillé

Jace eut la mâchoire décroché alors que les filles éclataient de rire, il se mit à grommeler dans son coin. Alec embrassa son petit ami et suivit sa fratrie, ils devaient poursuivre une fée qui avait tué un loup-garou et selon la loi. Il devait être jugé à l'enclave, ils se séparent chacun de leurs côtés pour l'attraper. Alec le piégea avec son pouvoir, Jace se battit avec lui avant de l'arrêter.

\- Bon on rentre et prendre une douche déclara Isabelle en grimaçant de dégoût d'être dans les égouts

Ils rentraient à l'institut, ils firent leur rapport à Maryse qui était présente à l'institut. Le directeur prit une douche avant de retrouver sa mère dans le bureau,

\- Comment va Idris questionna Alec

\- Tout va bien, l'enquête est presque terminé si tu veux savoir répondit Maryse

\- Parfait, je ne demandais pas moins maintenant le nouveau conseil que je veux va se former sourit Alec en s'installant dans le canapé

\- Le nouveau conseil demanda Maryse curieuse

\- Un conseil avec chaque représentants des créatures obscurs, les sorciers, les fées, les loups-garous et les vampires qui siégeront au à ce nouveau conseil. Ils pourront décider maintenant des lois qui sont en vertu des accords expliqua Alec

Sa mère le regarda avec sidérée devant son opinion, elle lui sourit en comprenant les changements que son fils voulait apporter à l'enclave. Elle le regarda avec fierté, elle croisa ses mains et posa son menton dessus avec le sourire.

\- Je suis si fière de toi Alec révéla Maryse

\- Je sais maman sourit Alec en se levant

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir pour se reposer un peu, à Idris Valentin était devant un ravin qui surplombait Idris en souriant. Malachie arriva prés de lui, il se tourna vers son subordonné.

\- Alors as-tu des nouvelles au sujet du miroir mortel questionna Valentin

\- Pas encore mais je soupçonne Imogène de le savoir après avoir été contacté par Jace Herondale répondit Malachie

\- Les Herondale que soit la grand-mère ou le petit-fils, ils me cherchent énormément vraiment. De toutes façons je trouverai une manière d'en finir avec eux railla Valentin

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse demanda Malachie

\- Pour le moment rien essaye de trouver des informations sur le rituel d'invocation concernant l'invocation de l'ange Raziel décréta Valentin

\- Bien mon seigneur répondit Malachie

Il partit ce qui fit tiquer Valentin en le voyant, il pensa de se débarrasser de son espion car celui-ci commença à sérieusement de le gêner avec son filiation à l'enclave. Alec s'étira dans le lit en se réveillant, il sentit une odeur délicieuse dans la cuisine. Il trouva son petit ami qui venait d'invoquer tous sortes de nourriture du monde sur la table, il sourit en le voyant arrivé et l'embrassa tendrement en mettant une main négligé sur son bas du dos.

\- Bonjour rayon de soleil salua Magnus

\- Bonjour mon chat salua Alec

\- Je t'ai fait le petit déjeuner pour toi décréta Magnus

\- Petit déjeuner que tu as volé quelque part dans le monde signala Alec

Il fit la moue ce qui ne résista pas à son petit ami, il l'embrassa langoureusement. Ils passèrent à table pour manger en discutant,

\- Tu pars à l'institut demanda Magnus

\- Oui, nous sommes tous convoqué à Idris pour évaluer la situation avec Valentin expliqua Alec

\- Je parie que le conseil va dire qu'ils vont faire un marché avec Valentin pour avoir la coupe et l'épée conclu Magnus

Il ricana en sachant ce que l'enclave aura décidé, ils mangèrent leur repas avant de partir à Idris. Ils allaient deux jours avant pour se préparer psychologiquement et aussi faire visiter la ville à Yuki et Rui, les deux jeunes filles étaient impressionnées par la ville.

\- Idris est très charmant mais Sibéria n'est rien comparable à ça déclara Rui

\- C'est vrai, notre cité ne respire pas l'arrogance, l'orgueil, le racisme critiqua Yuki

Tous les chasseurs qui passaient prés d'eux les regardaient avec dédain, Yuki se moquait d'eux. Ils rentraient plus tard à la maison familiale des Lightwood, ils se reposaient tranquillement.

\- Bon vous vous proposez quoi les gars, parce que je m'ennuie à mourir questionna Yuki assis affalée dans le fauteuil

\- Et si nous allions faire le shopping proposa Isabelle

\- Je passe mon tour refusa Yuki

\- Je viens accepta Rui

Clary soupira aussi et les suivit, Yuki fit la moue avant de se tourner vers Hiei qui faisait sa sieste dans un coin de la pièce. Elle réfléchissait avec de se tourner vers Temari,

\- Temari, ça te dirait un peu d'entraînement proposa Yuki

\- Je vous suis votre altesse accepta Temari

Elles se levaient pour aller dans le jardin arrière des Lightwood, Alec se leva pour aller garder le duel entre sa petite sœur et sa garde du corps. Jace le suivit aussi, leurs parents étaient absents. Elles commençaient à se battre dans les airs,

\- J'avais déjà vu une seule fois Temari se battre mais là c'est fascinant à quel point qu'elle est forte admira Jace

\- Temari est la femme la plus forte de Sibéria, ce n'est pas pour rien que je l'ai choisit pour être mon garde du corps expliqua Alec

\- D'ailleurs Rui nous a dit que tu étais très fort mais pourquoi est ce que tu as besoin de gardes de corps interrogea Jace

\- Tous simplement parce que mon père est parano sur les bords alors il m'a suggéré d'avoir un garde du corps c'est pour ça répondit Alec en suivant le duel

\- Je vois souffla Jace

Les filles terminaient le duel sur la victoire de Yuki, les autres arrivaient en même temps en rentrant du shopping. Maryse et Robert rentraient dans la soirée en les informant que les représentants du monde obscur seront présents dans la réunion qui aura lieu dans deux jours, Alec était heureux de la situation. Rui était sur le toit en train de contempler son collier qu'elle avait dans le cou, son jumeau s'assit prés d'elle.

\- Tu pense à lui supposa Alec

\- Tu lis dans mes pensés, je te rappelle et oui je pense à lui. Ce qui est tout à fait normal au vu que je l'aime sourit Rui

Il ne répondit rien et s'allongea sur le toit en mettant ses bras derrière sa tête, elle rangea son collier et regarda Idris illuminé.

\- Que vas-tu faire après la guerre contre Valentin interrogea Rui

\- Tu lis dans mes pensés non répondit Alec en le regardant

\- Mais certains pensés, tu laisse garde au fond de toi commenta Rui

\- Je vais repartir pour Sibéria pour quelques jours après la guerre révéla Alec

\- Tu vas emmener Magnus avec toi demanda Rui

Il se redressa et caressa les cheveux de sa jumelle, celle-ci lis ses pensés qui répondit sa question. Il se pencha vers elle en lui touchant son front, une personne en passant aurait pensé qu'ils étaient intimes si la jeune fille n'était pas sous sa forme d'enfant. Valentin entra dans une tente où plusieurs sorciers étaient enfermés dans une cage, il en sortit un et lui injecta un produit dans le cou ce qui le fit hurler de douleur.

\- Tu vas m'aider démon déclara Valentin en l'entraînant dehors

Il l'emmena dans une plaine surplombant Idris,

\- Je veux que tu invoque autant de démons possible pour qu'ils attaquent Idris ordonna Valentin

\- Je refuse que des innocents meurent par ma faute refusa le sorcier

\- Tu vas le faire car tu es sous mon contrôle ricana Valentin

Le corps du sorcier commença à bouger sans sa volonté et dessina un pentagramme, au même moment Alec fut invité au conseil avec ses parents. Il était assis avec ses pieds croisés sur la table ce qui dérangeant fortement tout le monde alors que Maryse sentait fortement une migraine arrivé, le consul Malachie racla la gorge en le regardant.

\- Monsieur Lightwood veuillez vous asseoir correctement s'il vous plait décréta Malachie

\- Pas envie, comme je sais que cette réunion sera fortement ennuyant pour le moment bailla Alec s'en foutant de leur gueule

Robert eut envie de boire un alcool fort devant l'attitude de son fils alors que Maryse voulait sérieusement boire de l'aspirine pour éviter une migraine que son fils est en train de lui donner,

\- Bien la réunion d'aujourd'hui concerne la proposition de monsieur Lightwood au sujet de l'implication d'un nouveau conseil avec le monde obscur déclara Malachie

\- Exactement, parce que ce sont les mêmes qui commandent à bord, les accords ont établir pour empêcher certains créatures obscurs de se restreintes. Avec ce nouveau conseil dont chacun des espèces auront leurs propres représentants pourront discuter leurs avis sur les nouvelles lois et les punitions, expliqua Alec en écartant ses jambes

Il était habillé d'une chemise sans manche noire qui déboutonnait à moitié sur son torse musclé, beaucoup voyaient ses abdos résultat des entraînements à Sibéria. Certaines conseillères louchaient énormément sur les tablettes de chocolat d'Alec, un conseiller se leva scandalisé par la proposition du prince.

\- Laisser des créatures obscures ici à Idris c'est contre nos règles cracha un conseiller

Le directeur se récura les oreilles et le regarda, la pièce se refroidit rapidement. Tous commençaient à claquer des dents sous l'effet de ses pouvoirs,

\- Autant les mettre une muselière si ce que vous voulez, vous avez tous la même mentalité que Valentin ce qui est dommage. Grâce à ça on pourrait envoyer ce connard définitivement en enfer répliqua Alec

Malachie était sur le point de parler quand l'alarme sonna soudainement, Alec se remit debout vivement. Temari et Hiei ouvrirent la porte avec Yuki et Rui,

\- ALEC, IL YA DES DEMONS QUI ONT ENVAHI IDRIS signala Yuki

\- J'arrive immédiatement décréta Alec

Il disparu sans regarder ses parents, ils rejoignent rapidement Jace et Isabelle avec Clary. Ils allaient se jeter dans la bataille en voyant des démons qui envahissaient tout les rues d'Idris,

\- Enfin je vais me lâcher déclara Yuki

\- Fais attention à toi malgré tout, quand à moi je vais aller aider les équipes médicales pour évacuer les blessés et les aider signala Rui

Le noiraud acquiesça et alla se battre avec les restes de sa fratrie et ses deux gardes du corps, Il s'envolait sur le toit d'une maison pour lancer des flèches mélangeait ses pouvoirs, Jace trancha les démons avec Isabelle pendant que Clary les aveuglait avec sa rune de lumière. Yuki les trancha avec son sabre ou les gela en brisant leur cercueil de glace, Hiei et Temari combinaient leurs pouvoirs pour aussi se débarrasser des démons. Il les rejoint plus tard ayant plus de flèche, il atterrit prés de sa sœur.

\- Je pense qu'on va se lâché un peu parce qu'être restreints c'est chiant décréta Alec

\- Tu es sûr de toi demanda Yuki

Il ne répondit rien et tourna la tête vers Jace et les filles,

\- Vous trois reculez ordonna Alec

Ils l'écoutaient éberlué par sa demande, ils virent Yuki se débarrasser de son sabre en bois. Elle mit ses mains entre sa poitrine à l'endroit de l'un de ses tatouages,

_\- Qu'avec ce vent de fleurs hurle le vent divin, qu'avec ce vent céleste ricane l'enfer_ cita Yuki en sortant une paires de sabres chinois du tatouage

Elle les fit croiser en souriant, Isabelle et les autres à part Alec étaient abasourdis en la voyant sortir les deux sabres de son tatouage, Alec resta en retrait pour l'observer.

\- Bushōgoma lança Yuki en se tournant sur elle-même

Un tourbillon de glace se formait se gela tous les démons dans la rue, les cercueils dont ils étaient dedans se brisaient en éliminant tous les démons. Ils étaient stupéfaits de son attaque glaciale,

\- Vraiment je n'ai aucun mot l'exprimer complimenta Jace

\- C'est loin ce que tu peux y imaginer Jace ricana Alec

Un portail se forma d'où Magnus apparut, il était surpris de voir tous ici. Il se dirigea vers son petit ami pour l'embrasser,

\- Je suis étonné de vous ici réalisa Magnus

\- Je sais mais il ya des démons qui ont envahi Idris, je soupçonne Valentin de faire ça déclara Alec

Il hocha la tête avant pousser son compagnon sur le côté pour le protéger d'un membre du cercle, plusieurs membres du cercles les entouraient pour les vaincre. Yuki s'en chargea une partie avec Temari, Hiei se servit de son attaque de feu des ténèbres. Chacun les combattaient quand un membre du cercle se faufilait derrière Magnus pour le tuer avec son épée séraphique, le sorcier le vit trop tard et attendit le coup quand il vit que le chasseur était congelé dans la glace. Il tourna vers son petit ami, ce dernier fit éclater son aura en gelant tout la rue avec son pouvoir.

\- Alors là vous m'avez mis VRAIMENT EN COLERE EN VOUS EN PRENANT A MON HOMME, **JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE PAYER CA** hurla Alec enragé

Tout l'air se gela en formant des cristaux de glace, Yuki sauta en arrière en observant son frère enragé. Rui qui était en train de soigner les blessés ressentit la fureur de son jumeau, elle se concentra pour voir à travers ses yeux.

\- Oh non Alec souffla Rui

Il dégagea de froideur dans son aura quand il joignit ses mains avant de les mettre au dessus de sa tête en écartant ses jambes, sa petite sœur reconnu la pose de son frère et se mit devant Jace et les autres en formant une barrière pour les protéger

\- Là il est vraiment en pétard pour l'utiliser constata Yuki

\- Quoi donc questionna Jace

\- Un truc ne vaut mieux savoir déclara Yuki

Le directeur se concentra de plus en plus avant d'abaisser ses mains liées.

\- L'exécution de l'aurore lança Alec

Une vague de froid jaillit de son poing en les terrassant tous, l'attaque fit gelé la moitié de la ville. Yuki maintient la barrière de protection pour les protégés de l'attaque foudroyante d'Alec, elle abaissa la barrière et siffla en voyant tout un paysage blanc.

\- Eh bien Magnus, faut pas que personne ne touche à un seul de tes cheveux pour arriver à ce résultat lâcha Yuki

Alec baissa ses mains en se calmant avant de se tourner vers son amant, il s'approcha avant de le prendre par le bras pour s'envoler avec lui. Il l'emmena au manoir des Lightwood, il le jeta sur son lit après l'avoir fait entrer. Il lui prit son visage en l'englobant,

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien s'inquiéta Alec

\- Je vais bien Alexander, très bien juste que je suis excité par la manière tu t'es énervé et cette pose que tu as fait vraiment magnifique complimenta Magnus d'une voix rauque

Il fit un sourire en coin avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, le sorcier le fit allonger sur le lit. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en mettant sa main sous sa chemise, il fit plusieurs suçons dans son cou en le mordillant ce qui le fit gémir avant de le prendre de nouveau ses lèvres. Il déboutonna sa chemise pour caresser sa peau, il l'embrassa en mordillant sa peau en le goûtant. Il retraça ses runes sur son corps, il grignota ses abdos. Il lécha le téton en le faisant durcir, il passa à son jumeau en le taquinant pour les faire durcir. Il se redressa pour capturer ses lèvres de nouveau, ses yeux de chat firent son apparition ce qui excita encore plus Alec. L'asiatique reprit son chemin en déboutonnant son pantalon, il prit son membre en bouche en léchant tout le gland. Il se cambra de plaisir en criant le nom de son amant, ce dernier se retira et embrassa ses testicules et le masturba de nouveau. Alec en profita et déboutonna fébrilement son pantalon pour prendre son érection, il commença à le masturber ce qui poussa un râle de plaisir à Magnus. Ils s'embrassaient en se masturbant ensemble, il se redressa en collant leurs deux érections. Le directeur prit la main de son amant pour le mettre sur ses fesses pour qu'il le doigte ce qui le fit, il haleta de plaisir en les masturbant en même temps leurs deux érections. Magnus frôla sa prostate ce qui le fit hurler de jouissance en se déversant, le sorcier gronda de plaisir avant de se déverser aussi. Ils tombaient sur le lit essoufflé par leurs caresses intimes,

\- Je t'aime mon prince confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi mon sorcier sourit Alec

Ils l'embrassaient encore une fois avant de remarquer les étoiles dans la chambre produit par leurs deux pouvoirs, ils riaient et restaient dans les bras de l'un et l'autre. Deux jours plus tard tous discutaient de l'invasion de des démons dans la ville,

\- Pour dire qu'il fallu qu'on vous donne un coup pied aux fesses pour que vous réagissez bande de connard insulta Alec

\- Monsieur Lightwood, je vous prie de nous rester poli envers nous gronda Malachie

\- Mon frère a raison, vous voulez quoi que Valentin vient nous chercher ou bien tue tout le monde pour que vous vous bougez bordel nous à Sibéria mon père aurait déjà réagit décréta Yuki

\- La princesse Yuki a raison, Alec Lightwood fait un effort pour unir le monde obscur. En clair il est le premier chasseur qui veut vraiment la paix entre nous soutient Raphaël

Yuki se tourna vers lui en lui gratifiant un sourire avec les joues légèrement rosi, le vampire lui haussa la tête. Toute la famille sourit discrètement en voyant l'interaction des deux,

\- Alors vous décidez de faire quoi demanda Alec

\- Monsieur Lightwood l'enquête n'est pas encore terminé concernant les membres impliquant dans le cercle déclara Malachie

**\- Pourtant leur chef est en train de rassembler d'innombrables de soldat **intervient une voix

Alec et les deux princesses levaient la tête en reconnaissant la voix, la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit violemment sur Ashura. Hiei et Temari qui étaient à l'intérieur s'inclinaient en voyant l'empereur des glaces, il était habillé de son armure. La salle de réunion se gela en provoquant des frissons à tout le monde sauf la famille Lightwood, il s'avança en faisant bouger sa cape. Isabelle le regarda ébahi,

\- Alors c'est lui Ashura déduit Isabelle

\- Oui, il est aussi le père d'Alec par le grand Atavisme répondit Robert

\- Je vois souffla Isabelle

Ashura regarda ses enfants en souriant,

**\- Ce qui ne me connaît pas je suis Ashura l'empereur des glaces, le père d'Alexander Gédéon Lightwood, Shirayuki Ayane et Ruika Hisana Ashura. Je règne sur la dimension nommé Sibéria **se présenta Ashura

Alec était ravi de retrouvé son père,

**\- Je suis venu parce que faire bouger les choses avec vous au sujet de Valentin **déclara Ashura

\- Dis plutôt tu t'es tapé l'incruste dans ma tête se renfrogna Alec

Il se tourna vers son fils, il leva la main et l'envoya contre le mur violemment sous les yeux sidérés de tous.

\- Alec s'inquiéta Jace

\- Ne t'en fais pas l'ancêtre ne lui a pas fait mal rassura Yuki avant se faire projeter contre le mur

L'empereur avait envoyé sa fille cadette elle-aussi contre le mur, Rui fit un sourire de joie en voyant son père. Elle s'inclina légèrement en faisant tinter ses clochettes,

\- Je vous salue père salua Rui

**\- Au moins tu es la seule de mes enfants qui est encore poli** soupira Ashura

Yuki s'extirpa du mur avec Alec, ils grimaçaient de douleur avant de se tourner vers leur père.

\- T'es obligé de m'envoyer contre le mur railla Yuki

**\- Oui, de me traiter d'ancêtre vraiment enfin bref je ne suis pas venu vous donner la fessé** se renfrogna Ashura

Il marcha vers le fauteuil de Malachie, celui-ci frissonna de peur en voyant l'empereur des glaces devant lui.

**\- Je crois que tu es à ma place **décréta Ashura

\- C'est la place du consul s'indigna un conseiller en venant l'attaquer

Il le regarda quand un homme avec des cheveux longs avec trois bandes d'argent dans ses cheveux le stoppa en le menaçant par son épée, Hiei et Temari le menaçaient aussi derrière. Rui reconnu l'homme qui venait d'apparaître, elle rougit en le voyant. Son jumeau et sa petite sœur ricanaient en le voyant,

\- Content te voir petit Byakuya nargua Yuki

Malachie avala sa salive en demanda le conseiller de se calmer, il laissa la place à Ashura. Ce dernier s'assit à la place de Malachie,

**\- J'aime quand la place est chaude, bien comme je disais au moment que je vous parle Valentin a une armée dont il a pu réunir au bout de deux ans du délai que je lui ai donné pour voir entraîné mon fils. Si vous vous voulez le battre, il faudra créer ce nouveau conseil que propose mon fils ici** **présent alors vous décidez** questionna Ashura

Imogène se leva de sa chaise et approuva la décision de créer un conseil avec les représentants de chaque espèces suivies parmi d'autres, Alec et la famille sourient de victoire en voyant que le projet a été approuvé. Ashura sourit aussi avant de se lever,

\- Tu pars père demanda Alec

**\- Oui, j'ai encore de chose à faire à Sibéria** déclara Ashura

Il s'en alla avant de jeter un regard sur Magnus, il sourit encore plus avant de partir dans une tempête de neige avec son garde du corps.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la déclaration de guerre de Valentin et la décision de Magnus. Bisous glacées. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta : Tu es la deuxième personne à le savoir le lien entre eux, eh oui Ashura adore donné la fessé à ses enfants surtout Alec et Yuki**

**Maia 0067: Il faut bien au vu qu'Ashura risquait de les faire congeler XD **

**Lavigne 126: Tu viens de me donner l'idée pour le lemon sur leur première fois et un autre pour faire une fics dont j'était en train de réfléchir que j'ai mis parmi les histoires que je vais proposer bientôt concernant une prophétie sur Alec. Tu es la première personne à trouver pour Byakuya et Rui, pour Ashura eh bien Alec et Yuki lui ont manqué de respect alors il les corrige XD mais bon il est un père aimant à sa façon. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 15, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 15**_

Alec était en train d'embrasser Magnus assis à califourchon sur lui, le sorcier glissa sa main sur sa cuisse avant de le faire renverser sur le lit pour le surplomber. Il lâcha un petit cri peu viril ce qui fit rire Magnus, il le frappa légèrement en se renfrognant. Il se mit à le chatouiller ce qui le fit rire, ils s'embrassaient tout les deux avant de se s'endormir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Le lendemain il se réveilla avec un baiser sur ses lèvres ce qui le fit sourire dans le baiser, il encercla ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa amoureusement. Ils prirent leur bain chacun leur tour, ils descendirent pour voir tout la famille réveillé en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Rui souriait derrière sa tasse en regardant son jumeau, elle ressentait le bonheur et l'amour envers le sorcier. Elle capta le regard de Jace qui caressa la rune de parabataï, il pivota la tête vers elle et hocha la tête légèrement. Magnus fit apparaître des croissants pour tout le monde venant de Paris ce qui réjouir tout le monde, Maryse et Robert se levaient après avoir bu leur café et se dirigeaient vers la salle des accords pour une réunion avec les hauts dignitaires. Deux semaines se sont passés depuis l'intervention d'Ashura concernant le projet de son fils et la futur guerre contre Valentin, tous avaient par évidence par peur de l'empereur. Isabelle était encore émerveillée d'avoir vu son ancêtre, elle demanda plein d'infos à le trio qui lui fournis les renseignements, Jace proposa un petit duel envers Alec, ce dernier accepta et alla dans le jardin de derrière. Valentin était mécontent que personne n'avait capitulé après avoir envoyé de nombreuse démons et ses soldats à Idris pour affaiblir l'enclave mais grâce à Rui beaucoup de chasseur avaient pu rester en vie par les attaques, il avait appris la nouvelle par la bouche de Malachie à leurs propos. Il grinça des dents en se rappelant de sa promesse envers Jonathan ce qui le mit poing liée au sujet de Rui, Les autres étaient assis dans des fauteuils confortables invoqué par Magnus pour regarder l'entraînement de Jace et d'Alec. Jace essayait de toucher son parabataï mais ce dernier l'esquiva tout ses attaques avant de parer son épée, il donna un coup de pichenette qui le fit glisser dans les herbes. Il se releva et voulu entamer le corps à corps avec lui, malheureusement le directeur le dominait encore une fois. Alec arrêta l'entraînement avant de l'aider à se relever, ils s'enlaçaient fraternellement. Isabelle se proposa avec Clary de le combattre ce qui fit ricaner Yuki, elle les avoua que Alec peut combattre plusieurs personnes en même temps.

\- On va voir ça sourit Clary en prenant son poignard

Elles se jetaient sur lui, il riposta à leurs deux attaques et esquiva chacune de leurs attaques. Jace était impressionné avec Simon qui était présent à Idris en accompagnant Raphaël, Magnus sourit admiratif en observant son petit ami. Rui avait la tête sur sa cuisse et sourit aussi. Yuki faisait la moue en regardant l'entraînement, le directeur repoussa les filles. Il usa sa vitesse pour apparaître devant Clary et lui mettre la main sur sa poitrine en le faisant projeter violemment vers le sol, il sauta en arrière et donna une pichenette à sa sœur qui tomba et se glissa sur le sol. Magnus l'applaudit ayant qu'yeux pour lui, il fit un sourire en coin. Les deux filles se relevaient encore une fois pour l'attaquer, il les repoussa encore une fois avant qu'elles ne déclarent forfait. Yuki se leva et proposa à Alec de se battre, ils allaient se battre dans les airs. Jace regarda un moment le match avant de se tourner vers Rui qui suivit le combat,

\- Comment ça se fait que tu ne t'entraîne jamais questionna Jace

\- Pour te dire la vérité, je n'aime pas me battre. Je préfère soigner les gens que les combattre expliqua Rui

\- Mais si on t'attaque interrogea Clary

\- A ce moment-là je me défendrai et vaincre mon adversaire c'est tout répondit Rui

Jace haussa les épaules en essayant de regarder le match entre Yuki et Alec, ce dernier venait de lui donner un coup de pieds dans le dos. Elle chuta avant de se reprendre au bon moment en lévitant, elle souffla un moment avant de se fonça de nouveau vers son frère. Ils se battirent pendant dix minutes avant de se terminer sur la victoire d'Alec, ils descendirent sur le sol. Ils allaient se reposer dans le salon, Jace avait Clay dans ses bras. Isabelle était assise prés de Simon et Magnus était assis dans le canapé avec Alec sur ses jambes, Rui avait la tête collé sur l'épaule de son jumeau et Yuki assis par terre avec son sabre posé entre ses jambes et son épaule.

\- On dirait que vous êtes tous en couple râla Yuki

\- Simon et moi ne sont pas en couple rectifia Isabelle

\- Mouais nargua Yuki

\- Je sors déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre, elle s'appelle Maia qui est un membre de la meute de Luke décréta Simon

\- Oh elle doit être charmant conclu Rui

Il hocha la tête en souriant en pensant à sa petite amie, la princesse fit un soupir exaspérée. Isabelle fit un sourire narquois en la regardant,

\- Si tu vois qu'il y a trop de couple, appelle Raphaël pour qu'il te tient compagnie nargua Isabelle

Elle se mit à rougir et bredouilla dans ses mots sous les rires de tous, Clary se tourna vers l'autre princesse avec une question en tête.

\- Dis Rui, et toi ? Tu as quelqu'un en vu interrogea Clary

Elle sourit en rosissant ce qui fit sourire Alec et Yuki en savant de qui elle pensa,

\- Elle n'a personne en vu car elle est fiancée révéla Alec en caressant les cheveux de sa jumelle

\- Quoi beugla Jace

\- Ils se sont sortis ensemble depuis qu'ils ont quatorze ans avoua Yuki

\- Yuki gronda Rui rouge aux joues

Ils étaient surpris que la jumelle d'Alec ait quelqu'un dans sa vie, ils discutaient ensemble quand Maryse et Robert entraient dans le salon pour les voir dans le salon.

\- Alors que se passe-t-il demanda Jace

\- Rien de particulière, malheureusement nous allons retourner à New-York pour le moment répondit Maryse

\- Ça tombe bien mes petits recrus me manquent s'exclama Yuki en se levant

\- Vous allez attendre Max avant de rentrer signala Robert

Ils hochaient la tête et attendit le plus jeune de la fratrie qui était partit en cours à l'académie en attendant, à peine qu'il est entré qu'il fut étouffer dans la poitrine de Yuki qui sauta sur lui pour lui faire un câlin. Ils rentraient plus tard à New-York, ils avaient repris leurs routine quotidienne à peu prés. Alec était en train de signe les rapports administratives, il leva la tête pour faire craquer son cou. Isabelle entra dans son bureau pour parler avec lui,

\- Izzy, que se passe-t-il questionna Alec

\- Juste te remettre un rapport sur les conditions des armes c'est tout expliqua Isabelle en lui donnant le rapport

Il prit le rapport, Isabelle le regarda étrangement.

\- Alec, je pourrais te poser une question et que tu me répondes sérieusement demanda Isabelle

\- Que veux-tu savoir questionna Alec

\- Je voudrais savoir ce que Rui a dit peu avant de partir pour tuer Jonathan, elle avait dit que tu perds le contrôle assez facilement. Je voudrais savoir sur le sujet Alec interrogea Isabelle

Alec se redressa sur son fauteuil et soupira longuement en regardant sa petit sœur, il croisa les mains sur le bureau.

\- Je perds le contrôle de mes pouvoirs quand je suis en colère, en clair je ne me contrôle plus et je peux geler tout autour de moi sans réaliser de qui il s'agit. Tu as eu une aperçu à Idris raconta Alec en la regardant

\- D'accord je comprends mieux, autre question est ce que tu as des armes caché sur toi comme Yuki questionna Isabelle

Il sourit narquoisement sans la répondre ce qui fit comprendre à sa sœur qu'il a bien des armes sur lui,

\- Dernier question où est ce qu'en vous êtes toi et Magnus ? La dernière fois nous vous avons trouvé à moitié à poil interrogea Isabelle

\- On fait juste des caresses intimes c'est tout, si tu veux vraiment savoir nous n'avons pas encore couché ensemble révéla Alec

Elle gloussa avant de le laisser travailler, il fit craquer son cou avant de recommencer plongé dans son travail. Il s'arrêta en regardant l'horloge, il classa ses papiers et se leva pour se diriger vers le loft de son petit ami. Il croisa Jace et Yuki en train de regarder le moniteur ensemble, la princesse était habillée de son haut de Bikini avec un short en cuir moulant. Elle avait des bottes longues noires, ses cheveux noirs étaient rassemblés en queue de cheval haute en laissant une frange qui lui cachait la moitié le visage. Elle se tournait vers lui en faisant bouger ses cheveux,

\- Tu pars chez Magnus questionna Yuki

\- D'après toi sourit Alec

Elle claqua la langue amusée, il fit signe de la main avant de partir en volant dans les airs chez Magnus. Il descendit et vit Magnus en train de boire un verre de martini tout en regardant ses émissions de mode,

\- Bonsoir mon chéri, tu arrive tôt ce soir moins de travail déduit Magnus

\- Ouais, comme tout le monde en ce moment est focalisé sur Valentin et les autres tactique en tout genre répondit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus en l'invitant dans ses bras

Il s'assit sur ses jambes en se blottissant dans ses bras, ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Ils sourient ensemble,

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi mon prince répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement avant de se séparer à bout de souffle,

\- Ça te dirait d'aller en Grèce pour manger un morceau sous le Parthénon d'Athéna proposa Magnus

\- Emmène-toi où tu veux du moment que je reste dans tes bras sourit Alec

Il sourit et fit un portail pour aller en Grèce, ils rentraient plus tard de leur petit escapade. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, le lendemain Alec se réveilla sans la présence de son amant dans le lit. Il se leva en passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de faire un petit sourire en coin en entendant l'eau de la douche, il se leva en mettant un t-shirt emprunté à son petit ami. Il fit le petit déjeuner quand Magnus arriva dans la cuisine en peignoir et en pantalon,

\- Ça sent bon remarqua Magnus

\- J'ai fait des crêpes et des pancakes, répondit Alec en mettant les crêpes dans une assiette

Le sorcier s'avança et le prit par la taille pour l'embrasser tendrement,

\- Bonjour mon rayon de soleil salua Magnus

\- Bonjour mon chat salua Alec

Ils passèrent à table pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, après leur petit moment le directeur alla à l'institut. Au même moment Malachie se dirigea vers son bureau et reçut un message de feu de Valentin qu'il prit en vitesse pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il le brûla discrètement avant de partir vers la forêt pour le rejoindre et recevoir ses ordres. Imogène entra dans son bureau et ne le vit pas, elle était sur le point de ressortir quand elle sentit l'odeur du brûlé. Elle vérifia son bureau et remarqua le message de feu à moitié brûlé, elle le lit en l'éteignant et serra les poings sur le papier. Elle rassembla la garde avec tout le monde,

\- Je vous déclare que moi l'inquisitrice Imogène Herondale, destitue Malachie Dieudonné pour traîtrise car il est un membre du cercle. A partir de maintenant il n'est plus le consul d'Idris déclara Imogène

Ils envoyaient un message de feu à chaque institut du monde pour signaler la traîtrise de Malachie, Alec et les autres rejoignirent Idris pour décider de la décision du conseil. Tous étaient rassemblés dans la salle des accords, ils discutaient au sujet de Malachie. Le lendemain l'alarme se déclencha dans tout Idris, ils se rassemblaient et vit avec effroi le corps de Malachie empalé sur l'épée de la statue de l'ange Raziel. Un hologramme de Valentin apparut à tous,

\- J'ai tué Malachie pour vous qui est une bonne décision malgré qu'il fût sous mon commandement, bien maintenant je m'adresse aux chasseurs d'ombre et à l'enclave. Je suis venu pour vous donner un choix, ce choix que vous acceptez le fait que je suis supérieur à vous. Je propose de me rejoindre tous, ensemble nous créerons une nouvelle ère. Je vous laisse trois jours pour décider de votre décision déclara Valentin en terminant l'hologramme

Tous étaient choqué par la déclaration de Valentin, le trio royal virent tous le monde commença à perdre espoir. Clary réfléchit de son côté quand elle monta sur l'estrade pour parler,

\- ECOUTEZ-MOI cria Clary

Personne ne l'écoutaient et continua à converger, Yuki s'envola à ses côtés en lui proposant de l'aider. Elle se mit devant l'estrade et se mit à siffler assez fortement, tous la regardaient avec attention.

\- Bien maintenant que j'ai votre attention bande de con que vous êtes, Clary a quelque chose à dire proposa Yuki en se retirant pour laisser la rousse la place

Elle prit une grande respiration pour se donner du courage,

\- Tout le monde, comme vous le savez. Beaucoup me connaît étant la fille de Valentin. Mais je ne suis pas mon père, je suis pour que les créatures obscurs ici bas vivre leur vie car j'ai un loup-garou pour père et un sorcier avec un vampire comme ami. J'ai un autre ami qui est le prince héritier d'une dimension de la notre ainsi que ses sœurs, ce qu'il propose est caduc car il pense que nous allons capituler face à sa grande armée mais il ne sait pas que nous possédons une chose qu'il n'a pas et dont il ne s'attend pas expliqua Clary

\- Quel est cette chose Clarissa Fairchirld questionna Imogène

\- J'ai la capacité de créer des runes qui ne sont pas dans le livre gris révéla Clary

Tout le monde se murmura autour d'elle, Yuki siffla de nouveau pour les ramener à l'ordre.

\- BON JE SIFFLE ENCORE UNE FOIS ET JE VOUS JURE QUE JE VOUS TRANSFORME EN GLACONS menaça Yuki

La rousse remercia la princesse encore une fois alors qu'Alec et Jace rigolaient derrière par la menace de Yuki qui eut l'effet escompté,

\- Que voulez-vous dire par créer des runes qui ne sont pas dans le livre gris demanda un chasseur d'ombre

\- Au lieu de vous expliquer, je vais vous le montrer tout de suite proposa Clary

Elle prit sa stèle et dessina une rune dans le creux de sa main, Alec écarquilla les yeux en voyant Magnus sur l'estrade avant de regarder le vrai Magnus. Rui rougit en voyant l'estrade, Yuki eut la bouche bée en voyant Raphaël devant elle à la place de Clary. Chacun dans la salle cria le nom de la personne qu'il ou elle aimait, elle brisa la rune ce fit haleter tout le monde.

\- Cette rune que je viens de vous montrer est une rune qui dévoile la personne dont vous aimez de tout votre cœur avoua Clary

Alec fit un sourire en coin en le sachant, Rui rougit encore plus en souriant de joie. Yuki tourna le dos à la foule pour cacher ses rougissements pour éviter le regard de Raphaël, Imogène se racla la gorge pour ramener l'ordre parmi la foule.

\- Je vois de ce que vus voulez dire mademoiselle Fairchirld, vous vous proposez quoi avec vos capacités demanda Imogène

\- Je vous propose une rune qui permettra de combiner nos pouvoirs comme le pouvoir d'un vampire avec celui d'un chasseur ou d'un sorcier avec celui d'un loup-garou expliqua Clary

Tous rejetaient son idée qui éveilla les vieux querelles, Alec s'envola à nouveau sur l'estrade.

\- VOS GEULES BANDE DE CONNARDS AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES, hurla Alec en faisant exploser son aura glacial dans la pièce

Son aura glacial fit calmer les esprits, il tiqua en les regardant.

\- Putain bande de merdeux que vous êtes, autant se faire mettre un collier pour chien autour du cou pour Valentin. On vous propose une solution pour vaincre cet enflure de Valentin et vous vous piaillez en vous querellant comme des gosses, est ce que nous sommes aussi différent que ça ? Bien sûr que non, piquez-vous le doigt et regarder si le sang qui s'écoule avec celle de votre voisin est le même ou pas. C'est votre manière de penser qui ont donné naissance à un tordu comme Valentin, si vous étiez cessé de vous querellez un moment. Rien de tout ça n'aurait pas eu lieu alors fermez vos gueules et acceptez la réalité en face vociféra Alec

Yuki regarda son frère qui fusilla tout l'ensemble de la salle, tous baissaient la tête un par un en réalisant des mots que le prince avait raison. Il recula en tapant sur l'épaule de Clary pour qu'elle reprenne son discours,

\- Alec Lightwood a raison sur ce point, vous croyez que Valentin va vous laissé la vie sauve, vous faites erreur. Il va faire exécuter les familles dont leur enfant fréquente une créature obscure, en clair il va cesser créer des Shadowhunter mais à la fin il n'y aura plus personne pour faire vraiment la mission de l'ange Raziel. C'est là que les démons vont vraiment polluer la terre en profitant que les chasseurs se sont affaiblir parce que ils n'ont plus de protection au niveau des sorciers, beaucoup de cadavres de terrestres resteront dans les rues pour les vampires et les loups-garous, les objets des féeriques disparaîtront déclara Clary

Imogène eut les larmes devant les mots d'Alec au départ en se rappelant son fils Stephen, elle prit courage en écoutant de ceux de Clary. Elle la rejoint sur l'estrade,

\- Combien de temps avez-vous besoin pour créer cette rune demanda Imogène qui choqua beaucoup de chasseur

Luke monta sur l'estrade pour montrer son soutien, Raphaël apparut derrière Yuki qui se mit à rougir en voyant le vampire de même que Magnus en prenant Alec dans ses bras. La reine des fées s'avança en montant sur l'estrade,

\- Je joins à la guerre seulement parce que le peuple des fées a signée une alliance avec l'empereur des glaces. Alec Lightwood est son héritier de ce fait je le rejoins dans la guerre en honorant l'alliance déclara la reine des fées

Tous virent les quatre représentants avec l'inquisitrice acceptaient de faire une alliance pour la guerre contre Valentin, trois jours plus tard Valentin apparut de nouveau sous l'hologramme.

\- Qu'avez-vous décidé questionna Valentin en souriant de victoire

\- Que nous allons te battre et te montrer que les créatures obscurs ne sont pas des démons sans âmes déclara Clary

\- Ce qui signifie que vous n'acceptez pas ma proposition, ainsi soit-il vous allez tous périr ainsi je vais créer une nouvelle race de Shadowhunter plus fort que l'ancienne génération décréta Valentin

Alec s'avança en se mettant devant Clary, Yuki se mit à sa droite et Rui sur l'épaule d'Alec. Les trois firent exploser leur aura glaciale ce qui rendit la salle des accords glaciale sous leurs auras,

**\- Ainsi soit-il que tu as déclaré la guerre Valentin Morgenstern, mais sache que pendant deux ans tu as peut-être constitué une armée qui pourrait balayer celle d'Idris mais…**commença Yuki d'un ton glaciale

\- …**l'armée de Sibéria compte deux fois plus que le tien, de ce fait tu as déclaré non seulement à tous dans ce monde mais tu as déclaré aussi la guerre tous le peuple de Sibéria…**compléta Rui d'un ton froide

\- …**TU VAS SAVOIR CE QUE LES ENFANTS D'ASHURA TE MONTRAIENT LEUR VRAI FORCE AINSI QUE LEUR ARMEE DE DEMON DE GLACE QUI EST PLUS PUISSANTS QUE LES UNS QUE LES AUTRES. ALORS PREPARE-TOI A NOUS AFFRONTER **s'écria Alec d'une voix lugubre

Leurs trois auras combinaient en montrant leurs vrai pouvoirs qui gelaient tous la pièce, les cheveux de Yuki deviennent comme ceux d'Alec d'un bleu neige avec celle de Rui. Tous réalisaient de voir les vrais enfants royaux de Sibéria devant eux, Valentin serra les dents en les regardant avant de frémir de peur en voyant l'ombre d'Ashura au-dessus d'eux. Il recula d'un pas avant de terminer l'hologramme, le trio se calmait à la disparation de l'hologramme. L'enclave accordait un délai à Clary pour créer la rune d'alliance, toute la famille décida de rester à Idris comme la guerre était imminente. Magnus se réveilla en passant la main sur son visage, il baissa les yeux en regardant Alec en train de dormir dans ses bras. Il se mit à réfléchir en le regardant, le noiraud remua dans son sommeil en se réveillant, il s'étira en observant son amant qui le regarder avec amour.

\- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps questionna Alec

\- Je viens de me réveillé et je contemplai ton magnifique visage avant de te réveiller d'un baiser déclara Magnus

\- J'attends toujours mon baiser gloussa Alec

Il l'embrassa en le surplombant ce qui le fit rire, en bas tout le monde était réveillé à part Yuki qui dormait toujours sous sa forme de chat sur les genoux de Robert qui lisait un document de l'enclave. Simon arriva et s'assit à table,

\- Alec et Magnus ne sont pas encore réveillé demanda Simon

Rui amena un verre de sang pour lui et eut les yeux tout blancs une minute en faisant un sourire enjôleur,

\- Il est avec Magnus en ce moment et ils sont bien réveillé gloussa Rui

\- Et Yuki questionna Simon ne voyant pas la princesse

\- Yuki est là indiqua Robert en montrant le chat noir

\- Oh mon dieu, elle s'est transformée en chat. Alec le sait s'exclama Simon ne sachant pas la capacité de Yuki

Jace ricana dans son coin en le regardant, Clary qui était présente sourit devant la naïveté de son meilleur ami. Isabelle sourit amusée avec Rui, Maryse était en train de faire des gaufres pour le monde.

\- Non, c'est une de ses capacités de se transformer en chat comme moi je peux me transformer en enfant expliqua Rui

\- Alec a une technique à lui comme Yuki et toi demanda Jace curieux

\- Oui j'ai une technique à moi mais je ne te révélerai pas Jace objecta Alec en descendant de l'escalier avec Magnus

Il bouda dans son coin sous le regard amusés de tous, Alec s'assit sur la chaise et remercia sa mère pour le petit déjeuner qui le servit avec Magnus.

\- Alors des nouvelles de l'enclave, interrogea Alec

\- Non pas encore répondit Robert

Yuki se réveilla en s'étirant avant de sauter par terre et reprendre sa forme normale, elle s'étira encore une fois.

\- Bien dormi demanda Alec

\- Peut aller bailla Yuki

Il pencha la tête sur le côté en la regardant, il termina son repas pour se lever en embrassant chastement son amant. Il disparut et apparut à la porte avec le cordon rouge qui retenait les cheveux de Yuki, celle-ci avait les cheveux qui tombait en cascade dans son dos.

\- ABRUTIE insulta Yuki

\- Allez excite-moi encore plus bébé nargua Alec en agitant son cordon rouge

\- Je vais te tuer menaça Yuki en disparaissant

Les deux disparaissaient par la porte d'entrée, Rui sirota sa tasse de thé et leva la tête pour voir tout le monde le regarder avec incrédulité par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Ils sont en train de jouer à chat décréta Rui

\- Ils font toujours ça demanda Simon

\- Depuis Sibéria oui, ils le font assez souvent répondit Rui

\- Qui est toujours le gagnant de ce petit jeu interrogea Isabelle

\- La plupart du temps c'est Alec qui le gagnant, si vous voulez je peux vous montrer leur jeu ensemble proposa Rui

Ils acceptaient, la princesse fit une boule de neige et le lança dans le plafond pour voir une image d'Alec en train d'esquiver les attaques de Yuki. Le directeur fit une pirouette sur lui-même pour éviter l'attaque de Yuki, elle fit un pic de glace pour le lancer sur son frère. Il le fit survoler presque tout l'Europe avant de rentrer de nouveau avant elle dans la maison dans le jardin, elle arriva une minute plus tard furieuse et lui donna un coup de pied dont il évita.

\- J'ai encore gagné se réjouit Alec en lui tirant la langue

Elle sauta sur lui pour se battre réellement avec lui, ils commençaient à s'affronter sous les yeux de tous. Des ondes de choc résonnaient un peu partout, leur petit duel se termina sur la victoire d'Alec.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le calme avant la tempête et un baby-sitting amusant. Bisous glacées. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Alec Barton: Je savais que tu étais en retard pour tes review, désolé de t'avoir fait étouffer, tu es la troisième personne à le savoir et pour Valentin j'ai déjà réservé sa mort par contre évite de manger car c'est gore XD **

**LolliOta : Voilà la suite, il ya aura encore des moments chauds dans ce chapitre **

**Maia 0067: C'est une technique assez cool, personne ne le sait à par son père et ses soeurs **

**Lavigne 126: Tu vas savoir bientôt et j'attends tes idées avec patience d'ailleurs une dans ce chapitre enfin plusieurs niark**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 16, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 16**_

Rui regarda Jace et Isabelle entrain de s'entraîner avec son jumeau et Yuki en plus de Magnus et Clary avec Simon. Ils étaient dans le jardin arrière du manoir, Jace et Isabelle s'entraînaient ensemble sous le regard souriant d'Alec. Jace venait d'esquiver un coup de la part d'Isabelle, Max arriva par derrière en sortant de l'académie. Il rejoint les restes de sa fratrie en regardant le duel des deux, Yuki l'étreignit ce qui le fit étouffer dans sa poitrine opulente. Ils rigolaient devant le visage rouge de leur petit frère, ce dernier respira à grande goulée après avoir été relâché par sa grande sœur. Ça ferait une semaine que Valentin a déclaré la guerre à Idris, ils n'avaient plus de nouvelle depuis un moment ce qui inquiéta énormément l'enclave sur le sujet. Clary avait fait montrer la rune d'alliance à Imogène qui approuva la rune, elle déclara que la rune servira au moment de la guerre. Alec avait discuté avec ses sœurs et il avait l'intention d'envoyer un message à son père à Sibéria pour demander une partie de l'armée pour contrer celle de Valentin, Rui avait acceptée l'idée avec Yuki. Valentin essaya de rassembler le plus possible de terrestres en leur faisant boire la coupe mortel pour grossir son armée, il était en train de terminer d'étudier le rituel pour invoquer l'ange Raziel et demander son vœu. Magnus faisait le va et viens entre New-York et Idris étant le grand sorcier de Brooklyn, Alec l'accompagnait en voulant passer quelque instants avec lui. Il était en train de prendre sérieusement décision concernant Alec, il attendait le bon moment pour lui en parler. Il regarda le match entre Jace et Isabelle qui se solda sur la victoire de Jace, ils viennent se reposer quand Alec proposa à Hiei de se battre qui accepta en sortant de l'ombre. Ils s'envolaient dans les airs avant de se foncer dessus pour commencer à se battre l'un contre l'autre, des ondes de chocs se produisaient partout dans Idris. Comme à leur habitude Jace et les autres sauf Temari et les deux princesses eurent du mal à suivre le combat, Magnus se concentra sur ses sens avant de voir le combat. Rui le remarqua et sourit,

\- Je vois que tu peux arriver aussi sourit Rui

\- Il suffit que je me concentre sur mes sens et un peu de ma magie pour les voir sourit Magnus en la regardant

\- Tu peux les voir demanda Jace

Il acquiesça en regardant le combat de nouveau, Alec venait de donner un coup de genou dans le dos de Hiei qui riposta avec un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Sa lèvre se fendit, tous tournaient la tête vers Rui qui avait la même blessure.

\- Par l'ange tout puissant Rui ta lèvre s'exclama Isabelle

\- Alec est blessé alors je le suis, nous sommes jumeaux rappela Rui

Ils comprirent que leur lien est très profond, le noiraud continua de se battre en utilisant son épée de glace. Leurs parents rentraient et vit le spectacle devant eux,

\- C'est Alec souligna Maryse

\- Oui, il est en train de s'entraîner avec Hiei répondit Isabelle

\- Mais je ne le vois pas constata Robert ne voyant que les ondes de chocs violents

\- C'est parce qu'ils sont tellement rapide avoua Jace

\- Mais nous pouvons le voir à la place révéla Yuki les bras croisés en regardant le combat

Ils étaient stupéfaits quand Isabelle leur expliqua comment elles faisaient avec Magnus, après un rude entraînement Alec cessait de se battre avec son garde du corps. Ce dernier s'inclina devant son prince pour montrer son respect et sa loyauté, Jace s'étant reposé depuis un moment après son entraînement se leva,

\- Dis je pourrais m'entraîner avec toi proposa Jace à Hiei

Il regarda son prince qui hocha la tête vers lui, il acquiesça de la tête avant de sauter pour revenir avec une branche d'arbre.

\- Je vais te combattre avec cette branche déclara Hiei

Clary était confuse par les mots d'Hiei, elle se tourna vers Alec qui fait un transat de glace avec son pouvoir. Rui était assis sur ses jambes sans gêne,

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est ce qu'il utilise un branche d'arbre contre Jace glissa Clary

\- Jace est un mortel contrairement à Alec et aussi il ne pourrait pas supporter le pouvoir d'Hiei expliqua Rui

\- Oh je vois souffla Clary

\- Mais je trouve dommage pour sa sœur jumelle qui ne sait pas pour lui souffla Isabelle

\- Il a une sœur jumelle demanda Robert curieux

Rui expliqua l'histoire de Hiei ce qui scandalisa Maryse et Robert, entre temps Alec regarda l'entraînement de son frère qui donna des coups à son garde du corps. Après un moment Jace resta par terre blessé, Hiei tiqua avant de sauter pour aller se cacher dans les parages. Ils rentraient tous pour se reposaient et manger une collation que préparer Maryse et Rui, Isabelle était banni de la cuisine par sa mère au grand soulagement de tous. Alec était sur le toit et Magnus vint le rejoindre en mettant la main sur son dos,

\- Ça va mon amour demanda Magnus

\- Tout va bien, je voulais rester un peu seul et profiter l'air sourit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Ils s'allongèrent sur le toit en profitant de regarder les étoiles qui brillaient dans la nuit, Alec joua dans les cheveux de son amant. Ce dernier ferma les yeux en profitant de la caresse dans ses cheveux,

\- J'avais oublié à quel point les étoiles étaient belle quand je les regarde observa Magnus

\- A Sibéria, j'aimais les contempler tellement c'était magique ce qui me faisait penser un peu à toi quand j'avais ton collier dans ma main raconta Alec en lui caressant le visage

\- Moi c'est le ciel bleu que j'aimais regarder en pensant à toi avoua Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient sur le toit du manoir, Rui était en bas en train de les écouter et prit son collier dans son cou. Elle pensa à son fiancé, Yuki ouvrit la porte et la vit en train de regarder le collier. Elle croisa ses mains derrière sa nuque,

\- Bon sang, il y a que des couples ma parole râla Yuki

\- Tu n'as qu'invité Raphaël, je parie qu'il sera ravi de passe la soirée avec toi commenta Isabelle qui passait devant la chambre les ayant entendu

Elle rougit furieusement en pensant au vampire, elle bafouilla dans ses mots sur le fait que le vampire ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Elles éclataient de rire narquoisement en voyant ses rougissements, le couple les écoutait en haut en souriant.

\- Je pense que je vais demander à Raphaël ce qu'il pense de notre charmante Yuki et si il compte de l'inviter à un rendez-vous galant proposa Magnus

\- Vaux mieux de rien faire et les laissa faire entre eux deux répondit Alec

\- Il faut que je me concentre sur l'avenir de mon fils Alexander commenta Magnus

\- Concentre-toi sur moi plutôt gloussa Alec en penchant sur ses lèvres

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, quelques jours plus tard Alec rentra à New-York avec Magnus qui devait reprendre sa fonction de grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. Le prince en profitait pour aller vérifier l'institut avant de retourner dans le loft de son petit copain, il rentra et vit Catarina présente dans l'appartement dans sa tenue d'infirmière.

\- Catarina, je suis content de te voir salua Alec

\- Moi de même, je suis te demander quelque chose avec Magnus concernant Madzie lâcha Catarina

\- Que se passe-t-il avec Madzie demanda Alec inquiet

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, juste si vous pouvez la garder pendant trois jours car je dois aller à un séminaire avec des infirmières bourré et des médecins avec la main baladeuse rigola Catarina

\- Pas de problème ma belle, en plus je suis content de passe du temps avec Madzie sourit Magnus

Alec acquiesça de son côté en approuvant les dires de son petit ami, elle sourit en les regardant avant de partir dans un portail pour reprendre son travail. Alec avait connu la petite fille lors de l'attaque de Valentin en la sauvant de ce dernier, celle-ci s'est accrochée au prince. Alec s'allongea dans le canapé en se reposant un moment, son amant vint s'allonger sur le lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué remarqua Magnus

\- Rien juste que les rapports s'accumulent dans mon bureau et je ne peux rien faire car il faut que j'attends que l'autre tordu se décide de faire quelque chose pour faire la guerre soupira Alec en se pinçant l'arête de son nez

Magnus l'embrassa passionnément, il l'embrassa dans le cou tout en passant sa main sous son débardeur. Il commença à soupirer d'aise, le sorcier remonta doucement vers son oreille en mordillant son lobe. Il le regarda avant d'avoir une idée,

\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer signala Magnus d'une voix rauque

\- Je suis tout ouïe répondit Alec

Il sourit et fit un portail pour l'emmener, Alec vit un temple indienne perdu dans la verdure de la forêt. Le sorcier l'invita à l'intérieur, il regarda à l'architecture dont il ne comprit pas.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as emmené ici questionna Alec

\- Je t'ai emmené ici, car c'est un temple du Kâma-Sûtra mon amour. Ce temple a été bâti par plusieurs dieux disons-le, je suis l'un de ses fondateurs de ce temple. Je vais te faire montrer tout les positions possibles qu'il y a susurra Magnus

Il le plaqua contre une colonne du temple pour l'embrasser, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou avant de lui enlever son débardeur. Il embrassa son torse en taquinant son téton, le morceau de chair se tendit sous ses taquineries. Il descendit encore plus vers son pantalon en enlevant avec sa magie, il vit son érection ce qui le fit sourire de convoitise. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, il le prit en bouche ce qui gémir de plaisir. Il aspira le gland en le faisant crier de sa voix mélodieuse, il descendit sa bouche vers ses testicules. Il l'embrassa et le suçota, il prit l'un de ses jambes pour mettre sur son épaule. Il caressa l'intimité de son amant qui frissonna de plaisir, il le porta en le faisant basculer légèrement en arrière. Le prince s'accrocha à la colonne ayant les yeux révulsés par le plaisir, son amant était en train de dévorer son intimité en glissant sa langue à l'intérieur de lui. Il agrippa ses cheveux en tirant dessus ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir, il le reposa par terre quand il le plaqua par terre violemment pour l'embrasser. Il était à califourchon sur son érection, il s'acharna sur sa chemise en le déchirant pour caresser son torse. Magnus rejeta sa tête en arrière avant de le prendre par la nuque pour l'embrasser, il claqua des doigts pour enlever son pantalon. Tous les deux furent nus, le directeur prit son gland et le coinça entre ses fesses avant de le faire bouger en le frottant contre son intimité sans le faire pénétrer. Ils gémirent tous les deux ainsi sous le plaisir, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière avant de venir embrasser son petit ami entourant son visage avec ses cheveux bleu. Le sorcier le prit par la hanche et le fit bascula, il inséra ses doigts en lui pour le faire coulisser. Ils frottaient mutuellement leurs deux glands ensembles, le chasseur cria de plaisir par la double stimulation avant de se déverser entre leurs deux estomac. Magnus le suivit peu à prés en se déversant aussi, il s'effondra sur lui en l'embrassant.

\- Je t'aime mon prince susurra Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi mon sorcier répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau, Magnus le faisait jouir en le doigtant tout en imitant les positions imaginables dans l'architecture du temple. Ils rentraient plus tard au lot et s'effondra de fatigue pour l'un et l'autre, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Quelques jours plus tard Madzie vient chez eux comme promis, la petite fille entra dans le loft du sorcier.

\- Ma petite puce salua Magnus

\- Magnus salua Madzie en sautant dans ses bras

Il lui prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue bruyamment ce qui l'a fit rire, le prince entra dans la pièce et sourit en la voyant. Son petit ami le fit descendre par terre,

\- Alec est là s'exclama Madzie de joie

\- Ma petite sorcière préférée sourit Alec en le prenant dans ses bras

Il le fit un tour complet avec elle ce qui le fit sourire avant de l'embrassa dans le cou pour la chatouiller, elle éclata de rire alors que Catarina entra à son tour et sourit en les voyant.

\- Non je vous laisse, appelez si il y a un problème prévient Catarina

\- Ne t'inquiète pas et va à ton séminaire sans souci, Alexander et moi on va gérer ceci sourit Magnus

Elle l'embrassa la petite fille et s'en alla par portail, ils jouaient à chacun leur tour avec la petite fille. Alec était en train de faire le dîner pendant que Magnus était en train de montrer la magie à Madzie,

\- Dis Magnus pourquoi est ce tu porte des paillettes demanda Madzie

\- Parce que j'adore les paillettes, répondit Magnus

\- Mais Alec ne brille pas déduit Madzie

Le sorcier se retient de rire en imaginant son petit ami avec des paillettes, il se reprit immédiatement quand son esprit se tourna vers des chemins très osés en exposant Alec nu avec des paillettes comestibles sur tout le corps en lui demandant le manger tout cru. Il eut une idée amusante, il le murmura dans l'oreille de Madzie qui rigolait de complicité. Le prince sortit de la cuisine après avoir préparer le repas pour eux, ils virent le duo de sorcier en train de sourire de complicité ayant les mains derrière leurs dos. Il haussa ses sourcils en les regardant,

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Alec

\- Rien Alexander sourit Magnus innocemment

Il haussa les sourcils en se dirigea vers la table à manger, ils passèrent à table et mangea. Après le repas le noiraud fit la vaisselle quand le duo entra dans la cuisine,

\- ALEXANDER cria le duo

Il se retourna et reçu une peinture plein de paillette sur lui, il haleta en voyant qu'il brillait et leva la tête pour voir le duo de sorcier en train de rire. Il se mit à en colère faussement en les regarder,

\- Vous allez me le payer chèrement menaça Alec en s'approchant d'eux

Magnus sourit avec Madzie, il fit une boule de neige pour lancer sur Madzie qui prit peur en voyant la boule de neige.

\- On fait la maligne jeune fille n'est ce pas sourit Alec narquoisement

\- Désolé Alec, c'est l'idée de Magnus accusa Madzie

\- Ah bon mais tu étais d'accord petite chipie attends un peu que je te barbouille le visage avec la boule de neige ricana Alec

Elle voulu se cacher derrière Magnus qui riait avant de se prendre la boule de neige en plein poire, ils éclataient de rire devant son regard éberlué. Alec sourit et fit remplir la pièce de neige ce qui ravir de joie la gamine,

\- Bataille de boule de neige s'écria Madzie

\- Tu vas me le payer ça Alexander menaça Magnus faussement

Il prit la boule de neige pour lancer sur le visage d'Alec, il était sur le point de le lancer avant e sourire de complicité avec lui.

\- Mais d'abord à Madzie avant de commencer ricana Magnus en lançant une boule de neige sur elle avec Alec

Elle éclata de rire, ils firent une bataille de boule de neige ensemble en riant. Pendant un moment ils jouaient avant de faire des anges dans la neige, la petite fille commença à grelotter et à bailler.

\- Je crois que c'est l'heure pour aller au lit constata Alec

\- Je n'ai pas sommeille bailla Madzie en essayant de se convaincre

\- De toutes façons tu pourrais continuer notre jeu demain proposa Magnus

Le prince des glaces dégela la pièce en le remettant à la normale, le sorcier emmena la petite sorcière dans son bain pour la réchauffer. Le directeur emmena un chocolat chaud avec des morceaux de guimauves pour elle, elle le but en écoutant ce dernier le lire une histoire. Elle s'endormit rapidement, ils sortirent de sa chambre et referma la porte, ils s'assirent dans le canapé.

\- Tu sais que tu seras bon en tant que père déclara Alec en regardant son petit ami

\- Tu crois questionna Magnus

\- Oui, j'ai toujours voulu une famille et j'espère d'en avoir avec toi souhaita Alec

Le sorcier était touché par les mots de son amant, il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il commença à le faire allonger dans le canapé quand Alec le stoppa,

\- Madzie est à côté signala Alec

\- Elle dort répondit Magnus

\- A moins que tu veux qu'elle soit traumatisé et que Catarina nous maudisse et nous castre vaux mieux qu'on s'abstient jusqu'à dans notre chambre expliqua Alec

Il soupira frustré avant de lui sourire narquoisement en le voyant brille par la peinture pailleté,

\- Tu brille bébé commenta Magnus

\- Je vais prendre une douche, tu viens me brosser le dos proposa Alec

\- Je croyais que nous devions s'abstenir ironisa Magnus

\- On peut faire quelque chose dans la douche sans qu'elle ne nous voit à moins que tu ne veux pas et que tu veux dormir dans le canapé ce soir proposa Alec en arquant un sourcil

Il ricana avant de l'entraîner dans la douche où ils se douchaient sensuellement, ils étaient dans le lit. Magnus était en train de caresser son bras et remarqua un tatouage en kanji sur son omoplate droite,

\- Tu avais un autre tatouage remarqua Magnus

\- Oui, j'en ai deux seulement. Il y a le dragon sur mon bras et celui-ci dans mon omoplate expliqua Alec

\- Il serve à quoi ses tatouages questionna Magnus

\- Caché mes armes, mais tu le découvriras lors de la guerre contre le connard de service déclara Alec

\- J'ai hâte de voir te battre, j'en frémis d'excitation rien que d'y penser sourit Magnus

Il gloussa avant de l'embrasser amoureusement, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Catarina revient au bout de trois jours pour récupérer Madzie, elle était triste de les quitter mais heureuse quand ils lui promirent de revenir quand elle voudra. Ils rentraient plus tard à Idris, Yuki était partit entraîner les recrus de l'académie des chasseurs. Rui était en train d'aider les équipes médicales à préparer la guerre, ses parents étaient toujours occupés avec les réunions. Jace et Clary avec Isabelle et Simon s'entraînaient en vue de la guerre qui approchait à grand pas, ses deux gardes du corps les entraînaient à leur rythme. Ils allaient se promener dans les rues d'Idris pour se changer les idées, Alec passa devant un magasin où des vêtements qui était tenu par des chasseurs espagnole. Il eut une idée en les voyant après avoir observé son amant, Rui les avait rejoins et gloussa en lisant ses pensées. Une semaine plus tard Magnus qui avait un client à l'extérieur revint dans son loft pour voir la lumière éteint, il fonça les sourcils quand il l'alluma pour voir des cristaux de glace lui montrait un chemin vers sa terrasse en haut. Il se dirigea vers sa terrasse et déglutit en voyant son amant habillé d'une chemise blanche ouvert sur ses tablettes de chocolat avec un pantalon serré au niveau de ses fesses. Ses cheveux était humides libre dans son dos, il alluma un poste de radio avec la télécommande pour une musique sensuelle. Il entama des pas de flamenco sous la musique en l'invitant avec sa main, l'asiatique enleva sa veste en le jetant par terre en s'approchant tels un prédateur vers son amant. Il le prit par la hanche et s'approcha de lui pour entamer un mouvement de tango, Alec frotta son pied à l'arrière de sa cuisse. Il le fit retourner sèchement avant de faire un tour de magie pour invoquer une rose rouge, il le fit passer sur son torse nu ce qui le fit gémir doucement. Il le fit descendre vers le bas avant de le retourner et le conduis en le portant, il le renversa en passant le bout de sonnez sur sa peau. Le souffle chaud sur sa peau le faisait frémir d'excitation, ils dansaient un tango endiablé mélangé à du flamenco. Ils se regardaient avec passion et du désir, le noiraud frôla plusieurs fois le corps de son amant en le touchant intimement. Il serra les dents devant la taquinerie d'Alec, il le fit tourner sur lui-même en le prenant par la nuque. Il le plaqua de nouveau vers lui et le toucha à son tour en bougeant leurs hanches ensembles sensuellement, ils continuaient faire leur danse jusqu'à Magnus n'en pouvait plus et le plaqua contre le mur pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Il lui fit enlever à demi la chemise pour embrasser sa gorge, il le porta ce qui le fit nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il l'emmena dans la chambre, il déposa son précieux fardeau et poursuivit son baiser. Il fit apparaître ses yeux de chat, le prince tressauta de plaisir en les voyant et l'embrassa férocement. Il fit glisser ses lèvres dans son cou en enlevant complètement sa chemise, il retraça chaque rune qu'il avait et chaque cicatrice. Il déboutonna son pantalon et prit son érection en bouche, il suçota la tête et le prit dans sa gorge en renflouant un reflexe de nauséeux. Alec se cambra de plaisir quand il fit coulisser ses doigts en lui, il griffa sa prostate ce qui le fit hurler son nom. Il le masturba quand il le stoppa en l'embrassant,

\- Ensemble gémit Alec

Il défit son pantalon et les fit masturber ensemble au grand plaisir du directeur, ils haletaient l'un et l'autre et s'embrassaient fougueusement. Ils se masturbaient quand Alec se cambra et eut les yeux révulsé en se déversant sur leurs deux ventres, Magnus le suivit quelque minute plus tard. Ils s'effondraient essoufflés par leurs jouissances, taquin le sorcier prit leurs deux sperme le goûta ce qui ronronner le chasseur.

\- Je t'aime mon sorcier souffla Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi mon prince répondit Magnus

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, au même moment Jace frotta sa rune de parabataï en soupirant. Rui vint le rejoindre en souriant,

\- Alec conclu Rui

\- Il vient de se faire plaisir avec Magnus se renfrogna Jace

\- Je l'ai ressentit, fort heureusement que je suis sous ma forme enfant ce qui me permet de résister une partit de notre lien sinon je serai en train de me tordre de plaisir en ressentant son plaisir grimaça Rui

\- Tu es sa jumelle, tu es son autre partie de son âme et le mien sourit Jace

Elle sourit en posant la tête sur son épaule, ils contemplaient la ville d'Idris.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu n'avoue pas à Clary que tu l'aime demanda Rui

\- C'est compliqué entre nous soupira Jace

Il lui raconta ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux à cause de Valentin, elle écouta sans broncher.

\- Tu es un idiot insulta Rui en le regardant

\- Rui se renfrogna Jace

\- Tu as fais confiance à un menteur psychopathe qui pourrait dire aussi que vous êtes mère et fils, et vous vous le croyez. Il a comprit qu'il avait quelque chose entre vous, c'est pour ça qu'il a détruit cette naissance de vos sentiments. La raison est qu'il ne supporte pas de voir quelqu'un d'autre que lui être heureux, sa femme Jocelyn l'a quittée avec sa fille sans qu'il ne le sache. Son fils Jonathan est à moitié démon par le sang démoniaque qu'il a injecté pendant la gestation, alors pour lui pourquoi est ce que tu seras heureux avec sa fille qui essentiellement ressemble à sa mère expliqua Rui

\- Sous cet angle, tu as raison. Je me suis laisser manipuler, mais il est le seul père que j'ai connu durant presque mon enfance décréta Jace

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Valentin n'est pas ton père sache-le. S'il était un vrai père il n'aurait pas fait ce qu'il a fait à ses enfants, deuxièmement c'est Robert qui était ton père à ce que je sache. Il était là pour te féliciter tes prouesses, à te conseiller ce qu'il faut faire, à te gronder quand tu fais une bêtise. Est-ce qu'il était présent quand tu tombais malade ou quand tu avais mal ? Je te parle Robert rectifia Rui

Il réalisa les mots de sa sœur, il a été trompé par Valentin. Etant une de ses expériences, il avait été utilisé alors que Robert avait agis en vrai père avec lui.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre Préparation au combat et l'héritage de Jace. Bisous glacées. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Il faudra attendre les armes caché d'Alec, c'est vrai qu'ils feront des parents parfaits XD **

**LolliOta: Alors petit rectification pour toi, Jace sait qu'il est un Herondale car je l'ai fait découvert au début des chapitres mais ici il va recevoir des choses concernant ses parents. Il ne reste deux chapitre pour découvrir les armes d'Alec **

**Alec Barton:Ne t'en fais pas la personne qui va les faire caser va t'étonner, demain moment chaud entre les deux."Hachi qui vit Satan passait avec Black et Butler passer "J'ai cru Satan passer avec les chiens " Hachi regarde de nouveau" Mais oui mais oui c'est Satan avec les chiens "Stan qui la fusillait du regard " TU VAS ARRÊTER D'IMITER TITI, la prochaine fois ce sera quoi minus et cortex "ses deux filles chantaient le générique ce qui le fit crier"XD**

**Lavigne 126: Je vais te caser ça plus tard demain encore moment chaud dans le chapitre de demain XD allez je te laisse découvrir l'héritage de Jace. Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre car je devais le faire quand j'étais un peu malade pour être franche mais j'espère que ça va te plaire. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 17, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 17**_

Magnus se redressa de son lit en regardant Alec endormit sur l'oreiller, il soupira heureux en le regardant. Ses cheveux longs étaient étalés comme un halo autour de lui en lui donnant un air angélique glacial, il était torse nu en montrant ses abdos en béton que le sorcier adorait grignoter. Il ramena une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui cachait le visage en place avant de sourire en le regardant, il sourit encore plus en le voyant froncer le nez ce qui le rendit adorable à ses yeux. Il se pencha et l'embrassa à amoureusement. Il se réveilla sous le baiser de son petit ami, il l'encercla avec ses bras pour le faire rapprocher de lui. Il sourit e le regardant, il commença à le chatouiller ce qui le fit éclater de rire. En bas Rui sourit heureuse pour son jumeau avec Jace qui ressentait la joie d'Alec, Yuki était sous sa forme de chat sur les jambes de Max qui la caressait. Isabelle était en train d'aider sa sœur et sa mère à mettre la table pendant que son père était en train de lire un papier important pour l'enclave, le couple descendit et prit le petit déjeuner. Yuki se réveilla et s'étira avant de reprendre forme humaine, elle prit son petit déjeuner aussi. Elle accompagna Max à l'académie dont elle s'est fait une réputation d'être un professeur stricte et la plus sexy des professeurs, il faut dire que tous les garçons de l'académie se bousculaient pour combattre avec elle pour voir admirer sa poitrine en se faisant battre. Deux mois ont passé depuis que Valentin a déclaré la guerre à l'enclave, tous étaient en train de s'attendre avec imminence l'invasion de Valentin pour la guerre. Ils avaient désigné une nouvelle consule qui était Jia Penhawool, elle prit la première décision de créer un conseil avec les quatre représentants du monde obscur te avait souhaité Alec. Magnus fut désigné en tant que représentant des sorciers, Méliorn en tant que représentant de la reine des fées et le peuple des fées, Raphaël en tant que les enfants de la nuit et Luke en tant que les enfants de la lune. Alec fut nommé en tant ambassadeur de l'enclave et de Sibéria par son statut de prince héritier, Robert et Maryse étaient fière de leur fils à sa nouvelle nomination. Sa fratrie était heureuse aussi pour eux, Rui se leva de sa chaise après avoir pris son petit déjeuner.

\- Bon je vais rejoindre l'équipe médicale pour terminer les inventaires des stocks avertis Rui

\- Je passerai te voir dans un moment prévient Alec

Elle haussa la tête avant de partir, Robert se leva aussi pour aller en réunion avec Jia. Il embrassa sa femme et salua ses enfants et se dirigea vers la salle du conseil, Magnus embrassa chastement Alec et fit un portail pour aller chez lui pour commencer à sa journée avec ses clients. Le noiraud se décida d'aller s'entraîner un peu dans la salle d'entraînement d'Idris, il prit des flèches et un arc et tira sur les cibles sans broncher. Tous les chasseurs présents étaient étonné de le voir, certains le regardaient avec mépris et d'autres avec admiration. Un groupe de chasseurs qui le méprisait s'avança vers lui,

\- Tiens donc ne serai pas la putain du démon se moqua le chef

Alec tira sur sa cible avant de se tourner vers le chef, il le regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- On sait tous que tu es la putain qui se fait baiser par ce sorcier dégoûtant, les personnes comme toi doivent se faire retirer les runes et bannir d'Idris décréta le chef

\- Ah bon demanda Alec en le regardant

Yuki entra dans la pièce et les entendu se moquer de son frère, elle fit un regard glacial au chef avant de se tourner vers son frère.

\- Laisse-moi m'en charge proposa Yuki

\- Non, laisse-moi m'en charger s'il te plait répondit Alec

Le chef tiqua avant de s'avancer pour prendre le noiraud par le col de son débardeur, il était sur le point de lui donner un coup de poings quand il t'attrapa et le renversa par-dessus son épaule. Ses amis vinrent défendre leur chef quand Yuki leur défendit en les menaçant avec son sabre en bois, Alec tordit le bras du chef qui hurla de douleur.

\- La putain du démon comme tu dis pourrait te congelé en moins deux si j'avais voulu, mais figure-toi que je suis magnanime aujourd'hui alors je te laisse sans dommage corporelle. La prochaine fois que tu insulte quelqu'un juste de faire mousser devant tes potes, n'oublie pas avec qui tu t'adresse articula Alec en le relâchant

Il se leva et détala avec ses amis, sa sœur mit les mains derrière sa nuque en le regardant.

\- J'aurais cru que tu l'aurais cassé le bras au vu qu'il le méritait commenta Yuki

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes pour le moment alors je me tiens à carreau sourit Alec

Elle gloussa légèrement avant de le regarder s'entraîner sur son arc, Alec rentra au loft de son petit ami. Une fée le remercia pour son aide en laissant avec le chasseur, Magnus leva la tête pour le regarder. Il vient se réfugier dans ses bras en s'asseyant sur ses genoux, il l'embrassa amoureusement. Il lui caressa le visage,

\- Tu as l'air contrarié, blondi a fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas questionna Magnus

\- Rien juste quelque idiots qui se sont pris à moi mais ce n'est rien, l'importance c'est toi et moi en ce moment-même répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement quand il le fit descendre de ses genoux,

\- Loin que cette activité me déplaisent mais ça te dirait de sorti un peu proposa Magnus

\- Je te suis accepta Alec

Ils sortirent ensemble en se promenant à Paris en se tenant la main de l'un et de l'autre, ils traversaient le pont et le noiraud remarqua des cadenas accroché sur le pont. Il vit un couple les accroché ce qui le rendit curieux,

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils font questionna Alec curieux

\- Ce sont le pont des amoureux, ce couple est en train d'accrocher un cadenas pour prouver leur amour éternel avec leur initiale ou leur prénom expliqua Magnus

\- Oh s'étonna Alec

Ils rentraient à New-York pour passer du temps en ensemble, Alec qui venait de visiter l'institut si tout aller trouver un endroit ce qui le fit sourire. Quelques jours plus tard Alec entraîna son amant vers l'endroit qu'il avait trouvé,

\- Où est ce que tu m'emmène demanda Magnus

\- C'est une surprise sourit Alec

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas trop les surprises avertis Magnus

\- Tu délires ? Quand tu es la personne qui fait de la magie, on ne s'est pas ce qu'on attend ce que tu vas invoquer rigola Alec

Il fit la moue dont le prince trouva à adorable, il l'embrassa chastement.

\- Tu te souviens le pont des amoureux, j'ai trouvé un à New-York avoua Alec

Il l'emmena devant un grillage en forme de LOVE, il sortit de son pantalon un cadenas.

\- Je veux prouver mon amour éternel avec toi en l'accrochant avec toi déclara Alec

\- Alexander, tu ne cesse pas de m'impressionner gloussa Magnus

Il lui présenta le cadenas dont il souffla avec sa magie, une inscription s'afficha dessus.

\- Que cela signifie questionna Alec

\- Cela signifie Je t'aime en indonésien avoua Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement avant de l'accrocher sur le grillage, ils rentraient pour flirter avant de repartir à Idris. Maryse sortit de la réunion avec Robert après une réunion mouvementé avec les conseillers, ils rentraient chez eux où leurs enfants les attendaient.

\- Alors avec l'enclave demanda Alec dans les bras de Magnus

\- Mouvementé, les conseillers n'arrivent pas à se décident au sujet de la sentence de Valentin. Certains pensent de le tuer et d'autre pensent de le capturer soupira Maryse

\- Il ne faut pas le laisser vivant, ça s'est sûr car on l'a capturé une fois et voila le résultat protesta Jace

\- Ce que Jia a dit mais bon souffla Robert en s'asseyant

Yuki qui était sous sa forme de chat sauta sur les jambes de Robert, ce dernier lui tapota sur la tête.

\- Si c'était à Sibéria, il n'y aura longtemps que père se serait débarrasser de ses conseillers ricana Yuki

Tous la regardèrent sauf Rui et Alec interloqué,

\- Père a horreur qu'on le contredise et le manipule, je ne compte plus le nombre de conseillers qui ont périt en croyant de faire le malin soupira Rui en se massant la tempe

Yuki lâcha un ricanement narquois alors qu'Alec sourit moqueusement, plus tard Clary se rendit à l'ancien demeure de Luke vivait à Idris. Elle entra et fut curieuse en voyant une femme aux cheveux brune claire qui ressemblait à Luke dans la demeure, Luke entra dans la pièce en le voyant.

\- Clary, viens je te présente ma sœur Amatis, Amatis voici la…commença Luke à présenter

\- La fille de Jocelyn, je sais au vu qu'elle lui ressemble portrait sourit Amatis

\- Je ne savais pas que Luke avait une sœur souligna Clary

\- Disons que Valentin m'a beaucoup embrouillé avec ses fausses idéaux et j'ai rejetée mon frère de même que j'ai perdu l'homme que j'aimais raconta Amatis

Elle se sentit désolé pour la femme en apprenant ce que Valentin a fait, Luke regarda sa montre.

\- Il faut que je vois Raphaël pour une chose, je viendrai tout de suite prévient Luke

\- En profite pour dire à Raphaël que Yuki est toujours là gloussa Clary

Il le regarda confus ce qui la fit rire avant de révélé que les deux se plaisent, il leva la main pour signaler qu'il ne va pas parler de sentiments à le vampire qui est beaucoup vieux que lui. Amatis alla faire du thé pour elles, la rousse regarda les photos sur les cadres avant d'attiré son attention sur l'un d'eux. Elle fronça les sourcils,

\- Voilà le thé avertis Amatis

\- Qui est ce sur la photo demanda Clary

\- C'est mon ex-mari Stephen Herondale, il est mort lors d'un raid. Valentin lui avait dit de me quitter par rapport mon lien avec Luke, il lui a fait rencontrer une autre femme raconta Amatis

\- Attendez Stephen Herondale répéta Clary

\- Oui, sa mère est l'inquisitrice confirma Amatis

Elle était sidérée d'avoir trouvé l'ancienne femme du père de Jace, elle s'installa sur le fauteuil pour prendre le thé.

\- Donc tu savais pour son fils demanda Clary

\- J'ai en du parler mais je n'ai pas encore le rencontrer par contre, j'ai des choses à lui remettre concernant son père m'a légué pour lui décréta Amatis

\- Je pourrais te faire rencontrer si tu veux, je sais où il est proposa Clary

\- J'en serai ravi sourit Amatis

Pendant ce temps Ashura se tenait sur son trône sa tête sur son coude, la porte s'ouvrit sur un soldat qui s'inclinait devant lui.

\- Votre majesté, le commandant souhaite vous voir avertis le soldat

\- Fais lui entrer, de toutes manières je voulais le voir accorda Ashura

Il hocha la tête et fit entrer le commandant, ce dernier s'inclina devant l'empereur. Ashura sourit en le regardant,

\- Commandant Byakuya sourit Ashura

\- Majesté, je voulais savoir si vous avez réfléchit concernant la guerre qui se profile au loin dont le prince héritier est impliqué demanda Byakuya

\- Je ne sais rien, peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. J'ai envie de le laisser gérer cela seul pour voir son raisonnement mais d'un autre côté je n'ai as envie pas de le laisser le champ libre. Je crois que je vais me mêler à cette guerre qui va être intéressant répondit Ashura

\- Je vois souffla Byakuya

\- D'ailleurs je vais laisser mes enfants encore quelques jours là-bas avant de le faire rappeler ici déclara Ashura

Il acquiesça à la décision de son empereur, il sourit discrètement en touchant à son collier dont il avait une moitié d'un cœur. Alec était dans les bras de Magnus à l'ombre d'un arbre en train de regarder les étoiles,

\- J'ai envie de rester comme ça pour toujours souhaita Alec

\- J'ai envie aussi mais il faut qu'on rentre et nous préparer à la guerre contre Valentin soupira Magnus en lui caressant son bras

\- Qui que soit le tue, il aura ma gratitude ricana Alec

Il riait à sa boutade, ils s'embrassaient sous les étoiles. Magnus le regarda avec les yeux plein d'amour,

\- Je t'aime Alexander confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau amoureusement, le sorcier ferma les yeux en posant son front sur le sien.

\- Quand tout sera terminé, je voudrais que tu emménage avec moi proposa Magnus

\- J'allais justement te le proposer sourit Alec

\- Alors c'est un oui demanda Magnus

\- Je te dirai toujours oui Magnus répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient encore une fois avant de se câliner, ils rentraient à Idris. Clary avait avouée à Jace au sujet d'Amatis, il se rendit à la demeure de la sœur de Luke. Il toqua l'estomac noué, elle ouvrit la porte et fut surprise de le voir.

\- Tu ressemble vraiment à ton père complimenta Amatis en le regardant

\- On me l'a déjà dit, Clary m'a dit que vous voulez me voir ayant des choses appartenant à mon père déclara Jace

\- Oui, viens entre. Je vais faire du café invita Amatis

Il s'assit et vit des photos de son père encadrer, elle entra avec un plateau de thé et le vit en train de caresser le visage de son père.

\- Tu as les yeux de ta mère par contre remarqua Amatis

\- Ça ne vous gêne pas de me voir étant le fils de votre ex-mari qui a eu avec une autre femme questionna Jace

\- Pas la moindre du monde, Céline était une femme douce et attentionnée. Elle n'était pas une once de méchanceté en elle, la seule chose que je lui en veux s'est qu'elle s'est suicidée sans penser une seule seconde à son enfant. Ton père était heureux de savoir que tu allais venir au monde, il m'avait annoncé en personne. Je n'oublierai pas ce jour-là car il s'était lancé dans une liste de prénoms pour toi, d'ailleurs il avait voulut t'appeler Romuald Marcus. Fort heureusement que Céline l'as empêché rigola Amatis nostalgique

\- Vous savez comment j'allais être appelé questionna Jace curieux

\- Normalement tu devais être appelé comme ton ancêtre William James Herondale, mais l'ange a décidé autrement répondit Amatis en serrant sa tasse

Il serra la tasse de thé aussi dans sa main en pensant avec haine que Valentina avait tout gâché, elle posa sa tasse et se leva pour revenir avec une petite boîte entre les mains.

\- Ce sont des lettres de ton père m'avait laissé pour toi, il y a certain chose qu'il a laissé aussi révéla Amatis

Il se leva et prit dans ses mains en tremblant, il la remercia en promettant de la revoir plus tard. Il alla dans un coin pour lire les lettres de son père, Alec et Rui étaient dans le manoir quand ils criaient de douleur.

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Yuki

\- C'est Jace, il a mal répondit Alec en touchant sa rune de parabataï

\- Je croyais qu'il était partis voir la sœur de Luke souligna Isabelle

\- Je vais aller le voir décréta Alec

\- Non, laisse-moi faire Alec se proposa Rui

Il lui lit les pensées et hocha la tête en la laissant partir pour voir leur frère, elle se rendit en volant avant de se poser prés du blond. Celui-ci était en train de lire les lettes de son père les larmes aux yeux, elle posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Jace souffla Rui

\- J'allais être appelé William James Herondale comme mes ancêtres, mes parents m'aimaient profondément. Pourquoi est ce que Valentin a tout fait foirer putain ? Ma mère s'est suicidée parce qu'elle n'a pas pu supporter la mort de mon père qui est mort dans un raid que je parie organisé par ce connard de Valentin s'exclama Jace plein de rage

Rui lui prit le visage et le colla vers elle, il écarquilla les yeux devant le geste de sa sœur.

\- Pleure autant que tu voudrais, je suis là consola Rui

A ses mots il pleura de tout son soûl dans les bras de sa sœur, de l'autre côté Alec pleura aussi à la tristesse de Jace. Rui ferma les yeux en laissant ses larmes couler à flots, elle caressa le dos du blond. Ce dernier se redressa en essuyant ses larmes,

\- Pleurez ça fait toujours du bien tu sais sourit Rui en essuyant ses larmes

\- Mais un chasseur d'ombre n'a pas le droit de pleurer car il doit être sans émotions déclara Jace

\- Mais avant d'être un chasseur d'ombres, tu es un être humain plein de sentiments alors c'est normal sourit Rui

Jace hocha la tête en souriant, il lui montra les lettres de son père et les espérances de ce dernier le concernant qui voulait qu'il soit juste et bon. Après des heures ils décidaient de rentrer,

\- Dis tu es venu comment questionna Jace

\- En volant pourquoi demanda Rui

\- Ça ne te gênerai pas qu'on s'envole tout les deux proposa Jace

\- Bien sûr, Alec l'a déjà fait avec Magnus sourit Rui

\- Il a déjà après m'avoir dit crevez quand je lui ai proposé se renfrogna Jace

\- Disons que c'est réservé à l'amour de sa vie gloussa Rui

Elle sortit son éventail, elle reprit son apparence normale. Jace eut tout le loisir de la détailler, Rui ressemblait vraiment à Alec en version féminin. Elle encercla Jace dans ses bras avant de s'envoler avec lui dans les airs,

\- Par l'ange c'est très mortel souffla Jace en voyant Idris en bas

Ils descendirent vers le manoir des Lightwood, Alec les attendait debout dehors avec Maryse. Elle attendit qu'ils se posent pour prendre Jace dans ses bras, elle le serra dans ses bras maternellement.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien mon chéri s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Je vais mieux maintenant sourit Jace en l'embrassant sur le front

Malgré qu'il n'ait pas connu ses parents, Robert et Maryse les remplaçaient en lui donnant l'amour et le bonheur. Maryse se tourna vers Rui et resta surprise de la voir, Robert sortit au même moment et eut les yeux ronds en regardant Rui.

\- Rui demanda Maryse

\- Oui, c'est ma forme originelle révéla Rui

\- Tu ressemble vraiment Alec en version féminin s'étonna Robert

Elle sourit timidement avant de retrouver sa forme d'enfant, ils se dirigeaient dans le manoir pour discuter. Quelques jours plus tard Valentin tenait l'épée mortelle dans sa main, il sourit en lisant encore une fois le rituel pour invoquer l'ange Raziel.

\- Ainsi il me faut juste un sacrifice pour l'invoquer, bien j'ai déjà choisit mon sacrifice ricana Valentin en pensant à Clary

Au même moment ils étaient en train d'assister à une réunion avec l'enclave et les représentants du monde obscurs, Alec les écouta d'une oreille en voyant les mêmes rengaines des conseillers. Il observa tout le monde autour de lui, Jace s'était effondré sur ses notes en ronflant ce qui le fit rire discrètement. Isabelle s'ennuyait fermement et avait commencé à dessiner sur le visage de Jace pour se distraire, Clary dessinait des runes sur ses notes. Ses parents suivaient la réunion, en les détaillants mieux il vit son père en train de somnoler et sa mère soupirer de fatigue. Rui se tourna vers lui en souriant, il lit ses pensés en hochant la tête. Yuki rougissait à chaque fois que son regard se poser sur Raphaël qui lui souriait, il posa le regard sur son petit ami qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Il fit un geste de la main, des débris de glace écrivit un je t'aime sur sa table, il lui mima la même. Il retourna à son observation et vit que Jia était en train de fusiller le conseiller qui soûlait tout le monde avec ses statiques de vaincre Valentin, Imogène fusilla à la place son petit-fils. Il pariait que celle-ci était en train d'imaginer les pires façons pour punir Jace, après un moment à écouter le conseiller qui poursuivait ses statiques. Yuki se leva en l'interrompant,

\- Dîtes est ce que je peux le tuer ? Parce que ses statiques me cassent les oreilles. Qui a besoin des statiques sur quel chances ont va vaincre l'autre tordu, le plan est d'utiliser la rune de Clary. Ensuite si ça ne suffit pas et bien on a une armée à Sibéria qui pourrait prêter main-forte railla Yuki

Raphaël se leva en souriant à la princesse qui rougit ce qui fit ricaner Rui et Isabelle,

\- La princesse Yuki a raison sur ce sujet, la seule chose qu'on doit faire est de tuer Valentin et l'empêchait d'invoquer l'ange Raziel décréta Raphaël

Jia se leva en disant qu'elle était d'accord sur le sujet, le conseiller se renfrogna en fusillant Yuki qui lui tira la langue. Après la réunion elle prit son courage à deux mains, elle va voir le vampire qui discutait avec Méliorn.

\- Princesse Yuki interpella Raphaël

\- Je te remercie de me soutenir lors de la réunion remercia Yuki les joues rouges

\- Ce n'est rien de tout manières, ce conseiller était barbant Dios soupira Raphaël

Elle riait doucement, le vampire entendit qu'on l'appela. Il prit la main de la jeune fille et lui fit un baisemain.

\- Je serai heureux de vous revoir princesse Yuki sourit Raphaël

\- Moi de même Raphaël sourit Yuki les joues rouges

Il lui laissa pour partir avec son clan, elle caressa sa main où il fit un baisemain. Rui et Isabelle ayant assistées à la scène vinrent la rejoindre,

\- Donc Raphaël ne t'intéresse toujours pas ironisa Isabelle

\- Bien sûr que non, il est juste poli avec moi c'est tout. Vous vous faites des idées débita Yuki les joues rouges

\- Ah bon gloussa Rui

Elle rougit encore plus avant de râler sur elles, elle préféra partir envolant pour ne pas les entendre. Alec et Magnus sourient ayant aussi assisté à la scène,

\- C'est sûr Yuki est amoureuse de Raphaël et c'est réciproque gloussa Magnus en embrassant dans le cou

\- Vaux mieux les laisser avancer tout seul sur ce chemin décréta Alec

\- Alors pourrais-tu m'emmener sur ce chemin proposa Magnus

Il sourit en tournant la tête vers lui et l'embrassa amoureusement, ils allaient au loft pour flirter ensemble. Le lendemain Alec était en train d'embrasser le torse de Magnus, ce dernier était en train de se réveiller sur ses baisers.

\- Normalement c'est moi qui devait te réveiller aves mes baisers sourit Magnus

\- Il n'y aucun règle sur ce sujet, tu sais riait Alec en se mettant à califourchon

Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau quand le téléphone d'Alec sonna ce qui les fit soupirer de frustration, il répondit avant de raccrocher.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il demanda Magnus

\- Jace s'est faufilé d'Idris avec les filles et ils viennent à New-York pour faire une chasse et je dois les rejoindre soupira Alec

\- Si blondi meure, je lui enverrai des fleurs déclara Magnus

Il roula des yeux avant de l'embrasser en l'entourant de ses cheveux, il rejoignit sa fratrie en survolant New-York. Temari et Hiei qui étaient resté avec les filles s'inclinaient devant lui, il haussa la tête et regarda son frère qui jouait avec son épée séraphique.

\- Tu sais que tu viens de me faire rater un mâtinée câlin gronda Alec

\- Tu aurais ton câlin-sexe avec Magnus plus tard, il a un démon qu'il faut qu'on bute décréta Jace en marchant

Alec se tourna vers Clary,

\- Dis-moi une bonne raison pourquoi est ce que tu es amoureuse de lui railla Alec

\- Allez arrête de faire ton enfant gâté et viens commenta Isabelle en le prenant par le bras

Ils allaient suivre la piste du démon, ce dernier l'attaqua sur le flanc. Jace commença à l'attaquer avec Isabelle pendant que Clary l'aveugler avec sa rune de lumière, Yuki entama sa deuxième danse pour le gelé. Le prince sauta avec son arc et lança une flèche de glace sur le démon qui se gela avant de se briser en deux par Jace, il essuya l'ichor sur sa veste en cuir. Isabelle se tourna vers Alec,

\- Magnus est occupé avec ses clients demanda Isabelle

\- Non mais il sera d'accord pour que vous venez taper l'incruste sourit Alec

Ils se dirigeaient vers le loft de Magnus, le sorcier venait de finir son sort de protection.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre un message de Sibéria et l'arrivé d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	19. Chapter 18

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta : Allez dans le prochain chapitre la mort de Valentin XD allez bonne appétit XD**

**Maia 0067: Ravie que le moment du cadenas t'a plus, allez la suite **

**Lavigne 126: La présentation entre Ashura et Magnus se fera un peu plus tard là c'est la préparation du combat et d'ailleurs une de tes idées. Donne-moi encore des idées ma petite perverse. Mon cerveau est en train de tourner à plein régime en ce moment pour les lemons explosives qu'il aura aprés le chapitre 20 niark niark **

**Alec Barton: Je savais que tu allais aimer le passage entre Yuki et Raphaël, mais rassure-toi leur couple se formera grâce à une personne que tu ne soupçonnera pas je te laisse deviner et pour Rui eh bien tu verras dans la fics**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 18, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 18**_

Rui regarda son jumeau en train d'affronter Temari, Jace et les autres les observaient aussi dans le jardin. Temari lança ses attaques combinées avec son éventail dont esquiva Alec, il entama un corps à corps avec elle. Elle évita quelques attaques avant de recevoir un coup dans le ventre, elle perdit l'équilibre et chuta vers le sol. Elle se rattrapa au dernier moment en regardant son prince dans les airs, Alec descendit à son tour et l'observa avant de mettre fin à leur entraînement. Ils se reposaient pendant que Rui s'occupait des blessures de Temari, les blessures d'Alec se réabsorbait ce qui fascina sa fratrie. Yuki leur expliqué que c'était une des facultés qu'ils avaient tous en commun, elle se leva à son tour et proposa un duel à Isabelle qui accepta. Elles commençaient à se battre l'un avec son sabre en bois et l'autre avec son bâton, Isabelle venait de donner un coup de bâton à sa sœur qui l'évita en souriant. Elle prit son sérieux une fraction seconde en frappant vers les côtes de la jeune femme, elle se fit projeter sur le côté en tenant ses côtes. Quatre mois se sont écoulés depuis la déclaration de guerre de Valentin, tous attendait l'invasion de ce dernier avec son armée mais aucun signe de lui. Jia avait envoyée des équipes de recherches pour le retrouver et l'attaquer sur son territoire directement, mais aucunes équipes n'aient pu le trouver. Valentin utilisait un barrage grâce un sorcier qu'il avait capturé, il avait injecté un produit de sa création pour le contrôlait. Il venait de terminer de déchiffrer le rituel pour invoquer l'ange Raziel, il ne lui restait que de capturer Clary pour faire le sacrifice. Alec avait décidé d'envoyer un message à Ashura pour le prévenir et la guerre et de lui envoyer une partie de l'armée pour contrer Valentin, l'empereur des glaces n'avait pas encore répondu à son message. Il pensa que celui-ci le répondrait bientôt, Alec était dans les bras de Magnus qui l'embrasser dans le cou. Il grimaça légèrement en voyant Isabelle se prendre un coup de sabre en bois dans les jambes par Yuki, elle s'arrêta en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Vaux mieux qu'on s'arrête là sinon je vais te casser un os proposa Yuki

\- Ouais non seulement tu es douée mais aussi très rapide constata Isabelle

\- Je me suis entraînée depuis que je suis toute petite déclara Yuki en haussant les épaules

Elle l'aida à se relever, Izzy passa sa stèle sur sa rune de guérison qui la soulagea énormément.

\- Bien maintenant ça vous dirait de sortir un peu car je commence à m'ennuyer à rester planter là proposa Yuki

\- On va faire du shopping en plus les garçons seront là pour porter nos sacs proposa Isabelle

\- Sans moi grimaça Yuki

\- Allez ça t'aiderai pour séduire Raphaël sourit Rui

Elle rougit en pensant au vampire, elle hocha la tête malgré elle avant de les suivre. Alec ne dit rien mais sourit en pensant à son petit ami mesurant les vêtements, sa jumelle leva les yeux aux ciels en lisant ses pensées. Ils se rendirent dans le premier magasin et Magnus prit beaucoup de vêtements avant d'entraîner Alec dans son sillage, il mesura les vêtements avant de lui faire montrer. Magnus sortit de la cabine avec une chemise serré sur lui, les manches serrés sur son bras avec un pantalon en cuir blanc.

\- Alors tu en penses quoi demanda Magnus en se tournant sur lui-même

\- Si je te dis que je vais bander à te voir ça t'aiderait gloussa Alec

\- Hum peut-être que je t'aiderai à ton petit problème sourit Magnus

\- J'aimerai bien car je suis nul en pratique solitaire ricana Alec

Le sorcier vint l'embrasser en caressant son torse et effleura doucement son sexe ce qui le fit gémir doucement, il retourna dans la cabine. Après un moment ils changèrent ce qui ne gênait pas le noiraud qui faisait un défilé à son tour, il avait pris que des vêtements en cuirs ce qui donna chaud.

\- J'espère que tu m'aideras à mon tour avec mon petit problème sourit Magnus

\- Avec joie susurra Alec en retournant dans la cabine

Il dandina ses hanches ce qui le fit frémir d'excitation, il retourna dans la cabine. Après avoir un moment à se faire défiler l'un pour l'autre, ils allaient rejoindre les autres. Rui tapa des pieds devant la cabine et soupira de soulagement en voyant son jumeau, ce dernier lit ses pensés

\- Je vois, Yuki ne veut pas sortir de la cabine après que tu l'aie forcé à prendre une robe normale souffla Alec

\- Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas s'habillé en haut de bikini avec un short en cuir soupira Rui

\- Je le sais mais c'est sa tenue où elle est plus à l'aise quoique ce soit sa tenue de combat conclu Alec

Elle leva les yeux en tapant sur la porte de la cabine pour faire sortir leur sœur, Isabelle les rejoint en voulant voir sa sœur dans d'autres vêtements que son éternel haut de bikini et short en cuir. La princesse ressortit en rougissant mal à l'aise, elle portait une robe à dos nu retenu par un nœud chic bleu à petit pois. Elle avait déboutonnée aux niveaux de sa poitrine ayant une forte poitrine, Jace et Clary les rejoignent et vit Yuki qui était magnifique dans la robe.

\- Tu es magnifique dans cette robe Yuki complimenta Alec

\- Ça te change beaucoup renchérit Magnus

\- Je suis mal à l'aise dans cette robe grimaça Yuki en tirant sur la robe

\- C'est vrai que ça te change, de tes habits habituels, je suis sûr que Raphaël va fondre littéralement en te voyant déclara Isabelle

Yuki rougit en bredouillant avant de s'enfermer dans la cabine, ils rigolaient tous à son insu avant de la retrouver dans ses tenues normales. Ils passaient à la caisse, le caissier tiqua en voyant Magnus qui posa ses articles.

\- Vous êtes ensemble questionna le caissier en regardant Alec

\- Ça te pose un problème demanda Alec en faisant tourbillonnant son pouvoir dans sa main

\- Rien du tout monsieur, juste une question au hasard ne déglutit le caissier en le faisant payer

Il avait entendu parler de la colère du noiraud si on s'en prenait à sa famille et son petit ami, ils se promenaient tous ensemble en rigolant. Ils rentraient plus tard au manoir, Yuki râla encore une fois en voyant que tout le monde était en couple malgré qu'Isabelle fût encore célibataire mais qui allait sortir pour rencontrer un garçon qu'elle avait dragué.

\- Tu n'as qu'inviter Raphaël pour qu'il te tient compagnie se moqua Isabelle

Elle rougit et bredouilla avant de s'enfuir en survolant l'Europe, Magnus et Alec étaient ensemble sur l'île prés du Portugal en profitant l'instant. Le sorcier était en train de l'embrasser dans le cou,

\- Je me suis en train de me demander, ça te dirait de m'apprendre le tir à l'arc proposa Magnus

\- Tu veux que je t'apprends le tir à l'arc questionna Alec

\- Oui, je veux que tu m'apprends susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément,

\- D'accord, je vais t'apprendre le tir à l'arc accepta Alec

Quelques jours plus tard Alec emmena son petit ami dans l'une des salles d'entraînement d'Idris pour lui faire apprendre le tir à l'arc, il plaça des cibles et prit un arc avec des flèches. Il le fit placer dans une position en le collant,

\- Détends ton bras, tu dois faire qu'un avec l'arc pour diriger la flèche expliqua Alec en lui touchant

\- Comme je dois faire qu'un avec toi gloussa Magnus

\- Seulement si tu réussis à cibler ta cible susurra Alec

L'asiatique se concentra et tira sa flèche, la flèche se figea prés de la cible. Alec fit la moue en voyant que son petit ami ait réussit du premier coup,

\- La chance du débutant nargua Alec

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse un duel entre nous proposa Magnus

\- D'accord, garde l'arc répondit Alec

Il fit un arc avec son pouvoir de glace et des flèches, il se concentra sur sa cible avant de tirer en plein dans la cible. Il sourit narquoisement envers son petit ami en remuant ses sourcils, Magnus lui lançant un regard plein de défi. Il se concentra, le prince joueur vint derrière lui pour lui souffler dans sa nuque. Il sursauta et tira vers à côté de la cible,

\- Ce n'est pas fair-play râla Magnus

Il ricana et se mit en position pour tirer sa flèche, le sorcier se vengea et se colla à lui pour l'embrasser sur sa rune de déviation en sachant que son point d'érogène. Alec tira sa flèche qui alla se figer en bas de la cible,

\- Je pense que c'est une vengeance susurra Alec

Il lui crocheta la nuque pour l'embrasser, il prit son arc en glace et le banda quand Magnus plaça sa main dessus en mettant sa magie. Il tira la flèche, les flammes de la magie de Magnus se mêlèrent à la flèche en créant un tourbillon qui se figea à la cible en le faisant exploser. Ils étaient sidéré de voir la cible explosé,

\- Je n'arrive pas y croire que nos pouvoirs combinés puissent faire ça déclara Alec

\- Ça nous donne une attaque contre nos ennemies sans qu'il ne le sache gloussa Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il pencha la tête vers le côté pour apprécier ses baisers, il se retourna vers lui en l'embrassant amoureusement. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et le fit allonger par terre en s'en foutant qu'ils étaient dans la salle d'entraînement d'Idris, il l'embrassa dans le cou en lui faisant plein de suçons et mordilla sa chair. Il lui fit enlevé son débardeur et revint l'embrasser sur son torse, il mordilla ses tétons ce qui le fit cambrer. Il caressa ses abdos avant de revenir sur ses lèvres, il déboutonna son pantalon et glissa sa main pour saisir son érection ce qui le fit gémir. Alec fit de même en déboutonnant la chemise de Magnus, il caressa son torse et déboutonna son pantalon pour prendre son érection. Ils se masturbent ensemble en même temps, le prince se redressa un peu et prit la main de son amant pour le mettre sur son cul. Le sorcier comprit la situation et glissa sa main pour taquiner son intimité, il glissa un doigt en lui et le fit bouger. Il rajouta deux autres doigts en lui ce qui le fit gémir dans le baiser dont il buvait avec passion, leurs masturbations deviennent saccadées sous le plaisir. Alec se cambra de plaisir avant de jouir dans la main de son amant, ce dernier le suivit quelques minutes plus tard. Il retira sa main plein de sperme dont il savoura sous les yeux de chat de Magnus, ce dernier lécha sa main en faisant la même chose. Ils s'embrassaient avec langoureusement avant de se lever, le sorcier fit un mouvement de main pour les nettoyer. Ils rentraient plus tard au manoir, la fratrie avec Clary et Simon était présents. Ils étaient en train de jouer aux cartes, Jace se tourna vers eux.

\- Alors c'était bien cet entraînement au tir à l'arc nargua Jace

\- Plus que bien, j'ai hâte de recommencer ricana Magnus en faisant rire son amant

Rui riait aussi derrière ses cartes quand Yuki se leva en abattant ses cartes avec le sourire vainqueur,

\- Prenez ça dans les dents, j'ai trois paires d'As ricana Yuki

\- Putain j'ai encore perdu beugla Jace

\- Si tu arrêté te focaliser sur Clary, tu aurais peut-être gagné se moqua Simon

\- Toi le vampire, retourne dans ta tombe répliqua Jace

\- Ça suffit vous deux soupira Clary

Alec s'assit dans le canapé avec la tête de Magnus sur ses genoux en les regardant, ils rigolaient ensemble en passant un moment en sachant la guerre qui se profilait au loin. Pendant ce temps Ashura était sur son trône, Hokushin entra avec Touou et Seitei. Ils s'inclinaient devant lui,

\- Vous nous avez fait demander votre majesté questionna Hokushin

\- Oui, rendez-vous à Idris pour chercher mes enfants. Dis-leur qu'ils doivent rentrer pour préparer pour la guerre s'ils veulent participer ordonna Ashura

\- Bien votre majesté répondit Hokushin

Ils sortirent et se prépara pour aller à Idris, au même moment tous étaient de nouveau en réunion. Alec était en train de soupirer en voyant que tous les conseillers étaient en train de discuter encore une fois sur la rune d'Alliance de Clary, il pencha la tête avant de taper du poing sur la table ce qui fit tourner vers lui.

**\- Putain de bordel de merde, il y a un connard qui veut nous exterminer un par un pour faire son propre soldat à son image. Et vous ? Vous mettez en question la rune d'alliance de Clary, cette putain de rune est notre solution pour prouver à ce tordu que les créatures obscures et les Shadowhunter peuvent être unis ensemble sans ce faire la guerre. Pensez que comment les personnes comme Valentin sont née, ils sont née par vos erreurs de racisme, de critique, sans valeur morale pendant depuis la création des chasseurs non. Depuis que les chasseurs d'ombres ont commencé à être arrogants en se croyant supérieurs aux autres, alors quand on vous donne une chance de rectifier le tir. Vous osez critiquer les autres parce qu'ils veulent faire bouger les choses, bande de salopard **insulta Alec d'un ton glaciale

Il s'était levé en faisant tomber sa chaise par terre, les conseillers étaient choqué d'entendre les insultes d'Alec qui ne mâchaient pas ses mots à leurs sujets. La reine des fées qui assista à la réunion en personne, beaucoup était sidéré de voir la reine en personne.

\- Prince Alec a raison sur ce sujet, d'après vous beaucoup les fées ne se rangent que du côté des gagnants car notre peuple ne veut pas être décimé. Nous avons le sang d'ange semblable malgré notre autre sang démoniaque, mais vous traitez comme des créatures sournoises. C'est vrai que certains de mon peuple ont fait du mal à certains des vôtres et je m'en excuse de leur part, mais vous les Nephilims vous fait du tort à notre peuple aussi. Si aujourd'hui je me tiens devant vous c'est grâce à l'alliance entre les fées et l'empereur des glaces qui est dans ce cas je soutiens le prince Alec dans cette guerre, parce que sinon je serai en ce moment en train d'aider Valentin déclara la reine des fées

Jia et Imogène étaient ébahi de voir la reine des fées prends la parole pour parler en faveur d'Alec, Luke se leva à son tour.

\- Je suis un ancien Shadowhunter, j'étais le parabataï de Valentin. Vous pouvez dire que j'aurai pu vous trahir et le rejoindre mais je ne l'ai pas fait car c'est Valentin qui m'a trahi en me faisant mordre par un loup-garou, sans Jocelyn je me serai suicidé. Je soutiens Clary pour lutter contre Valentin. Pour moi il ne mérite pas d'être un Shadowhunter, il ne pense qu'à sa renommé et sa gloire personnelle. De plus il jalouse des pouvoirs des Sorciers, l'immortalité des Vampires et les sangs compatibles entre démon et anges des Fées. C'est pour ça qu'il s'injectait tous ses saloperies dans les veines et fait des expériences sur ses enfants déclara Luke

Raphaël se leva à son tour ce qui fit rougir Yuki, il déclara son soutien à Alec et fit un clin d'œil à la princesse qui rougissait encore plus. Magnus se leva à son tour,

\- Moi je soutiens mon homme Alexander, vous avez bien entendu mon homme. Alexander est mien et je compte l'épouser un jour mais bon ça c'est pour une autre discussion mais la raison est que je veux vivre ma vie avec lui. L'aimer que chaque jour fait, mais ce n'est pas un connard comme Valentin qui va me l'empêcher, je suis prêt à affronter l'enfer pour refuser qu'il fasse du mal à mon peuple et à mon Alexander déclara Magnus

Tout la famille Lightwood regarda Alec qui souriait en regardant le sorcier, Jia déclara que les quatre représentant ont raison en plus d'Alec de ce fait ils vont utiliser la rune d'alliance. La porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit violemment, les trois démons pénétraient dans la salle. Le trio royal se leva en les voyants,

\- Vous trois ici, que se passe-t-il demanda Alec

\- Vos majestés, nous sommes venus vous chercher en personne. Sa majesté réclame vos présences à Sibéria tous les trois pour préparer votre guerre expliqua Hokushin

\- Je vois souffla Rui

\- Bon ben on va rentrer à la maison on dirait décréta Yuki

Alec soupira longuement en se pinçant le nez, il se tourna vers sa famille qui se levaient à leur tour ainsi que Magnus.

\- Alec, tu pars de nouveau demanda Maryse

\- Oui, père réclame nos présence à Sibéria mais on revient très vite rassura Alec

Elle eut les larmes aux yeux en les regardant, les trois vinrent chacun l'enlacer dans ses bras. Rui se tourna vers Jace et toucha sa rune de parabataï,

\- Fais attention à toi mon frère, je reviens très vite pour te consoler sourit Rui

\- Tu es mon autre moitié d'âme, alors tu as intérêt à revenir sourit Jace en l'enlaçant

Alec vint prés d'eux, il relâcha Rui mais garda sa main et prit la main d'Alec. Ils forment un cercle à trois,

_\- Ne me presse pas de te laisser partir. Ni de me retourner loin de toi. Car où tu iras, moi aussi j'irai. Et où tu demeureras, je demeurerai. Ton peuple sera mon peuple, et ton Dieu sera le mien. Où tu mourras, je mourrai, et j'y serai enterré. Que l'Ange me traite dans toute sa rigueur. Si autre chose que la mort venait à me séparer de toi_ cita Jace en les regardant tous les deux

Tous les Nephilims à part la famille Lightwood et les représentants du monde obscur étaient choqué de voir le blond en train de réciter le serment de parabataï à les deux alors que seul Alec est le parabataï de Jace, les jumeaux se regardèrent d'un coup d'œil.

_\- Ne me presse pas de te laisser partir. Ni de me retourner loin de toi. Car où tu iras, moi aussi j'irai. Et où tu demeureras, je demeurerai. Ton peuple sera mon peuple, et ton Dieu sera le mien. Où tu mourras, je mourrai, et j'y serai enterré. Que l'Ange me traite dans toute sa rigueur. Si autre chose que la mort venait à me séparer de toi_ cita le duo en même temps

Leurs deux pouvoirs se combinaient en les entourant avec Jace, ils s'enlaçaient de nouveau. Rui alla embrasser Isabelle et Clary pendant qu'Alec se tourna vers son petit ami,

\- Tu as intérêt de revenir déclara Magnus

\- Tes lèvres me manqueront trop susurra Alec en le prenant par le col pour l'embrasser

Yuki après avoir embrassé toute la famille Lightwood soupira longuement, elle croisa les bras derrière sa nuque.

\- Princesa Yuki interpella Raphaël

\- Raphaël rougit Yuki en le voyant

Il lui prit la main et lui fit un baisemain ce qui le fit encore plus rougir, il sourit en la regardant.

\- C'est dommage que vous partez malgré que vous allez revenir, j'espérai que vous serez mon partenaire pour la rune d'alliance décréta Raphaël

\- Je le serai, de toute façon je reviendrai. J'accepte d'être votre partenaire accepta Yuki les joues rouges

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi su aleteza Princesa Yuki déclara Raphaël

\- Yo también Raphael, pero me siento honrado de ser tu compañero. Compartirás mi fuerza y mi poder déclara Yuki

Il fut étonné de voir que la princesse pouvait parler espagnol, elle sourit à sa surprise. Elle se mit sur les pieds jointes et l'embrassa sur la joue, elle se tourna et alla prés de Rui qui sourit malicieusement.

\- Il est l'heure vos altesses prévient Touou

\- Bien, on peut y aller souligna Alec

Ils allaient dehors accompagné de la famille, Seitei leva la main au ciel pour faire apparaître une colonne lumineux. Un socle apparut dont ils montaient dessus,

\- On revient très vite signala Alec en regardant sa famille

Ils hochaient la tête et les regarda partir sur le socle pour partir vers Sibéria, Magnus se sentit vide en voyant son amant partit. Il se tourna vers Raphaël qui était encore surpris par le baiser de Yuki sur sa joue,

\- Tu sais qu'on risque fort devenir deux beaux-frères tous les deux ricana Magnus

\- Argh, ne lance pas ça au visage. Quoique je te préfère que blondie, Dios grimaça Raphaël

Il enlaça son fils de cœur avant de rentrer avec tout le monde au vu que la réunion était terminé, deux mois plus tard Valentin réussit à avoir assez de soldat pour son armée et termina de déchiffrer le rituel. Il sourit en se tenant en haut qui surplombait d'Idris,

\- Bien, nous allons montrer notre puissante déclara Valentin

Des équipes d'éclaireurs rentrèrent en urgence à Idris pour informer Jia que l'attaque imminente de Valentin. Elle rassembla tout le monde dans la salle des accords,

\- VALENTIN EST A NOTRE PORTE ET VA NOUS ATTAQUER, JE LAISSE LA PAROLE A CLARY FAIRCHIRLD QUI VA NOUS EXPLIQUER AU SUJET DE LA RUNE D'ALLIANCE déclara Jia en laissant Clary avec sa stèle

Luke et Jocelyn l'accompagnaient pour prouver la rune d'alliance, elle commença à expliquer la rune mais beaucoup restaient réticent. Jocelyn et Luke firent une démonstration devant eux, beaucoup restaient ébahis par l'utilité de la rune.

\- Nous sommes d'accord pour utiliser la rune d'alliance déclara un loup-garou

\- Je refuse qu'un loup-garou se rapproche de moi rejeta un chasseur en montrant son dégoût

\- Alors tu n'as qu'à rejoindre Valentin dehors si tu ne veux pas te battre en utilisant la rune d'alliance s'écria Jace

\- Comment oses-tu ? Je suis un chasseur respectable, je refuse juste qu'ils s'approchent. D'ailleurs où est vos frères et sœurs qui se la pété avec leurs pouvoirs de glace se moqua le chasseur

Beaucoup commençaient à murmurer sur le sujet en disant qu'Alec et les filles ont pris la fuite, Jace furieux monta sur l'estrade pour parler avec eux.

\- MON FRERE ALEC ET MES SŒURS YUKI ET RUI N'ONT PAS PRIS LA FUITE, ILS VONT REVENIR ALORS CESSER VOS MESSES-BASSES beugla Jace

\- IL A RAISON renchérit Isabelle

Les chasseurs ont commencé à les huer en disant qu'Alec avait pris la fuite comme un lâche qu'il était en sécurité à Sibéria, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Tous se retournaient pour voir Temari et Hiei à la porte,

\- Temari et Hiei, sourit Jace

Ils sentirent la salle se refroidir subitement et l'estrade devenir une couche de glace, ils se retournaient pour voir trois personnes dont le visage était caché sous une cape. L'un d'eux enlevait sa cape qui était Yuki et suivit de l'autre qui était Rui, elles n'avaient pas changé d'un pouce à part que Rui était sous sa forme normale. Elle était habillée d'un Yukata alors que Yuki avait toujours son haut de bikini et son short en cuir, le troisième retira sa cape qui était Alec. Tout sa famille était heureux de le retrouver, il n'avait pas changé lui aussi à part que maintenant il arborait deux paires boucles d'oreille avec un cristal bleu. Il avait des bandages sur tout ses avant-bras,

**\- Comme vous voyez, je n'ai pas abandonné personne en route. ALORS QUI EST PRÊT A SE BATTRE CONTRE CE TORDU DE VALENTIN **demanda Alec en ouvrant les bras

Tous commençaient à crier en le voyant comme si le fait de le voir était la motivation pour tout le monde, chacun des chasseurs prirent les stèles et commença à tracer la rune d'alliance sur leurs partenaires choisies. Magnus monta auprès de son amant,

\- Tu m'as manqué tu sais sourit Magnus

\- Je sais, toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Veux-tu être mon partenaire demanda Alec

\- Avec joie, je t'attendais juste pour le faire gloussa Magnus

Il traça la rune d'alliance sur la main de Magnus avant de l'embrasser amoureusement, ils virent Jace et tout le reste de la famille venir les voir. Rui enlaça les restes de sa fratrie, Max comme à chaque fois fut étouffé sous la poitrine de Yuki. Tous commençaient aux dehors pour aller vers les plaines,

\- Faîtes à attention à vous mes enfants avertis Maryse

\- Ne t'en fais pas maman, on va faire attention sourit Yuki

Elle hocha la tête ayant les larmes aux yeux, Alec sortirent suivit de sa fratrie pour faire la guerre à Valentin.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les pouvoirs terrifiants d'Alec et l'apparition de l'ange Raziel. Bisous glacées. **


	20. Chapter 19

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Eh voilà la guerre est déclaré dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126 : Demain je mettrai le chapitre lemon qui sera une série assez chaud et je suis sûr que tu seras fière de moi Niark niark allez la guerre avec un Alec terrifiant et un Ashura aussi cruel **

**Alec Barton: Non ne pars pas en vacances, surtout que le lemon est au prochain chapitre et d'ailleurs il y aura une référence dans ce chapitre et je te laisse deviner laquelle XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 19, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 19**_

Valentin souriait de joie en voyant son armée envahir les plaines de Brocéliande, il se figea en voyant u chasseur d'Idris tua quelques hommes de son armée en usant la vitesse d'un vampire. Un vampire qui pouvait utiliser une épée séraphique ou un loup-garou qui utilisait les pouvoirs des sorciers, il était abasourdi en voyant ce qu'il se passait. Il serra l'épée mortel dans sa main avant de partir vers la recherche du miroir mortel pour invoquer l'ange Raziel, il vit un vague de glace gela la moitié de son armée. Il chercha le responsable pour voir Yuki avec son sabre en bois exécuter ses danses pour les contrer en disparaissant pour les attaquer, elle était tellement rapide que personne ne pouvait prédire où son prochain coup allait venir. Il tiqua en voyant la princesse des glaces, il chercha les autres enfants d'Ashura. Il grimaça en voyant Rui faire évacuer les blessés, elle préféra aider les blessés que se battre pour le moment. Il tourna la tête partout pour chercher Alec, il vit la plaine devenir une plaine de glace. Il leva la tête et resta ébahi de voir le noiraud se tenir dans les airs en lançant des flèches avec son arc mélangé avec ses pouvoirs de glace, il préféra se retirer pour aller invoquer l'ange Raziel. Jace et Clary se faufilaient un chemin parmi les chasseurs et les démons qu'avait invoqué Valentin, Alec les protégea d'en haut avec les pouvoirs de glace mélangeait avec ceux de Magnus. Ce dernier usait le pouvoir de son amant et le sien qui provoqua des dégâts. Raphaël vint à ses côtés en usant les attaques de glaces. Comme promis Yuki et Raphaël étaient devenu des partenaires en usant la rune d'alliance, la princesse venait de son côté pour le protégé en utilisant sa vitesse et le sien qui le rendit encore plus rapide que l'éclair. Rui était en train de soigner un chasseur qui était gravement blessé quand un chasseur de l'armée de Valentin passa derrière elle, il était sur le point de la tuer quand une épée de glace vint le transpercer la tête. La princesse retira sa main sans cesser de soigner son patient,

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai l'air vulnérable que je ne reste pas moins dangereuse que ma fratrie déclara Rui avec dédain

Les chasseurs qui avaient prévus de l'attaquer reculaient, elle termina de soigner son patient avant de se lever. Elle prit son éventail avant de faire une tempête de neige en l'agitant, beaucoup se font prendre avant de se retrouvé congeler dans la glace. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux longs amassés en couette longs, elle retourna s'occuper des blessés. Temari et Hiei s'assurent la sécurité d'Alec et les filles en éloignant les démons les plus forts, le noiraud apparut prés de son amant.

\- Mon chéri, ton pouvoir combiné au mien est vraiment destructeur ensemble déclara Magnus

\- Ensemble nous sommes les plus forts mon amour ricana Alec

Il sourit ayant envie de l'embrasser passionnément, il donna un coup de boule de feu mélangé avec celui de la glace. Le prince tira toujours sur ses ennemis avec son arc avec ses flèches de glaces, il donna un coup de coude derrière lui en transperçant un démon de la tête avec un pic de glace accroché à son bras. Il retira son coude en souriant sadiquement, il se mit à ricaner sombrement qui commença à résonner dans la plaine. Isabelle et Max qui restaient dans la salle des accords avec les autres personnes ne pouvant pas se battre entendirent le rire sombre d'Alec,

\- C'est le rire d'Alec ça questionna Max

\- Je pense que oui et je peux dire qu'il est en train de se lâcher à fonds on dirait pensa Isabelle

\- Dommage que je ne peux pas participer à la guerre soupira Max

\- Je sais, moi aussi mais nous pouvons seulement les soutenir mentalement et prier l'ange Raziel qu'ils s'en sortent décréta Isabelle

Il se mit à prier l'ange pour que sa famille revienne saine et sauf, Alec faisait un carnage parmi l'armée de Valentin en massacrant tout sur son chemin. Yuki faisait la même chose avec son sabre en bois, elle ricana sournoisement quand les hommes de Valentin étaient concentré sur ses seins au lieu sur le combat. Rui soignait les blessés en les soignant avec ses pouvoirs, elle leva la tête quand elle vit un démon se faufilait vers eux pour les massacrer. Elle disparut en le trancha en deux avec une épée de glace très fine, les médecins chasseurs d'ombre et les sorciers guérisseurs écarquillaient les yeux en la regardant.

\- Il faut dresser une barrière pour empêcher les démons ou les chasseurs du camp adverse le pénétré proposa Rui

Ils hochaient la tête, les sorciers se levaient et fit une barrière de protection mélangé avec le pouvoir des glaces de Rui, Alec retrouva ses sens ayant assurés de la protection de sa jumelle. Il disparu et apparut devant sa mère qui se débattait contre un ennemie, il le prit par l'épaule et l'embrassa à plein bouche.

\- Alec interpella Maryse en voyant son fils embrasser son adversaire à plein bouche

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de voir un pic de glace traverser la tête de son adversaire, il se retira en essuyant ses lèvres. Il tira la langue comme pour retirer le sang dans sa bouche,

\- C'est vrai que c'est un peu Hard grimaça Alec

\- Je ne veux pas savoir où tu as pêché ça grimaça Maryse en secouant la tête

\- Tu ne vas pas me croire mais c'est la technique de Rui révéla Alec

Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand elle poussa son fils pour empaler un démon qui se fit réduire en cendre, son fils était impressionné.

\- Un vrai dur à cuire maman sourit Alec

\- Ta mère est encore forte maintenant laisse-moi corriger quelques démons au lieu de tous me le piquer gronda Maryse faussement

Il riait avant de s'envoler pour aller rejoindre son père pour l'aider, il aida son père en massacrant quelques chasseurs et de démons sur son passage. Robert était sur le point de marcher quand son fils le retient par le col en l'attirant par derrière,

\- Alexander s'indigna Robert

Il ne répondit rien quand une vague de froid vint geler les autres démons et chasseurs qui étaient sur le point de précipiter sur eux, le vieil homme resta coi en comprenant qu'il aurait pu finir congeler. Yuki arriva par la voie des airs en mettant son sabre en bois sur l'épaule.

\- Quand tu lance ta deuxième danse, regarde où tu fais parce que tu étais sur le point de nous geler lança Alec

\- Désolée s'excusa Yuki pas désolé pour un sou

Les deux commençaient à se disputer en plein champs de bataille sans souci autour d'eux sous le regard abasourdi de Robert, un chasseur de Valentin courra pour les tuer en profitant qu'ils se disputaient. Les deux lançaient un coup de poing de glace en même temps,

\- TU NE VOIS PAS QU'ON DISCUTE s'écria le duo furieux

\- Bon les enfants, calmez-vous et allez tuer les démons et les chasseurs d'accord gronda Robert

Ils boudaient chacun de leur côté en allant massacrer la moitié de l'armée de Valentin,

\- Je suis trop vieux pour se genre de chose soupira Robert en courant pour aller rejoindre son partenaire pour la guerre

Alec rejoignit son amant en l'aidant à combattre, Yuki fit de même avec Raphaël. Elle repoussa son adversaire en lui donnant un coup de pied qui lui arracha la tête, elle se tourna vers le vampire qui lui sourit. Il s'arrêta de sourire en s'approchant d'elle, il lui prit dans ses bras pour tuer un chasseur qui s'était faufilé dans son dos. Elle rougissant avant de se reprendre,

\- ATTENTION avertis Yuki en poussant Raphaël

Ce dernier ne sachant pas la fit tourner et la pencher dont elle pu réussir à tuer le démon, ils sourient avant de rougir ensemble plus pour Yuki.

\- Je…Je…euh…je…hum…aider les autres bredouilla Yuki en rougissant tout en montrant le chemin qu'elle devait prendre

\- Entendu, je…je vais faire la même chose bredouilla Raphaël en montrant l'opposé

Ils prirent le chemin de l'autre avant de revenir sur leur pas, ils rigolaient de l'un et l'autre en rougissant pour Yuki. Alec était en train de regarder la scène en même temps que Rui,

\- Désespérant soupiraient les jumeaux en même temps

Il continua à faire son carnage de son côté, il alla prés de ses gardes du corps qui protégeaient la barrière,

\- Hiei, Temari. Restez prés de Rui pour protéger les blessés, aussi Hiei n'utilise le feu des ténèbres en dernier recours car tu vas entrer en hibernation alors que la guerre n'est pas encore finis ordonna Alec

\- Bien votre majesté répondit le duo

Entre-temps Valentin atteins le lac Lynn, il sourit en voyant le lac. Il commença à tracer le pentagramme quand un poignard séraphique vint l'empêcher, il se retourna pour voir Jace et Clary qui l'attendaient.

\- Ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on attend papa ironisa Clary

\- Comment vous êtes arrivés avant moi questionna Valentin interloqué

\- Simple Yuki a tendance de se trop lâcher quand elle joue ricana Jace narquoisement

Il serra les dents avant de prendre son épée dans sa main, Jace prit son épée pour se mettre en garde. Il sourit narquoisement en regardant son père adoptif,

\- Tu veux te battre le vieux se moqua Jace

\- Tu as changé, avant tu me respectais maintenant on dirait que ses enfants démoniaque ont eu une influence négative cracha valentin

\- Peut-être que bien, peut-être que non nargua Jace

Il s'élança vers son fils adoptif et commença à se battre contre lui, Jace para ses attaques un par un facilité déconcertant ce qui le surpris. Il recula en exprimant sa surprise,

\- Les enfants démoniaque que tu dis m'ont entraîné pendant des mois en plus l'un de leurs gardes du corps qui est le roi de l'escrime si on peu le dire, je peux te dire que je n'en bavais en bouffant les herbes grimaça Jace

Il cria sa rage avant de se jeter sur le blond, ils se battaient contre l'un et l'autre sous le regard de Clary. Alec était en train de retirer son épée dans le ventre d'un chasseur quand il sentit l'excitation du combat de Jace, il esquissa un sourire dont Rui ressentait la même chose. Valentin recula plein de coupure sur lui avec des bleus, il essuya le sang sur son menton.

\- Franchement je m'attendais mieux que toi, toi qui m'as tout appris même Alec s'en ennuierait dans ce combat contre toi lâcha Jace sarcastique

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas pris mes précautions concernant ton parabataï ricana Valentin

Jace fronça les sourcils en le regardant, il ricana avant d'activer une rune. La rune s'illumina sur un démon qui hurla avant de grossir énormément en surplombant la plaine. Le couple le vit assez loin,

\- Ton parabataï va se faire tuer et tu connaîtras une douleur immense de sa mort ricana Valentin

Le blond le regarda blasé avant de se tourner vers la rousse,

\- Dix dollars sur Yuki paria Clary

\- Tu ne facilite pas la tâche vu que j'allais la choisir, d'accord dix sur Alec accepta Jace

Valentin les regarda en fronçant les sourcils,

\- Je pourrai savoir pourquoi est ce que vous pariez ainsi demanda Valentin

\- Pour te faire plaisir avant de te morfondre, on pariait sur Alec ou Yuki qui allait buter ton démon géant expliqua Jace ce qui confirma Clary

Il était sur le point de riposter quand il entendit le hurlement de son démon qui se congela avant de se transformer en débris, il était éberlué devant la défaite de son expérience.

\- Faut savoir qui a gagné le pari maintenant déclara Jace

Le vieil homme commença pousser un cri de rage et se jeta sur Jace pour le combattre, Pendant ce temps Ashura était perché sur un précipice en regardant la bataille assis sur un trône de glace. Il sourit de joie en gloussant.

**\- Eh bien mes enfants sont en train de faire un carnage considérable** sourit Ashura

\- Votre majesté, nous attendons votre signal intervient Byakuya derrière incliné

**\- Bien** déclara Ashura en se levant de son trône

Il commença à léviter avec une armée, Alec et les filles ressentirent la puissance de leur père arrivé.

\- Voilà père déclara Alec en regardant le ciel

Ashura descendit lentement sur le sol avec son armée, il commença à rire sardonique avant de d'ouvrir les bras en faisant bouger sa cape de son armure.

**\- MASSACRER TOUS LES ENNEMIS DE VOTRE EMPEREUR **hurla Ashura en recouvrant la moitié de la plaine sous le gel

Toute son armée vint en renfort de celle d'Idris, la plaine se transforma en champs de bataille plein de glace. Rui sourit en sentant le pouvoir immense de son père, une jeune fille aux cheveux vert-menthe arriva par les airs. Hiei se figea en le voyant, la princesse sourit en le voyant.

\- Je pense que je vais reprendre le relais votre altesse si vous le permettez proposa la jeune fille

\- Merci Yukina remercia Rui en se levant

Elle sortit de la barrière, elle alla rejoindre son père avec son jumeau et Yuki. Ils se mirent derrière lui, il ricana encore plus en faisant des piliers de glaces pour surplomber la plaine. Tous regardaient la scène en voyant les trois enfants royaux d'Ashura prés de lui,

**\- Il est l'heure de vous révéler vos véritables pouvoirs mes petits chéris, finis de jouer **déclara Ashura

**\- Reçus père **répondit le trio

_\- Qu'avec ce vent de fleurs hurle le vent divin, qu'avec ce vent céleste ricane l'enfer_ lança Yuki en sortant ses deux sabres chinois de son tatouage

_\- Que toutes les vagues de la tempête deviennent mon bouclier, que tous les éclairs et que toutes les foudres deviennent mon sabre_ lança Rui en sortant ses éventails

Les deux éventails se transforment une épée fine dont la lame était de glace, Alec défait ses bandages en montrant son tatouage de dragon.

_\- Assied-toi sur les cieux glacés_ lança Alec en sortant un Katana avec un chaîne terminant par un croissant de lune

Ils s'élançaient dans la bataille avec leurs armes invoquées sur eux, Yuki lança son tourbillon de glace sur les chasseurs. Rui fit disparaître son épée dans des débris de glace en gelant ses ennemis, son jumeau faisait un arc avec son Katana qui gela tous les environs. L'empereur apparut devant Jia et les autres membres du conseil,

**\- Ne rater pas une seule miette de ce spectacle rarissime car vous n'aurez pas la chance de contempler mes enfants avec un quart de leur puissance **déclara Ashura

Les trois faisant un massacre en gelant tous sur leur passage, il regarda de fierté avant de sourire sombrement. Valentin continua son combat avant de voir les piliers de glaces avec Ashura, il recula avec peur.

\- Tu es en train de faire dans ton froc ricana Jace

\- Je n'ai pas peur de qui que soit Jace, maintenant je vais en finir avec toi déclara Valentin

Il prit un poignard avant de repousser le blond, il fonça sur Clary. Celle-ci vit son père venir vers elle, elle se prépara quand elle vit Jace passa devant elle en usant sa vitesse. Valentin le poignarda en plein cœur, il cracha du sang en s'effondrant dans les bras de Clary. Alec et Rui sentirent la douleur de Jace,

\- NON JACE hurla le duo

Clary essaya de le soigner avec sa stèle,

\- Reste avec moi s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas pleura Clary

\- Je t'aime confessa Jace

Les jumeaux sentirent leur connexion se terminent ce qui les fit pleurer, l'empereur en voyant ça regarda en direction de Valentin avant de léviter dans les airs. Ce dernier était en train de se préparer à invoquer l'ange Raziel, Clary se leva pour le battre quand il l'immobilisa avant de la jeter par terre. L'ange Raziel fit son apparition, Ashura disparut avant de réapparaître au même moment. Valentin trembla de peur,

**\- Ça fait un bail Raziel** salua Ashura en marchant vers eux

_\- Très longtemps, je suis surpris de te voir. Toi qui as quitté le paradis de ton plein gré, tu es le seul à rester neutre dans la grande guerre contre Lucifer. Toi qui n'est pas associé ni à l'enfer ni au Paradis mais qui a la protection du créateur malgré tout_ déclara Raziel

**\- Que des mots flatteurs à mon encontre Raziel** nargua Ashura

Valentin se tourna vers l'ange Raziel,

\- Seigneur Raziel, s'il te plaît accorde-moi mon vœu demanda Valentin

Les deux le regardaient comme s'il était insignifiant, Ashura se tourna vers Jace qui était allongé par terre.

**\- Ressuscite Jace** demanda Ashura

_\- Tu me demande de le ressusciter alors que tu n'ais pas l'invocateur_ demanda Raziel amusé

**\- Je m'en fiche, accepte-le en une faveur comme au vieux temps Raziel** déclara Ashura

_\- Très bien _accepta Raziel

\- NON, JE SUIS QUI T'AS INVOQUER hurla Valentin

L'empereur le fit projeter assez loin, l'ange Raziel fit ramener Jace à la vie. Il se réveilla en prenant une grande bouffé d'air. Clary qui réussit à bouger de nouveau alla prés de lui en le prenant dans ses bras, il se tourna vers l'ange Raziel.

_\- J'ai réalisé ton vœux_…accorda Raziel sur le point de dire le véritable nom d'Ashura

**\- Ne prononce pas mon nom, je m'appelle Ashura pour le moment **coupa Ashura

_\- Comme tu le souhaite, bien je vais m'en aller mais sache que ton vœux n'est pas sans conséquence _décréta Raziel

Il fit un sourire narquois avant de le voir partir, le chef du cercle se releva et vit l'ange Raziel partir.

\- Non, je vais recommencer le rituel pour obtenir mon vœux déclara Valentin

Il prit les instruments mortels pour refaire le rituel quand le lac Lynn se gela sous l'influence d'Ashura,

**\- Ça va être dure avec le gel **ricana Ashura

\- Toi, espèce de démon. Tu as ruiné tout mes rêves, j'ai sacrifié ma femme, mes enfants, mon honneur pour ce jour et toi tu as tout gâché cracha Valentin

Il se mit à ricaner en le regardant,

**\- Tu ne penses qu'à ta renommé et ta gloire seulement, c'est pour ça que Raziel malgré que tu es son invocateur m'as accordé mon vœux. Surtout que tu as du mal à Ithuriel** cracha Ashura

Il recula d'un pas en déglutit, l'empereur se tourna vers le couple.

**\- Vous deux, je vous ordonne de fermer vos yeux. Ne les ouvrez pas sous aucun prétexte **ordonna Ashura

Ils hochaient la tête en fermant les yeux, l'empereur sourit avant de marcher lentement vers Valentin.

**\- Enfin je vais prendre ma forme originale après tout ses millénaires…Hideuse…répugnant…immonde…disgracieuse tel est ma forme originelle **décrivit Ashura en prenant son apparence originale

Le couple entendit les pas légers d'Ashura au début avant d'entendre les pas lourd, le vieil homme recula en voyant l'apparence original de l'empereur des glaces.

\- Non, tu es…impossible...arrière horrifia Valentin

Il se mit à sourire sadiquement avant de s'élancer sur lui, le couple sursauta en entendant le cri déchirant de douleur de Valentin.

\- IMPOSSIBLE…TU NE PEUX PAS…ANGE…LUMIERE…TENEBRE cria Valentin en se faisant massacrer par Ashura

Alec et les autres vinrent les rejoindre, les jumeaux étaient surpris de voir Jace vivant. Il se leva aidé de Clary,

\- Nous avons cru te perdre souffla Rui en le prenant dans ses bras

Ils se tournaient vers Ashura qui a repris son apparence normale, il hocha la tête vers ses enfants. Robert et Maryse arrivaient avec les membres de l'enclave, Jia mit la main sur sa bouche pour ne pas vomir en voyant les tissus lambeaux qui restait de Valentin. Ses tripes étaient éparpillés, sa tête était en écrasé par terre et son corps n'était qu'un amas de chairs sanguinolents et d'os.

**\- Désolé pour ça, je me suis un peu trop lâché là-dessus **s'excusa Ashura sans une once de remords

Ses enfants riaient sous leur cape en sachant que leur père n'était pas désolé du tout, Jia se prit après avoir eu envie de vomir.

\- La guerre est terminé, Valentin est mort avec lui ses idées fausses déclara Jia

Tout le monde fut soulagé et sifflaient de joie, ils rentraient tous à part la famille Lightwood. Toute l'armée de Sibéria rentra par le portail, Ashura se tient devant ses enfants.

**\- J'espère de vous revoir bientôt les enfants, passez me voir de temps en temps** sourit Ashura

\- On le ferra père déclara Alec en prenant la main de Magnus

Rui regarda Byakuya qui lui souriait légèrement, Yuki rougissait en jetant un coup d'œil vers Raphaël. Il s'en alla avec Byakuya, ils le saluaient avant de sourire avec les restes de la famille.

\- On rentre proposa Alec envers ses parents

\- Izzy et Max nous attendent probablement décréta Maryse

Ils rentraient dans la salle des accords, Temari et Hiei se tenaient pas loin et hocha la tête à leur encontre. Max et Isabelle courraient vers eux en les enlaçant, ils les serraient dans leur bras ayant peur de les perdre. Yuki prit Max en l'étouffant sous sa poitrine, il fit des gestes pour essayer de se retirer. Tout le monde rentra chez eux pour se reposer après ce qu'il s'est passé dans la journée, Alec s'endormit dans les bras de Magnus. Le lendemain il se réveilla avec des baisers dans son cou ce qui le fit sourire, il se pivota pour voir deux yeux dorée le regardait avec amour.

\- Bonjour mon prince salua Magnus

\- Bonjour mon sorcier salua Alec

Ils s'embrassaient avant de commencer de faire des caresses intimes, en bas Jace était en train de manger avant de soupirer irrité ce qui fit rire Rui qui avait repris sa forme d'enfant.

\- Dés le matin railla Jace

\- Ils sont amoureux gloussa Rui

\- Ouais, ils abusent beugla Jace

La famille comprit qu'ils parlent d'Alec, ils descendirent un quart d'heure avec des sourires scotchés sur le visage. Jace s'irrita ce qui fit rire Rui encore plus, après le petit déjeuner ils allaient choisir une tenue pour la soirée organisée par l'enclave pour fêter la victoire contre Valentin. Les garçons attendaient dans le salon le temps que les filles terminent leurs préparations avec Magnus, Jace avait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir avec des chaussures classique. Simon qui accompagnait Isabelle après avoir rompu avec Maia était dans un costume sombre, Alec était dans une chemise ouvert à demie sur son torse à manches longues. Il avait un pantalon en cuir qui moulait ses fesses en noire, ses cheveu étaient libre dans son dos, il avait gardé ses boucles d'oreilles sur lui. Leurs parents étaient partis en avance en leur laissant tout le temps se préparer avec Max,

\- On dirait qu'on attend pour le bal de la promo constata Simon

Les deux autres le regardaient avec insistance dont il resta tranquille, ils entendirent un raclement de gorge pour voir Isabelle descendre dans une robe bustier à franges.

\- Tu es très belle Izzy complimenta Alec

\- Merci Alec remercia Isabelle

Clary descendit à son tour dans une robe courte verte avec des motifs dorée, ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon complexe. Jace l'accueillit en l'embrassant sur la joue, Rui descendit dans une robe d'enfant asymétrie avec de la voilure. Son jumeau haussa un sourcil en le regardant, il lit ses pensés.

\- Fais comme tu veux déclara Alec

Magnus arriva en descendit à son tour, il était dans un costume victorien avec des paillettes. Il s'était maquillés pour l'occasion, son amant vint l'embrasser voracement. Ils attendirent Yuki faire son apparition, Rui alla devant l'escalier

\- SHIRAYUKI AYANE ASHURA, RAMENE TON CUL ILLICO PRESTO SI TU NE VEUX PAS QUE JE TE TRAÎNE PAR LA PEAU DES FESSES ICI menaça Rui

\- J'AI L'AIR RIDICULE DANS SES VÊTEMENTS beugla Yuki

Elle descendit dans une robe bustier gothique asymétrie, le corset était rouge avec un petit nœud rouge au centre de la poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient relevé en en chignon lâche avec des épingles en roses rouges,

\- Tu es magnifique Yuki, on dirait un vampire. Raphaël va être raide dingue de toi sourit Alec

Elle rougit et marcha vers la porte d'entrée pour ne pas montrer son rougissement, ils arrivèrent à la soirée et se firent tout de suite remarquer par leur prestance et leur beauté. Raphaël était éblouie par la beauté de Yuki et alla l'inviter à une danse ce qui la fit rougir, chacun alla avec leur partenaire. Alec était en train de danser avec Magnus sur la piste de danse,

\- Tu sais, ma proposition tient toujours sourit Magnus

\- Je te l'ai dit que je viens avec toi répondit Alec

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre soirée romantique et une nouvelle menace. Bisous glacées. **


	21. Chapter 20

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta : Pour Raphaël et Yuki seront dans quelques chapitres et réunis grâce à une personne que tu n'attendais pas et les ennuis recommencent encore **

**Maia 0067: Suspens Suspens pour Ashura niark niark, Valenti a ce qu'il mérite **

**Alec Barton: Sébastian Kyaa "Hachi fit un hémorragie nasale et remplie l'enfer alors que Satan et Alec s'avançaient sur un canoë" la prochaine feme ta bouche tu as oublié que on ne doit pas dire les noms taboues avec elle XD Je savais que tu as comprendre tout de suite, cogite cogite sur ce quil est parce que je ne vais rien dire niark **

**Lavigne 126: J'espère que ta petite ****boule de ****p****oil va aller mieux bon j'espère que le lemon sera à la hauteur de tes attentes parce que je me rattrape complèment avec le chapitre 22 en prime un bonus **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 20, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 20**_

Alec était en train de charger les dossiers des nouvelles recrus dans l'armoire après les avoir étudié, il lisait un rapport sur leur première mission après avoir été entraînée par Yuki. Tous les recrus entraînée par Yuki réussirent leur premier mission avec brio et sans faute contrairement aux autres entraîneurs, tout le monde voulait savoir son secret alors qu'elle enseignait juste les bases. Alec but son café froide avant de poser sa tasse, la porte s'ouvrit sur Jace qui lui rapporta un rapport sur les armes par Isabelle. Il lui sourit en hochant la tête, il s'en alla rejoindre leur sœur. Il eut les yeux blancs en observant à travers de celle de Rui qui soignait un chasseur blessé dans une mission, il sourit et retourna dans son travail. Après avoir terminé ses dossiers il se levait et fit craquer ses membres. Il sortit de la pièce en mettant les mains dans sa poche, Yuki et Jace étaient en train de vérifier e moniteur à la recherche d'une activité démoniaque. Un mois était passé depuis la mort de Valentin tué par Ashura, le monde obscur était devenu en paix. Jamais l'enclave n'aurait imaginé que les quatre représentants obscurs siégerait au conseil que ils arrêtaient de s'entre-tuer, la plupart des Nephilims avaient appris de leur erreurs contrairement aux certains qui étaient resté sur leur position sur les créatures obscurs. Le trio royal était resté sur terre pendant un moment en profitant de la paix, Temari et Hiei avaient resté avec eux pour les protégés. Ils accompagnaient la plupart du temps Yuki en mission avec Jace, Maryse et Robert faisaient le va et viens entre l'institut et Idris pour les affaires ou pour passer du temps avec leurs enfants. Alec entra dans le loft et entendit la musique classique ce qui le fit sourire en comprenant que son amant était dans son bain, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour le voir dans la baignoire avec un bain moussant. Il s'assit et l'embrassa chastement, le sorcier se redressa en montrant son torse humide par l'eau. Le directeur suivit une des gouttes qui glissait le long de son torse,

\- Comment été la journée questionna Magnus

\- Nous avons eu des recrus à l'institut en ce moment, je les ai repartis comme d'habitude sourit Alec

\- A savoir les bons avec les enseignants normal et les têtes brûlés avec Yuki conclu Magnus

\- Exact, ils réussirent leur première mission avec brio car ils ont compris avec les leçons difficile de ma sœur ricana Alec

\- J'aime quand tu es sadique comme ça ronronna Magnus

Il rigola en se penchant pour l'embrasser amoureusement, il se redressa et se déshabilla pour aller dans la baignoire avec lui. Ils restaient ainsi en profitant de l'un et de l'autre, après un quart d'heure ils sortirent et firent des caresses intimes avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla avec l'odeur du bacon, il sourit en se levant. Il mit un t-shirt sur lui avant de rentrer dans la cuisine pour voir son petit ami fredonner une musique quelconque en mettant les choses sur le plateau pour un petit déjeuner au lit, il sourit et retourna au lit pour ne pas gâcher la surprise de son amant. Il l'attendit et sourit en le voyant à la porte,

\- Tu étais déjà réveillé conclu Magnus

\- J'ai sentit l'odeur de la nourriture décréta Alec en se redressant

Il s'assit en posant le plateau sur ses jambes, ils s'embrassaient langoureusement.

\- Bonjour mon archer salua Magnus

\- Bonjour mon chat salua Alec

Ils mangèrent ensemble, le sorcier taquin prit une fraise et le mit entre ses lèvres. Le prince sourit et se pencha vers lui et mangea la fraise en l'embrassant, il sourit et lécha le jus sur son menton. Il reçut un message sur son téléphone ce qui le fit soupirer,

\- Il faut que j'aille, on dirait que Jace ne sait pas le concept restez tranquille râla Alec

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je le transforme en canard proposa Magnus

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir d'abord avant de te donner ma réponse gloussa Alec en se levant

Ayant fait des caresses intimes la veille il était nu devant son amant, celui-ci en profita pour relooker ses fesses avec une expression béat. Il prit sa douche et retourna habiller juste d'un pantalon en cuir, Magnus était en train de caresser son chat ce qui le fit hausser les sourcils. Il savait que son petit ami avait un chat personnel mais il ne savait pas lequel, il prit son débardeur en cuir. Il prit ses affaires pour rejoindre sa fratrie.

\- J'y vais souffla Alec

\- D'accord, essaye de ne pas tâcher tes vêtements parce que je veux en profiter d'eux susurra Magnus

\- Je te rappelle qu'avec toi que je ne les garde pas bien longtemps sur moi ricana Alec

\- Juste pour savoir si la marchandise est toujours intacte roucoula Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il roula des yeux avant de partir en volant, tous l'attendaient et leva un sourcil en voyant Raj avec eux.

\- Ok, Simon je comprends par rapport son statut de d'appât mais que fais Raj ici demanda Alec ce qui fit crier le vampire au sujet de l'appât

\- Je ne suis pas l'appât objecta Simon

\- Plus tard on te l'expliquera mais nous devons y aller proposa Jace

Il suivit son parabataï jusqu'à un hangar, un groupe de loup-garou se tenait devant le hangar. Ils avaient l'air d'origine indienne, Alec comprit finalement l'utilité de Raj.

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Alec en se tournant vers Isabelle

\- C'est une mission de l'enclave donné par l'inquisitrice pour Jace, ce groupe de loup-garou d'origine de l'inde sont venu remettre quelque chose pour nous. Et comme nous ne savons pas parler le Hindi et Raj oui alors nous avons besoin de lui expliqua Isabelle

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Raj commença à parler le Hindi sous leurs regards, le chef s'expliqua en remettant une mallette en main propre. Yuki soupira d'ennuie en les regardant, elle s'approcha d'Alec.

\- Pourquoi est ce que je devais venir soupira Yuki

\- Pour que tu n'aille pas allumer tout l'institut avec tes positions équivoque répondit Jace

\- Quelle position équivoque demanda Yuki innocemment

Alec se mit à rire discrètement pour ne pas perturber la transaction, la mission réussit Raj remercia le chef. Il regarda les restes de la troupe, il vit un portail avant de s'en alla. Yuki se mit à râler encore plus en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas eu de bagarre, ils se mirent à rentrer tous à l'institut. Elle alla se défouler sur ses nouveaux recrus, Raj et Jace allaient à Idris pour rapporter la mallette, Alec rentra directement au loft. Magnus était en train de se manucurer les ongles avec la magie,

\- Alors cette mission demanda Magnus

\- Juste une mission de transaction qui d'ailleurs à fait râler Yuki ricana Alec

\- C'est vrai qu'elle préfère l'action, mon pauvre petit Raphaël j'espère qu'il sera tenir la cadence avec ta sœur se plaignit Magnus dramatiquement

\- Magnus, n'oublie pas que c'est de ma petite sœur avertis Alec d'un ton légèrement glacial

Il frissonna devant son ton glacial, il s'approcha et le prit par taille. Il l'embrassa fougueusement ce qui le fit gémir,

\- J'aime quand tu es comme ça susurra Magnus

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu aimerais regarder mes vêtements de plus prés proposa Alec

Il sourit perversement avant de le prendre par les fesses et le porta pour aller dans la chambre, il éclata de rire en nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Pendant ce temps une créature fit son apparition sur terre, elle avait une apparence d'une femme. Elle prit une forme humaine ayant une femme aux cheveux noire, elle fit un mouvement de la main pour faire apparaître un autel. Elle marcha vers l'autel avant de le caresser amoureusement, elle se tourna en voyant un démon avec une tête d'hibou. Ce dernier s'inclina devant elle, elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa le visage.

\- Apporte-moi plus de cœur pur ordonna la femme

Il s'inclina avant de partir, elle se retourna en regardant l'autel. Plus tard un médecin passa devant la nursery et vit une femme devant la vitre en regardant les bébés dans les couveuses,

\- Puis-je vous aider proposa le médecin

\- Oui, pourrais-je porter l'un de ses enfants proposa la femme

\- Vous avez de la famille de l'un d'eux déduit le médecin

\- Non mais je voudrais porter une de ses bébés répondit la femme

\- Malheureusement si vous n'êtes pas de la famille, il est strictement interdit de faire ça. Je suis désolé s'excusa le médecin

\- Ce n'est rien rassura la femme

\- Vous avez des enfants demanda le médecin

\- Malheureusement non, je suis stérile. Mon ex-mari Adam m'a tout pris, ma maison, le fait d'avoir un enfant révéla la femme en se perdant dans un lointain souvenir

\- Je suis désolé pour vous s'excusa le médecin en mettant la main sur son épaule

Elle lui sourit rassurant, plus tard le médecin sortit de l'hôpital pour rentrer chez lui quand il fut attaqué par le même démon. Il le fit absorber un étrange faisceau de lumière, il s'en alla en laissant le médecin par terre. Le soir même le médecin alla dans la salle de la même femme, celle-ci s'approcha de lui et lui griffa le cou. Il alla verser son sang dans le milieu de l'autel, le sang s'écoulait jusqu'à au centre de l'autel en s'écoulant dans un cercueil ayant un cadavre à l'intérieur. Quelques jours plus tard les disparations du monde terrestres se multiplient un peu plus dans New-York, Luke se tenait devant un corps d'un terrestre. Il remarqua une veine noire au niveau de son cou,

\- Alors c'est quoi d'après vous demanda une femme en s'approchant de lui

\- Je ne sais pas encore mais il faut creuse sur ce coup-là proposa Luke

\- Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est un vampire par hasard lança la jeune femme

Il regarda partit avant de la prendre par le bras et l'amener dans un coin,

\- Ecoute Ollie, je t'ai dit d'arrêter de dire des choses ineptie pareille, ce sont es histoires qui n'existent pas déclara Luke

\- Je sais ce que je sais Luke, je vais te le prouver. Je sais que tu es un Loup-garou décréta Ollie

Il soupira intérieurement en la regardant, lors de l'enquête sur les victimes d'Azazel elle avait suivit jusqu'à le restaurant qui servait de refuge à la meute de Luke. Elle avait mis une caméra en filmant tout ce qui se passer au restaurant, quand elle est venu le confronter. Il avait demandé à Raphaël de le faire hypnotiser qui avait marché mais elle avait suivit de nouveau au restaurant l'ayant vu se transformer, elle essayait de prouver de ce qu'elle avançait. Luke balança la tête avant de repartir, Alec était en train de lire un dossier avant de lever la tête pour voir Jace à a porte avec un sourire.

\- Quoi que tu demande c'est non répondit Alec en retournant à ses dossiers

\- Je ne t'ai pas encore demandé quoi que soit s'offusqua Jace

\- La dernière fois que tu m'as demandé un truc, je me suis retrouver avec toi dans un double rencard dont j'ai failli être bouffé par une fée bourrée raconta Alec sans lever les yeux

\- C'était il y a quatre ans de ça, je ne savais pas à cette époque que tu étais gay, bon c'est vrai que je n'ai pas d'excuse pour ça s'excusa Jace

\- La fois où tu m'as laissé en plan pour aller t'envoyer en l'air, ou encore la fois où tu avais emprunté ma veste en cuir pour draguer qui a finis à la poubelle parce que ton rencard a vomi sur toi rappela Alec en le regardant

\- Bon je m'excuse de tout les fois où je t'ai fais chier, mais tu pourrais m'aider s'il te plait. Mon gentil parabataï, mon frère adoré. Mon prince des glaces, Alec soleil de ma vie supplia Jace d'un ton mielleux

\- Embrasse mes pieds ensuite je t'aiderai proposa Alec en souriant narquoisement

\- T'abuse là brailla Jace

Il ricana sadiquement avant de pouffer de rire soudainement, il se tenait le ventre en pleurant ce qui le fit lever un sourire à Jace.

\- Désolé juste que Rui vient de donner un coup de poing à un chasseur qui venait de lui pincer les fesses, le mec s'est retrouver avec un nez en sang riait Alec

Jace riait aussi à l'histoire avant de reprendre son souffle,

\- Alors tu m'aide, juste de te demander, est ce que tu connaîtrais un endroit romantique pour emmener Clary pour un rencard demanda Jace

\- Il y a un restaurant Ethiopien-Italien où Magnus m'avait emmené une fois, la nourriture est excellente. Ça ira pour toi questionna Alec

\- Merci remercia Jace

\- De rien la prochaine embrasse mes pieds quand tu veux me flatter sourit Alec narquoisement

Il lui fit un doigt d'honneur ce qui le fit ricaner, il termina son travail avant de rentrer chez lui. Isabelle était en charge de l'institut pour la soirée, elle était en train d'attendre Luke qui arriva avec une clé USB.

\- Tu es toute seule demanda Luke

\- Tout le monde est sortit pour le moment enfin sauf Yuki et Rui avec les deux gardes du corps d'Alec répondit Isabelle

\- Ah bon, je croyais qu'ils devaient suivre Alec partout questionna Luke

\- D'après ce qu'il m'a dit comme il est assez souvent chez Magnus, Temari et Hiei préfèrent rester à l'institut. Rui est en train de garder les blessés et Yuki est en train d'entraîner les nouveaux recrus qui sont les têtes brûlés expliqua Isabelle

\- J'aurais cru qu'elle aurait été avec Raphaël gloussa Luke

\- Ce que nous souhaitions tous, tiens c'est la première fois que je vois ce démon constata Isabelle en visualisa la caméra de sécurité

\- Comment ça demanda Luke

Ils regardaient la vidéo, elle essaya de chercher dans la base de donnés pour trouver le démon mais aucun résultat. Luke se leva après avoir l'aider,

\- Tu sais, tu devrais sortir un peu proposa Luke

\- Je suis bien comme ça pour le moment, en fait je fais une pause avec les garçons déclara Isabelle

Ils entendirent un bruit avant de voir un chasseur traversait tout la salle des opérations, Yuki sortit en faisant bouger sa grosses poitrine.

\- RAMENE TA FRAISE ILLICO PRESTO ICI, TU VAS ME FAIRE TROIS CENTS POMPES ABRUTIE ordonna Yuki

Le chasseur se leva en grimaçant de douleur et alla à pas de course, il retourna à l'intérieur en faisant un trois cents pompes avec un bloc de glace de 50 Kilos sur le dos. La princesse se pivota en faisant bouger ses cheveux, elle sourit en voyant Luke. Elle sauta par-dessus la rambarde pour aller serrer,

\- Je suis contente de te voir salua Yuki

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi est ce que tu as envoyée ce chasseur contre le mur questionna Luke

\- Cet abrutie a osé critique ma façon d'enseigner et aussi me draguer, je me suis énervée d'ailleurs ne dites rien à Alec parce qu'il m'a dit de faire ça qu'une fois par semaine et c'est la troisième fois cette semaine proposa Yuki

Ils hochaient la tête en souriant, quelques jours plus tard Maryse étant de retour à l'institut reprit les rênes de la direction le temps qu'ils allaient enquêter sur le terrain. Rui les accompagnait car Yuki ne voulait pas s'il n'y avait pas de bagarre, ils marchaient dans le couloir.

\- J'ai besoin de sucre déclara Isabelle

\- Ton taux de sucre est en baisse ou tu penses autre chose demanda Rui amusée

\- Juste que je suis stressée et je mange toujours quelque chose de sucrée répondit Isabelle

\- Je vois souffla Rui

Les garçons sourient à leur conversation, ils allaient devant la réception où Catarina les attendait.

\- Bonjour charmante dame, on vous a dit que vous êtes magnifique tels un bleuet. Quoique ils font pâle devant votre beauté sourit Alec en regardant la meilleure amie de son amant

\- Bonjour charmant jeune homme, malheureusement vous n'êtes pas mon type d'homme mais je connais un charmant personne pour vous convenir répondit Catarina en entrant dans son jeu

Ils rigolaient en plaisantant ainsi, il l'embrassa sur la joue. Rui était amusée avec Isabelle alors que Jace était à la limite de s'ennuyer,

\- Bon revenons à notre sujet de votre présence, Tim est un médecin qui travaille ici et c'est quelqu'un apprécié pour son travail. Ça fait des jours qu'il n'est pas venu à l'hôpital révéla Catarina

\- Je vois souffla Rui

\- On pourrait jeter un coup d'œil sur son dossier proposa Jace

\- Bien sûr accepta Catarina en lui donnant le dossier

Ils lisaient le dossier avant de repartir, plus tard Alec était en train de réfléchir sur un moyen sur les disparitions inquiétant avec Rui avec Jace et Isabelle. Maryse donna son avis aussi, ils entendirent une voix chantante s'élevait dans l'institut. Les jumeaux levaient la tête en l'écoutant,

\- Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas chantée remarqua Alec en fermant les yeux

\- Qui est ce demanda Jace

Rui sourit sans répondre, ils sortirent tous pour voir Yuki au bord du toit de l'institut en train de chanter.

\- Yuki s'étonna Maryse de la voir chanter

Yuki avait les yeux fermés en chantant, Isabelle prit son téléphone pour appeler Raphaël pour le faire écouter la voix chantante de Yuki. Raphaël écouta la mélodie de Yuki dans le téléphone en souriant,

\- C'est la première fois que je vois cette facette d'elle déclara Jace

\- Yuki chante dans des rares occasions, elle chante quand elle est heureuse ou le besoin de penser à autre chose raconta Rui

\- Cette chanson me donne envie de pleurer renifla Isabelle

\- C'est une chanson sur la pluie sur un adieu, elle raconte qu'elle envoie sa bénédiction, sa joie, son bonheur et qu'elle veillera toujours sur toi raconta Alec

Yuki termina sa chanson en ouvrant les yeux, elle regarda en bas avant de sauter en bas en rougissant légèrement.

\- Tu chante parfaitement complimenta Jace

\- Mouais, bon je rentre à l'intérieur souffla Yuki

\- Au fait pendant que tu chantais, je l'ai fait écouter par Raphaël qui te trouve superbe avoua Isabelle

Elle entra en rougissant sous les sourires des autres, quelques jours plus tard Magnus emmena Alec à Bangkok. Ils étaient assis dans une petite barque guidée par un habitant du pays, il les emmène dans les petits îlots à visiter.

\- Où est ce que tu m'emmène demanda Alec

\- Dans l'une de mes demeures sourit Magnus

Il l'embrassa tendrement, ils débarquaient sur une plage avant de saluer l'homme. Le sorcier lui prit la main et se dirigea vers une villa luxueuse,

\- C'est magnifique complimenta Alec

\- Tu n'as pas encore rien Alexander, viens invita Magnus

Il le fit découvrir son endroit privé qu'il avait acheté il ya plusieurs siècles, la villa était composé de plusieurs chambres avec des vues les plus belles l'une que les autres. La véranda donnait vu sur la plage, le prince se tourna vers lui en l'embrassant amoureusement.

\- C'est magique et merveilleux sourit Alec

\- Ravie que ça te fasse plaisir, car tu es le premier à poser les pieds. Je n'ai jamais emmené personne ici avoua Magnus en le serrant dans ses bras

\- C'est vrai s'étonna Alec

Il haussa la tête et le prit dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers la mer, le directeur en voyant son intention commença à se débattre. Il le jeta dans la mer avant de courir, il courra derrière lui avant de faire le sol de la glace dont il tomba par terre en glissant sur la glace. Il sauta sur lui en l'embrassant tout en riant, ils regardaient le coucher du soleil dans le hamac dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Magnus claqua des doigts pour invoquer les plats locaux, ils se nourrissaient mutuellement en riant.

\- Ça te dirait qu'on aille prendre un bain ensemble proposa Alec

Ils allaient dans le bain ensemble, Magnus l'embrassa sur l'épaule avant de caresser son torse. Alec se retourna pour l'embrasser passionnément, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Ils sortirent du bain rapidement pour aller dans la chambre, il le fit allonger sur le lit,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu avoua Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi, je ne peux pas vivre ma vie sans toi avoua Alec en lui caressant la joue

Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau amoureusement, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou. Il lui fit plusieurs suçons dans son cou ce qui le fit gémir, il lui caressa sa peau avant de descendre sur ses tétons ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Il mordit ses tétons en les faisant rouler sur sa langue, il mordilla sur sa chair en faisant des suçons. Il arriva vers son nombril et mima l'acte avec sa langue, il enleva la serviette qui recouvrait son érection ce qui le fit lécher les lèvres. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant quand il sentit la bouche chaude de son amant, il lécha le gland. Il revint l'embrasser langoureusement,

\- Je te veux ce soir souffla Alec

\- Tu es sûr de toi questionna Magnus en le regardant

\- Magnus Bane, je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de ma vie alors je veux ta bite en moi articula Alec d'un ton plein de convoitise

Il frémit de plaisir devant les mots sales d'Alec, il retourna sur son gland et profita pour insérer ses doigts en lui. Il les fit coulisser ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il agrippa les draps en les gelant à moitiés. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, il enleva ses doigts ce qui le fit gémit de protestation. Il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître une bouteille de lubrifiant, il s'induit avant de se présenter devant l'intimité de son amant.

\- Tu es sûr de toi demanda Magnus encore une fois

\- Magnus, si tu mets ta queue en moi, je te jure sur l'ange que je te viole sur place menaça Alec la voix rauque

Il ricana et le pénétra lentement en serrant les dents devant la chaleur accueillant de son amant, Alec étouffa un gémissement de douleur et essaya de détendre. Le sorcier le pénétra totalement jusqu'à la garde, il attendit un moment quand le prince bougea ses hanches. Il bougea ses hanches en lui ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il s'ajusta et l'entendit hurler de plaisir ce qui le fit sourire intérieurement en trouvant sa prostate. Il continua à marteler sa prostate ce qui le cambrer, le directeur fit éclater ses pouvoirs en refroidissant la pièce. Magnus bougea en sentant la perte de contrôle sur ses pouvoirs, il ralentit légèrement ce qui ne plu pas à son amant en nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

\- Alexander…ma magie tenta de prévenir Magnus

Il perdit le contrôle de sa magie en brisant plusieurs verres qui trônait dans la pièce, certains passait en Alec qui se projeta sur sa perle de plaisir. Il jouit en criant le nom de son amant en se déversant, le sorcier le rejoint après quelque coup de reins. Il s'effondra sur lui haletant,

\- Putain jura Alec

\- Alexander, est ce que tu vas bien ? Ma magie ne t'a fait pas mal s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Attends c'était ta magie qui vient de faire ça demanda Alec

\- J'ai perdu le contrôle et je suis désolé s'accusa Magnus

Il sentit une paire de bras autour de ses épaules,

\- Je voudrais bien que tu perdre le contrôle la prochaine fois sourit Alec

Il le regarda et le vit sincère et plein de désir sur le fait qu'il ait perdu le contrôle de sa magie,

\- Tu as aimé que je perde le contrôle s'étonna Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas pour toi mais j'ai cru voir le portail du paradis, si tu perds le contrôle ainsi la prochaine fois c'est sûr que je vais rencontrer en personne l'ange Raziel ricana Alec

Il rigola et l'embrassa passionnément, il se retira doucement qui arracha un grimace de douleur à son amant.

\- Je t'aime Magnus Bane confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime Alexander Lightwood répondit Magnus

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et l'autre, le lendemain Alec se réveilla avec le soleil sous ses yeux ce qui le fit réveiller. Il sourit en regardant son amant prés, il sourit et alla sous la couette pour le faire réveiller à sa manière.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la ligne de force magique et l'invitation de Lorenzo Rey. Bisous glacées. **


	22. Chapter 21

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Moments intenses pour notre couple favori, Yuki qui martyrise les recrues en l'absence de son frère XD**

**LolliOta: Allez je te laisse dévoré la suite avec la suite des ennuis**

**Lavigne 126: Désolé ma belle mais je ne pouvais pas mettre la douceur au vu le nouveau caractère d'Alec, mais je me rattrape un peu demain dans le chapitre 22 avec une vengeance spéciale niark niark. **

**Alec Barton: Demain il y aura encore un autre tsunami "Satan qui courru vers son bureau pour enfermer ses papiers alors que les filles rigolaient" XD je l'ai beaucoup épicée le chapitre. Ce n'est pas Luke qui va les rapprocher XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 21, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 21**_

Jace regarda sa sœur en train d'entraîner les nouveaux recrus à fortes têtes, certains étaient par terre en grimaçant de douleur et d'autres en train de faire des abdos en tenant des blocs de glace. Il ya certains faisaient la pompe avec un bloc de glace sur le dos en comptant, il grimaça avec ceux qui était en train de se battre contre elle. Il savait que la plupart des recrus ressortaient totalement droit avec le temps au vu que Yuki était un professeur très dure, parfois Jia voulait qu'elle revienne à l'académie pour exercer à temps plein ce qu'elle refusa. Alec entra dans la pièce pour regarder l'entraînement des recrus, il sourit en voyant sa sœur donna des coups de sabre à ses élèves tout en disant les règles du combat. Il se retourna et alla dans son bureau, il eut un moment de blanc en voyant ce que sa jumelle voyait. Il fit demi tour et rejoins dans l'infirmerie en la voyant en train de l'attendre, elle lui donna ses rapports qu'elle devait lui remettre sur l'état des chasseurs. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de retourner dans son bureau, ça ferait deux mois que Valentin est mort et que tout le monde obscur est tranquille. Mais depuis quelques semaines les terrestres disparaissaient mystérieusement à cause de ce démon mystère, Alec essaya de réfléchir sur son sujet mais aucun dans la base données d'Idris ni même dans les autres instituts. Il soupira avant de sourire en pensant à son amant, ça ferait trois semaines qu'il s'était donnés à lui. Le lendemain de leur première nuit ils avaient remis le couvert après qu'il lui ait fait une fellation ce qui le fit réveillé totalement, ils avaient quasiment fait l'amour tout la journée étant son jour de congé avant de rentrer à New-York. Jace avait roulé des yeux en le regardant en grommelant un il était temps alors que Rui ne disait rien mais son visage en valait plus, Isabelle l'avait harcelée pour qu'il raconte sa première fois dont il se fit un plaisir de raconter. Yuki avait sourit et lui tapota sur l'épaule rien que plus avant de retourner exciter tous les hommes de l'institut avec sa poitrine, la porte s'ouvrit sur Max qui était de retour à l'institut.

\- Bonjour Alec salua Max

\- Bonjour Max, ça va tu es venu tout seul questionna Alec

\- Non il y a papa qui doit venir cette après-midi répondit Max

La porte s'ouvrit sur les autres qui sourient en voyant leur jeune frère, il sourit en les serrant et grimaça en voyant Yuki. Elle le prit dans ses bras en l'étouffant de nouveau dans sa poitrine opulente, il fit des gestes pour s'extirper de sa poitrine. Elle l'embarqua malgré lui sous son bras pour l'emmener dans la salle d'entraînement,

\- Pauvre Max, je vais aller le rejoindre pour ne pas Yuki l'étouffe riait Isabelle

\- C'est fou que tout les hommes de l'institut à part nous deux sont jaloux de Max comme il se fait étouffer par la poitrine de Yuki ricana Jace

Il riait aussi amusé et le regarda partir rejoindre Clary qui était partit voir sa mère, Rui lui sourit et assit sur son bureau. Il lit ses pensés avant de sourire,

\- Dans quelques jours peut-être que je vais retourner à Sibéria avec Magnus car je dois lui présenter père répondit Alec

\- Je comprends, je viendrai avec toi souligna Rui

\- Dis plutôt que tu veux allez le voir ricana Alec

Elle rougit en boudant, son frère se pencha pour l'embrasser sur son front. Elle sourit avant de se lever pour aller rejoindre l'infirmerie, il poursuivit ses dossiers jusqu'à tard le soir. Il était concentré dans ses dossiers qu'il ne fit pas attention à l'heure, il entendit toquer à la porte.

\- Entrez invita Alec sans lever la tête

\- On dirait que tu as oublié quelque chose signala Magnus

Il leva la tête et vit son amant devant lui, il se rappela qu'ils devaient sortir tous les deux pour aller à un restaurant en Espagne. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux en soupirant,

\- J'ai oubliée notre dîné conclu Alec

\- Si nous pouvons aller en Espagne, alors l'Espagne viendrait à nous sourit Magnus en claquant des doigts

\- Une table pour deux avec les plats local de l'Espagne, le prince se leva et embrassa son sorcier tendrement. Ils passaient à table,

\- Comment était ta journée demanda Magnus en le servant du champagne

\- Bof comme d'habitude surtout que je dois chercher ce démon qui s'en prends au terrestres et toi ta journée demanda Alec à son tour

\- Que des plaintes comme à mon habitude, j'ai eu quelques clients nouveaux ayant entendu parler de moi répondit Magnus

\- Je n'en doute pas mon amour, tu es le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. Ils savaient que tu es très puissant sourit Alec

Il sourit et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien. Après le dîner Alec rangea ses dossiers et envoya un message à sa fratrie qu'il partait avec Magnus chez eux, à peine qu'ils franchissaient le portail qu'i se jetaient sur l'un et l'autre sauvagement pour faire l'amour. Ils étaient dans leur lit après plusieurs rounds de sexe, Magnus s'allongea prés de son amant essoufflé. Alec avait un sourire extatique et les joues rouges en se tournant vers son amant et se blottit contre lui,

\- Par tous les diables de l'enfer, je n'étais pas épuisé comme ça depuis…en fait aucun de mes amants ne m'a jamais épuisé comme toi réalisa Magnus

\- Je pense que c'est exploit que j'arrive à épuiser le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn ainsi gloussa Alec

Il riait et l'embrassa chastement et le regarda dans les yeux,

\- Je t'aime mon prince avoua Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi mon sorcier souffla Alec

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, au même moment Rui était en train de faire le tour des malades de l'infirmerie avant de partir dans l'ancienne chambre de son jumeau. La chambre de Yuki était en face de la sienne, elle ouvrit la porte pour voir Jace à l'intérieur.

\- Je croyais que tu étais avec Clary conclu Rui en fermant la porte

\- Elle passe la soirée avec sa mère et Luke pour un truc de famille répondit Jace

Elle s'allongea prés de lui dont il vint se blottir contre elle comme un enfant en quête de câlin à sa mère, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse déduit Rui

\- Il n'y a rien, ne t'inquiète pas rassura Jace en fermant les yeux

\- Si tu veux Alec est en train de proposer qu'il reste demain soir avec toi proposa Rui

\- Non, je ne veux pas le déranger avec Magnus après qu'ils ont fait plusieurs rounds de sexe grimaça Jace

Elle rigola avant de continuer à lui caresser les cheveux pour qu'il s'endorme, il se réveilla en sursaut ayant fait un cauchemar. Il regarda Rui qui était endormit blottit contre lui, il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux en sueur. Il repensa à son cauchemar où il assassinait Clary sous la commande de Jonathan, pendant ce temps une femme fredonnait un air de berceuse en caressant l'autel, elle entendit un tintintements d'ascenseur. Elle se retourna pour voir une femme qui s'approcha vers elle, elle s'avança et la blessa au niveau de sa gorge. La femme se pencha en versant son sang dans l'autel qui s'écoulait dans un cercueil, elle alla rejoindre les autres terrestres qui ont disparus ayant la même marque qu'elle au niveau de la gorge. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le démon, il s'inclina à nouveau devant elle.

\- Je te félicite pour ta mission mais rapporte-moi encore plus de cœur pur ordonna la femme

La créature disparut avant de partir vers d'autres proie, quelques jours plus tard Luke soupira en voyant un autre corps similaire. Ollie vient vers lui,

\- Je pense que c'est un tueur en séries qui ont fait ça et que c'est un vampire déduit Ollie

Il leva les yeux aux ciels et préféra la laisser, il se dirigea vers l'institut pour une réunion avec Alec sans savoir que sa partenaire lui suivit de loin. Il se gara et entra pour voir Alec emmenait la reine des fées jusqu'à la salle de réunion, Rui vint l'accueillir.

\- Je te souhaite la bienvenue Luke sourit Rui

\- Merci Rui remercia Luke

Raphaël vint après lui et Yuki les joues rouges vint l'accueillir sous les regards narquois de ses sœurs et de Clary,

\- Princesa Yuki salua Raphaël en lui faisant un baisemain

\- Raphaël, je te souhaite la bienvenue souhaita Yuki les joues rouges

\- Merci, je suis enchanté de te revoir. Te ves muy hermosa hoy al menos esta noche sourit Raphaël

\- Gracias, tú también te ves bien en tu traje rougit Yuki

Il sourit avant d'aller dans la salle de réunion, la princesse soupira un air rêveur en le regardant quand ses sœurs raclèrent la gorge.

\- Eh bien il te fait l'effet on dirait ricana Isabelle

\- Je…Je suis en retard pour l'entraînement déclara Yuki en s'échappant

Elles rigolaient et sourit en voyant Magnus, Alec alla accueillir son petit ami. Ils allaient en réunion avec les autres représentants, ils discutaient sur le sujet du mystérieux démon.

\- Au cours de mon existence je n'ai jamais vu ce démon révéla la reine des fées en posant la photo du démon

\- Dios moi non plus, pourtant j'ai vu bon nombre de démons invoqué par des sorciers pour Camille renchérit Raphaël

\- Je vais faire des recherches de mon côté car je l'ai impression que je l'ai vu quelque part mais je ne sais pas où commenta Magnus

\- Dis-le-moi quand tu aurais trouvé ce démon proposa Alec

Il hocha la tête et changea de sujet, ils parlaient sur le sujet de cohésion et de mettre en place des équipes mixtes en utilisant la rune d'alliance de Clary. Après la réunion la reine des fées s'en alla avec ses soldats, Luke rejoins Clary dans sa chambre avec Jocelyn. Yuki était en train de converser avec Raphaël en espagnol, ses joues étaient rouges. Il lui fit un baisemain avant de partir, elle s'enfuit poursuivit par ses sœurs pour savoir de ce qu'ils avaient discuté. Alec était en train de mettre ses rapports sur son bureau pour discuter avec l'enclave pour le lendemain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Jace.

\- Comment ça s'est passé la réunion questionna Jace

\- Mieux que je l'espérai, Magnus va enquêter de son côté concernant le démon avant de me le dire répondit Alec

\- Alec, je ne vais pas te mentir mais je pense que c'est Jonathan qui est revenu supposa Jace

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait creuser sur cette piste pensa Alec

\- Je ne suppose pas mais je suis sûr qu'il a survécu à ses blessures et il est revenu faire du mal aux terrestres expliqua Jace

\- D'accord, tu vas y aller avec Izzy et Clary avec Yuki pour enquêter sur ce que tu avances déclara Alec

\- D'accord, je vais les prévenir décréta Jace

Il était sur le point de s'en aller quand il se retourna vers son parabataï,

\- Dis mec il y a autre chose qui me trotte en ce moment et je veux te le poser proposa Jace

\- Vas y demanda Alec

\- Mec, comment tu fais pour tenir la cadence ainsi, je te parle du sexe avec Magnus interrogea Jace

\- Rune d'endurance et parfois je n'ai pas besoin de la rune gloussa Alec

\- Alec t'es mon héros déclara Jace

Il le prit dans ses bras admirative avant de partir en rigolant, le directeur rigola de son côté. Il rentra au loft pour voir Magnus en train de discuter avec quelqu'un dans son atelier, d'après le ton qu'il utilisait il n'était pas ravi. Il fit une épée de glace avant de s'avancer quand il le fit disparaître en ayant vu Catarina,

\- Alec, bonsoir salua Catarina

\- Bonsoir Catarina salua Alec

Magnus était assis sur sa chaise contrarié, Catarina mit une main sur l'épaule d'Alec en lui soufflant qu'elle aille partir. Il hocha la tête et le laissa partir, il s'avança vers son petit ami et l'embrassa. Il s'appuya sur son bureau pour le regarder,

\- Qu'est qu'il y a interrogea Alec

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Magnus en se levant

Il l'agrippa par la main pour le faire asseoir, il s'assit sur ses genoux et mit ses bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe demanda Alec encore une fois

\- Je te dis que ce n'est rien rassura Magnus

\- Magnus, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas alors dis-moi décréta Alec

Il soupira et prit une invitation pour le faire montrer, il lit qui était de la part d'un sorcier qui l'invitait à sa soirée. Il haussa les sourcils,

\- Je croyais que tu aimais les fêtes conclu Alec

\- J'aime les fêtes mais pas celui-ci, en clair ce sorcier Lorenzo Rey est mon rivale expliqua Magnus

\- Oui et alors questionna Alec

\- Il a toujours convoité le poste de grand Sorcier de Brooklyn depuis que je suis devenu le grand sorcier raconta Magnus

\- Je t'accompagnerai à cette soirée si tu veux pour le prouver que je suis avec toi non pas pour ton titre mais pour toi seul. En plus je vais venir avec Rui comme elle reste toujours à l'institut proposa Alec

\- C'est super en plus il sera verte de jalousie ayant à mon bras le prince héritier de Sibéria ricana Magnus malicieux

Il sourit au ricanement malicieux de son amant, il l'embrassa passionnément avant de se lever et se mettre entre ses jambes et lui écarta ses jambes pour s'installer.

\- Que comptes-tu faire demanda Magnus en sachant ce qu'il allait faire

\- Je vais te faire oublier ton rival en te faisant rien penser qu'à moi susurra Alec en tirant sur son braguette

Le sorcier gloussa avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière sous la caresse buccale de son amant, pendant ce temps Luke était dans la voiture avec Ollie qui a finis par connaître le monde obscur.

\- J'ai hâte de connaître les Shadowhunter s'impatienta Ollie

\- Ecoute, le monde obscur n'est pas un jeu. Il regorge de danger que tu ne peux pas imaginer déclara Luke

\- Je comprends mais vous êtes faîtes partit de ce monde depuis que vouas avez été mordu supposa Ollie

\- Non, j'étais un Shadowhunter avant d'être mordu par un loup-garou. J'étais déjà dans ce monde depuis que je suis petit révéla Luke perdu dans les vagues de souvenirs

Jace et Isabelle avec Clary arrivaient rapidement, Luke et Ollie sortirent de la voiture. Il était sur le point de parler sur la mission quand Jace leva la main pour il lui dire de patienter, Yuki arriva par la voie des airs ce qui choqua Ollie.

\- Désolé d'arriver en retard mais Rui avait besoin de mon aide s'excusa Yuki en mettant son sabre sur son épaule

Luke hocha la tête pour son excuse alors qu'Ollie leva un sourcil en voyant la tenue de Yuki, elle était dans son habit habituel à savoir un haut de bikini avec un short en cuir et des bottes longues.

\- Bonsoir je suis Ollie se présenta Ollie en leur présentant sa main

\- Nous allons couvrir la zone pour vous, dés que nous repérons ce démon nous vous appelons immédiatement proposa Luke en baissant la main d'Ollie

\- Bien, faisons cela décréta Jace sur le point de rentre dans la boîte de nuit

Les filles le suivirent quand Ollie interpella Yuki, elle enleva sa veste pour la couvrir.

\- Je sais que c'est une boîte de nuit mais ce n'est pas approprié qu'une jeune fille comme vous s'habille de la sorte déclara Ollie

\- Excusez-moi demanda Yuki en haussant un sourcil

\- Laisse-tomber Ollie proposa Luke

Quand elles rentraient dans la boîte de nuit, sa partenaire se tourna vers Luke ne comprenant pas pourquoi il a permis Yuki de rentrer dans ses habits légers.

\- Yuki est une fille des glaces précisément la princesse des glaces précisa Luke

Elle hocha la tête ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait, le quatuor se déploya dans toute la boîte de nuit.

\- Pour le moment je ne vois pas personne avertis Yuki

\- D'accord pareil de mon côté signala Isabelle

\- Attendons encore un peu ah et aussi Yuki évite de faire un strip-tease s'il te plait supplia Jace

Elle éclata de rire dans la radio, ils continuaient de rechercher quand Jace repéra Jonathan qui le regarda sous la forme de Sébastian. Il le suivit avant de se battre contre lui, Clary entra dans la pièce et le vit en train de se battre seul.

\- Clary, il était là signala Jace

\- Je ne vois pas personne Jace, viens allons trouver les filles proposa Clary

Ils sortirent et rentraient à l'institut en faisant choux blanc concernant le démon, une semaine plus tard Magnus et Alec avec Rui arrivaient à la soirée de Lorenzo. Rui avait gardé sa forme d'enfant et était assis sur l'épaule de son jumeau,

\- Nous y sommes soupira Magnus

\- Détends-toi conseilla Rui

\- J'essaye ma belle souffla Magnus

Ils s'avançaient quand les sorciers les repéraient dans la salle, certains sourient à Rui et Alec en les reconnaissant étant les enfants royaux d'Ashura et d'autres par rapport à la guerre.

\- MAGNUS BANE cria une voix masculine

Magnus essaya de l'éviter quand il se retourna malgré lui, il lui fit un sourire crispé. Alec lui prit la main pour le soutenir,

\- Lorenzo, quel bon surprise salua Magnus crispé

Lorenzo lui sourit enchanté de le voir, il fit signe à un serveur pour emmener des verres pour eux.

\- Je suppose que tu as emmené des amis à toi que j'ai entendu parler. Les enfants royaux de l'empereur des glaces conclu Lorenzo

\- Exact, Je suis Alec le prince héritier et voici ma sœur jumelle Rui présenta Alec

\- Je suis honoré d'avoir deux présence royaux dans ma soirée, j'espère que cela conviendrait vos altesses décréta Lorenzo

\- C'est déjà absolument parfait sourit Rui

\- Je suis ravi, veuillez m'excusez s'excusa Lorenzo

Il fit un baisemain à Rui avant de partir, elle attendit qu'il ne fût plus là pour nettoyer sa main ce qui fit rire le couple. Elle sauta de son épaule,

\- Allez, je vais faire un tour voir certains sorciers que j'ai eu le plaisir de parler lors de la fête de victoire à tout l'heure déclara Rui

Alec haussa la tête vers elle et se tourna vers le sorcier qui regardait Lorenzo en train de converser avec d'autres sorciers,

\- Ce type à un ego qui pourrait faire la taille d'une planète à lui tout seul critiqua Magnus

Le directeur remarqua un mouvement prés de la table et vit Madzie,

\- Il est vraiment un…stoppa Magnus

\- Langage coupa Alec

Madzie courra vers eux, Catarina arriva derrière elle en souriant.

\- ALEC se réjouit Madzie

\- Hé Madzie, ma petite sorcière préférée sourit Alec

Il l'a porta dans ses bras en la faisant un bisou bruyamment, tous les sorciers présents dans la salle étaient ébahi de voir le prince embrasser la petit sorcière sans être dégoûté mais ils savaient aussi que ce dernier était le seul chasseur avec sa fratrie d'essayer de changer le monde obscur. Catarina resta prés de son vieil ami,

\- Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu inviteras Alec et Rui à la soirée de Lorenzo sourit Catarina

\- J'invitai Alexander parce qu'il est mon petit ami et Rui parce c'est sa jumelle répondit Magnus

Ils regardaient Madzie et Alec en train de jouer, il sentit une perturbation avant de regarder son verre.

\- Un problème avec ton verre demanda Catarina

Le sol commença à trembler et tout le monde commença perdre le contrôle de leur charme qui masquait leur marque de sorcier, un sorcier essaya de s'échapper quand sa magie le dévora. La magie se dirigea vers Alec et Madzie, un mur de glace s'éleva pour les protégés alors que Magnus se débarrassa de la magie en ayant sa marque active, Rui arriva la main levé sous sa forme normale avec Temari et Hiei qui étaient venu dans l'ombre. Alec le remercia en pensés dont elle hocha la tête, les deux gardes du corps restaient en retrait.

\- Que s'est t-il passé demanda Alec

\- Je n'en sais rien répondit Magnus ne comprenant pas la situation

Ils rentraient chez eux, le lendemain Alec sortit de la douche en boxer tout en essuyant ses longues cheveux. Magnus était en train de faire le lit avec la magie, il leva les yeux en regardant les abdos en béton de son amant. Il poussa un soupir béat,

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- Mm répondit Magnus en essayant de décrocher son regard sur le corps d'Alec

Il leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il respirait son shampoing au bois de santal, il fronça les sourcils en se levant.

\- Il y a un problème avec mon shampoing demanda Magnus

\- Juste que ça sent bon, tu pourrais m'en faire un proposa Alec

\- Pas de problème mais je voudrais être payé pour ça gloussa Magnus

\- Je te paierai en nature qu'en penses-tu susurra Alec

\- J'accepte le paiement gloussa Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient quand la sonnette d'entrée sonna ce qui le fit soupirer, le sorcier commença à insulter la personne quand il ouvrit la porte sur Lorenzo. Il l'invita dans son salon,

\- Je voudrais savoir si c'est toi qui a gâcher ma fête hier soir questionna Lorenzo

\- Je n'ai pas gâché ta fête en quoi que soit objecta Magnus

\- J'ai vu tes yeux Bane, je sais que toi et lui vous partagez la même magie. Asmodée est sur terre ce qui signifie que tu as un lien avec ça accusa Lorenzo

\- Ça fait des siècles que je ne l'ai pas vu mais une chose est sûr c'est que ce n'est pas lui qui a fait le coup se défendit Magnus

\- Si j'apprends que tu es derrière tout ça Bane, ta position de Grand Sorcier risque t'échapper des mains et ce n'est pas ton petit ami qui pourrai y échanger le fait qu'il est un prince héritier cracha Lorenzo en partant

Magnus serra les poings en résistant de l'envoyer une boule de feu dans la figure et l'invita à partir, Alec qui avait tout assisté sortit de la chambre et vient le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Que se passe-t-il interrogea Alec

\- Juste Lorenzo croit que j'ai un lien avec ce qu'il s'est passé par rapport à Asmodée répondit Magnus

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'il t'accuse de faire alliance avec un prince des enfers demanda Alec

Le sorcier ferma les yeux et les ouvrit en soupirant de peur,

\- Asmodée est mon père et c'est quelque chose que je ne suis pas fier grimaça Magnus

\- Oh s'étonna Alec

Il regarda le directeur qui avait un air penseur, il craignit que celui-ci le quitte par rapport à son lien familial avec son père.

\- Asmodée est un prince des enfers, donc techniquement ça fait de toi un prince aussi déduit Alec en marchant vers lui

\- Oui techniquement je suis l'héritier disons-le pourquoi interrogea Magnus confus

\- Je suis un prince Magnus ça veut dire que je peux t'épouser sans que le conseil de Sibéria puisse dire que tu es roturier et notre futur mariage est impossible déclara Alec

L'asiatique tomba des nues devant la déclaration de son amant, il venait de lui avouer son plus gros secret et lui penser à leur futur mariage ensemble.

\- Tu viens de réaliser que je viens te dire qu'Asmodée est mon père décréta Magnus

\- Oui et alors ? As-tu oublié qui est mon père rappela Alec en mettant ses bras autour de son cou

\- Il faut qu'on aille savoir si mon père est sur terre proposa Magnus

\- D'accord mais d'abord je dois te payer pour que tu fasses mon shampoing susurra Alec

Il ricana et l'embrassa en l'attirant encore plus vers lui, ils se séparent à bout de souffle.

\- Au fait tu étais sérieux au sujet du mariage questionna Magnus

\- Oui, je compte t'épouser un jour enfin si tu es d'accord mais avant tout sache que se soit les chasseurs ou les hommes de glaces. Quand ils tombent amoureux c'est pour la vie, ils n'aiment qu'une fois dans leur vie, révéla Alexander

\- Très beau concept mon amour, de tout façon tu es mon prince charmant et je ne vais pas te laisser filer comme ça. Avant de je dois me présenter devant ton père Ashura pour avoir ta main déclara Magnus

Ils rigolaient avant de partir dans la chambre pour faire l'amour.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les insomnies de Jace et le retour de Camille. Bisous glacées. **


	23. Chapter 22

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta : Allez je te laisse dévorer la suite et ravi que tu as aimé le chapitre **

**Maia 0067: Tout le monde est d'accord avec lui XD Allez la suite **

**Lavigne 126: Salut ma belle, ne t'en fais pas Sizzy va se mettre en place doucement allez deux de tes idées dans ce chapitre en plus le chapitre 24 est assez chaud aussi en prime dans ce chapitre un petit bonus que tu vas apprécier surtout avec Camille XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 22, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 22**_

Alec évita un coup de Yuki, il se pivota sur lui-même avant de s'agenouiller sur le sol et regarda sa sœur dans le ciel. Elle lévita dans les airs en le regardant, elle plaça son sabre en bois pour faire sa première danse. Il sauta avant de voir une colonne qui était sur le point de le toucher, il lança une vague de gel sur la colonne qui le fit exploser. Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans le dos en apparaissant derrière lui, il cracha du sang avant de se reprendre et lui donner un coup de genou dont elle para. Ils sourient et disparurent, seul les ondes de chocs violents explosaient prés de l'institut. Rui était dehors en train de les regarder s'entraîner avec Clary, la rousse avait du mal à les voir au contraire de la brune. Elle décrivit malgré tout le combat entre les deux, elle lâcha un gémissement de douleur en sentant sa lèvre se fendre en deux. Elle essuya sa lèvre quand Alec apparut sur le sol ayant la même blessure, Jace sortit à la seconde même en touchant sa lèvre malgré qu'il n'ait rien. Le directeur leva la main en haut pour parer l'attaque de Yuki, il l'écrasa avant de faire un pic de glace en l'envoyant sur elle. Il s'élança et recommença à se battre avec elle, deux mois ont passé depuis que le mystérieux démon a fait son apparition. Personne sont véritable identité, les sorciers ont été touché par une ligne de force invisible depuis la soirée désastreuse de Lorenzo, le couple avait enquêté en croyant que c'était le père de Magnus. Fort heureusement pour le sorcier ce n'était pas son père mais la magie était plus démoniaque et ancienne, la femme continua de rassembler des disciples autour d'elle aidé du démon hibou. Alec qui voulait aller à Sibéria repoussa encore une fois son voyage en voulant régler le problème avant de partir avec Magnus lui présenté Ashura, il termina son combat contre Yuki avant d'aller prendre une douche dans son ancien chambre qui est celle de Rui. Magnus apparut dans l'institut et salua Rui qui l'embrassa sur la joue, Jace le salua de la tête avant de partit avec Clary, celle-ci était inquiète pour lui au vu ses cauchemars depuis un moment. Isabelle le vit dans la salle des opérations,

\- Magnus, je suis ravie de te voir salua Isabelle

\- Isabelle ma belle, tu es splendide dans cette robe que je t'ai persuadé de prendre complimenta Magnus

\- Tu avais raison, elle me va comme un gant sourit Isabelle en se tournant sur elle-même

\- Je te propose de sortir pour faire du shopping à Milan, il y a une collection d'été qui vient de sortir qui est génial déclara Magnus

\- Je vais aller proposer à Rui de venir avec nous avec Clary et Yuki, en profite pour empaler mon frère il est partit prendre sa douche gloussa Isabelle

\- Très chère, tu as là les mots qu'il faut, je vais de ce pas l'empaler sur mon épée susurra Magnus en se dirigeant vers la chambre

\- Mets un sort d'insonorisation conseilla Isabelle

\- Tu es sûr j'ai envie de faire savoir à tous les chasseurs que je suis un excellent amant qui sait faire grimper au rideau leur directeur ricana Magnus

Elle éclata de rire, le sorcier se dirigea vers l'ancien de son amant. Il s'assit sur le lit ayant entendu l'eau s'écoulait, Alec ressortit de la douche avec une serviette noué à la taille et une autre en train d'essuyer ses cheveux. Il leva les yeux en voyant Magnus sur le lit,

\- J'aurai cru que tu sortiras nu de la douche pour te contempler bouda Magnus

\- Tu ne m'as pas assez contemplé hier soir, je te rappelle qu'on l'a fait quatre d'affilés souligna Alec en jetant sa serviette sur le lit

\- Je sais que je suis une bête ricana Magnus

Il mit son boxer quand le sorcier choppa sa brosse de cheveux,

\- J'en ai envie de brosser tes cheveux, tu permets proposa Magnus

Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit pour laisser son amant lui brosser ses cheveux longs, Magnus lui peigna les cheveux et lui prit une mèche pour les sentir. Ses cheveux sentaient le shampoing de la vanille avec de l'abricot ce qui le fit salivait,

\- Tu n'as pas utilisé mon shampoing remarqua Magnus

\- J'utilise ton shampoing quand je suis seul parce que le parfum me fait penser à toi, j'aime le sentir sur moi pendant que je suis dans mon bain. Tellement que ça me fait à penser à toi que je bande comme pas possible avoua Alec en le regardant par-dessus

Il eut le souffle coupé devant la révélation de son petit ami, il se concentra sur les cheveux de son amant. Il aimait ses cheveux qui est doux au toucher et soyeux, il respira encore une fois leur odeur. Son souffle chaud chatouilla la nuque d'Alec qui le fit haleter doucement, il fit des tresses avant de l'écarter doucement pour embrasser sa nuque. Il gémit doucement, Magnus l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser dans lu nuque et dans le cou. Il se fit face à lui et l'embrasser passionnément, il le poussa sur le lit en le surplombant complètement. Le sorcier lui caressa sa cuisse ce qui le fit gémir, Alec se redressa et déchira sa chemise et embrassa son torse.

\- Alexander, c'était une chemise assez cher gronda Magnus

\- Tu le répareras avec ta magie répondit Alec en continuant à l'embrasser

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et reçut encore un baiser, il prit les hanches de son amant pour le basculer sur le lit. Il l'embrassa passionnément, il descendit vers sa gorge et fit plusieurs suçons dans son cou. Il arriva vers son torse et commença à titiller ses tétons, il lécha le téton qui se durcit. Il le téta avant de passer à son jumeau, il en profita pour masser son érection à travers son boxer ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir. Il descendit en traçant chaque contour de ses runes et ses abdos avec sa langue, il se débarrassa de son boxer et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Magnus se lécha les lèvres en voyant l'érection, il le prit en bouche. Alec se lécha les lèvres et gémit de plaisir en agrippant les cheveux de son amant, il s'en fichait que son cri résonnait dans tout l'institut. Le sorcier se retira avant de l'embrasser encore une fois,

\- Retourne-toi susurra Magnus

Il se retourna en se mettant à quatre pattes, il l'embrassa sur sa nuque et fit glisser ses lèvres vers ses fesses. Il sépara les deux globes de chairs, il colla ses lèvres sur l'intimité de son amant. Il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur ce qui le fit crier encore plus, le directeur s'effondra sur place en serrant ses draps sous le plaisir. Il aspira complètement l'intimité et se retira pour embrasser ses testicules en suçotant l'un d'eux, il glissa un doigt dans son intimité complètement humidifier par sa salive. Il griffa sa prostate ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir, il rajouta un autre doigt en le écartant son anus. Il glissa un troisième doigt pour le dilater, après un moment il enleva son pantalon et s'enduit son lubrifiant. Alec se retourna et lui lança un regard taquin, il attrapa ses jambes pour le pénétrer ce qui le fit gémir tous les deux. Il entama ses coups de reins à l'intérieur de lui, le chasseur rejeta sa tête en arrière en criant de plaisir. Il s'ajusta pour frapper à sa prostate, il hurla de plus belle en sentant sa prostate se faire maltraiter par son amant. Il bougea ses hanches en rencontrant celui de Magnus, il le repoussa sur le matelas en l'épinglant et bougea ses hanches de plus en plus vite. Il embrassa le torse de Magnus, il rejeta sa tête en hurlant de jouissance. Le sorcier continua jusqu'à jouir en lui, Alec s'effondra sur lui en souriant extatique. Il se retira et s'allongea prés de lui,

\- Je crois que tes cheveux me donnent envie de toi gloussa Magnus

Il rigola légèrement en l'embrassant, il entendit la porte toquer ce qui le fit séparer.

\- Merci les gars de nous avoir fait partager comment vous vous envoyez en l'air et aussi très joli voix Alec s'écria Jace derrière la porte

\- Merci beaucoup Jace, ça me touche beaucoup sourit Alec ce qui fit ricaner Magnus

Il les nettoya tous les deux avant de sortir, Jace était appuyé contre le mur en face de la porte avec un sourire narquois. Le sorcier fit un sourire vantard en touchant les fesses de son petit ami, ce dernier l'embrassa sur la joue pour aller à son bureau. Ils se dirigeaient tous au bureau quand ils passaient à la salle d'opération, beaucoup de chasseurs évitaient de regarder leur directeur ou soit rougissaient ou encore les regardaient avec envie. Yuki était en train de rouler par terre en riant en les voyant ainsi, il lança un clin d'œil à sa belle-sœur. Ils rentraient dans son bureau, Jace s'assit alors que Magnus l'embrassa en lui murmurant de bien travailler avant de s'en aller par portail. Alec fit face à son parabataï,

\- Que me veux-tu demanda Alec

\- Rien, juste je voulais savoir si la rune d'endurance est si efficace comme tu le prétends. Je veux juste en savoir questionna Jace

\- Nous ne venons pas d'utiliser la rune d'endurance à l'instant, c'était naturelle disons que mes cheveux l'ont enflammé ses sens raconta Alec avec une lueur malicieux

Il haussa la tête avant de partit, il soupira en voyant les rapports sur son bureau. Il entama son travail en lisant les rapports, au même moment le démon-hibou marcha vers l'autel où la femme était en train de fredonner un air de berceuse. Il s'inclina vers elle,

\- Tu fais de l'excellent travail, mon hibou mais apporte encore des cœurs purs. Avec leurs sangs je m'assure que mon fils reviendrait à la vie et ferait payer ceux qui lui on du mal déclara la femme

Il ne dit rien et s'inclina encore vers elle, Ashura était assis sur son trône. Il ouvrit les yeux en faisant une grimace,

\- Je n'aime pas ça mais alors là pas du tout, je sens qu'une nouvelle guerre se profile au loin déclara Ashura

Catarina était en train de passer avec ses patients, elle vérifia les constantes d'un de ses patients.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas monsieur ça va aller mieux rassura Catarina

Elle tira les rideaux pour ne pas qu'on l'a dérange, elle frotta ses mains pour produire de la magie. Elle le soigna ce qui lui redonna des couleurs, une ligne de magie s'empara d'elle qui la fit perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Elle essaya de s'arrêter malheureusement tout ses pouvoirs ne l'écoutaient plus. Son patient était au bord de la critique, elle réussit à s'extirper à temps le coup fatal. Magnus arriva avec Alec et Rui ainsi que Jace et les filles, Rui guérit le patient de Catarina normalement avant de venir la voir.

\- Comment va-t-il s'inquiéta Catarina

\- J'ai stabilisée son état, il ira mieux. Ce n'est pas ta faute, son état s'était amélioré grâce à toi rassura Rui en frottant son bras

\- Mais j'aurai pu le tuer s'accusa Catarina

\- Cat ma chérie, ce n'est pas ta faute. Cette magie est en train de nous fait perdre nos moyens et il faut l'arrêter avant que ça s'en pire proposa Magnus

\- J'ai eu une idée déclara Alec

Ils rentraient tous à l'institut, le directeur rassembla tout le monde et expliqua ce qu'il compter faire pour éliminer la ligne de force grâce à le cœur angélique par la magie de Magnus.

\- Ouais mais si ça foire c'est nous qui nous explosent à la place objecta Raj c qui approuvent beaucoup de chasseurs

\- Tu ne peux pas fermer ta sale gueule pour une fois et suivre les ordres de mon frère insulta Yuki

\- Toi et tes paires de brochettes, allez voir si je suis insulta Raj

Tous firent un silence et s'écartaient de lui, Yuki baissa ses yeux avant de lever la tête lentement.

\- Paire de brochettes articula Yuki

Raj se fit projeta contre le mur assez violemment par Yuki, Jace le ceintura pour ne pas qu'elle aille tuer le chasseur. Tous approuvaient la décision d'Alec qui avaient peur de finir comme Raj, le couple descendit en bas.

\- Bon on y va, tu es prêt demanda Magnus en retroussant ses manches

\- Quand tu veux répondit Alec

Il invoqua sa magie quand il le propulsa contre la magie ancienne, Alec commença à entrer dans le système et vit que son accès était interdit. Au même moment les filles et Jace vinrent voir Raj qui s'était remis de son voltige par Yuki,

\- Remets le système normal ordonna Jace

\- Non, je ne veux pas risquer ma peau pour des sorciers refusa Raj

Il se dégagea de Jace en le repoussant violemment, il était sur le point de le frapper quand son corps se fit congeler et tourna la tête vers Rui qui avait repris son apparence normale.

\- Dis-moi le code d'accès demanda Rui

\- Pas question, ne réfuta Raj

Isabelle essaya de le modifier mais aucun moyen de le modifier, Alec au même moment alla ouvrir la porte d'accès pour utiliser le cœur angélique manuelle. Il le fit geler avant de le briser et abaisser manuellement, le cœur angélique se mit en action en repoussant la ligne de force aidé de la magie de Magnus. Des personnes étaient en train de donner leurs sangs sur l'autel sous le regard de la femme, la ligne de force fut repousser vers elle.

\- NON cria la femme

Les personnes se firent balayer dans un souffle, elle serra les poings en déferlant ses pouvoirs démoniaques. Magnus s'effondra par terre épuisé, son amant vint le voir en souriant.

\- J'ai réussi ricana Alec

\- Pardon s'excusa Magnus

\- Bon avec un peu d'aide gloussa Alec

Il le plaqua par terre en l'embrassa fougueusement, il se redressa en claquant des doigts. Les caméras de sécurités où ils sont furent éteins,

\- Hors de question qu'on nous interrompt déclara Magnus en fermant la porte à clefs

Alec rigola et lui crocheta la nuque pour l'embrasser, il fit évanouir leurs vêtements. Ils étaient nus et excités, Ils s'embrassaient quand le noiraud laissa ses mains se gorgent de ses pouvoirs de glace en caressant le corps de Magnus,

\- Putain grogna Magnus de plaisir

Il ne le laissait pas s'amuser avec ses pouvoirs et fit couler ses pouvoirs sur lui, ses flammes lui léchaient chaque centimètre de son corps. Le directeur se cambra de plaisir, ils s'embrasaient furieusement, Magnus le pénétra après s'être lubrifié. Il entama ses hanches en qui le fit crier de plaisir, l'asiatique ramena sa jambe pour le pénétré encore plus en martelant sa prostate. Il cria de plaisir en se cambrant, il se retira de lui ce qui le crier de protestation. Il ricana avant de le faire retourner à quatre pattes en le pénétrant encore plus, il lâcha un cri de plaisir en le sentant encore plus profondément en lui. Il toucha directement sur sa prostate, il bougea un peu plus vite et le regarda jouir en s'effondrant par terre. Il donna des coups de reins avant de se déverser en lui à son tour, il s'effondra à son tour ce qui les fit sourire. Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, il se retira ce qui lui arracha un grimace de douleur.

\- Je t'aime mon prince confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi mon prince gloussa Alec

Ils s'embrassaient encore une fois avant de se nettoyer avec la magie de Magnus, ils remontaient en haut. Ils virent Isabelle et Yuki explosaient de rire. Clary avait un air malicieux et Rui gloussa silencieuse, Jace tapa des pieds énervé.

\- Bon je comprends que vous êtes en couple que vous faîtes ça dans la chambre mais pas dans le cœur angélique, bordel c'est un lieu saint et vous l'avez souillé par vos galipettes railla Jace

\- Magnus devait se recharger les batteries et je l'ai aidé. Je ne vois pas en mal de l'aider révéla Alec nonchalamment

\- Et il est très doué à ça renchérit Magnus en souriant

Jace se mit les maudire avant de partir avec Clary sur ses talons, les filles explosent encore de rire alors que Rui balança la tête. Elle embrassa son jumeau sur la joue après s'être penché vers elle,

\- Tu as la chance que j'ai eu le temps de reprendre ma forme d'enfant décréta Rui

Il ricana longuement et alla au loft avec son amant, Jace était en train de pester contre son parabataï. Clary était allongé sur son lit,

\- Malgré tout ce que tu dis, tu es heureux pour eux sourit Clary

\- C'est vrai j'aime voir ma fratrie heureux sourit Jace

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, il se réveilla en sursaut après avoir fait un cauchemar sur Clary. Plusieurs jours passaient que Jace commença à faire des insomnies par rapport à ses cauchemars, Alec ou Rui à tour de rôle s'endormit avec lui car seule leur présence le permettait à dormir correctement sans cauchemars. Il était en train de s'entraîner avec Yuki, celle-ci le mit par terre et mit son pied sur son torse.

\- Tu es plus lent aujourd'hui que d'habitude, tu es sûr que ça va demanda Yuki

\- Ouais, juste que je ne suis pas très humeur à gagner répondit Jace

\- Si tu le dis, bon je retourne à mes élèves décréta Yuki en remettant ses sandales

Le blond ferma les yeux en plein centre de la salle d'entraînement, Alec vient le voir et le trouva allongé.

\- Tu fais la sieste questionna Alec

\- Non, j'attendais que tu viens pour qu'on s'envoie en l'air nargua Jace

\- D'accord mais je ne crois pas que ton service à trois pièces puisse me satisfaire, j'ai des critères assez haute se moqua Alec

\- Oh tu l'apprécie avant qu'on s'envoyait en l'air ricana Jace

\- J'étais bourré nargua Alec

Il s'allongea prés de lui avec sa tête prés du sien mais l'envers, il leva son doigt pour former des flocons de neige dans la salle.

\- C'est frais souffla Jace

\- Je sais c'est juste pour masquer ton odeur répugnant de transpiration ricana Alec

\- Hé je suis l'être le plus parfait beugla Jace

\- Mais oui, mais oui se moqua Alec

\- Bouffon insulta Jace

Il sauta sur lui pour le chatouiller, le prince réussit à esquiver en disparaissant en le narguant. Ils commençaient à se chamailler quand un message de feu arriva, il lit le message qui était de l'enclave.

\- Alors que se passe-t-il demanda Jace

\- C'est un message destiné à Magnus concernant à une des prisonniers qui veut le voir répondit Alec

\- Je vois, bon je te laisse voir ton amant d'ailleurs entre nous Alec quel est sa taille juste sur une échelle à un et dix questionna Jace

\- D'après toi, ce n'est pas sur une échelle que je peux le décrit sa bite. Sa taille est bien plus grosse que la mien et je peux te dire que j'adore le sucer tous les matins répondit Alec en s'en allant

\- PUTAIN T'ES PERVERT ALEXANDER GEDEON LIGHWOOD s'écria Jace

Il ricana avant de se dirigea vers le loft, il rentra dans l'atelier de son amant. Ce dernier était en train de remuer une mixture dans son chaudron, il haussa la tête pour le regarder.

\- Tu arrive très tôt aujourd'hui remarqua Magnus en regardant l'horloge

\- Un message de l'enclave indiqua Alec en montrant le message de feu

Il lit le message en haussa un sourcil,

\- Je me demande qui est le prisonnier qui veut me voir se demanda Magnus

\- Ça doit être important enfin bref, tu décide quoi questionna Alec

\- Je verrai plus tard pour le moment, j'en profite que tu reste avec moi. J'ai réservé une table à Venise, la ville la plus romantique de l'Italie gloussa Magnus

\- Après le repas tu propose quoi interrogea Alec en papillonnant des yeux

\- Eh bien je propose qu'on vient de boire un verre et discuter qui peut-être se déboucher dans la chambre qu'en penses-tu demanda Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il l'embrassa amoureusement avant de partir à Venise, ils rentraient à assez tard et firent l'amour sauvagement dans le lit avant de s'endormir. Jace venait de se réveiller en sursaut et regarda Clary qui dormait dans ses bras, il se calma et le regarda dormir. Il frémit en se rappelant son cauchemar, il entendit la porte s'ouvrit sur Rui qui avait un verre dans sa main.

\- Bois ça, ça te calmera et t'aidera à te rendormir sans rêve conseilla Rui en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller Clary

Il le but avant de se rendormir calmement, elle lui caressa ses cheveux et vit la rousse les yeux ouverts.

\- Je suis inquiète à son sujet, il fait des cauchemars s'inquiéta Clary

\- Je comprends mais j'ai fait cette concoction pour l'aider à s'endormir sans rêve jusqu'à quand se demanda Rui en caressant les cheveux de son frère

Elles étaient inquiètes pour Jace, quelques jours plus tard Magnus se rendit à Idris avec Alec. Jia les accueille avec Imogène,

\- Bonjour vous deux salua Jia

\- Bonjour Jia salua Alec

\- Bon dîtes-moi qui est ce prisonnier qui vous pose problème demanda Magnus impatient d'en finir

\- C'est Camille Belcourt, l'ancienne chef du clan de New-York répondit Imogène

Magnus grimaça alors qu'Alec gela le sol sous ses pieds en entendant le nom de l'ex de son amant, les deux femmes leur montrèrent le chemin. Le sorcier regarda son petit ami avant de rentrer dans la pièce où Camille était attachée pour ne pas s'échapper,

\- Mon amour, enfin tu es venu pour me voir susurra Camille

\- Epargne-moi ta voix mielleuse, et dis-moi ce que tu veux questionna Magnus d'un ton froid

\- Oh voyons, nous avons toute l'éternité pour parler mon chéri. Tu te rappelle à Londre comment nous avions fait passé pour le duc et la duchesse de Cambridge rappela Camille

\- Oui, je me souviens aussi comment tu m'as trompé plus tard avec ce russe et que tu m'as laissé. Ou encore tu as blessé mes enfants dont j'ai recueilli accusa Magnus

\- Tu crois que ce chasseur va t'aimer plus que moi Magnus, n'oublie pas qu'il est mortel et toi tu es immortel décréta Camille

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas avant de se refermer assez fortement sur Alec, la blonde fut étonnée de le voir changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait vue.

\- Salut sale garce salua Alec

\- Alec demanda Camille surpris par son apparence

\- Oh tu es étonnée de voir mon apparence, je vais te faire court. Mon père qui est mon ancêtre est l'empereur des glaces, et par le grand Atavisme j'ai hérité de son pouvoir de glace. Il y a deux ans de ça, je suis partit dans sa dimension sur son invitation et là-bas je me suis entraîné à maîtriser mes pouvoirs bref pour dire que j'ai beaucoup changé. Pour répondre à ta stupide question, mon père est immortel trait qu'il m'a donné pétasse insulta Alec

Elle se reprit en montrant ses dents ce qui le donna satisfaction, il s'approcha de son amant et le massa à travers à son pantalon. Magnus poussa un grognement sous le massage excitant d'Alec, il écarquilla les yeux quand il déboucla sa ceinture et défit son pantalon pour prendre son érection. Le directeur le masturba devant la blonde qui gronda de rage,

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne l'as pas eu dans ta main ? Hein parce que moi je le suce tout les matins révéla Alec en le lâchant

Magnus était sur le point de ranger son érection quand une main vint claquer ses mains,

\- Qui t'a dit de ranger ça gronda Alec d'un ton froid

Il frémit devant son ton, le chasseur se tourna vers le vampire. Il marcha vers elle et se pencha pas trop prés pour qu'elle puisse l'attaquer et ni trop loin pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'entendre,

\- Qu'importe ce que tu diras ou tu feras pour le récupérer car il est à moi maintenant et je vais te le prouver alors savoure bien son visage et que ça te marquera pour les prochaines décennies susurra Alec

Il retourna vers son petit ami et prit son érection en bouche ce qui le poussa un grognement de plaisir, Camille siffla de haine en voyant le noiraud faire une fellation à son ex-amant. Elle débattait avec ses chaînes pour lui arracher les yeux, Alec gloussa et bougea sa tête sur l'érection en le prenant profondément dans sa gorge. Le sorcier tira sur ses cheveux en arborant un visage de plaisir avant de se tendre pour se déverser dans la bouche de son amant, ce dernier l'avala le tout avant de relâcher le sexe ramolli. Il se lécha les lèvres en regardant Camille qui était furieuse,

\- Bon séjour ironisa Alec en prenant la main de Magnus

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la mort de l'ange Ithuriel et l'identité du démon-hibou. Bisous glacées. **


	24. Chapter 23

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Jace est très jaloux de son frère, le mystère du démon-hibou va se dévoilait au fur à mesure **

**LolliOta: Tant de mot pour décrire Camille XD, allez la suite pour que tu puisse dévoré**

**avigne 126: J'ai déjç écrit sur leur rencontre et aussi je crois que tu vas reconnaître la personne qu' Ashura va parler XD et pour tes idées j'attends avec impatiente qui sont les matières première pour mon imagination ce qui donne le résultat des lemons pas possible XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 23, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 23**_

Alec écouta un rapport de la part d'une équipe qui était en patrouille, il hocha la tête et les congédia en les envoyant se reposer pour le moment. Il envoya les rapports à l'enclave, Yuki entra dans le bureau avec son sabre en bois. Il leva un sourcil en voyant que celle-ci était recouverte de poussière, elle balaya le sujet et lui fit son rapport sur sa mission avant de lui prendre une douche. Il stoppa son travail en allant se dérouiller un peu, il alla à la serre pour voir Hiei qui apparut devant lui. Il lui proposa un duel ce qui accepta l'escrimeur, ils allaient dehors de l'institut. Ils commençaient à se battre tous les deux dans les airs, Temari qui était en plein nettoyage de son éventail sortit dehors à son tour pour les regarder combattre. Yuki après sa douche vient les observer en souriant jusqu'à les restes de la fratrie, les filles suivaient facilement le combat contrairement les autres. Un mois ont passé depuis qu'Alec et Magnus sont partis Camille, la blonde voulait que Magnus devient son avocat pour la défendre mais celui-ci refusa complètement. Elle fut furieuse quand Alec fit une fellation à son amant avant de partir complètement de la cellule, Jia et Imogène avait raclé leur gorge ayant entendu tout la conversation. Il leur sourit narquoisement en s'en foutant d'elles, ils rentraient très vite à New-York. A peine qu'ils franchissaient le portail qu'ils se jetaient sur l'un et l'autre pour faire l'amour bestialement, Jace avait raillé sur le fait que son frère était devenu trop pervers alors sa jumelle était amusée et remercia le ciel qu'elle était sous sa forme d'enfant qui bloquer certains partis de leur lien ce qui l'avait ricané. Hiei venait de lancer une attaque basé sur son feu de ténèbres, Alec atterrit en faisant un dôme de glace pour se protéger. Il vola de nouveau dans les airs et se battit avec lui encore une fois, ils s'affrontaient en disparaissant plusieurs fois en laissant des ondes de chocs. Un pic de glace vint sur la fratrie qui paniqua, Temari ouvrit son éventail et lança un gigantesque vent pour dévier le pic de glace. Alec apparut en les regardant et para l'attaque de Hiei, ils se battirent pendant un quart d'heure. Le prince s'arrêta de se battre avant de récupérer son garde du corps qui commença à tomber en chute libre, il l'attrapa et le ramena au sol.

\- Par l'ange il va bien s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Il est simplement endormi répondit Alec

\- Je vais le ramener à l'infirmerie proposa Temari en prenant Hiei endormit

Jace les regarda disparaître,

\- Allez le voir comme ça, on a dû mal à contraire que Hiei peut détruire la moitié d'un armée avec son feux de ténèbres constata Jace

Ils étaient tous d'accord avec lui, les clochettes de Rui bougèrent soudainement ce qui attira les deux autres.

\- Rui, tes clochettes remarqua Alec

\- Il y a des jours qui vont êtes mouvementés prédit Rui en rentrant dans l'institut

Izzy fronça les sourcils ne comprenait pas de ce que sa sœur voulait dire,

\- Qu'elle voulait dire demanda Isabelle

\- Elle à la faculté par ses clochettes de sentir les mauvaises vibrations répondit Yuki

\- Ces clochettes perçoit les vibrations en même temps elles gardent une partie de son énergie renchérit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Clary

Ils rentraient dans l'institut, ils allaient faire chacun occuper leur boulot respectifs, Alec alla dans son bureau après avoir fait un saut dans la salle de bain pour se débarrasser de son odeur de transpiration. Il entama son travail quand il entendit toquer à la porte,

\- Entrez invita Alec

Un homme aux cheveux blonds entra dans le bureau, Alec croisa ses mains sur son menton en le regardant. Il lui dit au sujet de la sécurité pour le moment,

\- D'accord déclara Alec

Il hocha la tête et resta en mettant ses mains dans son dos,

\- Je suis heureux d'être sous vos ordres, vous avez permit à des personnes comme moi de sortir de la lumière remercia le blond

\- Je n'ai rien fait de particulier, il fallait simplement que l'enclave bouge ses fesses et comprenne le changement ainsi qu'ils marchent avec son temps au lieu de vivre dans le passé expliqua Alec

Il était parfaitement d'accord avec son chef, il sortit du bureau. Un portail s'ouvrit dans son bureau, Magnus en sortit habiller dans ses tenues excentriques.

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus

Il s'allongea sa chaise de bureau, le sorcier s'assit sur lui pour l'embrasser chastement et s'appuya sur son bureau.

\- Alors Raj et ses collègues aiment leur nouvelles affectation punitive demanda Magnus

\- On ne peut pas dire que c'est une affectation punitive mais un moyen pour leur apprendre que les ordres doivent être respectés répondit Alec

\- Je vois gloussa Magnus

Il se leva et alla dans ses bras pour l'embrasser amoureusement, Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans son cou quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Jace et Isabelle avec Yuki. Le blond était en train de regarder la scène avec agacement alors que les filles étaient amusées, Yuki avait les mains croisées sur sa nuque.

\- On a repéré une activité démoniaque sur le Bronx avertis Jace

\- D'accord, vous pouvez y aller accorda Alec en train de se faire tripoter

Son parabataï sortit rapidement avec Isabelle et Yuki, ils avertirent Clary de la mission. Ils arrivaient très rapidement sur le lieu et vit le démon est en train de s'attaquer à un terrestre, Jace commença se charger de lui avec les filles. Yuki disparu et le trancha le bras qui le fit hurler de douleur, Jace le termina rapidement. Ils rentraient au plus vite à l'institut, le blond se dirigea vers l'infirmerie s'étant blessé par le démon et que la rune de guérison n'arrivait pas à guérir. Rui s'avança vers lui,

\- Un démon t'a fait ça demanda Rui en traitant sa blessure

\- Ouais, ce n'est pas la première fois tu sais rassura Jace en grimaçant

Elle mit un bandage dessus sur la blessure, il remit son t-shirt vitement. Elle le regarda inquiète, il soupira et lui caressa son visage,

\- Pense à te reposer un peu, je suis inquiète à ton sujet s'inquiéta Rui

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi rassura Jace en l'embrassant sur le front comme Alec

Elle lui sourit faiblement et le laissa partir, au même moment le démon se dirigea vers le lieu où sa maîtresse faisait des sacrifices du sang. Il s'inclina devant elle, cette dernière s'approcha vers lui.

\- Nous avons peu de temps, il me faut trouver un autre moyen pour ramener mon fils alors tu vas me rapporter un morceau de l'âme de Clary Morgenstern mais avant ramener moi encore un autre cœur pur expliqua sa maîtresse

Il s'inclina avant de prendre le visage de Jace, ce dernier se réveilla devant la porte de sa chambre ne souvenant pas de revenir vers le lieu. Il balança la tête ne sachant ce qu'il se passait avec lui, Clary était de plus en plus inquiète pour lui envoyant ses pertes de mémoires et ses insomnies. Elle se dirigea le restaurant de la meute de Luke, ce dernier l'attendait après avoir eu son appel.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Luke

\- Je suis inquiète au sujet de Jace, il est devenu bizarre. Il a des insomnies et des pertes de mémoires ne sachant pas de ce qu'il a fait la veille ou il ya une heure raconta Clary

Il hocha la tête e joua avec sa cuillère, sa fille adoptive le regarda comme si il lui cachait quelque chose.

\- Tu me cache quelque chose conclu Clary

\- Ecoute Clary, je ne sais pas si je dois te parler de ça ou pas mais je vais te le dire tout de même. Céline la mère de Jace était comment dire mentalement instable par moment raconta Luke

\- Je ne crois pas demanda Clary

Il lui expliqua ce qu'il le sait sur la mère de Jace, elle le pensa qui pourrait avoir un lien avec son petit ami mais en pensant plus profondément et elle repensa au démon-hibou. Elle réfléchit la question en buvant sa tasse de thé, elle le reposa avant de voir la mare de thé dans sa tasse.

\- Tu m'as dis que ta mère était une sœur de fer n'est ce pas questionna Clary

\- Oui, Amatis a rentrer dans l'ordre après son divorce avec le père de Jace. Mais à sa mort elle les a quitté raconta Luke

\- J'ai besoin de voir Amatis déclara Clary

Ils allaient à l'institut pour demander une autorisation auprès d'Alec pour aller à Idris, ils entraient dans le bureau et referma la porte vite-fait. La rousse soupira longuement alors le loup-garou était mal à l'aise,

\- D'après ton expression ce n'est pas la première fois déduit Luke

\- Qu'ils s'envoient en l'air tout le temps ouais, à force on s'y habitue révéla Clary en haussant les épaules

Ils venaient de trouver le couple en train de coucher ensemble sur le bureau directoriale, la porte s'ouvrit sur Alec dont les cheveux étaient ébouriffés.

\- Vous pouvez entrer invita Alec

Ils rentraient et vit Magnus allongé sur le canapé en souriant narquoisement, ils demandaient l'autorisation de partir à Idris dont Alec les autorisa. Ils partirent où Jocelyn les rejoins sur place en se rendant chez Amatis, elle les accueillit en jetant un regard vers Luke et Jocelyn.

\- Avant de commencer Luke est ce que je pourrais te parler une minute proposa Amatis

Il hocha la tête et suivit sa sœur dans sa cuisine, elles entendirent des murmures étouffés et une gifle dans la tête. Luke revint en frottant la zone endolori, il prit une grande respiration et regarda Jocelyn. Il lui prit ses mains en s'abaissant à sa hauteur,

\- Jocelyn, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aime toujours. La dernière fois que je t'ai demandé en mariage ce n'est pas par pitié mais c'était parce que je t'aime réellement voilà avoua Luke en se retirant

Il partit rapidement alors que Jocelyn était toujours sous le choc, sa fille lui secoua doucement. Amatis la convaincs d'aller rejoins son frère et de dire ses sentiments,

\- Clary…commença Jocelyn

\- Si tu n'y vas pas maintenant, je jure que je te tue maman menaça Clary

Elle courra derrière l'homme qu'elle aimait à présent, les deux autres s'assirent en sirotant le thé.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va arriver à le rattraper demanda Amatis

\- Elle a passé presque tout sa vie à me rattraper, elle est une grande sprinter répondit Clary

\- Bon passons la raison de ta présence, en quoi est ce que je peux t'aider questionna Amatis

\- Eh bien je veux invoquer l'ange Ithuriel répondit Clary

\- L'ange Ithuriel s'étonna Amatis

\- S'il te plait supplia Clary

\- Eh bien c'est assez compliqué car les anges n'aiment pas à être invoqué, à part les trois instruments mortels qui peut contraindre l'ange Raziel à obéir rien ne peut garantir que tu peux ressortir vivant de ça expliqua Amatis

\- C'est pour Jace, j'ai besoin de lui poser des questions comme Valentin nous a fait des expériences sur lui et moi en usant le sang de l'ange Ithuriel raconta Clary

\- Je vais t'aider accepta Amatis

Elles se levaient pour aller dans la forêt loin de la ville d'Idris, la sœur de Luke dessina un cercle d'invocation et prit un parchemin ancien et le donna à Clary. Au même moment la maîtresse du démon-hibou ressentit une connexion quand l'un de ses disciples s'approcha vers elle avec un verre de vin,

\- Madame proposa son disciple

\- Plus tard, j'ai à affaire en ce moment déclara la femme

Elle sauta dans le vide de son immeuble en se transformant en créatures hideuses, Clary se tient dans le cercle d'invocation et récita les inscriptions inscrits sur le parchemin. Elle vit une étoile filante et une explosion de lumière, elle plissa les yeux avant de voir un ange rangeant ses ailes. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années en armure marcha vers lui,

\- Ithuriel reconnu Clary

\- Clarissa, comment oses-t m'invoquer de la sortie fulmina Ithuriel

\- Je suis désolée mais j'avais des questions à te poser s'excusa Clary

Il avait une expression furieuse avant de se radoucir, il esquissa un sourire en coin,

\- Ce n'est rien mon enfant, je comprends pourquoi est ce que tu m'as appelé rassura Ithuriel

\- Est-ce que c'est sa résurrection qu'Ashura a effectué que Jace est dans cette état demanda Clary

\- Non, Ashura n'a rien fait qui pourrait être la cause de l'état de Jace mais sa résurrection l'a laissé sans protection de ce fait il est devenu vulnérable. Pour l'instant il a une grande menace qui le pèsent en ce moment expliqua Ithuriel

\- Le démon-hibou déduit Clary

\- Non le démon-hibou n'est que son instrument révéla Ithuriel

\- Qui est ce questionna Clary

Il était sur le point de le révéler quand une main hideuse le transperça en prenant son cœur, une créature hideuse fit exploser l'ange Ithuriel ce qui provoqua une onde de chocs. Clary se fit projeta au sol sur plusieurs mètres, la créature s'approcha d'elle. Elle le prit le haut,

\- Qui es-tu interrogea Clary

Elle plongea sa main dans le corps de la rousse en arrachant une partie de son âme ce qui la fit hurler de douleur, la créature s'en alla en laissant Clary seul par terre. Amatis et Jocelyn avec Luke apparurent rapidement en ayant sentit l'onde choc, ils le ramènent chez Amatis. La rousse se réveilla en grimaçant, elle raconta de ce qu'il s'est passé ce qui choqua Amatis et le couple. Ils rentraient plus tard à New-York, au même moment Ashura ouvrit les yeux et serra les poings en faisant déferler ses pouvoirs en rendant la pièce gelé.

\- Ithuriel, sale garce insulta Ashura

Il se calma un moment avant de se lever de son trône, il marcha avant de faire un portail. Un homme s'assit sur son trône dans une salle sans plafond d'où le ciel était en feu, il se leva pour prendre un livre poussiéreux. Il sentit une présence derrière son dos, il leva la tête en refermant son livre.

\- Ça faisait un bail qu'on s'est vu, ça fait quoi ? Un millénaire ? Un trois millénaire demanda l'homme en se retournant

Ashura était assis sur son trône,

\- Pour dire ça ferait plus de six millénaires en clair depuis que le très-hauts vous a fait chuter du Paradis déclara Ashura

Il posa son livre en le regardant, il le contourna pour faire face à l'empereur des glaces.

\- Que me veux-tu… stoppa l'homme sur le point de dire le véritable nom d'Ashura

\- Ashura, je m'appelle Ashura. J'ai abandonné mon véritable nom pour le moment comme toi Sidonay se moqua Ashura

Il serra les poings en le regardant, des flammes cramoisies l'entourant alors qu'Ashura le regarda en s'entourant de glace. Leurs deux pouvoirs provoqua un vapeur condenses,

\- Dis-moi ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Es-tu venu par hasard prêter allégeance aux enfers demanda l'homme

\- Bien sûr que non mais je suis venu voir depuis ton royaume si cette garce est bien sortit, je l'ai ressentit de ma dimension. D'ailleurs fais-lui passer un message qu'elle ne s'approche pas de mes enfants si elle ne veut pas retrouver son cher et tendre Samaël plus vite qu'elle croit décréta Ashura

\- Tu peux aller lui dire toi-même signala l'homme

L'empereur le regarda et commença à ricaner sombrement, il se leva du trône.

\- Je vais repartir pour le moment mais nous allons nous retrouver plus vite que tu ne le crois Sidonay gloussa Ashura

\- Comment ça demanda l'homme en fronçant les sourcils

\- Je ne te dirai rien mais un jour tu comprends de ce que je parlais, mon cher parents ricana Ashura en s'en allant

L'homme serra les poings et fit exploser sa magie, il se concentra en faisant apparaître ses yeux de chat. Il éclata de rire sombrement,

\- Je vois de quoi est-ce tu parlais Ashura, bien j'accepte accepta l'homme aux yeux de chat

Pendant ce temps Clary accompagnait Luke ayant entendu que le démon-hibou sévissait, ils arrivaient sur le lieu. Ollie était déjà présente sur le lieu, elle tira sur le démon qui évita ses balles.

\- OLLIE PARS D'ICI ordonna Luke

Elle refusa quand le démon se jeta sur elle, un poignard vola vers lui dont il évita. Clary fonça sur lui et commença à le combattre,

\- DEUXIEME DANSE : HAKUREN s'écria Yuki

Une avalanche s'élança sur le démon qui le repoussa avec son pouvoir démoniaque, la rousse voulut s'attaquer quand il le plaqua contre les grillages.

\- Qui es-tu cracha Clary

Le démon prit le visage de Jace ce qui la choquer, il le relâcha en voyant une pique de glace. Il s'enfuit en laissant sa proie, Yuki légèrement blessée vient vers elle.

\- Est-ce que ça va questionna Yuki

\- Ce n'était pas Jace, rassure-moi ce n'est pas Jace conclu Clary les larmes aux yeux

\- J'aimerai te mentir mais c'était la vérité, c'était lui révéla Yuki abattue

\- Non s'exclama Clary en la repoussant

Elle s'en alla à sa recherche, Yuki voulut la retrouver mais Luke l'empêcha pour qu'elle puisse prévenir tout le monde de la situation. Entre-temps Clary se mit à la recherche de Jace dont elle le retrouva sur le toit,

\- Jace, je sais tu n'es pas le démon-hibou. Dis-moi la vérité supplia Clary les larmes aux yeux

Il se tourna vers elle et l'attrapa par la gorge, il le fit suspendre par-dessus dans le vide.

\- Je t'en prie, Jace pleura Clary

\- Tu n'es rien pour moi cracha Jace

\- C'est faux, tu m'aime Jace s'il te plait supplia Clary les larmes s'écoulant de ses joues

\- Je n'aime personne articula Jace avant de la lâcher dans le vide

Elle tomba en regardant l'homme qu'elle aimait avant d'atterrir sur une voiture, Jace s'en alla rejoindre sa maîtresse. La rousse appela Simon qui se dépêcha immédiatement pour le rejoindre et l'emmener à l'infirmerie de l'institut, Rui arriva en urgence.

\- Mais là sur le lit ordonna Rui

Il lui mit et laissa la sœur d'Alec la soigner, elle guérit tous ses blessures. Après ça ils réunissent tous dans la salle d'opération, Alec ferma les yeux abattue de savoir que le démon-hibou était son parabataï.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne le savais pas que c'était lui rassura Rui en lisant ses pensées

\- Il est une part de nous deux, j'aurai été plus attentive à ça décréta Alec

\- On ne savait pas que cela pourrait arriver Alec, ni toi, ni Rui, ni Izzy ou encore moi étaient au courant de ce qu'il se passait avec Jace rassura Yuki en plaquant ses mains sur la table

Il hocha la tête en ouvrant les yeux, Clary se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes en les regardant.

\- Il était vulnérable car Ashura l'avait fait ramener à la vie, je ne l'en veux pas cependant pleura Clary

Le directeur fit le tour de la table et l'enlaça dans ses bras pour la consoler,

\- Père aurait fait la même chose pour nous alors cesse de pleurer consola Alec en l'embrassant dans ses cheveux

Elle hocha la tête et renifla et essuya ses larmes, ils déterminaient un plan pour capturer Jace. Ce dernier était devant sa maîtresse qui l'embrassa en lui ordonnant de ramener un os de Valentin, il s'inclina avant de partir pour d'Idris. Alec et les filles allaient à Idris, ils étaient dans le bureau de l'inquisitrice.

\- Nous avons besoin de la configuration de Malachie proposa Alec

\- Pourquoi donc questionna Imogène

Elles le regardaient dont il hochait la tête, Magnus les avait révélé par un dessin de Clary sur le dessin de la créature que c'était la reine des enfers Lilith.

\- Jace se fait contrôler par la reine des enfers Lilith, la mère de tous les démons révéla Alec simplement

\- Par l'ange tout puissant souffla Imogène sous le choc

Elle s'assit sur sa chaise, elle passa une main sur son visage de savoir que son petit-fils était en train les mains de la reine des démons.

\- Très bien, je vous accorde la configuration de Malachie. Mais avant tout comment ça s'est produit interrogea Imogène

\- Nous ne savons rien madame mentit Alec

Elle hocha la tête et les laissa partir, entre-temps Jace arriva dans son bureau. Elle fit face à lui comme si elle ne savait pas qu'il était le démon-hibou,

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, tout va bien questionna Imogène

\- Je voudrais juste que tu lève la barrière pour que je puisse voir mes parents, j'ai envie de me recueillir sur leur tombe décréta Jace

\- Je vois, ça tombe bien ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas partit voir la tombe de ton père. Je viens avec toi proposa Imogène en louchant sur les armes derrière Jace

\- Nous irons une prochaine fois ensemble, je veux aller seul déclara Jace

Elle se leva en le contourna son bureau, elle le regarda en souriant crisper.

\- Vraiment tu as hérité l'obstination de ta mère et de ton père quoique plus du coté de ton père remarqua Imogène

\- Tu me le dis assez souvent sourit Jace

Elle sourit avant de faire vie pour prendre une arme, le démon attrapa l'arme étant plus rapide qu'elle et la poignarda dans le ventre.

\- J'espère que tu demanderas pardon à mes parents surtout à ma mère de l'avoir abandonnée quand elle avait plus besoin de vous cracha Jace

Elle tomba par terre en toussant du sang, il s'en alla en la laissant dans une mare de sang. Elle prit sa stèle fébrilement et envoya un message de feu à Alec, il attrapa et le lit quand Rui lit ses pensés disparus sous la curiosité des autres.

\- Jace est ici conclu Alec

\- Merde, qu'est ce qu'on fait demanda Isabelle

\- Yuki prends Clary, nous allons en vitesse par la voie des aires décréta Alec en prenant Isabelle par la hanche

Ils s'envolaient rapidement et atterrit dans le cimetière où Jace était en train de déterrer ce qu'il restait du corps de Valentin, Yuki le fit gelé pendant que Alec et les filles l'enfermaient dans une barrière avec les épées séraphiques. Les gardes arrivaient, Clary fit un portail et les envoyait dans l'appartement de Magnus. Magnus arriva et les vit,

\- Où est biscuit interrogea Magnus

\- Elle est à Idris et ne t'en fais pas pour elle Rui est là-bas aussi répondit Alec

\- Vous croyez que vous allez me retenir à l'intérieur de cette barrière ricana Jace

\- Bien tu es bien dedans rappela Yuki

Il se renfrogna en la regardant d'un regard noir, Luke et Simon arrivaient et demanda des nouvelles de Clary. Celle-ci fut emprisonnée par Jia mais grâce à la révélation d'Imogène qui fut soignée à temps par Rui, elle fut libérée rapidement. Les autres étaient rassemblés dans l'atelier de Magnus pour déterminé une stratégie pour libérer de l'emprise de Lilith,

\- Notre lien de parabataï mais il me faut Rui pour ça décréta Alec

\- Je vais lui envoyer un message de feu pour ça, j'espère qu'elle a réussit à soigner l'inquisitrice souhaita Isabelle

\- Nous allons attendre proposa Magnus

Ils retournaient dans le salon où Jace était dans le salon, Simon et Luke étaient partis pour essayer de trouver une solution de leurs côtés.

\- Vous allez échouer, ma reine viendrait me cherchée déclara Jace

\- Ouais, je l'attends de pieds fermes ta stupide reine, nous allons causer de manipuler les gens à son avantage cracha Yuki

\- Petite princesse Yuki qui fait la dure alors qu'elle ne peut pas aligner deux mots devant l'homme qu'elle tombait amoureuse se moqua Jace

Alec ceintura sa petite sœur qui voulait aller se jeter sur le blond pour le tuer,

\- Laisse moi ravaler son petit sourire fulmina Yuki

\- Ce n'est pas Jace rappela Alec

Rui arriva par le portail en laissant Clary avec sa mère à Idris, ils allaient dans l'atelier pour expliquer la marche à suivre. Ils retournaient dans le salon,

\- Bien nous allons commencer souffla Magnus en se retroussant les manches

\- Je me demande pourquoi est ce que tu l'aide alors que tu sais que je passerai toujours avant toi alors qu'il est ton lit nargua le démon

\- Magnus sait me faire grimper au rideau alors que toi t'es juste mon frère, c'est comme si tu me demandais de coucher avec toi. Alors l'inceste très peu de tout manière comme je te l'ai dit j'ai des critères assez haut, si ce n'est pas sa bite à lui alors tu peux de courir se moqua Alec

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la résurrection de Valentin et la fureur de Rui. Bisous glacées. **


	25. Chapter 24

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Alors à Sidonay était trop facile à deviner au vu que j'ai mis un indice, relis-le chapitre et tu vas comprendre qui est ce XD Les lapins n'ont pas de limite **

**LolliOta: Les deux vont bien se marier mais je ne vais pas mettre leur mariage enfin ça dépends de mon humeur, sinon voilà un autre pour dévorer**

**Lavigne 126: Ma mère a cru que j'étais devenu folle en riant bêtement en écrivant, la relation entre les deux vont se développer au fur à mesure ne t'en fais pas je vais réfléchir sur tes idées. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 24, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 24**_

Clary était en train de réfléchir de son côté au sujet de Jace, elle soupira en espérant que Magnus et les autres aient réussis à le sortir de son envoûtement. Elle alla voir Imogène et lui demanda pardon, cette dernière était toujours en soin intensifs malgré les soins de Rui. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et grâce à la princesse qui avait réussit à soigner la plaie à temps, les médecins ont pris le relais. Jia avait interrogé la jeune fille qui lui répondit la vérité sans dire sur la manipulation de Jace par Lilith, de ce fait elle libéra Clary mais elle laissa dans une chambre sous haute surveillance n'ayant pas finis avec elle. Jocelyn essaya de faire libérer sa fille par tous les moyens mais fut peu rassurée qu'elle soit sous haute surveillante, de leurs côtés Luke et Simon trouva l'autel de Lilith et vit un fond au dessous qui recueillait le sang de ses disciples. Ils les attaquaient, ils se défendirent. Le vampire tua l'un d'eux ce qui fit hurler Lilith de rage, elle fit exploser son pouvoir démoniaque sous la colère avant de se reprendre. Elle fut énervée et se transforma pour partir, Ashura de son côté éclata de rire sombrement en sentant l'énervement de la reine des enfers. Il suivit son déplacement et fit venir son commandant, ce dernier s'inclina devant lui. Il lui donna des ordres dont il s'inclina encore plus en les acceptant, il s'en alla en laissant l'empereur seul. Il ferma les yeux en se connectant dans l'esprit de son fils pour savoir en été la situation, ils avaient essayé une première tentative mais le démon s'était cogné contre la barrière pour stopper le processus. Isabelle eut une idée et ramener des chaînes qu'avait laissé Aldertree à l'institut, ils enchaînaient le démon. Pendant Lilith se rendit au royaume des fées et tua bon nombre de soldat de la reine des fées, celle-ci mit la main sur le corps d l'un de ses soldats. Elle leva la tête en voyant Lilith s'approcher d'elle menaçant, elle recula jusqu'à son trône. Un autre soldat passa devant pour protéger sa reine avant de se faire tuer par Lilith,

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas me faire annoncer mais je suis très furieuse de ce qu'il se passe fulmina Lilith

\- Edom t'a donné un teint splendide, je pense que tu devrais retourner là-bas proposa la reine des fées

\- Tu aimerais n'est ce pas ? Dire que ton prédécesseur aimait bien m'offrir du thé et l'hospitalité contrairement à toi critiqua Lilith

\- Ne me tue pas décréta la reine des fées

\- Pourquoi donc parce que tu as une alliance avec les Nephilims ironisa Lilith

\- Non mais avec une personne bien plus puissante que toi d'ailleurs si tu me tue, tu ne sauras pas où est ton hibou signala la reine des fées

\- Dis-moi où il est demanda Lilith

\- Elle le dit où il est quand elle était sur le point de mourir quand une pique de glace vint frôler la tête de Lilith, cette dernière se retourna pour voir Byakuya et quelques soldats de Sibéria.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici mais je sais maintenant qui est ton allié souffla Lilith en s'envolant

Byakuya fit un signe pour tirer des flèches de glaces sur elle, ils tirent des flèches avant de la voir disparaître. Il fit signe de s'arrêter avant de se tourner vers la reine des fées, il s'inclina respectueusement devant elle.

\- Nous sommes intervenues pour respecter l'alliance entre nos deux peuples déclara Byakuya

\- Je comprends commandant Kuchiki, dite à ton maître que je le remercie d'avoir honoré son engagement de son alliance envers moi. Mais la guerre se profile de nouveau alors il serait grés qu'on reste sur le pied de guerre déclara la reine des fées

\- Bien évidemment majesté répondit Byakuya

Pendant ce temps le démon-hibou s'était réveillé entre-temps et vit qu'il était attaché,

\- Vous croyez que cela suffira pour me retenir ici se moqua le démon

\- Non, juste le temps pour te faire dégager du corps de Jace comme tu ne paye pas assez ton loyer nargua Yuki

Magnus s'avança et retroussa les manches pour envoyer sa magie vers les jumeaux et Isabelle avec Yuki ainsi que sur Jace, les quatre se retrouvaient dans l'esprit de Jace. Isabelle retrouva Yuki facilement,

\- Ils sont où les jumeaux demanda Yuki

\- Derrière toi répondit Rui

Elles se retournaient et resta bouche-bée en voyant que les deux se ressemblaient vraiment, elles se reprirent et chercher Jace partout avant de tomber sur une scène d'enfance de Jace. Isabelle et Alec sourient en se souvenant de la scène

\- Nous avions faufilé pendant l'absence de nos parents pour s'entraîner raconta Isabelle en regardant sa version d'enfant en train de se battre

\- Ce que tu étais mignon Alec complimenta Yuki

\- Merci sourit Alec

\- Il faut retrouver Jace signala Rui

Ils se firent séparer rapidement quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Jace avec lui et plusieurs corps de Clary, il pleura en les regardant.

\- S'il vous plaît tuez-moi, si elle me retrouve je n'aurai pas la paix supplia Jace en pleurant

Il prit son épée dans sa main en le confiant à Isabelle, Rui alla dans ses bras et le fit regarder dans ses yeux.

\- Jace, nous n'allons pas t'abandonné et ni te tuer, tu es précieux alors bats-toi pleura Rui

\- Nous te le promettons que tout ira bien renchérit Alec

Ils prirent les mains ensemble, Magnus était en train de grimacer par l'épuisement de sa magie. Il espéra que son amant se dépêchait rapidement avant d'être à cours de magie, sa porte baie-vitrée explosaient en le projetant contre le mur. Lilith entra dans la pièce et prit Magnus par sa magie,

\- Tue-moi mais laisse Alexander tranquille proposa Magnus

\- Si je ne crains pas de rentrer en conflit avec ton père, je l'aurai fait déclara Lilith

\- Alors prends ce qu'il t'appartient et pars accepta Magnus

Une pique de glace les fit séparer, elle se tourna vers son agresseur pour voir Alec avec les yeux rouges signe qu'Ashura l'avait possédé.

**\- Ça faisait bien longtemps Lilith** s'exclama Ashura à travers Alec

\- Cette voie ? Est-ce toi…stoppa Lilith

**\- Ne prononce pas mon nom véritable mais je suis Ashura pour le moment** révéla Ashura en la coupant

\- Je vois, ça m'étonne de te voir depuis la chute de Lucifer. Toi qui n'avais pas bouger le petit doigt pour m'aider ou aider Samaël accusa Lilith

**\- T'aider ? Aider Samaël ? As-tu la mémoire courte ? Je suis neutre dans votre lutte depuis la grande guerre de rébellion, je m'en fiche royalement de ce qu'il t'ait arrivé. Je n'ai pas quitté le paradis pour me joindre à vous, je suis ma propre voie mais je suis sous sa protection malgré tout pauvre conne. Je ne sais pas ce que tu compte faire mais tu as déclaré la guerre à moi encore petite garce en touchant à mes enfants** déclara Ashura

\- Tes enfants, ce sont des batards mais j'accepte de rentrer en conflit avec toi. On se verra Ashura cracha Lilith en partant avec Jace

Ashura cessa la possession ce qui fit évanouir le corps de son fils, plus tard ils se réveillaient tous et vit la disparition de Jace. Magnus les raconta ce qui s'est passé avec l'apparition d'Ashura et sa menace, Rui se mit à pleurer dans les bras d'Alec avec Isabelle.

\- On va le retrouver n'est ce pas Alec demanda Yuki

\- Bien sûr, nous l'avons promit promis Alec en serrant Rui et Isabelle dans ses bras

Le démon était retourné auprès de Lilith, elle caressait le cercueil remplie de sang qui cachait un corps.

\- Il me faut un membre de Valentin et Clary Fairchirld déclara Lilith

\- Je m'en occupe de suite ma reine déclara le démon

Magnus alla dans le bureau d'Alec pour voir les filles assis en essayant de creuser la tête pour libéré Jace du maléfice, Isabelle leva la tête et vit qu'il avait des cernes sous les yeux.

\- Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui n'a pas bu de café remarqua Isabelle

\- J'ai déjà bu six tasses ma chérie, je crois que ça suffira comme ça. Je sais comment libérer Jace du maléfice de Lilith, il faut une masse de magie assez suffisant pour faire rompre la connexion expliqua Magnus

\- D'où tu vas avoir cette masse de magie questionna Rui

\- Je vais envoyer un message à tout les sorciers que je connaisse pour faire cette masse de magie ainsi le transférer en moi répondit Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux tout ça questionna Yuki

\- Non mais du moment que je contrôle la puissance répondit Magnus

Alec ne répondit rien à son amant qui le regardait et hocha simplement la tête,

\- Espérons que ton idée marche souhaita Alec

\- Ça va marcher je te le promets promis Magnus

Pendant ce temps Clary était en train de faire les cents pas dans la chambre, la porte s'ouvrit sur Jia qui entra en faisant claquer ses talons au sol.

\- Comment va l'inquisitrice demanda Clary

\- Elle commence à aller mieux maintenant et grâce à la princesse Ruika répondit Jia

\- Je suis soulagée enfin peut-être pas maintenant je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec Jace décréta Clary

\- Dis-moi la vérité Clary et je ne te promets de rien référé à l'enclave et je le fais sur l'ange si c'est pour te rassurer promis Jia

Elle lui raconta le vœu d'Ashura de ramener Jace à la vie, ses insomnies, la découvert qu'il était le démon-hibou et la mort d'Ithuriel par la main de Lilith, Jia passa tous les couleurs avant de soupirer et se reprendre. Elle s'assit un moment sur le lit pour reprendre ses esprits avant de se redresser,

\- Je pense qu'il y a un moment pour savoir ce que veut réellement la reine des enfers déduit Jia

\- C'est quoi questionna Clary

\- Tu as la capacité de créer des runes n'est ce pas ? Alors tu vas faire une chose que nous pourrions avoir des réponses tout les deux répondit Jia

Elle l'emmena dans une salle et fut rejoins par Jocelyn, elles rentraient dans la pièce. Clary mit la main sur son nez et sa bouche pour ne pas respirer l'odeur de chair putréfiés, elle vit des chairs et d'os d'un couleur verdâtres le tout dans un sac. Ne pouvant plus elle vomit dans un seau que lui présenta la consule, elle essuya sa bouche en se tourna vers elle.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ça grimaça Clary ayant un haut-le-cœur

\- C'est Valentin enfin de ce qu'il reste de lui après qu'Ashura l'ait réduit à chair et d'os répondit Jia

Elle s'approcha de la viande putride et dessina la rune sur un morceau de chair encore intact, l'amas d'os et de chairs se rassemblaient ensemble pour former le corps de Valentin. Ce dernier se mit à crier d'un cri inhumain avant de voir qu'il était dans la salle, les chasseurs d'ombre l'attachent sur une table attaché.

\- Valentin Morgenstern, vous avez été ressuscité par la volonté de l'enclave afin de répondre à certains questions déclara Jia

\- Bien sûr mais qu'en la présence de ma femme et de ma fille adorée sourit Valentin

\- Evite de sourire parce que tu sens la viande purifié que suis-je bête ? Tu étais en état de décomposition se moqua Clary

Il riait alors que Jocelyn fit signe à Jia qu'elles vont gérer le mort-vivant, après son départ Clary s'approcha de lui.

\- Pourquoi est ce que Lilith veut absolument Jace questionna Clary

\- Car elle veut ramener à la vie la seule chose qu'elle a toujours désiré dans sa vie répondit Valentin

\- Qu'est ce que c'est interrogea Jocelyn

\- D'après toi ma Jocelyn gloussa Valentin

Elle réfléchit avant d'haleter en réalisant ce que souhaitait la reine des enfers,

\- Un enfant conclu Jocelyn

\- Alors je lui ai donné son rêve sourit Valentin

\- Jonathan déduit Clary

Jocelyn donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de son ex-mari, celui-ci ricana narquoisement.

\- Tu as lui donné mon fils sale connard fulmina Jocelyn

\- Fils que tu n'as jamais reconnu, il était le guerrier ultime parfait déclara Valentin

\- Un fils que tu n'as pas hésité à sacrifier, je te rappelle que tu n'as pas pu réaliser ton rêve nargua Clary

Il serra les dents en la regardant, Jocelyn était sur le point de rompre la rune quand il lui donna un coup de boule et se libéra en prenant sa stèle. Il prit Clary en otage et traversa tout le couloir, il sourit en voyant qu'il était immortel grâce à la rune de sa fille. Il fit exploser le mur de la prison et sourit en voyant Idris, le soleil se reflétait sur lui.

\- Prodigieux sourit Valentin en regardant ses mains

Clary lui décrocha un coup de pied et rompit la rune rapidement, il tomba en crachant du sang. Ses chairs commençaient à tomber alors qu'il essayait de lui prendre la stèle,

\- Tu es une vraie Morgenstern déclara Valentin en redevant une masse de chair

\- Je suis aussi une Fairchirld décréta Clary avec dédain

De gardes vinrent l'entourer et fut soulager que la rousse s'est débarrasser de Valentin, elle les rassura avant de les voir tomber et vit un autre garde qui enleva son casque qui était le démon. Il fouilla parmi l'amas de chair pour retirer un os avant d'enlever Clary en emmenant avec lui, Alec reçut une alerte sur sa tablette en signalant la disparition de la rousse. Il gela la pièce dont Rui vint le rejoindre,

\- Il faut faire vite avant que ça n'en pire décréta Alec

\- Je sais répondit Rui

Magnus était en train de tourner sa mixture dans son chaudron avant de rater encore une fois,

\- Magnus, tu as tout essayé et ne ça marche pas commenta Catarina

\- Bordel, j'ai envie de remonter le temps pour m'empêcher de donner à cette pétasse la potion railla Magnus

\- Je comprends mais ce n'est pas ta faute rassura Catarina

\- Fais chier et maintenant aucun sorcier ne veut pas m'aider à cause de cet enflure de Lorenzo gronda Magnus

\- Il ne reste qu'un seul choix Magnus rappela Catarina

\- Il n'est pas question que j'aille le voir pour demander son aide, je préfère encore ramper devant les pieds de Lilith pour ça refusa Magnus

\- Tu sais que je t'aurais suivit mais maintenant j'ai Madzie et je ne peux pas l'abandonner décréta Catarina

\- Je comprends ma chérie mais merci pour tout remercia Magnus

Il se rendit plus tard dans un quartier pour voir Lorenzo,

\- Je ne suis pas sensible au charme glaciale d'Alec Ligtwood ou plutôt le prince, Lilith ne me cause aucun problème déclara Lorenzo

\- Je te rappelle que si elle arrive à ses fins, tout le monde obscur sera mis en danger avertis Magnus

\- Je m'en moque royalement comme je viens te dire déclara Lorenzo

Sous la colère le sorcier envoya une boule de feu à son homologue, ils commençaient à se battre quand Magnus l'envoya plus loin. Il fit un portail,

\- Tu es finis Bane, et ce n'est pas le titre royal de ton petit ami qui va te sortir de là critiqua Lorenzo

Il s'en alla dans le portail, Alec vint le voir par la voie des airs et se posa sur le balcon. A son visage qu'il conclu que cela n'avait pas fonctionné,

\- D'après ton expression que cela n'avait pas fonctionné conclu Alec

\- Je suis désolé Alexander s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien, je vais tuer Jace de tout manières si il faut en arriver là décréta Alec en l'embrassant sur la joue

Il était sur le point de s'en aller,

\- Il y a une autre manière avertis Magnus

Il se retourna vers lui et comprit ce qu'il comptait faire,

\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu aille voir ton père. Magnus, il n'est pas question que tu te sacrifie refusa Alec en secouant la tête

\- C'est le seul moyen que nous avons, laisse-moi essayer au moins proposa Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, ils allaient dans l'atelier pour que le sorcier fasse le pentagramme. Il termina de faire le pentagramme et vient prés de lui,

\- Je reviens vite comme toi sourit Magnus

\- Reste avec moi, nous trouvons une autre solution supplia Alec

\- Mon amour viens avec moi proposa Magnus

Il l'emmena de nouveau sur le balcon, il lui montra les étoiles dans le ciel.

\- Quand tu es partit, j'ai pris l'habitude de regarder les étoiles en pensant à toi alors quand tu es revenu c'est devenu mon passe-temps car il me fait penser à toi confessa Magnus

Il sourit et l'embrassa en lui caressant la joue, il ouvrit sa main en créant un vague de froid autour de lui. Magnus regarda autour de lui pour une lumière scintillante s'illuminer dans le ciel, il cligna les yeux avant de revenir à la normale.

\- Je te fais montrer l'étoile glaciale qui brille sur Sibéria souffla Alec

\- Mon amour murmura Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, le sorcier le prit et le fit s'asseoir sur son balcon en continuant de l'embrasser. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et lui fit plusieurs suçons dans le cou,

\- Magnus, fais-moi l'amour comme tu ne me l'avais jamais fait auparavant chuchota Alec dans son oreille

Il hocha la tête et continua ses baisers dans cou en mordillant son épaule, il continua l'embrasser quand il fit un mouvement de main pour les mettre nu tous les deux. Ils haletaient tous les deux en se frottant mutuellement leur deux érection, Alec descendit et se retourna vers lui en montrant son cul. Il le fit bouger son cul ce qui le fit ricaner, il glissa un doigt lubrifier en lui ce qui le fit haleter. Il griffa sa prostate avant de rajouter un autre doigt en lui, il fit des mouvements de ciseaux en lui ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Il rajouta un autre doigt en lui, il les fit glisser avant de le retirer.

\- Dis moi la formule magique chuchota Magnus à son oreille

\- Je veux ta queue en moi haleta Alec

Il riait perversement et le pénétra ce qui les fit crier de plaisir, il entama ses coups de reins et le directeur serra la rambarde du balcon en criant de plaisir. Il ramena le torse de son amant vers lui pour prendre son érection et le masturba en même temps que ses coups de reins, il s'ajusta un peu pour glisser contre la prostate. Alec hurla de plaisir et commença à baver sous les coups de reins de Magnus, ce dernier accéléra de plus en plus vite en se cognant sa perle de plaisir. Il se déversa dans la vie dans un cri de jouissance, le sorcier continua en écoutant les gémissements de son amant par son hypersensibilités par son orgasme. Il se déversa en lui après quelques coups, il grogna dans son cou en le serrant dans ses bras. Ils étaient essoufflés par leurs activités charnelle, il prit son amant et l'emmena dans la chambre et le fit allonger dans leur lit. Il se reposa un moment prés de lui avant de se lever pour partir à Edom pour voir son père, il claqua des doigts pour activer le pentagramme. Il soupira en le regardant,

\- Tu allais partir sans me dire au revoir commenta Alec

Il se retourna pour le voir habillé d'un drap avec ses cheveux sur le côté appuyé sur l'embrasure de la porte,

\- Je pensais que tu dormais constata Magnus

Il s'approcha vers lui en laissant le drap tomber par terre pour montrer sa nudité, il l'embrassa langoureusement son amant.

\- Entendu, mais reviens-moi vite décréta Alec

\- Je reviens vite Alexander promis Magnus

Il le regarda partir en s'enroulant encore une fois dans le drap,

\- Je t'aime mon prince confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi mon prince sourit Alec

Il disparu dans le pentagramme de feu, le noiraud se prépara et alla à l'institut. Maryse et Robert étaient sur le pied de guerre était revenu à l'institut ayant appris la nouvelle, Maryse et Luke avaient trouvé la piste de la cachette de Lilith. Ils allaient tous,

\- Bien nous allons nous séparer, Simon donne ça à Clary décréta Alec

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un stylo refusa Simon

\- Ce n'est pas un stylo mais une stèle répondit Isabelle

Rui et Alec allaient retrouver Jace, Yuki accompagna Isabelle et Luke jusqu'à l'immeuble pendant que Simon avec sa vitesse vampirique alla libérer Clary. Le démon sauta de l'immeuble et apparut devant les jumeaux,

\- Bonsoir vous deux, je suis content de vous voir sourit Jace

Alec tira une flèche vers lui dont il attrapa, Rui qui était sous sa forme d'enfant prit son éventail et reprit sa forme normale. Son jumeau était sur le point de s'élancer quand elle le stoppa,

\- Jace, je sais que tu m'entends mon frère. Ne laisse pas cette garce te manipulée ainsi tu es un Herondale et un Lightwood, écoute ma voix et reviens à la surface je t'en prie mon frère reviens demanda Rui en le regardant

Le démon fit un sourire démoniaque avant de sentir que Jace se rebellait contre le maléfice, il se tient la tête.

\- Combats-le, je sais que tu n'es capable. Tu n'es pas Jace Herondale pour rien le meilleur chasseur de tous les temps encouragea Rui

Le démon se mit à hurler avant de faire exploser son énergie démoniaque, il les regarda avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Ça n'as pas marché ta petite ruse de voix mielleuse ricana le démon

\- Alors nous allons te botter le cul jusqu'à que tu décide de quitter le corps de Jace déclara Alec

Ils firent l'incantation en sortant leur respectivement, ils s'élançaient sur le démon qui essaya de parer leurs attaques ensemble. Il repoussa Rui avant de donner un coup de pied à Alec, celui-ci esquiva en le repoussant d'un vague de glace. Des débris de glace s'élança sur le démon qui fut projeté contre le mur, les jumeaux le regardaient s'extirper du mur et foncer sur eux. Ils se bagarraient entre eux dont le démon avait difficilement d'attaquer n'ayant pas l'habitude de se battre à deux contre un, Yuki vint les voir après avoir aidé Luke et Isabelle. Le démon les repoussa avant de prendre une flèche pour lancer sur eux, ils virent trop tard que la flèche était dirigé vers Yuki,

\- YUKI BAISSE-TOI cria Alec

Le temps que Yuki fasse un mur de glace, elle se prit la flèche dans l'épaule ce qui le fit hurler de douleur. Les jumeaux allaient à son secours, Rui regarda cela avec choc.

\- Un de moins, les enfants de Sibéria seront tous morts déclara le démon

Elle se leva lentement et marcha vers le démon,

\- J'ai horreur de me battre car je trouve cela inconvenant qu'on puisse blesser une personne, mais quand il s'agit de ma famille alors je ne me retiens pas. Tu as blessé ma petite sœur, et ça JE NE TE PARDONNERAI PAS. PRENDS GARDE A TOI hurla Rui

Elle hurla de fureur en faisant exploser ses pouvoirs de glace, Alec sentant la fureur de sa jumelle fit une barrière de glace pour protéger Yuki et lui. Rui avait les cheveux devenu les cheveux bleu neige, elle se mit dans une position que reconnu Yuki et Alec. Ses bras étaient écartés avant de ramener sa jambe en perpendiculaire,

\- Rui est sur le point de faire cette technique constata Yuki

\- RUI NE FAIS PAS CA cria Alec

Elle donna des vagues de froid dans le ciel avant de mettre ses mains liés,

\- La poussière de diamants lança Rui en faisant des vagues de froid

La vague de froid se projeta sur le démon qui atterrit sur le mur en se cognant assez fortement, il se releva en se prenant la tête comme si la vague de froid l'avait touché. Rui le regarda avant de s'évanouir dans les bras d'Alec,

\- Rui souffla Alec

Le démon essaya de se calmer mais la vague de froid avait aidé Jace à reprendre le dessus au fur à mesure sur son esprit,

\- ALEXANDER interpella Magnus

Le prince se tourna et sourit en voyant son amant arrivé, ce dernier fit un mouvement et invoqua sa magie et le projeta sur le démon qui tomba encore une fois sur le mur. Jace reprit facilement le pas de son esprit et recracha la substance noire,

\- NON cria Lilith en sentant la connexion s'interrompre entre elle et son démon

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la marque de Clary et la demande de Magnus. Bisous glacées. **


	26. Chapter 25

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta : Ravie que ça t'a plu l'attaque, il ya beaucoup de référent d'attaque de glace de plusieurs mangas que j'aime bien dans cette fics **

**Maia 0067: Tu vois je te l'avais dit, l'attaque de Rui était celui de Hyoga de Saint Seiya, **

**Lavigne 126: Dis donc l'une de tes idées je ne l'avais pas fait par hasard, je m'en souviens fait bref bon tu vas aimer la demande de Magnus dans ce chapitre et pour la marque de Clary très moins peut-être à part le passage qu'il explique XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 25, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 25**_

Jace reprit le contrôle de son corps et vit avec effroi Rui dans les bras d'Alec évanouis, il s'inquiéta avant que son parabataï le rassure qu'elle s'évanouit d'épuisement. Yuki se tenait l'épaule en sang avant de se faire soigner par Magnus, il proposa de rester quand le noiraud l'obligea d'aller sauver Clary. Il hocha la tête et fut suivit par Yuki pour l'aider, il arriva pour donner un coup de main à Luke et Isabelle avec la princesse. Il monta rapidement vers le dernier étage, au même moment Clary critiqua Lilith pour l'obliger à l'attaquer pour faire diversion pour Simon. Le vampire attendit le signal pour s'attaquer au cercueil dont ils avaient compris que c'était celui de Jonathan, il vit le signa et commença à fracasser le cercueil. Lilith se retourna et cria de rage, la rousse l'empêcha de s'en prendre à Simon en faisant une rune qui apparut devant elle. Elle fut repoussé par la rune, Le vampire réussit à le briser mais vit la reine des enfers en train de se détruire. Il usa sa vitesse vampirique et prit Clary dans ses bras en sautant dans la vie et s'accrocha à le bord de l'étage, l'explosion se fit ressentir dans tout l'immeuble. Jace eut peur sur le coup et se dirigea vers le dernier étage, il ne vit que tout est brûlé autour de lui. Il vit la main de Simon et les aida à remonter au sol, ils soupirent de soulagement quand ils restaient figé en voyant Jace. Le blond les rassura que c'était bien lui, ils redescendirent et Yuki frappa son frère assez violemment ce qui étonna tout le monde. Elle se massa les épaules en le regardant s'extirper du mur, il se releva en touchant sa mâchoire qui se formait rapidement un bleu. Isabelle s'approchait et s'assena une gifle son tour, Luke et Simon grimaça en voyant Jace se faire frapper par les membres féminines de sa famille.

\- Bordel les filles, vous n'êtes pas allé de maintes-mortes grimaça Jace

\- La ferme Jace, tu as la chance de ma part de recevoir qu'un coup de poing parce que j'avais l'intention de givrer et de laisser ton corps dans une mare de canards pour qu'il te chier dessus raconta Yuki

\- Ok je l'a ferme, allons récupérer Alec et Rui proposa Jace

Ils allaient rejoindre le couple qui était en train de s'embrasser amoureusement pendant le sommeil de Rui, ils rentraient tous sains et saufs à l'institut ce qui soulagea Maryse de voir ses enfants. Elle gifla Jace à son tour,

\- La prochaine fois que tu as un problème en parle bon sang gronda Maryse

\- Je sais on me l'a dit plusieurs fois grimaça Jace en regardant ses sœurs

Elles riaient et Rui se réveilla ayant repris son apparence d'enfant, elle enlaça son frère heureuse de le retrouver.

\- Au moins tu ne me frappe pas souffla Jace

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des migraines mais en échange pendant un mois tu vas venir m'aider dans l'infirmerie décréta Rui

\- Ce n'est pas jute bouda Jace

\- En tant que directeur j'approuve la décision de Rui, alors tu seras puni déclara Alec

Il se mit à râler devant la punition alors que sa famille riait, le couple s'en alla au loft. Alec s'allongea dans le lit épuisé, il regarda son amant qui était en train de se démaquiller magiquement. Il s'allongea prés de lui pour profiter un peu de tranquillité, Magnus le prit dans ses bras et commença à caresser ses cheveux. Il fit un baiser sur sa tête et le regarda plongé dans le sommeil, il s'endormit l'ayant dans ses bras. Le lendemain le sorcier se réveilla avec les rayons du soleil dans les yeux, il tourna la tête pour regarder Alec dormir entre ses mains. Il sourit en l'embrassant sur le front, le prince se réveilla et l'embrassa amoureusement avant de se glisser sous la couette. Magnus rejeta sa tête en arrière en poussant un grognement de plaisir, il serra l'oreiller avant de se tendre en serrant les draps. Alec sortit sous la couette en léchant ses lèvres,

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus

\- Bonjour mon chat salua Alec

\- Petit-déjeuner au lit avant que tu partes dans ce lieu triste avec ton parabataï complètement suicidaire se lamenta Magnus faussement

Il rigola avant de se lever en montrant son boxer à son amant qui matait son corps sans honte, il se leva à son tour et fit le petit déjeuner. Le directeur sortit en débardeur avec son boxer, il était en train de s'essuyer les cheveux.

\- Ça sent bon remarqua Alec

\- Des gaufres liégeois et jus d'oranges avec des toasts français déclara Magnus

\- J'aime que tu prends soin de moi gloussa Alec en l'embrassant sur l'épaule

Il rigola légèrement et passa à table, ils mangèrent en discutant quand Alec entra dans la chambre pour peigner ses cheveux. L'asiatique entra et lui vola la brosse,

\- J'ai envie de brosser les cheveux proposa Magnus

\- D'accord sourit Alec

Il s'assit sur la chaise de son amant et le laissa brosser ses cheveux,

\- J'aime brosser tes cheveux car ils sont si soyeux, si doux, en plus qu'ils sentent bon essentiellement quand ils sentent mon odeur parce que tu as utilisé mon shampoing complimenta Magnus

Il sourit devant la fascination de son petit ami pour ses cheveux, le sorcier lui fit une tresse longue avant de l'embrasser dans la nuque. Il se leva de la chaise et l'attira vers lui, il mit son pantalon et l'embrassa.

\- Allez à ce soir souffla Alec

\- J'essayerai de passer pour t'égayer ta journée sourit Magnus

Il sourit avant de monter sur le toit pour se diriger vers l'institut par la voie des airs, il descendit et rentra dans l'institut. Yuki était en train de regarder les moniteurs avec Jace pour une activité démoniaque,

\- Salut frangin salua Yuki

\- Salut Yuki, au fait Jace tu ne devais pas aider Rui à l'infirmerie questionna Alec

\- Merde je croyais que tu étais en train de plaisanter railla Jace

\- Bien sûr que non, maintenant va l'aider maintenant avant qu'elle vienne te chercher par les oreilles gloussa Alec

Le blond râla en se dirigeant l'infirmerie, le noiraud alla dans son bureau et trouva ses parents en train de s'embrasser. Il racla la gorge,

\- Si vous vous voulez je vous laisse pendant un moment proposa Alec avec un sourire en coin

\- Alec rougit Maryse en redressant sa jupe

Robert toussa en se lissant ses vêtements sous le regard amusé d'Alec, il alla s'asseoir dans sa chaise de bureau.

\- La pièce est très sûr pour s'envoyer en l'air, Magnus et moi nous avons testé plusieurs fois ricana Alec

\- Alexander gronda Maryse en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches

\- Je vous laisse et je vais faire un tour pour voir les entraînements des nouveaux recrus déclara Robert

\- Ah oui papa, tu pourrais dire à Yuki qu'elle peut balancer les nouveaux recrus que trois fois par semaine décréta Alec

Il fronça les sourcils quand son fils l'expliqua la raison, Maryse resta dans le bureau pour le briefer sur les rapports qu'elle a pu traiter en son absence. Il entama son travail pendant que sa mère alla faire un tour avant de repartir à Idris avec son père, il écouta les rapports des chasseurs qui rentraient de patrouilles. Pendant ce temps Lilith était en train de marcher dans sa salle de trône en regardant son fils sur le trône,

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Lilith

\- Je sens mes pouvoirs revenir mais c'est encore faible pour le moment répondit Jonathan en regardant ses mains

\- Bien, tu dois récupérer jusqu'à que tu puisses te venger de ceux qui t'ont fait du mal décréta Lilith

\- Oui, je vais tous les tuer et faire la princesses des glaces Ruika ma reine de ce monde déclara Jonathan

\- Tu parle de la bâtarde d'Ashura cracha Lilith

Il ne répondit rien mais sourit sadiquement en la regardant, Alec continua de travailler quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Isabelle avec un rapport sur l'état des armes actuels.

\- Voilà le rapport que tu m'as demandé décréta Isabelle

\- Merci Izzy remercia Alec

\- Dis il ya un truc qui me tracasse, Hiei et Temari ne sont pas venus avec nous pourquoi questionna Isabelle

\- J'ai leur demandé de rester ici pour protégé l'institut en cas où de plus le démon-hibou était de notre ressort répondit Alec en la regardant

\- D'accord je comprends et aussi le pouvoir immense qu'on a ressentit c'était Rui conclu Isabelle

\- Oui répondit Alec

Elle hocha la tête ayant ses réponses avant de sortir de son bureau, il retourna dans son travail jusqu'à qu'il avait faim. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour voir tout le monde dans la cuisine pour manger un sandwich, Jace était en train de se plaindre de son travail punitif à l'infirmerie.

\- C'est d'ennuie mortel râla Jace

\- Parce que je t'ai donnée les scalpels à compter, c'est pour que tu trouve que c'est ennuyeux rigola Rui

\- Ça t'apprendra de rien dire, tu vas purger ta peine pendant un mois déclara Alec

Il râla encore plus ce qui fit rire tout le monde, Yuki se tourna vers Rui.

\- Est-ce que ça te dirait de t'entraîner avec moi proposa Yuki

\- C'est vrai que ça fait un moment que je ne me suis pas entraîné mais j'ai du boulot à l'infirmerie répondit Rui

\- Allez s'il te plait supplia Yuki

\- Elle a raison, ça fait un moment que tu n'étais pas entraîné depuis que tu es ici. Te dérouiller un peu ça te ferait du bien conseilla Alec

Sa sœur jumelle le regarda, il roula des yeux. Pendant dix minutes ils se fixaient dans les yeux, Rui soupira en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

\- D'accord je vais aller m'entraîner soupira Rui

Yuki sourit et alla prendre son sabre en bois, elles allaient dehors. Rui prit ses éventails alors que Yuki avait son sabre en bois, elles se firent face en se tournant. La sœur jumelle prit sa forme normale, Yuki s'élança vers elle. Elle para son attaque avec son éventail, elles disparaissaient en usant leurs vitesses. Alec suivit le combat avec ses yeux pendant que les autres attendirent qu'elles réapparaissent, des ondes de chocs résonnaient un peu partout dans les airs. Elles apparaissent en se donnant des coups assez violents, ils étaient impressionnés de voir leur duel à tout les deux.

\- Alec, je croyais que Rui combattait avec l'épée qu'elle avait lors de la guerre se rappela Clary

\- Elle les cache par ses éventails, tout comme Yuki et moi en cachant nos armes parmi nos tatouages expliqua Alec en regardant le duel

\- En tout cas elles sont trop cool souligna Isabelle

Yuki lança sa première danse sur sa sœur, Rui prit son éventail et dévia son attaque avec son éventail. Elles se battirent pendant une heure avant de se calmer, Alec s'avança vers eux avec un sourire en coin. Rui reprit son apparence d'enfant alors que Yuki posa son sabre sur son épaule,

\- Des vrais dures à cuire sourit Alec

\- Merci Rui, je vais aller prendre une douche et aller entraîner mes petits recrus lança Yuki en se dirigeant vers l'institut

Il regarda sa jumelle qui hocha la tête, il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de rentrer lui aussi accompagné des autres. Plus tard il rentrait chez lui après avoir emménagé avec Magnus, il enleva ses armes sur lui en mettant dans la petite armoire que Magnus l'avait invoqué pour lui.

\- Je suis rentré prévient Alec

\- Je suis dans l'atelier signala Magnus

Il rentra dans l'atelier de son amant pour le voir en train de ranger ses ingrédients sur l'étagère,

\- Ça été ta journée questionna Magnus

\- Peut aller, Jace a commencé à sa punition aujourd'hui même ricana Alec

\- En le connaissant il a dû râler gloussa Magnus

\- Oh que oui rigola Alec

Il termina de ranger ses ingrédients sur l'étagère avant de s'installer entre les jambes de son petit ami, ils s'embrassaient amoureusement. Alec lui caressa la joue,

\- Dis-moi, tu ne m'as pas dit ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton père lorsque tu es partit à Edom interrogea Alec

\- Tu as envie de savoir demanda Magnus

Il hocha la tête en le regardant, il soupira en sachant que son amant est obstiné sur un sujet. Il recula légèrement en jouant avec ses bagues,

\- Il était heureux de me voir malgré qu'on se soit quitté pas très bien la dernière fois, bien sûr on s'est disputé mais il a accepté de m'aider raconta Magnus

\- Il a demandé quoi en échange car je sais qu'il t'a dû demander quelque chose conclu Alec

\- Bizarrement il ne m'a rien demandé, il m'a juste sourit qui était flippant au passage avant de me donner le pouvoir pour chasser le démon du corps de Blondie révéla Magnus en le regardant

Alec fut étonné par la révélation sur le père de son petit ami,

\- Parlons plus de ça parce que ça me rends nerveux tout ça souffla Magnus

\- Je connais un excellent moyen pour te détendre susurra Alec en l'attirant vers lui

\- Oh je pourrais savoir gloussa Magnus

\- Vous êtes très curieux monsieur Bane articula Alec en roulant sur le monsieur Bane d'une façon sexy

Magnus frémit de plaisir en l'entendant l'appeler monsieur Bane, il l'attrapa par la nuque pour l'embrasser fougueusement quand Alec le repoussa doucement. Le directeur se leva et commença à enlever son débardeur et le regarda taquin,

\- Vous me rejoignez sous la douche monsieur Bane invita Alec d'un ton sensuel

\- Est-ce que j'aurai le droit de vous fesser sous la douche interrogea Magnus

\- Ça dépends de vos performances monsieur Bane gloussa Alec en s'en allant

Il dandina des fesses en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, Magnus haleta de plaisir avant de courir presque en sautillant vers la douche. Clary était en train de dessiner dans le lit de Jace qui jouait avec ses cheveux, il stoppa son geste en soupirant blasé. Il frotta sa rune de parabataï ce que comprit Clary,

\- Je suppose qu'Alec et Magnus sont en train de s'envoyer en l'air déduit Clary

\- Ouais à croire qu'ils sont dopés d'aphrodisiaque, enfin plutôt de rune d'endurance brailla Jace

\- Ils sont amoureux c'est pour ça gloussa Clary

\- Ce n'est pas l'amour mais de phéromones là s'écria Jace

Elle éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser amoureusement, ils couchèrent ensemble. Jace se servit de la rune d'endurance et remercia mentalement son parabataï du conseil, au même moment Alec était en train de chevaucher son amant en bougeant ses hanches lentement. Il ricana doucement en touchant sa rune de parabataï,

\- Qu'est ce que tu as demanda Magnus en grognant de plaisir

\- Je crois que Jace a suivit mon conseil concernant la rune d'endurance ricana Alec

\- Je vois, maintenant arrête de parler de ton parabataï parce que tu es en train de faire débander bébé susurra Magnus

\- C'est que nous allons voir susurra Alec en bougeant plus fort

Ils gémirent encore plus fort de plaisir, Jace s'était endormis avec Clary dans ses bras. Jonathan était revenu sur terre après avoir séjourné chez Lilith, celle-ci lui avait expliqué le lien entre Clary et lui après l'avoir gravé une rune démoniaque. Il prit une dague et commença à se faire du mal, la rousse se réveilla en hurlant.

\- Clary appela Jace

\- Mon bras s'écria Clary de douleur

Sur son bras les mots « je suis de retour » étaient gravé, elle sanglota de douleur dans les bras de Jace. Il passa une rune d'irazte avec sa stèle ce qui guérit sa petite amie, ils appelaient en urgence Magnus et Alec. Ils arrivaient en urgence et rassembla tout le monde dans la salle d'opération, Yuki arriva avec les cheveux détachée avec une tête à faire peur que tous les chasseurs évitaient de croiser son chemin. Alec qui n'avait pas peur de sa sœur,

\- Tu as une tête à faire peur tu sais ça nargua Alec

Elle lui donna un coup de poing dont il esquiva, le sorcier racla la gorge pour ramener tout le monde sur le sujet principale.

\- Bon blondi, maintenant tu vas nous dire l'urgence de ton message parce que Alexander et moi nous étions sur le point d'avoir notre cinquième round de sexe demanda Magnus

\- Il te laisse dormir parfois s'étrangla Jace en regardant son parabataï

\- Qui te dit que c'est lui qui ne me laisse pas dormir ricana Alec

Rui gloussa alors Yuki ricana avec Isabelle, Clary se racla la gorge pour revenir au sujet principal. Jace était sous le choc par l'audace de son frère,

\- Voilà la raison que nous avons fait venir déclara Clary en montrant la rune démoniaque

\- Biscuit, qui te l'a gravé demanda Magnus en l'examinant

\- C'est Lilith répondit Clary

\- Elle s'est réveillée avec le bras en sang avec les mots je suis de retour renchérit Jace

Le sorcier l'examina avant de reculer,

\- C'est une rune démoniaque, une rune qui te lie avec une personne. Pour t'expliquer si la personne meurt, tu meurs c'est un peu comme le lien entre Alexander et Rui mais toi c'est par la rune expliqua Magnus

\- Mais avec qui je pourrais…stoppa Clary

Jace vient à ses côtés en le soutenant après qu'elle lâcha un cri de surprise,

\- Jonathan, je suis liée à Jonathan. Il est en vie, il a survécu par les soins de Lilith déduit Clary

\- Putain, nous l'aurions dû lui couper la tête pour être sur railla Yuki en mettant ses mains derrière sa nuque

\- Yuki gronda Rui

Elle fit la moue, Alec s'avança et regarda sa sœur jumelle en lisant ses pensées.

\- Je sais mais par où commencer demanda Alec

\- De quoi est ce que vous étiez en train de pensés questionna Jace

\- Je lui ai demandé si on peut rompre le lien sans tuer les deux et aussi quel est l'avantage de la rune peut nous servir répondit Rui

\- L'avantage de la rune demanda Clary

\- Par exemple je peux sentir Alec et Jace à des kilomètres par nos liens, je peux lire dans les pensés d'Alec et vice-versa. Je ressens ce qu'il ressent et idem pour lui, et aussi je peux voir à travers ses yeux enfin car nous sommes jumeaux expliqua Rui

\- Tu veux dire si je peux ressentir Jonathan pour qu'on le puisse retrouver supposa Clary

\- Oui, il faut exploiter la rune à fond malheureusement dans ton cas sera difficile car la rune est démoniaque souligna Alec

Elle toucha la rune démoniaque, elle soupira longuement en secouant la tête. Magnus passa sa magie sur la rune avant de reculer,

\- Malheureusement ce n'est pas une connexion comme Alec et Rui, tu es juste lié à lui par votre vie examina Magnus

\- Je vois, il faut trouver un moyen de le rompre déclara Jace

\- On verra ça demain, il faut que tu aille de reposer Clary conseilla Isabelle en voyant la mine fatigué de la rousse

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la chambre de Jace, Magnus rentra avec Alec. Ils s'endormirent rapidement par la soirée riche en événements, quelques jours plus tard tout le monde était en train de trouver un moyen pour rompre la rune, Jace et Clary lisaient de nombreux livres à la bibliothèque. Magnus était en train de regarder Alec dormir ce qui le fit sourire, il alla dans la cuisine et écrivit un message de feu à Robert et Maryse. Plus tard il se rendit à l'institut où les deux l'attendaient, ils allaient parler dans le bureau directorial.

\- Tu as dit que tu voulais nous parler Magnus demanda Maryse

\- Oui, je voudrais parler d'Alexander. Je voudrais vous demander la bénédiction et la main d'Alexander, je suis complètement fol amoureux de votre fils et je ne peux pas passer les restes de l'éternité avec lui avoua Magnus en les faisant face

Ils étaient surpris par la demande de Magnus,

\- Tu souhaite demander Alec en mariage interrogea Maryse

\- Oui, bien sûr je vous demande parce que vous êtes ses parents et en plus je n'ai pas encore rencontré Ashura mais je voudrais d'abord votre consentement souffla Magnus

Les deux se regardaient entre eux avant de le regarder,

\- Tu as notre bénédiction et notre consentement pour l'épouser accorda Robert

\- Je vous remercie vous deux, je vous promets que je viellerai sur le bonheur d'Alexander promis Magnus

\- Tu le fais déjà, je n'ai jamais vu mon fils aussi heureux qu'à tes côtés sourit Maryse

Il sourit et vint embrasser Maryse sur les deux joues, il sortit l'esprit un peu léger et alla voir la sœur jumelle de son amant et lui expliqua ce qu'il comptait de faire. Rui sauta dans ses bras heureux et promit de garder le secret, ils allaient en parler avec Isabelle qui se réjouit aussi. Elles l'aidaient à choisir une bague de fiançaille, il remercia les deux filles avant de rentrer au loft. Alec était déjà réveillé et était allongé dans le canapé avec Président Miaou sur le ventre,

\- Tu rentre enfin, je m'ennuyais terriblement sans toi à mes côtés bouda Alec d'un ton enfant avec une lueur malicieux

\- J'ai partit faire quelques courses pour un client signala Magnus en enlevant sa veste

\- Ouais mais j'ai réservé tout la journée et ma soirée pour toi car je voulais passer la journée dans le lit avec toi sans que mon cher parabataï essaye de se happer par une reine diabolique ou ma psychopathe de sœur bousille tout les recrus et les envoies à l'infirmerie ricana Alec

\- Si chère Yuki mettait une haut normale, je parie qu'ils n'auraient pas un seul recrus à l'infirmerie parie Magnus en s'asseyant prés de lui

Il rigola et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement, ils se levaient et alla dans la chambre et passa le reste de la journée dans le lit. Jace et Clary étaient penchés sur les différents livres qui traitait sur la rune, le blond frotta sa main sur son visage.

\- Ça me donne la migraine tout ça soupira Jace en se massant la tempe

\- Si au moins nous avions un indice demanda Clary

\- Peut-être que je vais demander à ma grand-mère de me laisser utiliser la bibliothèque d'Idris pour plus de renseignement proposa Jace

\- Faisons cela pour avoir plus de renseignement et en plus Magnus travaille de son côté aussi sourit Clary

Elle s'assois prés de lui en frottant son bras, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front,

\- Je me sens protégé en restant dans tes bras déclara Clary

\- Je t'aime Clary avoua Jace

\- Je t'aime aussi Jace répondit Clary

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement ensemble, Yuki qui passa devant la bibliothèque les vit en train de s'embrasser.

\- Ah putain je suis entourée que des couples pesta Yuki

\- Tu n'as qu'aller voir Raphaël, il vit à l'hôtel Dumort commenta Clary

Elle rougit avant de s'enfuir en prétextant un entraînement, ils riaient à la timidité de la princesse.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Yuki est amoureuse d'un vampire souffla Jace

\- Je trouve qu'ils formeront un joli couple tout les deux, Raphaël pourra calmer le tempérament de Yuki et elle pourra sortir un peu Raphaël de sa carapace glissa Clary

\- Mais bon ils sont trop timide pour oser soupira Jace blasé au sujet de sa sœur

Pendant ce temps Jonathan était en train de regarder le feu dans la cheminée quand il se mit à sourire en sentant une brûlure sur ses mains, Clary était en train de se brûler les mains en les mettant par-dessus le feu.

\- CLARY interpella Jace en le stoppant

\- Oh mon dieu qu'est ce que j'étais en train de faire haleta Clary

Jace lui guéris la main partiellement, il l'emmena à l'infirmerie pour voir Rui. Celle-ci guérit ses blessures avec ses pouvoirs ce qui le fit soulagea, ils étaient sur le point de s'en aller quand la princesse interpella Jace. La rousse les laissa seul en attendant Jace dans le couloir,

\- Je ne veux pas t'inquiété d'avantage au sujet de Clary mais il faut que tu romps ce lien entre Jonathan et elle, la rune démoniaque est en train de créer un lien semblable entre Alec et moi. Cela pourra être néfaste pour Clary avertis Rui

\- Je sais mais nous ne trouvons rien dans les livres sur ce sujet fulmina Jace

\- Ecoute je vais trouver un moyen de mon côté et t'avertir sur le sujet. Reste auprès d'elle conseilla Rui

* * *

**Review ? **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre retour à Sibéria et un entraînement assez chaud. Bisous glacées. **


	27. Chapter 26

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Il aura dans le prochain chapitre et ici c'est le retour à Sibéria qui continuera dans le prochain **

**LolliOta : Ashura va rencontrer Magnus dans le prochain chapitre mais le début de leur retour **

**Alec Barton: Ce n'est pas Simon alors c'est quelqu'un qui est proche d'eux voilà comme indice et aussi si tu trouve je ferai un OS de ton choix quand la prochaine fics sera finis si tu arrive à trouvé sinon pas d'Os juste un moyen pour te motiver. Ashura n'est pas l'archange Gabriel et il n'est pas ni un ange ni un démon niark niark **

**Lavigne 126: "L'inspiration du lemon d'Hachi frappa dans le bureau d'Hachi " Patronne je suis venu déposer mon dépot de congé qui commence aujourd'hui " Hachi poussa un cri de terreur " Bon sang c'était un terrible cauchemar alors tu as intérêt de trouver des idées en vitesse sinon elle partira en congés et adieu les lemons canicule (J'espère que tu n'as pas de problèmes) bon je te laisse avec l'un de tes idées et la rencontre dans le prochain avec la demande de Magnus XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 26, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 26**_

Alec était esquivé le bâton d'Isabelle, il se baissa en arrière les mains dans ses poches. Il sauta dans les airs en lévitant légèrement avant de lui donner un coup de genou dans le dos, elle se fit projeter légèrement avant de se redresser pour continuer de nouveau. Il évita tous ses coups en bougeant sa tête, il arrêta son arme avec un seul doigt. Il sourit en la voyant grimacer, il l'effleura le front avant de se fit glisser par terre. Elle était épuisée d'attaqué son frère aîné qui esquiver ses attaques un par un, elle changea de stratégies en repoussant ses limites. Alec sourit en voyant le changement de style de sa sœur, il stoppa son attaque avec deux doigts avant de le repousser de nouveau. Elle tomba par terre épuisée et en sueur, il s'accroupit en face d'elle en souriant. Il l'aida à se relever de sa position, ça ferait un mois que Jonathan fut de retour à la vie. Clary et lui furent connectés par la rune démoniaque de Lilith, Rui avait réussit à limité grâce à une technique de glace de sceller la rune pour que la rousse avoir une connexion avec son frère. Ce dernier de son côté était furieux de ressentir par leur lien, le sceau leur permettait de gagner plus de temps pour trouver une solution. Alec réfléchit sur la question avec Magnus, le sorcier avait décréta que seul une puissance angélique pouvait briser la rune. Jace pensa d'utiliser l'épée mortelle avant de réaliser que l'épée n'était pas assez puissante pour briser le sceau. Il était frustré de ne pas aider sa petite amie, Simon de son côté qui était revenu de son voyage en concert avait pioché dans les livres de Raphaël après avoir obtenu son autorisation. Il fut étonné par la gentillesse soudaine du vampire, il en profita pour chercher dans les livres et écrire tout ce qu'il pouvait sur un morceau de papier pour le rapporter pour sa meilleure amie. Il rapporta tous les livres à son chef de clan, ce dernier était en train de regarder sa fenêtre en observant la ville. L'autre vampire déposa les livres et pencha la tête sur le côté en réalisant que l'institut était de cet endroit,

\- Si tu as finis, tu peux t'en aller s'irrita Raphaël

\- Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir prêté tes livres remercia Simon

\- Dios je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi s'agaça Raphaël

Il cligna des yeux en le regardant, il sourit en réalisant de ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Tu as fait pour Yuki n'est ce pas questionna Simon

\- Dios tu veux vraiment un pieu en plein cœur fulmina Raphaël en se tournant vers lui

\- Je m'en vais, ne te fâche pas apaisa Simon

Il était sur le point de partir et retourna vers son chef,

\- Mais comme même Yuki est raide dingue de toi d'après ce que m'a dit Clary avoua Simon

\- Ça y est ta vie est terminé Simon s'énerva Raphaël en prenant un pieu

Il s'en alla en criant qu'il était désolé, le chef de clan se renfrogna avant de faire un petit sourire en pensant à Yuki.

\- Princesa Yuki sourit Raphaël

Yuki regarda sa fenêtre d'où la direction était l'hôtel Dumort, elle sourit en rougissant en pensant à Raphaël.

\- Raphaël souffla Yuki rêveuse

Les deux étaient pensé l'un et l'autre, pendant ce temps Alec était en train de se réveillé de son sommeil et vit le visage de son amant en train de dormir. Il sentait toujours privilégié de voir le sorcier aussi vulnérable, il effleura ses lèvres avant de se glisser sous la couette pour le réveillé à sa manière. Magnus poussa un grognement de plaisir avant de se réveiller en sentant une bouche humide sur son gland, il serra son oreiller avant se tendre dans un grognement de jouissance. Alec sortit de la couette pour l'embrasser passionnément,

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Alec

\- Bonjour mon ange, tu sais que j'aime la manière dont tu me réveille tous les matins gloussa Magnus en l'embrassant

\- Je le sais et j'aime le faire pour te réveiller en douceur souffla Alec

Magnus l'embrassa avant de le faire basculer sur le lit, ils firent l'amour avant de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Alec alla se préparer quand il ressortit de la douche, le sorcier tenait une brosse dans sa main en gloussant. Il s'assit devant la coiffeuse de son petit ami et le laissa brosser ses cheveux pour faire une tresse, il l'embrassa sur la nuque.

\- Je te retrouve ce soir lâcha Alec

\- D'accord sourit Magnus

Il le laissa partir sur le toit pour se diriger vers l'institut, Alec rejoint rapidement la vieille église et sourit en voyant les chasseurs le dirent bonjour. Il marcha vers son bureau quand un jeune garçon traversa tout la salle d'opération pour se cogner contre le mur, Yuki sortit de la salle d'entraînement.

\- REVIENS ICI PETIT ENFLURE, TU VAS COMPRENDRE CE QUE C'EST LA DOULEUR fulmina Yuki

Il haussa un sourcil avant de hausser les épaules, il se rappela que c'était la deuxième fois de sa sœur. Il rentra dans son bureau en soupirant devant les piles de documents administratifs, il travailla quand Jace entra dans la pièce,

\- Il y a une activité démoniaque signalée dans le quartier, j'y vais avec Clary et Isabelle proposa Jace

\- Emmène Yuki parce que les recrus ne vont pas tenir le coup si ça continue décréta Alec

\- D'accord, en plus Halloween approche à grand pas soupira Jace

\- Je sais sourit Alec

Il hocha la tête et sortit pour aller chercher sa petite amie et ses sœurs, après son travail de directeur il passa dans l'infirmerie pour voir sa jumelle. Celle-ci était en train de soigner un chasseur qui s'était fait empoisonner, elle se tourna vers lui.

\- J'allais te proposer la même chose tu sais avertis Alec en lisant ses pensées

\- En même temps les emmener pour que père puisse nous donner un avis sur la rune révéla Rui

\- Si il accepte, il a toujours été neutre rappela Alec

\- Tu pourrais en profiter pour le présenter à Magnus gloussa Rui

Il gloussa et sourit dont elle lit ses pensées ce qui la fit sourire, il rentra au loft et trouva son petit ami en train de s'entraîner par la magie. Il était torse nu, il le sentit derrière son dos.

\- La vue te plaît demanda Magnus

\- Si tu enlève le pantalon, là je te dirai que c'est phénoménal gloussa Alec

Il se retourna vers lui et le prit par la hanche pour l'embrasser amoureusement, le prince embrassa sur son torse en sueur.

\- Ce que j'adore ton odeur susurra Alec

\- D'ailleurs j'étais en train de penser, ça te dirait de m'entraîner un peu proposa Magnus

\- T'entraîner demanda Alec

\- Oui un peu souligna Magnus

Il l'embrassa pour accepter de l'entraîner, la sonnette d'entrée sonna ce qui étonné Alec.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un demanda Alec

\- Oui, j'allais complètement oublier que Catarina devait emmener Madzie pour qu'on puisse la garder si ça te gène pas questionna Magnus en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée

\- Tu rigole, je vais passer du temps avec ma petite sorcière préférée déclara Alec

Catarina entra avec Madzie qui était heureuse de les retrouver, elle embrassa Magnus avant de courir dans les bras d'Alec. Il se dirigea avec elle dans la chambre pour jouer ensemble,

\- Tu es sûr que je ne te dérange pas interrogea Catarina

\- Pas du tout ma chérie, nous sommes toujours ravi garder Madzie pour toi rassura Magnus

\- Appelle-moi si il y a une urgence et aussi ne mets pas de paillettes sur elle s'il te plait car c'est très dur de l'enlever prévient Catarina

Son vieil ami éclata de rire en le promettant qu'ils vont essayer, plus tard Alec lisait un livre à Madzie.

\- Encore demanda Madzie

\- Demain, mon petit chou, c'est l'heure de rejoindre le pays des rêves déclara Magnus en entrant dans la chambre

\- D'accord accepta Madzie

Les deux l'embrassaient sur le front en lui souhaitant de faire de bons rêves,

\- Magnus tu peux faire la même chose que la dernière fois proposa Madzie

\- Et pourquoi est ce que tu ne feras pas pour ce soir ma princesse glissa Magnus

Elle sourit en envoyant sa magie qui formait une lune avec des nuages, Alec se mêla une boule de neige avec sa magie qui faisait des minuscules cristaux de neige pour qu'elle puisse s'endormir rapidement. Ils sortirent de la chambre, le sorcier attrapa le bras de son amant pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Il commença l'embrasser dans le cou quand il le fit regarder dans les yeux,

\- Si Madzie à besoin de nous demanda Alec

\- Elle nous appellera gloussa Magnus en recommençant à l'embrasser dans son cou

Ils s'embrassaient quand ils entendirent du bruit dans la chambre de Madzie, ils rentraient et vit Iris en sortant d'un portail.

\- Viens avec Madzie proposa Iris

\- NANA, NON cria Madzie en refusant aller avec son ancienne nourrice

\- IRIS cria Magnus en envoyant la magie sur elle

Elle s'échappa avant de recevoir la boule de feu, ils appelaient rapidement Catarina qui vient récupérer sa fille adoptive et l'emmener chez un ami en commun. Ils allaient à l'institut pour arrêter Iris, ils se dirigeaient vers l'ancienne boutique d'Iris dont elle captura Magnus qui ne fit pas attention. Elle l'emprisonna en mettant un sort sur sa magie, elle fouilla dans ses souvenirs pour où était Madzie. Au même moment Alec fut en colère après que la sorcière enleva son petit ami,

\- Calme-toi, nous allons lui donner ce qu'elle veut conseilla Isabelle en regardant Rui

Elle sourit en comprenant ce que sa sœur voulait dire, Iris reçut un message ce qui le fit ravir de retrouver sa filleule. Elle se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous avec Magnus qui était encore sous l'effet de son sort, elle vit l'ombre d'un enfant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, nana est là se réjouit Iris en se dirigeant vers l'ombre

Elle l'attrapa en la faisant retourné ayant reconnu les vêtements de Madzie, Rui lui tira la langue avant de lui donner un coup de poing dans le nez. Elle recula et vit un bâton venir sur elle, elle leva les mains pour l'éviter quand elle se fit prisonnier du fouet d'Izzy qui arriva. Iris siffla de colère avant d'entendre un sifflement sur le côté, Alec tira une flèche pour le clouer sur le mur. Il s'approcha d'elle en la giflant assez fortement ce qui la fit saigner des lèvres,

\- Ça c'est pour mon mec signala Alec

Il la gifla encore une fois assez violemment,

\- Ça s'est pour Madzie dont j'espère que tu ne t'approcheras plus d'elle déclara Alec en allant vers Magnus

\- Tu as de la chance que mon frère jumeau respecte les femmes car sinon tu aurais en train d'agoniser après qu'il t'ait torturé avertis Rui

\- Par l'ordre de l'enclave vous êtes en état d'arrestation Iris Rousse déclara Isabelle

Elle cracha de haine contre eux, Alec ramena Magnus chez eux et le laissa se reposer. Quelques jours plus tard le sorcier revint sur sa décision de s'entraîner sans magie pour savoir se défendre en cas où, le directeur l'emmena dans la salle d'entraînement. Il prit un bâton d'entraînement et le lança sur lui, il attrapa et le regarda.

\- En piste déclara Alec en se mettant en place

\- Quel autorité, j'aime te voir dans ton mode Shadowhunter nargua Magnus en le menaçant avec son bâton

\- Ne flirte pas avec moi, baisse ton centre de gravité décréta Alec

Ils commençaient à échanger des coups, Magnus le fit reculer quelques pas.

\- Tu es moins gentil que je croyais remarqua Magnus

Il lui donna un autre coup de bâton avant de lui donner un coup de pied, Alec s'agenouilla devant lui

\- Dis-moi que tu es un peu impressionné sourit Magnus

Son petit ami le repoussa en essayant de le faire tomber, il sauta et essaya de se défendre contre les coups d'Alec. Il lui prit le bâton de ses mains,

\- Ça aurait été tes derniers mots, si nous étions dans un combat rappela Alec

\- Pas nécessairement réfuta Magnus en lui donnant un coup de poing

Il para son attaque en usant légèrement de sa vitesse, il esquiva et lui poussa sur le côté avant de danser en fredonnant une musique quelconque. Alec lui donna un coup de pied, le sorcier s'accroupit en le faucha les jambes en les faisant écarter. Il l'étrangla,

\- Je ne t'avais pas dit que je me suis entraîné avec le grand Mitsuyo Maeda avoua Magnus

\- C'est là que tu as eu ta ceinture noire de vantardise nargua Alec en s'essayant de se dégager

\- Oh le coup bas s'indigna Magnus

Le prince le fit basculer pour l'attraper mais son amant le coinça son bras avec ses jambes,

\- Tu l'as cherché accusa Alec en essayant de se dégager

Ils basculaient encore une fois et le directeur se trouva encore une fois prisonnière des jambes et des bras d son petit ami,

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était une compétition railla Alec

\- Et tu crois que je vais te laisser gagner répliqua Magnus

Ils se basculaient avant de se redresser normalement pour se faire face, le sorcier leva les bras en l'air pour le narguer.

\- On devait s'entraîner signala Alec

\- Oh tu es tellement sexy quand tu es si sérieux gloussa Magnus

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû flirter avec moi souffla Alec

Il s'avança vers son amant et le plaqua contre la colonne pour l'embrasser brutalement, Magnus l'attira vers lui encore plus tout en essayant de l'enlever son débardeur. Il recula brusquement en levant un doigt avec les lèvres rougies,

\- Pause une minute, la chambre indiqua Alec

Il alla vers la porte en bougeant ses fesses taquines, Magnus se redressa normalement en regardant autour de lui et courra vers son petit ami. Ils traversaient tout l'institut en se dirigeant vers l'ancien chambre d'Alec, ils rentraient à l'intérieur et ferma difficilement la porte quand Magnus plaqua Alec contre la porte pour l'embrasser durement. Il dévia ses lèvres en mordant sa peau ce qui le fit haleter de plaisir, ils se rendirent dans le lit en se déshabillant mutuellement avec empressement. Alec tomba sur son lit avec son amant sur lui, ils s'embrassaient de nouveau quand il le fit basculer sur le lit pour le chevaucher. Il prit son érection et commença à se frotter contre ses fesses ce qui le fit gémir tout les deux, il l'inséra en lui et commença à bouger en rejetant sa tête en arrière, le sorcier le tient par la hanche et le fit basculer sur le lit pour le surplomber. Il se retira volontairement de lui ce qui le fit protester,

\- Dis-moi la formule magique demanda Magnus d'un ton rauque

\- Je veux ta bite en moi répondit Alec

Il ricana et se plongea de nouveau en lui ce qui le fit gémir, il entama ses coups de reins en lui ce qui le fit crier. Le directeur se mit à crier de plaisir, il bougea de plus en plus vite. Le lit se mit à grincer sous leurs déhanchements, la pièce ne résonnait que les claquements de peau et des gémissements de plaisir. Le chasseur se déversa sur son amant qui continua avant de se déverser en lui, il s'effondra sur lui essoufflé. Il se retira de lui et se bascula sur le côté,

\- Bordel, je crois que je vais aller m'entraîner ailleurs parce que je ne peux pas résister à embrasser mon entraîneur qui est très sexy souffla Magnus

\- Ton petit ami ne va pas être jaloux que tu t'envoie en l'air avec ton entraîneur nargua Alec

\- Oh crois-moi mon petit ami est très occupé en ce moment mais aussi je pourrais proposer un plan à trois qu'en penses-tu gloussa Magnus

Il éclata de rire quand il entendit toquer à la porte de la chambre, il se leva en mettant juste un pantalon et ouvrit la porte sur Jace qui entra avec la main sur les yeux.

\- C'est bon tu es visible demanda Jace

\- Oui, je porte un pantalon répondit Alec en roulant des yeux

\- Bon il y a un message qui vient de Sibéria et aussi merci de nous avoir fait partager vos exploits à tout l'institut remercia Jace

\- De rien blondi, il fallait que je montre que je suis un excellent amant et très doué en arrivant à faire jouir ton frère sans le branler. Pour te dire que je suis tellement doué, nous avons cru que le lit alla s'effondrer commenta Magnus en se levant nu

\- Oh putain ais un vêtement brailla Jace en se cachant la vue

\- T'as peur de voir que j'ai le gros attirail que toi se moqua Magnus en allant dans la salle de bain

Il se tourna pour avoir le soutien de son frère mais celui-ci relookait le corps nu de son amant jusqu'à qu'il disparaisse de la salle de bain, Alec prit son débardeur avant de lui faire signe de venir avec lui. Rui et Yuki étaient déjà en train lire le message,

\- Qu'est ce que ça dit questionna Alec

\- J'avais envoyé un message à père au sujet de Clary et sa rune, il nous a répondit et il veut la voir révéla Rui en montrant le message

Alec lit le message en se pinçant le nez avant d'hausser la tête,

\- Je vais envoyer un message à Jia pour que maman reprends toujours la direction de l'institut déclara Alec

Deux semaines plus tard Jia fut d'accord que Maryse puisse remplacer Alec le temps qu'ils sont à Sibéria, cette fois-ci Jace et les autres seront de la partie. Tous se tenaient en dehors de l'institut pour partir à Sibéria,

\- Normalement il n'y a pas l'un des démons qui vient nous récupéré questionna Simon invité pour soutenir sa meilleure amie

\- Tu oubli que nous sommes des enfants royaux ricana Yuki

\- A toi l'honneur Yuki invita Alec

Elle fit un arc avec son sabre en bois, une colonne de lumière s'illumina avec son socle. Le trio avec leurs deux gardes du corps montaient sur le socle, Jace et les autres firent de même. Maryse et Robert le regarda avec inquiétude,

\- Fais attention à vous avertis Maryse

\- Ne t'en fais pas maman, nous retournerons assez vite rassura Alec

\- Je vous aime les enfants avoua Robert

Ils hochaient la tête quand Yuki fit un mouvement avec son sabre de bois, tous virent le socle survolait vers les étoiles avant de voir une lumière blanche. Isabelle et Jace avec les trois autres ouvrirent les yeux après s'être aveuglé par la lumière, ils virent une plaine enneigé. Ils commençaient à avoir froid en se frottant les épaules, Yuki écarta les bras en respirant l'odeur glaciale.

\- Que c'est bon de rentrer chez soi déclara Yuki

\- Bon sang Yuki, tu nous à emmené trop loin du palais remarqua Rui

\- Quoi questionna Yuki

Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de tirer la langue,

\- D'après vous où nous sommes questionna Clary

\- Nous sommes à huit cent kilomètre du palais, il faudrait trois heures pour rejoindre le palais en volant indiqua Alec

\- Et comment on va faire pour y aller demanda Jace en se frottant les bras sous le froid

\- J'ai une idée décréta Yuki en souriant

Les jumeaux soupiraient en le regardant blasé,

\- Je savais que tu avais fait exprès de nous éloigner pour l'appeler soupira Rui en se frottant le front

\- Allez quoi, elle m'a manqué et je parie que vous aussi, elles vous ont manqué bouda Yuki

\- Vas y appelez-les pour qu'on puisse partir d'ici soupira Alec

Elle se mit siffler assez fortement sous les regards de tous à part les jumeaux et les deux gardes du corps qui préféra partir devant pour annoncer leurs arrivés, ils sentirent soudainement la terre se mit à trembler ce qui les inquiéta.

\- OH MON DIEU hurla Isabelle en pointant le doigt vers une direction

Ils tournaient la tête pour voir trois énormes léopards venir dans leurs directions, ils faisaient la taille d'un camion. L'un d'eux sauta sur Yuki en la plaquant par terre,

\- Yuki interpella Jace en voyant que le léopard lécha le visage de sa petite sœur

Elle rigola sous les coups de langue, Alec s'approcha l'un d'eux et se mit son front sur le sien. Rui faisait la même chose,

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi souffla Alec les yeux fermés

\- Alexander, tu nous explique s'il te plait demanda Magnus

\- Je vous présente nos montures présenta Alec en caressant le front de son léopard

\- Le mien se nomme Kara n'est ce pas ma choupinette d'amour ? Tu as manqué à maman gloussa Yuki en caressant sa monture

\- La mienne se nomme Raine présenta Rui en l'embrassant sur le front

\- Enfin le mien Kala termina Alec

Les autres de la fratrie avec Magnus et les autres étaient bouchés-bée devant les trois montures des trois enfants royaux, Alec monta sur son léopard en invitant Magnus, Yuki prit Simon et Isabelle et enfin Rui l'autre couple. Ils s'élançaient à toute vitesse dans la neige,

\- Par l'ange tout puissant ils sont rapidement constata Isabelle

\- Avec les montures on pourrait arriver facilement une heure signala Rui en chevauchant son léopard

Ashura assis sur son trône fit face aux deux gardes du corps de son fils, il sourit de joie avant de se lever brusquement de son trône. Il descendit de la marche en faisant voler sa cape,

\- Faites préparer un accueil digne pour mon fils et mes filles déclara Ashura en sortant de la salle du trône

Tous s'affairaient tous pour l'accueillir le prince héritier et les princesses, tous les habitants de Sibéria furent au courant du retour des princesses et du prince. Alec arriva avec les autres très vite au palais, ils stoppaient en voyant le palais.

\- Jace, Clary, Magnus, Simon et Izzy, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Sibéria souhaita Alec en les faisant montrer le palais

Ils arrivaient en voyant un champ d'honneur menant vers la grande porte du palais, le chasseur sauta de sa monture et marcha dans le champ d'honneur. Tous les habitants acclamaient leurs princesses et leur prince, Clary et les autres étaient fascinés de les voir crier d'admiration. Magnus fut jaloux en voyant des femmes et des hommes en train de crier leurs amours à Alec,

\- Je vais aller leur dire deux mots se renfrogna Magnus

\- Laisse tomber Magnus, Alec leur a déjà dit qu'il était déjà en couple rassura Rui

Ashura alla sur le balcon pour regarder son fils et ses filles qui arrivaient, Alec leva sa tête pour regarder son père. Il marcha sans le quitter du regard, tout le long de sa marche ses vêtements se changent pour prendre un pantalon moulant avec une veste sans manche ouvert sur son torse. Il poussa la porte avec ses pieds où tous les domestiques s'inclinaient devant lui, les filles changèrent de vêtements pendant la marche. Rui se vêtit d'un kimono bleu pâle avec une obi blanche, Yuki avait un yukata noire avec un short en cuir. Ils arrivaient dans la salle du conseil avec un regard sérieux, tous les conseillers se levaient de leur chaise pour respecter leurs princesses et leur prince. Ashura était assis de nouveau sur son trône pour faire face à ses enfants,

\- Mes enfants, je suis ravi de vous voir sourit Ashura

\- Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver père salua Rui en s'inclinant

\- Salut l'ancêtre salua Yuki avant de se faire valser par son père

Elle se retrouva encastrer contre le mur, Jace grimaça en la regardant alors qu'Isabelle alla regarder si elle va bien.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, sa tête est dure que le roc…stoppa Alec avant de se faire valser à son tour

\- Alexander s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Franchement à part Rui aucun d'eux ne me dit bonjour convenablement, quels enfants ingrats que j'ai se lamenta Ashura faussement

Rui sourit en le regardant, Clary avala sa salive en frottant ses bras tellement qu'elle avait froid. Magnus avait invoqué des manteaux chaux pour eux à part les trois enfants royaux,

\- Bonjour je suis…commença Clary

\- Clarissa Fairchirld, je sais qui es-tu et je connais la raison pourquoi est ce que tu es venu coupa Ashura en la regardant de ses yeux incandescent

Il se leva de son trône et descendit de l'escalier, il tendit la main vers elle.

\- Puis-je la voir proposa Ashura

Elle posa la main dans le sien et le fit approcher, il tendit la main pour regarder la rune démoniaque.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'influence de la rune démoniaque et le soupçon d'Isabelle. Bisous glacées. **


	28. Chapter 27

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Il y a une personne qui va le faire mais je ne veux pas le dire XD et oui on ne touche pas à Magnus sinon la colère d'Alec est terrible **

**LolliOta: La rencontre entre Magnus et Ashura dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: J'adore tes idées et je vais continuer à travailler et la rencontre de Magnus et Ashura**

**Alec Barton: Ce n'est pas Alec, autre tentative Niark Niark XD je te donne un indice dans ce chapitre **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 27, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 27**_

Alec était en train d'embrasser Magnus sur son lit à baldaquin, il était à califourchon sur lui avant de se retira pour sourire. Il gloussa avant de s'endormir dans ses bras car ils venaient de coucher ensemble, le lendemain le sorcier se réveilla avec le réveil spécial d'Alec. Ils se levaient et prit une douche ensemble, la salle de bain faisait fasciné l'asiatique. La salle de bain avec une grande piscine avec deux lavabos et un miroir grand format, Alec plongea dans l'eau avant d'inviter son amant dans l'eau, celui-ci sauta aussi et vint l'embrasser. Ils sortirent après un quart d'heure, Alec s'habilla avec ses pouvoirs de glace et Magnus fit de même avec sa magie. Ils sortirent pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner, ça ferait trois jours qu'ils étaient arrivé de Sibéria ce avait équivalence de trois semaines dans leur dimension. Ashura avait examiné la rune démoniaque et décréta qu'il avait un moyen de libéré la jeune fille de l'emprise de Lilith, la rousse lui demanda si il pouvait retirer la rune. Il secoua la tête ce qui découragea le couple, Rui les invita alors à explorer la bibliothèque qui pourrai ainsi leur renseigner sur la rune. Ils avaient entamé les recherches en profitant aussi visiter le palais, plusieurs fois Simon se perdit dans le palais et les servantes le retrouvaient à chaque fois. Jace était particulièrement intéressée par le tatouage semblable à son frère et sa sœur en voulant se faire graver, Isabelle était fasciné quant à elle par les vêtements de Sibéria qui était soit des kimonos ou soit des robes fluides et sexy. Hiei et Temari étaient repartis chez eux en retrouvant leurs familles et leurs amis après que Isabelle avait remarqué leur absence, Yuki leur avait fait une petit visite de Sibéria ce qui les avait vraiment fasciné en les visitant. Le couple entra dans la salle à manger pour prendre le petit déjeuner, Rui était déjà à table avec Isabelle et Simon. Le prince haussa les sourcils en demandant où était son parabataï et la rousse avant de lire dans les pensés de sa jumelle,

\- Elle est où notre charmante Yuki demanda Magnus

\- Partit s'entraîner avec père répondit Rui

La porte s'ouvrit sur Yuki avec des blessures multiples et des bleus ainsi que des contusions, ses vêtements étaient déchirés de parts en parts.

\- J'ai une faim de loup signala Yuki en s'installant sur une chaise

\- Bon sang Yuki, tu as vu dans quel état tu es s'horrifia Isabelle

\- Oh ça, t'inquiète Izzy je suis habituée, sache que père n'est pas tendre quand il nous entraîne raconta Yuki

Isabelle était sidérée et se tourna vers son frère aîné qui hocha la tête pour confirmer ce qu'elle disait, Jace et Clary entraient dans la pièce et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Yuki.

\- Par l'ange tout puissant Yuki ça va s'inquiéta Jace

\- Entraînement avec le paternelle rassura Yuki

Il acquiesça sans conviction en voyant les contusions et les blessures sur elle, dix minutes plus tard ses blessures se firent réabsorber ce qui soulageait la princesse.

\- On peut dire que père n'est pas allé de maintes-mortes constata Rui

\- Tu sais comment il est souffla Yuki

\- Raizen et Yomi sont dans les parages demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas, il faut que tu demande à Mukuro répondit Yuki

\- Je vais aller les voir sourit Alec en se levant

Rui sourit en le regardant partir avec les autres, Yuki gloussa en mangeant un pain. Plus tard tout le monde suivit Rui jusqu'à Alec où il s'entraînait, elle croisa Byakuya qui était debout en la regardant. Elle rougit en le voyant, Yuki les mains croisées derrière sa nuque le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Salut petit Byakuya salua Yuki

\- Bonjour Princesse Yuki, Princesse Rui salua Byakuya en baissant la tête polie

Jace et les autres le détaillaient de la tête aux pieds, il était grand et avait de longs cheveux noirs avec des bandes plaqué dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris clairs, il portait une écharpe blanche et était habillé d'un kimono en blanc.

\- Yuki, pourrais-tu emmener tout le monde voir Alec s'il te plait demanda Rui sans les regarder

\- Ouais, comme d'habitude. Je vais les emmener pendant que vous vous flirtez ensemble enfin si petit Byakuya sourit un peu nargua Yuki

Byakuya regarda Yuki d'un visage neutre sans sourire ce qui le fit râler, elle fit signe aux autres de les seul.

\- Tu crois que c'est bien de les laisser seule, je croyais que Rui est fiancée commenta Clary

\- Figure-toi que c'est son fiancé révéla Yuki

\- Attends ce beau gosse est son fiancé, elle a de la chance Rui d'avoir ce spécimen comme fiancé s'extasiât Isabelle en regardant derrière elle

\- Byakuya est le commandant en chef de père et aussi son garde du corps personnel, il est le vingtième-huit chef de son clan. Il venait assez souvent avec son grand-père à l'époque et venait jouer avec nous quand nous étions petit enfin plus avec Rui que moi, eh bien après ça il est partit s'entraîner pendant un moment avant de revenir et s'est fiancé à Rui. Ils étaient tombés amoureux de l'un et l'autre depuis l'enfance raconta Yuki

\- Je vois souffla Clary

\- Il est fort questionna Jace

\- Si je te dis qu'il peut tuer un démon avec un seul doigt tu peux me croire déclara Yuki

Il frissonna avant de la suivre pour voir Alec, ils arrivaient très vite en haut d'un précipice qui donnait une vue sur une plaine désertique. Ils virent des ondes de choc explosaient partout, un point tomba contre des blocs de glace très dure. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulait quand les blocs de glaces explosaient en mille morceaux,

\- Attends c'est Alec qui fais ça questionna Jace étonné

\- Oui, il doit s'entraîner avec Raizen et Yomi. Ce sont les deux démons les plus forts de Sibéria avec Mukuro, ils peuvent rivaliser avec un démon supérieur expliqua Yuki

Alec était en train de s'entraîner avec eux, Raizen et Yomi le faisaient face avant de disparaître pour se battre contre lui ensemble. Il para leurs attaques tout les attaquant, il ne vit pas un coup de Raizen ce qui le fit propulser vers le sol. Il se rattrapa avant de faire son attaque en mettant ses mains jointes.

\- L'exécution de l'aurore lança Alec en lança une avalanche de glace

Yomi passa devant l'attaque et le renvoya, l'avalanche qui alla sur la fratrie qui s'inquiéta de voir l'attaque.

\- Putain jura Magnus en se préparant sa magie

L'avalanche se heurta à un mur de glace avant de retomber, tous se tournaient vers Yuki qui sourit.

\- Cette plaine est comme une salle d'entraînement, alors tous les attaques sont déviés par ce mur de glace expliqua Rui qui arriva

Alec était en train de combattre Yomi dont Raizen regarda avant de lui lancer son attaque, il esquiva mais se prit un coup de poing de Yomi. Ashura apparut derrière le groupe, il leva la tête pour regarder son fils en train de s'entraîner avec deux de ses démons. Jace remarqua les blessures de son frère et regarda Rui qui ne comportait aucun blessure dont il trouva bizarre, il se garda ses questions et continua de regarder le duel de son frère. Ce dernier venait de se prendre un coup de genou dans le ventre ce qui le fit cracher du sang, il s'éloigna en mettant sa main sur son ventre. Ashura avait les bras croisé les décroisa avant de marcher vers le mur, il s'élança vers eux. Les princesses virent cela et sourient,

\- On dirait que père veut se battre un peu avec Alec constata Rui

\- Vous avez la chance, vous allez voir vraiment le potentiel d'Alec avec père décréta Yuki en les regardant

Ashura fonça sur Alec et se prit un coup de poing qui le projeter contre le bloc de glace, Yomi et Raizen s'inclinaient devant lui avant de se retirer en comprenant que l'empereur voulait entraîner son fils. Le directeur se releva et regarda son père dans le ciel, il fit un arc de glace pour lancer ses flèches sur lui. Il les évita en faisant un arc avec ses pouvoirs, son fils fonça dont il rejoint en cognant leur deux poing chargé de leur pouvoir. Une onde de choc détruit tous les blocs de glace autour d'eux,

\- C'est incroyable mais on n'arrive pas à voir le duel soupira Isabelle frustrée

\- Si vous vouez nous pourrions vous apprendre quand nous aurions un temps proposa Rui

\- Avec joie sourit Isabelle

Elles retournaient à regarder le duel enfin plus pour Rui, elle regarda son jumeau qui venait de se faire jeter dans l'eau gelé et fit exploser l'eau en le gelant à sa sortir. Ashura sourit en regardant son fils relevait, après trois heures d'entraînement le noiraud grimaça en voyant des bleus et des contusions sur lui. Ashura marcha vers le palais avant de s'arrêter vers Magnus,

\- Viens me rejoindre dans la salle du trône proposa Ashura

\- Bien votre altesse, j'ai des choses à vous demandé aussi répondit Magnus

Il sourit et s'envola rapidement pour rejoindre le palais, plus tard Alec se dirigea avec Magnus dans la salle du trône. L'empereur des glaces était sur son trône et regarda le couple avec son regard incandescent,

\- Père, je voudrais te présenter mon petit ami Magnus Bane présenta Alec

\- Je vois, au moins tu as choisit un prince pour être ton consort mon fils riait Ashura sans joie

\- Je suis aussi le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn dans notre dimension présenta Magnus

Il fit un sourire en coin avant de regarder Magnus avec insistance,

\- Alec, peux-tu nous laisser un moment s'il te plaît proposa Ashura

\- Bien père accepta Alec

Il se tourna vers son petit ami et l'embrassa amoureusement en s'en foutant de son père les voir, il alla dehors en laissant son petit ami avec son père. Magnus le regarda partir avant de se face à l'empereur des glaces,

\- D'après ce que tu m'as dit, tu as des choses à me parle demanda Ashura en le regardant

\- Oui, j'aime votre fils de tout mon cœur et je ne peux pas passer mon éternité sans lui. Il est devenu mon oxygène pour respirer, en faîte il est devenu ma vie. Je pourrai sacrifier ma magie pour lui, donc moi Magnus Bane prince d'Edom l'héritier d'Asmodée prince des enfers voudrait vous demander la main de votre fils le prince Alexander Gédéon Ashura héritier de Sibéria demanda Magnus en posant un genou par terre

\- Tu voudrais me demander la main de mon fils articula Ashura d'un ton froid

\- J'ai eu l'autorisation de ses deux parents Nephilims mais je vous demande aussi comme vous êtes son père par le grand Atavisme expliqua Magnus

Il ne répondit rien et le scruta froidement, le sorcier sentit petit sous le regard persistant de son futur beau-père.

\- Quand Byakuya est venu me demandé la main de Rui, il était prêt à m'affronter malgré qu'il est perdu contre moi. Et toi es-tu prêt à m'affronter pour avoir la main de mon fils interrogea Ashura

\- Oui, je suis prêt à vous affronter pour avoir sa main déclara Magnus déterminé

\- Très bien, tu pourras lui demandé sa main mais la prochaine fois qu'on se verra tu m'affronteras pour me montrer à quel point tu aime mon fils déclara Ashura

\- Merci remercia Magnus heureux

Il sortit et alla embrasser Alec passionnément ce qui le fit rassuré de leur conversation, l'empereur fixa la porte avant de sourire.

\- Tu peux sortir de l'ombre ma fille accorda Ashura

Rui sortit de l'ombre dont elle assista toute la scène avec Magnus,

\- Je ne savais pas que Byakuya t'ait affronté souligna Rui

\- Il m'a affronté pour se prouver digne de toi et ce qu'il a fait sourit Ashura

\- Magnus va démontrer qu'il aime Alec de tout son cœur père, il est aussi digne que Byakuya. De plus Yuki est tombée amoureuse avoua Rui en le regardant

\- Elle est amoureuse, qui est l'heureux élu questionna Ashura

\- C'est un vampire dont le nom est Raphaël Santiago, il aime aussi et très poli avec elle. Mais ils ne se sont pas encore avoués qu'ils s'aiment seulement raconta Rui

\- Je vois, la prochaine fois je rencontrais ce vampire qui fait battre le cœur de ma fille déclara Ashura

Rui sourit en regardant son père, ce dernier sourit en voyant que ses enfants étaient tombés amoureux. Une semaine plus tard tous rentraient à leur dimension dont un mois s'était écoulé, Maryse les avait pris dans ses bras en les embrassant.

\- Vous m'avez tous manqué mes enfants sourit Maryse en essuyant ses larmes

\- Maintenant on est là maman sourit Isabelle en les embrassant

\- La prochaine fois je veux venir avec vous pour voir le pays des glaces décréta Max

\- Pas de problèmes petit frère, Sibéria est très grand et tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer gloussa Yuki en le prenant dans ses bras

Il gigota en essayant de s'extirper de sa poitrine opulente de sa sœur, comme d'habitude tous les chasseurs hommes de l'institut à part Alec et Jace ainsi que Robert furent jaloux de Max qui en profitait de la poitrine de Yuki. Elle l'embarqua sous ses bras pour l'entraîner à la salle d'entraînement,

\- Rien de nouveau concernant Jonathan demanda Clary

\- Non rien, pour le moment et vous ? Vous avez découvert quelque chose au sujet de la rune questionna Robert

\- Beaucoup de chose, en clair il nous faut un arme fabriqué par un ange disons-le répondit Jace

\- Père a mentionné que la rune peut se faire enlever par le feu céleste renchérit Alec

Robert et Maryse se regardaient entre eux en écarquillant les yeux,

\- Vous avez dit le feu céleste interrogea Maryse

\- Oui, pourquoi interrogea Isabelle

\- Il y'a bien longtemps de ça, l'enclave avait mis en place une configuration pour traiter les créatures obscurs qui ne respectaient pas les ordres mais c'était une rumeur pour du moment raconta Robert

Ils étaient interloqués et se pencha sur la question, Rui regagna l'infirmerie et Jace retrouva ses missions avec joie. Isabelle était heureuse de retrouver la salle d'arme et Alec son bureau, deux semaines plus tard l'institut furent débordés avec es démons qui émergent un peu partout à cause d'Halloween. Magnus entra sans frapper dans le bureau de son amant,

\- Salut mon amour salua Magnus

\- Salut mon cœur salua Alec en l'embrassant

\- On dirait que vous êtes débordés en ce jour remarqua Magnus voyant la pile de feuilles

\- Les démons sont toujours excité à l'idée d'Halloween soupira Alec

\- Je suis un demi-démon et pourtant je suis excité par toi c'est bizarre nargua Magnus

\- C'est vrai et je suis excité aussi par toi pourtant je suis un Nephilim gloussa Alec

Le sorcier s'assit sur ses jambes et l'embrassa passionnément, ils commençaient à se caresser mutuellement quand Jace déboula avec les filles dans le bureau.

\- Bordel trouvez-vous une chambre brailla Jace

\- Tu es chiant blondi, ta seule présence a réussit à me faire débander se renfrogna Magnus

\- NE REJETTE PAS LA FAUTE SUR MOI SI T'AS UNE PANNE beugla Jace

\- Magnus n'as jamais eu de panne contrairement à toi Jace sourit Alec en regardant son parabataï

\- Des choses a nous dire Jace taquina Yuki

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de panne, je suis parfait moi demandez à Clary se défendit Jace

Clary rougit et toussa de gêne, tous la regardaient dont elle rougit encore plus en faisant concurrence avec ses cheveux.

\- Euh en fait il a eu juste une fois avoua Clary

Yuki et Isabelle éclataient de rire alors que Magnus se mit à charrier le blond qui voulait mourir après la traîtrise de sa petite amie, Alec ricana avant de les ramener à l'ordre. Ils allaient en mission, Magnus attendit son amant au loft après la mission. Simon qui avait invité sa sœur à passer à Halloween avec lui faisant découvrit le monde obscur tout en faisant attention à elle, cette dernière sortit dehors pour téléphoner à sa mère quand un démon sortit de l'ombre pour l'attaquer. Elle se mit à crier quand son frère sortit dehors pour l'aider,

\- DEUXIEME DANSE : HAKUREN lança Yuki avec son sabre en bois

Une avalanche emporta le démon assez loin Isabelle et Alec sortirent de l'ombre. Le directeur envoya une flèche pour finir avec le démon, Isabelle ramassa la cape de la sœur de Simon.

\- Tiens, ton manteau est tombé sourit Isabelle

\- C'est une cape de vampire souligna la sœur de Simon

\- Les vampires ne portent pas de cape conclue Isabelle

\- C'est que je lui ai dit signala Simon

\- Ils préfèrent des costumes très classes ajouta Yuki

\- Tu dis ça en pensant à Raphaël nargua Alec en la regardant

Elle bredouilla dans ses mots avant de se mit à léviter pour aller sur le toit en prétextant une vérification de périmètre, les deux autres et Simon se mirent à rigoler à son comportement.

\- Izzy, tu viens nous devons vérifier d'autre secteur prévient Alec

\- Désolé mais le boss appelle sourit Isabelle

Le vampire les salua avant de regarder Isabelle avec des yeux amoureux ce qui remarqua sa sœur,

\- Elle te plaît n'est ce pas déduit Yuki

\- Qui Yuki ? Elle a déjà quelqu'un d'autre en tête et puis elle est trop agité à mon goût grimaça Simon

\- Non j'ai compris qu'elle est amoureuse de ce Raphaël mais je te parle d'Isabelle. Ne me dis pas non et vous êtes amis parce que tu étais en train de baver littéralement sur elle décréta sa sœur

Il bredouilla dans ses mots avant de penser à Isabelle, il avait rompu avec Maia d'un accord en commun depuis trois mois en restant amis et il avait commencé à traîner un peu avec la jeune chasseuse. Pendant ce temps Clary marcha sur les berges en regardant la mer,

\- Je savais que tu seras là, tu m'attendais signala une voix masculine

Elle se retourna vivement et vit un jeune homme avec les cheveux blonds platines avec les yeux noirs, elle le reconnu immédiatement.

\- Jonathan, c'est bien toi reconnu Clary

\- Oui c'est moi, ma petite sœur chérie. Nous allons devenir une grande famille tout les deux comme nous l'aurions du être déclara Jonathan

\- Jamais je te suivrai, je me délivrerai de cette rune que Lilith nous a unis cracha Clary

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple petit sœur, cette rune est en train de consumer lentement en te basculant de l'autre côté sombre de ta personne. Tu viendras bientôt avec moi, ensuite tu m'aideras avec la princesse Ruika, tous les trois nous régnerons sur le monde obscur décréta Jonathan en faisant un portail

Jace arriva immédiatement en l'entendant crier assez fort, il avait son arme en main et le regarda.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer questionna Jace

\- C'était Jonathan, il est bien vivant par cette fichue rune répondit Clary

\- Ne t'en fais pas nous allons trouver un moyen pour te libérer de cette rune rassura Jace en la prenant dans ses bras

Elle ferma les yeux avant d'ouvrir les yeux, ses yeux se changèrent en une fraction en noir. Quelques jours plus tard la rune commença à changer légèrement la personnalité de Clary en la faisant sombrer, seul Jace pouvait la ramener un peu dans la lumière. Alec était dans son bureau quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme asiatique,

\- Salut monsieur le directeur salua la jeune femme

\- Aline, ça faisait longtemps salua Alec en se levant

\- Je vois, Alec, ou dis-je prince Alec nargua Aline

\- Appelle-moi sa majesté sourit Alec en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Elle éclata de rire, il l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle d'autopsie quand un jeune traversa devant eux en sortant la salle d'entraînement. Yuki avec son sabre en bois marcha normalement et prit le col du jeune en le traînant presque inconscient à la salle d'entraînement, Aline était sidéré de voir ça.

\- C'était une de mes sœurs Yuki, je lui ai donné la charge d'entraînement des recrus un peu récalcitrants et tête brûlés pour les dresser expliqua Alec

\- Tu réalise que ce recru vient de traverser devant nous comme si rien n'était et qu'il était à moitié conscient s'exclama Aline d'une voix aiguë

\- Je le sais et je peux te dire que les recrus entraînés par Yuki ont des taux de réussite qui frôlent les 100 % en mission et très peu de blessure révéla Alec

Elle était étonnée par la révélation, ils entraient dans la salle d'autopsie d'où Isabelle et Rui était en train de regarder un corps d'un chasseur.

\- Par l'ange tout puissant sourit Isabelle en allant saluer Aline

Elles s'embrassaient en se disant bonjour, Rui se tourna vers son jumeau en lisant ses pensés.

\- Je suis ravie de faire la connaissance de la fille de la consule Jia, je suis la princesse Rui la jumelle d'Alec se présenta Rui

\- J'ai entendu beaucoup entendu parler de vous étant la jeune fille qui est toujours sa forme enfant mais qui à un grand pouvoir s'exclama Aline de joie

\- Eh bien je vais vous laisser, et retourner dans mon bureau décréta Alec

Il était sur le point de partir quand il entendit les pensés de sa jumelle,

\- Je lui passerai ton message Rui lâcha Alec en sortant

La jeune chinoise cligna les yeux en voyant l'interaction,

\- Comme ils sont jumeaux, qu'ils peuvent lire dans les pensés de l'un et de l'autre et ressentit la présence de l'un et de l'autre à des kilomètres à a ronde expliqua Isabelle

\- Il se blesse, je me blesse en même temps renchérit Rui en se mettant au travail

Elles travaillaient ensemble, Isabelle remarqua quelque chose d'anormal dans les fichiers de prisonniers de la Garde. Elle réfléchit quand Yuki entra dans la salle en mangeant une pomme,

\- Quoi de neuf questionna Yuki

\- Il y a quelque chose de pas normal à a Garde, tous les prisonniers qu'on a capturé sont relâché mais ils sont devenu des terrestres répondit Isabelle

\- Tu crois qu'ils ont trouvé un moyen pour ça questionna Yuki en croquant dans sa pomme

\- Je ne sais pas Yuki mais je vais enquêter dessus souffla Isabelle

\- Bon moi je vais aller demandé Alec si je peux accompagner Jace en mission signala Yuki

\- Je croyais que tu entraînais les recrus gloussa Isabelle

\- Rui est en train de les soigner car je me suis un peu trop lâché ricana Yuki en sortant

Isabelle riait et retourna dans ses recherches de ce qu'elle venait de découvert, Yuki après sa mission avec Jace retourna dans la salle d'entraînement quand elle croisa Aline en train de s'entraîner.

\- Ça te dirait t'entraîner avec moi, je vouais tester les capacités de l'une des princesses des glaces proposa Aline

\- T'es sûr de toi questionna Yuki

\- Montre-moi ce que tu vaux sourit Aline

Elle sourit avant de prendre son sabre en bois, elles commençaient à se battre en duel. Aine donna un coup de bâton à Yuki qui sauta derrière elle, le temps qu'elle se retourna et se prit un coup de poing dans le dos ce qui le projeta par terre. Elle se releva et redonna des coups à la princesse qui esquiva sans cesses ses coups, elle lévita et se retrouva au plafond en souriant sadiquement. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même en se dirigeant vers Aline, elle para difficilement ses attaques. Elle se fit reculer sur plusieurs mètres avec ses jambes, elle était essoufflée en regardant Yuki qui avait un sourire en coin.

\- Tu veux faire un pause proposa Yuki

\- Bien sûr que non répondit Aline en fonçant sur elle

Elle para son attaque avec un seul doigt ce qui l'étonna, avec son autre main elle le fit une pichenette ce qui le fit propulser en arrière et glisser au sol. Jace entra dans la pièce et les vit en train de s'entraîner ou plutôt Aline essayer de toucher sa sœur, cette dernière était amusée devant les attaques de la fille de la consule. Elle fit un salto en avant et l'emprisonner avec ses cuisses ce qui la fit déstabiliser, elle se retrouva par terre. Elle rougit en voyant la poitrine opulente de la princesse,

\- Ouais, je sais j'ai une grosse poitrine sourit Yuki en se relevant

\- Désolée d'avoir fixé sur ta poitrine s'excusa Aline

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Yuki

Elle lui serra la main avant de saluer son frère qui s'approcha d'Aline qui matait le corps de la princesse,

\- Laisse tomber Aline, Yuki n'est pas lesbienne commenta Jace

\- Dommage souffla Aline

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la demande en mariage de Magnus et la capture de Jonathan. Bisous glacées. **


	29. Chapter 28

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Détective Isabelle en action dans ce chapitre, l'affrontement sera dans le chapitre 30**

**LolliOta: Je suis désolée mais j'ai déjà écrit la demande en mariage mais je crois que ton idée a déjà été réalisé parce que je l'ai dans ma précédente fics c'est le secret d'Alec si tu veux lire **

**Alec Barton: Et c'est une...Bonne réponse et oui c'est lui qui va rapprocher les deux XD allez comme tu as gagné dis-moi ce que tu veux comme histoire pour un Os de ton choix lorsque la prochaine histoire sera terminé.**

**Lavigne 126: Pour le dîner je le ferai pour rapprocher les deux j'ai déjà l'idée en tête en faite, double de tes idées à l'intérieur et j'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de tes attentes parce que je vais regrouper toute tes idées dans une seule chapitre très trés calienté qui se sera le chapitre 34 XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 28, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 28**_

Magnus se bascula sur le lit ayant fait l'amour à son amant, Alec sourit extatique et se blottit dans ses bras en l'embrassant tendrement en lui murmurant qu'il aimait. Ils se chuchotaient des je t'aime avant de s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, le lendemain le sorcier se réveilla avec la bouche d'Alec sur son érection. Il se déversa dans sa bouche avant de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser, ils se levaient et prirent une douche ensemble. Alec aida son petit ami faire les crêpes avant de manger à tabler tous les deux, il se dirigea plus tard à l'institut. Quand il arriva et vit Jace en train d'aboyer sur les chasseurs hommes qui avaient selon lui relooké un peu trop Yuki qui avait mis un minuscule bikini avec un micro short qui voyait presque les débuts de ses fesses, cette dernière était en train de ricaner assis sur une chaise avec son sabre entre les jambes. Quatre semaines se soit passé depuis qu'ils sont revenus de Sibéria, ils avaient repris leurs marques chacun malgré les recherches concernant de libéré Clary de la rune démoniaque qui la liée avec Jonathan. Ce dernier attendait que sa sœur le rejoigne pour commencer à envahir le monde obscur, la rune commença à assombrir la personnalité de Clary. Jace essaya de la ramener dans le bon côté mais grâce à le sceau de Rui ralentissait les choses, elle vérifiait la rune pour savoir son état. En voyant que la rune commençait à influencer la rousse, elle rajouta d'autres sorts sur la rune pour stopper son influence. Entre-temps Isabelle enquêtait sur ce qui se passait à la Garde, elle avait en parlé avec Alec qui approuva son enquête et lui demanda d'approfondir les recherches. Simon l'aida et se rapprocha d'elle aussi, cette dernière était devenu sensible à son charme et se rapprocha de lui aussi. Alec était en train de lire un rapport quand le chasseur blond rentra dans la pièce,

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi Underhill questionna Alec en levant les yeux sur lui

\- Monsieur, je voudrais vous demandé l'autorisation de paramétrer l'autorisation de votre petit ami à savoir Magnus Bane. Comme il vient assez souvent à l'institut et bien nous devons faire un accès pour qu'il puisse passer expliqua Underhill

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Il acquiesça avant de partir, il croisa Yuki dans le couloir qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

\- Mademoiselle Yuki salua Underhill

\- Tu n'aurais pas Max par hasard demanda Yuki

\- Max est repartit ce matin à Idris rejoindre vos parents répondit Underhill

\- Mince, bon tans pis je vais aller me reposer en attendant lâcha Yuki

Elle entra dans sa chambre et se transforma en chat pour dormir sur lui, le chasseur blond cligna les yeux devant la capacité de Yuki avant de retourner à son travail. Plus tard Alec rassembla tout le monde dans le hall,

\- Je vais organiser encore une fois une réunion avec les créatures obscur, je vous demande le respect et d'accueillir les représentants avec le mérite qu'ils leur soient dû. Si j'apprends que l'un de vous a fait l'imbécile, je lui envois faire un mois d'entraînement avec ma sœur Yuki avant de le bannir sur l'île Wrangel est ce bien compris questionna Alec

\- Oui répondit tout le monde

Il descendit de l'estrade pour aller vers sa fratrie, Jace lui tapota sur l'épaule.

\- Donc tu vas organiser encore une fois la réunion avec les représentants du monde obscur conclu Jace

\- Je vais parler de Jonathan et trouver une solution avec eux pour en discuter de ce qu'il en pense expliqua Alec

\- Je vois souffla Jace

\- Bien au moins Yuki pourrait revoir Raphaël d'amour nargua Isabelle

\- Ce n'est pas mon Raphaël d'amour, je vous ai dit qu'il ne me plaisait pas rougit Yuki

\- Pourtant tu rougis à chaque fois qu'on prononce son nom ricana Rui

Elle bredouilla ses mots avant de s'échapper pour aller dans la salle d'entraînement sous leurs rires, le directeur écrivit les messages d'invitation pour les quatre représentants. Tous répondirent positive à son invitation, quelques jours plus tard Alec se tenait debout en les accueillant chacun leur tour. Rui et les autres se tenaient prés de lui pour leur accueillir aussi, Clary alla enlacer Luke dans ses bras en voyant son père adoptif. Depuis que Luke et Jocelyn se sont avoué leur amour, ils avaient décidé de se marier ce qui avait réjouit tout le monde. La reine des fées arriva avec ses gardes personnelles, le prince s'inclina devant elle et l'a conduit comme à son habitude à la salle de réunion. Yuki avait les mains derrière sa nuque en soupirant,

\- Tiens Yuki, ton Raphaël d'amour vient d'arriver gloussa Rui

Elle fusilla sa sœur du regard et alla rejoindre le vampire, ce dernier était heureux de la revoir. Il lui fit un baisemain,

\- Princesa Yuki, je suis heureux vous retrouver. Vous êtes magnifique ce soir complimenta Raphaël

\- No exageremos, estoy vestida de la manera pero tú pareces elegante con ese traje sourit Yuki en lissant son costume

\- Me encantaría que te unieras a nosotros en la reunión de esta noche pero después de todo lo que sé no es tu taza de té déclara Raphaël

\- Me aburro fácilmente pero es mejor que vayas o mi hermano gritará que te retengo gloussa Yuki

Il refit un autre baisemain à son encontre avant de partir, elle soupira rêveuse avant de rougir en voyant es regards amusées de sa fratrie.

\- Oh Raphaël je t'aime à la folie imita Rui la voix de sa sœur

\- Moi aussi je t'aime à la folie princesse Yuki répliqua Isabelle en faisant une imitation de la voix de Raphaël

\- Vous avez finis rougit Yuki en préférant aller dans la salle d'entraînement

Alec sourit devant le rougissement de sa sœur, il leva la tête en voyant son petit ami arrivé. Il alla l'embrasser amoureusement, ils allaient dans la salle de réunion. Ils commençaient à discuter sur les sujets banals de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde obscur avant d'arriver e sujet épineux,

\- Mes espions sont toujours en train de surveiller Jonathan Morgenstern, il reste assez souvent en retrait en attendant que sa sœur Clarissa Fairchirld et la princesse Ruika venir le rejoindre expliqua la reine des fées

\- D'après mes renseignements il a aussi des fées à son actif, est ce que vous le saviez-vous ma dame demanda Raphaël

\- Ce sont des fées qui sont bannis de mon royaume mais j'ai ordonnée à mes sujets de ne pas s'allier à lui car j'honore l'alliance entre l'empereur des glaces et moi décréta la reine des fées en regardant

\- Vous savez aussi ce qu'il se passe si vous faites une incartade ma reine souligna Alec en la fixant

\- Je n'ai pas oubliée prince Alexander déclara la reine des fées

\- Qu'en est-il de la rune démoniaque demanda Luke

\- On travaille dessus, il faut quelque chose de très angélique malheureusement c'est dur d'en trouver répondit Alec

Ils donnaient chacun leur avis, au bout d'un moment Alec commença à s'ennuyer dans la réunion et regarda son amant qui était en train d'écouter la reine des fées au sujet d'un problème suscitant l'aide d'un sorcier. Il tapota sur la table avant de jouer avec ses pouvoirs de glace, il eut une idée en souriant intérieur. Il s'affala sur sa chaise et fit glisser son pouvoir sur le sol, Magnus était concentré sur les explications de la reine quand il sentit un frisson glacial ramper sa peau. Il se réajusta quand il le ressentit de nouveau, le frisson glacial se faufila dans ses vêtements et lui donna la chair de poule. Il se tortilla légèrement sur sa chaise, Alec ricana intérieur en voyant les gestuels de son amant. Il poussa un peu pus le jeu encore plus loin, le sorcier écarquilla les yeux en sentant le frisson glacé se répande sur son semi-érection. Il tourna la tête pour voir le regard satisfait d'Alec, il passa une main dans ses cheveux en faisant montrer ses doigts plein de glace signe qu'il était en train d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il tiqua sévèrement en l'observant, il usa sa magie pour se venger. Le prince sentit une caresse sur sa nuque ce qui le fit haleter doucement, chacun d'eux usa son pouvoir pour faire plier l'un et l'autre. Luke et Raphaël plissaient leur nez en sentant leur phéromones dans la pièce, la reine quand à elle ressentit leurs pouvoirs à tous les deux.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait séjourner cette réunion pour le moment déclara la reine des fées en les fusillant mi-amusé mi furieux

\- Je pense aussi proposa Alec d'une voix rauque

Les trois représentants du monde obscur sortirent en laissant le couple seul, ces derniers se jetaient sur les lèvres de l'un et de l'autre affamé.

\- Putain, j'adore ton audace mon cœur mais j'avais hâte de plaquer sur la table et te posséder comme jamais haleta Magnus

\- Alors fais-le, je suis tout à toi sourit Alec en léchant derrière son oreille

Il l'embrassa fougueusement en le plaquant sur la table, il arracha sa chemise sans manche en échant ses abdos en béton. Il déboucla sa ceinture pour prendre son érection et commença à le masturber furieusement, le directeur se cambra de plaisir sous la masturbation de son amant. Il lécha derrière son oreille,

\- Dis-moi la formule magique susurra Magnus

\- Je veux ta bite en moi répondit Alec

Il claqua les doigts pour faire disparaître ses vêtements, ils frottaient leurs deux érections ensemble avant que le sorcier pénétra son amant d'un mouvement assez sèche.

\- Bordel Alec, malgré nos fréquences de relations sexuel tu es encore serré gémit Magnus en le sentant serré autour de lui

\- Tu as l'intention de bouger ou tu veux que je fasse le travail à ta place soupira Alec

Il ricana et commença à bouger en lui en tenant ses jambes sur ses épaules, le chasseur rejoignit ses hanches contre celle de son amant. Il bougea de plus en plus vite avant de le ramener sur ses genoux sur la table, à cette position il frappa directement sur la prostate d'Alec. Ce dernier se mit à crier de plaisir en tenant Magnus par les épaules, il le fit renverser sur la table pour être à califourchon sur lui. Ils bougeaient les reins ensemble, le sorcier s'assit pour l'embrasser. Ils s'embrassaient fougueusement, le gland d'Alec se frotta sur leur deux ventre qui créa une stimulation agréable pour lui. Alec se cambra en arrière et se déversa sur leur deux ventres à tous les deux dans un cri de jouissance, l'asiatique continua avant de se déverser en lui en poussant un grognement de jouissance. Ils étaient essoufflés par leurs activités, Alec était allongé sur la table de réunion et regarda son amant avec un sourire extatique.

\- Je t'aime mon prince confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi mon prince gloussa Magnus

\- JE VOUS AIME AUSSI LES GARS, MAINTENANT TOUT LE MOND SAIT QUE TU AIME AVOIR LA BITE DE MAGNUS EN TOI ALEC ET TOI MAGNUS MERCI DE NOUS FAIRE ENTENDRE QUE COMMENT TU FAIS GRIMPER MON FRERE AU RIDEAU s'écria Jace

\- CE N'EST RIEN C'EST NORMAL, C'EST POUR DEMONTRER QUE JE N'AI PAS DE PANNE ET QUE JE SUIS UN EXCELLENT AMANT répondit Magnus ce qui fit rire Alec

Ils sortirent de la salle de réunion après s'être rhabillé, Yuki et Isabelle avec Rui étaient complètement en train de rire. Clary sourit en se retenant de rire alors que Jace était furieux et rouge d'embarras,

\- Oh blondi tu sais j'ai un truc pour ta petit panne avec biscuit, en plus je pourrais te donné des petits conseils proposa Magnus

\- Je n'ai pas de panne d'érection, je bande très bien et tu peux garder tes fichus conseils rétorqua Jace

\- T'es sûr Jace parce que ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu aie la chance qu'un sorcier avec une connaissance en la matière, décréta Isabelle avant de rire de nouveau

Il fusilla sa sœur qui se tenait le ventre tellement qu'elle riait avec les autres, il s'en alla loin d'elles. Pendant une semaine il bouda dans son coin et n'avait pas parlé à ses sœurs, Alec était amusé de la situation alors que les filles n'arrêtaient de rigoler à le voir. Clary pour se faire pardonner avec Jace l'invita à a patinoire, il prit des patins à glace pour eux avant d'aller patiner. Si le blond avait du mal à garder son équilibre ce qui n'était pas le cas pour la rousse, elle patinait comme une pro dont la vue réjouissait Jace. Ils sortirent pour aller prendre un chocolat chaud, Jace était dans le vestiaire quand il se fit attaquer par Jonathan. Ce dernier prit sa place auprès de Clary, ils se rendirent prés d'un stand de fleurs. Il vola une fleur pour le donner à la rousse

\- Ouah, tu prends une rose en plein jour taquina Clary

\- Je veux juste profiter le moment ensemble c'est tout, est ce que ça te gêne demanda Jonathan

\- Bien sûr que non sourit Clary

Il le prit et l'embrassa durement dont remarqua la rousse, elle le repoussa en écarquillant les yeux.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal s'inquiéta Jonathan

\- Non, c'est juste que tu m'as surpris en plus j'ai le tournis souffla Clary

Il le fit s'asseoir avant de proposer d'aller chercher de l'eau pour elle, cette dernière se blessa exprès pour voir si c'était Jonathan et le comprit rapidement. Elle appela rapidement Isabelle, Izzy avec Yuki allaient chercher Jace dans les vestiaires. La jeune chasseuse passa sa stèle sur sa rune de guérison mais celui-ci ne se réveillait pas ayant été étranglé par Jonathan,

\- Par l'ange il ne se réveillait pas s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Pousses-toi, je vais le faire réveillé proposa Yuki

Elle arma de son poing et le frappa dans le torse ce qui le fit tousser violemment, le blond toussa en les regardant.

\- Radical comme réveil constata Isabelle

\- Je n'allais pas lui faire du bouche à bouche quand même lâcha Yuki

\- J'aimerai la prochaine fois que vous faisiez du bouche à bouche grimaça Jace en voyant un bleu sur son torse

\- Oh tu es un homme quand même alors ne fais pas ta chochotte, allez viens nous allons sauver Clary lança Yuki en se levant

Jace marmonna dans sa barbe contre sa petite sœur, Clary piégea Jonathan avant de faire la rune pour l'arrêter. Ils le ramenaient à l'institut, Alec informa l'enclave de la capture de Jonathan. L'enclave l'invita à une réunion d'urgente pour expliquer sa capture et discuter sur son transfert à Idris, il était en compagnie de Jace qui le fusillait à travers la cellule. Clary arriva accompagné de Rui,

\- Je veux le voir déclara Clary

\- Malheureusement non, nous savons ce qu'il se passe quand vous êtes proche tous les deux refusa Alec

Ils avaient découvert l'attraction des deux lié par la rune, Rui sortit son éventail et repris son apparence normale. Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de la rousse en regardant son jumeau,

\- Malgré il essayera de le manipuler avertis Alec en regardant Rui

\- Alec a raison renchérit Jace

Elle les regarda tous les deux avant de se concentrer sur son jumeau, celui-ci ne répondit rien étant en discussion mentale avec elle. Il soupira en se massant les tempes,

\- D'accord tu peux y aller avec elle capitula Alec

\- Merci frangin remercia Rui en l'embrassant sur la joue

Il roula des yeux et les regarda entrer dans la cellule, Jonathan pencha la tête sur le côté en voyant les deux femmes dont il aimait le plus au monde.

\- Ma charmante petite sœur et ma future reine sont venus me rendre visite décréta Jonathan

\- Je ne suis pas là pour discuter avec toi, je veux savoir où est l'épée Glorieuse demanda Clary ayant fait des recherches le concernant

\- Tu ne sais pas l'histoire de Lucifer et Mickaël questionna Jonathan

\- Michaël l'avait poignardé avec l'épée, Lucifer avait l'épée l'étoile du matin. D'après père les deux épées sont perdues quelque part sur terre répondit Rui

\- Oui mais l'histoire ne dit pas que l'épée fut détruit et éparpillé sur terre révéla Jonathan

Clary se sentit déboussolée en entendant la révélation, Rui posa la main sur son épaule pour la soutenir quand Jonathan commença à exercer sa pression sur elle en utilisant sa rune démoniaque. Elle passa devant elle en lui assenant une gifle,

\- Ne t'approche pas d'elle enflure cracha Rui

\- Très bien mais tu es plus intéressant qu'elle, tu es la plus belle et la plus parfaite de toutes qui mérite d'être ma reine déclara Jonathan

Elle lui assena une autre gifle,

\- Je ne suis pas et je ne serai jamais ta reine enfoiré, je suis fiancée et j'aime mon fiancé articula Rui froidement

Elle se reprit en entendant les pensés de son jumeau, elle prit la main de Clary et sortit de la cellule. Alec se déplaça et la prit dans ses bras, elle se blottit dans ses bras avant de tendre la main vers Jace qui le prit. Après ça ils remontaient en laissant Jonathan seul dans la cellule, Alec préféra sortir de l'institut étant épuiser. Il marcha un peu en ville quand il tomba sur un magasin quand il trouva un collier qui attira son attention, il entra dans le magasin et le prit avec lui. Il sortit et sauta ayant vérifié si personne était prés de lui, il rentra au loft et chercha son petit ami qui était sur le canapé en train de siroter son verre d'alcool.

\- Tu rentre de bonne heure constata Magnus

\- On a capturé Jonathan aujourd'hui révéla Alec en s'asseyant prés de lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement

\- Oh hoqueta Magnus

Ils allaient dîner dans un restaurant en Suisse avant de se promener dans les dunes du Sahara pour rentrer, ils firent l'amour avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla sous la lumière du soleil en plein les yeux,

\- Il est l'heure de se réveillé mon bel endormi décréta Magnus

\- Je suis congé aujourd'hui alors rejoins-moi dans le lit susurra Alec en lui lança un regard coquin

Il s'assit sur le lit pour l'embrasser tendrement,

\- J'aimerai bien mais nous avons une longue journée tous les deux alors tu vas te doucher et t'habiller proposa Magnus

\- Où est ce qu'on va demanda Alec en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Il lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil, le directeur se leva pour aller se préparer dans la douche. Son amant l'emmena dans un centre de massage et de pédicure, il prit l'option de couple.

\- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu voulais un massage parce que j'aurai pu le faire pour toi sourit Alec

\- Oui mais je voulais qu'on profite tous les deux gloussa Magnus

Après avoir passé un moment à se détendre au Spa, ils allaient au magasin où Isabelle reprit le relais avec son frère pour l'aider à choisir un costume assez chic pour la futur soirée que Magnus l'emmène.

\- Izzy, dis-moi ce que vous trafiquez vous tous dans mon dos ? Parce qu'à ce que je sache ce n'est pas mon anniversaire pour que j'aie autant d'attention ainsi signala Alec

\- Tu verras ce soir, c'est pour ça que Rui n'est pas venu bon soyons raisonnable car elle est en train de soigner les recrus que Yuki a battu lors des entraînements, Jace s'occupe de Clary. Alors je suis venu juste pour t'aider à te choisir un costume et t'aider à te préparer pour ta soirée avec ton charmant petit ami expliqua Isabelle en le regardant dans le miroir

Il sourit et acheta le costume avant de se rendre au loft, sa sœur l'aidait à se préparer pour sa soirée. Il mit son costume et laissa Izzy lui brossa les cheveux, elle lui fit des tresses avant de le laisser sortir de la chambre. Magnus se tenait dans le salon en l'attendant,

\- Bon je te laisse pour la soirée et vous avez intérêt de me raconter demain demanda Isabelle

\- Promis ma chérie promis Magnus

Elle les laissa seul dans le salon, le sorcier fit un portail en l'emmenant en Espagne. Ils allaient manger dans un restaurant romantique,

\- Alors tu vas me dire ce que nous fêtons questionna Alec

\- Tu vas savoir alors profite de ce tête à tête entre nous deux loin de tout de l'institut, tu te focalise que sur moi rien que sur moi indiqua Magnus

\- A ce propos Magnus, j'ai quelque chose pour toi souligna Alec en prenant la boîte à bijoux

\- Pour moi s'étonna Magnus

\- Ouvre-le proposa Alec

Il l'ouvrit pour trouver un collier en argent avec un pendentif avec flocon de neige de diamant avec un saphir, il était époustouflé par le bijou.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire Alexander, tu ne cesse de m'impressionner déclara Magnus

\- Juste me dire que tu m'aime sourit Alec

\- Je t'aime à la folie Alexander confessa Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement avant de manger tranquillement, ils se promenaient dans la rue. Ils virent un kiosque où des coupes étaient en train de danser sous une musique espagnole, un chanteur était en train de chanter une chanson romantique.

\- M'accorderai-tu cette danse proposa Magnus en lui faisant un baisemain

\- Avec joie accepta Alec

Ils se dirigeaient vers la piste de danse et commença à danser ensemble sous la musique,

_\- Cuando me encuentro sin ti. Todo se siente tan gris. Todo se ve tan vacio. Como explicarte de verdad aaah. Lo que te quiero. Si el corazon me pide. Quererte más. Besarte más y asi juntos. Hasta el final acerte que quiero tomarte de la mano. Entregate y dejame amarte. Amor...ohhhhhh...ohhhhh...Y mientras tanto sigo esperando por ti sigo esperando. Si el corazon me pide. Quererte más. Besarte más y asi juntos. Hasta el final acerte que quiero tomarte de la mano. Entregate y dejame amarte. Amor ohhhhhh…ohhhhh…Dejame dejame dejame. Dejame amarte. __Dejame dejame dejate querer_ chanta Magnus dans l'oreille d'Alec **(1)**

Il ferma les yeux en les écoutant les paroles que lui susurrait son petit ami en même temps que le chanteur, le sorcier s'éloigna un peu en gardant sa main dans la sien. Il se mit à genoux devant lui, tout le monde autour lui s'arrêta de danser pour les regarder.

\- Toute ma vie durant j'ai rencontré de nombreuses personnes et j'ai aimé avant d'avoir le cœur brisé, j'ai enfermé mon cœur pour ne plus souffrir. Tu es arrivé et tu as débloqué quelque chose en moi, je n'arrivais pas cesser de penser à toi. Tu m'obsédais jour et nuit, je ne souhaitais une seule chose c'est que tu sois à moi. Mon vœu s'est réalisé et tu es à enfin à moi, mais je veux que tu m'appartiennes pour toujours. Alors me feras-tu l'honneur Alexander Gédéon Lightwood-Ashura de m'épouser moi Magnus Bane demanda Magnus en sortant un petit coffre

Il l'ouvrit pour le faire montrer une bague de fiançaille, la bague était en argent surmonté d'un saphir d'un bleu glacé. Le prince sourit alors qu'autour d'eux sifflait de joie,

\- Oui, je veux t'épouser Magnus Bane accepta Alec

Magnus se leva et l'embrassa amoureusement en le soulevant, il glissa la bague à son doigt et l'embrassa de bonheur. Ils rentraient chez eux en continuant de s'embrasser, ils se déshabillaient mutuellement en se dirigeant vers la chambre. Alec plaqua son amant sur le lit en le surplombant avant de retirer sa veste et sa chemise, il revint sur ses lèvres en aidant Magnus à enlever son costume à son tour. Il le fit basculer sur le lit en déviant ses lèvres dans son cou, il caressa son torse à la fois de sa main et de ses lèvres ce qui le fit gémir. Ils se frottaient mutuellement leurs hanches avant de d'enlever leurs pantalons pour se frotter ensemble leurs deux érections, l'asiatique glissa ses doigts dans l'intimité de son amant pour le préparer. Il lécha son oreille ce qui le fit cambrer

\- Dis-moi la formule magique susurra Magnus

\- Je veux ta bite en moi susurra Alec

Il gloussa et le pénétra à l'intérieur de lui, il entama ses coups de hanches en lui. Alec serra ses jambes autour de sa taille en bougeant ses hanches en même temps, le demi démon changea de position en le mettant sur le côté pour le pénétré de nouveau. Il haleta en sentant que son amant visa juste sur sa prostate, il bougea la tête en le rejetant sur l'épaule de Magnus. Il se mit à déverser sur le lit, le prince des enfers donna des coups de reins avant de se déverser en lui. Il se retira et attira son amant vers lui,

\- Je t'aime Alexander confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus répondit Alec

* * *

**1: Dejame Amarte de Javier Yuch**

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre préparatifs du mariage à Sibéria et le feu céleste. Bisous glacées. **


	30. Chapter 29

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Oui rien n'est laissé au hasard, ravie que le petit orgie des lapins t'ai plu alors je te laisse savourer le chapitre **

**Lavigne 126 S'il te plait ne me laisse pas " Hachi qui voit son inspiration perverse en train de le narguer avec sa feuille de congés" je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte XD Tu es tombé en panne d'inspiration à ce que je vois mais si je te donne une inspiration par voie message privé. En faite j'vaais gardé quelques idées en réserve pour ça, je vais mettre quelques idées en plus le chapitre Alec aura le polychinelle dans le tiroir XD **

**Alec Barton: Si tu veux je peux faire un conte de ton choix sauf Cendrillon avec plein de lemon ou alors tu préfère que j'invente un conte à toi de décider. Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu dans le prochain chapitre c'est assez chaud " Satan qui courrai toujours derrière les chiens des enfers" XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 29, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 29**_

Alec travailla sur ses rapports en les envoyer pour l'encave, il fit craquer son cou après avoir baissé la tête pendant un moment. Il se leva pour faire un tour et se changeait les idées, il alla dans la salle d'opération quand il vit un jeune recru passait devant lui. Yuki sortit de la salle d'entraînement avant de le prendre par le pied pour le ramener, il eut presque de la compassion pour le recru en voyant qu'il le supplier de l'aider. Il haussa les épaules en souriant narquoisement, il jura de voir des marques d'ongles par terre. Il secoua la tête et rejoint son parabataï qui surveillait par caméra Jonathan dans sa cellule, il lui expliqua que Clary avait rêvé de lui enfant quand il était prisonnier de Lilith qui l'obligea à l'aimer. Il était inquiet de la rune qui les unissait, en ce moment Clary était en train de se faire poser un autre sceau par Rui pour diminuer l'influence de la rune. Trois semaines qu'ils ont capturé Jonathan, l'enclave les avait félicités pour ça. Jocelyn avait fait le déplacement pour voir son fils aîné, sa fille avait essayé de la défendre d'aller le voir. Elle fit face à son fils après tant d'années, il cracha des choses blessants à elle ce qui la fit mal car tout était vrai. Elle lui raconta la manipulation de Valentin à son sujet, elle l'avait toujours désiré mais son ex-mari a en profité pour faire des expériences sur elle et lui. Elle lui raconta tout lors de l'insurrection et son intention de partir avec lui loin de Valentin, Jonathan riait sans joie en la regardant. Elle remonta les yeux rouges ayant pleuré dans l'ascenseur, Clary l'a raccompagna chez Luke. Alec sentit désolé pour la rousse, il l'a comprenait mais ça ne lui pardonnait pas d'avoir abandonné son enfant volontairement alors qu'elle l'aura pu confier à quelqu'un de confiance. Tout le monde savait à présent que Magnus et lui s'étaient fiancés, Maryse et Robert l'avait enlacé malgré qu'ils furent au courant de l'histoire avec Isabelle et Rui. Yuki avait sourit et sauter dans les bras de Magnus pour le prendre dans ses bras, Jace lui serrait dans ses bras en le félicitant.

\- Où est Clary questionna Alec

\- Elle est resté avec sa mère répondit Jace

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- Au fait Izzy te cherche partout avertis Jace

Il alla la voir et le vit avec sa jumelle et Simon, Isabelle lui présenta tous les faits qu'elle avait pu rassembler dans son enquête.

\- Il nous faut quelqu'un qui peut espionner de l'intérieur proposa Isabelle

\- Qui penses-tu le faire questionna Alec

\- Voilà la réponse répondit Isabelle

Elle tapota sur le clavier pour faire apparaître l'identité criminelle de Simon, Alec le regarda d'un air consternés. Le vampire sourit en mettant ses mains dans sa poche,

\- Si c'est une blague, elle est de mauvais goût se renfrogna Alec

\- Je savais qu'il dirait ça, par ici la monnaie ricana Rui

\- Mince souffla Simon en lui donnant l'argent

Alec roula des yeux en voyant que sa sœur avait parié sur son comportement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Jace entra dans la pièce et vit l'identité criminelle de Simon, il se tourna vers lui.

\- Soit je suis encore endormit ou soit je suis dans une dimension parallèle ou bien la fin du monde est vraiment proche décréta Jace

\- Très drôle Jace, je fais ça car il a un problème avec les prisonniers du garde révéla Isabelle

\- Je comprends mais parmi tous les personnes qui pourrait être subtile d'infiltrer le Garde, tu choisis le plus qui va tout faire capoter conclu Jace

\- Je peux le faire tu sais, j'ai appris auprès de Raphaël déclara Simon

\- Ok, bon au moins si il est mort Yuki pourra aller consoler Raphaël déclara Jace en préférant s'en aller

Ils rigolaient à sa déclaration en connaissant que Yuki est amoureuse de Raphaël, Alec approuva malgré sa réticence de la réussite de la mission de Simon. Pendant ce temps il fut invité par l'enclave pour assister à une réunion pour qu'il puisse parler de Jonathan, il arriva et s'assit sur la chaise en mettant ses pieds sur la table. Jia se racla la gorge en voyant le nonchalamment d'Alec, ses parents sentirent une migraine venir face à son comportement.

\- Alec, pourrais-tu s'il te plait te tenir bien demanda Jia

\- Je me tiens bien justement pour une fois répondit Alec avec un sourire en coin

Il écarta ses jambes en faisant montrer son torse avec une chemise sans manche dont il avait déboutonné à moitié, sur son torse il avait plusieurs suçons fait par Magnus lors de leur soirée chaude.

\- Alec gronda Maryse

\- Quoi. Je me comporte bien pour une fois et la vous râlez railla Alec

\- Assis-toi bien gronda Maryse

\- S'il te plait maman, j'ai envie de tendre mes jambes un peu alors on n'y voit pas d'inconvénient n'est ce pas questionna Alec

Il gigota ses doigts en faisant refroidir la pièce, sa mère abandonna de le raisonner et signe de commencer la réunion. Jia annonça plusieurs sujets pour la réunion avec celle de Jonathan, tous les conseillers disaient leur opinion concernant chacun des sujets traités.

\- Bien nous arrivons au sujet de Jonathan Morgenstern qui fut capturé et en cellule de l'institut, que souhaitez-vous faire questionna Jia

\- Pour ma part le tuer, lui trancher la tête. Il est un danger pour tout le monde, mais avant de ça il faut un arme angélique assez puissant pour lui trancher la tête déclara Alec en écartant ses jambes pour les faire face

\- Alec, tu n'es pas sérieux sur le sujet, je te rappelle malgré tout qu'il est mon fils intervient Jocelyn

\- Fils que tu as abandonné Jocelyn, si tu avais un peu de bon sens tu auras pu demander un sorcier de supprimer son côté démoniaque par un sort ou autre. Mais tu n'as rien fait alors ne viens pas faire la mère éplorée qui aime son fils, regarde ce que tu as fait Clary. Tu as effacé ses souvenirs sur le monde obscurs avant de la laisser seule effrayer dans ce monde, fort heureusement Jace l'a trouvé à ce moment-là accusa Alec d'un ton froid

Jocelyn baissa la tête face au mot dur du prince, elle savait qu'il disait été la vérité qu'elle avait rejeté son fils sans le moindre état d'âmes par ce qu'à fait Valentin à son fils et le fait qu'elle avait abandonnée sa fille seule sans défense dans le monde obscur. Jia proposa de transféré Jonathan pour être jugé ainsi décider son sort, Alec approuva avec réticence sa décision.

\- Autre sujet à traiter demanda Jia

\- Ouais, j'ai la chance de vous annoncer que je suis fiancé à Magnus Bane le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn déclara Alec en montrant sa bague de fiançaille

Tous étaient sous le choc et commença à refuser le mariage entre les deux, beaucoup de conseilles insultaient leurs relations en le traitant d'impurs. Alec se leva subitement de sa chaise en la renversant d'un bruit assez fort, il fit craquer son cou d'un craquement assez sinistrement. La pièce se refroidir rapidement sous son impulsion,

**\- Mariage impur, maudit créature, catin du démon, la salope du démon. Vous avez encore des préjugés après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Valentin, mes sœurs et moi nous aurions du vous laisser vous démerder lors de la guerre bande de salopards que vous êtes. Tss vous croyez fermement que je vais me marier en or en attendant vos approbations hypocrite, eh bien c'est là que vous faîtes erreur. Je suis le prince héritier de Sibéria et le fils de l'empereur Ashura des glaces, alors je vais aller me marier là-bas avec mon fiancé qui est un prince des enfers le fils d'Asmodée un ange déchu. Seul Jia Penhawool et Imogène Herondale seront invité à mon mariage mais les autres, allez vous faire mettre profondément dont je fais tous les soirs avec Magnus Bane** déclara Alec d'un ton lugubre

Il tourna le dos et s'en alla en les laissant cogiter sur sa déclaration, il rentra à New-York après sa réunion. Il entra dans son bureau, Rui entra sous sa forme enfant l'ayant sentit rentrer un peu contrarié.

\- Alors la réunion questionna Rui

\- Comme d'habitude, ils osent m'insulter en disant que j'étais la catin d'un démon après que j'ai annoncé mes fiançailles avec Magnus critiqua Alec

La pièce se refroidit, Rui s'avança vers lui et s'assit à califourchon sur lui en lui prenant son visage pour mettre son front sur le sien, le geste le fit calmer en fermant ses yeux. La présence de sa jumelle l'apaisa net, la porte s'ouvrit et sentit des bras les enlacer. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir car c'était Jace, le blond avait sentit leur connexion l'appelait et partit les rejoindre. Ils se séparent,

\- Qu'importe qu'ils n'approuvent pas ton mariage, je sais que père est en train de préparer ton mariage avec Magnus rassura Rui en lui caressant son visage

\- Je le sais sourit Alec

\- De toutes façons ils auront l'air bête de ne pas être invité à le mariage du siècle décréta Jace

Il se sentit bien entouré de son parabataï et sa jumelle, ils le laissaient travailler. Pendant ce temps après l'annonce des fiançailles de son fils avec le sorcier, Ashura avait commencé à préparer le mariage. Il était assis sur son trône avant de se lever pour le descendre, il fit un portail pour partir. Asmodée était à la fenêtre de son château en regardant la direction du château de Lilith, il sentit une présence dans la pièce.

\- Deux fois en une espace d'une même année, constata Asmodée en se tournant vers lui

\- Que veux-tu je t'avais dit que nous allions nous revoir très bien décréta Ashura assis sur le trône d'Asmodée

\- Tu parle du fait que ton fils sort avec le tien interrogea Asmodée en venant vers lui

Ashura rigola légèrement sinistrement, il se leva et tendit un rouleau de glace. Le roi d'Edom le prit entre ses mains et le fit fondre pour libérer un faire-part de mariage, il arqua son sourcil en le lisant.

\- Tiens donc, ils vont se marier déclara Asmodée

\- En tant que père je te le donne en premier, ton fils va devenir mon gendre et le consort de mon fils. Et aussi le père de ses enfants décréta Ashura

\- Mon fils est stérile et ton fils est un homme à ce que je sache signala Asmodée

\- Voyons Sidonay, tu as oublié qui je suis. Je sais aussi que tu peux contourner cette règle sourit Ashura

Il sourit en regardant l'empereur,

\- Un héritier combiné de nos deux pouvoirs le plus puissants que tous les anges et les démons supérieurs réunis suscita Ashura

\- Pour une fois mon fils a fait un bon choix de partenaire ricana Asmodée

\- Bien sûr Sidonay, Magnus sera mon gendre je serai l'obligeance de t'avertir de ne jamais le blessé avertis Ashura le fusillant du regard

Asmodée sentit un vague de froid le blesser à la joue, il porta à sa joue et vit du sang.

\- Je serai présent au mariage en tant que père du marié déclara Asmodée

Il sourit sombrement avant de partir, le père de Magnus s'assit sur son trône et se mit à rire sinistrement.

\- Un héritier d'Edom bien plus puissant que moi déclara Asmodée

Pendant ce temps Simon s'était infiltré dans la Garde pour en savoir plus, il parla avec Isabelle de ce qu'il se passait via une bague féerique qui permettait de communique par les pensés. Il vit une chasseuse blonde l'observa depuis un bon moment, il déglutit et essaya de se faire discret. Cette dernière l'intercepta après un moment de l'observation,

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas ce que tu prétends expliqua la chasseuse

\- Tu n'as pas vu mon profil, je suis un criminel mentit Simon

\- J'ai déjà vu des criminels plus dangereux que ça et toi je sais que tu ne feras pas de mal à une mouche expliqua la chasseuse

Il essaya de démentir quand la chasseuse lui montra la bague de féerique qu'il avait perdu, il tenta de se racheter quand elle avoua qu'elle était de son côté. Au même Isabelle sut par l'intermédiaire d'Aine que c'était Aldertree était en raison de l'affaire des créatures obscurs transformé en terrestres,

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire questionna Rui présente

\- Je vais aller lui confronter sur place en fouillant dans ses affaires proposa Isabelle

\- Je vais y aller à a place décréta Rui

\- Rui…commença Isabelle

\- Ce n'est pas une question mais un ordre de ta grande sœur sourit Rui

Elle soupira mi-résignée et mi amusée alors qu'Aline était amusée par la situation, elle envoya une invitation pour Aldertree. Ce dernier était surpris de l'invitation de la princesse des glaces envers lui, il avait vu ors de a guerre en compagnie d'Alec qui s'était présenter sur l'estrade avec Yuki. Il était enchanté de la voir, il pensait que sa carrière politique pourrait évoluer en se mariant avec la princesse des glaces ainsi il serait le gendre de l'empereur des glaces qui peut être un majeur dans son ascension dans la politique au contrairement de courtiser Isabelle. Il réservait une table dans une restauration le plus en vogue d'Idris, il leva et fut éblouis par la beauté glaciale de la jumelle d'Alec. Celle-ci venait à son encontre avec une robe de soirée bleu asymétrique ayant pris sa forme normal, ses cheveux étaient en cascades dans son dos les ayant libéré de ses éternels couettes. Le seul bijou qu'elle portait était le collier avec le pendentif du cœur brisé, il prit sa main et lui fit un baisemain.

\- Je suis agréablement surpris de votre invitation princesse Ruika décréta Aldertree ne tirant sa chaise

\- Appelez-moi Rui sourit Rui

Il hocha la tête et commença à lui parle en la charmant, pendant ce temps Simon appris ce qu'il arrivait au prisonnier et ce qu'on comptait faire Aldertree avec le feu céleste. Il insista les prisonniers à se rebeller, il vit Iris Rousse.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, il n'avait pas le droit d'enlever mes pouvoirs déclara Iris

\- Pour ma part vous le méritez après ce que vous avez fait, non seulement violez des femmes pour avoir des bébés des sorciers mais vous avez fait du mal à Madzie et aussi à Magnus cracha Simon

Elle se renfrogna et ne dit rien, la chasseuse blonde entra dans la pièce et déclara son soutien.

\- Tu es une chasseuse et comment tu peux dire ça accusa un vampire

\- Parce que je ne veux ne pas aussi être dépouillé d'une part de moi révéla la chasseuse en montrant ses oreilles de fées

\- Tu es une fée mais tes runes, interrogea Simon

\- Je suis à moitié fée répondit la chasseuse

\- Comment tu t'appelle demanda Simon

\- Je m'appelle Helen Blackthorn répondit la chasseuse

Elle l'emmena dans une salle d'ordinateur pour enclencher le compte à rebours de la destruction du feu céleste, Simon pu récupérer quelques flacons pou avoir la chance de libéré Clary de son lien avec Jonathan. Aldertree était en train d'essayer de séduire Rui quand son téléphone sonna, elle en profita pour fouiller dans ses affaires avant de partir après avoir annoncer ce qu'il se passait avec Isabelle au téléphone. Il revint à table en grimaçant, Rui venait de raccrocher quand elle le confronta.

\- Alors vous avez tous découvert déclara Aldertree

\- Ce que vous faites n'est pas digne d'un chasseur d'ombre accusa Rui

\- En faisant ça je sauve des vies, ils ne meurent pas mais restent en vie au contrairement à ce qu'avait prévu Valentin expliqua Aldertree

\- Ce sont leur parts d'eux, vous seriez heureux qu'on enlève vos runes demanda Rui

\- Je comprends votre point de vu Rui mais si j'avais cette formule pour Eva ma femme, elle sera encore dans mes bras en ce moment signala Aldertree

\- Mais cela ne ramènera pas votre femme à la vie souligna Rui

\- Les accidents arrivent souvent par –ci et c'est dommage pour une joli femme que vous surtout que vous êtes la princesse de Sibéria prévient Aldertree

Il était sur le point d'attaquer Rui quand il sentit une lame sur sa gorge, Yuki était derrière son dos en le menaçant avec son sabre chinois.

**\- Touche un seul cheveu de ma sœur et je te tue connard** menaça Yuki

\- Par l'ordre de l'enclave et le pouvoir de la consule vous êtes en état d'arrestation Victor Aldertree déclara Aline en arrivant avec les gardes

Ils l'ont arrêtaient, Isabelle les rejoins et serra Rui dans ses bras.

\- Je vous remercie les filles remercia Rui

\- Tiens, je t'ai ramené tes clochettes sourit Yuki en les donnant

Elle attacha ses cheveux en couettes avec les clochettes, Aline s'approcha d'elles.

\- Je vous remercie tous les trois, je pense que vous allez rentrer conclu Aline

\- Ouais en plus nous avons à faire avec Clary décréta Isabelle

Elle hocha la tête et les salua, elle marcha derrière les gardes et vit Helen venir dans sa direction ayant vu Aldertree se faire arrêter,

\- Tu es Helen Blackthorn n'est ce pas déduit Aline

\- Oui tu es la fille de la consule Penhawool reconnu Helen

\- Normalement tu devais être arrêté pour ton implication mais je te félicite aussi au vu que ce que tu as fait par la suite admira Aline

Helen se mit à sourire ce qui donna les rouges à la brune,

\- Ça te dirait de prendre un verre proposa Helen

\- Avec joie sourit Aline

Elles allaient prendre un verre tous les deux, au même moment Clary et les autres étaient dans l'atelier d'Isabelle.

\- Je ne crois pas que je vais dire ça un jour mais bien joué Simon félicita Alec

\- Ouais, bien joué renchérit Clary

\- Ça à le mérite un baiser de ma part mais je laisse Izzy le faire n'est ce pas sœurette taquina Yuki en souriant à sa sœur

Isabelle fit la moue amusée et embrassa Simon sur la joue ce qui le fit rougir,

\- Bon revenons à notre sujet principale, qu'est ce qu'on va faire avec les restes du feu céleste demanda Jace

\- Eh bien j'aurai pensé de faire une injection sur la rune de Clary pour le libéré du lien qu'elle a avec Jonathan exposa Isabelle

\- Tu pourras arriver interrogea Alec

\- Je pense qu'oui sinon nous n'avons pas d'autre solutions souffla Izzy

\- Allons voir l'affreux jojo gloussa Yuki

Ils allaient voir Jonathan dans la cellule et l'emmena sur la chaise, Isabelle prit une seringue rempli du feu céleste. Le Morgenstern se débattit en regardant sa sœur,

\- Ils veulent nous séparer, toi et moi nous sommes spéciales ensemble tenta de convaincre Jonathan

Clary s'assit en face de lui et tira la moitiée de son t-shirt pour montrer la rune, la brune injecta le produit dans la rune. Celui-ci se mit à illuminer avant de les faire crier tous les deux,

\- Izzy interpella Jace inquiet

\- Ça doit fonctionner normalement rassura Isabelle

Clary avait l'impression que son corps était sur le point d'être liquéfié, elle s'évanouit dans les bras de Jace qui était inquiet à son sujet. Rui s'occupa d'elle en l'examinant,

\- Le feu n'a pas marché, il faut quelque chose de bien plus puissant pour le rompre la rune pensa Rui en mettant de nouveau un sceau sur la rune

La rousse se réveilla dans son lit avec Jace prés d'elle, il lui caressa le visage et l'embrassa en la rassurant qu'ils allaient réussir. Alec rentra au loft épuisé, il arriva et alla dans l'atelier de son amant. Magnus le vit épuisé,

\- Oh mon chéri, tu as l'air complètement épuisé remarqua Magnus en l'amenant dans le salon

\- Je suis fatigué avec tous ce qu'il se passe soupira Alec en s'asseyant dans le canapé

\- Je suppose avec biscuit et son psychopathe de frère ainsi que les recrus à l'infirmerie gracieuseté par Yuki et empêcher ton parabataï d'aller se suicider ou perdre les neurones qu'il lui reste en ce moment pensa Magnus en le massant ses épaules

\- A peu prés ça souffla Alec

\- Je te propose de manger avant d'aller te détendre dans un bain chaud pour que je masse ensuite dans notre lit proposa Magnus

\- Un excellent programme sourit Alec

Ils mangeaient avant d'aller se relaxer tous les deux dans le bain, le sorcier le massa dans leur lit ce qui le fit détendre avant de l'attirer pour l'embrasser. Ils firent plusieurs rounds de sexe avant de s'endormir, quelques jours plus tard Ashura envoya Toshiro pour qu'ils ramènent tout le monde à Sibéria pour parler du futur mariage. Alec était à son balcon assis en regardant le paysage blanc, Magnus le rejoins et s'assit en face de lui.

\- Je t'aime mon prince avoua Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi mon prince révéla Alec

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, Magnus le prit dans ses bras et regarda le paysage ensemble. Le sorcier était en train de l'embrasser dans son cou,

\- Est-ce que tu as décidé la date de notre mariage demanda Magnus

\- Tu as une date en tête interrogea Alec

\- J'ai pensé au vu que ton père va accélérer les choses pour notre mariage, je propose qu'on le fait dans trois mois proposa Magnus

\- Le 4 Mars répondit Alec

\- C'est parfait alors le quatre Mars je te dirai oui pour la vie sourit Magnus en l'embrassant

Ils annonçaient la date de leur mariage, à peine que la date fut annoncé. Ashura entama les préparatifs du mariage de son fils, ils retournaient à New-York pour revenir le mois prochain pour les mesures des costumes et d'autres préparations. Jace entra dans le bureau d'Alec qui signèrent plusieurs rapports,

\- Tu voulais me voir demanda Jace

\- Oui, je voulais te proposer quelque chose. Jace veux-tu me faire plaisir d'être mon témoin questionna Alec

\- Avec joie, Alec mais tu es sûr j'aurai cru que tu demanderas à Rui au vu que c'est ta jumelle commenta Jace

\- C'est elle qui me l'a proposait que ce soit toi qui te tiens à mes côtés explosa Alec

Il hocha la tête et serra son parabataï dans ses bras, Magnus fit la même demande à Catarina qui accepta la demande émue que son meilleur ami pendant plusieurs siècle se marie après avoir rencontré le véritable amour.

\- Je suis sûr que Ragnor aurait été ravi que tu te mari sourit Catarina en essuyant une larme

\- J'aurai aimé qu'il soit là avec nous souhaita Magnus

\- Il est ici avec nous tu sais, il t'aurait demandé comment ça se fait qu'après tout ce temps que tu te décide de passer la corde au cou gloussa Catarina

\- Bien sûr il aurait été un peu grincheux sur le coup riait Magnus

Ils riaient en se souvenant de leur vieil ami, Alec les trouva en train de raconter leurs souvenirs en commun au sujet de leur vieil ami. L'infirmière les laissa en tête à tête après les avoir féliciter, le sorcier se servit un verre d'alcool pour s'asseoir prés de son amant. Ce dernier toucha son verre en mettant des glaçons,

\- Ce qu'il me fallait sourit Magnus

\- J'ai hâte de me marier avec toi et surtout profiter de toi pour notre lune de miel susurra Alec

\- Une lune de miel que je compte en profiter avec toi, il n'y aura personne pour nous déranger. Pas de blondie qui souhaite de suicider ou de sœur qui mets en pièce les recrus, mieux encore pas d'enclave qui te pourrisse la vie. Il n'y aura que toi et moi susurra Magnus

\- Tu compte m'emmener où pour notre lune de miel interrogea Alec

\- Alors il fait chaud et humide avec une belle plage où je pourrais te faire l'amour sans cesse jusqu'à plus soif gloussa Magnus en l'embrassant dans son cou

\- Tu crois que tu vas tenir la cadence papy se moqua Alec

\- Papy, tu te fous de ma gueule Alexander se renfrogna Magnus

\- Je te rappelle que tu as huit cents ans quelques poussières alors oui tu es un papy ricana Alec en se levant

Il lui tira la langue en se rendant dans la chambre, il le poursuivit et l'attrapa en le faisant plaquer sur le lit.

\- Quoi papy ? Tu veux faire la sieste avant t'occuper de moi ricana Alec

\- Je vais te massacrer Alexander, tellement te massacrer que tu vas boiter pendant une semaine articula Magnus d'une voix rauque

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre Soirée de détente et l'étrange maladie d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	31. Chapter 30

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Alec Barton: Il n'y aura pas de Docteur Magnus dans ce chapitre mais autre si tu veux je pourrais faire un lemon la-dessus XD, Yuki qui se venge d'izzy avec Simon c'est vrai. Ne t'inquiète pas Asmodée avec la menace d'Ashura va le laisser tranquille mais il sera bien là pour le mariage. Si tu veux je peux te proposer de faire une séquelle d'une de mes anciens fics que tu as adorée comme le contrat du démon que j'ai fait il ya longtemps de ça. **

**Maia 0067: Pour Clary la trahison va se faire dans le prochain chapitre, mais bon ils essayaient de le libérér de la rune.**

**LolliOta : Ton voeux va se réaliser dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: Patience mon petit biscuit XD ouh là je vais t'envoyer quelques idées pour t'inspirer un peu si tu veux. Niark Niark d'accord je ne vais pas mettre tout d'un coup mais trois sera suffisant alors parce que je vais te perdre sinon pour cause de perversité.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 30, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 30**_

Yuki évita un coup d'Alec en se baissant en arrière, elle lui donna un coup de genou. Son frère le para avant de le prendre sa jambe et le fit tournoyer violemment, elle serra les dents avant de se faire voltiger assez loin de l'institut. Elle se reprit en plein vol et fonça sur lui en préparant son attaque, elle fit un arc qui projeta un vague de froid. Le directeur l'encaissa dans ses mains, il serra ses poings pour briser la glace. Il esquiva son coup d'épée et para avec son épée de glace, il le repoussa et fit un arc de glace. Il l'a visa avec des flèches de glace, elle usa d'une barrière de glace en la maintenant pour se protéger des flèches. Il disparu net après avoir lancé ses flèches de glace, elle le chercha des yeux avant de se retourner pour parer ses coups malgré qu'il était invisible. En bas Rui observait le duel avec Hiei et Temari, les deux gardes du corps étaient retournés avec eux après avoir passé un moment avec leurs familles. Les restes de la fratrie observaient avec difficultés le duel ne pouvant pas voir comme à leur habitude, ils ne pouvaient voir que les ondes de chocs que provoquaient Alec et Yuki en se battant. Un pic de glace se dirigeait sur eux, Temari ouvrit son éventail et le fit voler ailleurs, elle replia son éventail sous le regard enjôleur de Rui. Yuki apparut en s'excusant avant de retourner vite-fait dans le combat contre son frère, ça ferait quatre semaines depuis qu'ils étaient de retour de Sibéria après avoir annoncé la date du mariage pour qu'Ashura entame les préparatifs du mariage. Maryse et Robert étaient ravis que le couple ait une date de mariage, malgré cet événement heureux dans leurs vies. Le moment sombre que leur faisait vivre Jonathan planait toujours comme ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé un moyen pour libérer Clary de l'emprise de la rune, son influence se propageait en elle en assombrissant sa personnalité. Le sceau de Rui devenait de plus en plus faible, Jace était de plus en plus inquiet pour sa petite amie. Les deux terminaient de s'entraîner se posaient sur terre,

\- Vraiment vous deux souffla Isabelle

\- Rui et toi vous vous n'êtes jamais battu questionna Simon qui était présent pour une fois

\- Nous sommes jumeaux, je peux lire dans ses pensées et voir à travers ses yeux. Il peut faire de même avec moi, c'est comme si tu affrontais ton reflet dans un miroir exposa Rui en regardant son jumeau

\- Elle se blesse, je me blesse renchérit Alec

Il hocha la tête et suivit Isabelle qui était sur le point de repartir dans son atelier pour trouver une solution pour Clary, Jace retourna voir sa petite amie. Alec fit un saut dans la douche avant de se remettre au travail dans son bureau, il fit craquer ses membres. Une patrouille de chasseur entraient dans le bureau pour faire leur rapport, il leur congédia en les envoyant se reposer quand l'un d'eux restait pour parler avec le directeur.

\- Que puis-je pour vous questionna Alec

\- Je voulais vous remercier en faîte remercia le chasseur

\- Pourquoi donc interrogea Alec

\- Quand je suis arrivé ici, j'ai cru que j'étais un chasseur hors-pairs qui n'avait pas peur de quoi que soit car je venais d'une famille de chasseurs respectable. J'étais un imbue de moi-même et vantard de surcroît, vous m'avez envoyé dans une équipe où votre sœur les entraînait, je croyais fermement que je perdais mon temps principalement parce que votre sœur n'était pas une chasseuse d'ombre. Pourtant elle m'a donné une dérouillé facilement, de même que sans ses entraînements difficile je n'aurais pu survivre exposa le chasseur

Alec sourit devant ses faits, il hocha la tête à son encontre. Il continua de travailler avant de se lever pour aller dans la salle d'entraînement pour tirer sur quelques cibles, il visa les cibles avant de tirer sur les cibles. Les flèches gelaient les cibles sous l'influence des pouvoirs des glaces du directeur, Rui entra dans la salle des entraînements en souriant le trouvant ainsi. Il abaissa son arc et se tourna légèrement vers sa jumelle,

\- Les faire-part sont arrivés, père vient tout juste les envoyer déclara Rui

Elle montra les faire-part, les faire-part étaient dans une boule de neige qui fallait fondre et cacheter pour le lire. Il sourit en se souvenant que Magnus et lui avaient choisit le faire-part,

\- Tu veux aller les distribuer maintenant proposa Rui

\- Je vais envoyer Yuki les distribuer aux représentants obscurs avec quelques amis répondit Alec

\- Tu fais pour qu'elle sorte un peu gloussa Rui

\- Non pour qu'elle arrête d'envoyer les recrus à l'infirmerie ricana Alec en prenant les faire-part

Il alla dans la salle d'entraînement et envoya sa sœur apporté les faire-part aux représentants obscurs et leurs amis étant occupé avec une réunion avec les chasseurs, Yuki se dirigea vers le royaume des fées. Elle sauta dans la rivière, les fées viennent l'accueillir et l'amènent vers la reine des fées.

\- Princesse Shirayuki, que me vaux votre visite demanda la reine fées

\- Je suis venu apporter le faire-part de Mariage de mon frère le prince Alexander Gédéon Ashura et le grand sorcier Magnus Bane déclara Yuki en montrant la boule de neige

Elle fit un geste envers un de servantes, sa servante rapporta la boule de neige de ses mains. Elle l'ouvrit en la faisant fondre avec son pouvoir, elle le lit et sourit de joie en voyant le faire-part.

\- Je serai présente au mariage accepta la reine des fées

Elle hocha la tête et sort du royaume des fées, elle secoua les poussières des fées sur elle. Elle fit craqua ses membres avant de se diriger vers l'hôtel Dumort, elle soupira en voyant la bâtisse en se mordant les lèvres. Elle sentit des mouvements autour d'elle, elle fit face à une femme asiatique aux cheveux bleus qui lui sourit.

\- Je suis Yuki et j'apporte quelque chose pour le chef du clan Raphaël Santiago déclara Yuki

\- On sait qui tu es, Raphaël a fait une déclaration pour que tu sois la bienvenue dans notre clan et accueillir comme une princesse même si tu es une princesse réelle sourit la jeune femme

Yuki rougit légèrement et la suivit jusqu'à le bureau de Raphaël, ce dernier était en train de faire des travaux parmi les documents quand il sentit l'odeur de Yuki pénétrait dans la pièce. Il se leva et congédia sa seconde qui se mit à sourire amusée en sachant que son chef était amoureux de la princesse. Il fit un baisemain à Yuki qui rougit,

\- Princesa Yuki, je suis surpris de voir ici décréta Raphaël

\- Je suis venue apporter les faire-part du mariage d'Alec et de Magnus, ils aimeraient le faire eux-mêmes mais ils sont occupés par leur fonction expliqua Yuki en présentant la boule de neige

Il le prit dans ses mains en effleurant ses doigts ce qui le fit rougir encore plus et fit battre son cœur, il le fit fondre pour lire le faire-part.

\- Je suis ravi que Magnus trouve quelqu'un comme Alec sourit Raphaël

\- Ils forment un joli couple ensemble, ils méritent d'être heureux renchérit Yuki

\- Chaque personne trouve quelqu'un qui le fait battre son cœur, l'amour est quelque chose de pur et de sacrée que Dieu à créer déclara Raphaël

\- Oui, un sentiment le plus pur et le plus noble aussi quand on le ressent sourit Yuki légèrement en le regardant

Ils se regardèrent amoureusement sans oser briser le moment entre eux, la princesse tritura ses doigts en rougissant.

\- Je sais que c'est encore trop tôt mais est ce que tu voudrais bien être mon cavalier pour le mariage de mon frère proposa Yuki en rougissant

\- J'en serais honoré Princesa Yuki, Seré vuestro caballero de la boda accepta Raphaël en lui faisant un autre baisemain

\- Me honra que seas mi caballero sourit Yuki

Ils se sourient tendrement dans les yeux de l'un et l'autre, Raphaël raccompagna Yuki jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de l'hôtel Dumort pour profiter encore un moment avec elle. Son odeur envoûtait les sens du vampire alors que la jeune fille sentait son cœur battre la chamade par son proximité avec lui, ils arrivaient trop tôt à le hall. Le vampire lui fit un autre baisemain,

\- Mi princesa, no puedo esperar a la boda para arreglarme el brazo déclara Raphaël

\- Yo también, mi caballero répondit Yuki

Elle se rendit à l'extérieur et regarda encore une fois Raphaël qui lui sourit tendrement, elle rougit avant de marcher quelque pas. Elle vit la moto démoniaque garer à côté, elle le caressa avant de monter dessus. Elle leva la tête en se sentant observer par la fenêtre, elle démarrait la moto en faisant un sourire narquoise. Elle fit lever la moto en le faisant rugir furieusement, Raphaël riait en le voyant décollé avec la moto démoniaque. Elle roula dans la ville en faisant rugir la moto, elle le fit voler jusqu'à des immeubles en le rouler par-dessus en usant parfois ses pouvoirs de glace. Elle arriva très vite devant le restaurant de la meute de Luke, elle gara la moto avant d'entrer. Certains se levaient en regardant de la tête aux pieds, les hommes restaient fixe devant sa grosse poitrine qui bougeait à chaque pas. Maia sortit de la cuisine et sourit en le voyant,

\- Yuki sourit Maia

\- Salut Maia, je suis venu voir Luke, il n'est pas là questionna Yuki

\- Il est au commissariat est-ce important interrogea Maia

\- Juste lui remettre le faire-part du mariage d'Alec et de Magnus en tant que chef de meute par la tradition à Sibéria en remettant au chef de chaque clan le faire-part d'un mariage expliqua Yuki

\- Tu pourrais y aller directement le voir en plus je devais lui apporter son dîner donc tu peux le faire pour moi si ça te gène pas proposa Maia

\- Ça me gène pas sourit Yuki

Elle prit le dîner de Luke avant de la saluer, elle entendit la jeune louve aboyait sur les hommes de sa meute qui était encore scotché sur sa poitrine. Elle regarda la moto avant de la conduire à nouveau et la garer sur un immeuble pas trop loin du commissariat, elle marcha avant de se transformer en chat et de sauter sur les immeubles. Elle se faufila dans les conduits d'aération pour arriver très vite au bureau de Luke, ce dernier était en train de discuter avec son capitaine. Elle se reprit sa forme humaine avant de marcher dans tout le commissariat, tous les hommes étaient sidéré en voyant sa poitrine et son accoutrement. Elle était habillée de son haut Bikini noire avec un micro-short en jeans noire qui voyait les courbes de ses fesses, certains étaient en train de renverser leur café en la regardant. Elle tiqua en voyant le bureau de Luke vide, elle s'assit dans une pose équivoque sur sa chaise. Ollie la reconnu et vit tous les hommes en train de la regarder vicieusement,

\- Yuki reconnu Ollie

\- Oh tiens je te reconnais toi, tu ne sais pas où est Luke, je le cherche partout questionna Yuki en passant la main dans ses cheveux

\- Il est en réunion avec le capitaine répondit Ollie

Les hommes du bureau commençaient se bagarrer pour avoir son attention, Luke sortit du bureau de son capitaine et vit la princesse assit sur son bureau dans une pose équivoque.

\- Yuki, que fais-tu ici demanda Luke

Elle se redressa lentement, elle lui présenta la boule de neige et son dîner. Le chef loup-garou posa son dîner et fit fondre la boule de neige en posant à la lumière, il sourit en voyant le faire-part du mariage.

\- Alec et Magnus était indisponible par leur travail alors je fais la distribution de faire-part expliqua Yuki

\- Je serai présent au mariage avec Jocelyn et Clary décréta Luke

\- Bon je te laisse, il faut que je rentre car on devra aller à Sibéria pour les préparatifs déclara Yuki

Elle était sur le point de partir quand le policier l'interpella, elle se retourna à moitiée.

\- Tu aurais pu t'habiller autrement gronda Luke

\- Je suis habillée normalement gloussa Yuki

Elle marcha en entendant les conversations des hommes dans le bureau de Luke, elle s'arrêta joueuse avant de se retourner et marcha vers Luke.

\- Luke interpella Yuki

Il se tourna vers elle avant de se faire embrasser par elle, elle claqua la langue et se retourna en faisant voler ses cheveux. Elle fit un mouvement avec sa main,

\- Désolé pour le baiser mais je voulais faire taire ses idiots de leur commentaire sexiste en même temps te faire un nom ricana Yuki

\- Tu sais que je suis plus vieux que toi et que je pourrais être ton père gronda Luke

\- Je sais en plus tu ne m'attire pas vraiment déclara Yuki

Elle ricana narquoisement avant de partir vers la sortie quand des policiers emmenaient un suspect qui se débattait, elle leva les yeux en le voyant en train de menacer tout le monde après les avoir bousculer tout les autres. Elle s'approcha avant de faire un salto avant de pour l'emprisonner avec ses cuisses ce qui le fit perdre son équilibre, elle donna un cou de poing avant de partir rejoindre en volant l'institut. Quelques jours plus tard ils étaient tous à Sibéria pour les préparatifs du mariage en même temps se reposer un peu et éloigner Clary de l'influence de son frère, ils étaient tous dans le salon royal.

\- Ça vous dirait d'aller en boîte proposa Isabelle

\- Si il y a une boîte ici demanda Jace

\- Il y a des boîtes de nuits à Sibéria répondit Rui

\- Direction la boîte de nuit s'exclama Isabelle

\- Mais avant changement de vêtements sourit Yuki

Ils allaient chacun se changer sous la direction de Rui, les chasseurs à part Alec étaient gênés d'être dans les vêtements blancs qui étaient le signe de deuil chez eux. Isabelle était habillée d'une robe courte sexy blanche, Clary dans une simple robe blanche. Ils se réunissent dans la cour quand Jace remarqua l'absence d'Alec, il se pivota vers Magnus.

\- Où est Alec questionna Jace

\- Je ne sais pas comme je suis partit aidé les filles à se préparer, j'ai cru qu'il était avec vous répondit Magnus

\- Alec est partit en avance, on le retrouvera là-bas sourit Rui en arrivant

Elle était dans une robe fluette étant dans sa forme enfant, elle les emmenait devant un bâtiment de glace. Ils entendirent la musique à l'intérieur, les gardes virent Rui et les laissa passer sans discuter. Ils virent plusieurs personnes en train de danser sous des lumières de projecteur, Rui sourit à leur stupéfaction avant de les diriger vers une section en hauteur. Alec était déjà présent sur un canapé royal accompagné de personnes autour de lui, il était habillé d'une veste sans manche ouvert sur son torse avec un pantalon en cuir noire. Magnus fut en colère en voyant les femmes et les hommes entourés de son fiancé, Rui sourit avant de prendre son futur beau-frère par le bras.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ce sont juste des courtisans qui essayent d'avoir l'attention d'Alec comme il est le prince héritier expliqua Rui

Il se calma légèrement avant de marcher vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement pour marquer son territoire, les courtisans s'en allaient ce qui fit Jace et les filles avec Simon. Ils s'assirent quand une serveuse vint déposer un plateau d'où des lames de rasoirs plusieurs couleurs de glace,

\- Il n'y pas d'alcool à Sibéria questionna Jace

\- Si ils sont devant toi répondit Alec amusé

Il prit l'un des lames et le mit dans sa bouche, Jace le prit et fit de même avant d'écarquiller les yeux devant l'alcool fort qui coulait dans sa gorge.

\- Ça arrache souffla Jace

\- Au fait elle est où Yuki demanda Clary ne voyant pas la princesse

Les jumeaux pointaient les doigts en bas où Yuki était en train de danser langoureusement sur la piste de danse habillé d'un short en cuir avec un soutien-gorge rouge, elle bougea la tête en faisant voler ses cheveux.

\- Au moins elle s'amuse sourit Alec

Ils restaient dans la boîte de nuit, le prince se tourna vers son fiancé en l'embrassant langoureusement. Il se pencha à son oreille doucement,

\- J'ai un truc à te faire montrer proposa Alec

Il accepta devenir avec lui, ils s'en allaient et se dirigea vers un endroit à assez désert dans les plaines. Alec était en train de voler avec son fiancé avant de d'atterrir vers une grotte, il l'invita à l'intérieur.

\- Où est-ce que nous sommes demanda Magnus

\- Tu es dans ma grotte, je venais ici quand tu me manquais trop avoua Alec en l'entraînant au fond de la grotte

Il écarquillant les yeux en voyant des statues de glaces de lui dans toutes les formes, il avait le soufflé coupé devant les représentations de lui-même.

\- C'était toi qui a fait tous ça questionna Magnus

\- Tu me manquais trop alors je venais ici pour faire des statues de toi répondit Alec

Il s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa amoureusement,

\- Je t'aime tellement Alexander souffla Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau avant que le sorcier le porta pour le faire appuyer contre le mur, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et commença à faire des suçons et le mordre en marquant sa peau. Il le fit enlever sa veste en s'attaquant son torse, il grignota ses tétons avant de descendre vers son érection, il le prit en bouche et le renfloua un reflexe de nauséeux avant de le prendre dans sa gorge ce qui le crier de plaisir. Il en profita pour le préparer ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir qui résonnait dans la grotte, il retira ses doigts et en le faisant retourner pour l'embrasser sur la nuque.

\- Dis-moi la formule magique susurra Magnus en le mordillant son oreille

\- Je veux ta queue en moi gémit Alec en se frottant à lui

Il le pénétra assez sèchement avant de donner des coups de reins en lui, il s'appuya contre le mur en poussant ses fesses vers son amant qui bougeait en lui. Magnus mit ses mains sur ses hanches en essayant de trouver sa prostate, Alec se mit à hurler de plaisir quand il toucha sa perle. Il sourit et s'ajusta en lui, il martela en lui en maltraitant sa prostate. Alec passa une main derrière le dos de son amant pour le faire accélérer avant de se déverser dans le vide, Magnus continua encore de donner des coups de reins avant de se déverser en lui. Le prince rejeta sa tête en arrière en souriant extatique, le sorcier se retira et le fit face pour l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime souffla Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Il invoqua un lit pour qu'ils se reposent tous les deux seuls dans la grotte, ils refirent l'amour avant de s'endormir. Une semaine plus tard Ashura convoqua le couple,

\- Tu m'as dit un jour que tu es prêt à prouver ton amour envers mon fils n'est ce pas ? Alors affronte-moi pour prouver ton amour envers lui déclara Ashura

Alec était sur le point de protester la décision de son père quand Magnus l'empêcha et l'embrassa chastement,

\- Je t'aime Alexander, je vais prouver à ton père que mon amour pour toi est sincère et pur alors ne m'empêchent pas laisse-moi l'affronter déclara Magnus

Il eut les larmes aux yeux avant de reculer pour le laisser affronter son père, ce dernier sourit en coin en regardant son futur gendre. Il se leva et descendit pour le faire face,

\- Prêt demanda Ashura

\- Oui, je suis prêt répondit Magnus

Il révéla ses yeux de chats et invoqua sa magie pour faire face à l'empereur des glaces, il lança sa boule de feu vers lui dont Ashura esquiva d'une facilité déconcertant avant de d'apparaître devant lui et lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il se projeta contre le mur, Jace et les filles haletaient à la scène. Alec sera les poings ne pouvant rien faire, sa jumelle le prit sa main pour le soutenir. Magnus se releva et attaqua de nouveau son beau-père qui para son coup et l'attira pour le faire voltiger et lui donna un coup de poing, il cracha du sang et tomba encore une fois par terre. Le prince était sur le point de mettre fin au duel entre son père et son fiancé quand sa sœur le retient par la main,

\- Si tu interromps ce combat, Magnus se sentira trahir par toi car il pense que son amour n'est pas sincère envers toi. Il ne se bat pas contre père pour toi mais votre amour et qu'il est digne de toi ainsi qu'il te rendra heureux pour l'éternité, il doit prouver lui-même qu'il est l'homme de ta vie Alec déclara Rui

\- Elle a raison, je sais que ça te fait mal au cœur mais il a accepté d'endurer cela rien que pour votre amour renchérit Yuki

Il ferma les yeux et regarda son fiancé blessé affronter son père pour se prouver, Ashura venait de lui envoyer une vague de froid sur lui. Il résista avec sa magie, il était essoufflé en regardant Ashura.

\- Tu abandonne demanda Ashura

\- Jamais, si j'abandonne maintenant je trahirai mon amour pour Alexander refusa Magnus

Il courra de nouveau vers lui pour le frapper chargé de sa magie, l'empereur évita son coup et le fit projeter contre un pilier. Il grimaça sous la douleur, il relevait difficilement pour se concentra de nouveau sur sa magie. Il envoya encore une fois sa boule de feu, Ashura écrasa sa magie dans sa main avant d'envoyer sa vague de froid sur lui. Il s'envola et retomba par terre assez violemment ce qui le fit cracher du sang, le sorcier se releva de nouveau et le fit face. Ashura sourit en le regardant,

\- Arrêtons-là stoppa Ashura

\- Non, je veux…Je veux…continuer…mon amour pour Alexander haleta Magnus en toussant du sang

Il essaya de courir avant de tomber en avant où Ashura l'attrapa, il sourit de joie en le regardant.

\- Tu m'as prouvé que tu es digne de mon fils, Magnus Bane Prince d'Edom je t'accepte comme gendre. Je te confie le bonheur de mon fils déclara Ashura en regardant Alec

Il sourit de joie en comprenant que son père venait d'approuver Magnus comme gendre, il marcha vers eux et prit son fiancé dans ses bras.

\- Il est digne de toi mon fils, je suis heureux que tu es un compagnon qui pourrait te rendre heureux déclara Ashura en tournant les talons

Il fit voler sa cape en se rendant sur son trône, Alec prit son fiancé et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour soigner ses blessures. Asmodée qui avait vu la scène de ses yeux rendit visite son fils dans l'ombre, il soigna ses blessures et donna un coup de pouce à ses hormones pendant qu'Alec était endormit.

\- Bravo mon fils félicita Asmodée avant de partir

Le lendemain Magnus se réveilla avec Alec prés de lui, ils s'embrassaient amoureusement. Ils se déshabillaient mutuellement et s'embrasser langoureusement, Magnus suçota son érection en le préparant. Il gémit de plaisir avant de l'attirer vers lui,

\- Dis-moi la formule magique susurra Magnus

\- Je veux ta bite en moi répondit Alec

Il le pénétra avec douceur, il entama ses coups de reins en lui ce qui le fit gémir en rejetant sa tête en lui. Il le fit basculer sur le lit pour être à califourchon sur lui, il bougea ses hanches dans une position de cow-boy. Magnus se redressa au bout d'un moment en le faisant balancer sur son gland dont il cria de plaisir en sentant sa prostate être maltraiter plusieurs fois par son amant, il l'attira pour l'embrasser fougueusement avant de se déverser sur lui. Le sorcier continua jusqu'à se déverser en lui à son tour, ils tombaient sur le lit épuisé et sur un nuage.

\- Je t'aime mon amour avoua Magnus

\- Je t'aime mon chat répondit Alec en l'embrassant

Ils se firent un câlin ensemble avant de se lever pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner, ils rentraient plus tard à New-York après avoir en profiter un peu de repos. Quatre semaines plus tard Alec se réveilla et vit la place de son fiancé signe qu'il étai réveillé, il se prépara avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour le voir en train de cuisiner du bacon et des œufs. L'odeur lui donna de la nausée et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il vomit la bile ce qui inquiéta Magnus

\- Ça va mon chéri demanda Magnus

\- Tout va bien rassura Alec

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la fabrication de l'épée Glorieuse et la fuite de Clary et de Jonathan. Bisous glacées. **


	32. Chapter 31

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta : Et oui c'est mini Malec que porte Alec dans son ventre XD allez la suite pour que tu dévore**

**Maia 0067: Le carnet de naissance se confirme dans ce chapitre XD ton commentaire m'a fait mourir de rire XD **

**Alec barton: D'accord je te fais le séquelle pour toi pour te récompenser, il y a un autre passage drôle avec les deux pères dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: Mouahahaha ça te force à utiliser à parler cette langue XD je rigole bon j'espère que ses idées que tu m'as proposer me donne plus d'inspiration maintenant **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 31, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 31**_

Alec toussa violemment en vomissant ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac, Magnus frotta son dos pour le soulager. Il l'aida à se nettoyer et l'emmener dans leur chambre pour se reposer, il s'allongea encore nauséeux et étourdi. Le sorcier passa sa magie sur lui pour le soulager ce qu'il le fit du bien avant de s'endormir, son fiancé l'embrassa sur son front en l'examinant vite-fait. Il ne fit pas attention au léger résistant de sa magie au niveau du bas-ventre d'Alec, un moment plus tard le directeur se réveilla en plein forme. Il se dirigea vers le salon et embrassa Magnus qui vérifia si tout allé pour lui, il roula des yeux et le laissa faire. Quelques jours plus tard il eut encore la nausée mais n'en parla pas à Magnus ayant peur de l'inquiéter de nouveau, Jace et les autres furent inquiet pour lui par son visage fatigué et ses nausées par les odeurs forts qui le fit vomir. Maryse revint à Idris pour reprendre l'institut le temps que son fils récupère de sa santé, elle le laissa seulement organiser les réunions avec le monde obscur. Ça ferait presque un mois qu'Alec ne sentait pas bien, il se plaignait de maux de tête, de fatigue, des nausées. Il avait des pertes d'appétit et une soudaine envie de manger après ça, Magnus était inquiet à son sujet qu'il avait demandé à Catarina de passer examiner son fiancé. Le chasseur avait refusé déranger la sorcière pour la petite grippe qu'il croyait avoir, il était en train d'organiser la réunion du monde obscur. Entre-temps Jonathan poursuivit son influence démoniaque sur Clary, le sceaux de Rui s'amenuisait qu'il fallait le renouveler tous les deux jours sur la rune démoniaque. Elle avait réfléchit et l'imposa un sur Jonathan qui avait hurlé de douleur, en faisant l'influence était moins fort qu'avant le temps de trouver une solution pour libérer Clary de la rune et envoyer Jonathan à la Garde. Jace était impatient de se débarrasser de Jonathan pour ne plus l'avoir prés de sa petite ami, le seul moment où elle ne subissait pas l'influence de la rune était quand elle est à Sibéria. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement là-bas ne pouvant pas supporter le froid, Alec était en train d'accueillir les représentants du monde obscurs et sourit en voyant Raphaël conversait avec Yuki. Il sentit sa tête tournait brusquement, il mit la main sur sa tempe avant de secouer la tête et embrasser son amant. Ils se rendirent dans la salle de réunion, ils commençaient à discuter sur plusieurs sujets. Le directeur sentit son vertige reprendre de plus belle,

\- Ça va Alec s'inquiéta Luke en voyant la pâleur du noiraud

\- Tout va bien rassura Alec

Son maux de tête persista seulement de plus en plus, il se leva en s'excusant quand il fit quelques pas pour aller se laver le visage que tout autour de lui tournait. Il était sur le point de tomber par terre quand Raphaël rapide l'attrapa à temps, Magnus se précipita sur lui inquiet. Jace ouvrit la porte brusquement après que Rui s'était évanouis en même temps que lui, ils l'emmenaient dans l'infirmerie en les mettant côte à côte. La princesse se réveilla en avant,

\- Rui, ça va demanda Maryse

\- Oui maman, ce n'est pas moi qui est malade mais Alec répondit Rui

\- Tu sais ce qu'il a s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Je vais voir ce qu'il a en examinant son corps proposa Rui

Elle prit son éventail et prit sa forme normale, elle s'installa prés de son jumeau et posa front sur le sien. Tous attendaient le résultat de Rui, un quart d'heure elle ouvrit les yeux avec un sourire. Elle se mit à glousser en observant son jumeau,

\- Alors Rui, que se passe-t-il s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Attends qu'Alec se réveille pour vous le dire à tous décréta Rui

Une heure plus tard Alec se réveilla après son évanouissement, il fronça les sourcils en voyant tout le monde autour de lui.

\- Que s'est-il passé demanda Alec

\- Quel est la dernier chose que tu souviens interrogea Maryse

\- Je me souviens que j'avais la migraine en plein réunion avant de m'évanouir, oh non la réunion s'exclama Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Raphaël et les autres comprennent que tu étais tombé malade rassura Yuki

\- Parce que tu as rassuré seulement Raphaël toussa Jace amusé

Elle sourit en écrasant le pied de son frère qui criait de douleur, elle croisa les bras en le fusillant du regard. Rui roula des yeux avant de s'asseoir prés de son jumeau, elle lui caressa son visage.

\- Je t'ai examiné et j'ai trouvé quelque chose sourit Rui

\- Tu as trouvé quoi interrogea Alec

Elle lui caressa son visage avant de le poser sur son ventre plat, il fronça les sourcils avant de la poser sur celle de sa sœur. Il haleta en ressentant une douce chaleur dans son bas-ventre,

\- Impossible s'écria Alec

Elle sourit en le laissant lire dans ses pensés, ils se regardèrent avant de regarder brièvement le sorcier.

\- On pourrait savoir ce qu'il se passe questionna Jace en sentant l'euphorie des jumeaux

\- Alec est enceinte avoua Rui

\- QUOI s'écrièrent tous

Magnus eut un bug devant la révélation alors que tous étaient confus de la nouvelle.

\- Il faut que je m'assois un moment souffla Maryse encore sous le choc

\- Comment ça se fait qu'il est enceint ? Ou plutôt il est un homme alors il ne devrait pas l'être questionna Jace

Rui gloussa en regardant tout le monde en train de se creuse les méninges,

\- Quand un homme des glaces est en couple avec un autre homme, son corps change pour qu'il puisse faire un enfant expliqua Rui

\- Ok mais Magnus est un sorcier et il est stérile à notre connaissance à tous signala Isabelle en se tournant vers le sorcier

Depuis l'annonce ce dernier n'avait pas bougé ni parler encore sous le choc, Yuki s'approcha de lui pour le faire réveiller quand il tomba dans les pommes ce qui fit crier Alec. Il le mit sur le lit, la jumelle d'Alec les fit sortir pour qu'ils se puissent se parler l'un et l'autre. Un quart d'heure Magnus se réveilla et vit les yeux bleus d'Alec,

\- Je suis encore au paradis sourit Magnus

\- Je pense que oui gloussa Alec

\- Tu ne vas pas me croire mais j'ai fait un drôle de rêve rigola Magnus en se redressant

\- Que j'étais ou plutôt que je suis enceint, ça c'est la réalité je suis réellement enceinte Magnus. Avant quoi que tu dises, je ne t'ai pas trompé et ça toujours été ta bite dans mon cul. Troisième je veux garder le bébé, nous allons nous marier au mois prochain expliqua Alec

\- Alexander souffla Magnus

\- Je veux ce bébé avec toi et élever ensemble comme une famille, je sais que tu n'as pas eu un bon exemple parentale avec ton connard de père alors s'il te plaît ne le rejette pas qui est le fruit de notre amour supplia Alec en mettant les mains sur son ventre plat

Il l'attira dans ses bras en l'embrassant amoureusement, il essuya ses larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

\- Je veux garder le bébé et l'élever avec toi, je veux fonder une famille avec toi rien qu'avec toi déclara Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément en riant qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant ensemble, il le fit allonger sur le lit en l'embrassant et embrasser son ventre plat.

\- Notre bébé, notre petit pois qui grandit en toi souffla Magnus

Toute la famille les félicitait de la nouvelle, ils décidaient d'attendre encore un peu pour annoncer à l'enclave. Yuki et Isabelle s'excitaient de joie à l'annonce d'être tante tous les deux alors que Rui sourit de joie, Jace avait un sourire de fierté en sachant qu'il allait devenir oncle. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était en train de travailler sur le moniteur en mettant service les nouveaux renseignements quand il vit un recru passait à tout vitesse pour aller se projeter sur le mur, Yuki sortit de la salle d'entraînement tranquillement avant de prendre par le pied son élève et le ramener dans la salle d'entraînement. Il grimaça et retourna à ses nouveaux renseignement, il alla dans son bureau pour voir son père en train de discuter avec sa mère sur les rapports de l'enclave. Maryse avait repris l'institut le temps de la grossesse d'Alec, il l'aidait pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de l'enclave.

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Alec

\- Rien mon chéri, juste que Jia m'a félicitait pour Yuki comme elle entraîne les recrus gloussa Robert

\- Tu parle il y a certains recrus commençaient à sérieusement songer à entrer chez les frères silencieux tellement ses entraînement les traumatise mais d'un côté c'est bien fait pour eux ricana Alec

Ils roulaient des yeux amusés par ses paroles, il discuta avec ses parents avant de partir au loft. Magnus était en train de discuter avec un terrestre assez richement vêtus, il leva un sourcil en voyant Alec arriver dans le loft. Le directeur s'en foutait de lui et alla directement dans la chambre pour aller prendre une douche,

\- Votre colocataire est très mal poli monsieur Bane se renfrogna le terrestre

\- Ce n'est pas mon colocataire mais mon fiancé, maintenant je vous rappellerai pour votre potion déclara Magnus

Il le mit à la porte de son loft, il soupira et entendit l'eau dans la douche, il trottina presque jusqu'à la douche pour rejoindre son amant. Ils prirent une douche coquine tous les deux avant de dîner ensemble, ils s'endormirent tous les deux. Pendant ce temps Ashura se tenait sur son trône et lisait le message de Rui qui l'informait de la grossesse d'Alec, la nouvelle le fit sourire. Il se leva de son trône avant de partir dans un portail, Asmodée était sur son trône quand il sentit une présence derrière son dos.

\- Vraiment Ashura, tu ne peux t'en passer de moi se moqua Asmodée

\- Voyons, voyons Sidonay. Tu n'es pas mon type, je préfère les hommes qui sont moins subtiles et puis j'aime la douceur et non la violence dans mes rapports gloussa Ashura en contournant le trône

Il s'assit sur les jambes d'Asmodée et encercla ses bras autour de lui,

\- Mais je peux faire une petit exception pour toi, je me sens assez seul en ce moment dans mon lit. J'ai besoin d'un partenaire sexuel sourit Ashura en caressant sa joue

\- Crève et dégage de mes jambes, je préfère les femmes gronda Asmodée en le repoussant par terre

Il se mit à léviter en éclatant de rire, il le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu n'as pas le mariage de nos fils à préparer par hasard questionna Asmodée

\- Je voulais te féliciter premièrement en t'annonçant que tu seras grand-père annonça Ashura

Il se tourna vers lui en montrant ses yeux de chat, les yeux incandescent d'Ashura s'illuminaient à sa vue.

\- Je te retrouve à le mariage qui se tiendra le moins prochain, n'oublie pas d'emmener un cadeau de mariage pour nos fils et ton futur petit-fils déclara Ashura en faisant un portail

Asmodée se mit à sourire de joie, il se téléporta devant le bâtiment de son fils. Il franchit sa barrière de magie comme sa magie était la même, il entra dans le loft avant de se diriger vers la chambre du couple. Il trouva son fils avec le fils d'Ashura qu'il comprit, il ferma les yeux un moment en projetant sa magie sur le chasseur. Il entendit un faible son avant de devenir un peu mieux, c'était un battement de cœur qui très faible mais qui était là.

\- Un si mélodieux battement à mes oreilles soupira Asmodée d'aise

Il s'en alla en comprenant que le nouvel héritier d'Edom était en route, il pensa que son héritier héritera un grand territoire ayant l'empire d'Ashura avec le sien à gouverner en plus de ses pouvoirs combinés. Il frémit d'avance de rencontrer son petit-fils, il se réjouit de sa nouvelle. Maryse envoya Jace et les filles en mission, ils étaient à la recherche d'un démon qui capturait les enfants pour les dévorer. Ils marchèrent dans les égouts, ils s'étaient séparés chacun de leur côté. Yuki et Isabelle d'un côté et Jace et Clary de l'autre, Isabelle marcha avec sa pierre de rune quand elle sursauta en voyant un rat et se cacha derrière sa petite sœur.

\- Izzy, ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'un rat se moqua Yuki

\- Je n'ai pas peur mais je ne le tolère pas grimaça Isabelle

\- Mouais, ne dis jamais à père que tu as peur d'un insecte ou autre car il t'enfermera avec jusqu'à que tu puisses vaincre ta peur décréta Yuki en marchant

\- Il a fait avec toi demanda Isabelle

\- Non avec Rui, elle avait horreur des cafards. Père l'avait enfermé dans une salle rempli de cafard, elle surmontait sa peur en les gelant tous raconta Yuki

Elle déglutit avant de continuer à marcher, elles marchaient quand le plafond s'écroula sur eux. Jace avait traversé le plafond et les trouva,

\- Ce putain démon était en haut décréta Jace en sautant pour retourner en haut

\- Bon ben on y va sourit Yuki en prenant sa sœur pour sauter

Elles atterrirent en haut pour Jace en train de se battre contre le démon, le démon était un monstre de deux mètre cinquante et avait des bras semblables à une mante religieuse. Clary l'aveugla avec sa rune de lumière pour le faire plier, il poussa la rousse contre le mur. Elle se cogna ce qui l'a fit perdre connaissance, elle se réveilla dans un endroit enneigé et vit un homme se tenait de dos. L'homme en question était Jonathan,

\- Rejoins-moi Clary, tu es ma sœur et nous devons prendre soin de l'un et de l'autre proposa Jonathan en tendant sa main

Des ailes noires sortirent de son dos ce qui le fit hésiter,

\- N'aie pas peur Clary, je ne te ferai pas de mal rassura Jonathan

Elle était sur le point de d'accepter quand une voix l'intercepta, elle se tourna vers la voix qui était Jace qui avait des ailes d'un ange qui lui tendit la main à son tour.

\- Tu es de mon sang Clary, personne ne peut te comprendre que moi. Tu es ma seule famille, Jocelyn t'a abandonnée comme moi sans état d'âme. Je te promets de ne jamais abandonner déclara Jonathan

Quelque chose en elle se brisa et prit la main de Jonathan, à son réveil ses yeux étaient sombre comme ceux d'un démon. Yuki était en train de trancher les bras du démon aidé de Jace, mais le démon se régénérait à chaque fois.

\- PREMIERE DANSE : TSUKISHIRO lança Yuki

Une colonne de glace s'élevait et écrasa le démon en lui réduisant en cendre, la princesse passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant d'épuisement. Jace alla vérifier Clary qui se réveilla,

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Jace

\- Je te rassure que je vais bien rassura Cary

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de rentrer à l'institut, Jonathan ressentit que sa sœur avait changée en se rangeant de son côté. Les gardes d'Idris étaient venus pour transféré Jonathan jusqu'à la garde quand Clary les empêchait, elle dessina une rune de portail.

\- CLARY NE FAIS PAS CA cria Jace en voyant faire ça

Le portail s'ouvrit et elle entraîna son frère avec elle, ils se retrouvaient dans un ancien appartement de Jonathan.

\- Personne ne nous séparera pas mon frère sourit Clary en le prenant dans ses bras

Il se mit à sourire de joie par le câlin de sa sœur, Jace frappa son poing contre le mur en faisant exploser son poing. Rui et Alec sentirent la douleur par leur lien,

\- Jace, calme-toi apaisa Alec en posant la main sur son épaule

\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme putain ? Ma petite ami s'est enfuis avec un psychopathe s'exclama Jace furieux

\- Je sais mais calme-toi rassura Alec

Alec se tourna vers Rui qui était sous sa forme normale, elle prit Jace dans ses bras. Il se débattit un moment avant de se calmer sous la douceur de sa sœur,

\- On va la retrouver Jace, ne t'en fais pas promit Alec

Isabelle s'avança vers eux,

\- Il reste encore le feu céleste alors je pense que je peux fabriquer l'épée Glorieuse proposa Isabelle

\- Tu peux faire ça questionna Jace

\- Bien sûr j'ai demandé à Luke d'emmener les outils nécessaire pour le fabriquer sourit Isabelle

\- Alors tu vois, on va la retrouver et la libérer de l'entrave de Lilith rassura Rui en lui caressant sa joue

Il le prit dans ses bras en la serrant dans ses bras, Alec ferma les yeux en sentant l'étreindre aussi. Jocelyn retourna à New-York ayant appris pour sa fille, elle était furieuse par ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Vous avez laissé ma fille s'est échappé avec Jonathan fulmina Jocelyn

\- Jocelyn, calme- toi apaisa Maryse

\- Maryse ce n'est pas l'un de tes enfants qui est en danger avec son frère meurtrier, tu étais responsable de ma fille bon sang s'exclama Jocelyn avec colère

Lilith a gravé une rune démoniaque sur elle en le liant avec Jonathan, on à tout essayer pour la libérer de ce fléau alors ne dit pas qu'on n'a rien fait répliqua Maryse

\- Vous auriez du faire plus encore, je l'aurai du l'emmener avec moi cracha Jocelyn

Yuki ayant marre de voir les accusations de la rousse à leur encontre se mit debout et la gifla assez fortement,

**\- Maintenant tu l'a ferme et tu écoute, Clary est sous l'influence d'une putain de rune démoniaque qu'à fait cette pétasse de Lilith. Nous avons essayé de briser ce lien avec son batards de frère, et toi qu'as-tu fais pendant qu'on cherchait un moyen ? Dis-moi la vielle ? Rien tu n'as même pas bougé le petit doigt pour aider ta fille en faisant des recherches à Idris, tu as préféré de faire comme si que tout va bien. Tu es resté planqué dans ton trou à rat pour faire face à la réalité, ton fils t'a bien dit de ne pas jouer la mère éplorée comme tu l'as abandonné avec son tocard de père. Maintenant tu fais la même chose avec ta fille en l'abandonnant à son sort, tu ose nous crier dessus en plus d'accuser ma mère de ne pas être responsable de ta fille. Elle a aidée de son côté en se renseignant le plus possible auprès des personnes subtiles de l'aider, Magnus a fait de même de son côté avec les sorcier, Alec a demandé à notre père, Raphaël s'est renseigné de son côté. Tout le monde nous aidé à se défaire de cette putain de rune, je répète ma question qu'est ce que tu as fais toi pour aider ta fille **questionna Yuki en la confrontant

Elle la regarda sans rien dire en réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas aidé sa fille comme il fallait, Yuki qui était énervée par ses accusations.

**\- REPONDS PUTAIN, QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT POUR CLARY** questionna Yuki

\- JE N'AI RIEN FAIT POUR ELLE, JE LAISSAIS TOUT EN PLAN EN ME REFUGIANT A IDRIS. Je croyais qu'en l'emmenant avec moi à Idris pourrait effacer mes tords et mes erreurs pleura Jocelyn

**\- Mais tu les répète tes foutus erreurs Jocelyn, je comprends à présent pourquoi est ce que Valentin t'a choisit pour être sa poule pondeuse, t'es tellement facile à manipuler et aussi à a moindre problème tu te détale comme un lapin. Tss franchement j'aurais eu honte d'avoir une mère comme toi, je plains Clary et même cette enflure de Jonathan** cracha Yuki

Elle le regarda avec mépris et dédain pleurer devant elle, Maryse prit son amie dans ses bras pour la consoler. Jocelyn ne disait sans cesse qu'elle était désolée,

\- Je te méprise Jocelyn, rien que du mépris en voyant ta sale face pesta Yuki

\- Ça suffit Yuki, c'est bon apaisa Rui en prenant le bras de sa sœur

\- Laisse-là Rui, Jocelyn a besoin entendre la vérité qu'on lui crache la figure intervient Magnus en regardant la rousse avec dédain

\- Magnus s'indigna Rui

Yuki se dégagea du bras de sa sœur et préféra aller se calmer dehors, Alec ne disait rien et regarda Isabelle qui ne savait plus où se mettre face aux paroles dur de Yuki envers Jocelyn.

\- Mets-toi au travail au plus vite pour qu'on aille chercher Clary déclara Alec

\- D'accord répondit Isabelle

Luke et Simon arrivèrent au même moment, le policier avait amené un sac contenant des outils de sœur de fer et le donna à la chasseuse pour qu'elle réalise l'épée. Jace étant partit confronter Clary dans une boîte de nuit ne pouvait pas lui fournit du sang angélique ce fut Simon qui avait ingéré le sang de Jace qui donna son sang, elle commença à son travail en fabriquant l'épée. Pendant ce temps Clary et Jonathan se dirigeaient ensemble vers le royaume des fées, la reine des fées se tenait avec sa garde personnelle sur un ponton.

\- Les enfants de Valentin ensemble déclara la reine des fées

\- Donne-nous l'épée des Morgenstern ordonna Jonathan

\- Tu parle de cet épée questionna la reine des fées en montrant une épée dans les mains de Méliorn

\- Exactement maintenant donne-lui et il n'y aura pas de sang proposa Clary en reniflant de dédain

\- Du sang ? As-tu oublié Clarissa Morgenstern que j'ai un puissant allié en la présence d'Ashura empereur des glaces décréta la reine des fées

Jonathan se jeta sur elle quand Byakuya le repoussa d'un coup de pied, la rousse le reconnu.

\- Byakuya reconnu Clary

\- Tu le connais ce type demanda Jonathan

\- C'est le fiancé de Rui révéla Clary

\- Alors je te tuerai pour prendre ta place, Ruika mérite quelqu'un comme moi pour être son mari menaça Jonathan

Byakuya sortit son épée de son fourreau, il le pointa vers Jonathan.

\- Il y a une grande différence entre toi et moi, je suis de sang noble alors que tu n'es rien que plus qu'un roturier ni même un chef pour proclamer être digne de la princesse Rui. Moi à la place je suis le vingt-huitième chef de mon clan et le commandant en chef de l'armée de sa majesté l'empereur Ashura, ne prétends pas que tu es de mon niveau car tu n'es qu'un vulgaire démon déclara Byakuya d'un ton glacial

\- Enflure je vais te faire avaler tes mots siffla Jonathan de colère

Il s'élança vers le commandant en chef et entama un combat contre lui, ils échangèrent des coups d'épée. Le fiancé de Rui usa d'une rapidité que Jonathan n'arrivait pas à suivre et ni même à le toucher, Clary en profita pour prendre l'épée des Morgenstern avec la reine des fées. Jonathan la rejoins plus tard,

\- Est-ce l'épée demanda Jonathan en faisant face à Byakuya

\- C'est l'épée des Morgenstern déclara Clary

\- Pourtant tu es une Fairchirld rectifia une voix masculine

Ils tournaient la tête pour voir Jace avec Isabelle et Alec en plus de Rui et Yuki, Rui fut heureuse de voir Byakuya.

\- Je suis ravi te revoir Jace et vous autres sourit Clary

\- Nous allons te libéré Clary décréta Isabelle

\- Et rapporter la tête de ton frère comme trophée aussi renchérit Yuki

\- Je suis content de te voir ma reine sourit Jonathan en voyant Rui

Byakuya s'énerva encore plus sans le faire apparaître, elle sortit ses éventails et fit une tempête de neige pour les faire séparer tous les deux. Yuki avec Isabelle prirent Clary à part pendant que Jace et Byakuya se dirigeaient vers Jonathan, Alec restait en retrait par rapport à sa grossesse. Rui aidait Ses sœurs à immobiliser la rousse qui se débattait comme une acharnée, Byakuya repoussa Jace sur le côté pour le faire éviter un coup d'épée de Jonathan.

\- Va rejoindre le prince Alec déclara Byakuya

\- Je veux rester pour le battre siffla Jace

\- Tu me gène signala Byakuya

\- Très bien répondit Jace

Il s'en alla pendant que le commandant prit son épée et le mit devant lui, il le lâcha par terre et l'épée disparut comme engloutir dans le sol.

\- Comme je te l'ai dis la princesse Rui est ma fiancée, jamais dans tes rêves les plus fous elle ne sera à toi déclara Byakuya

Des larmes d'épées firent un champ d'honneur dont il marcha au milieu,

_\- Dispersez-vous_ lança Byakuya

Les lames d'épée se dispersaient en pétales de fleurs de cerisiers, elles l'entouraient dont il manipulait. Il le l'immobilisa

\- Je te conseille de ne pas bouger, chaque pétale est comme une lame très tranchant décréta Byakuya

Au même moment Jace arriva rapidement vers Clary et prit Glorieuse pour le poignarder à l'épaule où se tenait la rune,

\- JONATHAN hurla Clary de douleur

\- CLARY hurla Jonathan à son tour

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre Le combat de Raphaël et des sentiments avoués. Bisous glacées.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Yuki n'a pas mâcher ses mots envers Jocelyn qui accuse tout le monde au lieu d'aider sa fille, Ravie que tu as aimé le chapitre **

**LolliOta: C'est le chapitre que tu attends au sujet de Yuki et de Raphaël **

**Lavigne126: Si tu veux je pourrais faire une scène entre les deux qui font les fous, je suis contente que tu as retrouvée ton inspiration **

**Alec Barton: " Hachi qui mange une carotte" Hum Quoi de neuf Docteur ? XD désolé je ne peux pas m'empêcher. Tu es le seul à comprendre pour Raphaël dans ce chapitre, de ne t'en fais pas je ferrai un jour mais je me mets sur la séquelle de Mon Neko à Moi d'ailleurs j'ai quelques idées à le faire XD. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 32, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 32**_

Magnus se réveilla en entendant son fiancé vomir dans les toilettes, il se leva et le rejoins dans la salle de bain. Alec leva à peine la tête pour le regarder pour renvoyer ses tripes, il toussa avant de se rincer la bouche pendant que Magnus tira la chasse. Il s'allongea sur le lit encore nauséeux et étourdi par sa grossesse, le sorcier claqua des doigts pour faire un thé au gingembre pour le soulager. Il l'embrassa en le buvant ce qui fit calmer ses nausées, il devient taquin en l'embrassant et fit son réveil spécial. Après avoir un câlin assez chaud ils allaient prendre le petit déjeuner avant qu'Alec parte à l'institut, il s'envola avant de marcher vers son bureau en passant la salle des opérations. Il salua Jace et Clary qui surveillaient tous les deux le moniteur, il s'arrêtait en voyant un recru traversait devant lui pour se cogner contre le mur, Yuki sortit en le saluant pour récupérer le recru et le ramener par le bras dans la salle d'entraînement. Il balança sa tête et ferma les yeux en voyant sa jumelle en train de s'occuper des blessés, il sourit et se dirigea vers le bureau pour voir sa mère en train de discuter avec Imogène pour ce qu'il s'est passé en ce moment avec certain patrouille. Il donna son avis, l'inquisitrice était heureuse des taux de réussite que l'institut avait en plus de l'alliance entre les créatures obscurs et les Shadowhunter. Elle coupa la communication ce qui fit soupirer Alec qui s'assit dans le canapé en passant une main dans ses cheveux longs, Maryse lui proposa de classer des documents pendant qu'elle terminait les rapports. Quatre semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils ont libéré Clary de l'emprise de la rune démoniaque, Jonathan avait souffert de la perte de son lien avec la rousse et s'était transformé en ange déchu avant de partir après s'être libéré de l'entrave de Byakuya. Clary remercia tout le monde de l'avoir sauvé, Yuki l'avait serré dans ses bras. Plus tard ils avaient rentrés à l'institut, Jocelyn était présente et prit sa fille dans ses bras en présentant ses excuses envers elle de ne l'avoir pas aidé. Elle serra sa mère pour la rassurée, Alec influencé par les hormones s'était mis à pleurer par les retrouvailles. Rui s'était mis à pleurer aussi par son lien avec son jumeau, tous étaient amusés par les sanglots des jumeaux. Jace entra dans le bureau pour voir son parabataï, il vit que celui-ci était assis inconfortablement dans le canapé.

\- Alec, bon sang regarde comment tu t'assis railla Jace

Il leva un sourcil en le regardant, il sortit un moment et reviens avec des tas d'oreillers pour le placer derrière le dos de son frère.

\- Voilà maintenant tu seras à l'aise pour travailler sans te fatiguer d'ailleurs est ce que tu as mangé récemment ? Tu es un peu pâle, c'est les nausées n'est ce pas ? Tu veux du thé questionna Jace inquiet

\- Jace, tout va bien merci pour tout mais j'ai déjà pris mon petit déjeuné rassura Alec

\- Mais est ce que tu ne veux pas un verre de jus de fruits ou de l'eau proposa Jace

Il roula des yeux en voyant l'attitude de son frère,

\- Ça ira rassura Alec

Il hocha la tête et s'en alla du bureau sous les yeux amusées de Maryse qui n'avait pas rater une miette,

\- Depuis un moment Jace est devenu protecteur envers moi soupira Alec

\- C'est normal tu es son parabataï, il doit faire attention à toi et le bébé sourit Maryse

\- Un peu trop seulement, la dernière il a failli faire une syncope parce que j'étais resté trop longtemps debout. Il m'a obligeait à m'asseoir sur une chaise et surveillait tous mes mouvements raconta Alec

Sa mère éclata de rire devant la protection de son fils adoptif, il soupira à l'attitude de son frère. Après avoir terminé son travail dans le bureau, il alla dégourdir ses jambes et alla dans la salle d'entraînement pour tirer quelques flèches. Il vit Jace foncer dans la salle d'entraînement,

\- Alexander Gédéon Lightwood-Ashura, tu es enceinte et tu devrais te reposer au lieu de faire des exercices dangereux comme tu le fais. Tu peux te blesser ou blesser le bébé gronda Jace d'une voix aigue

\- Ça va Jace, je suis qu'à deux mois de grossesse bon sang et je vais parfaitement bien rassura Alec

A peine qu'il disait ses mots qu'il commença à avoir le tournis par la fatigue, Jace se mit à paniquer et l'embarqua avec lui et l'emmena dans l'infirmerie en le portant comme une mariée. Rui était en train de ranger les bocaux médicaux dans la vitrine quand elle vit Jace portant Alec dans ses bras paniqué,

\- RUI, VITE IL A QUELQUE CHOSE CLOCHE AVEC ALEC ET LE BEBE s'affola Jace

Elle était éberluée en regardant son jumeau qui avait une tête blasé à son encontre, ne pouvant plus elle éclata de rire à la réaction de son frère.

\- Rui, c'est grave. S'il te plait vérifie les paniqua Jace

\- D'accord, je vais les vérifier mais d'abord Alec va parfaitement bien. Il avait simplement le tournis par la fatigue mais c'est tout rassura Rui

Il se sentit penaud avant de sortir pour laisser l'intimité à son parabataï et à sa sœur pour l'examen,

\- Ça fait toujours bizarre de le voir comme ça rigola Rui en prenant une prise de sang à son jumeau

\- Je sais mais il est chiant, je crois que tu devrais t'habitué de le voir venir te voir avec moi sous les bras soupira Alec

Elle guérit la piqûre d'Alec ayant la même marque, elle passa sa main sur son ventre plat pour examiner le bébé. Elle ferma les yeux et ressentit le battement de cœur du bébé qui était en plein forme,

\- Il est en plein forme, et toi aussi. Tu as juste fait une petit chute de tension parce que tu n'avais pas mangé quelque chose comme c'est l'heure du déjeuner expliqua Rui

\- D'accord et encore désolé de te faire subir les symptômes de la grossesse s'excusa Alec

\- Je me prépare en même temps que toi le jour où j'aurai un enfant rougit Rui

Il était amusé en lisant les pensées de sa sœur de son avenir avec son fiancé, il sortit et roula des yeux en sentant son parabataï qui essayait de se cacher de lui. Il secoua la tête et se rendit dans la cuisine pour manger quelque chose, Isabelle entra dans la cuisine et gloussa en voyant Jace suivre Alec comme son ombre. Il se renfrogna au regard de sa sœur avant de partir pendant un moment, Alec était en train de se préparer un sandwich quand le blond entra dans la cuisine avec des sachets de magasin. Les filles levaient un sourcil en voyant le blond avec des sachets de magasin,

\- Qu'est ce que c'est Jace questionna Isabelle

\- Ce n'est rien, Alec assis-toi je vais te préparer ton sandwich décréta Jace

Le noiraud roula des yeux et s'assit pendant son parabataï faisait son sandwich, plus tard Jace entra dans le bureau où Maryse était en train de faire un rapport pur l'enclave. Elle leva les yeux vers lui,

\- Un problème Jace demanda Maryse

\- Maman, est ce que je pourrais te demander un service proposa Jace en rougissant

\- Bien sûr qu'est ce que tu veux questionna Maryse

\- Pourrais-tu m'apprendre à cuisiner rougit Jace

Elle sourit devant sa demande et hocha la tête, pendant ce temps Alec gémit de plaisir par le massage des pieds par Magnus.

\- Quel soulagement souffla Alec

\- Tu aime bien demanda Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Oh que oui gloussa Alec

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, le sorcier se redressa en souriant avant de réfléchir et d'écarquilles les yeux.

\- Bébé, nous avons oublié de choisir une musique pour notre premier danse réalisa Magnus

\- C'est vrai qu'est ce que tu propose demanda Alec

\- On écoute quelque chose pour laquelle nous définir le mieux pour notre première danse proposa Magnus

Il acquiesçait et écouta plusieurs morceaux de musique pour correspondre à eux deux, ils trouvèrent avant que Alec eut une idée.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée sourit Alec

Ils se rendirent tous plus tard à Sibéria pour les préparatifs du mariage, Maryse et Robert et les autres invités viendront plus tard pour finir leur travail à Idris. A peine arrivé Ashura balança Yuki contre le mur après que celle-ci l'ait traité d'ancêtre, il se tourna ver son fils.

\- Tu as de la chance que tu as mon petit-fils en toi sinon tu aurais été en train de dire bonjour au mur s'indigna Ashura

Il sourit alors que Yuki se mit à râler avant de redire bonjour au mur, Ashura retourna sur son trône et fit face aux autres.

\- Vous pouvez vous reposer en attendant proposa Ashura

\- Est-ce que on pourrait voir les décorations du mariage demanda Isabelle

\- Bien sûr, une servante va vous emmener répondit Ashura

Une servante les emmena dans la salle de réception où se tiendra le mariage le mois prochain, le thème du mariage était l'hiver avec des flammes pour rappeler les deux mariés. Isabelle était éblouie par la décoration avec Clary alors que Yuki et Rui souriaient à leur émerveillement,

\- Les organisateurs se sont bien à cœur joie de préparer tout ça sourit Rui

\- C'est trop splendide le thème de mariage sourit Isabelle

Alec et Magnus sourient en voyant la salle de réception de leur mariage était splendide, Jace était en train de réfléchir dans son côté en surveillant les mouvements de son parabataï. Quelques jours plus tard Maryse et Robert étaient arrivés à Sibéria avec Max pour une visite, tous furent conduit par une servante jusqu'à la salle du trône d'Ashura.

\- Maryse, je suis heureux de te revoir sourit Ashura

\- Moi de même Ashura, où sont les enfants questionna Maryse

Il se mit à sourire en envoyant une servante tout le monde, Rui était en train de se balancer sur une balançoire en admirant les fleurs de cerisiers de son jardin personnelle. Jace arriva accompagné d'Izzy et de Clary avec Rui, ils étaient heureux de revoir Maryse et Robert ainsi que Max qui fut étouffé par la poitrine de Rui. Magnus apparut aussi et salua ses beaux-parents avant de prendre ses amis Catarina et Raphaël dans ses bras,

\- Où sont Yuki et Alec questionna Robert ne voyant pas son fils et sa fille

\- Son altesse Yuki est partit chasser et le prince Alec est en train de méditer expliqua la servante

Yuki était en train monter sur son léopard de neige ayant une lance de glace dans la main, elle le conduisait sans les mains et visa avant de croiser un élan. Elle le tua en sautant dans les airs après avoir lancé sa lance. Elle était satisfaite de sa prise et caressa son animal,

\- Allez rentrons les invités sont peut-être arrivé sourit Yuki en montant sur Kara

Kara commença à courir vers le palais, elle entra avec sa monture dans la salle du conseil. Ses parents Nephilim étaient surpris de la voir sur un léopard de neige de la taille d'un camion, elle descendit en tirant sur sa prise.

\- Je suis ravie de vous retrouver sourit Yuki

Elle rougit en voyant Raphaël en retrait, il s'avança vers elle et lui fit un baisemain ce qui la fit rougir encore plus. Ashura comprit qui était Raphaël la personne dont sa fille était amoureuse,

\- Princesa Yuki salua Raphaël

\- Je suis contente de te voir Raphaël, le voyage était agréable j'espère sourit Yuki

Il sourit et hocha la tête en la regardant, Rui et les autres étaient amusées par leurs interactions. Alec était sous le lac gelé en plein méditation et s'envola pour atterrir su le sol glacé, une servante se tenait avec une veste léger. Il le prit et pour se diriger vers le palais à son tour, tous s'inclinaient devant lui en le voyant. Il ouvrit la porte avec ses pouvoirs, ses parents se tournaient vers lui étonnés.

\- Maryse, je te présente mon fils le prince Alexander Gédéon Ashura présenta Ashura amusé

Alec avait les cheveux mouillés en arborant un regard de glace en traversant la salle du trône, Magnus bavait littéralement en voyant le torse humide de son fiancé n'ayant qu'une veste ouvert sur son torse avec un pantalon en cuir. Il marcha avant de s'arrêter pour enlacer sa mère et son père,

\- Je suis content de vous voir tous les deux sourit Alec

\- Je suis heureuse aussi sourit Maryse

Ils discutaient ensemble, ils dînaient ensemble en discutant sur le mariage. Ashura observa Raphaël qui faisait rougir Yuki qui était assis prés de lui, quelques jours plus tard le vampire se perdit dans le palais en essayant de rejoindre Magnus. Il arrêta un servant pour demander son chemin,

\- Excusez-moi où est ce que les appartements du prince Alec se trouve, je me suis perdu Dios questionna Raphaël

\- Vous allez tout droit avant de tourner dans ce couloir vers la gauche c'est là que ce trouve les appartements du prince expliqua le servant

\- Mucha gracias remercia Raphaël

Il se dirigea vers l'indication du domestique, ce dernier attendit de le voir disparaître pour prendre son apparence véritable qui était Ashura. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux,

\- Parfois un père est un impuissant dans les affaires du cœur de ses enfants mais il ne peut que leur donner un petit coup de pouce déclara Ashura

Raphaël se dirigea et entendit une voix mélodieuse s'élevait de plus en plus qu'il avançait, il regarda et vit Yuki habillée d'un yukata longue avec les cheveux détaché qui était en cascades en formant un halo autour d'elle. Elle était allongée sur le rebord d'une fontaine, elle avait les doigts trempés dans l'eau en train de chanter.

_\- Dis, à qui penses-tu en ce moment ? Moi je pense à toi. Je le sens une fois que j'ouvre les fenêtres. Ah, le parfum de la nuit. Quel visage apparaît dans ton cœur en ce moment ? Sous la pluie froide__. __J'étais trempé. Et tu es le seul__. __Qui me tendit la main. Pourquoi es-tu toujours le seul__. __A être là pour me soutenir. Et à chaque fois que tu fais cela__. __Je tombe un peu plus amoureuse de toi. Dis, peu importe ce que je dois faire. Je veux te voir. Être amoureuse c'est douloureux. Que je sois heureuse, ou que je sois triste. Tu en es toujours l'unique raison. Je feignais d'être froide__. __Par un jour passé avec toi. Mais la vérité est que je ne pense qu'à toi. Tellement que j'en suis confuse. Pourquoi ne puis-je être moi-même,__En face de la personne que j'aime. Agissant toujours dans le juste opposé__. __De la solitude que je ressens. Dis, je veux te montrer mes sentiments. Me décharger en pleurant autant__. __Que si je l'avais dit de ma bouche. J'ai levé les yeux vers le ciel nocturne. Les étoiles étaient belles. Mais j'aurais voulu que tu sois ici aussi. Si je pouvais être à tes côtés. Dis, à qui penses-tu en ce moment ? Pourquoi ne puis-je oublier ces sentiments ? Dis, peu importe ce que je dois faire. Je veux te voir. Être amoureuse c'est douloureux. Que je sois heureuse, ou que je sois triste. Tu en es toujours l'unique raison. En ce moment, je pense à toi. Dis, tu me manques _chanta Yuki en pensant à Raphaël **(1)**

Elle s'était levée de sa position en chantant avant de tourner sur elle sous les fleurs de pruniers qui volait, le vampire écouta et sentit son cœur mort battre en allant vers elle discrètement et vit qu'elle chantait devant une statut de glace. Il était stupéfait de voir un statut de lui à son effigie, il sourit et s'approcha vers elle quand elle se tourna, elle tomba dans ses bras dont il le pencha sur le côté.

\- Raphaël rougit Yuki

\- Moi aussi je pense sans cesse à toi Princesa Yuki, je veux rester avec toi pour l'éternité. Je suis amoureux de toi, personne n'avait réussit à battre mon cœur ainsi malgré que je suis un vampire. Je t'aime Yuki, te amo confessa Raphaël

\- Raphaël souffla Yuki

Il lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser amoureusement, les jumeaux étaient cachés et vu la scène.

\- On dirait maintenant qu'elle ne va plus se plaindre d'être entourée de couple ricana Alec

\- Alec s'offusqua Rui faussement

Il gloussa avant de la prendre par la hanche et les laisser les nouveaux amoureux tranquille, une semaine plus tard Yuki présenta son père à Raphaël.

\- Père, je te présente mon petit ami Raphaël Santiago présenta Yuki en rougissant

\- Je suis le chef du clan Vampire à New-York, je sais que je suis un roturier contrairement à Magnus ou à Byakuya qui ont du sang noble. Mais j'aime votre fille de tout mon corazon, je suis prête à l'épouser plus tard. Je voudrais s'il vous plait le plaisir de me laisser sortir avec votre fille, majesté proposa Raphaël

Ashura le regarda et mit son visage sur son poing,

\- Magnus et Byakuya m'ont affronté en duel pour me prouver leur amour à mon fils et ma fille, est-ce que toi tu seras capable de me le prouver proposa Ashura

\- Même si je n'ai aucune chance contre vous et me faire réduire en cendre, je suis prêt à vous affronter décréta Raphaël

\- Très bien, tu vas m'affronter Raphaël Santiago et je jugerai si tu es digne de ma fille déclara Ashura en se levant du trône

Yuki alla s'asseoir sur son trône prés de son frère et de sa sœur, Isabelle et Jace soutiennent Yuki dans ses épreuves en mettant la main sur son épaule. Magnus prit la main d'Alec en l'embrassant dessus, il posa la tête sur l'épaule de son fiancé en regardant le duel de son père et le petit ami de sa sœur.

\- J'espère que Raphaël va réussir à gagner contre ton père car il mérite d'être heureux déclara Magnus

\- Il va réussir à prouver à mon père qu'il est digne de Yuki rassura Alec en serrant sa main

Raphaël se fit face à l'empereur des glaces, il usa sa vitesse de vampire pour le stabiliser. Ashura disparaît et lui donna un coup de coude dans le nez qui le projeta contre le mur, Yuki se retient d'aller voir son petit ami, Rui et Isabelle lui prirent la main pour la soutenir.

\- N'oublie pas que si tu interromps le duel, Raphaël se sentira trahir par toi expliqua Rui

\- Je sais Rui mais je ne veux pas qu'il se blesse grimaça Yuki

\- Je le sais mais tu sais très bien que c'est une condition que père a mis en place pour prouver à notre partenaire si il est digne de nous décréta Rui

Elle serra les mains de ses sœurs pour ne pas qu'elle se précipite sur Raphaël, Ashura était en train de balancer le vampire partout dans la salle avec ses pouvoirs. Il guérissait rapidement par sa condition de vampire mais il s'affaiblissait par le manque de sang, Jace le remarqua avec Simon. Maryse et Robert étaient retournés Idris avec Max car ils avaient eu un message de Jia en toute urgence,

\- Il est en manque de sang qui affaiblir ses pouvoirs constata Simon

\- Malheureusement on ne peut pas intervenir dans ce duel déclara Magnus

\- Je croyais que tu le considérais comme ton fils signala Jace

\- Il est comme mon fils mais il doit prouver sa valeur à son beau-père comme je l'ai fait pour Alec expliqua Magnus

Raphaël courra en essayant de toucher son beau-père qui évita facilement ses coups, Ashura vit qu'il était en manque de sang par rapport à ses guérisons rapide.

\- Vas-tu abandonner demanda Ashura

\- Jamais, Dios j'ai promis à Yuki que je passerai ma vie avec elle pour l'éternité et même si je dois finir en cendre alors je le ferai souffla Raphaël

Il se mit à courir encore une fois avant de se faire projeter une nouvelle fois dans le mur, l'empereur apparut devant lui et mit une pointe de pic de glace sur son cœur.

\- Un dernier mot demanda Ashura

\- Yuki, siempre te amaré. Siempre estaré contigo, si es la voluntad de Dios, entonces lo acepto, pero mi amor por ti es eterno déclara Raphaël en regardant sa petit ami dans les yeux (_Yuki, je t'aimerai toujours. Je serai toujours avec toi, si c'est la volonté de Dieu, alors je l'accepte, mais mon amour pour toi est éternel)_

\- Je t'aime aussi sourit Yuki les larmes aux yeux

Il sourit et ferma les yeux en attendant son sort avant de rien sentir, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir son futur beau-père lui sourire.

\- Tu as prouvé que tu es digne de ma fille, je t'avais déjà accepté en voyant que ma Yuki était heureuse et moins chiante aussi depuis qu'elle est amoureuse de toi. J'approuve votre relation mais à la moindre larme de ma fille je te tue Raphaël Santiago menaça Ashura en mettant la main sur son épaule

Il sourit et hocha la tête, Yuki se leva et descendit les escaliers en courant vers lui. Il le prit dans ses bras en la faisant tourner et il l'embrassa amoureusement, les restes de la fratrie sourient de bonheur pour eux. Ils rentraient plus tard à New-York ayant encore des choses à faire surtout que Maryse les avait rappelés, Alec était rentré épuiser non seulement par la grossesse mais par la journée. Magnus vint l'embrasser amoureusement,

\- Tu as l'air fatigué, je vais te préparer le dîner proposa Magnus

Il prépara son repas avant de le traîner dans la chambre, il transforma la chambre en une salle de massage oriental avec des senteurs qui faisait perdre les sens à Alec.

\- Allonge-toi sur la table, je vais te masser pour te détendre proposa Magnus

\- Tu es un amour sourit Alec

Il s'allongea en se mettant à nu, Magnus commença à le masser avec de l'huile. Il soupira d'aise en sentant complètement relaxé, le sorcier utilisa sa magie pour le faire plaisir. Alec gémit et se retourna pour l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser, ils s'embrassaient fougueusement. Magnus le fit retourner sur la table avant apparaître le lit, il invoqua un ruban pour l'attacher ses mains.

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- Chut, profite du voyage mon amour chuchota Magnus

Il banda ses yeux avant de que commencer user sa magie pour dénouer ses muscles et le faire le faire infiltrer dans chaque pore, il l'embrassa sur la nuque ce qui le fit gémir. Il passa sa magie sur chaque centimètre de son corps avant d'arriver vers son bas-ventre, il sentit une petit résistance qui étai la magie de son enfant qui repoussa sa magie. Il sourit légèrement, il arriva rapidement vers son érection dont il amplifia sa magie. Il écarta ses fesses pour voir son anus, il lécha doucement avant de l'inséra en lui. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en tirant sur le ruban qui le relier sur le montant du lit, l'asiatique glissa son doigt en lui ce qui le crier de plaisir. Le prince se tortilla sur place,

\- Magnus gémit Alec

Il sourit et bougea ses doigts en lui, il s'approcha de son oreille et passa sa langue à l'arrière de son oreille ce qui le fit haleter de plaisir. Il griffa sa prostate ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il pleurnicha les stimulations que son amant lui faisait vivre. Il usa sa magie pour son érection et ses doigts dans son intimité,

\- Dis-moi la formule magique murmura Magnus

\- Je veux ta queue en moi gémit Alec

Il ricana doucement et retira ses doigts, il fit un mouvement de main pour retirer ses vêtements. Il se lubrifia et le pénétra en soulevant ses fesses, le chasseur gémit de satisfaction sous l'intrusion. Il entama ses coups de reins en lui, il s'ajusta un peu pour toucher sa prostate. Il s'arrêta un moment ce qui le fit protester, il le fit retourner pour le pénétrer de nouveau. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière et tira sur le ruban,

\- Magnus, je veux te toucher gémit Alec

Il le fit enlever le ruban et le bandeau, les mains du directeur alla dans le dos de son amant et le griffa ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir. Il bougea de plus en plus rapidement en lui, il commença à perdre le contrôle de sa magie comme leur première fois.

\- Alexander…ma…magie avertis Magnus

Alec l'attira encore plus vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, il perdit totalement le contrôle et fit éclater les verres de la chambre et l'électrocuta le noiraud qui hurla de jouissance. Le sorcier continua avant de jouir aussi en lui, il s'effondra sur lui essoufflé.

\- Tout va bien Alexander s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne perds pas le contrôle plus souvent gronda Alec

Il roula des yeux avant de sourire,

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

* * *

**1 : NEE-HIIRO No Kakera (Vosfr) by Fujita Maiko**

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la menace de Jonathan et l'invocation de l'ange Raziel. Bisous glacées. **


	34. Chapter 33

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta :Tu vas beaucoup aimer ce chapitre allez je te laisse lire la suite**

**Maia 0067: Ashura avait déjà accepté Raphaël mais bon il voulait savoir si Raphaël était digne de sa fille XD Jace maman-poule continue dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: D'accord une scène loufoque entre les deux pères mais pas une scène intime trop beurk déjà que leur fils couche ensemble alors eux beurk. Ashura taquine juste Asmodée sur le sujet c'est tout, concernant tes idées dans le prochain chapitre deux te des idées avec une idée que j'ai eu qui pourrait te donner encore d'inspiration pour plus tard XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 33, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 33**_

Alec buvait son thé au gingembre après avoir eu la nausée, l'odeur fit calmer ses envies de vomir. Il mangea quelque biscuit, il avait hâte que les nausées s'arrêtent définitivement. Magnus entra dans la chambre après avoir pris une douche, il s'installa prés de lui et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il mit la main sur son ventre plat et le caressa avec amour et dévotion ce qui fit sourire Alec sur le sujet, depuis le début de sa grossesse le sorcier voua un culte pour le ventre de son fiancé. Presque tout les soirs il aimait parler à son ventre plat alors que le prince caressait ses cheveux, il souffla heureux. Il ne souvenait plus la dernière fois qu'il était heureux ainsi, il pensa que même avec Camille il n'avait pas été aussi apaisé et goûté le bonheur qu'avec Alec. Il passa son pouce sur son ventre plat avant de proposer une journée paresseuse au lit comme c'était le congé d'Alec, il approuva quand ils entendirent du bruit ce qui le fit soupirer tout les deux. Jace entra dans la chambre en s'en foutant un peu de Magnus, il apporta un plateau de petit déjeuner pour son parabataï. Jace depuis quelques jours s'était installé dans l'appartement du couple pour être plus proche de son parabataï et le surveillait, au début Alec était amusé mais là il avait une seule envie est de geler son frère et l'envoyer dans un lac et gelé le lac pour ne pas qu'il remonte à la surface. Magnus lui était mitigé par l'installation du blond dans son loft, il était heureux pour qu'il puisse rester prés de son fiancé enceint quand il était absent. Ça ferait trois mois que Alec est enceinte, le mois prochain les deux se mariaient à Sibéria. Ils surveillaient aussi Jonathan qui avait pour le moment disparu du radar, l'enclave essaya de le localiser pour le capturer mais il restait introuvable depuis que la libération de Clary à la rune démoniaque. Le Morgenstern se cacha à Edom en train de rassembler une armée aidée de Lilith, Ashura et Asmodée les surveillaient de loin tant que les deux ne faisaient pas le premier pas. Alec était en train de manger son petit déjeuner,

\- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon jour de congé que tu vas être forcément resté ici souligna Alec

\- Pour que tu te fasses n'importe quoi, non je reste ici et puis maman me téléphonera si il y a un problème décréta Jace

Magnus était sur le point de protester quand un message de feu apparut et lit avant de soupirer en se pinçant le nez,

\- Je crois que notre journée au lit doit être reporté mon cœur, on a besoin de moi au labyrinthe en spiral soupira Magnus

\- Vas-y je ne bouge pas de là en plus mon garde du corps personnel est là nargua Alec

Jace sourit de complicité, il l'embrassa chastement avant d'appuyer ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Le blond roula des yeux en le voyant faire,

\- Je te le confie blondi, si il leur arrive quelque chose en mon absence tu seras changé en canard pour l'éternité menaça Magnus

\- Reçu chef décréta Jace effrayé par la menace

Il fit un portail et s'en alla au labyrinthe en spiral, Alec mangea son petit déjeuner avant de repousser le plateau.

\- Tu vas bien s'inquiéta Jace

\- Ne refais plus d'œuf, je crois que le bébé déteste les œufs pâlit Alec en se levant

Il courra dans la sale de bain pour vomir, il renvoya tout ce qu'il contenait dans son estomac. Jace entra et plissa le nez à l'odeur du vomi et l'aida à se débarbouiller, il l'aida ensuite à s'allonger doucement sur le lit. Alec soupira en sentant un gant froid sur son front dont tenait le blond,

\- Merci remercia Alec

\- De rien, tu veux quelque chose proposa Jace

\- Non mais je veux juste m'endormir, les nausées m'ont fatigué plus que raison répondit Alec

\- D'accord endors-toi, je suis là égaya Jace

Il s'endormit sous les caresses de son parabataï dans ses cheveux, Jace se leva et prit le plateau et fit la vaisselle. Il regarda l'appartement de son beau-frère, il fit la moue et commença à ranger un peu en mettant l'ordre. Il entra dans l'atelier et en voyant le désordre qui régnait parmi les potions, il ressortit en vitesse.

\- Pas envie de me transformer en canard à vie alors il n'a qu'à se débrouiller chuchota Jace

Il nettoya les paillettes en maudissant au passage l'obsession de Magnus à ça en voyant la quantité qu'il avait trouvé, il reçu un message de la part des filles qui passaient. Il ouvrit la porte pour ouvrir pour elles,

\- Ne faites pas de bruit Alec est en train de dormir dans la chambre chuchota Jace

\- Nous avons emmené quelques sandwiches pour toi et Magnus déclara Isabelle

\- Pour Alec demanda Jace

\- Une salade plein de vitamine et de protéine comme tu l'as exagéré soupira Isabelle en montrant la barquette

Depuis le deuxième mois de grossesse Jace contrôlait sans cesse la nourriture de son parabataï en le faisant manger équilibré, Maryse l'avait appris à faire la cuisine pour qu'il puisse s'en servir pour son frère. Le geste touchait les filles surtout Clary qui avait récompensé le blond d'une manière particulière, Magnus était un peu contrarié mais il était ravi que son fiancé puisse manger équilibrer à l'institut. Alec se réveilla en entendant les voix dans le salon, il se leva et se dirigea dans le salon pour trouver les filles et Jace. Leblond le regarda de la tête au pied avant de pâlit en voyant que celui-ci était pied-nu, il sauta sur le sol et fouilla dans l'immense dressing de Magnus avant de revenir avec des pantoufles.

\- Le sol est froid, tu veux choper une grippe. Tu dois faire attention dans ton état s'exclama Jace d'une voix aigue

\- C'est bon Jace s'irrita Alec

Il le fit s'installer dans le canapé en mettant plusieurs oreillers autour de lui, le prince le laissa en soupirant sous les regards amusé des filles à part Yuki qui s'était à mis à rire.

\- Eh bien Clary, je ne veux pas savoir quand tu seras enceinte avec Jace rigola Yuki

Jace grommela dans sa barbe contre Yuki sur sa protection, Magnus arriva par portail et embrassa son fiancé avant de saluer les filles.

\- Alors quoi de neuf pour vous demanda Magnus

\- On est passé pour soutenir un peu Alec qui avait l'air de souffrir avec Jace gloussa Rui

\- Rui s'indigna Jace

\- Avoue-le que depuis qu'Alec est enceint, tu es en train de le suivre comme un ombre en faisant attention à ce qu'il fait et à ce qu'il mange énuméra Clary

\- Il est mon parabataï voilà se défendit Jace

Tous le taquinaient ce qui le fit bouder, Yuki rigola avant de regarder le soleil se coucher avant de se lever pour aller sur le toit.

\- Il faut que j'aille, j'ai rendez-vous avec Raphaël sourit Yuki

\- Passe-le bonjour pour moi souligna Magnus

\- Pas de problème sourit Yuki avant de partir

Rui se leva en sautant par terre étant sous sa forme d'enfant,

\- Je devrai y aller aussi comme j'ai encore à faire dans l'infirmerie soupira Rui

\- Yuki conclu Alec en lisant ses pensées

\- Trois recrus avec deux côtes cassé et l'un d'eux avait un fracture dans le bras énuméra Rui

Il grimaça avant de la regarder partir, Isabelle et Clary traînaient Jace jusqu'à l'institut pour laisser le couple un peu seul.

\- Enfin seul tous les deux, sourit Magnus en se penchant pour l'embrasser

\- Mags gloussa Alec

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, ils flirtaient ensemble quand Magnus effleura le ventre de son amant sous son t-shirt quand il sentit le renflement de son ventre. Il se figea net en le regardant, Alec sentit que Magnus s'était arrêté nettement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as questionna Alec en lui caressant le visage

Il le regarda avec amour et dévotion, il l'embrassa de nouveau avec passionnément.

\- Je réalise que tu es en train de porter la preuve de notre amour en toi et ça me donne envie de crier sur tous les toits mon amour pour toi, pendant des siècles j'ai tout fait pour rien ressentir et toi tu es arrivé et ébranlé mon cœur. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas tu m'achève à détruire les murs que j'avais construire autour de mon cœur avec ta grossesse confessa Magnus

Le chasseur sentit son cœur fondre devant la confession de son amant, il agrippa par la nuque et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ils allaient dans leur chambre pour faire plusieurs fois l'amour, Alec s'endormit dans les bras de son fiancé qui caressa le léger renflement signe que la grossesse commence à se pointer. Il sourit amoureusement,

\- Je t'aime mon petit pois, j'ai hâte de te rencontrer et t'aimer avec ton papa. Je n'ai jamais eu une vie facile dans ma vie car je n'ai pas eu de enfance heureuse mas je te promets de ne pas répété la même chose avec toi. Je serai toujours là pour toi mon petit pois d'amour promit Magnus en caressant le renflement

Au bout de milieu Magnus se réveilla en sentant l'absence d'Alec dans les draps, sa place était tiède signe qu'il était réveillé un peu plus longtemps. Il se leva et le chercha avant de le croiser dans la cuisine, il était en train de fouiller le réfrigérateur.

\- Mon amour, il est trois heure du matin qu'est ce que tu fais demanda Magnus en plissant les yeux par la lumière du frigo

Il sortit sa tête du frigo en le regardant à peine avant de retourner fouiller ce qu'il cherchait,

\- Je cherche un fromage pour terminer mon bol répondit Alec en trifouillant le frigo

\- Quel fromage, il y a ton blondinet de frère a mangé le dernier révéla Magnus

Il se pivota vers son amant et eut les larmes aux yeux, le sorcier le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Que veux-tu questionna Magnus

\- Je veux du fromage n'importe lequel répondit Alec en se blottissant dans ses bras

Il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître le fromage qui sentait assez fort, le noiraud plissa le nez avant de le prendre pour couper en petit morceau et le mettre dans un bol de saladier. Il se retourna vers son fiancé en l'embrassant dans le cou,

\- Je veux des pêches en sirop, des cornichons, de la chantilly, de la sauce piquante s'il te plait demanda Alec

Il claqua des doigts de nouveau avant de le faire apparaître et espéra que c'était de la nourriture séparé, mais son espoir fut de courte durée en voyant qu'il vidait le tout dans le bol saladier qui contenait déjà le fromage qui puait. Il le mélangea le tout avant de mettre la chantilly avec la sauce piquante, il prit une grande cuillère avant de revenir dans la chambre pour le déguster le tout en gémissant de plaisir. Magnus eut les nausées rien qu'en le voyant, après avoir terminé le tout il se blottit dans les bras de son amant. Il voulait l'embrasser quand le sorcier l'empêchait,

\- Chéri, désolé de te dire ça mais tu pue de l'haleine alors va te brosser les dents grimaça Magnus

Il fit la moue avant de se lever pour aller se brosser les dents et revenir dans le lit, le lendemain il était en train d'essayer de mettre son pantalon quand le bouton éclata de nouveau. Il s'assit sur le lit les larmes aux yeux, Magnus entra dans la chambre et le vit sur el lit en pleurs.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Je n'ai aucun pantalon qui me va, tout les boutons éclatent sanglota Alec

\- Oh mon chéri, ne t'en fais pas je vais ajuster les pantalons rassura Magnus en l'invitant

Ils s'embrassaient avant qu'Alec retourne à l'institut pour son travail, il était en train d'aider sa mère quand Jace rentra avec une couverture avec des oreillers pour l'installer dans le canapé. Il soupira,

\- Tu veux quelque chose à manger ou à boire interrogea Jace

\- Oui, je veux des pêches en sirop avec de la sauce piquante en plus des cornichons, je veux aussi des hamburgers avec des myrtilles énuméra Alec en réfléchissant

\- Ok, je te ramène tout ça articula Jace

Il ramena les demandes de son frère, tous entraient dans la cuisine. Alec ayant faim prit les myrtilles pour mettre dans l'hamburger, après terminé l'hamburger, il prit un bol et vida la boîte de pêche au sirop et mi les cornichons avec la sauce piquante. Il le dégusta en gémissant de plaisir, Rui tira la langue sous l'effet de la sauce piquante sur sa langue.

\- Dis donc frangin ton truc qui donnerai la gerbe à un clodo est bon questionna Yuki

\- Oh que oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve ce mélange est très bon, hier soir j'ai demandé à Magnus de faire apparaître le fromage le vieux Boulogne pour mettre dedans mais il n'avait pas de goût parmi eux alors je le préfère comme ça expliqua Alec

\- Je vois souffla Isabelle

Plus tard Maryse était en train de lire un rapport quand elle entendit un sanglot provenir d'Alec, elle leva la tête inquiète et le rejoignit.

\- Tout va bien mon bébé s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Ce n'est rien maman, juste les hormones sont en train de me jouer un tour pleura Alec

\- Tu es sûr questionna Maryse

\- Juste que les rapports me donne envie de pleurer pleura Alec en se réfugiant dans les bras de sa mère

Elle était incrédule devant les pleurs de son fils, elle frotta son dos pour le consoler quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas avec un Jace armés de la tête aux pieds et un Rui en sanglot.

\- Alec, que se passe-t-il interrogea Jace

\- Ce n'est rien Jace, juste les hormones pleura Alec

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était les hormones de grossesse qui le faisait pleurer sanglota Rui debout prés de lui

Il tomba des nues en voyant les jumeaux en train de pleurer par rapport aux hormones de la grossesse d'Alec, Maryse était amusée par la situation et consola les deux en les prenant dans ses bras. Plus tard Isabelle était en train de voir son frère aîné de 20 ans en train de faire l'enfant avec leur mère qui tapotait le pied en le regardant, il refusa catégorique de boire du lait que lui proposer Maryse.

\- Il faut que tu boives du lait déclara Maryse

\- Tu n'as qu'à boire toi, mais je ne veux pas boire du lait point barre répliqua Alec

\- Alexander, tu vas boire ton lait si non je vais me fâcher menaça Maryse

Il tira la langue à sa mère puérilement ce qui énerva sa mère encore une fois,

\- D'accord tu auras voulu, tu es privé des envies et aussi tu seras congédié dans ta chambre pour trois heures gronda Maryse

\- Tu es méchante, je te déteste s'écria Alec en allant dans sa chambre

Les filles et Jace étaient éberlué par le comportement de leur frère aîné alors Rui ressentait les émotions de son jumeau, elle pencha la tête en fermant les yeux mi-clos.

\- Il me file la migraine à faire une liste pour sortit de sa chambre sans que tu le sache grimaça Rui en mettant la main sur sa tête

\- C'est drôle de le voir comme ça rigola Isabelle

\- Quand on est enceinte, les hormones nous joue des tours ainsi gloussa Maryse

Pendant ce temps Jonathan venait d'arriver sur le sol en regardant l'institut devant lui, il sourit méchamment avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Les chasseurs d'ombres de l'institut essayaient de l'arrêter, il tua la plupart avant de prendre une coupe semblable à la coupe mortelle. Il les fit boire un par un avant de le sourire sombrement, il éclata de rire en voyant les chasseurs d'ombre transformé en chasseurs d'obscur. L'enclave fit venir en urgence tout la famille Lightwood avec d'autre personnes des autres instituts pour une réunion, Jia les annonça la nouvelle au sujet de Jonathan. Clary eut les larmes aux yeux et baissa la tête quand elle sentit la main de Jace le soutenir,

\- Donc si je pige bien la situation, le tordu junior transforme des chasseurs d'ombre en chasseurs obscur, d'accord quelqu'un a des idées comment le buter et lui trancher la tête par ce que moi oui déclara Yuki

Raphaël se mit à rigoler discrètement devant la déclaration de sa petite amie, Alec ricana alors que Rui roula des yeux à ça. Imogène se racla la gorge,

\- Princesse Yuki, nous comprenons l'envie de le tuer mais nous devons trouver un moyen pour le tuer car il semble invincible commenta Imogène

\- Personne n'est invincible madame l'inquisitrice, Valentin se croyait intouchable avec des pouvoirs semble à un grand Sorcier mais où est ce qu'il maintenant. Il est en mille morceau rongé par des vers intervient Alec les jambes écartés

\- Il a raison sur le sujet, nous allons trouver une solution pour lui trancher la tête renchérit Jace

\- Mais que faire pour les chasseurs qu'il a transformés demanda un conseiller

Rui qui était assis en silence, elle se leva et fit face à tous.

\- J'essayerai de trouver un moyen de les faire récupérer et annuler les effets de la coupe infernale lâcha Rui

Jia accorda à tous de trouver un moyen rapide pour tuer Jonathan pendant qu'elle essayait de faire évacuer certains instituts d'urgence, tous étaient assis dans le salon du manoir des Lightwood pour discuter sur le sujet.

\- Comment on va faire questionna Yuki les mains derrière sa nuque

\- Il faut trouver une arme qui pourrait le tuer mais où trouver une telle arme signala Rui

\- Si seulement l'épée qui contenait le feu céleste ne s'est pas détruite après avoir détruit la rune démoniaque soupira Jace

Clary était en train de réfléchir de son côté, Robert et Maryse étaient encore une réunion de l'enclave. Rui était assis prés de son jumeau, Yuki était assis au bord du fauteuil d'où Isabelle était assise sur les genoux de Simon. Les deux avaient commencé à sortir ensemble récemment, Clary était assis prés de Jace qui était prés de son parabataï à demi allongé sur Magnus dans le canapé. Jace se tourna vers sa petite amie quand elle le vit en train de faire son drôle de tête lorsqu'elle est sur le point de voir une nouvelle rune en regardant la table basse,

\- Il y a Clary qui fait sa drôle de tête constata Jace

Elle se reprit rapidement et fit la rune sur une feuille de papier, elle regarda la rune avec halètement.

\- Tu as dessiné quelque rune questionna Rui

\- Je ne sais pas mais les anges me l'ont montrés révéla Clary en la montrant

La princesse fut étonnée de voir la rune sur le papier, Magnus aussi pour le voir.

\- Ce n'est pas une rune mais la marque de Caïn révéla Magnus

\- Super, ils ne pouvaient pas nous envoyer un message plus direct bande de paresseux s'exclama Yuki en regardant les cieux

\- Yuki souffla Rui alors qu'Alec gloussa

\- Magnus, est ce qu'on peut invoquer l'ange Raziel en dehors des instruments mortels demanda Clary après avoir réfléchit

\- Bien sûr biscuit mais si tu veux mourir, car les anges n'aiment pas être dérangés expliqua Magnus

Elle comprit le sens de la marque de Caïn, elle proposa d'invoquer lange Raziel pour avoir une arme. Ils se rendirent tous à la ferme de Luke pour l'invocation, Alec était allongé sur le canapé en train de regarder son amant en train de se concentrer. Yuki était en train de somnoler dans le fauteuil, Rui était prés de sa sœur. Clary était en train de se disputer avec sa mère sur le sujet,

\- Il n'est pas question que Simon fasse ça Clary, tu es inconsciente ou quoi gronda Jocelyn

\- Maman, c'est la seule solution pour vaincre Jonathan répliqua Clary

Alec sentit une migraine l'assaillir en entendant les deux se disputaient, Rui se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Elle lit ses pensées,

\- Alec, calme-toi conseilla Rui

\- Je suis calme ironisa Alec

Elle soupira alors que Yuki se mit ricaner en le voyant se lever, il embrassa son amant chastement qui pensait la même chose que sa jumelle. Il fit voler les deux contre le mur,

**\- Bon maintenant que j'ai votre attention à tous les deux, vous me filez une putain migraine. Déjà que je suis enceinte et fatigué avec ses fichus nausées et autre symptômes que j'ai, vous remettez une couche en vous disputant comme des chiffonnières. Jocelyn, je n'ai pas besoin de rappeler ce que Yuki a dit à ton propos alors tu ferme ton clapet et tu vas t'asseoir en silence. Clary va dessiner cette satané marque sur Simon, je ne veux pas entendre un bruit aussi sinon je gèle pour l'éternité celui ou celle qui l'ouvre pour contrer mes paroles **menaça Alec d'une voix sombre

Jocelyn déglutit et s'assit tranquillement d'où Luke faisait les tampons entre les deux la consolait, Clary s'approcha de son meilleur ami qui assis sur le fauteuil.

\- Tu es prêt demanda Clary

\- Oui répondit Simon

Elle dessina la rune sur son front ce qui le fit crier de douleur, plus tard il était gravé la marque de Caïn sur son front. Il embrassa Isabelle et serra Clary en la rassura, il se tourna vers Yuki.

\- Reviens vivant malgré ses airs bougon Raphaël t'aime bien avoua Yuki

\- Je savais qu'il m'aimait bien sourit Simon

Elle sourit et le regarda partir avec Magnus, il venait d'embrasser Alec langoureusement. Il avait touché son ventre et passa son pouce sur le petit renflement en souriant,

\- Mon petit pois souffla Magnus

\- Vas-y souffla Alec

Il hocha la tête et emmena le vampire vers le lac, il traça le pentagramme avant de donner le reste de l'incantation pour qu'il chante.

\- Bon tu vas le faire et essayer de rester en vie parce que je ne veux pas que mon petit Raphaël souffre de ta disparation déclara Magnus

\- Je sais, Yuki me l'a dit sourit Simon

\- Aussi je veux avoir mon bébé et me marier avec Alexander, j'ai des projets concernant notre lune de miel alors fais tout pour que ça marche car sinon c'est moi qui te tuera menaça Magnus

\- C'est fou ce que tu me rassure ironisa Simon

Il haussa les épaules avant de revenir dans la maison de Luke, Simon commença à réciter l'incantation pour invoquer Raziel. L'eau se mit à frétiller avant de faire apparaître l'ange Raziel,

_\- Qui ose m'invoquer_ demanda l'ange Raziel

\- C'est moi Simon Lewis, je suis venu te demander une faveur demanda Simon

_\- Tu oses non seulement m'invoquer mais me demander une faveur vampire_ cracha l'ange Raziel

\- Si tu refuse ma requête alors je t'invoquerai encore et encore jusqu'à que tu accepte déclara Simon

Il se mit à rire qui résonnait dans la plaine,

_\- Tu es audacieux Simon Lewis, très bien dis-moi ta requête mais en échange j'effacerai la marque de Caïn sur ton front car c'est la marque de Dieu _déclara Raziel

\- Très bien, l'un de tes enfants s'est égaré de route. Nous avons besoin d'une arme pour le tuer expliqua Simon

Il ouvrit la main avant de souffler, une épée tomba prés de lui.

_\- Voici l'épée de l'archange Mickaël, l'épée ne le blessera pas si il a encore du bon en lui mais sinon il le détruira_ déclara Raziel

\- Très bien répondit Simon

_\- Je vais effacer cette marque sur ton front_ décréta Raziel

Il souffla sur lui en effaçant sur la marque, Simon se mit à hurler de douleur avant de s'évanouir. Magnus vint le voir et le fit réveiller,

\- Je suis encore vivant demanda Simon

\- Techniquement tu es mort mais tu es vivant sourit Magnus

Ils rentraient avec l'épée, Isabelle sauta dans les bras de Simon en lui faisant un baiser passionnément. Yuki et Alec firent une grimace de dégoût,

\- Bon l'épée demanda Jace

\- Le voilà déclara Simon en brandissant l'épée

\- Donne-moi ça avant que tu blesse quelqu'un gronda Jace en l'arrachant

\- Simon ta marque demanda Clary

\- L'ange Raziel n'était pas fan de mon tatouage et il m'a effacé répondit Simon

Il se tourna vers Yuki qui le regarda en haussant un sourcil,

\- Raphaël va être content de me voir sourit Simon

\- Ouais il sera heureux, il ne va pas jeter le pieu Simon en fait compte sourit Yuki

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le mariage et une lune de miel très chaude. Bisous glacées. **


	35. Chapter 34

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

** Alec Barton: Et oui tu as review trop tard "Satan qui courait derrière Black avec les démons" Butler va mordre les fesses des démons " Butler alla mordre les fesses des démons qui aide Satan" Xd je suis trop méchante allez water-polo pour tous je telaisse contempler le mariage et la lune de miel trés chaud **

**LolliOta: Jace continuera de jouer les mères-poules dans ce chapitre **

**Maia 0067: Espérons que ça va servir contre Jonathan maintenant place au mariage et à la lune de miel **

**Lai-nee : Je ne sais pas si tu as lit l'en-tête mais je suis à la recherche d'un beta donc c'est pour ça que j'ai des erreurs mais si tu te propose envoie-moi un PM mais sinon je suis contente que tu apprécie mon histoire **

**Lavigne 126: Ne t'en fais pas ce sera Ashura et Asmodée qui vont se charger d'elle, je suis en train de réfléchir un mort horrible pour elle XD sinon pour tes idées j'espère que tu vas aimer comment j'ai écrit **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 34, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 34**_

Magnus câlinait le petit ventre arrondi d'Alec sur le lit, il faisait des baisers papillons et parla avec le petit ventre en roucoulant. Alec passa la main dans ses cheveux en gloussant, ils s'embrassaient tendrement. Ils entendirent du bruit dans la cuisine, Jace arriva avec un plateau de repas pour Alec. Son fiancé l'aida à se redresser parmi les nombreux oreillers qu'il avait derrière son dos, il mangea sous le regard satisfait de Jace qui avait cuisiné pour son parabataï. Il regarda l'heure avant de grimacer, le sorcier roula des yeux en voyant que son beau frère lui donna une liste de précautions avant de partir pour l'institut. Le prince était amusé par la situation en terminant son repas, Magnus l'embrassa et fit invoquer son bol de salade avec ses envies de femmes enceinte. Il le mangea avant de se lever pour aller aux toilettes, il revint s'allonger dans le lit avec son amant. Quelques jours plus tard il se rendit à l'institut, il ne pouvait plus aider sa mère dans le travail de directeur car il se mettait à pleurer en lisant les rapports par rapport à ses hormones. Un mois s'était passé après qu'ils aient invoqué l'ange Raziel pour avoir un arme pour combattre Jonathan, ce dernier envahissait les instituts et transformé bon nombre de chasseurs en chasseurs obscurs. Rui avait essayé de trouver un moyen de renverser le sort, elle travaillait sans relâche mais elle ne trouva rien à part la destruction de la coupe infernal. Robert lui avait proposé de prendre son temps au lieu de se précipiter, elle écouta son conseil dont elle commença à trouver une solution au fil des jours. Jace était toujours protecteur envers Alec, il s'était installé chez le couple pour être plus proche de son frère au grand dam de Magnus même si il était heureux que le blond l'aide à prendre soin d'Alec. Mais le bonheur de ce dernier et pour l'éviter de le contrarié après avoir été congelé pendant deux heure lorsqu'ils s'étaient chamaillé, la seule chose Alec ne pouvait pas lutter était sa mère qui le forçait à boire du lait. Il avait horreur du lait, il faisait assez souvent l'enfant avec elle qui terminait toujours par des punitions pour lui. Il était en train de marcher avec Jace qui le suivait comme une ombre, ils s'arrêtaient en voyant un recru passait à tout vitesse pour se cogner contre le mur. Yuki sortit de la salle et le ramena en le prenant par le pied, le recru laissa des marques d'ongle sur le sol pour ne pas revenir dans la salle d'entraînement.

\- Pitié supplia le recru envers eux

\- Fallait pas l'énervé ricana Jace

Alec ricana aussi avant de marcher jusqu'à le bureau de sa mère, il entra et s'assit sur le canapé.

\- Maman, je m'ennuie soupira Alec

\- Malheureusement mon fils, je ne peux pas te laisser faire le moindre rapport sans que tu te mettes à pleurer comme une madeleine répondit Maryse

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre que les rapports, questionna Alec

\- Je vais regarder ça souffla Maryse en fouillant dans les affaires administratifs

Elle le chercha tout en regardant Alec se faire masser des pieds par Jace qui l'avait couvert avec une couverture,

\- Tu pourrais organiser les réunions du monde obscur proposa Maryse

\- Je pourrai faire ça au moins je ne pleurerai pas sourit Alec

Elle riait doucement, le prince regarda son parabataï qui haussa un sourcil.

\- J'ai faim, est ce que tu peux aller m'acheter quelque chose questionna Alec

\- Bien sûr qu'est ce que tu veux demanda Jace

\- Je veux un hamburger avec des frites, un milk-shake à la pêche, des myrtilles, mes pêches au sirop avec les cornichons et ma sauce piquante. Aussi une pizza avec de la peppéroni avec un anchois et des cacahuètes ainsi que des ananas, enfin de la chantilly énuméra Alec

\- Ok je t'amène ça pour toi souffla Jace devant la quantité de nourriture que voulait son frère

\- Tu l'emmène au loft parce que je vais rentrer directement proposa Alec

\- Je te dépose avant d'aller acheter tes bouffes proposa Jace

Ils se levaient et salua Maryse, il le déposa avant partir au marché pour son frère. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul pendant un moment, Alec fit la moue en se promenant dans l'appartement. Il vaquait ses occupations quand Jace arriva avec ses courses,

\- Je suis là avec tes commissions avertis Jace en montrant les sachets

Il sourit avant de le prendre les sachets de ses mains, il prit la pizza et mit la chantilly dessus avant de le manger en gémissant. Le blond eut la nausée devant les goûts bizarre de son frère, après avoir mangé tout la pizza à lui tout seul. Il prit les frites et le mit dans le milk-shake en les mangeant,

\- Alec, tu es en train de me dégoûter de tout là railla Jace de dégoût

\- Désolé mais c'est le bébé qui est comme ça, il me fait manger n'importe quoi et je peux te dire que c'est bon malgré tout expliqua Alec en haussant les épaules

Il grimaça en voyant l'hamburger avec des myrtilles recouvert de chantilly, il le mangeait avant de prendre un bol pour mettre la pêche au sirop avec la sauce piquante et les cornichons et le mélangeait. Magnus entra dans le loft en fermant la porte doucement pour ne pas faire du bruit, il entra dans le salon pour voir Jace en train de regarder la télé avec un Alec la tête endormit sur ses genoux. Il s'approcha et le prit doucement pour l'emmener dans leur chambre, il l'embrassa et revint dans le salon pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en invoquant un verre d'alcool.

\- Il a bouffé un hamburger rempli de myrtille avec de la chantilly, ensuite une pizza avec peppéroni et des anchois avec supplément de cacahuètes et des ananas en plus de la chantilly. Je peux te dire que je ne verrai plus la pizza ou un hamburger de la même façon, après sa pêche au sirop avec sa sauce au piquante avec les cornichons grimaça Jace

\- Je vois souffla Magnus amusé

Ils firent un silence dans le salon, le blond regarda la télé sans réellement le suivre. Le sorcier fit tourner l'alcool dans son verre paresseux,

\- Tu sais j'ai toujours cru que tu jouais avec son cœur au vu de ta réputation de don juan, il s'était rapproché de toi avant son départ pour Sibéria il y a deux ans de ça. Puis j'ai cru que tu aurais en profiter pour recommencer tes conquêtes d'un soir, mais j'ai vu que tu l'attendais vraiment. Comme je te l'ai dit il n'y a pas si longtemps Alec est quelqu'un de sensible et je ne permettrai pas que tu lui brise le cœur, depuis il est revenu de Sibéria, il a ressortit avec toi et je ne l'ai jamais sentit heureux avant votre rencontre. Loin que je m'en souviens je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que lorsqu'il est dans tes bras, maintenant il est enceint ce qui le rend encore plus heureux. Juste pour te dire merci de rendre mon frère heureux confessa Jace

Il sourit devant la confession du blond, Alec retourna et vit les deux hommes de sa vie assis dans le salon. Il se blottit dans les bras de son fiancé en mettant ses pieds sur les jambes de Jace,

\- Dans quelques jours vous allez vous marier déclara Jace

\- Ouais, il y aura beaucoup de rituel à faire avant le mariage grimaça Alec

Il haussa un sourcil par curiosité, quelques jours plus tard ils se rendirent tous à Sibéria. Alec était en train de distribuer les cadeaux et les vêtements aux habitants de Sibéria, Magnus faisait de même à ses côtés. Après ça ils firent une réception avant de le mariage pour accueillir bon nombre de personne pour féliciter les futurs mariés, Alec et Magnus les remerciaient. Ashura se tenait sur l'estrade en attirant l'attention de tout le monde,

\- Tout le monde, merci d'être venu à la fête avant le mariage de mon fils le Prince Alexander Gédéon Ashura et mon futur gendre Magnus Bane. Comme vous le savez les traditions que les princesses se donnent en spectacle, je vous demande une ovation à mes filles et leurs partenaires déclara Ashura en applaudissant

La lumière se tamisait quand un rideau s'ouvrit en montrant Byakuya sur la scène avec une flûte traversière entouré de danseuse féminine, il commença à jouer de sa flûte. Les danseuses commençaient à bouger en ouvrant des éventails, Rui apparut sur une lune de glace en cachant son visage parmi les éventails. Elle commença danser en se rapprochant de Byakuya, elle joua avec ses éventails en tournant sur elle-même. Elle était habillée d'une robe fluette avec des manches évasés qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle volait avec les manches, son fiancé continuait de joueur de la flûte en tournant vers elle. Elle s'abaissa en arrière en le regardant, Magnus se pencha vers Alec.

\- Ta sœur danse admirable bien admira Magnus

\- Si Rui chante qu'avec moi alors en danse elle ne danse qu'avec Byakuya expliqua Alec

Il sourit et embrassa la main de son fiancé, Rui poursuivit sa danse quand Byakuya la regarda amoureusement. Elle sourit en tournoyant vers lui, ils se lévitaient au dessus de la scène alors que les danseuses usaient des voiles pour les entourer. Quand la dernière note de la flûte mourrait en même temps que la danse de Rui, tous applaudirent assez fort. Jace sifflait à la présentation de sa sœur et de son fiancée, Ashura revint sur scène.

\- Bien maintenant je vous laisse avec la princesse Yuki et son petit ami Raphaël déclara Ashura

Magnus haussa un sourcil en entendant son fils de cœur à aller danser, il pensa quelle danse il allait exécuter. Yuki se tenait au milieu de la scène habillée d'un pantalon avec un soutien gorge, elle commença à chanter dessus avant de bouger tout son corps de manière sensuelle. Elle mit la main sur son cœur en chantant, Raphaël apparut en usant sa vitesse pour l'effleurer avant de repartir en lâchant quelques paroles. Elle se mit danser de plus en plus vite, elle s'arrêta en regardant le mexicain qui apparut de nouveau. Elle bougea tout son corps quand il passa derrière son dos pour mettre les mains sur ses hanches pour le faire bouger pendant qu'elle avait ses mains derrière son cou, il le prit et le fit tourner dans ses bras. Elle le serra dans ses bras avant de terminer sa chanson, tous applaudirent à leurs performances. Le couple applaudit aussi de la performance de Yuki et de Raphaël, Byakuya monta sur la scène à la place d'Ashura en annonçant la performance de Jace et de Clary. Clary était habillé de la même manière que Yuki, Jace passa derrière elle avec un regard de prédateur. Ils commençaient leur danse qui était assez chaud en voyant leur déhanchement,

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Clary s'est laissé emporté par Jace commenta Alec

\- Je pense que c'est l'inverse mon chéri, je me demande avec quoi biscuit l'a menacée pour qu'il danse avec elle gloussa Magnus en regardant le spectacle

Puis ce fut le tour d'Isabelle et Simon qui était similaire de la danse de Jace et Clary, quelques jours plus tard c'était le jour du mariage Alec était dans un costume ajusté pour sa grossesse, Jace entra dans la pièce où il était et le vit en train de manger tranquillement.

\- Tu vas te marier et toi tu mange s'exclama Jace

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi, j'ai faim et je te rappelle que j'ai un polichinelle dans le tiroir rappela Alec en pointant son ventre

\- Je vois souffla Jace

Il restait avec son parabataï, Magnus était avec Raphaël et Catarina. Il était stressé pour son mariage,

\- Alors comment je suis demanda Magnus

\- Tu es parfait, j'aurai aimé que Ragnor soit là pour ce jour, renifle Catarina

\- Dios le connaissant il aurait eu un air exaspéré de savoir que Lightwood veux t'épouser et que tu lui as mis en cloque sourit Raphaël

\- Il aurait ajouté qu'un autre Magnus dans ce monde était impossible, il aurait souhaité que l'enfant hérite du caractère d'Alec au lieu du sien rigola Catarina

\- C'est vrai qu'il aurait foutu de ma gueule si il était là sourit Magnus tristement

\- Mais il est dans notre cœur à tous les trois décréta Catarina en posant une main sur son cœur

Il remercia sa meilleure amie et son fils de cœur, il prit sa veste et le mit.

\- Bon il est l'heure du roi de la fête aille rejoindre son consort sourit Magnus

\- Moi je passe devant pour aller rejoindre Yuki déclara Raphaël

\- Tu veux aller la rejoindre ou pour faire des mamours, taquina Magnus

Raphaëlle regarda stoïque mais s'en alla, le sorcier en le connaissant savait qu'il aurait rougi si il était humain. Il arriva prés de la salle du mariage, Catarina était partit en avance et entra dans la salle accompagné de Jace en tant que témoins. Alec entra avec Rui qui était habillé d'une robe longue avec une cape fine bleu ciel, elle embrassa sue la joue avant de s'asseoir sur son trône prés d'Ashura. Yuki entra avec Raphaël habillée d'une robe courte bleu marine, ses cheveux étaient sur le côté. Il lui fit un baisemain et se sépara pour aller s'asseoir chacun à leur place, Maryse entra accompagnée de Magnus qui lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à l'autel. Tous s'étaient mis debout pour lui, ils se firent face en se prenant la main.

\- Nous sommes ici pour célébrer l'union du prince héritier de Sibéria Alexander Gédéon Ashura et le prince héritier Magnus d'Edom déclara le prêtre

\- Pour l'amour que j'ai pour toi…commença Alec

\- …n'est pas sans égale…compléta Magnus

\- …qu'importe les choix que tu fais, je te soutiendrai…ajouta Alec

\- …je t'apporterai bonheur et joie dans ta vie pour que jamais tu ne connaisses le chagrin…rajouta Magnus

\- …je ne te détournerai jamais de mon amour pour toi car il est sincère, je me soucierai toujours de toi car tu seras ma priorité dans ma vie…admis Alec les larmes aux yeux

\- …mon amour pour toi est sans limite, je serai toujours accro à toi…sourit Magnus

\- …Magnus Bane…sourit Alec

\- …Alexander Gédéon Ashura-Lightwood…sourit Magnus

\- Je serai à jamais ton mari pour l'éternité, notre amour sera toujours éternelle comme la glace et le feu déclara le duo

\- Par ma bénédiction je vous déclare époux, vous pouvez vous embrasser déclara le prêtre

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement sous les applaudissements de tous, ils passèrent à la réception. Le couple alla sur la piste de danse, Raphaël et Yuki prirent chacun un micro en se tenant la main.

_\- Ti amo redis moi ti amo 'garde moi ti amo même si je sais que je ne suis pas ton unique et que tu l'aimes aussi que la vie est ainsi ti amo c'est mon cri entends moi même dans le silence dans lequel j'ai plongée ma vie sans toi je ne serai plus moi je l'enviai je t'aimes comme l'oiseau déploie ses ailes tu t'envoles vers elle L'amore che a letto si fa prendimi l'altra meta' oggi ritorno da lei primo maggio su coraggio! io ti amo e chiedo perdono ricordi chi sono apri la porta a un guerriero di carta igienica. Ti amo de tout mon être mon cœur mon corps et ma tête je crains toujours tes peut-êtres Dammi il sonno di un bambino che "ta" sogna « je rêves » cavalli e si gira « que tu revienne » e un po' di lavoro fammi abbracciare una donna che stira cantando. __Ti amo je t'ai dans la peau je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour effacer tes défauts toutes ces promesses rien que des mots Io ti amo e chiedo perdono ricordi chi sono Ti amo ti amo ti amo ti amo ti amo Ti amo de tout mon être mon cœur mon corps et ma tête je crains toujours tes peut-êtres Dammi il sonno di un bambino che "ta" sogna « sogna » cavalli e si gira « gira » e un po' di lavoro fammi abbracciare una donna che stira cantando. Ti amo je t'ai dans la peau je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour effacer tes défauts toutes ces promesses rien que des mots Ti amo ti amo ti amo ti amo ti amo Ti amo ti amo ti amo ti amo ti amo..._ chantaient les deux **(1)**

Alec avait demandé à sa sœur et le mexicain de chanter cette chanson pour leur première danse, le couple était en train de profiter un moment ensemble.

\- Je t'aime mon prince confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi mon prince sourit Alec

Il caressa le petit ventre rebondit de son mari,

\- Je t'aime mon petit pois souffla Magnus ce qui fit glousser Alec

Ashura regarda son fils et son gendre en train de danser depuis son trône, il sentit une présence derrière son trône.

\- J'espère que tu as emmené un cadeau de mariage gloussa Ashura

\- J'ai failli pleurer quand ils étaient en train d'échanger leur serment, mon tout petit qui se marie ça me fait drôle renifla Asmodée

\- Oh Sidonay, tu veux un mouchoir ironisa Ashura

Asmodée se montra prés de l'empereur mais resta dans l'ombre en observant le couple en bas, il observa le petit ventre rebondit de son gendre.

\- Notre héritier est en train de pointer le petit bout de son nez observa Asmodée

\- Bien sûr qu'il se fait remarquer de sa présence, bien avant que tu partes va voir ton fils pour le féliciter mais sans créer de scandale décréta Ashura en le regardant sur le coin

Le couple s'était séparé pour danser avec chacun de leur côté, Magnus était en train de danser avec Catarina alors que Alec dansait avec sa mère. Ils changèrent danser avec chacun des membres de la famille, ils retournaient ensemble. Magnus leva la tête et resta figé en voyant son père présent à son mariage,

\- Père que viens-tu faire ici demanda Magnus ayant peur

\- Je suis venu te féliciter de ton mariage, je suis content de rencontrer le prince de Sibéria et mon gendre. Pour répondre tes questions, c'est Ashura qui m'a invité en me menaçant de rien te faire. Je ne suis là en tant que père, mais je vais partir et je serai ravi te voir de nouveau mon fils déclara Asmodée

Magnus déglutit devant les mots de son père, Alec le serra dans ses bras. Le démon claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un cadeau avant de partir, il passa prés du trône d'Ashura.

\- Tu pars déjà j'aurai cru que nous aurions finis la nuit dans mon lit ironisa Ashura

\- Lilith est en train de bouger alors méfie-toi conseilla Asmodée en partant

Il ne répondit rien mais laissa sa famille profiter de la paix avant de leur dire ce qu'il se passait, Yuki était en train de danser un tango enflammé avec Raphaël. Byakuya dansait lentement avec Rui, Jace et Clary dansaient avec Simon et Isabelle. Plus tard le couple alla en Indonésie, Magnus se dirigea vers une forêt avec des plantes phosphorescentes et des lucioles en tenant Alec par la main.

\- Où est ce que nous sommes demanda Alec

\- Nous sommes dans une partie de la forêt dont je venais ici quand j'étais petit avant que ma marque se révèle raconta Magnus en claquant des doigts

Il fit apparaître un lit avec des draps, il le fit allonger dans le lit en l'embrassant. Il lui caressa la joue et dévia ses lèvres dans son cou, il fit parcourir sa magie sur la peau de son amant ce qui le fit gémir. Alec fit de même avec son pouvoir de glace ce qui le fit frissonner, il prit son érection en bouche tout en le préparant. Le prince se déhancha sous les doigts de son amant, ce dernier se penchait vers lui.

\- Dis-moi la formule magique souffla Magnus

\- Je veux ta queue en moi répondit Alec

Il retira ses doigts avant de le pénétrer doucement, le chasseur le griffa sous la lenteur de Magnus qui faisait exprès pour le faire languir. Il entama ses coups de rein en lui ce qui le perdre la tête, tout autour d'eux se mirent à avoir du gel. Alec hurla de plaisir quand son mari buta sur sa prostate, il le fit retourner pour qu'il le surplombe. Il le monta en faisant bouger ses hanches, le sorcier sourit en voyant le ventre de quatre mois rebondir. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en se déversant sur le ventre de son amant, Magnus donna des coups avant de se déverser à son tour. Il s'effondra sur lui en l'embrassant,

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils passèrent plusieurs jours en Indonésie, ils s'envolèrent plus tard pour Londres. Alec sortait de la douche en peignoir quand Magnus avait ses mains derrière son dos,

\- Qu'est qu'il y a demanda Alec

\- Je n'ai pas eu le loisir de te donner mon cadeau de mariage rougit Magnus en l'offrant le cadeau

Il retira le paquet de cadeau et vit un grimoire assez ancien,

\- C'est un grimoire ancien qui contient les langues démoniaques que j'ai pu acquis tout le long de ma vie éternelle expliqua Magnus

Il le posa précieusement sur la table et s'approcha de son amant pour l'embrasser passionnément, il le remercia à bout de souffle avant de le pousser sur le lit. Il enleva son peignoir rapidement ayant envie de son mari, ce dernier le plaça sur le lit. Il le regarda dans les yeux,

\- Dis-moi la formule magique souffla Magnus

\- Je veux ta bite en moi susurra Alec

Il le pénétra sèchement ce qui les fit gémir tous les deux, Alec ayant fait l'amour assez souvent était complètement dilaté. Il entama des coups de reins en lui, il cambra son dos sous le plaisir. Magnus ramena une de ses jambes par-dessus son épaule pour le pénétrer encore plus ce qui lui donna encore plus de plaisir, il martela sa prostate avant de le voir jouir rapidement. Il se déversa en lui après quelques coups en lui, il se retira et s'allongea prés de lui. Le noiraud avait un sourire heureux sur les lèvres avant de se revenir sur son amant,

\- Encore gloussa Magnus

\- J'ai les hormones en folie susurra Alec

Ils firent l'amour encore une fois qui suivait ainsi d'autre, ils restaient quelques à Londre avant de partir à Paris. Le directeur était en train de se promener dans la rue avec Magnus, ce dernier l'entraîna dans un magasin de bijoux. Il regarda plusieurs bijoux quand il remarqua un bijou qui attira son attention, il se mit à sourire en le pensant. Le soir même Magnus était en train de ranger ses bijoux dans son dressing,

\- Magnus susurra Alec

Il se tourna pour le regarda quand il eut le souffle coupé en voyant son amant habillé d'un bijou au corps avec des paillettes colorés sur tout le corps,

\- Hum monsieur Lightwood-Bane, j'ai été un méchant garçon. Voulez-vous me punir articula Alec d'un ton de velours

\- Oh que je vais te punir, ne t'en fais pas tu mérite vraiment la fessé après te voir ainsi en le cachant susurra Magnus

Il le plaqua contre le mur en enlevant le peignoir tout en l'embrassant fougueusement, il dévia ses lèvres en sentant le goût sucrée des paillettes concluant que c'était des paillettes comestibles. Il le souleva et le pénétra directement ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il bougea ses reins en lui. Alec tenait le mur d'une main et l'autre l'épaule de son sorcier, celui-ci le porta jusqu'à leur lit et le fit asseoir sur lui dans une position de balançoire. Il bougea rapidement en lui avant de ressentir les effets de la perte de contrôle de sa magie comme à chaque fois,

\- Alexander…ma magie avertis Magnus

\- Laisse…toi…aller…ta…magie tenta d'articuler Alec sous le plaisir

Il perdit le contrôle en brisant tout ce qu'il se passait, le prince perdit le contrôle de ses pouvoirs aussi en gelant la pièce. Les flammes de Magnus se mélangeaient au gel d'Alec en créant des étoiles, l'archer se déversa sur son amant qui le jouit à son tour en lui. Ils regardaient et les étoiles dans leur chambre,

\- Vraiment nos pouvoirs vont si bien ensemble gloussa Magnus

\- Oui sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, le noiraud sentit un mouvement dans son ventre et fit attendre son amant. Il sentit un coup de pied ce qui le fit haleter,

\- Alexander s'inquiéta Magnus

Il prit sa main et le posa sur son ventre, il fronça les sourcils avant de sentir un coup de pied. Il sourit et posa un baiser sur le ventre,

\- Mon petit pois

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la demande d'alliance de Jonathan et le remède de Rui. Bisous glacées. **


	36. Chapter 35

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067 : Oui les mélanges d'Alec deviennent dégoûtant XD Jace veut être plus prés de son frère dans sa grossesse **

**LolliOta : Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu **

**Lavigne 126: J'attends tes idées avec impatience, tu vas savoir ce que contenait le cadeau dans le chapitre. Tes idées seront dans le prochain chapitre et je suis heureuse que tu as aimée comment je l'ai écrit **

**Alec Barton: Je sais je fais des mélanges extra spéciale XD "Satan qui courrait derrière Butker et Black avant deux minutes se faire courser à son tour " On dirait bip-bip et coyote XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandrea**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 35, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 35**_

Alec sortît des toilettes et mit la main sur son ventre et son dos, Jace vint l'aider à s'installer dans le canapé l'ayant rempli de coussins. Il étendit ses jambes sur le canapé, son parabataï revint avec un bol contenant ses envies. Il commença à le manger pendant que le blond massait ses jambes qui devenaient douloureuses. Il s'arrêta un moment de manger en souriant. Rui arriva par le toit ayant survolé la ville, elle descendit par l'escalier menant sur le toit. Elle avait des sucettes de glace avec des trucs pour soulager ses douleurs lombaires qu'il commençait à avoir avec sa grossesse. Il remercia mentalement sa jumelle qui lui sourit. Elle se pencha et mit son front sur le sien en fermant les yeux, il ferma les yeux aussi. Jace plissa les yeux avant que les jumeaux ne lui tendirent la main. Sa rune de parabataï pulsait violemment ce qui le fit bouger en prenant les mains des jumeaux. Les trois étaient connectés, Jace pouvait entendre les pensées et les émotions des deux ce qui le perturbait énormément. Personne n'avait jamais eu une connexion aussi profonde qu'eux trois, ils partageaient leurs âmes et leurs émotions ainsi que leurs pensées. Une aura les engloba tous les trois, les jumeaux coupèrent la connexion doucement avec Jace. Le blond était encore perturbé par le lien profond qu'il venait de partager avec les deux, les jumeaux sourient en sentant ses émotions. Çela ferait un mois que Magnus et Alec se sont mariés à Sibéria. Les conseillers qui étaient contre leur mariage se sont mordus les doigts car ils avaient eu vent de la cérémonie. Imogène et Jia avaient été invitées au mariage et de ce fait Ashura avait traité avec elles en tant qu'empereur sur une possibilité d'alliance. Magnus était encore sidéré que son père fût présent à son mariage. Le couple avait débouché avec précaution le cadeau d'Asmodée qui contenait un oiseau en bois rouge avec des ailes jaunes qui était vieilli, des vieux chaussons d'enfants, une couverture fait-main et un hoquet en bois. Le sorcier reconnu les objets qui lui appartenait quand il était enfant, Alec l'avait consolé en le voyant pleurer en regardant les objets de son enfance.

\- Il te les a donné pour que tu puisses à ton tour les donner à notre enfant intervient Alec

\- Alexander, ces objets me font mal quand je les regarde sanglota Magnus

\- Ils sont une partie de toi, cette partie qui a fait l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui déclara Alec en essuyant ses larmes

Il hocha la tête en l'embrassant, il caressa avec nostalgique les jouets de son enfance ainsi que ses chaussons.

\- C'est la couverture que ma mère a fait lorsqu'elle m'attendait, elle m'a enroulé à l'intérieur à ma naissance. Je l'avais prise avec moi comme un souvenir d'elle avec ce hoquet en bois. Cet oiseau en bois c'est mon père qui me l'a offert quand j'avais huit ans pour mon anniversaire. Ces chaussons sont les premières chaussures que mon père m'a offert lorsque j'ai utilisé ma magie pour la première fois raconta Magnus

Alec prit les chaussons et le hoquet pour les mettre dans la chambre du bébé qu'ils avaient commencé à installer. Il les mit sur l'étagère.

\- Le bébé saura les origines son père vient et il aura un cadeau de sa grand-mère malgré tout sourit Alec en lui caressant la joue

\- Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'impressionner souffla Magnus

Il sourit et l'embrassa amoureusement, son sourire grandit en sentant un coup de pied du bébé dans son ventre. Le sorcier sourit tendrement en posant la main sur le ventre arrondi de son mari,

\- Je t'aime aussi mon petit pois gloussa Magnus

Il gloussa avant de partir vers leur chambre pour soulager sa vessie. Il s'installa dans le canapé épuisé. Magnus s'assit et lui caressa le ventre en l'embrassant après avoir retiré le t-shirt sur son ventre rond,

\- Mon petit ange, ton papa et moi nous avons hâte de te voir tu sais. Il y a tes tantes Isabelle, Rui et Yuki avec Clary, ensuite il y a tes grands-parents qui je suis sûr vont te gâter le plus possible. Ton papy Robert ainsi que ton papy Ashura et ta mamie Maryse. Enfin il y a ton oncle Jace que je vais t'apprendre à embêter avec les canards, il a une peur bleu de ses mignons petits choses gloussa Magnus en caressant le ventre

Alec riait légèrement en caressant les cheveux de son mari qui parlait avec leur enfant,

\- Il est assez idiot. Que dire de lui ? Il est blond donc c'est pour cela qu'il lui manque quelques neurones. Bon ça c'est la famille de ton papa, de mon côté il y a ta tante Catarina et ta cousine Madzie qui est heureuse et pressée de te voir pour jouer avec elle. Il y a ton grand-frère Raphaël que papa considère comme un fils, il sort avec ta tante Yuki. Pour finir malgré que ton papa ait peur de lui, il reste malgré tout ton grand-père Asmodée chuchota Magnus

\- Magnus souffla Alec peiné

\- Il y a un bon petit monde qui veut te rencontrer, mais essentiellement ton papa et moi souffla Magnus en embrassant le gros ventre

Le noiraud essuya une larme sur sa joue devant les mots de son amant à leur enfant. Il ferma les yeux devant les caresses de son amant sur son ventre rond. Ils passèrent la soirée à parler avec leur enfant, Alec s'endormit blottit contre Magnus qui le serra dans ses bras. Le lendemain Alec se promena dans l'institut,

\- ALEC s'écria Jace

Il roula des yeux en voyant que son parabataï tapait du pied furieux parce qu'il était debout. Il prit une chaise et le fit asseoir dessus.

\- Tu as oublié que tu devrais être assis pour te reposer et non vadrouiller partout gronda Jace

\- Jace, je vais très bien rassura Alec

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher quelque chose pour que tu boives et un truc à manger proposa Jace

Il soupira devant la sur protection de son parabataï envers lui. Yuki sortit de la salle d'entraînement après avoir entraîné les recrus. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant la plupart d'entre eux se diriger vers l'infirmerie en se tenant un bras ou en boitant sur une jambe,

\- Tu n'y es pas allé de mainte-morte avec eux conclu Alec

\- Je le sais mais bon je trouve que c'est drôle ricana Yuki

\- Tu vas bientôt sortir avec Raphaël conclu Alec

\- Il n'est pas là ce soir car il doit faire quelque chose de vampire un truc du genre répondit Yuki

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Jace revient avec un plateau de déjeuner pour Alec, il le fit s'installer sur une table pour qu'il puisse manger. Yuki sourit narquoisement devant la surprotection du blond, Isabelle arriva avec sa jumelle.

\- Nous avons une mission dans le State Island signala Isabelle

\- Je vois souffla Jace en regardant son parabataï

\- Maman m'a permis de remplacer Alec pour le moment, en plus il pourra suivre le combat commenta Rui

Le blond sourit et ramena Alec dans le bureau de Maryse avant de partir avec les filles, ils arrivent très rapidement dans un bâtiment. Ils se séparèrent pour trouver le démon. Jace et Rui allaient d'un côté et les trois autres partirent d'un autre côté au grand étonnement d'Isabelle en sachant que Jace ferait tout pour passer du temps avec Clary. Il avait haussé les épaules avant de marcher avec Rui sur ses talons,

\- Tu as voulu venir avec moi pour avoir Alec à tes côtés déduit Rui

\- Je suis inquiet lâcha Jace

Elle ne répondit rien quand ses clochettes se mirent à tinter, elle s'arrêta avec Jace qui la regarda. Elle ferma les yeux en écoutant ses clochettes,

\- 1…3...6…non…9 au total qui se déplacent décrit Rui en se servant de ses clochettes

\- Très bien sourit Jace

Ils allèrent rejoindre les filles qui étaient encerclées par les démons. Yuki était en train de lancer ses vagues de glace. Rui se servit de ses éventails pour lancer ses tempêtes de neige, Jace massacra les démons avec Isabelle et Clary. Alec était en train de suivre le combat par les yeux de Rui, il ferma les yeux et revint à la réalité.

\- C'est bon mission accomplie maman déclara Alec

\- Je suis toujours surprise par vos liens à tous les trois décréta Maryse

\- Moi-même j'étais surpris maman lorsque j'ai rencontré Rui pour la première fois, j'étais dans le lit quand je me suis réveillé. J'étais étonné de la voir alors qu'elle me ressemblait comme deux goutte d'eux. J'ai sentit une attraction envers elle. Puis nous avons sentit une connexion en nous prenant la main, une sensation m'a traversé et j'ai sentit ses émotions et ses pensés m'envahir. Je pouvais voir à travers ses yeux et elle pouvait à travers les miens raconta Alec

Maryse l'écouta en comprenant que les jumeaux avaient un lien extraordinaire en comptant celui avec Jace,

\- En tout cas mon chéri, vous partagez tous les trois votre âmes souligna Maryse

\- À t'entendre on croirait que l'on fait un ménage à trois ricana Alec en frottant son ventre rond

\- En parlant de ménage comment va mon gendre questionna Maryse

\- Magnus est occupé avec ses clients en ce moment, il viendrait me chercher avec Jace sourit Alec

Elle gloussa en pensant à sa petite tête blonde, elle était amusée quand Jace avait clamé qu'il s'installait chez le sorcier pour être près de son parabataï enceinte pour s'occuper de lui. Ils arrivèrent en ouvrant la porte du bureau, Jace se précipita sur Alec inquiet.

\- Tout va bien en mon absence s'inquiéta Jace

\- Je vais bien et le bébé aussi même s'il est en train de massacrer ma vessie en la prenant pour un démon rassura Alec en roulant des yeux

Le blond fit une expression béate en sentant les coups de pieds du bébé, le noiraud avait pris sa main pour lui faire sentir.

\- Waouh ! Mon neveu va être d'enfer avec les démons se réjouit Jace

\- Ça pourrait être une fille souligna Yuki

\- Oh bordel, si c'est une fille qui a vos caractère combiné à toutes les deux, je crains pour la population masculine qui va être castrées nargua Jace en pointant Yuki et Isabelle

\- Comment ça Jace articula Isabelle

\- Vous vous êtes vu, vous êtes des femmes fatales qui peuvent tuer un homme avec vos charmes glaciales ricana Jace

Les deux filles fulminaient et commençaient à se disputer avec le blond sous les regards narquois des jumeaux et de Clary. Maryse regarda ses enfants se chamailler.

\- Hé bien il a de l'ambiance ici remarqua Robert en entrant dans le bureau

\- Salut tout le monde salua Max en se précipitant sur sa fratrie

\- Max sourit Alec en voyant son petit frère

Il serra tout le monde qui était heureux de le voir, il essaya d'éviter l'étreinte mortelle de Yuki avec sa poitrine opulente. Il gigota en essayant de s'extirper de la poitrine,

\- Un jour tu vas me tuer avec ta poitrine souffla Max en prenant son souffle

\- Tu as dit quelque chose Max questionna Yuki en tournant la tête vers lui

Il avait murmuré ses paroles doucement pour ne pas se faire entendre malheureusement, il secoua la tête de dénégation. Robert alla prés de sa femme en regardant leurs six enfants et Clary en train de rire sous les coups de pieds du bébé,

\- J'ai toujours adorée ses sons de leurs parts avoua Maryse

\- C'est vrai, j'ai toujours eu une vie simple avec eux comme les terrestres mais je me dis que ce n'est pas une vie pour eux quand je regarde Clary commenta Robert

Elle ne répondit rien et les regarda en train de se chicaner au sujet du sexe du bébé, Magnus vient chercher Alec avec Jace pour rentrer au loft. Jace alla se préparer pour sortir avec Clary,

\- Je te laisse prendre soin de mon frère décréta Jace

\- Ne t'en fais pas et toi ne rentre pas à minuit sinon tu seras puni de sortir pendant trois mois menaça Magnus faussement parentale

Il roula des yeux et partit rejoindre la rousse. Le sorcier étendit les bras et les jambes avant de se pencher vers son mari.

\- Enfin seul articula Magnus

\- Monsieur Lightwood-Bane, avez-vous des idées pour notre soirée gloussa Alec

\- Hum bien sûr, j'ai l'intention de punir un vilain petit garçon qui a été très méchant ricana Magnus

\- Oh oui j'étais un vilain garçon en vous cachant que je suis très excité en ce moment susurra Alec

Ils allèrent dans la chambre pour assouvir leur étreinte charnelle plusieurs fois avec les hormones d'Alec qui était à son cinquième mois de grossesse. Yuki était en train de regarder les moniteurs et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Yuki interpella Isabelle en courant presque vers elle

Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur,

\- Tu vas voir Raphaël demanda Isabelle

\- Oui, et toi ? Tu vas voir Simon conclu Yuki

Elles se sourirent narquoisement en marchant vers le lieu de résidence de leur petit ami respectif. Yuki était presque arrivée à l'hôtel Dumort quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta net en usant de son pouvoir de glace pour geler tout autour d'elle,

\- QUI QUE VOUS SOYEZ, SORTEZ cria Yuki en se retournant

L'inconnue ne sortit pas de sa cachette, elle lévitait dans le ciel pour voir l'inconnue qui l'a suivait avant de voir un mouvement rapidement. Elle essaya de suivre mais elle perdit la trace, elle souffla et se dirigea envolant vers l'hôtel Dumort. Elle atterrit sur le toit et alla voir son petit ami, il sourit en la voyant et l'embrassa tendrement. Il remarqua son regard contrarié,

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a questionna Raphaël

\- J'étais suivie et je pense que la personne était un vampire au vu de sa rapidité pour fuir raconta Yuki

\- Tu as vu son visage demanda Raphaël

\- Non mais je sens qu'il ou elle me suivit pour une raison pensa Yuki

\- J'en parlerais avec Magnus déclara Raphaël

\- Parlons de nous maintenant sourit Yuki en mettant ses bras autour de son cou

Il sourit et l'embrassa amoureusement, pendant ce temps Jonathan venait d'attaquer un institut et il était assis dans le fauteuil du directeur. Un chasseur d'obscur vient s'incliner en entrant dans la pièce,

\- Mon seigneur appela le chasseur

\- Rassemble tout le monde, nous allons attaquer un autre institut. Mon armée doit s'agrandir avant de marcher sur Idris pour tout détruire. Il y a une seule chose que je veux maintenant que ma sœur m'a trahie. Maintenant mon seul désir est la princesse Ruika, elle deviendra ma reine de ce monde que j'aurai bâtit sur les cendres d'Idris déclara Jonathan en se levant

Magnus était en train de lire un message de feu, il était énervé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Alec mis une main sous son ventre et une autre derrière son dos en entrant dans l'atelier et le vit énervé,

\- Magnus, que se passe-t-il demanda Alec

\- Ce n'est rien mon amour rassura Magnus

\- Dis le moi tu as l'air énervé s'inquiéta Alec

Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur le front en le serrant dans ses bras,

\- Je te le dirai mais pour le moment je ne veux pas te contrarier vu que tu porte notre petit pois en toi signala Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec résigné

Il posa la tête sur son torse en fermant les yeux avant que le sorcier n'enfouisse sa tête dans ses cheveux. Jace ayant entendu la nouvelle par sa mère hocha la tête en passant, il lui intima de ne rien dire à Alec sur ce sujet épineux. Isabelle venait d'apprendre la nouvelle et était furieuse, Yuki entra dans la pièce les mains croisé sur sa nuque.

\- Quoi de neuf demanda Yuki

\- Camille s'est échappée d'Idris avoua Isabelle

\- Ok, qui c'est cette pouffe interrogea Yuki

\- C'est l'ex-petite amie de Magnus, en clair c'est un vampire qui est une sale garce qui ne supporte pas que Magnus soit heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Elle a brisée le cœur de Magnus plusieurs fois en le manipulant raconta Isabelle

\- Ok où est ce qu'elle peut être pour que je lui gèle le cul et lui arrache le cœur interrogea Yuki

\- Justement on ne sait pas où elle se trouve, par contre évite de dire à Alec pour ne pas le contrarié proposa Maryse

\- Je ne dirai rien mais je vous rappelle que Rui et lui partagent les pensées et il le saura tôt ou tard rappela Yuki

Les deux femmes soupirèrent ayant oublié ce petit détail. Camille se dirigea vers l'institut que Jonathan avait prit sous son commandement. Elle se fit inviter à l'intérieur, le jeune homme la regarda de la tête au pied en haussant un sourcil.

\- Que vaux ta visite vampire questionna Jonathan

\- Je voulais te proposer une alliance pour que tu puisses atteindre ton objectif et atteindre le mien proposa Camille

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Pourquoi cette alliance? interrogea Jonathan

\- Car je veux faire souffrir cet imbécile de Lightwood qui m'a humilié, la seule chose pour le faire souffrir est de blessé sa famille. On sait tous que tu es tombé amoureux de sa jumelle Ruika, on aura chacun ce qu'on veut en faisant cet alliance. Tu aurais ta future reine à tes côtés et moi j'aurai ma vengeance décréta Camille

\- Que comptes-tu faire pour avoir Rui car si tu blesse Alec tu l'a blesse aussi et je ne veux pas qu'il arrive n'importe quoi à ma future reine menaça Jonathan

\- Je ne toucherai pas un cheveu à ta reine, je vais t'exposer mon plan sourit Camille

Elle expliqua son plan pour enlever Rui, il ricana sombrement et accepta son alliance. Au même moment Lilith se dirigea vers le château d'Asmodée, elle entra en faisant claquer ses talons.

\- Que viens-tu faire dans mon palais Lilith demanda Asmodée assis sur son trône

\- Te proposer une alliance avec moi, je veux détruire Ashura et ses bâtards proposa Lilith

\- Détruire Ashura ? Tu es complètement abrutie ou tu veux rejoindre Samaël dans la tombe ricana Asmodée

Elle tiqua en le regardant, elle s'avança en jouant avec le pan de sa manche de sa robe.

\- Le détruire signifiera beaucoup pour nous, une vengeance pour le paradis déclara Lilith

\- Tu oublie une petit chose, Ashura n'est pas affilier au Paradis ni au Enfer en clair il est son propre chef mais il a la protection du Créateur commenta Asmodée

\- Il ne peut pas être plus puissant qu'un archange ni même un ange déchu souligna Lilith

Il éclata de rire sombrement en la regardant, il essuya les larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux de chat.

\- Tu es tellement naïve ma pauvre vieille, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'Adams s'était cassé avec Eve se moqua Asmodée

\- Ne remuons pas le couteau dans la plaie, elle est déjà assez vifs comme ça railla Lilith

Il sourit narquoisement devant son visage,

\- Pour ta stupide alliance, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre. Ashura et moi nous avons une chose en commun à présent gloussa Asmodée

Lilith fronça les sourcils avant de se souvenirs ce qu'il s'était passé dans le loft, elle serra les poings furieuse.

\- Vous êtes allié par vos fils, j'aurai dû tuer ton fils quand j'en avais l'occasion critiqua Lilith

Asmodée serra son poing avant de l'a projeter contre le mur, elle tomba par terre avant de sentir sa magie s'amoindrir à une vitesse folle.

\- Ma magie s'écria Lilith

Il l'expulsa vers son royaume à elle, il l'asservit dans son château sans moyen de sortir. Elle cria de frustration ce qui le fit rire, Ashura était en train de suivre les agissements de Lilith de loin éclata de rire à son tour. Son regard de braise s'illumina d'une lueur malsaine,

\- Maintenant le cavalier a mis en échec la reine, il ne reste que le roi pour être échec et mât susurra Ashura d'une voix caverneuse

Rui était penché sur le bureau en analysant les aspects d'un chasseur obscur qu'ils avaient réussit à capturé, elle analysa son sang et soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle prit une sucette et la mit en bouche, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Toujours sur tes recherches questionna Jace

\- Oui, je crois qu'il me manque un truc pour découvrir un contre-sort pour rendre à tout le monde sa forme normale soupira Rui

\- Peut-être que l'on pourrait utiliser le feu céleste proposa Jace

\- Malheureusement j'ai essayé et ça ne marche pas, j'ai essayé de faire plusieurs sorts, rendre de nouveau le sang angélique mais aucun résultat expliqua Rui en s'affalant sur la chaise

Le blond s'assit prés d'elle et lui massa l'épaule, elle soupira d'aise.

\- La coupe infernal est composé du sang démoniaque de Jonathan révéla Jace

Elle avait les yeux fermés en appréciant le massage de son frère sur ses épaules, ses mots eurent une répercussion sur son esprit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se pivota vers lui,

\- Répète ce que tu viens de dire questionna Rui

\- Je viens de dire que la coupe infernal est composé du sang démoniaque de Jonathan répéta Jace incrédule

\- Jace, tu viens de sauver tout le monde s'exclama Rui de joie

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue bruyamment, elle se rendit à Idris et expliqua le tout à Jia.

\- Si la coupe infernale est comme la coupe mortelle alors il a une possibilité de rompre le lien entre Jonathan et les chasseurs obscurs , il faut utiliser la coupe mortel pour renverser le processus exposa Rui

\- Comment savez-vous que c'est la bonne solution demanda Imogène

\- Un être démoniaque ne peut être détruit que par un être angélique répondit Rui

\- Il faudra faire un test pour que cela fonctionne intervient Jia

Elle acquiesça pour faire un test, la consule fit amener la coupe mortelle et mélangea son sang pour le donner à un chasseur obscur. Ce dernier hurla de douleur puis vomit une quantité de sang noir avant de revenir à la normale,

\- Par l'ange tout puissante princesse Ruika vous venez de nous sauver de Jonathan en nous révélant la solution se réjouit Imogène

\- C'est grâce à votre petit-fils Jace, il m'a soufflé l'idée sourit Rui

Elle hocha la tête et pensa à récompenser son petit fils plus tard. Plus tard la rumeur du miracle de Rui se répandit comme une traîné de poudre à Idris. Alec sourit de fierté devant la découverte de sa jumelle,

\- La bataille vient de pencher en notre faveur grâce à toi affirma Alec

\- Mais il y a beaucoup de chemins à parcourir pour renverser le processus, il faut détruire la coupe infernal avant de donner le sang angélique à ceux qui sont contaminés exposa Rui

\- On le ferra ça c'est sûr frangine déclara Jace

Elle sourit au blond, Alec sourit avant de grimacer légèrement par les coups de son bébé. Il frotta son ventre rond,

\- Le bébé déduit Rui

\- Il ou elle est en train de combattre un démon imaginaire dans mon ventre, c'est fatiguant souffla Alec épuisé par le bébé

Rui gloussa en sentant l'épuisement de son jumeau, celui-ci rentra avec Jace au loft. Magnus n'était pas encore arrivé ayant encore des clients à voir avant de rentrer,

\- Dis tu as commencé à réfléchir sur les prénoms du bébé questionna Jace

\- Oui mais je n'en n'ai pas encore parler avec Magnus répondit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Jace

Il se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes, il revint et s'allongea dans le canapé avant de fusiller son ventre rond.

\- Bordel j'ai encore quatre mois à râler avant de qu'il ne sorte de moi râla Alec

\- Je suis sûr que ton bébé va te manquer après l'accouchement décréta Jace

Il haussa les épaules en frottant son ventre, il se leva en se débattant pour se diriger vers la cuisine pour prendre son bol de pêche au sirop avec des cornichons et de la sauce piquante. Le blond grimaça en l'observant manger ainsi, plus tard il le laissa seul quand Magnus rentra de son travail de sorcier. Il l'embrassa chastement avant de se pencher vers le ventre rond en remontant le t-shirt au-dessus du ventre pour l'embrasser,

\- J'espère que tu as été sage mon petit pois salua Magnus

\- Ton petit pois m'a donné des coups tout la journée à croire qu'il s'entraîne, je sens que père aura un élève à entraîner sourit Alec

\- Au vu de comment ton père vous entraîne, je crains pour notre enfant déclara Magnus

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre Alec câlin et l'entraînement de Jace à Sibéria. Bisous glacées. **


	37. Chapter 36

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, j'ai déjà réservé une punition très horrible pour elle, allez je te laisse dévorer la suite **

**Maia 0067: Rui va essayer de trouver une solution pour résoudre le problème des chasseurs obscurs de Jonathan, Jace continue son hyper-protection dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: Ne t'en fais pas mais tu ne va pas apprécier ce que je réserve pour l'accouchement quoique tu vas être mort de rire quand tu vas le lire XD mais chut sur ça XD Dans ce chapitre il y a l'un de tes idées dont je me rattrape dans le chapitre 38 **

**Alec Barton : Tu as intérêt de te rattraper demain **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta salvarreyandrea !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 36, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 36**_

Magnus gloussa en regardant le gros ventre de son mari, il lui faisait des baisers-papillons ce qui fit rire Alec. Il le caressa avec dévotion et amour, il chuchota des mots d'amour à leur enfant qui lui répondit par des coups de mains ou des coups de pieds. L'archer se leva pour aller aux toilettes, le sorcier sourit béat quand il ressortit de la salle de bain. Le prince était habillé d'un legging et d'une chemise trop grande pour lui ouverte, il tendit sa main pour l'amener au lit et l'embrasser passionnément. Il le surplomba de son corps en admirant son corps changé par la grossesse, le directeur sourit de bonheur en voyant l'amour et le désir brut de Magnus dans ses yeux. Plus son ventre s'arrondissait plus Magnus devenait complètement fou d'amour pour lui, il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou en le marquant de suçon dans le cou. Il gémissait de plaisir et l'attira vers lui encore plus, avec les hormones ils faisaient énormément l'amour ce qui faisait fuir la plupart du temps Jace hors de l'appartement quand cela se produisait. Yuki et Isabelle se marraient toujours en voyant la tête de Jace quand celui-ci débarquait parce que les hormones de son parabataï était en folie, Rui avait juste sourit et remerciait sans cesse le fait d'avoir gardé sa forme d'enfant ce qui bloquait une partie de leur lien. Alec avait entamé son sixième mois de grossesse, il avait souvent mal aux dos et mal aux jambes avec son œdème. La première fois que Jace avait vu les pieds enflés de son frère, il avait paniqué et avait commençé à mettre des runes de guérison dessus avant d'appeler Catarina car Rui ne lui répondait pas ayant les symptômes qu'Alec en une partie.L'infirmière s'était déplacée bien que le directeur se sente bien, la sorcière avait rassurée le blond, Alec alla parfaitement bien et le bébé aussi. Il s'était rapidement calmé pour le moment, au bout d'un certain temps Catarina dû lui expliquer les changement lors de la grossesse car il était toujours inquiet et lui téléphonait chaque jour pour Alec. Magnus et les autres s'étaient moqué gentiment de lui sur son hyper-protection, il avait boudé et crié qu'il n'était pas hyper-protecteur avant de ressortir en claquant la porte. Une minute plus tard il rentra de nouveau en allant prés d'Alec avec une expression inquiet sur le visage en touchant la bosse,

\- Tu as faim questionna Jace

\- Oui, s'il te plaît sourit Alec

Il alla acheter les commissions de son parabataï, il ne le vit pas dans la salle d'opération. Il le chercha partout inquiet. Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour voir Rui, qui le sentit paniqué. Elle ferma les yeux pour localiser son frère avant d'ouvrir les yeux,

\- Il est dans la chambre en train de se reposer, tu devrais freiner un peu sur ton hyper-protection conseilla Rui en bandant la blessure d'un chasseur

\- Je ne suis pas hyper-protecteur se renfrogna Jace

Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers l'ancien chambre d'Alec qui était devenu de celle de Rui, il ouvrit la porte et se faufila à l'intérieur. Il mit plusieurs oreillers autour de lui et quelques couvertures, il alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner d'Alec. Il l'apporta dans la chambre quand celui-ci se réveilla de sa sieste,

\- Merci Jace remercia Alec

\- De rien, comment te sens-tu s'inquiéta Jace

\- Jace, je vais très bien et le bébé aussi rassura Alec en mangeant

\- Je disais ça comme cela se défendit Jace

\- Je n'ai rien dit Jace gloussa Alec amusé

Il se renfrogna dans son coin, le noiraud mangea son repas avant de s'affaler contre les oreillers pour s'endormir. Le blond ramena le plateau et s'installa prés de lui en le prenant dans ses bras comme quand ils étaient petits. Plus tard sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il s'endormit aussi prés de lui. Maryse qui chercha partout Jace entra dans la chambre de Rui pour les voir ensemble dans le lit serré l'un contre l'autre, elle sourit maternellement en les regardant. Elle sortit son portable et prit une photo discrètement, elle referma la porte doucement avant de partir dans la salle d'entraînement pour voir Yuki debout au milieu de la salle avec les nouvelles recrues par terre qui essayaient de se relever.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose maman questionna Yuki

\- J'aurai besoin de tu ailles patrouiller prés du Bronx, d'après l'enclave ils ont remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituelle décrit Maryse

\- Très bien, j'y vais répondit Yuki

\- En même temps ça permettra aux recrues de se reposer un peu souligna Maryse en les voyant grimacer de douleur

Elle haussa les épaules et prit son sabre en bois, elle fit sa patrouille en survolant la ville. Rui était en train de soigner les recrues et fit son rapport. Elle marcha vers le bureau de sa mère quand ses clochettes se mirent à tinter subitement. Elle s'arrêta en déglutissant, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment qui lui fit frissonner le dos. Elle mit la main sur son cœur en fermant les yeux, elle marcha rapidement vers le bureau de Maryse et déposa son rapport concernant certains chasseurs indisponible pour chasser pour le moment. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre en sachant que son frère jumeau était avec leur parabataï, elle ouvrit la porte et vit Alec les yeux ouverts et les sourcils froncés. Il ouvrit les bras à son encontre et elle s'y refugia sans dire un mot.

\- Les prochains jours seront mouvementés déclara Alec

\- Quelque chose de terrible va se passer et j'ai peur Alec, je crains que ça n'ait un rapport avec Jonathan supposa Rui

Il ne répondit rien alors qu'elle lisait ses pensées, il ramena une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Ne t'en fais pas il ne me fera rien rassura Alec

\- Je sais mais je crains pour toi et le bébé s'inquiéta Rui

\- Hé je te rassure que je vais bien et le bébé aussi, laisse les inquiétudes pour Jace comme il a tendance à exagérer. Mais je suis plus inquiet pour toi que pour moi au sujet de Jonathan, il a une sale obsession te concernant. Je vais dire à père d'envoyer Temari et Hiei pour te protégé ici proposa Alec en lui caressant sa joue

Elle sourit en penchant la tête vers sa main, il sourit et posa sa tête sur son front. Ils fermèrent les yeux en se connectant, Jace se réveilla en sentant que leur connexion l'appelait. Il se leva et prit leurs mains à tous les deux. Isabelle et Yuki qui les cherchaient tous les trois entrèrent dans la chambre et les vit sur le lit. La chasseuse était sur le point de les appeler quand sa sœur l'en empêcha,

\- Ne parle pas, ils sont en pleine connexion tous les trois révéla Yuki

\- Oh conclu Isabelle

Elles attendirent un moment avant de voir le trio se déconnecter les l'un des l'autre, ils ouvrirent les yeux. Ils tournèrent la tête synchro vers elles,

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Jace

\- Venez dans la salle d'opération pour vous expliquer proposa Yuki

Jace aida son frère à se lever avec Rui, ils se rendirent dans la salle des opérations pour voir Robert en vidéoconférence. Clary était présente avec sa mère,

\- Papa que se passe-t-il demanda Alec en s'installant sur la chaise que lui présentait Jace

\- C'est Jonathan, il a attaqué l'institut d'Istanbul et a transformé beaucoup de chasseurs en chasseurs obscur raconta Robert

\- Oh par l'ange tout puissant s'exclama Jocelyn

Yuki était sur le point de parler à Jocelyn quand Rui attrapa son bras en secouant la tête, elle croisa les bras en écoutant son père.

\- Les dégâts sont énormes car une grande partie d'entre eux sont mort commenta Robert

\- Tu sais où il est en ce moment interrogea Maryse

\- En ce moment nous ne savons pas où il est répondit Robert

\- Papa est ce que tu as capturé des chasseurs obscur questionna Rui avec espoir

Il secoua la tête ce qui le fit soupirer, Alec prit la main de sa jumelle. Elle hocha la tête pour le rassurer, Robert exposa la situation en disant que Jia avait décréter que tout le monde devait partir de l'institut en urgence pour se rendre à Idris.

\- Mais qui va gérer les démons en attendant interrogea Yuki

\- Jia a mit en œuvre un système pour remplacer les chasseurs d'ombres avec les créatures obscurs révéla Robert

\- Tant mieux, il était temps que l'enclave bouge leur cul pour faire un partenariat avec le monde obscurs critiqua Alec

Tous ne dirent rien à ses propos, Alec et Jace rentrèrent au loft et racontèrent la situation à Magnus.

\- Pour ma part je préfère que tu partes à Sibéria pour être en sécurité proposa Magnus

\- Je comprends mais je ne peux pas y aller en vous laissant comme ça répliqua Alec

Il soupira et l'embrassa simplement en lui caressant la joue,

\- Je savais que tu dirais ça comme tu ne veux pas laisser ta famille derrière toi, mais j'aurai essayé pour te protéger avec notre enfant soupira Magnus en mettant une main sur son gros ventre

Il posa la tête sur son épaule et l'embrassa sur les cheveux, le blond regarda le couple sur le canapé, réfléchit à son tour et se leva. Il prit sa veste et la mit,

\- Où est ce que tu vas demanda Alec

\- Je vais à l'institut, je reviens, en plus j'ai promit à Clary de passer la soirée avec elle. Je te confie Alec sorcier, prends soin de lui et fais lui le repas que j'ai laissé dans le réfrigérateur. Mets bien les oreillers autour de lui pour qu'il soit à l'aise, masse-lui les jambes et le dos énuméra Jace avant de partir

Magnus regarda son beau-frère lui faire une liste de chose à faire pour son frère, il haussa les sourcils devant la protection de Jace.

\- Eh bien au moins je sais que tu es entre bonne mains avec Jace nargua Magnus

\- Si tu savais, j'essaye de l'éviter à l'institut à cause de son hyper-protection, il m'a fait une scène il n'y a pas très longtemps car je n'avais pas bu assez d'eau et que je n'avais pas mangé assez de fruits et de légume raconta Alec en frottant son ventre rond

\- C'est marrant car Catarina veut le transformer en crapaud tellement il est toujours en train de la déranger dans son travail d'infirmière rigola Magnus

Ils discutaient sur la protection excessive du blond, ce dernier se diriger vers l'institut comme prévue. Il entra dans la salle d'entraînement et évita une recrue qui criait en passant par la porte grâce à Yuki, celle-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux en évitant un coup de la part d'une autre recrue. Elle les mit tous Ko avant de se tourner vers son frère,

\- Jace, je croyais que tu étais avec Alec sourit Yuki

\- Il est en sécurité avec Magnus, je sais qu'ils vont s'envoyer en l'air à tout moment. Je voudrais savoir une chose Yuki demanda Jace

\- Quel est-elle questionna Yuki

\- Les trois démons qui ont entraînés Alec, est ce qu'ils sont assez fort interrogea Jace

\- Tu parle de Raizen et les deux autres conclu Yuki

Il hocha la tête, elle arqua un sourcil et observa son frère.

\- Ils sont du même niveau qu'un démon supérieur, pourquoi est ce que tu me demande ça interrogea Yuki

\- Est-ce qu'ils pourraient m'entraîner proposa Jace déterminé

Elle soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle posa son sabre sur son épaule. Elle lui fit signe de venir dans l'infirmerie pour en discuter avec Rui, elle lui exposa la situation de Jace.

\- Loin de moi cette idée Jace mais tu ne pourras pas supporter un entraînement comme Alec réfuta Rui en le regardant

\- Pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas m'entraîner comme Alec demanda Jace frustré

\- Car tu devrais t'entraîner sans cesse pendant des heures sans te reposer, Raizen et Yomi ne retiennent pas leurs coups que se soit mortel ou pas à part Mukuro expliqua Yuki

\- La plupart du temps il faut plusieurs jours pour se remettre de ce genre d'entraînement, mais si tu es sûr de toi alors j'en parlerai avec père proposa Rui

Il hocha la tête et alla voir Clary pour passer du temps avec elle, comme promis Rui envoya un message à son père pour l'entraînement de Jace. Ashura lisait le message en arquant un sourcil, il convoqua ses trois démons qui s'inclinèrent devant lui.

\- Le parabataï du prince héritier souhaite se faire entraîner par vous, est ce que vous aimeriez faire cet entraînement demanda Ashura

\- Tout ce que sa majesté le souhaite mais il faut se dire que son parabataï n'est pas comme le prince signala Mukuro

\- Mais nous tâcherons de faire attention à sa vie pendant l'entraînement renchérit Yomi

\- Il va peut-être user de ses pouvoirs cachés ayant du sang en plus provenant de l'ange Ithuriel compléta Raizen

\- Pas faux Raizen, très bien en plus j'ai envie de voir mes enfants. Je fais deux en un seul lancer sourit Ashura

Alec était surpris par la proposition de Jace de se faire entraîner par les trois démons, il frotta son ventre en l'observant et se tourna vers sa jumelle qui roula des yeux.

\- Sois un peu sérieux gronda Rui en lisant ses pensés

Il sourit encore plus, elle ne se retint plus et éclata de rire devant ses pensées. Ils riaient ensemble sous les regards curieux des autres à part Yuki qui soupirait,

\- Hé il y a certain d'entre nous qui ne savent pas parler par télépathie alors parlez normalement râla Yuki

\- Revenons à nos moutons, Jace tu vas mourir avec cet entraînement déclara Alec

\- Merci de me rassurer et de m'encourager s'offusqua Jace

\- Je dis la vérité. Moi qui est suivit leur entraînement je sais que c'est dur, tu devras rester sur tes gardes à chaque secondes et te battre avec trois personnes en même temps décrit Alec

\- Je comprends ton inquiétude mais je fais ça pour te protéger toi et le bébé avoua Jace en posant la main sur son gros ventre

Alec était touché par l'attention de son parabataï et se mit à pleurer ce qui le fit paniquer en voyant les jumeaux sangloter en même temps,

\- Nous sommes émus c'est tout pleura Rui

Les autres étaient enjoués par la situation. Plusieurs jours plus tard ils allèrent à Sibéria. Alec en profita pour se reposer un peu devant le paysage de son royaume, Magnus était avec lui. Ils étaient dans le lit, le sorcier était en train de câliner la bosse.

\- Mon petit pois, c'est papa. Papa et moi nous sommes à Sibéria dans l'empire de ton grand-père Ashura, nous sommes ici pour que ton papa se repose un peu en même temps que de regarder ton oncle Jace se faire tuer rigola Magnus

\- Magnus sourit Alec

\- Déjà qu'il est blond avec quelques neurones en moins là il va perdre sa matière grise gloussa Magnus en caressant la bosse

Alec caressa ses cheveux en sentant les coups de la part du bébé, Magnus l'embrassa tendrement.

\- J'ai envie de sortir de la chambre, allons dans le salon proposa Alec

Ils allèrent dans le salon qui comportait une fontaine d'eau avec des poissons rouges. Il y avait un cerisier en fleurs qui faisait tomber ses fleurs, le couple s'installa sous l'arbre. Alec avait la tête posé sur les genoux de Magnus, ses yeux étaient fermés avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Nous ne sommes pas les seuls qui profitent d'être seuls en ce moment, Rui est avec Byakuya révéla Alec en ouvrant les yeux

\- Mon petit Raphaël est avec Yuki en ce moment supposa Magnus

Chaque couple profitait de leur côté pour être seul, Rui était en train de se promener avec Byakuya le long du palais. Jace et Clary visitaient le palais en discutant alors que Simon et Isabelle préféraient rester dans la chambre, Yuki était sur la balançoire avec la tête de Raphaël sur ses genoux en train d'apprécier le moment. Elle lui caressa les cheveux doucement, ils se balançaient calmement sur la balançoire. Ashura sourit de bonheur en voyant ses enfants heureux, il attendit que son fils dorme pour se faufiler dans sa chambre et posa la main sur le gros ventre d'Alec. Il sentit un coup de pied contre sa paume de main ce qui le fit sourire, il ferma les yeux et capta la magie de son petit enfant et lui prit un infime résidu. Il sourit en sentant le pouvoir entre ses mains, Asmodée était en train de regarder le paysage dehors quand il sentit une présence dans son domaine.

\- Que me vaux ta visite ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi déduit Asmodée

\- Tu sais que je suis ici parce que tu ne m'appelle pas, tu me délaisse dans ce lit froid pour aller voir ailleurs vraiment Sidonay. Quel mauvais amant que tu es s'indigna Ashura faussement

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas te tuer demanda Asmodée

\- Parce que je suis bien plus puissant que toi et aussi parce que je suis un excellent amant nargua Ashura assis sur son trône

Il roula des yeux et s'avança vers lui, l'empereur se leva du trône et tendis la main vers lui pour lui montrer un petit boule de lumière, Asmodée tendit la main pour prendre la petite boule de lumière. Il ferma son poing pour la sentir, il frémit par la puissance qui s'en dégageait.

\- Incroyable n'est ce pas ? Figure-toi que ce n'est qu'un infime résidu du pouvoir de notre héritier à tous les deux avoua Ashura

\- Encore dans le ventre et déjà si puissant, franchement l'héritier idéal se réjouit Asmodée

\- Deux immenses pouvoirs combinés en un seul être, déclara Ashura

Le prince des enfers ricana sombrement, il regarda l'empereur qui faisait un portail de glace pour partir.

\- Est-ce seulement pour cela que tu es venu me voir Ashura ou es-tu venu jubiler de voir que j'ai emprisonné Lilith dans son palais questionna Asmodée

\- **D'après toi Sidonay** ricana Ashura d'une voix lugubre

Il rentra dans sa dimension en laissant le prince des enfers seul dans son château, Asmodée s'assit sur son trône et ouvrit sa main pour faire apparaître la petite boule de lumière. Il fit jouer dans sa main,

\- Tu es vraiment puissant mon petit-fils, j'ai hâte de te rencontrer souri Asmodée en pensant à son petit-fils

Alec était assis sur une chaise de glace prés du précipice pour regarder son frère en train de se faire entraîner par les trois démons, il avait du mal à essayer d'entrevoir leurs attaques tellement qu'ils étaient rapides. Jace fut projeté violemment contre un bloc de glace ce qui fit grimacer la fratrie et Magnus,

\- Vous croyez qu'il est mort questionna Yuki

\- Yuki gronda Clary

\- Quoi s'offusqua Yuki

Jace ressortit blessé gravement avant de continuer de se battre, pendant trois heures il s'entraîna avec les trois démons. Il s'évanouit avec plein blessures dont Rui le guérissais avec ses pouvoirs, ils rentrèrent plus tard à New-York en promettant à Ashura de revenir. Alec se réveilla et vit son amant endormit prés de lui, il sourit en le regardant avant de le réveiller à sa manière. Le sorcier se réveilla en sentant le plaisir, il leva la couette pour trouver son amant en train de lui faire une fellation. Il lui sourit avant de continuer à lui faire plaisir jusqu'à qu'il se déverse dans sa bouche, il le ramena vers lui.

\- Petit déjeuner au lit proposa Magnus

Il se blottit dans ses bras en hochant la tête, il claqua des doigts avant de manger un plateau de petit déjeuner. Magnus se leva pour aller se doucher, Alec fit la moue et se leva à son tour pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et rejoignit son amant dans la douche,

\- Alexander s'étonna Magnus en le voyant encercler ses bras autour de lui

Il l'embrassa amoureusement et grignota son cou, l'asiatique le plaqua contre la paroi de la douche et le prépara avec douceur en utilisant l'eau comme lubrifiant. Il le pénétra ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il bougea en lui en le ramenant vers lui pour lui caresser tout le corps. Il pinça ses tétons ce qui le fit jouir étant sensible depuis quelque temps, il donna des coups des reins en lui avant de se déverser à son tour. Ils se nettoyaient sensuellement avant de refaire l'amour ne pouvant pas se retenir avec les hormones d'Alec. Après leur longue douche Magnus était en train de se maquiller magiquement alors que son mari restait sur le lit en le regardant. Jace entra dans la chambre pour emmener son parabataï à l'institut,

\- Tu viens Alec demanda Jace

\- Non, je ne veux pas aller à l'institut. Je veux rester avec Magnus refusa Alec

Le blond leva les yeux et le laissa avec son mari pour la journée, tout la journée le sorcier s'occupa de son mari qui était très câlin. Il refusa que Magnus s'éloigne de lui en le suivant partout ce qui amusa ce dernier,

\- Tu es très câlin aujourd'hui constata Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

\- J'a envie de toi susurra Alec en débouclant sa ceinture

\- Tu sais qu'on l'a fait il y a peine une heure gloussa Magnus

\- J'ai les hormones en folies, alors je veux ta bite en moi maintenant ordonna Alec

Il l'embrassa en le plaquant contre le canapé, il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître des coussins pour soulager son dos et enleva leurs vêtements en même temps. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en le marquant encore une fois, il descendit ses lèvres vers son torse et suçota son téton. Le directeur cria de plaisir par la stimulation étant sensible, il ne s'éternisa pas dessus et alla vers le gros ventre d'où un coup de pied se manifesta. Il sourit et prit le gland de son amant en bouche, il lécha tout le long avant de jouer avec ses testicules. Il le prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la chambre, il le fit s'installer sur les oreilles sur le côté. Il écarta ses fesses et glissa sa langue sur son intimité ce qui le fit frissonner de plaisir, il cria de plaisir en serrant les draps entre ses mains. Magnus massa sa prostate à l'extérieur et glissa sa langue à l'intérieur de lui, il rentra ses doigts maintenant humides en lui . Il embrassa ses testicules ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il retira ses doigts et le pénétra sur le côté. Il bougea ses hanches en lui, Alec rejeta sa tête sur son épaule ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, son mari se retira ce qui le fit protester. Il le mit à quatre patte en mettant plusieurs oreillers sur le ventre avant de le pénétré de nouveau, il bougea de nouveau en l'embrassant sur la nuque. Il cria de plaisir en sentant sa perle de plaisir être maltraitée par son mari, ses yeux se révulsèrent et il se déversa sur le drap. Son amant se déversa après quelques coups de reins en lui, il s'effondra sur lui essoufflé. Il se retira de lui et roula sur le lit, le noiraud vint se blottir contre lui en ronronnant.

\- Alexander, tu es en train de me tuer déclara Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est la faute aux hormones. J'ai tout le temps envie de toi, en plus c'est un peu ta faute avec ton corps bouda Alec en croisant les bras enfantin

Il arqua un sourcil en le voyant dans cette posture, il s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa contre l'oreiller.

\- Tout compte fait te voir comme ça me donne envie de te baiser de nouveau, dis que tu veux encore de ma queue en toi. Je te ferai jouir plusieurs fois d'affilés susurra Magnus

\- Je veux encore de ta queue, je veux que tu reste éternellement en moi souffla Alec

\- Alors chevauche-moi et prends ce qui est à toi mon amour roucoula Magnus

Il se lécha les lèvres et chevaucha son mari, il le stimula avant de le faire glisser en lui. Il rebondit sur le sexe en criant de plaisir, l'asiatique regarda le ventre rond qui rebondissait. Il sourit et se redressa du lit pour s'asseoir, il happa ses fesses et les pétrissait entre ses mains en l'embrassant dans le cou. Alec encercla ses bras autour de lui avant de se déverser entre eux, Magnus se déversa en lui quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les caprices d'Alec et les réactions excessifs de Jace. Bisous glacées. **


	38. Chapter 37

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Fou garantie dans ce chapitre avec Jace et Alec **

**Maia 0067: Jace poursuivit sa quête de mère-poule avec Alec dans ce chapitre et dispute marrant avec les deux**

**Lavigne 126: C'est vrai que les pères ont très marrants tous les deux, il y a aussi concernant la poterie est ce que je pourrai une idée semblable comme celui de Ghost. Bon je te laisse d'être mourir de rire dans ce chapitre parce que dans le prochain chapitre chapitre canicule **

**Alec Barton: Tu es pardonnée d'avoir mis un long review "Hachi réfléchit avant de ricaner méchamment" Ordinateur est ce qu'il est protégé par des virus informatique "Hachi se transforma en dark Hachi" Chapitre assez chaud dans le prochain **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à Salvarreyandrea !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 37, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 37**_

Jace soupira en voyant son frère enroulé dans la couette sur le lit ne voulant pas se lever, il essaya de le réveiller mais celui-ci refusa de bouger. Excédé et énervé que son parabataï le réveille, il l'envoya contre le mur en faisant attention à lui malgré tout. Magnus ayant entendu le bruit dans leur chambre fût surpris de trouver son beau-frère par terre en train de se frotter le dos. Alec était en train de grommeler sous la couette, il comprit et aida Jace à se remettre debout, il lui conseilla de le laisser dormir comme le bébé avait bougé toute la nuit en l'empêchant de dormir normalement. Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'institut, Yuki qui était en train d'enflammer tous les hommes dans la salle des opérations était étonnée de le voir seul. Il répondit qu'Alec voulait rester au lit, elle sourit avant de retourner sur la carte du moniteur. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de sa mère en croisant Clary qui sortait de sa chambre, il l'embrassa et l'embarqua avec lui pour aller faire une mission. Au même moment Magnus entra dans la chambre pour voir Alec toujours dans le lit, le prince le regarda un instant avant de l'attirer vers lui. Il était amusé de servir de doudou pour le noiraud qui refusa de le laisser partir, il essaya de le convaincre de sortir un peu du lit. Mais sachant que c'était les hormones, Alec ne voulait pas bouger du lit ayant la flemme. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Jace ai voulu s'entraîner. Chaque week-end il alla s'entraîner accompagné de Yuki et de Clary. Il sentait qu'il pourrait maîtriser ses pouvoirs qu'il avait reçu grâce au surplus du sang de l'ange Ithuriel. Les trois démons ne lui laissaient pas un moment de répit en s'acharnant sur lui. Entre temps Jonathan attaqua plusieurs instituts et en faisant boire les chasseurs pour les transformer en chasseur obscur. Rui s'était résolue. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé de moyen pour sauver les chasseurs qui attaquaient violemment les leurs sans état d'âmes. Personne ne savait que Camille avait fait alliance avec lui pour faire mal à Alec pour se venger de l'humiliation qu'elle pensait que le noiraud lui avait infligé. Magnus caressa les cheveux de son mari qui était encore câlin avec lui.

\- Tu as faim demanda Magnus

\- Mes pêches au sirop avec mes cornichons ainsi que la sauce piquante s''il te plait. Non attends je veux des travers de porcs avec des frites, de la glace au chocolat, du ketchup avec de la mayonnaise. Je veux aussi de la pizza, avec des myrtilles énuméra Alec

Il claqua des doigts, le chasseur l'embrassa et commença à mélanger la nourriture. Il prit les frites et les mit dans le bol avec la glace de chocolat, il rajouta la mayonnaise et le ketchup avant de le manger. Il rajouta les travers de porcs avant de demander la chantilly, il en mit sur les travers et les mangea sous l'observation dégoûté de son mari. Il termina les bonnes frites mélangés avec la glace et les sauces, il prit la pizza et rajouta la myrtille et mit de la mayonnaise dessus. Il mangea tranquillement tous les mélanges qu'il faisait, après ça il se mit à chevaucher son amant qui sourit. Il mangea sa pêche avant de la placer sur le torse de Magnus, ce dernier le regarda en arquant un sourcil.

\- J'ai un autre type de faim à assouvir maintenant gloussa Alec d'un ton sensuelle

Le sorcier rigola avant de l'embrasser et le laissa dévorer les pêches sur lui, Rui était en train de ranger les médicaments dans l'armoire. Elle soupira en voyant Jace assis sur la chaise, ce dernier avait la tête appuyé sur sa main. Elle se tourna vers lui en mettant les mains sur ses hanches,

\- Je pourrais savoir ce que tu as demanda Rui

\- Je suis inquiet pour Alec, il n'a pas voulu venir avec moi en préférant rester avec son mari bouda Jace

Elle leva les yeux, elle sentit le plaisir de son jumeau de même que le blond qui soupira encore plus. La princesse préféra se concentrer sur son travail alors que le blond resta dans l'infirmerie en regardant son autre parabataï, il soupira pour la énième fois ce qui agaça Rui.

\- Il va bien en restant avec Magnus, de plus il est avec son mari. Va voir maman pour avoir une mission mais par pitié arrête de soupirer gronda Rui

Il bouda encore plus et se leva pour aller voir Maryse, celle-ci l'envoya faire une mission avec Yuki pour laisser les recrus un peu se reposer. Clary les accompagna sur le chemin avec Isabelle, les filles eurent envie de le tuer tellement il était agaçant en se plaignant pour son parabataï. Un démon vint les attaquer ce qui le fit taire pour se concentrer dessus, pendant ce temps Alec était toujours dans le lit ayant la flemme de se lever. Magnus entra dans la chambre en s'appuyant sur la porte,

\- Tu veux rester tout la journée au lit questionna Magnus

\- Oui, j'ai trop la flemme de sortir du lit. En plus mes pieds me font hyper mal et sont enflés soupira Alec

\- Vraiment dommage car je voulais t'emmener acheter des choses pour le bébé mais bon sourit Magnus

Le noiraud ne bougeait pas avant de sortir sa tête hors de la couette en regardant son amant suspicieusement, le sorcier sourit de victoire intérieurement en ne laissant rien paraître à l'extérieur. Il poussa la couette et essaya de se lever pour aller dans la salle de bain pour prendre son bain,

\- Allons-y pour acheter des vêtements pour le bébé déclara Alec en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain

Magnus riait légèrement avant de l'emmener dans le centre commercial, ils prirent beaucoup de chose pour le bébé. Fort heureusement il pouvait claquer des doigts pour faire disparaître les paquets pour les emmener à l'appartement au lieu de les porter, Alec achetait des tas de choses pour le bébé. Ils rentrèrent plus tard. Jace les attendait en tapant des pieds en les voyant rentrer,

\- Où est ce que vous étiez tous les deux ? Alec tu devais te reposer en plus regarde ton visage s'écria Jace

\- Du calme blondinet, nous sommes partis acheter des choses pour le bébé révéla Magnus pour le rassurer

Il arqua un sourcil avant que le prince ne se faufile dans la chambre du bébé pour montrer les vêtements du bébé et les chaussons, son parabataï sourit en le voyant. Il détourna la tête un moment pour essuyer ses larmes,

\- Tu pleures demanda Alec

\- Non, j'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil rassura Jace en essuyant ses larmes

\- Jace sanglota Alec

\- Juste que je suis ravi des vêtements pour le bébé renifla Jace

Alec le prit dans ses bras avant de pleurer tous les deux dans les bras l'un et de l'autre, Clary passa avec Rui qui avait des larmes sur les joues. Elles comprirent la situation en voyant les vêtements du bébé,

\- Oh ils sont tellement mignon ses vêtements s'extasia Clary

\- Oh oui renchérit Rui

Magnus reçu un coup de téléphone avant de murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille de la rousse, elle le regarda surprise.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Quelqu'un pourrait le faire à ma place proposa Clary

\- Je voudrais que tu le fasses en plus j'ai confiance en toi pour ça sourit Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue

Elle acquiesça de la confiance du sorcier, ce dernier alla prévenir son amant et partit par portail. Alec s'installa dans le canapé avec des tas d'oreillers autour de lui placés là par Jace, celui-ci prit place pour masser les pieds de son frère. Rui s'installa prés de la tête de son jumeau, Clary pénétra dans la chambre quand Yuki et Isabelle arrivèrent à leurs tours les ayant cherchés. Elles s'assirent dans le salon pour les aider,

\- Ça vous dirait de commander quelque chose proposa Isabelle

\- Pour ma part je veux une pizza avec des anchois, des cacahuètes, de l'ananas, des peppéroni et des cornichons décrit Alec

\- D'accord même si c'est étrange comme pizza grimaça Yuki

Il sourit avant de se tourner vers son parabataï, il fit la moue enfantine en sachant que son frère se pliera à tous ses caprices.

\- Jace, je peux avoir mes cornichons, mes pêches aux sirops avec ma sauce piquante s'il te plait minauda Alec

\- Est-ce tout interrogea Jace

\- Oui s'il te plait répondit Alec

Le blond se leva et alla faire le mélange dans un bol pour son frère, il revint avec le bol. L'archer dégusta son mets en gémissant de plaisir, sa jumelle tira la langue par rapport la sauce piquante. Clary sortit de la chambre avec la peinture dans ses cheveux,

\- Tu as presque finis avec la chambre du bébé interrogea Alec en léchant la cuillère

\- Presque mais je te déconseille de rentrer à l'intérieur c'est un ordre de Magnus sourit Clary

Magnus avait interdit à Alec de rentrer dans la chambre du bébé pour lui faire la surprise, il résista énormément à céder à sa curiosité. Il avait essayé de marchander avec son mari même le menacer de le faire dormir sur le canapé pendant trois mois, celui-ci avait tenu bon il avait même résisté à ses avances sexuelles. Plus tard ils discutaient tous ensemble quand Magnus rentra par portail, il avait la mine contrarié.

\- Tout va bien Magnus questionna Rui

\- Oui, seulement je dois repartir pendant quatre semaines au labyrinthe en spiral pour donner des cours à des sorciers se renfrogna Magnus

\- Oh déduit Yuki

Alec se leva et se dirigea vers leur chambre, le sorcier soupira en sentant la discussion houleuse qu'ils allaient avoir. Rui après avoir lu les pensées d'Alec,

\- Vaux mieux qu'on rentre et revenir plus tard proposa Rui

\- Mais…commença Jace

Elle pressa le biceps de Jace qui comprit la situation, il suivit les filles en laissant le couple seul. L'asiatique entra dans leur chambre pour voir Alec allongé sur le lit dos à la porte, il soupira et grimpa sur le lit. Il s'allongea sur le lit prés de lui,

\- Alexander souffla Magnus

\- Tu vas partir me laissant tout seul sanglota Alec en se tournant vers lui

\- Oh bébé, je ne veux pas t'abandonner mais ils ont besoin de moi là-bas essaye de comprendre. Je reviendrais au bout de quatre semaines mon amour consola Magnus

\- Je veux que tu reste avec moi ronchonna Alec en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou

Il sentit les coups de pieds du bébé à travers la chemise qu'il portait, il soupira en caressant les cheveux de son mari doucement. Il l'embrassa et lui fit plusieurs fois l'amour, il l'embrassa sur l'épaule en caressant son gros ventre de sept mois. Le bébé donna des coups de pieds et parfois des coups de mains,

\- Tu peux y aller, mais reviens-moi vite chuchota Alec

\- Je t'appellerai pendant ses quatre semaines promis Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, la magie de Magnus les englobait tous les deux. Une faible magie se mêlait à celle de Magnus sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le sorcier ouvrit les yeux endormit ayant sentit la faible magie avant de se rendormir normalement. Pendant ce temps Lilith était sur son trône quand elle vit Jonathan pénétrait dans la salle du trône,

\- Tu es revenu mon fils se réjouit Lilith

\- Je suis venu te voir pour te dire que mon armée grossis chaque jour et que bientôt je renverserai Idris et installerai mon pouvoir sur eux déclara Jonathan

\- Concernant la bâtarde d'Ashura interrogea Lilith en crachant sur le nom d'Ashura

\- Comme je te l'ai expliqué, elle va devenir ma reine mère. Tu auras des petits-enfants qui auront nos deux pouvoirs combinés, grâce à eux tu pourras prendre ta vengeance sur le paradis décréta Jonathan en tournant autour d'elle

Lilith en entendant l'explication de son fils se tourna et lui fit un sourire mi-sombre et mi-heureux.

\- C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensée à ça, Ashura a quitté le paradis de son propre chef en plus il n'est pas associé au Paradis ni aux enfers ricana Lilith

\- D'ailleurs qui est-il interrogea Jonathan curieux de l'origine d'Ashura

\- Il est…s'étrangla Lilith en toussant

Elle toussa en se touchant la poitrine, Jonathan paniqua en l'observant vomir du sang noire. Elle s'agenouilla en toussant plusieurs fois du sang noir,

\- Mère s'affola Jonathan

\- Ne t'en fais pas je vais bien, juste que sa malédiction m'empêche de révéler ce qu'il est grinça Lilith

\- La malédiction demanda Jonathan

\- Peu de temps après que je fût expulsée du paradis par le créateur, Ashura m'a maudite pour que jamais je ne révèle qui il était sauf son nom raconta Lilith

\- Qu'importe mère, je le tuerai et ramènerai sa tête pour toi promis Jonathan

\- Je ne veux pas que tu aille l'affronter mon fils, Ashura est très puissant bien plus puissant que tous les princes des enfers réunit murmura Lilith sur la dernière partie

Son fils la regarda sceptique avant de l'embrasser sur la main en se brûlant les lèvres, Asmodée était sur son trône en observant l'échange entre la mère et le fils. Il ouvrit la paume de sa main en observant la boule de lumière,

\- L'héritier d'Edom et de Sibéria déclara Asmodée avec un sourire

Alec était dans la salle des opérations en frottant son gros ventre, il était épuisé avec le bébé qui gigotait dans son ventre. Depuis que Magnus était partit pour le labyrinthe, le bébé bougeait beaucoup comme si il ne pouvait pas supporter que son autre père soit partit loin d'eux. De ce fait le noiraud était souvent épuisé bien que cela ne faisait que quatre jours que Magnus était partit, il était alors venu s'installer de nouveau à l'institut temporairement. Jace s'occupait de son parabataï en dormant prés de lui, il essayait de soulager les maux de son frère mais il n'arrivait pas à calmer le bébé. Underhill vient le voir,

\- Ça va bien directeur questionna Underhill

\- Si tu connais un moyen pour accoucher alors je serai tout ouïe mais sinon tu ferme ton clapet où je dis à Yuki de t'entraîner menaça Alec froidement

Il déglutit et retourna à son travail, Jace qui rentrait de sa mission se précipita sur lui inquiet durant le trajet pour lui.

\- Je t'emmène dans la chambre pour te reposer proposa Jace

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir avec le bébé qui gigote dans mon ventre râla Alec

Il sourit et le porta jusqu'à la chambre de Rui, il l'installa dans le lit et mit des tas d'oreillers autour de lui avec des couvertures. Il se mit au lit avec lui en massant ses douleurs lombaires, le bébé bougeait de moins en moins avant qu'Alec ne s'endormit tranquillement. Jace sourit satisfait de le voir dormir ainsi, il s'arrêta et sortir discrètement pour aller voir Maryse. Quand il ouvrit la porte avant de ressortir rapidement, il avait les joues rouges de voir ses parents adoptifs dans une position compromettante à moitié déshabillé. Il entra et préféra regarder le plafond plutôt qu'eux,

\- C'était pour prévenir que je suis rentré de mission signala Jace

\- Où est Alec demanda Maryse

\- Il dort dans la chambre pour le moment, le bébé bouge beaucoup en ce moment. D'après toi c'est normal maman s'inquiéta Jace

\- Oui, c'est normal à ce stade Jace gloussa Maryse

Il acquiesça de la tête avant de sortir du bureau, le soir même Alec fit face à sa mère qui tapait du pied avec un verre de lait dans les mains.

\- Bois ordonna Maryse

\- Non répondit Alec en croisant les bras

Elle se pinça les lèvres,

\- Sois tu bois, soit tu seras puni Alexander menaça Maryse

Il lui tira la langue, les filles avec Jace étaient mortes de rire devant lui. Robert entra dans la cuisine pour voir son fils de 20 ans enceint en train de faire l'enfant en face de sa femme,

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Robert

\- Il y a que TON fils ne veut pas boire son lait grommela Maryse

\- Tu n'as qu'à boire au lieu de me forcer répliqua Alec en tirant a langue

\- Alexander, respecte ta mère gronda Robert

\- Elle est méchante avec moi, je ne veux plus te parler. Je te déteste s'écria Alec enfantin

\- Pour la peine tu n'auras pas ton bol de pêches, tu seras punis de sortie gronda Maryse

\- M'en fiche, je ne peux pas aller nulle part comme je suis enceinte rétorqua Alec

Maryse se pinça devant la véracité de son fils en sachant qu'il avait raison, elle se tourna vers son mari pour lui demander de l'aide par le regard.

\- Très bien Alexander, Jace sera punit aussi pour la peine décréta Robert

\- QUOI cria Jace

\- Et alors questionna Alec

\- Cela signifie que tu ne pourras pas avoir tes pêches aux sirops que tu lui demanderas d'aller te chercher expliqua Robert

Il écarquilla les yeux devant la punition de son père, il regarda son frère qui étai encore sous le choc d'être punir.

\- Mais…commença Alec

\- Ne me réponds pas, seulement si tu bois ton lait proposa Robert

Il fit une moue enfantine avant de tendre la main vers sa mère qui lui donna le verre de lait, il le but en grimaçant.

\- C'est bon, vous ne punissez pas Jace proposa Alec

\- Entendu, je ne punis pas Jace accorda Robert

Jace soupira de soulagement, ils allaient dormir tout les deux. Alec se blottit dans les bras de son frère qui massait son dos, Rui entra dans la pièce et s'installa derrière Alec. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, il se détendit avant de s'endormit.

\- Tu vas dormir avec nous questionna Jace

\- Non je vais dormir dans la chambre de Yuki comme ce soir elle va aller à son rendez-vous avec Raphaël répondit Rui

\- Je vois souffla Jace

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir dans la chambre de sa sœur pour dormir, le blond s'endormir en tenant son frère serré dans ses bras. Au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla ayant faim, il secoua Jace qui ronflait prés de lui.

\- Jace, réveille-toi demanda Alec

Il grommela dans son coin avant de se rendormir profondément, le noiraud soupira avant d'avoir une idée.

\- JACE, LE BEBE EST EN TRAIN D'ARRIVER cria Alec pour le faire réveiller

\- QUOI cria Jace en se réveillant brusquement

Il se leva avant de tomber par terre comme ses jambes s'étaient emmêlées dans les draps, il s'affola en courant dans tous les côtés.

\- Respire doucement, je suis là. Je vais aller voir maman s'affola Jace

Il sortit de la chambre alors qu'Alec compta mentalement dans sa tête, le blond revient avec les joues rouges.

\- Tu es bien réveillé maintenant ironisa Alec

\- Maryse m'a fait rappeler que tu n'étais qu'à ton septième mois rougit Jace

\- J'ai faim alors tu vas me chercher mes pêches et cornichons avec ma sauce piquante demanda Alec

\- D'accord souffla Jace

Il s'habilla et alla chercher la commission de son frère, il se rendit dans toutes les épiceries ouvertes avant de retourner dans la chambre de son frère. Ce dernier s'était endormit une main sur son ventre, il souffla avant de ranger ses achats dans le réfrigérateur. Le lendemain Luke se rendit dans l'institut pour voir Clary, il vit une recrue qui passa à tout vitesse pour se cogner contre le mur. Yuki sortit et le salua avant de prendre le col de la recrue pour le ramener dans la salle d'entraînement, il grimaça de douleur pour lui. Il marcha vers la salle des opérations quand il vit Alec se dandinant avec son gros ventre pour courir avec son bol de pêches et Jace derrière lui en train de le rattraper avec une assiette de nourriture.

\- ALEXANDER GEDEON LIGHTWOOD-BANE-ASHURA, REVIENS MANGER IMMEDIATEMENT hurla Jace

\- TA GUEULE, FOUS MOI LA PAIX SALE PARABATAÏ A LA NOIX. TU M'ETOUFFES cria Alec

\- TU ES ENCEINTE ALORS VIENS MANGER CET ASSIETTE AU LIEU DE TON BOL DE PÊCHE cria Jace

\- NON hurla Alec

Luke haussa les sourcils en les regardants se courir après, dans tout l'institut on les entendait. Isabelle qui sortait de l'atelier arriva vers lui,

\- Bonjour Luke salua Isabelle

\- Salut Izzy, c'est rythmé ici conclu Luke en montrant Alec et Jace qui se hurlaient dessus

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, ça peut prendre des heures avec eux. Jace est toujours sur le dos d'Alec depuis la grossesse, comme Magnus est partit faire des affaires au labyrinthe en spirale. C'est toujours comme ça entre eux deux raconta Isabelle

\- Et Maryse ne dit rien pour eux ne demanda Luke

\- Justement ça va être le moment gloussa Isabelle

Maryse arriva justement et cria sur Jace et Alec,

\- Ce n'est pas finis vous deux, on vous entend dans tous l'institut. Jace laisse Alec tranquille et Alec va manger le plat de Jace gronda Maryse

\- Mais maman…commença Alec en tentant de se défendre

\- Tu veux être punit demanda Maryse

Il bouda et jeta un regard noir vers son parabataï, il prit l'assiette et la mangea avant de la lui envoyer à la tête. L'assiette tomba par terre,

\- ALEXANDER gronda Maryse

Il tira la langue vers sa mère avant de partir dans sa chambre, elle soupira longuement en se pinçant le nez. Jace attendit un moment en se renfrognant dans son coin, Clary arriva et salua son beau-père.

\- Toi aussi tu es surpris par eux conclu Clary

\- Tu es habituée à ce que ton copain se comporte comme une maman poule rigola Luke

\- Tu rigole, j'attends qu'Alec termine d'accoucher pour que je récupère mon petit ami, à croire que Alec est son monde maintenant avec le bébé déclara Clary

Il vit le blond détaler comme un lapin avec l'inquiétude sur le visage,

\- Il va voir Alec tellement il est inquiet, je peux te dire qu'on a le droit à ça pendant un moment. Ils se disputent un moment puis on les voit collés comme des aimants. Heureusement que Rui est normale malgré qu'elle ressent les émotions d'Alec raconta Maryse

\- Au fait il est où Max questionna Luke

\- Il est avec Robert à Idris pour suivre ses études à l'académie, on le laisse pour le moment là-bas avec ce qu'il se passe avec Jonathan répondit Maryse

Il hocha la tête et ramena Clary avec lui chez lui. Alec était en train de marcher dans l'institut en s'ennuyant. Il ne pouvait pas faire les rapports ni les classements car ça lui donnait une envie subite de pleurer, il ne pouvait pas organiser de réunion obscur comme Magnus était au labyrinthe. Il soupira tristement au vu que son amant lui manquait énormément, il se rendit dans l'infirmerie pour voir Rui.

\- Je termine ça ensuite je t'emmène dans l'appartement proposa Rui en lisant ses pensés

\- Je t'adore sourit Alec

Elle remua les sourcils en rangeant ses médicaments après avoir soigné les chasseurs blessés, ils rentrèrent en survolant la ville. Le prince était essoufflé par le vol, sa jumelle l'aida à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

\- Vaux mieux que tu ne voles pas pendant un moment comme ça t'épuise, ton énergie est partagée avec celle de ton bébé expliqua Rui

Il hocha la tête et se laissa caresser les cheveux par elle, Jace débarqua paniqué dans l'appartement. Rui sourit moqueusement à son parabataï, elle resta un moment avec eux avant de se lever pour partir à l'institut après avoir reçu un message de Maryse. Alec se réveilla et se frotta les yeux,

\- Tu veux que j'aille faire couler un bain questionna Jace

Il répondit en hochant la tête, le blond alla couler un bain pour son frère. L'archer prit son bain, il se détendit les muscles avant de se relever de la baignoire. Il avait du mal à mettre son boxer gêné par son gros ventre, il soupira quand Jace toqua à la porte.

\- Ça va Alec s'inquiéta Jace en toquant à la porte

\- Je n'arrive pas à mettre mon caleçon répondit Alec

Il entra dans la salle de bain, il vit son visage gêné.

\- Comment tu faisais pour mettre ton boxer normalement demanda Jace

\- Je m'assis sur le lit pour le mettre d'habitude ou Magnus le faisait pour moi expliqua Alec

\- Je vais t'aider répondit Jace

Il prit le boxer et l'aida à le mettre en s'agenouillant devant lui, au même moment Magnus rentra dans l'appartement en sortant du portail. Il arqua un sourcil en allant dans la salle de bain les ayant entendus,

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, j'aidais simplement Alec paniqua Jace

Alec alla directement se refugier dans les bras de son mari qui fusilla son beau-frère.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre double rencart et la demande étrange d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	39. Chapter 38

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Ravie que ça t'ait rire avec les deux, d'ailleurs ça continue encore un peu dans ce chapitre **

**Maia 0067: Il faut dire que Jace se comporte comme un mère-poule avec Alec XD **

**Alec Barton: J'adore de rien dire sur le sujet XD Il faut encore plus de patiente allez tsunami dans ce chapitre XD **

**Lavigne 126: Double de tes idées dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu vas aimer. D'ailleurs dans le prochain chapitre tu vas à la fois m'aimer et aussi me détester heureusement que je vais me rattraper énormément XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma beta Salveyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 38, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 38**_

Alec était en train de fusiller son gros ventre, le bébé était en train de lui donner des coups de pieds. Il sortit mécontent, son mari vint l'embrasser sur ses lèvres d'un baiser chastement. Il caressa la grosse bosse ce qui le glousser en sentant le bébé donner des coups moins en moins fort, le noiraud refugia sa tête dans le cou de Magnus en respirant son odeur. Il lui caressa le dos en l'embrassant dans ses cheveux, ils entendirent un cri étranglé ce qui les fit rouler des yeux. Jace se tenait dans la cuisine en observant Alec de la tête aux pieds, il pâlit en voyant que celui-ci était pied-nu de nouveau. Il cria sur le sorcier pour faire apparaître des pantoufles, il l'obligea à s'asseoir dans le canapé pour qu'il se repose. Magnus ne disait rien en soutenant son beau-frère qui avait raison, Jace ramena un plateau de petit déjeuner ce qui le fit sourire. Il mangea normalement et lorgna sur le verre de lait, il croisa les bras et refusa de le boire. Les deux hommes soupiraient en sachant que c'était un caprice d'Alec, son amant s'assit prés de lui et l'embrassa dans le cou en lui proposant un marché qu'il accepta ce qui fît lever les yeux au blond. Alec but son lait avant d'attirer son mari vers lui en le serrant comme un doudou, Jace les laissa seul en sachant que les hormones de son frère allaient être de la partie. Alec avait entamé son huitième mois de grossesse, il était souvent épuisé et avait des douleurs lombaires et les jambes lourdes par la grossesse. Ses tétons étaient devenus sensible à cause les montées de lait, il avait été surpris de voir un matin un rond humide sur sa chemise. Rui fut épargnée par ce détail ce qui l'arrangea, malgré qu'elle avait la poitrine qui lui lançait. Jonathan continuait d'attaquer les instituts avec son armée de chasseurs obscurs, Camille attendait le moment propice pour passer à son plan. Elle eut vent de la grossesse d'Alec, bien sûr elle en parla avec Jonathan qui était étonné de la nouvelle. Il ne dit rien mais réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire, Maryse était en train de se masser le front en voyant les rapports de l'enclave. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, Isabelle entra avec Yuki.

\- Tu as l'air fatiguée maman constata Isabelle

\- C'est juste que j'avais besoin de terminer ses rapports pour l'enclave bailla Maryse

\- Il faut que tu ailles dormir, tu as passé la nuit sur ses rapports conseilla Yuki les bras croisés sur sa nuque

\- Je vais bien rassura Maryse en baillant de nouveau

Ses filles la regardèrent avec insistance, elle capitula à leur regard et se leva pour aller se reposer un peu.

\- Si il y a un souci appelez-moi déclara Maryse

\- On prend en charge l'institut rassura Isabelle

Elle s'endormit un peu pendant que ses filles et Jace prirent le contrôle de l'institut, Alec leur donna des conseils via Rui. Après s'être bien reposée, Maryse retourna dans le bureau directorial.

\- Alors demanda Maryse

\- Rien de nouveau à part que ma grand-mère va envoyer un émissaire pour évaluer l'institut décréta Jace

\- Un émissaire de l'enclave souffla Maryse

\- Juste pour évaluer l'institut rassura Isabelle

\- Et vous savez qui peut être cet émissaire questionna Maryse

Yuki haussa les épaules pour lui répondre, elle soupira en espérant qu'ils connaîtraient cette personne. Alec se dandinait dans l'institut le lendemain, Jace le suivit comme son ombre. Il rentra dans le bureau de sa mère qui classait les documents officiels pour l'enclave,

\- C'est vrai qu'un émissaire de l'enclave va venir ici demanda Alec en s'asseyant dans le canapé

\- Oui mais je ne sais pas c'est qui ? Espérons que cela sera quelqu'un que nous connaissons, parce que je ne crois pas qu'il va aimer que Yuki envoie les recrues à l'infirmerie malgré que leurs taux de réussite frôlent les 100 % souhaita Maryse

\- Les recrues que j'envoie vers elle, sont des têtes brûlés ou sont trop arrogant en croyant que les créatures obscur sont inférieur à eux sourit Alec

\- Franchement tu as raison de faire ça sourit Maryse

\- Je m'ennuie, est ce que tu as quelque chose pour nous proposa Alec

\- Disons qu'il n'y a rien pour le moment comme tu pleures devant les rapports souligna Maryse

Il bouda en croisant les bras sur son gros ventre, Jace rigola discrètement devant la bouderie de son frère. Il lui proposa de se promener au parc pour respirer un peu au lieu de rester à l'institut, il tenait son frère par le bras et s'assit sur un banc pour qu'il se repose un peu.

\- As-tu pensé à quelque prénom pour mon neveu demanda Jace

\- J'en ai quelques uns qui sont originaire de Sibéria, en plus il faut que ça commence par un A décréta Alec

\- Par un A, pourquoi interrogea Jace

\- C'est un signe de royauté à Sibéria en nommant le garçon en A, les filles doivent avoir un A dans leur prénom au moins expliqua Alec

\- Oh tu en as parlé avec Magnus signala Jace

\- Pas encore mais je pense qu'il a quelque noms en tête pour notre enfant sourit Alec en frottant son gros ventre

Jace l'embrassa sur le front avant d'entendre un cancanement ce qui le figea sur place, le noiraud se mordit les lèvres pour se retenir de rire. Le blond tourna la tête lentement pour voir une famille de canard qui traversait tranquille le parc,

\- Alec, allons nous en doucement sans nous faire remarquer par ses créatures démoniaques. Tant qu'ils n'ont pas encore remarqué que nous somme là chuchota Jace

Il hocha la tête et se leva doucement et suivit son frère qui gardait son épée séraphique à porter de main, il n'en pouvait plus et éclata de rire devant la peur ridicule de son parabataï. Rui qui avait vu la scène était en train de rouler par terre, elle s'essuya les larmes alors que Jace se renfrognait dans son coin en boudant. Le chasseur alla se reposer dans la chambre, Yuki arriva dans la salle des opérations et vit Jace en train de bouder ce qui lui fît hausser un sourcil. Rui lui expliqua dans oreille ce qui la fit marrer. Elle raconta à Isabelle et Clary qui arrivaient,

\- Où est Alec questionna Isabelle

\- Je m'en fiche où il est, je ne lui parlerai plus jamais. Il est un mauvais parabataï osé se moquer en disant que les canards sont innocents, il sait pourtant que les canards sont les créatures des enfers railla Jace

Les filles roulèrent des yeux devant sa peur ridicule, elles savaient aussi que le blond ne pouvait pas rester très loin de son frère enceinte toujours inquiet à son encontre. A peine dix minutes s'écoulaient que le blond fut inquiet pour Alec et se dirigea vers la chambre pour vérifier si lui et le bébé allaient bien. Le prince venait de se réveiller et était en train de d'essayer de se lever mais son gros ventre l'empêchait de bouger. De ce fait il était en plein milieu du lit les bras et les jambes écartés en forme d'étoile, Jace entra dans la chambre et le trouva dans cette position.

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Jace

\- Je n'arrive pas à me mettre debout avec mon gros ventre, on dirait que je suis devenu un éléphant de mers échoué sur une plage se dénigra Alec les larmes aux yeux

\- Mais non, tu es magnifique Alec. Regarde Magnus, il te dit tous les jours que tu es magnifique complimenta Jace en l'aidant à se lever

\- Oui mais il est mon mari sanglota Alec

\- Alec, Magnus embrasse le sol où tu marches. Il a toujours cette expression idiote en te regardant depuis que tu es enceinte, il te fait grimper au rideau presque tous les soirs tellement il est excité du bocal à chaque fois que tu te retrouve seul avec lui exposa Jace

Il essuya ses larmes en se rappelant les moments avec son mari, il réalisa que Jace avait raison et que Magnus était encore plus amoureux de lui depuis la grossesse.

\- Jace, je veux voir Magnus tout de suite déclara Alec

\- Entendu sourit Jace en l'aidant à se lever du lit

Il le ramena au loft, le sorcier fut surpris de les voir arriver de bonne heure. Il reçu une tornade brune dans ses bras, il leva les yeux vers son beau-frère qui lui mima hormone.

\- Je te laisse avec lui proposa Jace

\- D'accord accepta Magnus

Il s'en alla en le laissant seul dans l'appartement, il serra son amant dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire mon amour questionna Magnus

\- Restez dans tes bras répondit Alec en frottant sa tête contre son torse

\- D'accord allons nous câliner dans notre chambre proposa Magnus

Ils allèrent dans la chambre. Le lendemain n'ayant pas envie de partir à l'institut en voulant rester avec son mari, il regarda la télé quand il vit une licorne,

\- Magnus appela Alec en mangeant ses pêches avec la sauce piquante

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a sayang demanda Magnus

\- Je veux ça indiqua Alec en pointant une licorne

\- Tu veux une licorne s'étonna Magnus

\- J'en veux une pas une peluche mais un vrai pour le chevaucher déclara Alec

\- Chéri tu sais que les licornes n'existent pas déduit Magnus

\- J'en veux une sinon tu iras dormir sur le canapé pour une longue durée menaça Alec

\- Tu bluffes car tu ne peux pas vivre sans ma bite en toi, pas même cinq minutes rétorqua Magnus

Il se leva et lui tira la langue avant de partir dans la chambre en claquant la porte assez fort, il soupira longuement devant le caprice de son amant. Jace arriva cinq minutes plus tard avec Rui qui était en train de rouler des yeux tout en tenant la tête,

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais règle-le maintenant car il me file la migraine à te maudire soupira Rui en lisant les pensés de son jumeau

\- Que lui as-tu fait de désagréable fulmina Jace

\- Du calme blondi, ton frère voulait une licorne avoua Magnus

\- Ok articula Rui

\- T'es un sorcier alors crées en une pour lui, pour qu'il soit heureux commenta Jace

Il soupira et prit son téléphone pour appeler Catarina, celle-ci éclata de rire devant la demande de son ami à son mari. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était en train de manger son bol de mélange étrange, Jace s'avança vers lui.

\- Il y a une surprise pour toi dehors sourit Jace

Il cligna des yeux avant de sortir dehors pour aller voir, il mit une main sur son ventre et une autre derrière le bas de son dos. Alec écarquilla les yeux en voyant Magnus chevaucher une licorne ailée,

\- Voilà ta licorne mon amour déclara Magnus

Il sourit, s'approcha et caressa l'animal doucement, il prit la main de son amant qui l'aida à grimper sur le cheval. Ils s'envolèrent dans les airs ce qui fit rire Alec,

\- Je croyais que les licornes n'existaient pas, comment as tu fait demanda Alec

\- Je suis le grand sorcier de Brooklyn, rien ne me résiste se vanta Magnus

Il arquant un sourcil dont il soupira,

\- Catarina m'a aidé un peu à la réaliser expliqua Magnus

\- J'aime mieux ça sourit Alec

Ils chevauchaient parmi les nuages ce qui le fit rire, Magnus le tenait dans ses bras.

_Je vais t'offrir un monde__. __Aux mille et une splendeurs__. __Dis-moi, prince, n'as-tu jamais__. __Laissé parler ton cœur ? Je vais ouvrir tes yeux__. __Aux délices et aux merveilles__. __De ce voyage en plein ciel__. __Au pays du rêve bleu__. __Ce rêve bleu__. __C'est un nouveau monde en couleurs__. __Où personne ne nous dit__. __C'est interdit__. __De croire encore au bonheur _chanta Magnus en le tenant dans ses bras (1)

Le prince sourit timidement en posant la tête sur son torse devant son chant, il savait de quelle chanson il s'agissait ayant regardé le film avec lui. La licorne galopait dans les airs avant d'atterrir sur leur immeuble, la magie qui composait la licorne s'évanouit. Magnus portait Alec dans ses bras en l'embrassant,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils se rendirent dans leur chambre, il le fit s'allonger sur le lit. Il l'embrassa de nouveau et dévia ses lèvres dans son cou, il lui fit enlever son pull ample. Il mordit chaque parcelle de peau qu'il avait, il arriva vers son téton en le prenant en bouche. L'archer se cambra de plaisir et faillit jouir sur la stimulation de son téton, Magnus lui suçota en tirant légèrement dessus. Il ne s'attarda pas dessus en passant à son jumeau, il lui fit subir le même traitement. Il descendit vers son gros ventre en déposant des baisers-papillons dessus,

\- Je t'aime chuchota Magnus

Le directeur entendit le chuchotement ce qui le fit sourire, il embrassa de nouveau le ventre avant d'arriver vers l'érection de son mari. Il suçota le gland en écoutant le son mélodieux de la voix de son amant, il le prépara avec amour avant de revenir l'embrasser.

\- On prend ta position proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête en souriant, le sorcier s'appuya dos au montant du lit avant de le laisser le chevaucher en appuyant son dos contre son torse. Il caressa son torse en l'embrassant dans le cou tout en lui donnant des coups de reins, depuis la fin de septième mois ils adoptaient des positions pour faciliter le gros ventre d'Alec en faisant l'amour. Il frôla sa perle de plaisir ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, l'asiatique pinça ses tétons ce qui le fit se déverser sur les draps. Il donna quelques coups de reins avant de jouir en lui à son tour, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Il se retira lentement de lui en laissant le sperme s'écouler de son amant,

\- Tu veux encore de moi susurra Magnus

\- Je te veux pour l'éternité Magnus, je t'aime énormément déclara Alec

Il ferma les yeux face à cette confession, il sentit une caresse sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux sur ses yeux de chat.

\- Je veux que notre enfant hérite de tes magnifiques yeux de chat, ils sont si beaux souffla Alec

\- Je t'aime Alexander confessa Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois avant de faire l'amour de nouveau, ils passèrent la nuit à faire l'amour. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus était en train de faire sa potion, quand il entendit des mouvements dans sa chambre. Il claqua des doigts pour fermer les rideaux dans le salon, Raphaël se montra les mains dans les poches.

\- Mon petit Raphaël, comment vas-tu interrogea Magnus en se servant de l'alcool

\- Je vais très bien et toi demanda Raphaël en s'asseyant dans le canapé

\- Je vais très bien, j'ai hâte de voir mon bébé. Alors Yuki et toi comment vas l'un de mes petits couples préféré questionna Magnus en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil

Le vampire le regarda stoïque, le connaissant bien le sorcier comprit que si il avait été humain il aurait rougit.

\- A ce propos je t'invite Alec et toi pour un dîner demain soir invita Raphaël

\- Oh tu veux présenter ta petite amie à ton papa sourit Magnus

\- On peut dire ça soupira Raphaël

\- Je viendrai avec Alec, prévoir par contre un bol de pêche au sirop avec de la sauce piquante avec des cornichons s'il te plait prévient Magnus

\- Envie de femmes enceinte supposa Raphaël

Il hocha la tête, le lendemain soir ils se rendirent à l'hôtel Dumort pour le dîner. Raphaël vint les accueillir tous les deux,

\- Bonjour Magnus, bonjour Alec salua Raphaël

\- Où est Yuki demanda Alec ne voyant pas sa petite sœur

\- Elle va bientôt arrivée répondit Raphaël

Il les mit à l'aise dans le salon de sa chambre, Yuki rentra dans la pièce en grommelant légèrement. Elle était habillée d'une robe satinée, ses cheveux étaient relevés d'une queue de cheval haute. Elle portait des talons assez hauts,

\- Désolée du retard s'excusa Yuki

\- Est-ce que ça va s'inquiéta Alec

\- Ouais, tu sais très bien que Rui et Isabelle sont toujours derrière moi pour ses maudits vêtements grimaça Yuki en tirant sur sa robe

\- Moi je trouve que tu es belle ainsi complimenta Alec

\- Il a raison, tu es magnifique ce soir renchérit Raphaël en apportant les verres

Elle rougit légèrement et embrassa chastement son petit ami, ils passèrent à table ayant pris les apéritifs. Raphaël buvait son verre de sang alors que les trois autres mangeaient de la nourriture normale,

\- Eh bien ma petite Yuki, quelles sont tes intentions envers mon Raphaël interrogea Magnus amusé

\- Sérieusement Magnus gloussa Yuki

\- Bien sûr ton père nous a foutu une raclée pour vous deux alors je fais de même sourit Magnus

\- Très bien, j'aime Raphaël de tout mon cœur. Je veux l'épouser un jour mais pas maintenant car il faut que Rui se marie avant moi, je veux avoir des enfants avec lui déclara Yuki en l'embrassant sur la main

\- Tu veux avoir des enfants questionna Raphaël surpris

\- Oui, je souhaite porter tes enfants et ne me dit pas que c'est infaisable car chez nous à Sibéria les femmes des glaces peuvent tomber enceinte de n'importe quel partenaire, alors le fait que tu sois vampire ne me dérange pas du tout expliqua Yuki en le regardant

Raphaël tourna la tête un moment pour essuyer ses larmes de sang ému par les paroles de sa petite amie, l'autre couple était émus aussi ce qui fit pleurer Alec.

\- Vous méritez tout les deux d'être ensemble pleura Alec

\- Oh mon chéri souffla Magnus en invoquant un mouchoir

Il se moucha en essuyant son nez, ils discutèrent ensemble tranquillement tout le long du dîner. Magnus étant le père de cœur de Raphaël l'embarrassa en racontant des anecdotes de lui devant Yuki et Alec, le vampire resta stoïque ce qui signifiait qu'il rougissait devant les histoires.

\- C'est bon Magnus Dios soupira Raphaël

\- Laisse papa raconter à ta charmante petite amie tes bêtises rigola Magnus

Alec rigola avant de s'excuser pour aller aux toilettes, quand il revint Raphaël était seul dans le salon.

\- Où est ce qu'ils sont demanda Alec

\- Ils sont en train de discuter ensemble, d'ailleurs je voulais discuter avec toi décréta Raphaël

\- De Magnus déduit Alec

\- D'abord je dois te dire que j'ai cru que votre couple n'allait pas marcher, j'avais peur pour lui car il n'a pas eu la vie facile avec Camille. Il a fermé son cœur pour ne plus souffrir jusqu'à toi, tu es rentré dans sa vie et à accaparer son cœur. Plus tard j'ai appris que tu étais partit pour deux ans à Sibéria, j'ai cru que ce jour –là qu'il allait s'effondrer de désespoir mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu de sa part, tu lui avais promit de revenir. Tu es revenu pour de vrai et tu es sortit avec lui, j'avais de nouveau peur que tu lui brise son corazon. Mais j'ai compris que votre relation était très sérieux quand j'ai vu qu'il t'a demandé en mariage, maintenant vous allez avoir un enfant. Je suis content que tu sois dans sa vie en le voyant aussi heureux que je ne l'ai jamais vu, malgré ça je te jure que si tu lui fais du mal. Que tu sois le frère de Yuki ou pas je viendrai te vider le sang et m'assurer que tu ne te transforme pas en vampire menaça Raphaël

\- Je comprends maintenant à mon tour concernant Yuki, elle est ma petite sœur. Même si je sais qu'elle peut t'exploser la tête rien qu'avec son pouvoir mais je tiens à son bonheur, elle est amoureuse de toi alors ne joue pas avec son cœur. Quand une femme des glaces tombe amoureuse c'est pour la vie, si tu lui brises le cœur elle mourra alors moi je te tuerai menaça Alec

Ils se serraient la main comme pour sceller un accord entre eux de faire le bonheur de leur partenaire respectif, ils entendirent des rires provenir de Magnus et de Yuki. Plus tard le couple s'en alla, Yuki vint prés de son petit ami en l'embrassant amoureusement.

\- Mon frère ne t'a pas trop menacé j'espère sourit Yuki

\- Comment tu le sais interrogea Raphaël

\- Je vous ai entendu en discutant, tant que tu fais mon bonheur alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire déclara Yuki

Il lui prit la main en lui faisant un baisemain,

\- Je vous promets devant Lui que je ferai ton bonheur et que je t'épouserai un jour promit Raphaël

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément en scellant leur promesse de futur, pendant ce temps Magnus et Alec rentrèrent dans le loft. Le noiraud alla s'allonger sur le lit en frottant son gros ventre, il leva la tête en voyant son amant en train de retirer ses vêtements lentement. Il commença à baver littéralement en le voyant, le sorcier se tourna vers lui et vit le désir profond dans ses yeux.

\- Tu t'excites en me voyant en train de me déshabiller gloussa Magnus

\- Tu me fais un strip-tease et je te laisse me prendre sur la table de réunion de l'enclave proposa Alec

La proposition ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, Magnus commença à se déhancher lentement sur une musique imaginaire. Il déboutonna sa chemise lentement avant de la jeter à son mari qui riait, il monta sur le lit et dansa sur le lit en s'agenouillant sur ses jambes. Il lui prit les mains pour le faire caresses ses pectoraux, il effleura les lèvres de son amant avant de recommencer à danser lentement. Il caressa ses jambes avant de remonter vers sa ceinture pour la déboucler et la jeter sur le côté, il bougea ses hanches encore une fois avant d'enlever son pantalon pour se révéler en boxer. Alec se mordit les lèvres et lui intima de venir vers lui, il gloussa et monta sur le lit en l'embrassa amoureusement. Il le fit s'allonger en le surplombant, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et le fit enlever sa chemise en la déboutonnant. Il mordilla sa peau avant de titiller ses tétons ce qui le fit crier de plaisir en le faisant se cambré. Magnus fit descendre ses lèvres vers son ventre et fit plusieurs baisers-papillons en le vénérant, il prit son gland en bouche et le lécha tout le long. Il mordilla la veine ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir, il s'abaissa vers ses testicules et les suçota en jouant avec elles. Il glissa son doigt en lui et l'embrassa, il bougea ses doigts en lui. Il griffa sa prostate ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir, il retira ses doigts et l'embrassa. Il s'allongea prés de lui et le pénétra par derrière en restant sur le côté, il bougea ses hanches en lui ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir, son mari embrassa son cou en lui faisant un suçon assez voyant. Il passa son pouce sur le téton sensible, il tressauta de plaisir en se cambrant ce qui poussa ses fesses encore plus pour le pénétrer. L'asiatique poursuivit ses coups de reins en lui, l'archer se mit à jouir sur les draps dans un cri de jouissance. Son amant vint quelques minutes après quelques coups de reins, il l'embrassa dans la nuque avant se lever légèrement pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

\- Je t'aime mon prince confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi mon prince répondit Alec

Il sentit un coup de pied ce qui les fit rire tous les deux, ils se penchèrent vers le gros ventre.

\- Nous t'aimons aussi petit pois déclara Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement et apprécièrent les coups de pieds du bébé ensemble, Alec caressa la main de son mari.

\- As-tu réfléchir aux prénoms de notre enfant demanda Alec en le regardant

\- Eh bien j'ai réfléchir à certains noms, si nous avons une fille je veux l'appeler Ria et un garçon Akio proposa Magnus

\- Des jolis noms, pour ma part si c'est une fille Arya et un garçon Allen répondit Alec

\- Ils sont très beaux mon chéri, vraiment merveilleux sourit Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue

Il se retourna vers lui pour lui face malgré la distance par rapport à son gros ventre, ils sourirent et le sorcier passa son pouce sur son ventre.

\- J'ai hâte qu'il ou elle soit né pour le porter dans mes bras, mon bébé, notre enfant le fruit de notre amour à tous les deux rêva Magnus

* * *

**1: Ce rêve bleu d'Aladdin **

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'attaque de Camille et un démon supérieur dépassé. Bisous glacées. **


	40. Chapter 39

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Je te laisse rire à celui-ci que tu vas apprécier et bonne appétit XD**

**Maia 0067: Fou rire garantie dans ce chapitre **

**Alec Barton: "Hachi était en train de réfléchie un moyen pou bousiller l'ordinateur de Satan" une batte de baseballe est trop voyant ah je ne sais pas comment le fais bousiller tu as une idée XD au fait fou rire garantie avec Alec **

**Lavigne 26: Tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner en me donnant des idées assez chaud, allez tu vas m'aimer et me détester dans ce chapitre. Chapitre 42 très brûlante que j'ai écrit avec tes idées XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 39, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 39**_

Alec grimaça en se réveillant encore épuisé, le bébé était en train de lui donner des coups de pieds ce qui l'empêchait de dormir. Il frotta un peu son ventre avant d'essayer de trouver une position pour dormir, quand il la trouva il eut envie de pisser ce qui le fit soupirer. Il se leva pour soulager sa vessie, Magnus entra dans la chambre et le vit épuisé. Il s'allongea en mettant le coussin de grossesse prés de lui, il s'endormit en profitant que son enfant ne lui donne pas des coups de pieds. Jace entra en silence dans la pièce et le vit endormir, il haussa la tête envers son beau-frère avant de partir silencieusement. Il se rendit à l'institut et vit un chasseur se faire cogner contre le mur, Yuki sortit avec un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres avec son sabre sur l'épaule. Il ne chercha pas plus loin la raison, il alla dans le bureau de Maryse qui était en réunion avec l'émissaire de l'enclave d'après Yuki. Il toqua à la porte pour voir Aldertree debout devant lui, il regarda sa mère qui lui fit signe qu'elle allait tout lui expliquer. Après le départ d'Aldertree pour évaluer l'institut, elle lui dit que l'ancien directeur avait été gracié de sa peine par certains membres du conseil ce qui ne plu pas du tout à Jace qui était inquiet pour Alec. Ce dernier venait d'entamer son dernier mois avant son accouchement, il était souvent épuisé par les douleurs lombaires et n'arrivait pas la plupart du temps à trouver une position pour dormir. Magnus ou Jace le soulagea en massant son dos ou ses jambes, Rui était irritable dû à son lien avec Alec. Catarina avait commencé à entraîner Alec pour la préparation de l'accouchement, elle lui avait fait voir les vidéos d'accouchements pour le préparer psychologiquement. Si Alec et Magnus étaient prêts pour l'accouchement ce n'est pas le cas de Jace qui s'était évanouis lorsqu'il avait visionné les vidéos avec son frère, Yuki et Isabelle s'étaient moquées de lui ce qui le fit se renfrogner et il ne leur avait pas adressé la parole pendant plusieurs jours. Clary avait été amusée par la situation avant de plaisanter avec son petit ami sur le fait d'avoir un bébé ensemble, bien sûr il avait refusé sur le coup mais Imogène avait commencé à lui lancer des insinuations en voyant le gros ventre d'Alec sur le fait qu'elle voulait avoir des arrières petits-enfants. Isabelle fusilla Aldertree qui marchait dans l'institut comme si il lui appartenait,

\- Très chère Isabelle Lightwood, pourriez-vous me dire où est votre frère Alec questionna Aldertree

\- Il est occupé en ce moment de tout façon il ne peut pas vous rencontrer répondit Isabelle

Une recrue passa dans la salle des opérations en se cognant contre le mur, Yuki ressortit pour venir le prendre par le col et le ramener dans la salle d'entraînement. L'émissaire avait les yeux écarquillés,

\- Les taux de réussite chez les recrues à New-York sont excellent grâce à Yuki qui les entraîne à se défendre contre un démon sans se blesser se vanta Isabelle

\- A mon avis son entraînement est un peu violent constata Aldertree

Elle claqua la langue agacée par lui, Rui sortit de l'infirmerie en baillant ayant été de garde toute la nuit pour vérifier les blessés. Elle vit Aldertree présent et haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers sa chambre,

\- Bonjour princesse Ruika salua Aldertree

\- Hum bonjour bailla Rui

\- Encore Alec déduit Isabelle

\- Un peu mais même temps j'étais de garde hier soir, je vais aller me coucher et tu pourrais dire à Yuki de ne pas faire du zèle avec les recrues parce que je vais aller me reposer et non aller réparer ses dégâts déclara Rui

\- Ok répondit Alec

Aldertree était vexé de voir que la princesse s'en fichait de lui, il essaya de trouver un moyen pour qu'elle le remarque avant de lui faire payer de sa trahison envers lui. Yuki sortait de la salle d'entraînement en s'étirant le bras,

\- Rui t'a dit d'éviter de faire du zèle gloussa Isabelle

\- Ouais, j'arrête aussi en plus j'ai envie de m'entraîner car ça fait un moment que je ne me suis pas entraîner, je crois que je vais aller faire un petit tour à Sibéria avant de rentrer pensa Yuki

Elle haussa la tête en la regardant, la princesse fit craquer sa tête avant de mettre son sabre sur son épaule en faisant bouger sa poitrine. Tous les hommes de l'institut mattaient sa poitrine opulente, elle sourit avant de sortir dehors pour partir à Sibéria. Alec était allongé dans le canapé avec son gros ventre en le frottant, il souffla en sentant son bébé bouger comme s'il s'étirait dans son ventre.

\- Tu étais en train de dormir mon chéri roucoula Alec

Clary sortit de la chambre du bébé avec de la peinture dans les cheveux, elle avait un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Je crois que j'ai finis la chambre du bébé sourit Clary

\- C'est super se réjouit Alec

Plus tard les filles et Magnus organisèrent une fête prénatale pour Alec, celui-ci était heureux de la fête. Ses parents étaient présents, Luke et Jocelyn avec Raphaël et Maia ainsi que Catarina et Madzie. Ils avaient apportés des cadeaux pour le bébé, le sorcier était en train de parler avec Maia quand la sonnette d'entrée sonna. Il alla ouvrir et trouva plusieurs cadeaux avec de la poussière de fées, il revient avec les cadeaux sur lesquels était écrit un mot.

\- De qui cela vient-il questionna Isabelle

\- C'est la reine des fées qui nous les envoie, en souhaitant au nouvel héritier de Sibéria une longue vie remplie de bonheur et d'amour lisait Magnus

Alec sourit en frottant son gros ventre, Yuki attrapa les cadeaux car il était l'heure pour le couple de les ouvrir. Elle les mit sur les genoux de son frère,

\- Ça c'est de ma part avec Raphaël déclara Yuki

Le couple l'ouvrit et vit des mobiles ce qui les fit sourire, les mobiles avaient des animaux en peluche. Isabelle et Simon leur offrirent des jeux constructions à l'effigie de Stars Wars,

\- Qui est-ce? demanda Alec en voyant la princesse Leila

\- Tu ne connais pas c'est la princesse Leila s'exclama Simon

Il commença à déblatérer sur son film favori avant de se faire stopper par Raphaël qui le menaça de son pieu en grommelant de la fermer, Maryse et Robert leur offrirent un vieux coffret. Le prince ouvrit le coffret et trouva des body assez vieux avec des grenouillères et des bonnets de bébés, il observa ses parents curieusement.

\- Ce sont des vêtements de quand tu étais bébé, nous les avons gardé pour ce jour où tu aurais des enfants sourit Maryse

\- Oh maman c'est…sanglota Alec

Elle prit son fils dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front, Jace prit Rui dans ses bras qui sanglotait en même temps suite à ses émotions. Elle renifla en essuyant ses larmes et offrit son cadeau,

\- C'est de ma part et celle de Byakuya il vous envoi ses félicitations et ses vœux pour le bébé, déclara Rui

Magnus les offrit et trouva une boîte à musique avec laissait des flocons de neige, son jumeau la regarda et elle hocha la tête en lisant ses pensées. Luke et Jocelyn offrirent des pyjamas en forme d'animaux, Jace lorgnait avec horreur sur l'un des vêtements qui était à l'effigie de Canard.

\- Jurez-moi que vous n'allez pas mettre ceci sur mon neveu s'horrifia Jace

\- Si seulement tu promets de ne pas créer de problème et d'écouter ton parabataï décréta Magnus avec un sourire menaçant

Maia donna des peluches à l'effigie de loup ce qui enchanta Alec qui les adorais, ce fut le tour de Clary et de Jace. La rousse avait son cadeau et roula des yeux en observant celui de son petit ami,

\- J'ai préféré acheter mon propre cadeau car je ne cautionne pas celui de Jace informa Clary

\- Je crois deviner ce que c'est pour Jace soupira Alec

Il ouvrit et vit des jouets de peinture pour bébé, le blond sourit triomphant avec son cadeau. Il le donna, le sorcier roula des yeux devant son air idiot.

\- C'est sérieusement Jace, des armes et une veste en cuir pour bébé déclara Alec

\- Quoi ? Mon neveu sera cool si il saura tuer un démon en couche-culotte rêva Jace

Magnus se tourna vers ses beaux-parents,

\- Vous ne savez pas par hasard si il s'est cogné un peu trop fort quand il était plus jeune en perdant sa matière grise demanda Magnus

\- Hé s'indigna Jace

\- Magnus souffla Alec amusé

Madzie s'avança avec un gros ours en peluche dans les mains qui était trop grands pour elle, Catarina l'aida en la mettant sur les genoux de Magnus qui sourit en voyant la peluche.

\- Ça c'est un nounours rigola Magnus

Ils rigolèrent, Alec embrassa la petite fille très forte sur la joue en la serrant dans ses bras, plus tard ils restèrent seul dans le salon. Magnus l'embrassa dans les cheveux avant de le faire se lever,

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi sourit Magnus

\- Tu parles de la chambre du bébé où tu m'as interdit de rentrer gloussa Alec

Ils allèrent dans la chambre du bébé, il lui couvrit les yeux avant de la lui montrer. Il haleta de surprise en la regardant, il y avait un berceau avec une table à langer. Sur l'étagère les chaussons de bébés qu'il avait acheté, un fauteuil à bascule pour allaitement. La chambre était décorée de flocons de neige avec le paysage d'Idris, le sorcier fit un mouvement de main pour faire changer de décor en éteignant les lumières. Le paysage montrait maintenant les plaines et le palais de Sibéria, Alec eut les larmes aux yeux en le voyant et alla dans les bras de son mari.

\- Je t'aime tellement, j'adore la chambre de notre enfant renifla Alec

\- Je suis ravi que tu aime la chambre sourit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Camille entra dans le bureau directorial pour trouver Jonathan assis dans la chaise en train de jouer avec sa stèle.

\- Quand est ce que tu vas passer l'action parce que je suis prête proposa Camille

\- Patience, j'attends que cet imbécile de prince mette au monde son enfant pour que je puisse enlever ma princesse Ruika décréta Jonathan

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu dois attendre questionna Camille

\- Car Rui et Alec sont jumeaux, non seulement ça mais ils ressentent les émotions et les pensées l'un de l'autre. Si l'un est blessé alors l'autre le saura blessé aussi, en clair si Alec est en train d'accoucher alors Rui ressentira sa douleur expliqua Jonathan

\- Ensuite tu passeras à l'attaque conclu Camille avec un sourire

Il ne répondit pas en souriant sardonique ce qui agaça la blonde, elle tapa sur la table. Il tourna la tête paresseusement vers elle.

\- Je vais attendre que leur lien soit affaiblit peu après la naissance de l'enfant, Alec devra se remettre de l'accouchement en puisant inconsciemment ses forces dans le lien de sa jumelle. Je passerai à l'action à ce moment-là en prenant ma promise sourit Jonathan

\- Tu ne vas pas capturer sa progéniture demanda Camille

\- Pourquoi est ce que je m'embêterai avec son mioche sous les bras, à ce stade il sera chiant à moins que tu veuilles t'en occuper proposa Jonathan

\- Je ne me suis jamais occupé des propres créatures que j'ai transformé alors de là à m'occuper d'un mioche, ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer les mères poules ricana Camile sarcastique

Il sourit sournoisement en la regardant, elle tourna les talons pour sortir du bureau. Elle alla dans un endroit discret, elle attendit un bon moment quand un homme s'avança vers elle.

\- Tu es en retard signa Camille

\- Il fallait que je fasse diversion pour venir te voir décréta l'homme dans l'ombre

Il révéla son visage qui était Aldertree,

\- As-tu bien prévu l'attaque comme je te l'ai conseillé interrogea Camille

\- Oui, bientôt Lightwood perdra son abomination déclara Aldertree

\- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, Magnus souffrira encore plus jusqu'à sa longue vie de la perte de cet enfant qu'ils ont tant attendu ricana Camille

Les deux sourirent de leur plan, Aldertree avait fait libérer discrètement la blonde en faisant croire au conseil qu'il était toujours du côté de la justice en tentant de l'empêcher de s'échapper. L'enclave l'avait cru et gracié de sa peine, il avait sauté sur l'occasion pour se rendre à New-York pour se faire passer pour quelqu'un qui regrettait ses actions passé. Alec était dans le loft en voulant y rester au lieu d'aller à l'institut, en même temps il voulait éviter Aldertree en refusant croiser son regard sur son gros ventre. Jace était resté avec lui en râlant de voir des tas de paillettes sur ses vêtements à chaque fois qu'il rentrait à l'institut,

\- Ton mec à un sérieux problème au sujet des paillettes railla Jace

\- Je ne trouve pas qu'il ait un problème avec ça commenta Alec

Il le regarda profondément avant de grimacer ayant une scène dans sa tête, il secoua la tête avec horreur.

\- C'est que tu es en train de penser c'est déjà fait sourit Alec en frottant son ventre

\- Ah ne dis rien grimaça Jace en bouchant les oreilles

Le noiraud éclata de rire avant d'haleter en sentant une contraction, Jace le ressentit aussi en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Oh mon dieu Alec, c'est une contraction réalisa Jace les yeux écarquillés

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire que ça allait qu'il sautait sur ses pieds pour prendre son téléphone et appeler Catarina.

\- Catarina, viens vite Alec est en train d'accoucher et il a eu une contraction…je m'en fiche de ton patient…Alec est plus urgent…n'importe quoi…non…transforme-moi en crapaud si tu veux mais ramène ta fraise immédiatement paniqua Jace

Il appela Magnus en courant partout, l'asiatique débarqua en panique par le portail et accouru près de son mari en touchant le gros ventre.

\- De combien est la fréquence de tes contractions questionna Magnus

\- J'ai eu juste une petite contraction et Jace a paniqué pour rien rassura Alec

\- Pour rien imagine que tu ai perdu les eaux décréta Jace

Catarina arriva dix minutes plus tard le visage assez furieux, elle fusilla le blond et examina Alec en appuyant sur certaines zones de son corps.

\- Ce n'est rien pour le moment, son corps est en train de le préparer pour l'accouchement c'est pour ça que les contractions sont bénignes expliqua Catarina

\- Alors tout va bien avec le bébé s'inquiéta Jace

\- Oui, tout va merveilleusement bien pour le bébé et Alec, je jurai parfois que tu as l'impression que c'est toi le père. Bon bref la prochaine fois que tu m'appelles à mon travail pour une chose futile je te jure que je te transforme en canard pendant trois semaines menaça Catarina d'un air menaçant

\- Oui madame s'effraya Jace

\- Bien déclara Catarina en faisant un portail

Le blond était encore effrayé par la menace de Catarina alors que Magnus était mort de rire, Alec leva les yeux pendant un moment. Plusieurs semaines plus tard l'archer avait de petites contractions qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus au fils des jours qui passaient signe que la date de l'accouchement avançait à grands pas, Rui ressentait également les contractions de son frère. Un soir Magnus se rendit au labyrinthe en spirale pour aider un ami, il ne voulait pas laisser son amant seul dans cet état.

\- Vas-y Magnus, c'est ton ami. Nous allons bien tout les deux rassura Alec en caressant son gros ventre

\- D'accord, j'y vais mais si les choses se passent mal tu m'appelles tout de suite. De toutes façons Jace et les autres viendront rapidement pour te tenir compagnie commenta Magnus

Ils entendirent un grognement d'orage, le sorcier était inquiet encore plus alors que le noiraud lui caressait la joue.

\- Vas y et si il y a un problème Rui le sentira à travers mes yeux rassura Alec

\- Je m'en vais mon amour, et toi mon petit pois prends soin de papa pour moi d'accord. Je t'aime petit pois confessa Magnus à le gros ventre

Alec sourit amoureusement en le voyant parler à leur enfant, il se releva de sa position et l'embrassa tendrement. Il fit un portail et s'introduit à l'intérieur, Alec sentit une contraction le prendre soudainement ce qui lui coupa le souffle.

\- Mon chéri, j'espère que tu ne vas pas sortir maintenant au moment où ton père est partit déclara Alec en frottant son ventre rond

Au même moment Aldertree exposa son plan à un petit groupe de chasseurs qui étaient auparavant des membres du cercle,

\- Au sujet de sa fratrie demanda l'une des hommes

\- Je les enverrai assez loin pour ne pas qu'ils le rejoignent essentiellement son parabataï et sa jumelle répondit Aldertree

Ils se faufilèrent dans l'appartement, l'archer frotta son ventre en sentant une contraction. Depuis une heure après le départ de Magnus, ses contractions se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Il souffla doucement en se rappelant de ses préparations d'accouchement, il prit le ballon de grossesse et sauta dessus. Jace et Rui au même moment sentaient les contractions d'Alec via leurs liens,

\- Les contractions se rapprochent de plus en plus constata Rui en frottant son bas du dos

\- Tu crois qu'il a perdu les eaux questionna Isabelle inquiète

Elle ferma les yeux en voyant à travers le regard de son frère, elle secoua la tête.

\- Pour le moment non alors tout va bien rassura Rui

\- Fais chier, ce connard d'Aldertree qui nous envoie pile au moment où Alec a besoin de nous cracha Jace en donnant un coup de poing au mur

Rui et Alec ressentirent sa douleur à travers leur main,

\- Jace, il a besoin de se détendre et non d'avoir d'autre douleur inutile gronda Rui en frottant sa main

\- Désolé s'excusa Jace

Alec souffla doucement quand il entendit la sonnette d'entrée, il se leva avec difficulté dû à son gros ventre et les douleurs des contractions. Il ouvrit la porte avant de reculer en voyant les anciens membres du cercle,

\- Eh bien les protections de ton cher démon sont faible quand il n'est pas là ricana le chef

Il laissa par ses yeux sa sœur voir devant lui ce que la fit paniquer, elle s'envola avec Jace dans ses bras. Il les repoussa avec son pouvoir des glaces, il fut vite épuisé par les contractions.

\- On dirait que le grand prince des glaces est affaibli par son bâtard, ne t'en fais pas on va te le retirer sans anesthésie déclara le comparse du chef

\- Pas mon bébé, arrière l'enclave va vous le faire payer ainsi que beaucoup de personne menaça Alec

\- Qui donc ? A part ta famille qui est assez loin pour te venir en aide, ton mari démon est absent alors tu vas mourir seul se moqua un autre membre

\- Avec ton demi-démon renchérit le chasseur

Alec recula en sueur par les contractions que se rapprochaient, il était assis par terre en essayant de reculer en arrière avec une main protectrice sur son ventre qui s'illuminait doucement sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Un chasseur était sur le point de planter un arme dans son ventre quand une boule de feu cramoisi le fit brûler vivant, les autres se firent brûler vifs à leur tours par des boules de feux. Le prince souffla avant de tourner la tête pour voir son sauveur, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Asmodée dans le loft.

\- Du calme, je ne suis pas ici pour te nuire à toi ou à mon petit-fils. En plus c'est lui qui m'a fait venir ici en m'attirant raconta Asmodée en s'agenouillant par terre prés de lui

\- Merci remercia Alec essoufflé

Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant une fuite entre ses jambes, une flaque d'eau se répandit par terre. Asmodée écarquilla les yeux en voyant la flaque d'eau,

\- Tu as perdu les eaux remarqua Asmodée

\- Non…Magnus…n'est…pas…bébé…sortit s'affola Alec en serrant son ventre rond

\- Essaye de te calmer, je lui envoie un message de feu en urgence et je vais t'aider rassura Asmodée en claquant des doigts

Il l'aida à se lever et l'emmena dans le canapé en voyant que son gendre ne tiendrai pas jusqu'à la chambre, il lui fit enlever son pantalon et se mit entre ses jambes.

\- Tu vas pousser de toutes forces proposa Asmodée

Il poussa de toutes ses forces, il respira longuement pour reprendre ses forces.

\- Vas y continue encouragea Asmodée

\- FERMER VOTRE PUTAIN GUEULE, JE VEUX QUE MON MARI SOIT AVEC MOI PAS VOUS cria Alec sous la douleur

\- Il va arriver alors pousse décréta Asmodée

Il cria de douleur, Asmodée vit la tête du bébé arriver. Magnus arriva par portail rapidement et fut étonné de voir son père entre les jambes de son mari,

\- Te voilà enfin, viens soutenir ton mari. Ton fils est en train de venir au monde gronda Asmodée

Il bougea et alla prés de son mari en l'embrassant sur le front pour le rassurer, il l'encouragea doucement.

\- MAGNUS JE TE DETESTE ESPECE DE SALE ENCULER, JE NE VEUX PLUS DE TA BITE DANS MON CUL. C'EST DECIDER JE DEMANDE LE DIVORCE RETOURNE AVEC TON PERE, JE VOUS LE LAISSE cria Alec en poussant

\- Encore un peu vas y encouragea Asmodée

\- FERMER VOTRE PUTAIN DE GUEULE, PRINCES DES ENFERS DE MON CUL insulta Alec

Le démon vérifia la tête du bébé avant de le prendre dans ses bras en tâchant son costume, le bébé se mit à pleurer très fort ce qui fit pleurer ses parents.

\- Magnus pleura Alec

\- Tu as réussit mon amour renifla Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Asmodée sourit en regardant son petit enfant pleurant dans ses bras avant de le tendre à son gendre et son fils, ils pleuraient de nouveau quand Alec ressentit une autre contraction.

\- Par Lucifer lui-même il y a une autre tête qui vient dire bonjour s'étrangla Asmodée de surprise

\- PUTAIN DE MERDE FAIS MOIS ACCOUCHER AU LIEU DE REGARDER MON TROU DU CUL ENCULER DE BEAU-PERE DE MERDEUX, LE FILS ET LE PERE SONT DES VRAIS CRETINS cria Alec de douleur

Magnus invoqua un berceau vite-fait pour mettre son premier-né, il retourna auprès de son amant.

\- JE VAIS VOUS CONGELER POUR TOUJOURS BANDE DE CONNARDS hurla Alec

\- Encore un peu encouragea Asmodée

\- VIENS PRENDRE MA PLACE ENFOIRE cria Alec en poussant

Il récupéra le bébé qui pleura très fort, Alec accoucha une dernière fois en mettant son troisième enfant au monde. Il était épuisé et à demi allongé sur Magnus qui pleurait de bonheur, Asmodée berça son troisième petit enfant dans ses bras. Jace et la fratrie entrèrent en fracas dans l'appartement et vit les bébés dans le berceau avec Asmodée portant l'un d'eux dans les bras alors qu'Alec était épuisé dans les bras de Magnus dans le canapé, Rui se précipita avec douleur sur son jumeau. Elle l'examina de toutes blessure,

\- Tu arrive trop tard pour soigner ses blessures car je l'ai déjà fait informa Asmodée

\- Nous allons les laver et les mettre propre proposa Isabelle encore ému de voir les bébés

Asmodée donna le bébé à Yuki pendant que les autres prirent les autres bébés, à peine qu'il donna le bébé qu'il s'évanouit par terre.

\- PAPA s'inquiéta Magnus en se précipitant vers son père

Pour la première fois de leurs existence ils voyaient un prince des enfers s'évanouir à la suite de la naissance de ses petits-enfants, les filles s'occupèrent des bébés et aidèrent Alec à se redresser pour qu'il puisse prendre ses enfants.

\- Alors les noms, demanda Jace

\- Nous ne savons pas le sexe du bébé souligna Alec

\- Tu as deux garçons et une fille révéla Rui

Il regarda Magnus dans les yeux et lui hochait la tête,

\- Notre premièr né s'appelle Allen Jace Lightwood-Bane présenta Alec

\- Notre deuxième fils s'appelle Akio Maxwell Lightwood-Bane présenta Magnus

\- Et enfin notre fille Rukya Isabelle Lightwood-Bane compléta Alec

Les filles fondirent devant les noms alors que Jace fit le paon étant le parrain de son neveu, il eut les larmes aux yeux en portant ses neveux dans ses bras. Les filles étaient complètement en extase devant Rukya, Asmodée se réveilla entre-temps de son évanouissement. Il passa une main sur son visage avant de se rendre dans le salon pour voir ses petits-fils et sa petite-fille, le sorcier vit son père et le présenta à ses petits-enfants en le remerciant de son aide.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les folies des grands-parents et le baptême des enfants. Bisous glacées. **


	41. Chapter 40

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Heureusement qu'Asmodée était là pour sauver la situation et accoucher Alec malgré l'émotion XD **

**LolliOta : ne t'en fais pas j'ai quelques idées pour Camille une punition très chaud et très frustrant pour elle XD ravie que ça t'a plus**

**Alec Barton: Combien il faut que je te dise de ne pas manger devant mes chapitres surtout si c'est tordant bon n'empêche que ça continue dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: J'adore l'idée que tu m'as donné alors je te laisse rire pour ce chapitre qui va continuer un peu dans l'autre avec Maryse. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta ****Salvarreyandrea**** !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 40, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 40**_

Alec se réveilla en sentant son corps en compote, il passa sa main sur son ventre pour sentir son bébé quand il le vit plat. Il repensa alors à tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, il sourit en essayant de se redresser. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche pour voir un berceau contenant trois bébés qui dormaient paisiblement, il sourit de joie. Il pensa qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que son beau-père un démon supérieur l'aiderait à accoucher, il lâcha un petit rire en pensant à son évanouissement après l'accouchement. D'après Rui qui l'avait examiné c'était les émotions trop fortes qui l'avait assommé, Magnus s'appuya sur l'embrasure de la porte pour regarder sa famille. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait eu des enfants avec l'homme qui l'aime en plus de l'aimer en retour, il pénétra dans leur chambre et Alec tourna la tête. Il s'assit sur le lit prés de lui et l'embrassa amoureusement, il se blottit dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux quand Akio couina doucement avant de se mettre à sangloter, ils sourirent en regardant le berceau. Le sorcier se leva pour aller le prendre dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front, il le ramena sur le lit avec Alec. Il le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant aussi, il le nourrit au sein. Le nouveau-né téta le téton de son père ce qui le fit soulaga de la tension dû à la montée de lait, il se pencha vers son mari qui le retenait. Asmodée avait embrassé ses petits-enfants avant de partir de son côté en menaçant toutes personnes qui se trouvaient sur les lieux à part son fils et son gendre de les tuer si ils parlaient de son évanouissement, ils avaient promis de ne rien dire avant de le voir partir par portail. Jace qui était inquiet en sentant sa douleur durant son accouchement le prit dans ses bras en le serrant fort, Alec le serra fort en le rassurant. Après ça il prit sa nièce dans ses bras en l'embrassant, il fit un sourire béat en l'observant. Akio ressemblait à Alec en miniature alors qu'Allen ressemblait à Magnus, Rukya était un mélange des deux. Les jumeaux avaient hérités des yeux de chats dorés de leur père et leur grand-père alors que Rukya hérita d'un mélange en arborant des yeux de chats rouges, Alec contempla sa fille qui avait les yeux ouverts.

\- Elle est tellement belle notre fille sourit Alec

\- Oui, une vraie petite fleur sourit Magnus

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous avons créé ses trois merveilles décréta Alec

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe,

\- Il faut préparer les enfants pour les présenter à tes parents, heureusement que nous avons dit à tous le monde de ne rien dire au sujet des triplets. J'ai hâte de voir leurs têtes ricana Magnus

\- C'est mesquin gloussa Alec

\- Allez ce sera amusant gloussa Magnus

Il sourit et termina de nourrir sa fille, il lui fit faire son rôt en tapotant le dos de sa fille doucement. Magnus la berça à son tour avant de la mettre dans le berceau auprès de ses frères, ils se câlinèrent en regardant leurs enfants endormir. Le lendemain Catarina passa à l'appartement ayant entendu la naissance du bébé, elle fut surprise de voir trois bébés.

\- Eh ben mon vieil ami, trois bébés d'un coup s'étonna Catarina

\- Ouais je sais je suis le meilleur se vanta Magnus

Alec balança la tête et présenta ses enfants à Catarina, elle était émerveillée par eux.

\- Malgré que nos enfants portent le nom de mes frères et sœurs, tu es en quelques sortes leur marraine révéla Alec en souriant

\- Alexander a raison, il y a toi et Ragnor qui sont les parrains et les marraines de nos enfants. Vous êtes comme ma famille sourit Magnus

Elle les observa avant d'éclater en sanglot tellement émue par la nouvelle, Magnus la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front ce qui la fit sourire. Elle les remercia avant de les laisser en famille, le couple profita en restant avec leurs enfants. Le lendemain ils se rendirent à l'institut tous les deux avec leurs enfants pour les présenter aux parents d'Alec. Jace et les filles débarquèrent rapidement pour les voir les enfants. Jace prit sa nièce dans les bras pour l'embrasser dans le cou, les filles roucoulaient avec les jumeaux.

\- Où sont maman et papa questionna Alec

\- Ils sont en réunion à Idris et ils vont rentrer d'ici une petite heure répondit Isabelle en jouant avec Akio

\- Oh ce que tu es mignon toi alors n'est ce pas ? Tu es le mignon à sa tata Yuki gloussa Yuki en roucoulant avec Allen

Le couple sourit en voyant la fratrie en train de roucouler avec les triplés, Magnus eut une idée qui lui traversa l'esprit concernant ses beaux-parents. Il en parla avec son mari qui approuva, la fratrie sourirent et se joins à la surprise pour leurs parents, Robert et Maryse après avoir été en réunion à Idris arrivèrent rapidement à l'institut. Ils virent Jace et les filles en train de sourire de complicité,

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Maryse en fronçant les sourcils

\- Il y a une grosse surprise dans le bureau directoriale pour vous deux déclara Yuki les bras croisés derrière sa nuque

\- Oh ça doit être notre petit enfant déduit Robert impatient de voir son petit enfant

Ils se rendirent dans le bureau, ils rentrèrent dans le bureau et vit trois cosys posés sur une petite table. Chaque bébé avait une écharpe sur eux avec une banderole de bienvenue pour leurs grands-parents, Maryse mit la main sur sa bouche en les regardant alors que Robert était bouche-bée. Elle marcha tremblante vers les bébés, elle se tourna vers Robert qui restait encore figé sur place. Le couple entra à leur suite avec la fratrie, elle pleura en les regardant.

\- Oh mon dieu, trois bébés, oh mon dieu s'exclama Maryse en regardant ses petits-enfants

Elle ne savait plus où se mettre, elle commença à sangloter en prenant sa petite-fille dans ses bras. Elle s'assit sur le canapé en l'embrassant sur le front, elle n'arrêta pas de pleurer de joie en voyant ses petits-enfants. Ses enfants sourirent en filmant la scène,

\- Ce que tu es belle ma puce pleura Maryse en l'embrassant plusieurs fois

\- Dites, il y a papa qui a fait un bug remarqua Yuki en touchant Robert qui était resté figé

Robert tomba par terre évanouis ce qui les fit paniquer à part Maryse qui pleurait encore de joie en embrassant ses petits-enfants, ce dernier se réveilla de son choc initial et il alla prendre Allen dans ses bras ayant les mains qui tremblaient. Il essuya ses larmes aux yeux, il embrassa son petit-fils sur le front. Il prit chacun de ses petits-enfants dans ses bras, les deux étaient en pleurs en voyant leurs petits-enfants.

\- Ils s'appellent comment renifla Maryse ayant repris un peu de ses émotions

\- Notre première né est Allen Jace Lightwood-Bane commença Magnus

\- Notre deuxième fils s'appelle Akio Maxwell Lightwood-Bane ajouta Alec

\- Et enfin notre petit princesse Rukya Isabelle Lightwood-Bane compléta Magnus en prenant les hanches d'Alec

\- Ils sont magnifiques, sanglota Maryse en embrassant Allen

Ils sourirent en regardant Maryse et Robert complètement émus devant les enfants, Aldertree qui avait eu vent de la grossesse d'Alec était surpris avant de venir dans le bureau pour voir les trois bébés dans les bras de Robert et de Maryse. Toute la fratrie était présente dans le bureau avec Magnus, ce dernier fusilla l'émissaire en le regardant.

\- Je suis venu vous dire félicitation pour la naissance de vos enfants, j'espère qu'ils seront d'excellents Shadowhunter souhaita Aldertree

\- Ils le seront, ne vous en faites pas maintenant vous pouvez disposer car ce n'est réservé qu'à la famille rétorqua Alec en croisant les bras

Il déglutit et retourna à Idris, Maryse berça Rukya dans ses bras en roucoulant avec elle.

\- L'accouchement s'est bien passé questionna Maryse

\- Plus de peur que de mal répondit Alec

Il raconta l'attaque des anciens membres du cercle et l'intervention d'Asmodée pour accouchement, ils se gardaient de dire le choc qui avait fait évanouir le prince des enfers après la naissance des enfants. Robert hocha la tête à l'histoire de son fils en berçant Allen dans ses bras, Jace avait pris Akio dans ses bras et les filles étaient en train de roucouler avec lui.

\- Mais finalement ils sont nés en bonne santé et sans mal raconta Alec

\- En tout cas vous nous avez fait une belle surprise avec les enfants sourit Maryse en touchant le front de sa petite-fille

\- C'est Magnus qui a eut l'idée de mettre les enfants dans le cosy et de les laisser pour que vous les voyez dans le bureau, sans nous sourit Alec en regardant son mari

\- Je voulais faire une surprise comme je suis le roi des surprises gloussa Magnus en faisant un clin d'œil à son mari

Il gloussa à son tour en se souvenant du moment où il avait dit que son amant était le roi des surprises,

\- Vous allez les montrer à Ashura n'est ce pas questionna Robert

\- Ouais, nous ne lui avons rien dit au sujet des triplets, il croit juste que se n'est qu'un bébé unique déclara Yuki en ricanant à la tête de son père quand il sera la vérité

\- Ce sera un choc pour lui souffla Robert

Ils restèrent un peu à l'institut, quand le couple voulut s'en aller pour rentrer au loft. Maryse et Robert étaient réticents de laisser leurs petits-enfants partir,

\- Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester pour la soirée ici tenta de convaincre Maryse en gardant Akio dans ses bras

\- Je comprends que tu aimerait passer du temps avec les enfants mais nous devons rentrer à la maison maman, nous reviendrons demain signala Alec

Elle lui donna à contrecœur son petit-fils, le sorcier chercha sa fille partout en remarquant sa disparition avec son beau-père.

\- Où est Rukya questionna Magnus

\- Elle était dans les bras de papa, je crois qu'elle est partit avec lui gloussa Rui en embrassant la main de son neveu

Il alla chercher sa fille et la retrouva en compagnie de Robert qui était dans la bibliothèque en train de roucouler avec elle, il fit la moue en voyant son gendre venir dans la bibliothèque. Il s'était faufilé discrètement avec sa petite-fille quand le couple avait suggéré de partir, il tendit Rukya dans les bras de Magnus.

\- Alec revient demain avec les enfants si vous voulez décréta Magnus

\- Ils vont me manquer soupira Robert tristement

Il roula des yeux devant la mine triste du père de son mari, ils rentrèrent au loft. Ils s'occupèrent de leurs enfants, ils les couchèrent dans leurs berceaux. L'archer les couvrit avec la couverture fait-main de la mère de Magnus, il sentit des mains lui entourer la taille. Il pencha la tête pour laisser les lèvres de Magnus l'embrasser dans le cou,

\- Tu les a couvert avec la couverture de ma mère remarqua Magnus

\- Même si ils n'auront pas la chance de connaître leur grand-mère, ils auront malgré tout un souvenir d'elle

Le sorcier ferma les yeux, son mari passa une main sur son visage pour le caresser. Il ouvrit ses yeux de chat en le regardant,

\- Tu es beau avec tes vrais yeux souffla Alec en l'embrassant doucement

Ils allèrent dans leur chambre, Alec prit son bain et vit Magnus en train de l'attendre avec la mine confite. Il s'assit sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux,

\- Redis-le-moi, je t'en prie demanda Magnus

\- Tu es beau avec tes yeux de chats. Je t'aime tel que tu es, je tuerais toutes les personnes qui essayeront de dire le contraire promis Alec

Il se refugia dans ses bras, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un et de l'autre. Le lendemain le prince se réveilla à cause des rayons du soleil dans ses yeux, il grommela doucement avant de se tourner pour se blottir contre la chaleur de son mari. Il sourit en le regardant, il remercia l'ange Raziel que cette nuit les triplets ne se soit pas réveillés sauf pour la tétée et le changement de couches. Il observa les traits de Magnus qui était sans maquillage, il gloussa légèrement en pensant à ceux qui voudraient être à sa place pour contempler le visage apaisé et heureux du sorcier. Il se lécha les lèvres en le contemplant, il se glissa sous la couverture en arrivant devant son pantalon de jogging. Il retira son pantalon pour prendre son sexe en repos, il commença à le masturber doucement ce qui le fit se réveiller. L'asiatique gémit dans son sommeil, l'archer le prit dans sa bouche jusqu'à sa gorge en massant ses testicules. Il leva les yeux en regardant son amant soulevé la couverture pour le regarder, il cligna les yeux en le regardant et retourna suçoter son gland comme une friandise. Magnus se tendit en grognant de jouissance, il avala le sperme dans sa bouche. Il se lécha les lèvres en remontant vers le sorcier. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément,

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus

\- Bonjour mon cœur salua Alec en l'embrassant chastement

Ils allaient se câliner quand ils entendirent des sanglots dans le baby-phone, ils rigolèrent ensemble légèrement.

\- On dirait que les enfants sont réveillés déclara Magnus

\- Tu t'occupes des garçons et moi de Rukya proposa Alec

\- Entendu sourit Magnus

Ils se levèrent et allèrent dans la chambre des enfants, Allen était en train de pleurer et Akio était en train couiner et était sur le point de sangloter aussi. Rukya avait les larmes aux yeux, Alec prit Allen dans ses bras pendant que Magnus s'occupait d'Akio. Ils s'occupèrent des enfants avant de les mettre dans le cosy, le directeur traversa le portail avec la poussette des triplés. Jace qui était dans la salle des opérations les vit et se précipita sur lui pour prendre Allen dans ses bras, il embrassa son filleul et embrassa les deux autres en profitant d'eux avant que les filles n' arrivent. Elles arrivèrent rapidement ayant été prévenu par Rui, elles prirent les deux autres dans leurs bras.

\- Je vais dans le bureau pour reprendre le travail, voilà leur sac qui contient leurs couches et leurs vêtements avec des lingettes, décréta Alec

\- Entendu grand-frère sourit Isabelle en roucoulant avec Akio

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de retourner dans son bureau pour commencer à travailler son rôle de directeur, son travail lui avait beaucoup manqué durant sa grossesse ne pouvant pas car il pleurait devant les rapports. Il trouva sa mère en train de faire son travail en attendant,

\- Bonjour maman salua Alec

\- Bonjour mon fils salua Maryse en levant la tête

Elle chercha les enfants des yeux ce que compris son fils,

\- Ils sont avec Jace et les filles, indiqua Alec

\- Oh d'accord sourit Maryse

Elle l'aida à reprendre ses marques, plus tard elle se leva de la chaise.

\- Je vais prendre quelque chose à boire et à manger, tu veux quelque chose proposa Maryse

\- Je voudrais un jus de fruit avec un sandwich se sera tout, en plus je vais aller donner la tété aux enfants signala Alec

Elle hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce, il continua son travail quant au bout d'un quart d'heure il remarqua que sa mère n'était pas encore revenue. Ayant les montés de lait signe que c'était l'heure de la téter, il se leva et ferma les yeux en regardant si ses enfants étaient avec sa jumelle. Il vit à travers ses yeux que les enfants étaient avec Maryse, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Rui et l'ouvrit pour la trouver en train de roucouler avec eux.

\- Maman interpella Alec

\- Oh Alec, j'ai entendu les enfants pleurer en passant quand je me rendais à la cuisine sourit Maryse

Il balança la tête en sachant le mensonge de sa mère, il prit sa fille dans ses bras pour lui donner le sein. Elle le but en cherchant un moment le téton de son père, après avoir bu il la donna à sa mère pour qu'elle lui fasse faire son rôt. Au bout de quelques jours le directeur eut une réunion avec l'inquisitrice Herondale, celle-ci venait de le féliciter sur la naissance de ses enfants. Elle avait lancée des insinuations à son petit-fils qui rougissait à la mention, Rui était amusée par la gêne de son frère. L'archer sortit du bureau, étant à Idris pour une réunion il avait emmené les enfants pour que son père passe un peu de temps avec ses petits-enfants pendant qu'il était occupé. Il marcha dans le couloir et leva un sourcil en voyant son père faire son paon avec ses petits-enfants auprès des conseillers qui gloussaient à la vue des bébés,

\- Ce sont mes petits-enfants, deux garçons et une fille. Ils sont mignons n'est ce pas se vanta Robert

\- On peut dire que vous avez de la chance Robert ayant eut deux petits-fils d'un seul coup et une petite-fille déclara le conseiller

\- Oui, je sais tout ça. Je peux prédire qu'ils seront de grands chasseurs d'ombres, je vais les entraîner comme je suis leur grand-père se vanta Robert à nouveau

\- Ils seront entre bonnes mains avec vous comme entraîneur décréta un autre conseiller

Alec secoua la tête avant de se montrer, Robert toussa en voyant son fils venir prés d'eux. Il embrassa ses enfants,

\- Ils ont été sage demanda Alec en caressant les cheveux fins d'Allen

\- Très sage n'est ce pas mes petits chéris que vous avez été sage avec papy gloussa Robert

\- Bon papa je rentre à New-York comme j'ai terminé avec l'inquisitrice concernant mon voyage à Sibéria pour présenter les enfants à père souligna Alec

\- Oh tu t'en vas déjà soupira Robert triste

Il fit la moue en voulant que son fils reste encore un peu avec ses petits-enfants, il lui proposa de venir à New-York. Il sauta sur l'occasion avant de passer récupérer Max qui était à l'académie, le plus jeune de la fratrie était heureux de voir ses neveux et ses nièces. Il porta Rukya dans ses bras jusqu'à l'institut, Yuki qui venait d'entraîner les recrues le vit avec leur nièce.

\- Max, Rukya se réjouit Yuki

\- Oh non, nous allons mourir tous les deux grimaça Max en voyant sa sœur venir dans sa direction

Elle les prit dans ses bras, elle étouffa Max dans sa poitrine en portant Rukya dans ses bras. Le jeune chasseur gigota en essayant de s'extirper de sa poitrine opulente, il prit de longues goulées d'air.

\- Un jour tu vas vraiment me tuer comme ça chuchota Max

\- Tu as dit quelque chose Max questionna Yuki en portant Rukya

\- Bien sûr que non répondit Max véhémence

Alec était amusé par la situation, il vit du coin de l'œil son père se faufiler en cachette avec Akio. Il soupira en voyant que ses parents étaient complètement gagas face à ses enfants, quelques jours plus tard ils se rendirent tous à Sibéria pour la présentation des enfants à Ashura tout en faisant le baptême. Beaucoup chantaient leurs louages, Ashura les attendit dans la salle du trône. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant les trois cosys, il se leva de son trône pour venir prendre ses petits-enfants.

\- Ils sont magnifiques souffla Ashura

\- Père, je te présente tes petits-enfants, mon premier né Allen Jace et mon deuxième né Akio Maxwell et enfin ma fille Rukya Isabelle Lightwood-bane Ashura présenta Alec

Il les porta dans ses bras avec un sourire de joie, Yuki avait les bras croisés derrière sa nuque en souriant.

\- L'ancêtre est ému à ce que je vois constata Yuki

Elle fut projetée contre le mur à ses mots par Ashura, Rui se massa les tempes en la regardant.

\- Père est ce que je pourrais m'entraîner de nouveau questionna Alec

\- Bien sûr que tu pourras t'entraîner mon fils, la guerre se profile au loin déclara Ashura

Il hocha la tête, au bout de deux jours Ashura rassembla tout son peuple pour montrer les triplés qui étaient les nouveaux héritiers de Sibéria.

\- HABITANTS DE SIBERIA, J'AI LA CHANCE DE VOUS ANNONCER QUE JE SUIS FIER DE DIRE QUE JE SUIS GRAND-PERE DE TROIS ENFANTS. DES TRIPLÉS, ILS SONT AUSSI LES PRINCES ET LA PRINCESSE DE SIBERIA. JE VOUS PRESENTE ALLEN JACE, AKIO MAXWELL ET RUKYA ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD-BANE ASHURA déclara Ashura en montrant ses petits-enfants

Tous le peuple de Sibéria se mirent à hurler en voyant les nouveaux héritiers du trône, le couple sourit à ça en s'embrassant chastement. Ashura était sur son trône et ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrir, il se leva et prit un portail. Asmodée était en train de lire un livre quand il sentit une présence dans son dos,

\- Je suppose que tu es venu ici pour les enfants déduit Asmodée

\- Tu suppose bien Sidonay, d'ailleurs félicitation pour la naissance félicita Ashura assis sur son trône

Il se tourna vers l'empereur des glaces, ce dernier se leva de son trône. Il s'avança vers lui avant de se mordre les lèvres et d'éclater de rire, il se tenait le ventre en le regardant. Le démon le regarda en soupirant,

\- Si tu ris comme un chacal c'est le signe que Magnus a cafté conclu Asmodée

\- Qui aurait cru que le Grand Asmodée l'un des neufs princes des enfers nommé par Lucifer lui-même un démon supérieur s'évanouirait à la naissance de ses petits-enfants rigola Ashura ayant les larmes aux yeux

Asmodée se renfrogna en le regardant écroulé de rire, l'empereur des glaces souffla en se reprenant de son rire et toussa avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau.

\- Tu as finis de te moquer de moi grommela Asmodée en asseyant sur son trône

\- Oh Sidonay, ne soit pas aussi méchant avec moi. Tu sais très bien que j'adore te taquiner, en plus c'est très drôle de te voir ainsi bien sûr en dehors du lit gloussa Ashura en s'asseyant sur ses genoux

\- Dégage de mes genoux et je te rappelle que je suis hétéro gronda Asmodée

\- Tu me fends le cœur en me disant ça, moi qui espérait que tu m'aurais passé la bague au doigt soupira Ashura théâtralement

Il lévita dans les airs quand le démon essaya de le pousser hors de ses jambes, il se posa sur le sol en mettant les mains dans ses poches. Il reprit son sérieux en regardant par la fenêtre du prince des enfers,

\- Maintenant que la période de paix est terminée la guerre va commencer commenta Ashura

\- Je te laisse son fils car je me suis occupé d'elle répondit Asmodée

\- Tu l'as mis en échec mais il ne reste que son fils pour faire échec et mâts déclara Ashura en se tournant vers lui

Il ne répondit rien à l'empereur, ce dernier était sur le point de partir quand Asmodée l'interpella.

\- Oh tu as changé d'avis et tu as besoin de moi, je t'ai dit que je suis le meilleur amant qui soit gloussa Ashura en bougeant ses hanches suggestivement

\- As-tu révélé ta véritable identité à mon fils questionna Asmodée ne faisant pas attention à sa remarque

Ashura fit un portail de glace et sourit sournoisement en le regardant,

**\- Je n'ai révélé mon apparence originelle qu'à une seul personne, en ce moment les asticots sont en train de faire un festin avec ce qu'il reste de lui** ricana Ashura d'une voix caverneuse

Le prince des enfers ne dit rien et frémit légèrement en sachant la vraie puissance de l'empereur,

\- Au fait Sidonay avant que j'oublie, envoie un petit cadeau pour nos petits enfants déclara Ashura en pénétrant dans le portail de glace

Asmodée se renfrogna avant de sourire en pensant à ses petits enfants, il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître son costume taché de liquide amniotique et de sang après avoir aidé son gendre à mettre au monde ses petits enfants. Il avait gardé son costume en souvenir d'eux, il le fit disparaître en le gardant précieusement. Alec était en train de bercer Allen dans la chaise à bascule, Magnus était en train de changer Rukya.

\- On va changer ma princesse et la mettre toute propre pour que tu ailles voir tes grands-parents complètement gaga de toi, dire que ta grand-mère Maryse était une personne dure et implacable avec tout le monde et sans pitié. Et toi tu lui fais un sourire et hop elle est complètement gaga en oubliant tout le monde roucoula Magnus

Le prince gloussa aux propos de son mari, celui-ci termina de changer sa fille avant de la placer dans le berceau.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le cadeau d'Asmodée et les histoires embarrassantes de Maryse. Bisous glacées. **


	42. Chapter 41

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta : Voilà la suite, tu vas adorée ce chapitre concernant les histoires sur Alec **

**Maia 0067: Une question qui fait réfléchir à tout le monde sur Ashura, son identité va se révéler plus tard dans les chapitres qui arrivent **

**Lavigne 126: Le cadeau est une de tes idées que tu m'avais suggéré, tu vas mourir demain soir avec ce chapitre très hot que j'ai réservé XD **

**Alec Barton: Ashura qui se fends la poire en se moquant d'Asmodée et celui-ci qui est gaga de ses petits enfants. Et son cadeau dans ce chapitre, **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ****Salvarreyandrea**** !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 41, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 41**_

Magnus gloussa en embrassant le petit ventre de son fils aîné, Allen émit un son d'appréciation sous les baisers de son père. Alec qui venait de nourrir sa fille lui fit son rôt et la déposa doucement dans le berceau, il l'embrassa sur le front en la laissant dormir. Il prit Akio qui couinait doucement en attendant son tour, il le nourrit à son tour. Le petit prince regarda son père en fermant les yeux somnolant, le sorcier termina de changer Allen et le mit dans le berceau à son tour. Il sourit en regardant son mari et leur deuxième fils, il soupira heureux en les observant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi heureux de toute sa vie, il avait toujours voulu avoir une famille. Il avait pensé adopter des enfants lorsque qu'il était avec Camille après l'avoir épousé mais celle-ci avait toujours refusé d'avoir des enfants n'ayant pas la fibre maternelle en elle, elle avait toujours abandonné ses progénitures. Ce fût Magnus les recueillit et les prenait sous son aile. Beaucoup de personnes qu'il avait pris son aile étaient heureux ayant appris qu'il allait devenir père pour la première fois, ils avaient envoyé plusieurs cadeaux et des félicitations pour eux. Il sourit avant de penser à son vieil ami Ragnor qui n'aura pas la chance de rencontrer ses enfants, il savait que son meilleur ami aurait été heureux et horrifié qu'il ait des enfants. Il sentit des caresses sur son visage ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensés en voyant deux magnifiques yeux bleus comme l'océan qui le regardait, il sourit en les voyant rempli d'amour et de désir. Il lui mit la main sur la joue et l'embrassa amoureusement, un mois c'était passé depuis l'accouchement d'Alec par Asmodée. Les enfants avaient un mois ce qui rendit Alec nostalgique en voyant que ses enfants grandissaient vite, entre-temps Jonathan continuait son massacre. Maryse et Robert s'étaient lancé dans une enquête en cherchant le responsable de l'attaque contre leur fils et menacé la vie de leurs petits-enfants, ils étaient devenus très protecteurs envers eux essentiellement Maryse. Un jour un conseiller ayant encore les préceptes d'avant avait osé critiquer les triplés devant eux, ce jour-là elle avait vu rouge et avait sauté sur le conseiller pour le frapper de toute sa colère. Robert et un autre conseiller avaient dû la retenir tellement elle se débattait contre eux, depuis ce jour personne n'osait critiquer les triplés de Maryse. Alec réveilla son mari avec son réveil spéciale, il l'attira vers lui en l'embrassant.

\- Tu vas à l'institut aujourd'hui questionna Magnus

\- Tout à l'heure comme je veux encore profiter un peu de toi sourit Alec

\- Eh bien monsieur Lightwood-Bane, avez-vous des idées à me proposer gloussa Magnus

\- Comme nos enfants sont encore au pays des rêves, on pourrait en profiter pour prendre un bain tout les deux proposa Alec en caressant son torse

Il l'embrassa passionnément avant de se lever et de le porter jusqu'à la salle de bain, il éclata de rire avant de le prendre par le cou pour déposer des baisers-papillons. Ils prirent une longue douche en se savonnant sensuellement avant de ressortir, Alec mit un débardeur noir moulant avec un pantalon en cuir avec des lanières sur le côté. Il avait un peu de ventre dû à sa grossesse, il devait retourner à Sibéria pour se remettre à l'entraînement pour récupérer pour la guerre qui se profilait. Magnus prit sa brosse et le fit s'asseoir sur le tabouret pour le coiffer, il lui fit des petites tresses dans ses cheveux. Il respira l'odeur des cheveux de son mari, ses cheveux sentaient une odeur qu'il adorait. Alec sourit et frissonna de plaisir en sentant son souffle chaud sur sa nuque, il tourna la tête et captura ses lèvres. Ils entendirent les enfants pleurer dans le baby-phone ce qui les fit sourire, ils se levèrent et allèrent s'en occuper. Le prince prit son fils cadet dans ses bras et commença à le nourrir pendant que Magnus s'occupait de leur fils aîné, Rukya était encore endormit dans son berceau.

\- On va te préparer mon petit prince pour que tu affronte la dure journée que tu vas avoir avec tes grands-parents, prépare-toi d'avoir la joue pleine de rouge à lèvres avec mamie Maryse et la barbe qui pique de papy Robert. Avec tes tantes beaucoup de câlins, ton oncle Jace eh bien on ne sait pas ce que ses derniers neurones vont faire avec toi gloussa Magnus

\- Magnus soupira Alec amusé

Il mit une grenouillère beige avec un panda qui mangeait du bambou comme dessin à Akio, le noiraud termina de le nourrir et fît retirer son rôt à son fils aîné avant de le placer dans le transat. Rukya se réveilla en sursaut après avoir éternuée, elle se mit à pleurer assez fortement ce qui fit pleurer ses jumeaux. Les deux étaient bouche-bée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, le prince la prit dans ses bras.

\- Du calme ma chérie, je suis là. C'était juste un vilain éternuement apaisa Alec en la berçant

Il lui fit prendre son bain et mit une grenouillère avec des fleurs et des papillons, il la nourrit avant de prendre Akio dans ses bras. Magnus embrassa ses enfants sur le front avant de faire un portail pour son amant pour qu'il puisse partir à l'institut sain et sauf, il rejoignit le bâtiment et vit une recrue qui passait à toute vitesse pour terminer sa course vers le mur.

\- On dirait que tata Yuki est très en forme conclu Alec en regardant la recrue par terre

Sa sœur sortit de la salle d'entraînement et le salua vite-fait pour ramener rapidement la recrue dans la salle, Jace vint les rejoindre et prit Allen dans ses bras vu que s'était son filleul.

\- Tu sais que tu es beau comme ton parrain, on va faires fureur auprès des filles car votre oncle va vous apprendre comment emballer une fille roucoula Jace

\- Mes neveux ne seront pas des dragueurs du dimanche comme leur oncle rétorqua Yuki en arrivant

Jace se renfrogna et commença à se disputer avec Yuki sur ce sujet, Rui arriva avec Isabelle et prit les deux autres dans leurs bras.

\- Ça suffit vous deux stoppa Rui

Yuki tira la langue vers Jace qui la fusilla du regard, ils préférèrent se concentrer sur les enfants. Alec les leur confia quand Allen commença à pleurer soudainement, il prit son fils en vérifiant sa couche. Il s'arrêta de pleurer dans les bras de son père, ce dernier le donna à sa jumelle. Son fils se remit à pleurer alors il le garda dans ses bras,

\- On dirait qu'Allen veut rester avec toi aujourd'hui conclu Rui

\- Je vais le garder pendant un moment, le temps qu'il dorme ensuite tu pourras venir le récupérer décréta Alec

Elle hocha la tête et laissa son frère jumeau partir avec son neveu, il commença à faire son travail avec son fils dans un bras. Il attendit que celui-ci s'endorme pour le mettre dans le cosy, il retourna vite-fait dans ses rapports administratifs. Rui entra doucement dans le bureau ayant vu Allen endormit dans le cosy, elle embrassa son frère avant de partir avec le cosy. Plus tard il fit une pause pour aller donner la tétée, il chercha ses enfants. Il trouva sa fille dans la chambre d'Isabelle avec les filles qui la changeait tous les cinq minutes avec des vêtements de bébés, elles avaient gardé la chambre assez chaude pour ne pas que Rukya tombe malade pendant le petit défilé de vêtements qu'elles faisaient. Elle avait une barboteuse avec des dauphins roses et un bandeau rouge dans les cheveux, elles gloussaient toutes à part Yuki qui était absente. Il toqua à la porte pour entrer en déboutonnant sa chemise, Isabelle prit sa nièce dans ses bras et la confia à son frère.

\- Oh comme elle est mignonne dans ses vêtements roucoula Clary

\- De toutes manières son père est le roi de la mode, nous en tant que tantes nous devons justes la guider sur le droit chemin déclara Isabelle

\- Où sont les garçons questionna Alec

\- Ils sont avec Jace et Yuki dans la salle d'armes d'ailleurs il faut que j'y aille sinon ils vont encore faire des dégâts dans mon atelier commenta Isabelle en se levant

\- Je vais aller m'occuper des blessés et des recrues qu'a entraîné Yuki soupira Rui

Clary se leva aussi pour partir, Alec se dirigea vers la salle d'armes avec sa sœur quand ils arrivèrent pour voir Jace en train de montrer des armes aux garçons.

\- Ça c'est une épée séraphique qui peut trancher un démon en longueur, son nom est Muriel détailla Jace en montrant les épées séraphiques

Yuki intervient aussi dans sa description d'armes, Allen commença à gémir doucement avant de couiner ayant faim. Le prince entra dans la pièce avec Isabelle, il prit son fils aîné dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Ne dis rien à Magnus sur le fait que vous apprenez les armes aux enfants commenta Alec

\- Je le lui ai dit et il a peur que mes neveux aillent défoncer un démon en couche gloussa Jace en embrassant Akio

Il regarda son neveu avant de se mettre à rêver éveillé de voir ses neveux réussir à battre un démon en couche, son parabataï balança la tête en le regardant pendant qu'il nourrissait son fils. Il retira son rôt avant de passer à son deuxième fils, il fit de même avant de vérifier leurs couches. Yuki avait avec Rukya dans les bras,

\- Tata Yuki va t'apprendre des tas de trucs comme par exemple, détruire une armée avec une seule attaque roucoula Yuki

Le chasseur sourit devant les futures promesses de sa fratrie envers ses enfants. Après avoir passé la journée à l'institut, il rentra au loft avec la poussette après avoir demandé à Clary de lui faire un portail, Magnus était en train de remuer une potion dans son chaudron en suivant son grimoire. Il plissa le nez à l'odeur infecte, le sorcier l'embrassa chastement en roucoulant avec ses enfants.

\- C'est quoi cette odeur infecte grimaça Alec

\- Oh c'est la potion que je suis en train de faire pour un client, elle requiert de la pisse de mouffette et d'autres choses assez puantes mais ce n'est rien rassura Magnus d'un geste de la main

\- En tout cas ça pue vraiment mais bon tu as finis avec cette horreur questionna Alec

\- Il faut dix minutes de cuisson ensuite cela ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir répondit Magnus en touchant le nez de son mari

Il gloussa et alla s'occuper de ses enfants dans leur chambre avant de les mettre dans le transat, il prépara le dîner pour eux avant de préparer la table. Ils mangèrent ensemble avant de coucher les enfants,

\- Comment a été la journée ? Je pari que Yuki a encore fait un massacre parmi les recrues, ton blondinet de parabataï a encore fait des siennes en faisant une mission sans permission déduit Magnus en le regardant

\- Il s'est un peu calmé depuis peu concernant les missions sans autorisations, il a montré aux enfants les armes de l'institut avant de se mettre à rêver que nos fils tuent un démon en couche raconta Alec

L'asiatique se mit à râler en entendant ce que son beau-frère faisait avec ses fils,

\- Il ne peut pas attendre qu'ils soient grands pour leur apprendre les techniques de Shadowhunter, je pense que Yuki a fait la même chose avec Rukya déclara Magnus

Son mari sourit amusé ce qui le fit s'étrangler en l'apprenant, il se mit à ronchonner contre son beau-frère et sa belle-sœur. Alec ne dit rien et le laissa dans son délire,

\- Pendant que tu es en train de maudire Yuki et Jace, je vais aller prendre un bain décréta Alec en allant dans la salle de bain

Le sorcier se leva rapidement et trottina dans la salle de bain pour aller rejoindre son amant dans le bain, ils étaient dans la baignoire en profitant l'un de l'autre. Le demi-démon mit de l'eau sur son amant,

\- J'étais en train de penser à quelque chose pour la guerre contre Jonathan lança Magnus

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a demanda Alec en se tournant vers lui

\- Je me disais que si Jonathan allait bientôt déclarer la guerre, je voudrais que nos enfants soient en sécurité quelques parts qu'en penses-tu proposa Magnus

\- Où veux-tu les envoyer interrogea Alec

\- J'ai envie de les envoyer à Sibéria, ils seront en sécurités avec ton père. Même si je sais qu'il va se mêler à la guerre mais je sais qu'ils seront en sécurité là-bas déclara Magnus

Alec réfléchit à la proposition de son mari, il ferma les yeux en touchant son ventre plat. Il hocha la tête en acceptant la proposition de son amant concernant les enfants, pendant ce temps Jonathan était en face de son armée qui grossissait de plus en plus avec le temps. Il eut un sourire machiavélique

\- Idris sera bientôt à moi ainsi que la princesse Ruika et cela pour toujours ricana Jonathan

\- Il faut d'abord que tu la captures pour qu'elle soit à toi signala Camille en entrant dans le bureau où il était

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu à te venger de son jumeau demanda Jonathan en la regardant

La blonde le regarda en plissant les yeux, elle eut le souvenir encore vif dans son esprit de la fellation d'Alec envers Magnus. Elle repensa avec colère à son sourire victorieux et moqueur,

\- Il a osé prendre ce qui m'appartient cracha Camille avec haine

\- Tu parle de Magnus Bane ? Ce n'est un secret pour personne que tu étais son ex-petite amie dont tu l'as trompé à plusieurs reprises se moqua Jonathan

\- Magnus rampait toujours à mes pieds en m'accordant tous ce que je voulais et maintenant il a cette ordure dans sa vie et comme si cela n'était pas assez il lui a donné des enfants, vociféra Camille

Jonathan se mit à rire en la regardant, il comprit que celle-ci recherchait la vengeance par jalousie et non par puissance et pour dominer les autres.

\- Tu agis comme une enfant capricieuse dont on n'a pris son jouet préféré, tu es animée par la jalousie car tu n'aimes pas voir ce sorcier heureux n'est ce pas ricana Jonathan

\- C'est vrai que je suis jalouse que Magnus soit heureux ailleurs au lieu de ramper à mes pieds pour que je daigne l'aimer, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Magnus. Je me servais de lui en profitant qu'il soit amoureux de moi, ce qui me fait rire dans cette histoire vieille de trois cents ans c'est qu'il a voulu se marier et avoir des tas d'enfant critiqua Camille

\- Ce qu'Alec a su lui donner et non toi nargua Jonathan

Elle se renfrogna et sortît de la pièce d'un pas rageur, le Morgenstern éclata de rire sombrement à la jalousie ridicule de la blonde.

\- Espèce d'écervelée, tu manques cruellement d'ambitions et de motivation pas comme moi. Je suis prêt à tuer pour avoir ce que je veux alors que toi tu veux juste faire les choses par jalousie critiqua Jonathan en se mettant à l'aise dans le fauteuil directorial

Asmodée était sur son trône, il se blessa intentionnellement en versant le sang par terre. Il chanta dans la langue démoniaque, le sang forma un pentagramme. Des tas d'os se formèrent en deux corps animaux, des tissus de chairs apparurent au fur à mesure jusqu'à ce que deux panthères arborant des ailes de chauves-souris -soient dans le pentagramme. Elles se mirent à rugir avant de s'incliner devant lui,

\- Je vous ai crée pour accomplir ma seule volonté, je veux que vous protégiez mon fils et sa famille essentiellement mes petits-enfants. Ils ne doivent rien leur arrivé ou vous paierez de votre vie déclara Asmodée d'un ton glaciale

Ils rugirent soumis au prince des enfers, ils ouvrirent leurs ailes avant de disparaître. Alec se réveilla en s'étirant, Magnus était occupé à dormir après avoir passé toute la nuit à s'occuper des enfants. Il l'embrassa sur le front, il sourit taquin avant de plonger sous la couette pour le faire se réveiller grâce sa manière spéciale. Le sorcier se réveilla en grognant de plaisir, il regarda son amant en train de lui faire une fellation. Il grogna de jouissance en se déversant dans la bouche de son mari, il vint l'embrasser amoureusement.

\- Bonjour mon prince salua Alec

\- Bonjour tu ne m'as réveillé d'un baiser salua Magnus en lui caressant la joue

\- Je préfère mon réveil c'est moins cliché que les autres gloussa Alec

\- J'ai hâte de te faire l'amour de nouveau, je me plongerai en toi et te baiserai très fort jusqu'à ce que tu n'arrives pas plus à marcher pendant des semaines susurra Magnus en le surplombant

Il sourit en l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement,

\- Tu crois que tu vas tenir la cadence papy lorsque je reprendrai le sexe nargua Alec

\- Tu vas voir si je suis un papy Alexander, je vais tellement te massacrer que tu auras du mal à t'asseoir pendant des jours et que tu me sentiras encore en toi promit Magnus

\- Des promesses papy, tu auras besoin de potions de vigueur pour ça gloussa Alec

Il appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes assez durement ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il frotta son pied sur la cuisse de son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent bestialement quand les triplés se mirent à sangloter dans le baby-phone, ils se séparèrent en soupirant de frustration.

\- Un vraie tue l'amour nos enfants soupira Magnus

\- Tu regrettes de les avoir conçus questionna Alec d'un sourire narquois

\- C'était un jour celui-ci que je regrettes de les avoir fait soupira Magnus

\- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a coincé dans la cuisine en me disant je te cite, « Alexander j'ai envie de toi, laisse-moi me glisser en toi et te baiser très fort »imita Alec

\- Non ça c'est parce que tu étais en train de…tenta de convaincre Magnus que ce n'est pas sa faute

\- Ensuite tu as dit « bordel Alexander tu es si serré malgré qu'on fasse l'amour presque tout le temps », puis tu as dit oui, oui, et encore oui plusieurs fois pendant que tu me faisais l'amour raconta Alec en l'imitant

Il rougit devant les mots de son amant qui se leva pour aller voir leurs enfants, il lança un regard narquois à son mari et se dirigea vers la chambre. Le sorcier balança la tête,

\- Il va me faire payer ce qu'il a subit à l'accouchement pour toujours, comment je peux résister avec un corps de rêve prés de moi commenta Magnus à lui-même

\- Magnus, est ce que tu m'entends dans le baby-phone alors s'il te plait viens vite s'empressa Alec dans le baby-phone

Il se leva et marcha rapidement et vit son mari assez anxieux, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant deux panthères noires avec des ailes de chauves-souris sur le dos. Elles grognèrent en les regardant avant de s'allonger soumises,

\- Qu'est ce que font ses panthères ici, questionna Alec en pointant le doigt

Un message de feu apparut dans les airs et le sorcier le lut avant de rouler les yeux,

\- Un cadeau de mon père pour les triplés, ce sont des panthères obscures qu'il a créé à partir de son sang. Elles sont là pour protéger les enfants, elles nous obéiront jusqu'à ce que les enfants soient assez grands pour les commander expliqua Magnus

\- D'accord, au moins ils auront un animal de compagnie en plus de présidents Miaou sourit Alec

\- Si elles ne bouffent pas Président Miaou entre-temps espéra Magnus

Il roula des yeux avant de se diriger vers le berceau de ses enfants qui sanglotaient toujours, il prit Rukya qui arrêta de sangloter en sentant l'odeur de son père. Il la berça et lui fit prendre son bain avant de la nourrir pendant que Magnus s'occupait d'Allen en premier vu que Akio dormait encore, ils entendirent la sonnette d'entrée. Il claqua des doigts pour voir Maryse entrer dans la chambre avant de se faire grogner par les deux panthères,

\- Par l'ange tout puissant s'exclama Maryse en voyant les deux panthères

\- Ce n'est rien maman un cadeau d'Asmodée pour les triplés rassura Alec en faisant un geste d'apaisement pour les panthères

\- J'étais venu apporter le petit déjeuner pour vous deux et en profiter pour voir les petits-chéris d'amour à leur mamie roucoula Maryse en touchant la joue de Rukya

\- Tiens ça tombe bien Akio n'a pas encore pris son bain, voyons si vous n'avez pas perdu la main Maryse taquina Magnus

\- Je n'ai pas perdu la main, tu oublies que j'ai élevé quatre enfants et porter trois enfants s'indigna Maryse faussement

Elle se retroussa les manches en montrant les runes sur son bras, elle prit son petit-fils dans ses bras en l'embrassant. Elle le changea et évita le pipi d'Akio en rabattant sa couche, Magnus était bouche-bée par l'action alors qu'Alec était amusé.

\- J'ai ruiné cinq chemise à cause des garçons et ta mère en ressort impeccable constata Magnus

\- J'ai eu deux garçons qui me faisaient ce coups-là à chaque fois que je les changeais principalement Alec raconta Maryse

\- On apprend des choses avec ta mère, mon chéri sourit Magnus en se tournant vers son mari

\- Si tu savais les histoires le concernant quand il était bébé gloussa Maryse en prenant Akio pour lui faire prendre son bain

Alec fit la moue en faisant roter sa fille avant de passer à son fils, sa mère prit le bain à son petit-fils qui émit des sons gutturaux avec une expression béate sous les massages de sa grand-mère. Elle l'enroula dans une serviette et le frotta énergiquement en jouant avec lui,

\- Pour dire Magnus, c'est Robert qui recevait toujours l'urine des garçons dans la tronche raconta Maryse en faisant rire son gendre

\- Je vois très bien la scène rigola Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas tout, une fois il est arrivé paniquer avec Alec sous les bras qui pleurait car il n'arrivait pas à le faire stopper de pleurer expliqua Maryse en mettant une couche propre à Akio

Elle l'embrassa sur son petit ventre ce qui le fit sourire, sa grand-mère fondit à son sourire et le recouvris de baiser ce qui l'enchanta.

\- Akio est beaucoup plus sage qu'Alec en tout cas, avec lui c'était un vrai parcours du combattant pour lui mettre une couche. Je me souviens que j'ai couru presque dans tous l'institut pour lui mettre une couche alors qu'il n'était âgé que d'un an. Il avait commencé à marcher très tôt à neuf mois je crois, il aimait avoir le zizi à l'air exposa Maryse

\- Maman gronda Alec mal à l'aise que sa mère raconte des histoires embarrassantes sur lui

\- Pour avoir le zizi à l'air, il n'a pas du tout changé gloussa Magnus en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Maryse prit son petit-fils dans ses bras en le recouvrant de baiser encore une fois après avoir mis une grenouillère bleu avec un dessin d'un petit chat qui dormait, Alec était partit faire le sac des triplés en les laissant dans la chambre.

\- Quoi d'autre sur mon cher mari questionna Magnus amusé par les histoires

\- Alec avait un ours en peluche qu'il traînait partout avec lui, à force il était devenu sale alors je l'ai lavé et mit à sécher pour qu'il l'ait le soir même. Par mégarde il y eut une araignée qui se glissa sur son ours en peluche, il n'a plus voulu de l'ours mais a refusé de dormir dans sa chambre sans lui. Alors juste pour cette fois je suis resté avec lui tout la nuit raconta Maryse

\- Il avait quel âge à cet époque questionna Magnus

\- Il n'avait que sept ans, je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier parce que Izzy m'a fait une scène le lendemain car elle voulait que je dorme avec elle à son tour rigola Maryse

Magnus rigola doucement,

\- Alec était un si mignon petit bébé , il pleurait rarement la nuit. Sauf quand il a grandit, il était devenu un vrai chenapan qui faisait des bêtises. Il aimait beaucoup embêter Hodge qui le grondait assez souvent parce qu'il aimait cacher sa stèle partout dans l'institut quand il le gardait, ah encore une histoire marrante Robert s'était endormit dans le canapé de la bibliothèque pendant qu'il le gardait. Il était en train de dessiner sur une feuille et devine ce qu'il a fait à son père gloussa Maryse

\- Il a dessiné sur son visage pendant qu'il dormait conclu Magnus

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le strip-tease de Magnus et un challenge musical brûlante. Bisous glacées. **


	43. Note

**Note**

**Voilà comme d'habitude c'est pour prévenir que ma fics touche à sa fin, je voudrais savoir quels histoire voulez-vous et il y a plusieurs histoires que je vous laisse choisir pour que je l'écrive une nouvelle :**

**\- Le fils du déchu : Quand Maryse était jeune peu après être rentré à l'académie d'Idris, elle tomba amoureuse d'un homme qu'elle croyait être un terrestre. Ses parents ayant été trahie par son frère aîné qui était partit épousé une terrestre en quittant l'enclave l'ont obligé à le quitter, mais elle défia l'autorité de ses parents et passa la nuit avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Plus tard elle découvrit que l'homme qu'elle est tombé amoureuse était l'ange déchu Lucifer lui-même, malgré ça elle aimait toujours. Peu après ses parents le forçaient à se marier avec Robert Lightwood, ce qu'elle ne savait c'était qu'elle était enceinte de Lucifer. Robert était compréhensif à son égard éleva son fils comme si c'était son propre enfant, c'était ainsi qu'Alexander Gédéon Lightwood devient le deuxième sorcier-Nephilim du monde obscur. Rating M, Malec, Mpreg, Univers Shadowhunter **

**\- La Prophétie de l'ange : Lorsque Jonathan Shadowhunter invoqua l'ange Raziel, celui-ci lui donna les trois instruments mortels pour vaincre les démons. Mais avant de partir il prédit une prophétie en disant qu'un enfant viendra au monde avec la capacité d'entendre et de voir les anges, et il sera le porteur de la lumière divine en lui. Il sera doté des ailes d'ange, cet enfant sera le seul oméga dans le monde obscur car tous seront normaux à part lui. Son Alpha sera son âme-sœur sera désigné comme le Roi Divin proche de Dieu, des millénaires plus tard le matin de son quatorzième anniversaire Alec se réveilla en tant qu'oméga ayant la capacité d'entendre et voir les anges en possédant une paire d'aile majestueux. Malec, Mpreg Rating M Univers Shadowhunter. **

**\- Baby : L'ancêtre de Maryse il y a bien longtemps a été béni par une déesse, il est devenu ainsi le premier maître tigre. Le maître avait la capacité de faire apparaître un tigre de leur corps, seul leur âme-sœur peut dompter le tigre en eux. Après des générations le pouvoir du tigre disparut avant de réapparaître à la naissance d'Alec, il avait hérité du pouvoir du tigre qui était basé sur ses émotions. Malec, Univers Shadowhunter. Rating M Mpreg**

**\- Le Roi et son chevalier : Malade, Alec se voit obligée de se faire transfuser régulièrement. Il ne se souvient ni de son passé, ni de ses origines. Un jour il se fait attaquer par un monstre. Un homme apparaît, venu de son passé, et lui sauve la vie. Malec Rating M Mpreg inspiré du manga Blood+**

**\- Le Pharaon et l'esclave : Magnus est le pharaon de l'Egypte et aussi l'Alpha de la meute de Loup-garou le plus puissant du monde, un jour en se rendant avec ses conseillers il entendit des marchands d'esclave d'oméga humain. Voulant mettre un terme à ce commerce, il sauva d'une mort certain un oméga aux yeux bleus qui était effrayé de la vie. Malec rating M Mpreg**

**\- Les âmes de la nature : La déesse de la terre Gaia créa quatre éléments : L'eau, la terre, l'air et le feu. Ses quatre deviennent des quatre personnalités différents, les quatre clans vivent en harmonie jusqu'à un ombre s'immisça parmi eux ainsi entraîner une guerre sans précédent entre eux. Gaia folle de chagrin de savoir que ses quatre enfants étaient sur le point de mourir, se réincarna dans un avatar. Cet avatar pouvait contrôle les quatre éléments de la nature, quand Alec est né quand les quatre coins du pays les quatre éléments se déchaient pour annoncer sa venue au monde. Malec, rating M. Univers Shadowhunter **

**\- L'amant du Dieu : Alec Lightwood fait des rêves récurrents sur un homme qui lui fait l'amour chaque soir, il ne sait pas qui il est mais une chose est sûr l'homme semble bien le connaître. Malec, Rating M, Mpreg**

**\- Viskanya : Un lointain ancêtre de Robert qui était encore un terrestre avant de boire la coupe avait épousé une femme. Plus tard il découvrit que la femme était une Viskanya à savoir une femme poison, lors de l'accouchement de leur premier enfant il tua sa femme. Celle-ci trahie maudit sa lignée en disant que ses pouvoirs de Viskanya apparaîtront. Lors que Maryse accoucha d'Alec, celui-ci avait le pouvoir des Viskanya. Le poison peut être contré par l'antidote qui est le sang de son âme-sœur. Malec Rating M Univers Shadowhunter **

**\- La senteur de l'amour : Alec depuis sa naissance pouvait voir les monstres et les démons que personne ne voyait, cela le terrifiait de voir au-delà. Tous les démons et les montres étaient attirés par lui car il dégageait une odeur de pêche, un jour les démons l'attaquaient brutalement avant d'être secouru par un homme. Malec rating M Mpreg. **

**\- L'union du soleil et la lune : Il y a bien longtemps quand les dieux commençaient à créer les hommes, le soleil et la lune prirent d'affection envers ses êtres qui avaient créé. Le soleil brillait de mille feu pour les aider à voir et la lune les guidait dans l'obscurité, mais les hommes devinrent cruel que les dieux commençaient à les punir malgré les interventions du soleil et de la lune. L'empereur du ciel décida de les punir en les séparant d'un premier temps avant de les condamner à se réincarner, le soleil fut décidé qu'il sera toujours une partie d'ombre en son sein et la lune pourchassera toujours l'ombre. Univers Shadowhunter Malec, Rating M**

**\- Alec ½ : Au cours d'une mission en chine pour aider l'institut, Alec tomba dans un lac magique. Il fut maudis par le contact de l'eau froide à devenir une fille et pour revenir un garçon il faut qu'il est au contact avec de l'eau chaude. A part sa famille personne ne sait son secret jusqu'à un certain sorcier débarque de sa vie. Malec Sizzy, Clace Rating M, Mpreg. Inspirés du manga Ranma1/2 Univers Shadowhunter**

**\- Mafia : Robert Lightwood est l'un des chefs de la Mafia appelé Le cercle, mais au court d'un complot il fut piéger par un autre membre. Il croyait que tout était perdu quand il fut sauvé par un le chef de la mafia de la branche asiatique Magnus Bane. Rating M Malec **

**\- Le prince maudit : Robert et Maryse sont les souverains d'Idris, ils sont les souverains les plus généreux et bon du royaume que leurs sujets adorait. Le seul ombre de ce bonheur est l'absence d'enfants au sein du couple royal, ils avaient consultés plusieurs spécialistes à ce sujet mais aucun résultat. Un jour un démon leur proposa de réalisé leur rêves mais avec une condition que leur enfant soit à chaque nuit un démon. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, Clace Mpreg**

**\- Sanam Teri Kasam : Basé sur un film Bollywood sur le même nom, Magnus est quelqu'un qui n'aime personne et Alec est quelqu'un qui veut se faire aimer mais à cause d'une erreur, Alec se fait désapprouvait par sa famille. Magnus va venir en aide et ils tombent amoureux mais c'est une histoire d'amour sous le signe d'une malédiction. Rating T MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE**

**\- Roméo doit mourir : Magnus s'est évade de prison après avoir entendu la nouvelle de la mort de son frère, il rentre à Idris pour venger sa mort. Il fait la connaissance d'Alexander qui lui aussi veut mettre un terme au affrontement de leurs familles après l'assassinat de son frère. Tiré du film de Roméo doit mourir Malec rating M **

**\- Ramaiya vastavaiya : Magnus est amoureux d'Alec. Mais pour gagner son amour et l'approbation de sa famille, il doit travailler dans la ferme familiale d'Alec et pour prouver qu'il est digne de lui. Basé sur le film Bollywood du même nom rating K+ Malec **

**\- Magnifique : Magnus bane est une kinésithérapeute talentueux et délurée qui a déjà soigné de grands joueurs de Base-ball. Un collègue lui propose de s'occuper d'un roi d'Idris et de s'installer pendant toute la durée du traitement dans son palais à Alicante. Le roi Robert Ligtwood n'est pourtant pas un patient facile : peu investi dans sa guérison, il a déjà renvoyé des dizaines de kinés avant lui. Et justement, le roi Robert a un fils, le beau mais distant Prince Alexander qui est déjà fiancé à une autre et obsédé par la gestion des affaires de sa famille. Rating T Basé sur le film Bollywood Khoobsurat Malec**

**\- Magnus Alexander : L'histoire de la reine Victoria version the Mortal Instruments Malec rating M Mpreg**

**\- Gadar : L'histoire d'amour entre Magnus un demi-démon et Alec un demi-ange déchiré par la guerre de leur deux peuple. Basé sur le film Bollywood Gadar Rating M Malec Mpreg**

**\- Virgin Blood : Alec vit avec son père super sexy Magnus, comment vivre avec sa vie de lycéen quand on a un homme super sexy. Basé sur le manga du même nom rating T Malec**

**\- Conflit Lover : Depuis que son frère Jace s'est enfuie, Alec était obligé d'épouser le fiancé de celui-ci. Son mari est énigmatique et parfois un peu S sur les bords comment va se dérouler leur vie de jeunes marié ? Basé sur un manga du même nom Rating M. Malec **

**Voilà le choix d'histoire que je vous laisse choisir, je mettrai la suite de Yuki-Onna ce soir comme promis. **


	44. Chapter 42

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review et je prends note de ton vote**

**LolliOta: Ravie que ça t'a plu et je prends note de ton vote **

**Maia 0067 Et oui mamie Maryse très tigresse en protégeant ses petits XD chapitre chaud et n'oublie pas de voter pour la fics et que tu veux **

**Alec Barton: SURF "Hachi cria dans tout l'enfer lors que Satan se mit à crier de rage" Très chaud dans ce chapitre XD je prends note de ton vote **

**Lavigne 126: Tu vas être tellement fière de moi quand tu vas lire ce chapitre, c'est obligé et je prends note de ton choix.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa ! N'oubliez pas de voter la fics que vous voulez !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 42, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 42**_

Allen gazouilla dans les bras de Robert qui le berçait en parlant ou plutôt se vantant de son petit-fils envers un chasseur d'ombre qu'il connaissait de longue date, Alec vint le rejoindre et lui prit son fils pour le nourrir. Il essaya de retenir un peu son petit-fils avec lui mais il le laissa à contre cœur comme il commençait à couiner, son ami de longue date se moqua gentiment de lui en le traitant de papy gâteau. Il fit son paon devant lui et remarqua Maryse qui passait avec Rukya dans les bras, il fonça comme un rapace sur sa petite-fille. Alec sourit amusé de voir sa mère se disputer avec son père pour avoir sa fille, elle souriait devant l'attention qu'elle avait de ses grands-parents. Il sentit des lèvres dans son cou, il pivota la tête pour voir Magnus qui avait Akio dans les bras. Jace et les filles débarquèrent et prirent les deux autres, Yuki se mêla à la dispute de ses parents en voulant récupérer Rukya mais par la suite ce fut Rui qui la porta dans ses bras. Jace gloussa avec Allen en rêvant encore une fois que son filleul détruisait un démon en couche-culotte tenant une épée séraphique ce qui fit grogner le sorcier, Simon les rejoignit un peu plus tard. Il fut invité à Idris pour représenter les enfants de la nuit comme Raphaël avait d'autre engagement que seul Yuki connaissait. D'après elle il devait rencontrer le chef d'un autre clan pour parler d'une aide financière. Jonathan massacrait continuellement les instituts, le dernier institut qu'il avait attaqué était l'institut de Toronto. Beaucoup de chasseurs furent évacués par Jia ne voulant plus de massacre, Magnus avec certains sorciers avaient renforcé le champ de force pour protégé Idris des attaques de Jonathan au cas où. Le trio royal avait aussi créé un champ de force avec leurs pouvoirs, les deux panthères dormaient paisiblement prés des berceaux des enfants. La famille à part Maryse était surpris de les voir, Ashura quand à lui avait renvoyé Temari et Hiei pour protéger ses enfants. Alec et les filles étaient heureux de les retrouver, le prince en avait profiter pour se dérouiller un peu avec Hiei.

\- Vous deux est ce que les enfants peuvent rester avec moi ce soir proposa Maryse en faisant la moue

\- Juste pour cette nuit, on va très bien s'occuper d'eux rassura Robert

\- Je pourrais te dire oui papa, mais les triplés doivent téter refusa Alec

\- Oh quel dommage soupira Robert tristement

Il mit les mains dans sa poche en bougeant son pied comme s'il envoyait des cailloux imaginaire assez loin, Maryse souffla à un intervalle régulier tristement. Le noiraud roula des yeux devant les caprices que lui faisaient ses parents, son mari l'embrassa dans le cou en le convainquant de les laisser pour une soirée.

\- D'accord, juste pour une soirée accepta Alec

\- Super ! Je veux dire bien sûr mon chéri s'exclama Maryse en se réjouissant avec son mari

Il balança la tête en les regardant, la fratrie en profita pour sortir aussi boire un verre. Mais au bout d'un moment ils allèrent chacun de leur côté pour rester en couple, Yuki était partit rejoindre Raphaël par les airs. Rui était à l'infirmerie pour soigner les blessés en serrant son collier, Jace et Clary étaient partis se promener en amoureux dans Idris. Simon et Isabelle firent de même de leurs côtés, Magnus et Alec étaient sur le toit du manoir en train de profiter de la soirée de leur côté.

\- Tu crois que nos enfants vont aller bien avec tes parents questionna Magnus amusé

\- Je pense que oui juste que leurs joues vont être roses de baiser mais sinon ça ira gloussa Alec en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari

\- Tu vas retourner bientôt à Sibéria pour t'entraîner n'est ce pas déduit Magnus

\- Oui, j'ai besoin de récupérer ce que j'ai perdu lors de ma grossesse. Loin de moi l'idée de dire que je déteste d'être enceinte mais…commença Alec à s'expliquer

\- …l'action te manquais conclu Magnus

\- Oui, me battre et ressentir l'adrénaline monter en moi et ressentir mes pouvoirs surgir de nouveau. Ce n'était pas facile lorsque j'utilisais mes pouvoirs de glace pendant la grossesse car ça m'épuisait expliqua Alec en regardant sa main

Le sorcier ne dit rien et le serra dans ses bras, le chasseur se blottit encore plus. Il respira l'odeur de son amant quand il eut une idée concernant ses pouvoirs,

\- Chéri, je suis en train de penser à une chose concernant nos pouvoirs lâcha Alec

\- Quel est elle questionna Magnus

Il expliqua ce qu'il avait en tête et Magnus approuva sa décision en souriant. Quelques jours plus tard ils retournèrent à New-York, Rui s'ennuyait alors elle décida d'aller dans la bibliothèque. Alec ayant sentit l'ennui de sa sœur l'a rejoins, il s'installa au piano et la regarda ce qui la fit sourire.

\- Pourquoi pas sourit Rui en lisant ses pensés

Alec commença à jouer du piano, les notes commençaient à enchanter Rui.

_\- What's the matter? Such an early morning? Just wanted call And hear your voice I know you're still in dream But gotta to tell you Before I'm leaving here Things you always do Is only for you It's not changed Since we started in this place Sorry, gave nothing to you Oh, it's not your word So just go, my friend I know you're staying You know I'm going Keep two hearts one Anytime wow, wow You see your future I see my dreaming There's no good by Even being all alone By the corner seat At late in the bar The song reminds me Blue air message from you Please remember And give me your song Next to me once again I know you're staying You know I'm going Still believing No end what we're gonna do You keep your future I keep my dreaming There's no turn back Even being all alone I know you're staying You know I'm going Still believing No end what we're gonna do You keep your future I keep my dreaming There's no turn back Even being all alone, _chanta Rui d'une voix mélodieuse (1)

Tout l'institut écouta le chant de Rui qui résonnait, Yuki sourit en l'écoutant en évitant un coup d'un de ses élèves. Les triplés gazouillèrent avant de s'endormit sous la voix de leur tante, Isabelle et Jace sourirent entre eux. Magnus qui avait finis plutôt arriva très tôt et entendit la voix de Rui et les notes au piano,

\- Qui accompagne notre chère Rui questionna Magnus

\- Eh bien c'est Alec révéla Isabelle

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, il joue mieux que moi se renfrogna Jace

Son beau-frère arqua un sourcil devant la révélation, il alla vérifier par lui avant de vraiment voir son mari en train de jouer au piano et sa belle-sœur en train de chanter. Alec termina les dernières notes de sa musique, le sorcier applaudit devant le mini spectacle.

\- Tu joues admirablement bien mon chéri franchement je suis séduit par toi complimenta Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas facile de le faire jouer du piano mais il y est arrivé gloussa Rui

Il leva les yeux ce qui fit rire sa sœur qui lis ses pensés, une idée se forma dans la tête de Magnus en le regardant à côté du piano. Cela faisait quelques jours que Rui avait examiné son jumeau en lui disant qu'il était apte à avoir de nouveau des activités sexuelles, après s'être occupé des enfants et de les avoir coucher dans leur chambre. Le sorcier mit un sort pour ne pas qu'ils entendent ce qui allait se passer, il avait fait en sorte qu'ils puissent les entendre mais pas eux. L'archer était en train de faire la lessive dans la machine à laver quand il arqua un sourcil en voyant un piano au beau milieu du salon, Magnus arriva dans le salon avec un ukulélé.

\- Je te propose un petit challenge musicale qu'en penses-tu ? Toi au piano et moi à l'ukulélé, proposa Magnus

\- Tu as une idée derrière la tête déduit Alec

\- Loin de moi d'avoir une idée saugrenue s'offusqua Magnus

Il le regarda avec insistance, il fit une moue sexy. Il claqua les doigts pour faire apparaître des boules de geisha,

\- Voilà l'idée contraignante, à chaque fausse note, l'un de nous aura une fessé pour ma part et pour toi tu auras une boule de geishas dans le cul proposa Magnus

\- Ou encore le perdant se fera attaché au lit pendant que le gagnant fera ce qu'il veut avec son corps demanda Alec

\- Ça marche gloussa Magnus

\- Tous les coups sont permis pour déstabiliser l'autre déclara Alec

\- Pas de problème sourit Magnus

Alec s'installa devant le piano et commença à jouer, le sorcier sourit avant d'user de sa magie. Le noiraud sentit la magie de son mari se faufiler sous ses vêtements, il se mordit les lèvres en se concentrant sur une mélodie quelconque. L'asiatique ricana encore plus en augmentant la pression, sa magie se glissa sur chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il résista à la tentative de Magnus, mais il fit une fausse note ce qui le fit sourire. Il joua énormément avec sa magie jusqu'à ce qu'il compte plusieurs fausses notes de la part de son amant, ce dernier abandonna ayant trop de plaisir pour continuer.

\- A ton tour maintenant souffla Alec d'une voix rauque

\- Bien sûr, tu as 34 fausses notes alors compte mon chéri sourit Magnus sensuellement

Il prit l'ukulélé et commença à en jouer, le chasseur se vengea en glissant son pouvoir de glace sur lui. Il frissonna de plaisir en sentant ses poils se redresser, il se maîtrisa beaucoup. L'archer claqua sa langue et envoya un vague de froid sur son amant qui joua normalement sans aucune fausse note, il stoppa la musique avant de lui faire un sourire de victorieux.

\- J'ai gagné gloussa Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas juste se renfrogna Alec

\- Rien n'est juste mon amour alors je ferrai tout ce que je veux avec toi susurra Magnus

Il se renfrogna encore une fois avant de se diriger vers la chambre, il se tourna vers son amant en lui faisant la moue.

\- J'attends vos ordres maître Bane souffla Alec en lui lançant un regard coquin

\- Je t'ordonne d'enlever tes vêtements et de te mettre sur le lit ordonna Magnus d'une voix rauque

Il se mit nu et s'allongea sur le lit en faisant une pose sensuelle, l'asiatique monta lentement en invoquant la boule de geisha.

\- Ouvre ta jolie bouche ordonna Magnus

Alec ouvrit la bouche en prenant la boule de geisha pour l'humidifier, son mari la ressortit et le fit retourner sèchement sur le lit en lui mettant une claque sur ses fesses. Il haleta de plaisir et de douleur, Magnus inséra l'objet dans l'intimité de son amant qui expira assez fortement.

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Magnus après que la première boule soit passée

Il hocha la tête en sentant la deuxième boule pénétrer en lui, il gémit de plaisir en sentant le massage des boules sur sa prostate. Magnus se pencha vers son oreille en gloussant,

\- Je n'ai pas encore finis , mets ça sur ton pénis ordonna Magnus en invoquant un anneau pelvien

Le directeur se mit à genoux en mettant l'anneau pelvien sur son érection, le sorcier sourit perversement en le regardant et l'attrapa pour le faire s'allonger sur ses genoux. Il fit un mouvement de main pour faire vibrer les boules de geisha à l'intérieur son amant, ce dernier gémit de plaisir. Magnus se mit à le gifler sur ses fesses ce qui le fit crier de plaisir et de douleur,

\- A qui appartiens tu demanda Magnus en le giflant

\- A toi, gémit Alec de plaisir

\- Répète demanda Magnus en le giflant encore une fois

Il gémit bruyamment en se cambrant de plaisir, l'asiatique claqua des doigts en augmentant les vibrations de plus en plus forts. Il recommença à le gifler ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il pleurnicha de plaisir ne pouvant pas jouir. Ses fesses étaient rouges,

\- Oh mon bébé est en train de pleurer, tu vas être un bon garçon avec ton maître susurra Magnus

\- Oui, je…serai…sage…pour…vous…maître sanglota Alec

\- Bien, tu vas avoir une récompense, tu vas sucer ton maître ordonna Magnus

Le prince se précipita à genoux en ignorant les douleurs sur ses fesses et en résistant difficilement aux vibrations des boules, il défit le pantalon de son amant et prit son érection pour lui faire une fellation. Il le prit en bouche en jouant avec ses testicules, le sorcier tira sur ses cheveux ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir.

\- Ça suffit maintenant, que veux mon gentil garçon questionna Magnus

\- Je veux que tu jouisses en moi maître supplia Alec les larmes aux yeux sous le plaisir

\- Oh tu veux que je te baise très fort pour que tu me sentes pendant des semaines n'est ce pas ? Tu veux que ton maître te fasse crier grâce ricana Magnus malicieusement

\- Oui maître s'il vous plait supplia Alec en le masturbant

\- Très bien mon garçon, à quatre pattes sur le lit et montre moi ton joli trou ordonna Magnus

Alec se précipita sur le lit à quatre pattes en montrant son intimité débordant de la boule de geisha, Magnus passa derrière lui en l'embrassant sur la nuque. Il retira les boules en les faisant bouger ce qui le fit trembler de plaisir,

\- Regarde comment tu es tout dilaté pour ma bite, tu aimes quand je suis en toi n'est ce pas ? Dis-moi la formule magie que tu adore prononcer gloussa Magnus en jouant avec les boules de geisha

\- Je…Je…veux…Je…veux…ta…bite…en…moi cria Alec de plaisir

Il ricana narquoisement et jeta les boules de geisha dans un coin avant de se placer derrière lui pour le pénétrer, il commença à entamer ses coups de reins en lui. Alec cria de plaisir sous la maltraitance de sa prostate par son amant, ce dernier accéléra ses coups de reins en agrippant ses hanches. Il se retira de lui avant de le mettre sur le dos en ramenant ses jambes derrière sa tête grâce à sa rune de flexibilité, il le pénétra à nouveau. Il bougea avant de serrer les dents en sentant les parois internes de son amant se resserrer autour de lui, l'archer avait jouit plusieurs sous les déhanchements. Le sorcier se déversa en lui dans un grognement de jouissance, le noiraud sanglota de plaisir et de jouissance. Il retira l'anneau pelvien de son érection, il se mit à jouir ayant les yeux révulsés. Il était à moitié sonné,

\- Tout va bien demanda Magnus

\- Ça va mais c'est dommage que tu n'ai pas perdu le contrôle comme d'habitude souffla Alec

\- Je me suis contrôlé répondit Magnus

Ils étaient épuisés quand ils entendirent les enfants pleurer dans le baby-phone, ils soupirèrent longuement en les entendant. Ils se levèrent tous les deux. Magnus leur changea les couches alors qu'Alec leur donnait la tétée, ils retournèrent ensuite se coucher. Le lendemain Alec marcha lentement au bureau avec la poussette,

\- La soirée était bonne hier soir se moqua Jace

\- Très bien même, Magnus est plus que disposé à t'aider avec Clary sourit Alec

\- Je n'ai besoin de conseil pour satisfaire ma copine brailla Jace

\- Vu sa tête, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle soit frustrée avec toi se moqua Alec en laissant ses enfants avec lui

Il ouvrit la bouche pour le rembarrer mais Clary arriva avec Luke ce qui le fit se retenir, il fusilla son parabataï à la place. Ils entendirent les éclats de rire de Rui qui avait suivit la conversation par les yeux d'Alec, il sourit avant de retourner dans son bureau. Maryse était présente à l'institut et chercha les enfants des yeux,

\- Ils sont avec Jace et Clary révéla Alec

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu les as laissé avec lui ? Ton frère ne peut pas s'occuper d'un bébé, mes pauvres chéris mamie vient à votre rescousse déclara Maryse en sortant de la pièce

Le directeur balança la tête devant le comportement enfantin de sa mère envers ses enfants, son père n'était pas mieux il adorait se vanter de ses petits-enfants auprès de tout Idris. Alec rentra plus tard chez lui avec les enfants dans la poussette, ils s'occupèrent des enfants et les couchèrent dans leurs berceurs. Le sorcier entra dans leur chambre quand Alec était en train de faire la vaisselle, il se dirigea vers le salon quand il vit un podium avec un pôle dance. Il entendit un sifflement, il se tourna pour voir Magnus dans un costume d'avocat sexy.

\- Tu es sexy comme ça gloussa Alec en le regardant

\- Vous allez en avoir plein la vue monsieur Lightwood-Bane, je vais me rattraper du strip-tease d'il y a quatre mois susurra Magnus

Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en cuir rouge, il claqua des doigts en allant sur le podium. La musique commença à résonner, Magnus commença à danser lentement avec le pôle dance. Il enleva sa cravate lentement, il bougea ses hanches sensuellement. Il arracha sa chemise en faisant éclater les boutons, il montra son torse avant de descendre pour se frotter contre son amant. Celui-ci se mordit les lèvres sous l'excitation, il lui écarta les jambes pour se glisser entre elle. Il glissa ses mains sur son corps en s'asseyant sur lui, il bougea ses hanches sur son érection.

\- Déjà excité bébé susurra Magnus

\- Tu ne sais pas l'effet que tu me fais en ce moment haleta Alec

_\- If you're horny, let's do it__. __Ride it, My Pony__. __My saddle's waiting__. __Come and jump on it__. __If you're horny, let's do it__. __Ride it, My Pony__. __My saddle's waiting. Come and jump on it_ chanta Magnus dans son oreille (2)

Alec gémit devant les paroles obscènes de son mari, ce dernier retourna danser sur le podium. Il l'invita à le rejoindre, il se leva et bougea ses hanches joueuses vers lui. Il le rejoint sur le podium, ils dansèrent lascivement en se frottant, le prince se frotta contre lui en se déshabillant aussi. Le sorcier le poussa légèrement sur le pôle, il déboucla sa ceinture lentement en jetant sa ceinture derrière lui. Ils se déshabillèrent sous la musique devant l'un et l'autre, ils étaient déjà en boxer et commençèrent à frotter leurs érections ensemble. Magnus l'embrassa avant de le porter jusqu'à leur chambre, il le plaqua sur le lit pour l'embrasser. Alec lui caressa le dos avant de le faire basculer sur le lit, il plaqua ses mains sur le montant du lit. Il usa de son pouvoir de glace pour faire des menottes,

\- Alexander grogna Magnus

\- A mon tour de jouer avec toi, je veux faire ce que je veux avec ton corps. Attends-moi ici j'ai quelque idée en tête susurra Alec en sortant du lit

Il alla dans la cuisine pour revenir avec des cerises et de la chantilly, il disposa les cerises avec la chantilly sur le corps du sorcier. Il était fier de son œuvre en le regardant,

\- Un véritable chef d'œuvre que j'ai devant moi gloussa Alec

Magnus grogna encore plus en voyant le regard gourmand de son mari sur lui, celui-ci mangea la première cerise sur son torse en se léchant les lèvres. Il lécha le jus de cerise sur le torse avec la chantilly, le sorcier rejeta sa tête en arrière. Joueur il bougea ses hanches sur son érection, il se mit à gronder encore plus.

\- Allez dis-moi que tu me veux, dis-moi que tu veux me baiser tellement fort susurra Alec

\- Alexander, libère-moi ordonna Magnus

\- Non, dis-le moi papy nargua Alec

\- Alexander grogna Magnus

\- Dis-le moi sinon tu n'auras pas tous ça papy marchanda Alec en passant la main sur son corps

\- Je veux te baiser si fort que tu vas me sentir pendant des jours Alexander libère-moi déclara Magnus frustré

Il le libéra et se fit plaquer sur le lit, l'asiatique l'embrassa durement ce qui le fit tressauter.

\- Tu vas me le payer Alexander, demain tu ne pourras pas te lever tellement tu auras mal siffla Magnus

\- Que du vent papy, tu ne tiendras pas une minute provoqua Alec en frémissant de plaisir par ses mots

Il arbora un regard barbare à son encontre, il ouvrit ses yeux sur ses yeux de chat qui avait une lueur démoniaque. Il arracha le boxer de son amant et enfonça un doigt en lui ce qui le fit se cambrer de plaisir, il griffa sa paroi ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Il rajouta un autre doigt en faisant des mouvements de ciseau en lui, il mit deux autres doigts. Il bougea ses quatre doigts en lui, l'archer se cambra de plaisir ce qui le fit bouger sur les doigts de son mari. Magnus retira ses doigts ce qui fût protester Alec,

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas mon amour je vais te massacrer, je ne vais pas t'épargner crois-moi menaça Magnus

\- Alors prouve-le moi papy nargua Alec encore une fois

Le noiraud frémit devant l'air démoniaque de son amant, celui-ci le pénétra sèchement ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Il ne lui laissait pas le temps de respirer, il claquait ses hanches contre les sienne. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir, Magnus tient ses jambes en les jetant sur ses épaules pour le pénétrer encore plus profondément. Alec tient les draps entre ses mains en criant de plaisir, le sorcier sentit sa magie sortit au fur à mesure. Il essaya de reprendre le contrôle mais sa magie voulait participer à leurs actions, le prince fit geler la pièce sous ses pouvoirs. L'asiatique serra les dents en perdant totalement le contrôle de sa magie, sa magie fit éclater les choses dans la chambre et traversa le Nephilim en l'électrisant de plaisir ce qui le fit jouir. Magnus se déversa en lui à son tour après quelques minutes, il s'effondra sur son amant.

\- Tu vas bien s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Si tu me promets de toujours perdre le contrôle de ta magie comme aujourd'hui alors oui je vais bien souffla Alec

\- C'est vrai que c'était chaud ce soir pour que je perds ainsi le contrôle rigola Magnus légèrement

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement,

\- Je t'aime mon prince confia Magnus

Je t'aime aussi mon prince répondit Alec

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils apprécièrent ce moment quand les triplés se mirent à pleurer. Ils sourirent avant de se lever pour aller les voir, les panthères étaient présentes dans la chambre et endormit.

\- Mags, j'étais en train de penser de leur donner un nom à ses deux panthères proposa Alec

\- Que proposes-tu demanda Magnus

Il regarda les deux félins en réfléchissant à un nom pour eux, il nourrissait sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Nibi et Neko proposa Alec

\- Ça marche pour Nibi et Neko, les enfants pourront les changer quand ils seront grands comme ces deux panthères leur appartiendront décréta Magnus en regardant Akio

Il regarda son père avec ses yeux de chat semblable au sien, si les garçons avaient hérités des yeux de leur père et de leur grand-père. Rukya avait les yeux de chat rouge, elle avait pris les traits génétiques de ses deux grands-pères. Ils embrassèrent leurs enfants avant de les observer dormir dans leur berceau,

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils soient de nous, j'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille à moi tout seul. Je l'ai enfin même si je pense que c'est encore un rêve que je fais et que je vais me réveiller pour voir mon lit vide ainsi que cette chambre. C'est ma grand peur que de m'apercevoir que tout ce que j'ai aujourd'hui n'est que du vent se confia Magnus en serrant la taille d'Alec

Il se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa sauvagement avant de reculer,

\- Est-ce que c'est encore un rêve pour toi demanda Alec

\- Non, tu es bien là même si je continue de faire des rêves érotiques sur toi nargua Magnus

Il ricana discrètement avant de l'entraîner dans la chambre pour faire l'amour encore une fois, Jace se retourna dans son lit ne pouvant pas dormir normalement. Clary se réveilla en le sentant bouger,

\- Jace, qu'est ce que tu as s'inquiéta Clary croyant qu'il faisait un cauchemar

\- Il y a notre couple de lapin qui croit qu'ils n'ont pas assez d'enfants, ils sont en train de s'envoyer en l'air presque toute la nuit avertis Jace

\- Ils ont un mois d'abstinence à attraper signala Clary

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les techniques surpuissantes et l'entraînement de Yuki et d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	45. Chapter 43

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**HermioneSakamaki : je prends note de ton vote**

**Maia 0067: Je prends note de ton vote même si tu as hésité avec eux XD concernant Jace eh bien c'est la frustration pour Clary XD **

**La: Je prends note de ton vote**

**LolliOta : voila le chapitre que tu attends avec les techniques **

**Guest: Je prends note de ton vote**

**Mel Mochi: Il avait aussi La prophétie de l'ange qui était aussi un omégaverse mais bon merci de me lire et je prends note de ton vote**

**Alec barton: "Satan regarda ses filles suspicieux " je ne sais pas pour pourquoi mais je sens que je vais avoir des ennuis " les filles ricanient de leur plans diabolique en se transformant en dark" XD On aura un Ashura drôle avec ses enfants dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: J'ai hâte à la nouvelle fics pour savoir tes nouveaux idées et heureusement que j'ai gardé quelques idées en réserve XD **

**Quuen Perséphone : Je prends note de ton vote et merci pour ton review**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa ! N'oubliez pas de voter de votre fics que vous voulez que j'écrive !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 43, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 43**_

Maryse était en train de faire prendre son bain à Rukya, elle gloussa avec elle ce qui la fit rire aux éclats. Elle lui changea la couche en embrassant son petit ventre en faisant des framboises, elle riait en gigotant ses bras. Sa grand-mère lui mit une jolie robe rouge avec des fleurs brodées comme ceinture, elle lui brossa les cheveux avec une brosse à poils fins pour bébé avant de rajouter un bandeau rouge sur sa tête. Elle l'embrassa bruyamment en sentant son odeur de bébé, Maryse rejoins son fils et son gendre dans le salon avec sa petite-fille. Magnus siffla d'admiration en voyant les deux arriver dans la pièce, Alec sourit en balançant la tête. Maryse était habillée avec exactement la même tenue que sa petite-fille, elle fit la fière en tenant Rukya. La fratrie arriva peu de temps après et vit leur mère habillée exactement comme leur nièce, Jace arqua un sourcil en la voyant alors que les filles voulurent faire de même sauf Yuki. Ils restèrent un peu avec les enfants avant de rentrer à l'institut malgré les réticences de Maryse à vouloir partir, son fils lui promit de ramener les triplés pour qu'elle puisse passer la journée avec eux. Elle se réjouit et sautilla presque comme une enfant, le lendemain elle attendit ses petits-enfants. A peine le noiraud passa le portail avec la poussette qu'elle poussa son fils sur le côté pour les embrasser, ce dernier secoua la tête avant de remarquer que sa mère était habillée de la même façon que sa fille. Jonathan courrait toujours dans la nature avec son armée, personne ne savait où il était. Beaucoup commençaient à être à cran à cause de son attaque imminente, l'enclave était débordée avec les attaques du Morgenstern. Rui avait entamé un voyage entre Idris et New-York pour soigner les blessés, Yuki l'accompagnait parfois avec Isabelle. Alec fulminait de son côté ne sachant pas où est ce qu'il était, il avait demandé à Hiei de le retrouver avec son troisième œil. Il l'avait localisé mais Jonathan s'était échappé rapidement à Edom. Il était revenu avec une protection contre les filatures, le prince pensa à retourner très rapidement à Sibéria pour s'entraîner de nouveau. Les enfants avaient trois mois maintenant et ils étaient très actifs, Maryse avait une étrange habitude de s'habiller comme sa petite-fille. Son fils l'a soupçonnait d'avoir demandé à Rui ou à Magnus l'habit qu'il mettait le matin à Rukya, Robert en voyant que sa femme s'habillait comme Rukya s'était en mis en tête de faire la même chose avec les jumeaux. Ils étaient complètements raides dingues des triplés,

\- C'est le trésor à sa mamie n'est ce pas ? Mon chéri d'amour roucoula Maryse en embrassant Allen sur ses joues

Le petit garçon sourit en gazouillant, elle parla avec lui en souriant. Elle l'embrassa encore une fois avant de passer à Akio, elle l'embrassa aussi et joua avec eux quand Robert entra dans la pièce en souriant.

\- Tiens voilà papy soupira Maryse d'ennui

\- Mais ce sont mes petits Shadowhunter hein ? Vous êtes les petits Shadowhunter de papy roucoula Robert en prenant Allen

Allen gloussa sous les baisers de son grand-père, il passa aux deux autres quand Rukya se mit à gigoter en faisant la grimace. Ils allèrent voir leur fils pour la téter, ils entrèrent dans le bureau directorial. Celui-ci était plongé dans ses dossiers, il leva la tête pour voir ses parents avec ses enfants. Il comprit en voyant les couinements des triplés, il se leva et prit sa fille qui commençait à sangloter. Il la nourrit pendant que sa mère et son père roucoulaient toujours avec les jumeaux, les filles entrèrent dans la pièce avec Jace et Simon . Les filles roucoulaient avec Allen pendant que Jace et Simon jouaient avec Akio, Rukya termina de téter et fit son rôt avec son père avant d'atterrir dans les bras de sa grand-père qui adorait l'embrasser. Il prit son fils cadet et commença à le nourrit à son tour,

\- Tu es le filleul à ton parrain hein ? Tu es le neveu de ton oncle gloussa Jace en en haussant Allen dans les airs

Il éclata de rire face à Jace, le blond l'embrassa bruyamment avant de s'asseoir pour lui apprendre à donner des coups de poings. Alec donna à sa jumelle son fils cadet pour retirer son rôt, il prit son fils aîné dans ses bras. Akio régurgita un peu de lait sur l'épaule de Rui qui l'essuya, il sanglota légèrement ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de Maryse.

\- Donne-le moi, je crois qu'il a mal au ventre conclu Maryse

Elle le passa à sa mère, celle-ci massa le petit ventre de son petit-fils doucement ce qui le soulagea de son mal au ventre. Elle enseigna aussi à son fils la technique pour calmer le mal de ventre des enfants. Plus tard il rentra au loft avec les triplés au grand dam de sa famille. Magnus vint les accueillir avec les panthères, les panthères restaient avec Magnus la journée ne pouvant pas aller dans l'institut vu qu'ils étaient démons. Les deux animaux reniflaient les bébés qui riaient à cause leurs moustache qui les chatouillaient, le couple sourient à ça.

\- Comment été la journée de mes chéris questionna Magnus

\- Cela c'est très bien passé, Akio a eu un peu mal au ventre et maman l'a soigné en massant son petit ventre raconta Alec

\- Oh mon petit ange a eu mal au ventre gloussa Magnus en prenant son fils dans ses bras

Il l'embrassa ce qui le fit glousser, ils les mirent dans les transats pour les surveiller pendant qu'ils travaillaient. Magnus était en train de concevoir une potion pour un de ses clients, Alec était en train de ranger les vêtements des enfants dans l'armoire tout en jetant un coup d'œil sur eux. Un message de feu apparut pour Magnus qui le lit,

\- De qui s'agit-il questionna Alec

\- Il s'agit d'un sorcier que j'avais aidé dans le passé il a besoin de moi pour réaliser un sort assez compliqué qui requiert la langue géhenne comme je sais la parler couramment exposa Magnus

\- Tu pars quand interrogea Alec en le regardant

\- Demain, ce sort est très rapide à réaliser donc je serai de retour à la maison assez vite rassura Magnus

Il acquiesça en préparant le dîner, les triplés babillaient dans le transat pendant que les panthères les surveillaient en les léchant doucement. Le lendemain Magnus partit en Afrique pour aider le sorcier pour le sort en laissant les enfants avec Alec à l'institut, Jace était dans le bureau avec sa nièce dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas rester ici si le sort demande plus de temps qu'il n'en faut questionna Jace

\- Je n'en sais rien Jace, mais je pense que je vais rentrer au loft car il y a les affaires des triplés répondit Alec en haussant les épaules

Il ne répondit rien en faisant des baisers bruyamment dans le cou de sa nièce, elle gloussa en touchant le visage de son oncle pour essayer de le repousser.

\- Tu seras d'enfer quand tu vas grandir, je te vois casser la figure des garçons ricana Jace

\- Avec Yuki et Isabelle comme tante, ça ne risque pas ricana Alec

Ils riaient de leurs sœurs qui étaient des durs à cuirs, Rui sourit aussi en voyant la scène à travers le regard de son frère. Une heure plus tard il était en train de préparer la réunion avec tout le monde pour les tenir informer des nouvelles reçu par l'enclave, il tenait son dossier quand il vit sa mère se faufiler silencieusement vers la chambre de Rui où les enfants étaient en train dormir.

\- Maman appela Alec

\- Oh Alec, tu es là. J'étais sur le point de te rejoindre pour la réunion sourit Maryse nerveuse

\- La salle de la réunion est par là indiqua Alec qui était le couloir contraire d'où sa mère se dirigeait

Elle fit la moue boudeuse et suivit son fils qui riait à son comportement. À peine la réunion était finis elle se dirigea à tout à l'allure vers la chambre. Tous dans l'institut étaient surpris de voir la grand Maryse Lightwood en train de courir rapidement pour aller voir ses petits-enfants, elle fit même un grand écart pour éviter une recrue qui venait de se cogner contre le mur à cause de Yuki. Elle ouvrit la porte et eut les pupilles dilatés comme les prédateurs envers leurs proies, les triplés étaient en train de gazouiller quand ils virent l'ombre menaçant au dessus de leur berceau. Ils virent leur grand-mère qui leur sourit.

\- Mais ce sont mes trésors adorés gloussa Maryse

Alec entra à sa suite, il secoua la tête en la regardant en train de glousser avec les enfants. Il se dirigea de nouveau dans son bureau, il reçut un message de feu de la part de Magnus. Il soupira longuement avant de lui répondre, il rentra avec les enfants et Jace dans le loft car Magnus l'avait prévenu que le sort prendrait plus de temps que prévu. Son parabataï se proposa alors de rester avec lui et les enfants au cas où, il l'aida à s'occuper des enfants et les coucha dans leur chambre. Nibi et Neko grognaient après Jace qui recula légèrement et resta derrière Alec,

\- Bordel, Asmodée ne pouvait pas, je ne sais pas créer des animaux moins terrifiants pour les triplés grimaça Jace en voyant les panthères

\- Tu préférais quoi à la place, au moins ils protègent les enfants décréta Alec en haussant les épaules

Il leva les yeux avant de sortir de la chambre et regarda les deux panthères qui s'allongèrent devant les berceaux pour les protéger, Alec alla ranger les sacs des triplés avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre son bain. Jace regarda la télé en attendant avant de voir son frère arriver dans le salon et s'asseoir prés de lui,

\- J'ai cuisiné en attendant que tu finisses ton bain révéla Jace

\- Merci remercia Alec en allant prendre un plat pour manger

Après avoir mangé ils allèrent se coucher, le blond prit son frère dans ses bras comme quand ils étaient petits. Le lendemain Jace se réveilla et ne vit pas Alec dans le lit, il prit peur avant de l'entendre à travers le baby-phone en train de roucouler avec l'un des enfants. Il sourit à ça en sachant que le noiraud avait la fibre paternelle, il se mit soudainement doute soudainement sur son compte. Il pensa à l'éducation de Valentin, il secoua la tête avant de rejoindre Alec dans la chambre qui était en train de changer Rukya en lui mettant une petite robe blanche avec un bas bleu ciel. Alec mit le bavoir sur sa fille et s'assit dans le fauteuil à bascule pour la nourrir,

\- Tu pourrais faire prendre le bain à Allen le temps que je termine avec Rukya proposa Alec

\- Bien sûr répondit Jace en prenant son filleul

Il lui retira sa grenouillère-pyjama ainsi que sa couche. Allen en sentant le froid sur ses petites fesses fit pipi sur le haut de Jace, le directeur se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Son filleul lui sourit de sa bêtise, Jace lui fit prendre son bain malgré tout.

\- T'es bien le fils de ton père grommela Jace

\- Tout va bien Jace questionna Alec

\- Je vais bien, si tu me demande et ne fait pas montrer cette scène à Rui menaça Jace

\- Je pense que c'est trop tard car je vois Yuki et Isabelle en train de rire alors que Clary est en train de sourire malicieusement sourit Alec

Il souffla de désespoir en regardant son filleul, celui-ci lui fit un sourire innocent ce qui le fit rouler des yeux.

\- Tu sais comment faire craquer les gens toi n'est ce pas ? Ne t'en fais pas mon pote ton oncle va t'apprendre à draguer les filles avec ton frère, vous allez faire fureur auprès des filles commenta Jace en soulevant son neveu

Allen ria sans réellement comprendre la situation, Alec termina de nourrir sa fille avant de prendre son fils aîné dans ses bras pour le nourrir à son tour pendant que Jace s'occupait d'Akio. Il ouvrit avec précaution la couche de son neveu, il s'horrifia à la vue.

\- Par l'ange tout puissant s'horrifia Jace en refermant la couche

\- Ça va Jace gloussa Alec

\- Ton fils a fait une bombe dans sa couche, je pari qu'un démon va courir en voyant ça grimaça Jace

\- Tu veux que je le change à ta place proposa Alec

\- Non, ça ira en plus tu es en train de nourrir Allen rassura Jace

Il prit un grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la couche en grimaçant d'horreur, Akio était en train de rire devant la grimace de son oncle. Il lui fît prendre son bain avant de le changer, il embrassa son ventre ce qui le fit rire au éclat.

\- Voilà tu es tout propre, prêt pour aller draguer les filles sourit Jace en le soulevant

\- Jace souffla Alec amusé

\- Tes fils vont avoir un charme ravageur avec ta beauté glaciale mélangé avec celle de Magnus déduit Jace

Il termina de nourrir Allen et lui fit retirer son rôt, le directeur passa à son cadet en le faisant téter. Le blond surveilla les deux autres en jouant avec eux,

\- Qui est votre oncle préféré ? C'est oncle Jace hein ? C'est moi votre oncle préféré gloussa Jace

Après avoir terminé de nourrir son cadet, il fit le sac de ses enfants de les lit dans la poussette. Ils se dirigeaient en marchant jusqu'à l'institut, les filles attendaient les garçons avec les enfants.

\- Alors les jumeaux t'ont fait la misère se moqua Yuki

\- Attends ton tour pour t'occuper d'eux ensuite on parlera rétorqua Jace

\- Ils sont trop mignons pour ça répliqua Isabelle

Les trois se chamaillèrent alors que Clary et Rui en profitaient avec les enfants, Alec les laissa avec eux en se dirigeant vers le bureau. Deux jours plus tard Magnus retourna à New-York en terminant ce qu'il avait à faire en Afrique, il était heureux de retrouver son mari et ses enfants. Quelques jours plus tard ils allèrent tous à Sibéria, Ashura était assis sur son trône et sourit en voyant ses petits enfants.

\- Je vais les surveiller un peu pendant que tu vas t'entraîner mon fils proposa Ashura

\- Dis plutôt que tu veux rester un moment avec les enfants se moqua Alec

Son père l'envoya contre le mur d'un geste de la main, les autres grimacèrent de douleur pour lui.

\- On dirait que ça t'a manqué l'ancêtre rigola Yuki avant de se faire projeter à son tour

\- Qu'ai-je j'ai fait pour hériter d'enfants aussi irrespectueux envers leur père se désola Ashura

\- Bonjour père salua Rui en s'inclinant légèrement

\- Oh ma petite Rui tu es la seule à me respecter sourit Ashura

Alec et Yuki se relevèrent, fort heureusement les enfants étaient avec Magnus et Rui, le duo firent face à leur père.

\- Tu aurais pu nous tuer en faisant ça railla Alec

\- Il a raison, t'es un père irresponsable renchérit Yuki

Ashura tiqua avant de sourire sombrement, en le regardant le duo prirent peur soudainement, il les projeta violemment contre le mur

\- Je vais vous apprendre à respecter votre père tous les deux articula Alec en les faisant projeter dans tous les sens à chaque mots

Ils tombèrent par terre en grimaçant de douleur, l'empereur des glaces se leva de son trône et les prit par le col de chacun avant de les entraîner avec lui. Rui qui avait les marques de bleu sur elle balança la tête,

\- Tu crois que ça ira pour les deux demanda Magnus inquiet pour son mari

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, ils sont habitué sourit Rui

Ils demandèrent à une servante de s'occuper des enfants qui dormaient dans les cosys, ils se dirigèrent vers la plaine d'entraînement où des ondes de chocs étaient en train de se produire. Ashura courra vers Yuki et Alec qui essayaient de riposter ensemble, ils affrontèrent leur père ensemble.

\- L'exécution de l'aurore lança Alec en propulsant une vague de froid sur son père

Yuki sauta en s'éloignant de son attaque qui fonça vers leur père, ce dernier attrapa l'attaque dans une seule main.

\- Il a bloqué l'attaque d'Alec constata Jace impressionné

Rui ne dit rien et observa le duel de son jumeau et sa sœur, leur père regarda son fils en écrasant la vague de froid.

\- Tu oublies que je t'ai appris cette technique rappela Ashura

Yuki se concentra à son tour, elle bougea ses bras comme un vol de cygne. Elle projeta une vague de froide dans les airs qui la recouvrit,

\- Le tonnerre d'Aube lança Yuki

Son père se tourna vers elle en retirant sa cape pour esquiver l'attaque, il sourit en fermant les yeux. Il fit craquer son cou en se concentrant à son tour, des morceaux de cristal de glace s'élevaient prés de lui. Une aura de glace l'entoura, le vent glacial se leva autour d'eux. Des blocs de glace bougèrent avant qu'il ne disparaisse, le duo essayèrent de le chercher des yeux avant de se faire surprendre. Il prit leurs têtes à tous les deux avant de courir avec eux pour les projeter violemment contre les blocs de glace, le chasseur se releva en balançant la tête en regardant Ashura.

\- Yuki, t'es encore vivant demanda Alec

\- Si tu te pousses répondit Yuki en dessous de lui

Il sauta légèrement en restant dans les airs, elle sortit de la glace où elle était. Son frère se posa prés d'elle,

\- Il n'y va pas de mainte-morte avec nous grimaça Yuki en s'étirant douloureusement

\- C'est toi qui l'a traité d'ancêtre, enfin bref nous allons attaquer en commun proposa Alec

\- Très bien répondit Yuki

Ils foncèrent sur Ashura qui les attendait tous les deux, l'empereur sourit et les attrapa tous les deux avant de faire cogner leur tête ensemble. Ils crièrent de douleur en arborant une bosse en commun, Ashura s'élevait dans les airs.

\- A mon tour d'attaquer maintenant mes petits chéris déclara Ashura en levant sa main

Les deux joignirent leurs pouvoirs ensemble avant de le lancer sur leur père, il esquiva leurs attaques combinées. L'empereur écarta ses bras avant de fermer ses poings,

\- Tombeau millénaires des glaces lança Ashura

Quatre piliers de glace s'élevèrent emprisonnant le duo, la princesse essaya de briser le pilier qui se refermait sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux et se transforma en chat avant de sauter facilement, elle vit qu'elle s'en était sortit seule.

\- ALEC cria Yuki en voyant le pilier se refermant sur Alec

\- Par l'ange tout puissant Alec s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Alec se retrouve enfermé dans les piliers de glace de père rassura Rui

Magnus regarda la scène et plissa légèrement les yeux, ils virent dans le pilier une lumière. La terre se mit à trembler fortement, ils entendirent un cri inhumain provenir du pilier. Ashura sourit en voyant la scène, le pilier se mit à exploser en montrant Alec. Il était dans un aura de glace, il était torse nu et ses cheveux lévitaient parmi son aura. Sa sœur sourit à son tour en le regardant, il se tourna vers son père avant de former une épée de glace. La princesse fit de même et le suivit pour foncer sur Ashura, il sourit en voyant ses enfants foncer sur lui. Il forma ses épées de glaces, ils firent des ondes de chocs tous les trois. Il se défendait facilement contre eux, Jace et les autres étaient impressionnés

\- Incroyable comment Ashura se défends facilement contre eux alors qu'ils pourraient le vaincre facilement admira Clary

\- C'est vrai qu'ils pourraient facilement abattre notre père mais vous oubliez qu'il est bien plus puissant que nous trois réunis, d'ailleurs lors de son affrontement contre Valentin il a repris sa forme originel commenta Rui

\- Ouais, on ne sait pas à quoi il ressemble comme il nous a dit de ne pas regarder se souvient Jace

\- C'est tant mieux car les personnes qui ont vu sa forme originel sont mort avoua Rui avec un petit sourire

Ils déglutirent avant de voir une pique de glace se projeter sur eux, la pique se détruit au contact de la barrière magique. Alec apparut les bras croisés en se défendant contre son père qui lui donnait des coups pour briser sa garde, ils étaient encore impressionné de les voir de plus prés. Yuki se faufila derrière pour lui donner un coup de pied dans la tête, il l'évita en les laissant se battre quelques minutes. Ils formèrent une attaque combinée pour battre leur père qui continuait à esquiver leurs attaques, l'empereur des glaces envoya plusieurs piques de glaces sur eux.

\- Essayer de vous défendre un peu plus tous les deux, depuis tout à l'heure vous ne faites qu'attaquer conseilla Ashura

Le duo hocha la tête, le directeur prit sa sœur dans ses bras en formant une danse. La princesse glissa sa jambe sur la hanche en prenant la main de son frère en pointant vers leur père, ils se concentrèrent ensemble.

\- Vague déferlante de glace lança le duo

Une vague déferlante faite de glace fût projeter contre Ashura, ce dernier sourit de joie devant l'attaque du duo.

\- Cette attaque est puissante s'étonna Magnus

\- Une technique qu'ils ont mis au point tous les deux, tu crois que nous n'avons que des techniques solitaires. Nous avons formé des techniques ensemble, que se soit moi et Yuki ou soit Alec et moi, nous avons même inventés une technique tous les trois ensemble qui est très puissante mais nous ne l'utilisons pas car père nous l'a interdit décréta Rui

\- Comment se nomme cette attaque que vous avez créé ensemble questionna Simon

\- Je ne peux rien dire sur cette technique sourit Rui

Il cligna des yeux avant de hocher la tête et de retourner regarder. L'empereur des glaces riposta contre ses enfants,

\- La vague déferlante des glaces, une technique très puissante je l'admets déclara Ashura

Les deux étaient épuisés en venant de faire l'attaque, Ashura sourit et commença à foncer sur eux et à les frapper tous les deux. Après avoir donné une raclée à ses enfants, il les emmena sur les berges. Magnus et Raphaël se précipitèrent sur eux pour les soutenir, Yuki et Alec étaient à demi conscients. Ashura récupéra sa cape et la fit bouger,

\- Je vais rentrer au palais, Alec j'ai prévu Raizen et les deux autres pour ton entraînement pour demain, prévient Ashura en marchant vers le palais

\- D'accord grimaça Alec en se dressant

Ils avaient mal partout, ils rentrèrent au palais à leurs tours. Ils allèrent dans les appartements d'Alec, Jace et les filles sifflèrent d'admiration devant les appartements de leur frère aîné à part Rui et Yuki.

\- Ç'est la première fois que vous rentrez dans ses appartements réalisa Rui

\- Ouais, on ne l'avait jamais vu répondit Isabelle

Les appartements d'Alec comportaient un jardin avec une fontaine d'eau et un arbre fleuris, il y avait sa chambre qui était assez grand. Il avait un immense dressing qui contenait ses vêtements, ils étaient surpris par la taille de la salle de bain. Trois berceaux en glace étaient installés dans sa chambre où les triplés étaient en train de dormir, la servante qui les gardait s'inclina devant eux avant de partir.

\- Dîtes ce n'est pas ce que je deviens parano mais vous avez confiance en cette servante questionna Jace après le départ de cette servante

\- Chaque domestique ici sait à quoi ils s'exposeront si ils essayent de nous tuer décréta Yuki assis sur les jambes de Raphaël

Un papillon de glace pénétra dans la chambre, la jumelle d'Alec le reconnus et tendis le doigt pour qu'il puisse se poser. Elle se leva,

\- Excusez-moi, il faut que j'y aille signala Rui

\- Un message de petit Byakuya déduit Yuki

Elle rougit avant de partir ce qui confirma la déduction de Yuki, Alec ferma les yeux en regardant à travers les yeux de sa sœur. Elle était partit rejoindre Byakuya qui l'attendait sous un cerisier, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et le noiraud ouvrit les yeux.

\- Il y a un truc qui me turlupine Yuki pourquoi est ce que tu l'appelle petit Byakuya questionna Isabelle

\- Quand il était petit, il était un vrai garnement avant de partit faire sa formation. Il faisait des farces à tout le monde sauf à Rui raconta Yuki

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre soirée de détente et la menace de Jonathan à l'enclave. Bisous glacées. **


	46. Chapter 44

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Ravie que tu as aimé le chapitre, allez moment chaud entre nos deux amoureux que tu vas apprécier**

**Maia 0067: Je rêve tu as trouvé la technique des trois, comment as-tu fait pour le connaître XD c'est une référence de Saint Seiya l'attaque **

**KIKI: Je prends note de ton vote et merci de trouver mes histoires géniales**

**Alec Barton: Tsnuami en approche " Tous les démons se préparent pour la vague alors que Satan surveillait ses filles trés attentivement " je les aura je les aura " Hachi qui n'avait rien à faire " C'est la maf que je préfère c'est la maf " Alec tomba de rire alors que Satan avait buggué" XD Momnt chaud dans ce chaud **

**Lavigne 126: Deux de tes idées dans ce chapitre et je suis impatience de se que tu me réserve dans le prochain histoire. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa ! N'oubliez pas de voter pour l'histoire que vous voulez, vous avez jusqu'à Samedi soir prochain ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 44, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 44**_

Alec esquiva un coup de Raizen, Yomi lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre ce qui le fit cracher du sang et de la salive. Il recula et ne vit pas Mukuro qui passait derrière lui pour l'achever avec un coup de talon, il traversa la couche de glace violemment en tombant dans l'eau gelé. Il secoua la tête en se stoppant dans l'eau, les deux hommes plongèrent dans l'eau à leurs tours et commencèrent à se battre sous l'eau contre Alec. Il riposta à leurs attaques avant de créer une explosion, Mukuro vît l'explosion d'eau qui se gelait sous l'influence du prince. L'archer haleta légèrement en reprenant son souffle avant de foncer de nouveau sur eux, plus tard il rentra au palais pour aller voir son mari et ses enfants. Ils avaient décidé d'arrêter de nourrir les triplets au sein en passant par le biberon, ils avaient un peu du mal au début mais ils avaient accepté par la suite. Il se dirigea vers ses appartements pour les voir en train de jouer sur le tapis dans le salon, Magnus était en train de lire un livre sur Sibéria en surveillant les enfants. Il l'embrassa amoureusement avant de faire un saut dans la salle de bain pour enlever le sang sécher, il retourna vers eux. Ils s'assirent quand la porte s'ouvrit sur la fratrie, Jace était partis s'entraîner à son tour avec les trois démons et avec Clary pour le soutenir. Isabelle prit Allen dans ses bras en l'embrassant ce qui le fit sourire alors que Yuki prit Akio, Rui souleva Rukya qui riait sous les baisers de sa tante. Raphaël et Simon jouaient avec les jumeaux qui étaient dans les bras de leurs petites amies respectifs, les triplés babillaient sous les baisers et les câlins. Ils avaient à présent quatre mois, ils étaient actifs et babillaient énormément, ils étaient resté à Sibéria pendant trois semaines ce qui était équivalent à trois mois dans leur dimension. Ils avaient dû rentrer avant de revenir pour les entraînements d'Alec, ce dernier avait récupérer tout le potentiel qu'il avait perdu lors de sa grossesse. Jonathan était toujours porté disparu depuis un moment ce qui inquiétait l'enclave car il avait soudainement arrêté d'attaquer les instituts avec son armée de chasseurs obscurs, Jia avait évacué le restédes instituts pour les protéger. Les créatures du monde entier surveillait les instituts en travaillant conjointement avec eux, Alec était satisfait du résultat qu'il avait apporté. Une servante entra dans le salon et s'inclina devant eux,

\- Sa majesté vous attends pour le conseil informa la servante

\- Allons voir ses bandes de ploucs critiqua Yuki en se levant

Alec soupira longuement en pensant au conseil de Sibéria, ils rentrèrent dans la salle du conseil et s'assirent respectivement sur leur trône. Ashura était déjà assis sur son trône, ils étaient en train de les écouter parler de Sibéria avant de changer de sujet en parlant de Jonathan,

\- Personne ne sait où il est passé mais certains de nos espions pensent qu'il est à Edom en trouvant refuge chez Lilith décrit un conseiller

\- Ça tout le monde le sait qu'il se cache chez Lilith, elle le considère comme son fils déclara Yuki

\- La question est où est son armée demanda Alec

Le conseiller acquiesça devant la question de son prince, Ashura gloussa légèrement.

\- Nous pensons qu'ils sont restés dans le monde obscur lors de la dernier attaque contre l'un des instituts supposa le conseiller

\- Je vois souffla Ashura

Plus tard ils étaient de retour à New-York avec les enfants, Alec était en train de faire ses rapports en levant la tête pour voir les triplés en train de jouer et babiller en regardant le mobile au dessus de leur tête qu'avait fixé magiquement Magnus. La porte s'ouvrit sur Maryse, depuis un moment elle préfèrait rester à l'institut que repartir à Idris d'après elle pour aider son fils. Celui-ci qui n'était pas dupe comprit qu'elle restait pour être avec les triplés, elle marcha presque en trottinant vers les transats de ses petits-enfants. Ils éclatèrent de rire en regardant leur grand-mère, celle-ci complètement gaga les prit en les embrassant.

\- Vous avez manqué à votre mamie mes chéris d'amour, oui vous êtes mes chéris d'amour roucoula Maryse

Alec roula des yeux en voyant sa mère en train de roucouler avec eux, il sourit en voyant l'habit de Maryse qui était un robe bleu avec un pantacourt noire dessus, tenue qui était semblable à celle de Rukya.

\- La réunion avec l'enclave était bien maman questionna Alec

\- Oui, très bien Jia est désespéré au sujet de Jonathan mais tout va bien rassura Maryse en portant Akio dans ses bras

\- On va le retrouver, le conseil de Sibéria a dit qu'il était retourné à Edom pour voir Lilith. Les espions sont en train de le surveiller de loin déclara Alec

\- Espérons que la guerre s'annonce vite pour que l'on se débarrasse de lui une fois pour toute souhaita Maryse en berçant son petit-fils

Akio tourna la tête vers son père et s'excita en le voyant, ce dernier comprit que c'était l'heure de téter. Il se leva pour prendre leur sac, il fit deux biberon avant de prendre Akio dans ses bras pour lui donner la tétée. Maryse se réjouit en donnant le biberon'à son petit-fils et sa petite-fille,

\- Oh que c'est bon n'est ce pas ? Attendez que mamie vous fasse des gâteaux aux chocolat rien que pour voir vos petites bouches pleines de chocolat souhaita Maryse

Le directeur balança sa tête en sachant que sa mère était gaga avec ses enfants, Jace et les filles entrèrent dans le bureau pour voir les triplés et en profitèrent pour prévenir Alec d'une mission sur le terrain.

\- Vas-y Alec, je m'occupe d'eux proposa Maryse

\- Tu es sûr maman hésita Alec

\- Alexander Gédéon Lightwood-Bane je te rappelle que j'ai fait trois enfants et élever quatre enfants alors oui je suis plus qu'apte à surveiller les enfants pendant que tu vas terrasser un démon déclara Maryse en mettant les mains sur ses hanches

Il acquiesça et suivit sa fratrie et Clary au Bronx, ils cherchèrent le démon partout dans le secteur. Rui qui était sous sa forme enfant était assis sur l'épaule d'Alec,

\- On dirait que ce démon est en train de jouer à cache-cache avec nous conclu Rui

\- Alors on sera plus futé que lui rigola Alec sadiquement

Elle sourit aux pensées de son jumeau, Yuki sourit sournoisement avec Jace. Isabelle et Clary marchaient prés d'eux en souriant amusées,

\- Dit Rui, tu as choisit une date pour ton mariage questionna Isabelle

\- C'est vrai ça, vous êtes fiancés Byakuya et toi depuis vachement longtemps réalisa Jace en regardant sa sœur

\- On a prévus de se marier après la guerre contre Jonathan révéla Rui

\- Oh félicitation grande sœur félicita Yuki en sautant sur elle en lévitant

\- Ouais, félicitation félicita Jace

Ils l'a félicitaient quand le démon sortit de l'ombre pour les attaquer, Yuki sauta dans les airs en essayant de trancher le démon avec son sabre en bois. Le démon l'envoya se cogner contre le mur, elle se reprit à temps en sautant sur le mur. Jace attaqua le démon grâce à sa vitesse acquise avec les trois démons, Isabelle le foudroya avec son fouet. Alec le regarda un moment avant de faire un arc en glace pour tirer sur leur ennemie, le démon se gela avant de se faire détruire en mille morceaux. Ils sourirent de victoire avant de rentrer à l'institut, Alec se dirigea vers le loft avec les enfants dans la poussette. Magnus vint les accueillir avec les deux panthères, ils reniflèrent leurs jeunes maîtres en les léchant ce qui les fit rire, le couple sourit et s'embrassa amoureusement. Le sorcier embrassa ses enfants sur la joue, il jouait avec eux ce qui les fit rire.

\- Alors mes chéris, comment été la journée ? Mamie Maryse vous a donnée énormément de baiser avec vos tantes et j'espère que vous menez la vie dure à votre oncle Jace en vomissant sur lui roucoula Magnus en soulevant Akio

Il babilla dans son langage en riant, son père lui souffla sur la gorge ce qui le fit rire. Alec défit leur sac en le rangeant dans leur chambre, il sourit de joie en voyant son mari en train de jouer avec les enfants. Il les avait fait s'allonger par terre sur un tapis et les embrassait sur leurs petits ventres ce qui les fit rire, il fit la moue en rejoignant le canapé et s'assit dessus. L'asiatique lèva la tête pour le regarder,

\- Qu'est ce que tu as questionna Magnus

\- Juste que j'ai remarqué que tu préfères les enfants plutôt que moi bouda Alec en tournant la tête

\- Alexander, je ne fait pas de préférence voyons, je vous aime tous les quatre mais je t'aime énormément car tu es mon mari rétorqua Magnus

Il fit semblant de bouder et se leva pour prendre Rukya dans ses bras, il alla faire les biberons des trois. Après avoir couché les enfants, le demi-démon se dirigea vers la salle de bain en entendant l'eau qui écoulait signe que son amant était en train de prendre une douche. Il sourit et essaya de rentrer dans la douche, vit que la porte était fermé à clefs, il essaya de forcer la porte. La porte s'ouvrit sur Alec avec ses cheveux longs humides et une serviette qui entourait ses hanches, il mata son mari sans gène.

\- Tu fais tomber cette serviette et je te jure que je te baiserai si très fort que tu verras des étoiles proposa Magnus

Il s'approcha de lui en faisant semblant de retirer la serviette, il l'embrassa sur la barbichette en caressant son torse avant de reculer avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

\- Pas question, tu vas dormir sur le canapé ce soir déclara Alec en se dirigeant vers le dressing pour se changer

\- QUOI ? Alexander qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour te contrarié interrogea Magnus estomaqué

\- Tu préfères les enfants à moi avoua Alec en le regardant

Il papillonna des yeux avant de retirer la serviette lentement ce qui le fit frustrer, il prit son boxer qui était en dentelle en le remontant doucement. Il se tourna vers lui en passant la main dans ses cheveux humide,

\- Si tu veux te faire pardonner, fais-moi jouir comme tu ne l'as jamais fais déclara Alec

\- Tu auras tant de mal que tu ne pourras pas t'asseoir susurra Magnus en se rapprochant de lui

Il l'embrassa et le plaqua contre le lit, Alec sourit avant de gémir doucement en sentant ses lèvres dans son cou. Il lui fit plusieurs suçons dans son cou en caressant son corps, il grignota son téton en tirant sur l'autre. Le lait jaillit sur sa langue ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il but son lait. L'archer plaqua la tête de son amant contre ses tétons pour qu'il le soulage, il but un peu de son lait avant de passer à son jumeau en laissant un sillon de lait entre les deux. Le sorcier descendit vers le sud en glissant sa langue sur sa peau, il se cambra de plaisir. Il l'enleva son boxer avec les dents avant de le jeter assez loin dans leur chambre, il se lécha les lèvres en regardant l'érection de son amant. Il le prit en bouche jusqu'à sa gorge, Alec se mit à crier de plaisir sous la bouche humide de son amant. Il se retira ce qui le fit frustrer, il sourit avant de claquer son doigt. Le prince le regarda curieusement, il tira sa langue pour faire montrer un piercing sur sa langue. Il se lécha les lèvres en le voyant, il retourna à son érection et entendit les gémissements d'Alec. Il sourit pour lui-même d'avoir la brillante idée de faire apparaître un piercing sur sa langue, il se retira et glissa son doigt en lui et commença à le faire coulisser. Il griffa sa prostate et le fit cambrer encore plus, il rajouta deux autres doigts en lui. Le directeur se tortilla de plaisir, il retira ses doigts avant de claquer des doigts pour faire apparaître un autre piercing sur son érection.

\- Tu vas en voir de toutes les couleurs susurra Magnus

\- Tiens tes paroles, je veux ta bite en moi papy se moqua Alec narquoisement

\- Je vais te massacrer Alexander promit Magnus en le pénétrant d'un coup de rein sèchement

Il rejeta sa tête en se sentant remplie ce qui le gémir de satisfaction, Magnus le laissa à peine respirer qu'il bougea en lui assez sauvagement. Le noiraud hoqueta silencieusement sous ses coups de reins assez dure, il ne parvenait qu'à crier de plaisir en le sentant marteler sa perle de plaisir avec son piercing. Le sorcier le prit par les bras et les plaqua au dessus sa tête en continuant de le marteler, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Il le fit le chevaucher et Alec plaqua ses mains sur son torse en bougeant avec indécent, il sentit sa jouissance monter en lui. L'asiatique sentit sa magie s'agiter signe qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle, il serra ses dents quand des étincelles firent leurs apparitions. L'archer vit les étincelles de magie,

\- Tu…tu…as…intérêt…a…perdre…le…contrôle…de…ta…magie…sinon…tu…ne…m'auras…pas…de…sitôt menaça Alec en bougeant de plus en plus vite

Magnus se laissa aller en perdant totalement le contrôle de sa magie qui fit exploser quelques babioles dans leur chambre avant de traverser Alec en stimulant avec violence sa perle de plaisir, le prince s'étrangla dans un cri avant d'avoir les yeux révulsé et se mettre à jouir en criant. Le demi démon continua avant de jouir en lui de nouveau, Alec s'effondra sur lui essoufflé.

\- Est-ce que ça va s'inquiéta Magnus en lui caressant

\- Ça va Magnus, tu ne me feras jamais mal de même que ta magie rassura Alec en l'embrassant

Il lui caressa la joue en se sentant un peu rassuré, il sourit taquin.

\- Je garde le piercing proposa Magnus

\- Oh que oui tu le garde en fait garde les deux accepta Alec

Il éclata de rire en le regardant, ils s'embrassèrent avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était en train de rédiger les rapports pour l'enclave quand sa fratrie débarqua dans le bureau avec Simon et Clary, il regarda Rui en lisant ses pensés.

\- Qui va surveiller les enfants pendant qu'on sera en boîte demanda Alec en croisant ses bras

\- Il y a maman qui se propose en plus papa va revenir d'Idris pour l'aider répondit Isabelle

\- Très bien, je préviens Magnus pour qu'on aille se détendre décréta Alec

Ils allèrent en boîte à Sibéria, Alec s'assit dans le canapé avant de se faire entourer par des courtisans et courtisanes. Magnus grogna contre eux ce qui les firent fuir, il ramena son mari vers lui pour marquer son territoire. Ce dernier était amusé par la situation, une serveuse amena un plateau de boisson en forme de la lame de rasoir. Le noiraud en prit une et la mit sur sa langue avant d'embrasser le sorcier qui but la boisson avec lui, Rui sourit à ça.

\- Où est Yuki questionna Raphaël ne voyant pas sa petite amie

Ils pointaient la jeune femme en train de danser dans une cage, elle était habillée d'un micro-short moulant avec un haut de bikini. Elle avait des cuissards en cuirs, elle était en train de danser langoureusement dans la cage.

\- Elle a toujours adorée de danser ainsi rassura Alec

\- Je ne m'en fais pas pour elle sourit Raphaël avec une lueur dans ses yeux

La fratrie et les autres comprirent que le vampire était hypnotisé par les courbes de sa petite amie, Alec regarda sa jumelle qui se tourna vers lui. Ils sourirent entre eux,

\- Fais-le sourit Alec

Elle sourit avant de se lever et s'assit sur les genoux de son beau-frère après que son jumeau lui ai laisser la place. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de Magnus à la surprise de tous,

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait hoqueta Jace

Le prince ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux, Magnus était sous le choc de la réaction de sa belle-sœur. Celle-ci continua à l'embrasser, il était sur le point de rompre le baiser quand il sentit le mouvement familier du baiser. Il comprit la situation avant de l'embrasser passionnément, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle au même qu'Alec ouvrit les yeux.

\- On pourrait avoir une explication tous les trois questionna Isabelle n'acceptant pas la situation

\- Alec a prit contrôle de moi pendant que j'embrassais Magnus, en bref on a échangé nos corps pour un bref moment expliqua Rui

\- Vous pouvez faire ça s'étonna Simon

\- Oui mais sur une courte durée car c'est épuisant de le faire répondit Alec

Ils étaient rassurés et impressionné par le lien des jumeaux, après avoir passé un moment en boîte ils rentrèrent tous à New-York. Rui était partit rejoindre Byakuya pour passer la soirée avec lui, chacun se quitta pour être en couple. Alec était à califourchon sur son mari en l'embrassant passionnément,

\- Il faut que j'aille terminer une potion pour un client prévient Magnus

\- A ce propos tu m'apprends à faire une potion demanda Alec en sortant sur ses jambes

\- Comme tu veux sourit Magnus

Il l'emmena dans son atelier et termina sa potion avant de lui apprendre à faire une potion basique, il l'aida à couper les ingrédients tout en tournoyant dans son chaudron. Il se colla à lui tout en le caressant, il l'embrassa dans le cou ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise.

\- Je croyais que tu m'apprenais à faire une potion soupira Alec d'aise

\- Je suis en train de te l'apprendre justement tout en savourant ta peau susurra Magnus

Il se retourna et l'embrassa langoureusement, son mari le plaça sur le bureau en renversant tout les objets par terre. Il lui caressa son torse avec la chemise déboutonné, il mordit chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il suçota son téton dans sa bouche en faisant jaillit le lait sur sa langue ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir, il plaqua la tête de son amant contre son torse en se frottant contre lui. Il fit un geste avec sa magie pour le déshabiller, il allait le masturber quand le noiraud se redressa en l'embrassant et déboucla sa ceinture pour prendre son érection en la frottant avec la sienne. Magnus glissa son doigt en lui ce qui le fit haleter de plaisir, il rajouta deux autres doigts en lui avant de les faire coulisser. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement sous le plaisir, Alec s'allongea à demi sur le bureau en l'encerclant avec ses jambes. Ayant compris ce qu'il voulait Magnus se pencha vers son oreille,

\- Dis-moi la formule magique susurra Magnus en léchant son oreille

\- Je veux ta queue en moi souffla Alec

Il pénétra en lui et commença à se déhancher, Alec cria de plaisir sous ses coups de reins. Il frôla sa perle de plaisir en s'ajustant légèrement, il hurla de plaisir en le serrant encore plus dans ses bras. Le bureau de Magnus bougeait sous leur déhanchement brutal, le directeur rejeta sa tête en arrière en jouissant. L'asiatique donna quelques coups avant de se déverser en lui, ils étaient essoufflé en souriant extatique.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire l'amour en étant un professeur avoua Magnus

Alec éclata de rire à ça, il sourit et l'embrassa chastement.

\- Je t'aime mon prince confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi mon prince répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, il se retira de lui.

\- Hum si on continuait notre leçon proposa Alec en se frottant à lui encore une fois

\- Avec joie car je dois t'apprendre comment mélanger de la mandragore avec des écailles de salamandre gloussa Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il gloussa avant de se laisser aller à nouveau dans l'étreindre de son amant, Jace et Clary qui venaient de coucher ensemble étaient allongés dans le lit. Le blond caressa les cheveux roux de la jeune femme,

\- Je crois qu'ils viennent de remettre le couvert soupira Jace en sentant le bonheur d'Alec

\- Je te rappelle qu'ils sont amoureux gloussa Clary en le regardant

\- Mais là ça frôle la perversité tous les deux, à croire qu'ils ne peuvent se passer l'un de l'autre brailla Jace

\- D'ailleurs je me demande comment ils font pour tenir la cadence comme ça se demanda Clary

\- Ils utilisent la rune d'endurance répondit Jace

Elle était étonnée de ce que le couple utilisait pour tenir la cadence, elle regarda son petit ami qui regarda le plafond. Il tourna les yeux vers elle,

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a interrogea Jace

\- Ne prends pas mal ce que je vais demander mais je voudrais que tu demande quelques conseils à Magnus pour pimenter un peu notre vie proposa Clary

Jace eut la mâchoire décroché par la demande de sa petite amie, il sentit son monde se briser en mille-morceaux. Rui qui était la chambre à côté gloussa alors que Alec était écroulé de rire, Magnus rejoint son rire après qu'il lui a dit.

\- Je savais que biscuit était frustrée par Blondie rigola Magnus

Le lendemain le sorcier avait charrié le blond presque toute la journée, ce dernier n'avait pas parlé à Clary pendant trois jours en boudant dans son coin. Ils étaient partis à Idris plus tard pour assister à une réunion avec l'enclave, plus tard ils étaient rassemblés dans la salle des accords. Alec était étonné de voir autant de monde pour une simple annonce de la part de Jia, celle-ci avertis qu'elle n'avait envoyé aucun message à quiconque. Ils entendirent un rire démoniaque, ils se retournèrent pour voir Jonathan sur l'estrade.

\- Jonathan cracha Jia d'une voix froide

\- Ravie de vous retrouver, je suis venu vous proposer un échange vos soldat contre une chose que je convoite proposa Jonathan en les regardant

\- Quel est cette chose questionna Imogène

La fratrie serrait les poings en le voyant regarder Rui d'une manière perverse,

\- Je veux la princesse Ruika déclara Jonathan en la pointant

\- ENFOIRE JE VAIS TE TUER jura Jace en prenant son épée

\- Tout doux Jonathan, je te rappelle que c'est à l'enclave que je m'adresse souvient Jonathan

Rui le regarda avec dégoût,

\- Pourquoi est ce que je viendrai avec toi ? Rien que te voir me donne la nausée, jamais je ne serai ta reine abrutie. Mets-toi ça dans le crâne de fêlé que tu es cracha Rui

\- C'est que nous allons voir, la décision appartient à l'enclave. Les vôtres contre la princesse, proposa Jonathan en disparaissant

Tous les conseillers commençaient à discuter en la regardant quand une vague de froid gela la pièce, tous tournaient la tête vers Alec qui avait une aura glacial autour de lui. Le sol était gelé,

\- Alec interpella Maryse

Il plissa les yeux en se calmant légèrement, il serra les poings tellement forts que le sang s'écoulait de ses mains. Jace ressentit sa fureur mais peu de sa douleur alors que les mains de Rui saignaient,

\- Alec, arrête je t'en prie supplia Rui

Il se calma quand il se retourna lentement vers les conseillers,

**\- Si vous oser sacrifier ma sœur jumelle en cédant à Jonathan, je mettrai Idris à feu et à sang en vous tuant un par un** menaça Alec d'une voix caverneuse

Tous prirent peur à sa menace, Yuki les fusilla en pensant la même chose. Deux jours plus tard Jonathan revint, le trio s'avança vers lui en révélant leur aura de glace.

**Ton père a fait la même menace que toi, mais il a eu ce qu'il méritait. Tu comprendre qui nous sommes…**commença Yuki

**…Ta fin sera proche, tu ramperas à nos pieds pour demander pardon nous ayant provoquer…**compléta Rui

**…PREPARE-TOI A SUBIR UNE CUISANTE DEFAITE JONATHAN MORGENSTERN, TON ARMEE ET TOI VOUS SEREZ DECIME** acheva Alec

Il fit éclater son aura glacial qu'il avait accumulé sous la colère, tous autour d'eux furent gelé. Jonathan serra les dents

-AINSI SOIT-IL JE VOUS REDUIRAI EN CENDRE AVEC MON ARMEE, déclara Jonathan en libérant son pouvoir démoniaque

Leurs pouvoirs créaient une onde choc avec des vents violents dans la salle, un orage éclata avec des éclairs. Tous étaient presque balayés par leurs auras qui s'affrontaient, le trio libéra une partie de leur pouvoir de glace en même temps que Jonathan. Un éclair traversa le toit et foudroya entre eux, ils se regardaient entre eux avec haine.

\- Bon sang ils sont en train de détruire la salle à eux seul avec leurs auras constata Isabelle

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la fureur de Byakuya et la demande d'Ashura. Bisous glacées. **


	47. Chapter 45

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: La guerre contre Jonathan sera dans le prochain chapitre, il ne faut pas toucher à sa jumelle sinon Alec voit tous rouge**

**LolliOta : Rien qu'une hémorragie nasale, ce que je réserve dans le chapitre 48 et 50 n'est rien XD **

**Alec Barton: Hachi était en train de réfléchir avec Alec avant de d'avoir une idée " Euréka, j'ai trouvé des souris pour ronger les câbles, il faut juste trouver attraper ses bestioles XD Les pouvoirs sadiques des trio est dans le prochain chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: Il faut que j'attends dimanche prochain pour trouver les nouvelles idées, le chapitre 48 et 50 seront rempli de tes idées XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa ! N'oubliez pas de voter pour la fics que vous voulez vous avez jusqu'à Samedi prochain ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 45, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 45**_

Alec était en train de changer Allen qui babillait en riant sous les baisers de son père sur son ventre, Magnus quand à lui faisait rebondir son fils cadet sur son ventre qui gloussait. Rukya était en train de manger son pied en babillant, la porte s'ouvrit sur Maryse qui avait un sachet dans les mains. Celle-ci déposa le petit déjeuner qu'elle avait emporté pour son fils et son gendre, elle prit sa petite-fille par terre et l'embrassa bruyamment en la faisant glousser sous ses baisers. Son fils lui dit bonjour avec son mari, ils s'assirent dans le canapé avec les triplés dans les bras. Elle voulait passer du temps avec les enfants comme c'était le jour de congé d'Alec, elle joua avec ses petits-enfants quand la fratrie débarqua à leur tour avec Robert. Magnus roula des yeux en voyant tout la famille Lightwood dans son salon, il sourit malgré lui en sentant la chaleur de son mari prés de lui. Il se mit de penser que si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il aimerait et épouserait un Lightwood pour ensuite lui faire des enfants, qu'il aurait toute la famille Lightwood sous son toit, alors il aurait prit une potion de dégrisement avant d'éclater de rire. Il se sentit apaiser en regardant tout le monde autour de lui. Jace était presque caché derrière Rui en évitant les deux panthères qui grognaient à son encontre, tous étaient en train d'éclater de rire en roucoulant avec les triplés. Une semaine était passé depuis que Jonathan avait déclaré la guerre à l'enclave et au trio royal, Jonathan avait défié Alec et les filles avec son aura démoniaque et ils avaient répliqué. La salle des accords fut presque détruite par leurs auras pleines de puissance, le Morgenstern les défia encore une fois avant de partir. Les filles calmèrent leurs auras alors qu'Alec l'augmentait et qu'il gelait la pièce, Rui qui était sous sa forme normale passa devant lui et posa son front sur le sien. Il ferma les yeux en sentant l'apaisement de sa jumelle envers lui, Jace s'avança vers eux en sentant leur connexion l'appeler. Il restait prés d'eux, il ouvrit les yeux et remercia sa jumelle par la pensée. Après ça ils envoyèrent un message à Ashura qui avait éclaté d'un rire lugubre en voyant la déclaration de guerre de Jonathan, Clary qui était déterminée a vaincre son frère avait demandée une faveur à Alec. Ce dernier lui accorda une chance qu'elle le tue ou sera à lui de le faire,

\- Des nouvelles de l'enclave, questionna Alec

\- Pas pour l'instant, les réunions se succèdent les unes les autres et les évacuations d'autres instituts se font énormément répondit Robert en jouant avec Akio

\- Les sorciers du labyrinthe en spirale se tiennent prêts au cas où, ils ont renforcé la plupart des instituts que Jonathan n'a pas encore attaqué décréta Magnus en caressant le flanc d'Alec

Il hocha la tête et embrassa son petit-fils, le couple était amusé de voir tout le monde glousser avec les triplés en oubliant totalement l'institut.

\- Au fait qui gère l'institut en ce moment interrogea Alec

\- C'est vrai ça, je vous l'ai confié à tous les quatre gronda Maryse ayant Allen dans les bras

\- On n'a demandé à papa de le faire à notre place mais il a préféré venir ici se défendit Isabelle en accusant son père

\- Je ne savais pas que votre mère était ici et qu'elle vous avait donné la charge de l'institut se renfrogna Robert

\- En clair personne n'est en charge de l'institut déduit Magnus

Maryse soupira en faisant la moue car elle devait partir en laissant ses petits-enfants, elle les embrassa ce qui les fit rire. Elle se leva en lissant son tailleur avant de faire signe à la fratrie qu'ils devaient partir, la fratrie boudait en voulant rester encore un peu avec les enfants. Robert sourit de victoire en roucoulant avec eux quand sa femme revint sur ses pas et le prit par les oreilles,

\- Si je ne peux pas voir les enfants alors toi non plus critiqua Maryse en le tirant par l'oreille

\- Mais lâche mon oreille s'il te plait supplia Robert en grimaçant de douleur

Magnus éclata de rire à la scène, le noiraud balança sa tête alors que les triplés riaient sans comprendre à la situation. Le sorcier prit Rukya dans ses bras qui bavait,

\- Tes grands-parents sont complètement tordant ma chérie sourit Magnus

Elle babilla en bavant, Alec essuya sa bave sur son menton. Il se leva pour préparer les purées de légumes, les triplés étaient à leur cinquième mois. Maryse avait conseillée à son fils de faire de la purée de légume pour les enfants, au début juste pour le goût au fur à mesure pour que leur estomac puisse gérer les aliments normaux. Il était en train de mixer des légumes frais que Magnus avait fait apparaître, il prépara les repas en entendant ses enfants en train d'éclater de rire sous les gloussements de son mari. Il sourit pour lui-même

\- Le rire est ma mélodie préféré sourit Alec

Il ramena le petit plat de purée pour eux, ils babillaient en voyant le plat à manger. Leur père les posa dans leurs transats et commença à les nourrir,

\- Tu as leur préparé quoi cette fois-ci questionna Magnus

\- J'ai mixé des céleris avec des choux-fleurs vapeur répondit Alec en le faisant goûter à son mari

Les enfants criaient sur leur père sorcier qui voulait leur repas, il était désabusé de les voir en train de le gronder ainsi ce qui fit rire Alec.

\- On dirait qu'ils n'aiment pas partager déduisit Alec

\- Moi aussi je n'aime pas partager surtout quand ces quelque chose que j'aime, sourit Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il gloussa et continua de nourrir les enfants, après le repas et leurs avoir rincés la bouche. Ils firent leurs sieste dans leur berceaux, le couple en profita pour passer du temps ensemble. Ils étaient dans le salon en train de s'embrasser dans le canapé, Alec était allongé pendant que son amant était entre ses jambes en train de lui embrasser le cou.

\- Ce que j'aime quand tu es en congé souffla Magnus

\- Parce que je peux passer la journée avec toi et les enfants déduit Alec

\- Il y a de ça mais aussi parce que je peux me réveiller à tes côtés sans que tu sois obligé de partir expliqua Magnus

Il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser, ils se caressèrent intimement. Pendant ce temps Raphaël venait de se réveiller après que le soleil soit tomber, il passa la main sur son visage avant de se lever pour prendre une douche. Il revint avec une serviette autour de ses hanches, il haussa un sourcil en voyant sa petite amie sur son lit.

\- Tu es arrivé tôt décréta Raphaël

\- Maman était fatiguée que je m'occupe des recrues alors j'en ai profiteé pour passer la soirée avec toi sourit Yuki en se levant

Il sourit et le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant amoureusement,

\- Je me change ensuite on sort dîner proposa Raphaël

\- J'ai hâte de dîner sourit Yuki

Lily entra dans la chambre et les vit enlacés ainsi, elle toussa avec un sourire en voyant leurs visages gêné.

\- Désolée de déranger mais Raphaël, on a un sérieusement un problème et il faut que tu viennes avertis Lily

\- Dios souffla Raphaël

Il prit ses vêtements et se changea rapidement avant de suivre Lily en bas, il vit deux membres de son clan présent. Les deux montrèrent leur allégeance vers le chef de clan, Yuki arriva en faisant bouger sa poitrine. Tous les vampires mâles mâtaient sa poitrine ce qui énerva fortement le mexicain, il commença à racler sa gorge pour les ramener sur lui.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose que j'ai besoin de savoir rappela Raphaël

\- Nous avons croisé Camille Belcourt sur le Queens raconta le vampire

\- Nous l'avons suivit mais elle nous a semés après être arrivés vers la frontière de la Pennsylvanie renchérit son collègue

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle venait faire en ville cette pétasse questionna Lily en croisant les bras

\- Elle veut la seule chose qu'elle désire mais qu'elle n'a pas pu avoir à savoir Magnus, Alec lui a filé une image assez violent révéla Yuki en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque

\- Je comprends mais il faut la capturer avant qu'elle ne fasse trop dégâts conclu Raphaël

Ils hochèrent la tête avant de partir, Lily acquiesça de son côté avant de partir elle aussi en laissant le couple seul. Raphaël se tourna vers sa petite amie,

\- Je suis tellement désolé Yuki mais je crois que notre dîner romantique va être reporté à une prochaine fois conclu Raphaël

\- Hum, je pense que t'aider serait cool en plus je passerai du temps avec toi qu'en penses-tu proposa Yuki en mettant ses bras autour de son cou

\- Tu es prête à m'aider à gérer le clan remplie de vampire s'étonna Raphaël

\- Tu oublie que je suis la princesse de Sibéria, j'ai déjà géré des affaire que mon père me donnait quand il avait la flemme de les traiter exposa Yuki

Il la remercia en espagnol avant de l'embrasser tendrement, ils sourirent et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Raphaël. Au même moment Simon qui était en concert sortit de la salle du concert ayant soif, une jeune fille blonde s'approcha de lui avec un sourire.

\- Simon interpella la jeune femme

Il ne résista pas et la prit dans ses bras avant de plonger ses crocs en elle, elle cria de douleur avant de gémir de plaisir. Le vampire but son sang, il entendit des pas et une main sur son épaule.

\- Ça suffit Simon, tu es en train de la tuer commenta un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains

Il la relâcha difficilement avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire, il prit peur en la lâchant par terre. Le jeune homme prit la jeune femme et l'aida à se remettre doucement, il l'emmena avant de revenir voir le vampire effrayé par son action.

\- Elle va bien rassura le jeune homme

\- Merci, bon sang j'aurai pu la tuer s'horrifia Simon

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait rassura le jeune homme

\- Merci euh…hésita Simon

\- Jordan Kyle, je suis ton gardien se présenta le jeune homme

\- Mon gardien demanda Simon

\- Je suis un membre du Praetor Lupus qui est une organisation qui aide les jeunes créatures obscures comme toi dans le besoin expliqua Jordan

\- Merci de m'aider remercia Simon

Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement que Simon avait loué après que sa mère l'ait foutu à la porte, Isabelle l'attendait et était surprise de le voir en compagnie de Jordan qui se présenta à elle par la suite. Cependant deux jours plus tard les journaux annonçaient la mort mystérieuse de la jeune femme blonde qu'avait mordu Simon, ce dernier se sentit coupable de son acte. Sa petite amie l'avait consolée en lui disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il se sentit légèrement mieux mais resta coupable. La jeune femme blonde suivit Camille dans un institut quand elle lui présenta Jonathan,

\- C'est une alliée à moi, elle s'appelait Maureen Brown. Elle va me servir d'espionne pour attaquer au bon moment présenta Camille

\- Je vois, je croyais que ton ancien espion Aldertree t'avait aidé demanda Jonathan

\- Il était juste un pion de plus il a échoué à faire la tâche que je lui avait attribué se renfrogna Camille

\- Très bien, de toute façon je vais passer à l'action moi aussi sourit Jonathan

Elle sourit avant de faire signe à la jeune femme de la suivre pour sortir de la pièce, bientôt Maureen annonça au clan de New-York la mort de Camille en prenant la place de Raphaël. Ce dernier accepta à contre cœur de laisser sa place avant d'attendre que la jeune femme fasse une bêtise pour reprendre le flambeau, Alec fut informé de la situation par Yuki.

\- Franchement petite sœur, tu m'annonces une nouvelle qui m'enchante. Maintenant cette garce va pourrir en enfer ricana Alec

\- Tu vas le dire à Magnus questionna Rui

\- Même si je lui en veux de ne m'avoir rien dis au sujet de Camille, je vais lui dire malgré tout soupira Alec

Il leva la tête en lisant les pensées de Rui, il acquiesça en soupirant. Il se leva pour aller chercher ses enfants pour le repas, il entra dans la cuisine pour voir sa mère en train de les nourrir avec son père.

\- Oh tu leur as déjà donné le repas constata Alec

\- Bien sûr je n'allais pas laisser mes petits anges affamés, en plus je ne résiste pas à voir une petite bouche plein de purée n'est ce pas mes chéris gloussa Maryse

Ils babillaient ce qui fit fondre leurs grands-parents, Robert faisait un regard béat en les regardant. Après leurs repas Alec les embrassa sur la joue ce qui les fit glousser,

\- Vous allez faire la sieste avec papy et mamie, vous allez avoir de la chance mes amours. Papy va vous raconter des histoires et mamie vous chantera une berceuse pour vous endormir déclara Alec en roucoulant avec eux

Ils babillaient encore plus quand Maryse et Robert les prirent dans leurs bras en les emmenant dans la chambre pour faire leur sieste, il sourit et prépara leur biberon pour leur réveil. Pendant ce temps Ashura était assis sur son trône, il avait les yeux fermés avant de les ouvrir quand un soldat entra et s'inclina devant lui.

\- Votre majesté, le commandant Byakuya est présent signala le soldat

\- Faites le entrer ordonna Ashura

\- Bien votre majesté répondit le soldat

Il sortir après l'ordre, Byakuya entra dans la salle et s'inclina devant son futur beau-père.

\- Votre majesté, vous m'avez fait demandé demanda Byakuya

\- Oui, rassemble les soldats et tenez vous prêt pour la bataille qui se profile au loin contre le rejeton de Lilith déclara Ashura

\- Bien évidemment votre majesté répondit le commandant

L'empereur le regarda de ses yeux incandescents,

\- Sais-tu qu'il convoite Rui et qu'il projette de faire d'elle sa reine commenta Ashura

Byakuya ne répondit pas mais son aura le trahis car il se mit à briller soudainement sous la colère, il sourit en voyant son futur gendre furieux à cette nouvelle..

\- Veuillez me pardonner de ce que je vais dire mais cet homme ne mérite pas la princesse Ruika car elle est mienne, il n'est pas de sang noble ni même de sang royal encore moins un chef. Comment ose-t-il prétendre la revendiquer comme sien fulmina Byakuya

\- A t'entendre Byakuya, tu ne souhaites qu'une seule chose c'est de le tuer déduit Ashura

\- Loin de moi cette idée, votre majesté. J'ai beaucoup de retenu sur ce sujet, je suis furieux voire en colère de savoir que ce moins que rien essaye de voler ce qui est mien. En toutes franchise je ne daigne pas lui accorder de l'importance, je préfère laisser au prince le loisir d'en finir avec lui décréta Byakuya

\- J'ai encore du mal à te voir comme ça, il faut dire que Ginrei t'a bien éduqué sourit Ashura

\- Mon grand-père m'a beaucoup appris, que son âme repose en paix déclara le commandant

\- Très bien, tu peux disposer par contre je voudrais que tu passes voir ma fille suggéra Ashura

Il s'inclina devant lui avant de se lever, pour y aller il prit un portail. Rui était en train de soigner les blessés que Yuki lui avait envoyé, le jeune homme ferma sa main avant d'envoyer un papillon de glace devant l'institut. Le papillon traversa et rejoignit Rui, elle tourna la tête et tendit la main avant de sortir de l'institut en prenant sa forme normale. Elle rougit légèrement en voyant son fiancé devant elle,

\- Je suis agréablement surprise de te voir sourit Rui

\- Sa majesté m'a suggéré de venir te voir un peu déclara Byakuya en la regardant

Elle ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, il s'avança vers elle et lui caressa sa joue doucement. Elle mit sa main sur la sienne en fermant les yeux, Yuki sortit de l'institut et les vit avec la fratrie.

\- Tiens petit Byakuya sourit Yuki

\- Princesse Yuki, prince Alec, je suis heureux de vous voir salua le commandant

Alec hocha la tête alors qu'Yuki se mit à léviter pour être près de son autre beau-frère, elle avait un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

\- Alors tu es venu voir Rui, n'est ce pas ? Je parie que tu vas lui faire des bisous avant de partir taquina Yuki en lui donnant des légers coups de coude

\- Yuki gronda Rui rouge

Le commandant qui avait les mains dans ses manches de kimono ressortit une brioche de sa manche et le fourra dans la bouche de la princesse sous les yeux incrédules de tous à part Alec qui était habitué à cette scène, la jeune fille se renfrogna en mangeant la brioche. Le fiancé de Rui lui fit un baisemain avant de partir,

\- C'est moi ou il a fourré une brioche dans la bouche de Yuki pour qu'elle la ferme s'étonna Isabelle

\- Il fait toujours ça quand Yuki commence à le taquiner sur sa relation avec Rui expliqua Alec

Ils acquiescèrent et rentrèrent dans l'institut, plus tard Alec rentra au loft avec les enfants. Magnus les prit dans ses bras en les embrassant bruyamment sur la joue, il s'étrangla de surprise en voyant leurs habits.

\- Ne t'en prends pas à moi mais à Jace se défendit Alec

\- Mais tu l'as laissé faire s'indigna Magnus en pointant son doigt sur Allen

Il haussa les épaules en le regardant, les jumeaux avaient une grenouillère noire avec un mini blouson en cuir. Jace poussa le bouchon encore plus loin en mettant un petit arc et des flèches dans le cosy,

\- Je trouve qu'ils sont choux roucoula Alec

\- Ils sont affreux, le noir n'est pas une couleur critiqua Magnus

\- Ah bon tu es sûr de toi mon amour articula Alec d'une lueur taquin

\- Oui, ce n'est pas une couleur défendit Magnus avec véhémence

Le prince fit la moue avant de s'occuper des enfants, ils les couchèrent quand le noiraud fila dans la salle de bain pour prendre son bain. Le sorcier entra et se démaquilla magiquement avant de s'installer dans son lit, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Alec habillé d'une nuisette qui cachait un string avec un porte-jarretelles le tout en noir.

\- Monsieur Bane susurra Alec

Magnus leva les yeux de son grimoire avant de les replonger et d'écarquiller les yeux en regardant son amant, ce dernier marcha vers lui d'un pas félin. Il tourna sur lui-même ayant les cheveux humide en sachant que le sorcier adorait qu'il ait les cheveux humides et libres dans son dos,

\- Que penses-tu de cette nuisette interrogea Alec

\- Elle te va à merveille mon amour, approche que je la regarde de plus prés susurra Magnus en s'excitant

Il s'arrêta pas trop loin de leur lit, il mit son doigt sur ses lèvres en tapotant dessus en faisant la moue sexy.

\- Mais tout à l'heure tu as clamé que le noir n'était pas une couleur et j'ai cette nuisette sur moi. Je crois que je vais la jeter pensa Alec en faisant semblant de retourner dans la salle de bain

\- NON, je t'en prie Alexander. Cette nuisette noire te rends sexy, d'accord le noir est une couleur maintenant viens ici que je m'occupe de toi haleta Magnus

Il sourit de victoire avant de s'avancer et rester au bord du lit,

\- Monsieur Bane, j'ai terriblement froid minauda Alec d'une voix traînante de luxure

\- Je vais te réchauffer bébé susurra Magnus en l'attrapant par le bras

Ils firent l'amour passionnément plusieurs fois avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Ashura était sur son trône avant de se lever et prit un portail. Asmodée était sur son trône quand il sentit une présence dans son dos,

\- Tu n'as rien à faire dans ta dimension au lieu de venir m'embêter soupira Asmodée

\- Et manquer ta tête qui est si drôle, bien sûr que non j'aime trop t'ennuyer mon cher Sidonay. En plus tu désertes le lit très souvent alors je viens voir mon amant gloussa Ashura en s'asseyant sur ses jambes

\- Si tu ne veux pas avoir une boule de feu aux fesses, dégage de mes jambes tout de suite menaça Asmodée en faisant apparaître une boule de feu cramoisi

\- Ce que tu n'es pas trop drôle. Où est ton sens de l'humour ? Franchement j'espère que les jumeaux et ma petite Rukya vont prendre tout de moi au lieu de toi souhaita Ashura en se lévitant dans les airs

Le prince des enfers roula des yeux devant la déblatération de l'empereur, il posa sur terre en reprenant son sérieux.

\- Je voudrais te demander si tu voulais bien entraîner Magnus à sa magie, j'ai décelé une puissante en lui qu'il n'a pas encore exploité et deuxièmement si ça ne te dérange pas de participer à la guerre contre le batards de Lilith proposa Ashura

Il arqua un sourcil à sa demande,

\- Je suis surpris de ta demande au sujet de mon fils, sur ce point je ne peux rien faire pour toi car Magnus refusera mon aide mais pour la deuxième demande ça par contre je l'accepte avec joie de participer à la guerre contre le rejeton de cette garce accepta Asmodée

\- A la bonne heure sourit Ashura

Ils sourirent entre eux, au même moment Lilith sentit la présence d'Ashura chez Asmodée. Avant de repartir dans sa dimension lui Ashura,

\- Comment oses-tu apparaître devant moi Ashura cracha Lilith

\- Garde ton venin pour toi-même petite garce, la guerre que ton fils à déclencher approche à grands pas . Mes enfants le tueront après avoir joué avec son corps déclara Ashura

\- Jonathan est mon fils et il a mes pouvoirs, tes rejetons ne pourront rien faire contre lui. C'est toi qui va tout perdre, tu aurais dû rejoindre les enfers ricana Lilith

L'empereur des glaces leva la main et la fit propulser contre le mur, elle se cogna brutalement contre le mur avant de lancer un boule de feu sur lui. Il l'écrasa dans sa main et lui fit un sourire sournois,

**\- As-tu oublié qui je suis Lilith ? As-tu oublié que je suis supérieur à toi ? D'abord ton fils avant que je m'occupe personnellement de toi** déclara Ashura d'une voix lugubre

Il fit un portail et se rendit dans sa dimension alors que Lilith était enragé par son altercation avec Ashura,

\- Je te tuerai moi-même Ashura en t'arrachant ton cœur promit Lilith furieuse

Asmodée sourit depuis son château devant la fureur de Lilith,

\- C'est vrai que c'est tordant ricana Asmodée

Quelques jours plus tard Jonathan déclara la guerre à Idris et dirigea son armée vers la ville, tous le monde était rassemblé à Idris. Jia était inquiète sur la situation, Imogène réfléchit avant de se rappeler de la rune d'alliance de Clary.

\- Mademoiselle Fairchirld, est ce que la rune pourra servir encore une fois questionna Imogène

\- Bien sûr madame l'inquisitrice, si tout le monde est d'accord pour la faire de nouveau répondit Clary

\- Très bien souffla Imogène

Elles rassemblèrent tout le monde dans la salle pour expliquer une nouvelle fois la rune d'alliance, tout le monde accepta de nouveau avec réticence. Alec sauta avec Rui et Yuki sur l'estrade, ils firent face à tous.

**\- N'ayez pas peur de Jonathan, il est le reflet de son père Valentin…**commença Yuki

\- …**montrer ce que vous valez sur le champ de bataille comme lors de la précédente guerre, notre absence ne signifie pas que l'on part se cacher comme des lâches mais nous allons revenir bien plus fort et signaler la situation à Sibéria…**compléta Rui

\- …**ALORS NOUS COMPTONS SUR TOUS NON TOUT LE MONDE OBSCUR POUR MONTRER A CE FILS DE CHIEN QUE NOUS SOMMES PLUS FORTS QUE LUI. RAPPELONS NOUS QUE VOS PROCHES NE SONT PLUS DE CE MONDE QUAND VOUS LUI FEREZ FACE **acheva Alec

Tous applaudirent à leur discours encourageant, Touou et les deux autres entrèrent dans la salle pour venir les chercher. Le trio hochèrent la tête en les voyants, Alec prit les cosys des triplés aidé de Hokushin. Il se tourna vers son mari qui l'embrassa passionnément,

\- Je reviens vite promit Alec

\- Je sais, prends soin d'eux souffla Magnus

Il acquiesça et le laissa embrasser ses enfants, Maryse et Robert vinrent embrasser leurs petits enfants en pleurs avec la fratrie. Yuki se tourna vers Raphaël et l'embrassa amoureusement en lui soufflant qu'elle allait revenir rapidement, tous regardèrent le trio qui s'en allait pour Sibéria.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les techniques puissantes du trio et le concours sadiques d'Ashura. Bisous glacées. **


	48. Chapter 46

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Byakuya préfère une réponse calme et posé avec Yuki XD Peut-être je refaire une autre scène de celle-là**

**Lavigne 126: Allez Alec badass dans ce chapitre et les filles encore badass par contre tu vas légèrement me détester dans le prochain chapitre **

**LolliOta: C'est vrai que c'est marrant les grands-parents avec eux, voilà la bataille finale qui se terminera dans le prochain chapitre **

**Alec Barton: Asmodée ne vas pas participer mais juste être observateur, la suite sera dans le prochain chapitre. "Satan qui entre dans le bureau et vit les souris en train de grigonter ses câbles d'ordinateur" MAIS QU'EST CE QUE C'EST CA " les filles riaient diaboliquement qui résonnent" **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa ! N'oublez pas de voter pour votre fils, vous avez jusqu'à Samedi prochain pour voter ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 46, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 46**_

Magnus contempla les étoiles encore une fois en serrant son collier dans ses mains et un chiffon appartenant aux triplés, il entendit un ronronnement de la part de Nibi qui vient lui donner un petit coup de tête pour le réconforter. Il sourit et lui caressa la tête ce qui la fit ronronner avant de s'allonger prés de lui, il soupira en se sentant seul maintenant que son mari et ses enfant étaient partit pour Sibéria. Les deux avaient convenus de les envoyer avec Ashura même si celui-ci allait participer à la guerre, les triplés seraient confiés au clan de Byakuya pour les occuper lors de la guerre. Même si il savait que ses enfants seraient en sécurité, ils lui manquaient énormément en plus d'Alec. Ce dernier venait de passer sa journée à s'entraîner et serra son collier dans sa main, il se tourna vers ses enfant qui babillaient dans leurs berceaux. Il sourit et joua avec eux en les mettant sur le lit avec lui pour s'endormir, il chanta pour eux la berceuse que sa mère chantait pour lui étant petit. Ils s'endormirent tout les trois dans le lit, il caressa leurs cheveux en pensant à son mari qui lui manquait. Rui sentit le chagrin de son jumeau et ferma les yeux en posant la main sur son cœur, elle ferma les yeux en envoyant des vagues d'apaisement dans leur lien. Ils étaient à quelques jours de la guerre car Jonathan arrivait rapidement avec son armée de chasseurs obscurs, Jace se tenait prêt avec l'épée de Mickaël pour tuer le Morgenstern. Jocelyn avait finit par faire le deuil de la mort de son fils, pour elle c'était Valentin qui l'avait tué lors de l'incendie de la maison des Fairchirld. Clary l'avait soutenu à ce moment-là en pensant que sa mère avait changée grâce aux mots durs de Yuki, Camille resta dans l'ombre en attendant la guerre. Elle jubilait après avoir entendu que Alec était partit avec les enfants à Sibéria, elle pensait à un plan pour récupérer Magnus et qu'il rampe de nouveau à ses pieds. Concernant l'enclave le conseil était mitigé au sujet d'utiliser encore une fois la rune d'alliance de Clary, Jace qui était énervé par leur réaction plaqua ses mains bruyamment sur la table.

\- Ça n'a servit à rien qu'on tue Valentin, nous aurions du le laisser nous détruire un par un comme ça vous aurait mit un peu de plombs dans la cervelle bande de salopards autant que vous êtes. Jonathan est à notre porte avec sa putain armée, vous attendez tranquillement que les autres fassent le boulot pour vous. Réveillez-vous bon sang, la rune de Clary est la seule possibilité pour vaincre, cela à servir dans le passé maintenant vous refusez encore une fois de vous en mêler parce que vous avez peur des créatures obscurs. Franchement que l'ange Raziel ait honte de vous déclara Jace en se levant

\- Mon frère a raison, vous ne changerez jamais. Il est temps que les anciennes générations laisse place à la nouvelle génération qui est bien plus tolérantes que vous tous bande de vieux croulants que vous êtes critiqua Isabelle

Les deux partirent suivit de Magnus et de Raphaël ainsi que Simon et Clary, le conseil à part Imogène et Jia et leurs parents étaient choqués. Les autres étaient fiers d'eux, Jia se racla la gorge.

\- Les anciens temps sont trop obsolètes à mon goût, il est temps qu'un nouveau vent de changement s'abatte sur nous déclara Jia

\- Les représentants des créatures obscurs hochèrent la tête en accord avec Jia, la reine des fées se leva ce qui étonna tout le monde.

\- Je vous informe à tous que mon peuple se retire de la guerre si l'enclave n'accepte pas l'alliance. Mon peuple et moi nous nous battrons seulement avec le prince Alec et les princesses car nous avons fait alliance avec l'empereur des glaces car l'enclave ne vaut rien à nos yeux déclara la reine des fées avant de partir

\- Pareil pour le clan des vampires, je suis le compagnon de la princesse Yuki et je suis ici pour elle rien de plus déclara Raphaël en suivant la reine

Magnus se leva et n'avait rien à ajouter étant le mari d'Alec, Luke se leva et fit de même en les suivant. Tous les conseillers âgés étaient choqué de voir que tous les quatre partaient sans se retourner en rejetant l'alliance avec l'enclave si ils n'acceptaient pas un nouvel accord, ils avaient prêté seulement allégeance avec Alec. Maryse se mit à éclater de rire dans la salle ce qui attira l'attention sur elle, son rire était une joie malsaine et de satisfaction ironique.

\- Voilà ce qu'il va arriver si vous n'accepter pas l'alliance et de refaire les accords en les mettant sur un pied d'égalité, mon fils a plus de couilles que vous tous réunis. La guerre contre Valentin nous a servit de leçon à tous mais je crois que certains d'entre vous c'est partit plus dans le cul, je me fiche de ne pas mâcher mes mots ou que je sois irrespectueuse mais je dis simplement la vérité. Mais bon ça passe dans une oreille et ça finit dans le cul pour la plupart d'entre vous critiqua Maryse en se levant

Elle partit en rejoignant ses enfants, Robert se leva à son tour et applaudit ironiquement avant de faire une révérence moqueuse semblable à Yuki. Il sortit et rejoignit sa famille, ils étaient dans le manoir familiale Lightwood. Luke et Raphaël les avaient rejoins en route dans le manoir, Magnus était avec eux. Ils discutèrent de la situation, tous étaient encore sous le choc par les révélations de la reine, plus tard ils s'en allèrent et les autres allèrent se coucher. Magnus regarda les étoiles en touchant son collier, il était dans la chambre de son amant. Il entendit toquer à la porte et vit que c'était Isabelle qui entra dans la pièce,

\- Est-ce que ça va questionna Isabelle

\- Ça va, même si les enfants et ton frère me manquent beaucoup. Ils vont revenir pour la guerre mais c'est long soupira Magnus

\- Ils vont apparaître en faisant une entrée fracassante, conclu Isabelle

\- Ça c'est vrai, ton frère adore soigner ses entrées avec tes sœurs sourit Magnus

Elle se blottit dans ses bras, ils regardèrent les étoiles ensemble. Le sorcier apprit quelques constellations à sa belle-sœur avant qu'elle ne s'endorme sur son épaule, il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître une couverture pour eux deux et se couvrir tout les deux. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux ensembles dans la chambre d'Alec, à côté Jace regarda le ciel étoilé quand il sentit des bras s'enroule autour de lui.

\- Les jumeaux te manquent déduit Clary

\- Ils sont mes parabataï, mais ils vont revenir avec Yuki sourit Jace en touchant sa rune de parabataï

\- Je comprends, les triplés me manquent beaucoup en même temps souffla Clary

Il la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans ses cheveux roux, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le lendemain ils prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble avant de vaquer à leurs occupations, ils assistèrent de nouveau à une réunion et l'enclave approuva de refaire les accords en supprimant certaines lois pour que les créatures obscurs puissent jouir de certains droits afin qu'ils soient tous sur le même point d'égalité. Jonathan se tenait dans la forêt de Brocéliande avec son armée de chasseurs obscurs, il regarda la ville d'Idris de loin en souriant de victoire.

\- Après avoir détruit la ville d'Idris, je serai le nouveau roi du monde obscur. La princesse Ruika sera ma reine, quand vous la verrez je vous ordonne de la capturer mais ne faîtes aucun mal à son jumeau et ni même à elle, bandé ses yeux pour qu'elle ne puisse rien voir car ils ont la faculté de voir à travers les yeux l'un de l'autre ordonna Jonathan

\- Bien mon seigneur répondit son armée

Il éclata de rire sombrement, quelques jours plus tard il envahit les plaines. Tous étaient dans la salle des accords, chacun d'eux refit la rune d'alliance. Raphaël s'approcha des Lightwood, Isabelle sourit en voyant le vampire les mains dans les poches. Il déclina tous offres d'alliance,

\- Tu veux attendre Yuki pour qu'elle soit ta partenaire taquina Isabelle

\- Elle était, est et sera ma seule partenaire dans ma vie déclara Raphaël

Elle sourit en regardant le vampire stoïque, elle savait que si il était un terrestre il aurait rougit. Tous prirent un partenaire pour former une alliance sauf Magnus et Raphaël, tout le monde avait comprit qu'ils attendaient leurs compagnons respectifs qui n'était pas encore apparut. Clary monta sur l'estrade à la demande Jia avec Jace, ils firent face à toute la salle.

\- MON FRERE ALEC ET MES SŒURS YUKI ET RUI AVANT DE PARTIR NOUS ONT DIT DE MONTRER A JONATHAN QU'IL EST LE REFLET DE SON PERE VALENTIN, NOUS DEVONS PROUVER QUE NOUS SOMMES UNIS DANS LE MÊME BUT. C'EST VRAI QUE NOUS ALLONS AFFRONTER CERTAINS DE NOS PROCHES QUI ONT ETE TRANSFOMÉ EN CHASSEURS OBSCURS MAIS RAPPELEZ VOUS UNE CHOSE C'EST QU'ILS SONT MORT, N'AYEZ PAS PEUR DE LES AFFRONTER. ALORS ALLONS AFFRONTER JONATHAN TOUS ENSEMBLE MES AMIS, MA FAMILLE, TOUT LE MONDE déclara Jace

Tous applaudirent avant de le suivre, ils allaient affronter Jonathan et son armée de chasseurs obscurs. Jace tenait l'épée de Mickaël dans les mains, Clary et lui allèrent directement chercher Jonathan parmi les chasseurs. Ce dernier se tenait vers une plaine assez déserte,

\- Allez viens, on va voir qui est le vrai Jonathan ricana Jonathan

\- Mon nom est Jace Herondale cracha Jace

Ils commencèrent à se battre tous les deux, le Morgenstern était surpris par la vitesse de son homologue en le combattant. Il le repoussa violemment ce qui le fit être repousser par une brise, ils se battirent de nouveau sous le regard de Clary. Un chasseur se faufila derrière elle, elle lui donna un coup de poignard après lui avoir donné un coup dans les parties génitales.

\- Yuki a raison en disant qu'un coup dans les couilles, ça marche vraiment déclara Clary

Jonathan recula en voyant que Jace était à peine essoufflé, celui-ci lui sourit sadiquement.

\- Je me suis entraîné avec trois démons qui avaient pour seul but de m'utiliser comme punching-ball, j'ai beaucoup progressé par la suite ricana Jace en souriant sadiquement

\- Je vois souffla Jonathan en fonçant sur lui

Ils se battirent de nouveau, Jace utilisa l'épée en essayant de le toucher. Jonathan para difficilement ses attaques, il sauta en faisant apparaître ses ailes noires. Il serra tellement son épée dans sa main que le sang s'écoulait de sa paume, il projeta son sang au sol. Le sang se forma en un pentagramme, il éclata de rire lugubrement en voyant des démons sortirent du pentagramme.

\- MAINTENANT COMMENT VOUS ALLEZ FAIRE ricana Jonathan

Les démons envahirent la plaine où tout le monde étaient en train de se battre, ils commencèrent à détruire presque tout.

\- Par l'ange tout puissant s'horrifia Maryse en voyant les dégâts

Jonathan riait encore plus en observant les dégâts,

\- Où est votre prince Alec ? Il a fuit comme un lâche à Sibéria se moqua Jonathan

Jace fut furieux devant la moquerie de Jonathan à l'encontre de son parabataï, il sauta vers lui pour le combattre. Ce dernier profitait de l'avantage de voler pour le battre,

\- Tes professeurs ne t'ont pas appris à te battre dans le ciel se moqua Jonathan

\- Descends et je te montrerai de quoi je suis capable cracha Jace

Clary regarda son frère avant de voir une rune, elle traça en vitesse et l'envoya sur lui. Il lévita avec difficulté en chutant par terre,

\- Peut-être pas appris à voler mais au moins j'ai la capacité de te faire descendre de force se moqua Clary

Il fulmina avant d'attaquer sa sœur, Jace passa devant en parant son attaque. Les deux se battirent de nouveau férocement, la rousse ne voulant pas rester sur le carreau les rejoignit dans la lutte. Jonathan eut du mal à parer les coups du couple, il se fit projeter avec force par Jace assez loin. Isabelle était en train de combattre un démon, un chasseur obscur se faufila derrière pour la tuer quand une boule de feu le brûla, elle se retourna vers son sauveur qui était Magnus.

\- Merci Magnus remercia Isabelle

\- Remercie-moi plus tard, il y a encore de la pagaille un peu partout avertis Magnus

Elle soupira en réalisant ce qu'il disait, ils recommencèrent à se battre tous les deux. Simon revint les voir en les protégeant tous les deux, mais rapidement quatre démons sortirent du fourrage et les attaqua. Maryse était en train de se battre et rejoignit sa fille, elle les aida du mieux qu'elle pouvait avant de se faire attaquer. Un chasseur lui tomba dessus, elle para son attaque avant de voir avec effroi sa fille par terre un démon sur le point de l'achever.

\- IZZY interpella Maryse

Un blizzard apparut pour la protégé et détruire le démon, elle ouvrit les yeux en voyant une ombre devant elle. Le blizzard s'abaissa pour montrer une personne arborant avec deux couettes, elle sourit en voyant la silhouette.

\- Rui sourit Isabelle

\- Salut Izzy salua Rui en se tournant vers elle

Elle était habillée d'un yukata court sans manches, elle était sous sa forme normale. Elle avait des mitaines à ses avant-bras en tenant ses éventails,

\- Je m'occupe de cette partie de la plaine, allez rejoindre Alec et Yuki proposa Rui en prenant son éventail

Jace était au sol en essayant de se relever après avoir un reçu un coup en traître de la part de Jonathan, il essaya de se lever pour aller rejoindre Clary. Il fut balayé par un démon qui les éloigna rapidement de Jonathan,

\- JACE, CLARY interpella Simon en les rejoignant

Un démon était sur le point de les frapper quand il reçu un coup qui le gela avant de le briser, le blond leva la tête en voyant un ombre devant lui. L'ombre avait une longue veste et des cheveux blancs, il avait des bandages sur les avant-bras.

\- Désolé pour le retard, la route était un enfer nargua l'inconnu

\- Je suis content de te voir Alec sourit Jace

Alec se tourna à demi vers lui en souriant en montrant son torse qui était sculpté, il leva les yeux avant de se tourner vers son parabataï.

\- Pourrais-tu reculer de dix pas en arrière s'il te plait conseilla Alec

\- Pourquoi demanda Jace

\- Fais-le c'est tout proposa Alec

Il recula de dix pas quand une ombre s'aplatit en s'écrasant dans le sol, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Yuki plaquer un démon par terre avec son sabre transperçant le démon. Elle le retira du démon en faisant giclant l'ichor, elle avait toujours son haut de bikini avec son short en cuir moulant. Elle avait aussi des mitaines sur ses avant-bras,

\- Yuki sourit Jace

\- Salut Jacinou nargua Yuki

Il grinça les dents au surnom, Rui apparut en souriant. Les trois se tournaient vers les démons et les chasseurs obscurs,

\- Je pense qu'on va faire un peu de nettoyage déclara Alec

\- On te suit sourit Rui

\- Chacun sa partie gloussa Yuki

Ils s'élancèrent en avant en se séparant, Alec gela tout à sa porté en les détruisant. Rui faisait des blizzards avec ses éventails, Yuki utilisait ses danses pour geler tout le périmètre. Tout le monde obscur était heureux de les voir, Yuki atterrit prés de son petit ami et s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Tu m'as manqué sourit Yuki

\- Moi aussi tu m'as manqué sourit Raphaël

Un chasseur était en train de se battre contre Magnus, quand Alec apparut devant le chasseur et l'embrassa sous le regard choqué du sorcier. Il était sur le point de lui crier dessus quand il vit un pic de glace transpercer la tête du chasseur, il le relâcha en essuyant le sang sur le coin de sa bouche.

\- J'avais oublié que c'était hard grimaça Alec

\- Alexander interpella Magnus

\- Salut bébé salua Alec en venant vers lui

Il l'agrippa par la nuque et l'embrassa sauvagement, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Il le prit dans ses bras pour le ramener où sa famille se trouvait. Ashura se tenait dans le ciel en souriant lugubrement avec son armée,

**\- Allons les rejoindre** déclara Ashura en descendant

\- Oui votre majesté répondit Byakuya derrière lui

Il apparut devant eux avec son armée derrière lui, Alec et les filles se tenaient devant leur père. Ashura commença à glousser avant d'exploser d'un rire sombre qui résonna dans la plaine, tous eurent peur de son rire. Rui et Alec se mirent à côté en joignant leur main,

\- Geyser Nébuleuse des glaces lançaient les jumeaux

Un tourbillon de glace se mit à tourbillonner en prenant presque tous les démons et les chasseurs dans la glace avant de les faire exploser en mille morceaux,

**\- Finis de rigoler mes chéris, il est temps d'en** **finir** déclara Ashura

_\- Assis-toi sur le ciel_ _gelé _lança Alec en sortant son Katana de son tatouage de dragon

_\- Qu'avec ce vent de fleurs hurle le vent divin, qu'avec ce vent céleste ricane l'enfer_ lança Yuki en sortant ses deux sabres chinois de son tatouage

_\- Que toutes les vagues de la tempête deviennent mon bouclier, que tous les éclairs et que toutes les foudres deviennent mon_ sabre lança Rui en transformant ses éventails en épée fine

Ils s'élancèrent dans la forêt pour tuer tous les démons et les chasseurs. Jonathan était furieux de ce retournement de situation, il invoqua plus de démons qui attaquèrent presque tout le monde.

\- Yuki appela Rui en rejoignant sa sœur

\- Allons-y proposa Yuki

Elles joignirent leurs mains en faisant éclater leur aura de glace, elles lancèrent leurs auras dans le ciel.

\- Tempête de grêle lançaient les deux filles

Le ciel se recouvrit de leurs auras et fit pleuvoir des grêlons assez gros pour écraser tous les démons, le noiraud fit un arc avec son Katana en faisant une lame de glace qui découpa tous les démons. Elles le rejoignirent rapidement, ils virent que les démons venaient encore en masse par le pentagramme. Malgré l'aide de l'armée de Sibéria ils étaient trop nombreux,

\- Les filles, Alec interpella Maryse en les rejoignant

\- Maman reste en arrière conseilla Rui

\- Je sais mais la situation est assez critique. Beaucoup de chasseur et de créatures obscurs sont blessé, de plus il faut filer rapidement et détruire le pentagramme décréta Maryse

Le trio se regarda entre eux avant de trouver la solution, Ashura sourit en voyant ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux. Il leva les mains en faisant une barrière de glace,

**\- Que tout le monde recule rapidement s'ils ne veulent pas se faire écraser** conseilla Ashura

Tous reculaient assez loin, Alec et les filles se mordirent le pouce assez fortement jusqu'au sang.

\- Rien de plus facile maman, prêt les filles proposa Alec

\- Ouais sourit Yuki

\- INVOCATION cria le trio en frappant leur main d'où le sang sortait

A peine les mots sortis de leur bouche qu'un nuage immense les recouvrit tous les trois, Maryse ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrit en sentant des poils sous sa main. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'elle était sur un gigantesque léopard, elle tourna la tête pour voir que les filles étaient sur un léopard de neige aussi.

\- Raine souffla Rui

\- Kala souffla Alec

\- Kara souffla Yuki

Tous en bas étaient impressionnés par les léopards géants, l'empereur sourit avant de s'envoler dans les airs derrière le dos de ses enfants.

**\- Celui-ci qui a le plus de cadavre de démon à son actifs aura une petit récompense sinon le perdant aura un duel contre moi **proposa Ashura

\- C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait de duel sourit Yuki

Alec ne répondit rien et s'élança sur sa monture étant sur son front,

\- ALEC TU TRICHE cria Yuki en s'élançant aussi

Ils firent une compétition alors que Rui restait en arrière,

\- Raine, recrache ta salive sur tout le monde pour les soigner ordonna Rui

Elle rugit avant de cracher une boule de salive sur presque tout le monde, Jace grimaça de dégoût en voyant la bave de léopard sur lui. Il était sur le point de crier sur sa sœur quand il remarqua que toutes ses blessures se guérissaient rapidement au contact de la salive,

\- Dégueu mais efficace grimaça Jace

Les deux autres foncèrent sur leurs montures en faisant un concours très sadique, Yuki tranchait les démons et les envoya dans la gueule de son léopard. Le prince les faisait s'écraser sous les pattes géants de son félin, ils arrivèrent très vite devant le pentagramme où se tenait Jonathan.

\- VAGUE DEFERLANTE DE GLACE lança le duo

Une vague déferlante de glace se propulsa contre le pentagramme en le brisant, Jonathan cria de frustration en voyant le pentagramme reliant Edom et Idris se briser. Leurs montures disparurent rapidement avec celle de Rui ce qui les fit descendre sur le sol, ils regardèrent Jonathan qui était le seul survivant.

\- Je crois qu'il ne reste plus que toi gloussa Yuki en tenant ses deux sabres chinois

\- Vous ne m'aurez pas facilement s'écria Jonathan

Il se concentra sur ses pouvoirs démoniaques, Yuki bailla en le regardant.

\- Tu crois nous faire peur avec ton aura minable se moqua Yuki

\- Nous pouvons faire bien plus que toi renchérit Alec

Ils sourirent sadiquement tous les trois avant de se concentrer à leur tour sur leurs auras, ils lâchèrent leurs pouvoirs qui étaient bien plus grands que la fois précédent. Toute la plaine de Brocéliande se remplit de gel, l'empereur des glaces ne bougeait pas mais arborait un sourire en coin. Le Morgenstern recula d'un pas en voyant leurs auras terrifiantes,

\- Sois prêt parce que nous allons attaquer à notre tour avertis Rui avec ses deux épées fines

Ils disparurent et apparurent devant lui pour commencer à se battre contre lui, Jonathan essaya d'esquiver leurs attaques simultanément avant de se faire propulser dans les airs par Yuki. Rui apparut et le frappa d'un coup de coude, il envoya un boule de feu sur Alec qui était sur le point de lui porter un coup. Il disparu à son tour, le noiraud ferma les yeux avant de donner un coup de coude sur le côté en révélant le blond. Il recula avec ses ailes noires, il les regarda flotter dans les airs. Les trois firent exploser leurs pouvoirs ce qui le repoussa avec violence.

\- Ils sont tellement fort constata Jia en les regardant

**\- Ce n'est que le début, ils ne sont en train d'utiliser qu'à peine 20 % de leur force tous les trois** révéla Ashura en la regardant du coin d'œil

Alec fonça sur Jonathan en premier en le combattant, Rui suivit les gestes de son jumeau avant d'entrer dans le combat en l'aidant. Yuki les suivit un moment et donna un coup de pied à Jonathan qui l'esquiva, il lui prit la jambe et la jeta vers le sol avec force. Elle tourbillonna sur elle-même pour se reprendre, Rui commença un duel d'épée avec lui.

\- Désolé ma reine mais je ne veux pas te faire du mal déclara Jonathan

\- Je ne suis pas ta reine abrutie insulta Rui

Il lui donna un coup de manche dans la tête ce qui la fit atterrir sur le sol en le creusant, Alec le suivit une seconde pareil en arborant la même blessure qu'elle. Le blond platine était étonné par la scène,

\- Nous sommes jumeaux, tout ce qu'il lui arrive m'arrive aussi et vice versa donc si tu as l'intention de tuer Alec. C'est rater ricana Rui en essuyant le sang sur son menton

Byakuya voulut la rejoindre mais regarda son empereur qui ne fit pas un geste,

**\- N'interfère pas dans son combat, je sais que tu meures d'envie d'aller la rejoindre mais tu n'as pas le droit d'intervenir** ordonna Ashura

\- Je sais votre majesté répondit Byakuya

\- Même nous questionna Jace

**\- Même toi, aucun de vous ne doit intervenir dans ce combat** déclara Ashura

Jonathan descendit au sol et les regarda tous les deux, Yuki les rejoins.

\- Tu capitules nargua Yuki

\- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité princesse Yuki cracha Jonathan

Il serra son poing en lâchant encore plus son aura démoniaque, les arbres autour d'eux se mirent à mourir.

\- Rien que ça se moqua Yuki

Ils se concentrèrent encore plus, l'orage se mit à gronder violement devant leurs auras.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'apparition de Lilith et l'identité d'Ashura. Bisous glacées. **


	49. Chapter 47

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Tu es la seule à deviner pour la réplique XD La suite dans ce chapitre**

**Maia 0067: Allez la suite c'est vrai que j'étais sadique de terminer comme ça XD **

**Piyya69: Je prends note de ton vote et merci pour ton review**

**Alec Barton : Si je l'ai pris en faisant l'inverse et ce n'est pas la seule réplique que j'ai mis relis tu vas voir, allez la suite. "Satan cria de douleur en voyant que Black lui mordit les fesses " Enlever moi ce chien " Alec et Hachi enlevaient le chien de lui" gentil chien je veux dire mauvais chien XD **

**Lavigne 126: Je me fais pardonner dans le prochain chapitre qui est les idées que tu m'avais donné que je gardais en réserve XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa ! N'oubliez pas de voter, vous avez jusqu'à Samedi pour voter ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 47, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 47**_

L'orage éclata violemment sous les auras du trio royal, les cheveux de Yuki et de Rui devinrent bleu neige semblable à celle d'Alec. Plus ils libéraient leurs pouvoirs plus le sol et tous ce qui était autour d'eux devient blanc comme la neige, Jonathan serra les dents devant la puissance du trio. Magnus se tenait prés de son fils de cœur qui regardait sa petite amie en train de se battre, il ne pouvait pas intervenir pour l'aider sous l'ordre d'Ashura. Même Byakuya se sentit frustré par la situation, Maryse ne comprit pas pourquoi l'empereur refusait qu'ils interviennent dans le combat. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit le choc violent entre Jonathan et son fils, ils étaient en train de se battre avant d'être rejoint par les filles. Rui et Yuki joignèrent leurs mains et lancèrent leurs attaques combinés, Jonathan ne pût esquiver et les prit de plein fouet. Une partie de ses ailes furent arrachés ce qui le fit tomber au sol violemment, il cracha du sang noir en essayant de se relever en se tenant par l'épaule. Les filles sourirent narquoisement, il lança une boule de feu noire sur elles avant de se cogner contre un mur de glace. Le directeur abaissa le mur de glace en souriant sournoisement, ils descendirent au sol avant de reprendre le combat de plus belle. Il n'arrivait pas à esquiver les coups du trio, il reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre d'Alec. Il vomit du sang par terre, il recula en grinçant les dents. Ses yeux devinrent noirs, le côté de ses ailes repoussait. Il serra son épée qu'il tenait qui devient noir sous son influence, il libéra une quantité de pouvoir démoniaque. Ayant compris qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, il se mit à hurler de frustration d'un cri inhumain. Tout le monde bouchait leurs oreilles sous son cri, Ashura l'observa avec ennui. L'archer pencha la tête sur le côté en l'observant, Yuki nettoya son oreille avec son doigt alors que Rui vérifiait sa manucure. Il s'arrêta en fonçant sur eux, Yuki passa devant eux et para facilement son attaque. Elle lui donna un coup de genou avant de lui donner un coup de manche de son sabre dans la tête, il tomba au sol en creusant un trou. Il était par terre en sang,

\- Maman, donne-moi plus de pouvoir pria Jonathan

Il traça un pentagramme sur lui, il sentit la puissance démoniaque de sa mère le renforcer ce qui le fit sourire. Il s'envola en faisant éclater sa puissance nouvellement acquise,

\- Oh a ce que je vois tu as rechargé tes batteries, il n'était pas trop tôt enfoiré insulta Rui

\- Vous allez payer ce que vous m'avez fait menaça Jonathan en serrant les dents

\- Allez viens mon joli, on t'invite à un tango nargua Yuki en faisant le geste de venir

Il fonça sur elle en disparaissant, elle ferma les yeux avant de donner un coup de genou sur le côté qui fut paré par le jeune homme.

\- Il est devenu plus rapide constata Jace

\- Lilith lui a donnée le pouvoir nécessaire pour qu'il puisse se battre décréta Magnus

**\- Elle pense que son fils va battre mes enfants, elle ne sait pas à quel point ils sont fort. Ils n'ont pas encore révélé tout leur véritable forces** ricana Ashura

Tous frémirent de peur à part les Lightwood et les compagnons respectifs, Alec donna un coup avant d'être repousser par Jonathan. Rui et Yuki passaient devant lui avec leurs épées pour se battre contre lui, ils se battirent violemment ce qui les fit résonner. Au même moment Lilith était à Edom et suivait le combat de son fils contre les trois enfants d'Ashura,

\- Mon fils, courage. Je suis avec toi encouragea Lilith

Yuki sourit en faisant un tourbillon avec ses sabres chinois,

\- Bushōgoma lança Yuki

Le tourbillon s'élança à toute vitesse vers Jonathan, il trancha son attaque en deux ce qui les fit séparer. Les jumeaux étaient en train de préparer leurs attaques ensemble,

\- Geyser Nébuleuse de glace lança le duo

Le geyser vit envoler Jonathan dans les airs en provoquant des gelures sur son corps, il tomba sur le sol en creusant un trou. Yuki ne s'approcha pas trop loin de lui,

\- Vous croyez qu'il est mort de bon questionna Yuki

\- Méfie-toi si il n'est pas encore mort conseilla Alec

Le chasseur démon se releva encore une fois en faisant éclater encore plus son pouvoir démoniaque,

\- Putain il est increvable ma parole jura Yuki

Ashura les bras croisé les regarda en fronçant les sourcils, Jonathan fonça sur eux en donnant à la jeune princesse un coup de poing violent qui la fit projeter assez loin.

\- YUKI cria Raphaël en voulant la rejoindre

\- Raphaël stoppa Magnus en le retenant

Elle se redressa un peu plus loin, le Morgenstern continua à se battre avec les jumeaux. Il donna un coup de genou dans la mâchoire de Rui dont Alec ressentit la douleur avec Jace, il le repoussa brutalement de sa sœur jumelle. Yuki l'attaqua pendant que son frère s'occupait de leur sœur, il la ramena sur le sol.

\- Laisse-moi me battre avec toi et Yuki demanda Rui en lisant ses pensés

\- Il sait que si il s'en prend à toi je serais affaibli car nous sommes jumeaux alors s'il te plait reste en arrière supplia Alec en lui caressant les deux joues

Elle soupira, lui prit le visage et hocha la tête, il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'envoler de nouveau. Byakuya vint à ses côtés rapidement et l'aida à se relever, elle fit face à son père qui l'a scruta.

\- Père, je suis désolé s'excusa Rui

**\- Tu n'as pas t'excuser, cet abrutie sait que votre lien est votre faiblesse de toutes façons tu n'as jamais aimée te battre alors je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur** déclara Ashura

Elle hocha la tête et regarda le combat entre Yuki et Alec, Jace vint à ses côtés en la prenant dans ses bras. Yuki venait donner un coup d'épée et fut repoussé par le blond avant de se faire rattraper par Alec par le bras, il lança une lame de glace. Ils se mirent en position tous les deux pour leur technique,

\- VAGUE DEFERLANTE DES GLACES lançaient les deux

La vague se déferla sur leur ennemi qui essaya de le repousser avec son pouvoir démoniaque, le duo donna ce qu'ils avaient ensemble. Mais les pouvoirs de Jonathan augmentaient considérablement ce qui les firent reculer, Alec et Yuki mirent encore plus leurs forces avant que Jonathan ne saute en évitant l'attaque. Ils se regardèrent en se fusillant,

\- Bien finissons-en maintenant parce que j'ai d'autre choses à faire déclara Yuki

Elle fonça sur lui avec ses sabres en chinois, quand une boule de feu gigantesque sortit du sol.

\- ATTENTION YUKI cria Alec en voyant la boule de feu

Elle la vit et forma une boule de glace autour d'elle pour se protéger, l'empereur des glaces décroisa les bras en voyant la boule de feu. L'orage se forma rapidement et éclata d'un grondement terrifiant, une créature des ténèbres sortit de la forêt en hurlant d'un cri ce qui rendit presque tout le monde sourd.

\- Oh mon dieu c'est Lilith reconnu Clary

Alec se rendit prés de sa sœur rapidement, elle fondit la boule et était épuisée de l'avoir maintenue pour se protéger.

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Alec en la prenant dans ses bras

\- Je suis juste épuisé rassura Yuki

La créature prit sa forme humaine qui était Lilith, Jonathan sourit en voyant sa mère.

\- Mère, tu m'as sauvé la vie sourit Jonathan

\- J'avais un compte à régler avec Ashura aussi alors je suis intervenue décréta Lilith

Elle le regarda de haut, ils descendirent sur le sol pour se faire face. Ashura la fusilla du regard,

**\- Je croyais que tu serais resté dans ton putain de château où t'avais enchaîné Sidonay** cracha Ashura

\- Tu ne sais rien de des pouvoirs qu'une mère a pour sauver son fils rétorqua Lilith

**\- Tu n'as jamais été mère pétasse, Adam t'a renié et le créateur a enlevé ta capacité d'enfanté. Quel honte pour une femme qui ne sait pas enfanter et qui convoite les enfants d'un autre, quoi que tu n'es pas une femme mais une salope qui mérite d'être exterminé** commenta Ashura

Lilith serra les poings avant de s'élancer sur lui avec fureur, il esquiva rapidement ses griffes. Il lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre en l'envoyant dans le ciel, elle se redressa rapidement en revenant sur terre.

\- Tu crois m'avoir facilement…s'étrangla Lilith en toussant

Elle cracha du sang noir sous le regard souriant d'Ashura, il se mit à sourire sournoisement.

**\- La malédiction que je t'ai donné fonctionne encore à ce que je vois** ricana Ashura

Elle le fusilla du regard, il sourit encore plus. L'empereur gloussa encore plus en faisant un pentagramme au sol. Le pentagramme s'illuminait et fit apparaître Asmodée au centre, ce dernier sourit en voyant la reine des enfers avec du sang noir autour de sa bouche. Magnus s'étonna de voir son père présent dans la bataille,

\- Père s'étonna Magnus

\- Bonjour mon fils, je vois que tu es étonné de me voir n'est ce pas ? Je comprends Ashura m'a fait une proposition que je ne pouvais pas refuser, voir Lilith ramper à mes pieds en me suppliant d'épargner sa misérable vie me faisait bander ricana Asmodée

**\- Oh je savais que je te faisais bander** gloussa Ashura

Le couple grimaçait de dégoût en voyant l'empereur en train de papillonner avec le roi d'Edom, Alec se tourna vers son mari.

\- Si nos pères couchent ensemble, je demande le divorce prévient Alec

\- Du calme mon cher gendre, je ne couche pas avec ça. De plus j'aime les femmes déclara Asmodée en se tournant vers son gendre

**\- Tu me fends le cœur, je croyais que tu m'aimais. C'est le désespoir** **total** se lamenta Ashura en mettant la main sur son cœur

Asmodée roula des yeux avant de fusiller Lilith qui grimaça de haine en les regardant,

\- Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire avec elle questionna Asmodée

**\- Je vais m'en occuper personnellement, pendant que mon fils va s'occuper de son bâtard** ricana Ashura

\- Attends père je veux me battre aussi s'exclama Yuki

**\- Non, laisse Alec faire. Je sais que tu as atteins ta limite alors que ton frère non** signala Ashura

Elle recula en respectant la décision de son père, Jonathan s'avança avec un sourire sombre sur les lèvres.

\- Je te tuerai après avoir fait souffrir ton fils menaça Jonathan

Alec disparut en lui donnant un coup de pied qui le projeta dans les airs, tous regardaient leur combat. Ils combattirent en faisant des ondes de chocs sous la violence de leurs coups échangés, Rui avait des bleus et des contusions qui apparurent sur elle signe des blessures qu'Alec recevait de la part de Jonathan. Jace ressentit sa douleur et resserra son bras autour de sa sœur qui résistait facilement à la douleur de son jumeau, le noiraud apparut en fusillant son adversaire.

\- Quand j'en aurai finis avec toi, je ferrais en sorte que ton corps reste en vie pour ma future reine déclara Jonathan

**\- Comme si Rui voulait une personne tel que toi** cracha Alec d'une voix lugubre

**Ils foncèrent encore une fois, il envoya des vagues de glaces sur lui que Jonathan évita. Il recula vivement pour les esquiver mais ne vit que ce dernier était derrière lui. Alec lui donna un coup de genou dans le dos et le fit trébucher sur terre. Il se reprit à temps avant de reprendre son épée, ils échangèrent des coups d'épée. Le chasseur recula en arrachant sa veste déchiré par les coups,**

**\- Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on passe aux choses sérieuse pas toi **proposa Alec en le regardant

\- Je pense aussi sourit Jonathan

L'archer leva son Katana dans le ciel, des éclairs se mirent à l'éclairer bruyamment avec l'orage.

_\- Hyorinmaru_ souffla Alec

Les éclairs foudroyèrent le Katana d'Alec, un vent de glace l'entoura quand son Katana se désagrégea pour former un dragon de glace avec les yeux rouges.

\- Le dragon des glaces constata Rui

Jonathan fit exploser son pouvoir en faisant apparaître une lame noire, ils s'élancèrent de nouveau l'un sur l'autre pour se battre. Le dragon qu'avait invoqué Alec fonça sur Jonathan en le prenant dans sa gueule, il essaya de résister à l'attaque avant d'envoyer une boule de feu sur le dragon qui se détruisit en mille morceaux. Le dragon se reconstitua de nouveau autour du directeur,

\- Plus tu le détruiras, plus il se recomposera sourit Alec

Il se concentra de nouveau avant d'envoyer une énorme boule de feu pour détruire le dragon avec Alec en même temps, la boule de feu énorme fonça sur lui.

\- ATTENTION alerta Magnus inquiet pour son mari

La boule de feu l'entoura en détruisant le dragon de glace, Jonathan éclata de rire en voyant que le noiraud avait disparu.

\- J'ai gagné s'exclama Jonathan en regardant la foule

Les princesses le regardèrent avec dédain en plus d'Ashura,

\- Idiot insulta Rui en l'observant

Il arrêta de rire en voyant que Rui était encore en vie, il observa la boule de feu.

_**\- Fauche**_ murmura une voix froide

La boule se fit séparer en deux par deux faux identiques, le prince le regarda avec ennui. Les deux faux étaient reliés par une chaîne,

\- Je n'ai jamais vu cette arme constata Jace

\- C'est la deuxième arme d'Alec après son Katana, normalement il ne l'utilise que rarement car il n'aime pas s'en servir expliqua Rui

Le prince pencha la tête sur le côté en le regardant,

**\- Tu sais pourquoi est ce que je déteste utiliser cette arme qui était caché dans mon dos, c'est parce qu'elle est faite pour faucher une vie** articula Alec d'une voix froide

\- Tu crois me faire peur avec cette arme, tu vas mourir s'écria Jonathan en fonçant vers lui

Il envoya sa faux sur lui ce qui lui trancha le bras, son arme revint vers lui. Alec lécha le sang dessus avant de le cracher d'un air narquois. Les filles tournèrent vers leur père,

\- Père, laissez-nous utiliser cette technique proposa Rui

**\- Très bien, juste pour cette fois vous allez en finir avec lui une bonne fois pour toutes **accepta Ashura

Les autres ne comprirent pas ce qu'il se passait avec elles, Alec jeta un coup d'œil vers ses sœurs au sol avant de les rejoindre. Jonathan essaya de le rattraper, Alec s'accroupit au sol en mettant ses mains devant lui. Rui et Yuki se plaçèrent derrière son dos en faisant les mêmes gestes, ils firent exploser leurs auras de glaces. Lilith comprit la situation,

\- JONATHAN RECULE IMMEDIATEMENT cria Lilith

\- RESTE ICI SALE GARCE hurla Asmodée en l'enchaînant par terre

Jonathan comprit que tard en voyant leurs postions, leurs auras se fondirent les unes dans les autres.

_\- ASHURA EXCLAMATION_ lança le trio

Une boule de lumière vint percuter Jonathan de plein fouet e détruit complètement le mal en lui, il retrouva ses yeux verts signe que la bonté en lui reprit le dessus. Lilith se mit à hurler de terreur et de douleur en voyant son fils mourir devant ses yeux, le trio arrêtèrent leurs énergie. Jocelyn couru vers le corps de son fils et le prit dans ses bras, il cracha du sang en la regardant.

\- Maman…souffla Jonathan

\- Je te demande pardon, mon fils. J'aurai du m'occuper de toi et t'aimer, je t'ai abandonné à cause de ton sang démoniaque pleura Jocelyn

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, ne pleure pas maman. Je t'aime maman, Clary ma petite sœur je t'aime aussi souffla Jonathan en respirant une dernière fois

\- Je t'aime Jonathan mon grand-frère sanglota Clary

Jace la prit dans ses bras en la consolant, Lilith cria de douleur et de haine en se débattant des entraves d'Asmodée. Elle se transforma en créature hideuse en se libérant de l'entrave, elle envoya une boule de feu sur Asmodée qui fut repoussé assez loin d'eux.

\- PAPA cria Magnus

\- VOUS ALLEZ PAYER hurla Lilith

Un drôle de boule vint exploser devant elle, Ashura avait la main levé vers elle. Il s'avança lentement vers elle,

**\- Par ta faute, je dois reprendre ma forme originel** articula Ashura en marchant lourdement

Une aura noire l'entoura avec des plumes noires, quatre paires d'ailes sortirent de son dos. Un paire d'ailes étaient noire et les deux autres étaient blanche immaculé, ses cheveux grandirent au milieu de son dos. Son armure était en or avec des motifs rouges et noires, il tenait une épée dont la lame avait des inscriptions indescriptibles en noire. Une aura lumineuse et ténèbreuse l'entourait , Lilith recula de peur en formant la vraie forme d'Ashura.

\- Ashura est un archange déclara Jia

\- Ce n'est pas un archange, il est bien plus qu'un archange rectifia Asmodée en venant vers eux

\- Tout va bien père s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Ça va, vous avez devant vous l'ange destructeur Ezekiel, le seul ange que Dieu lui-même a permis de quitter le paradis sans le bannir. Il a toujours été neutre lors de la rébellion, ses pouvoirs ne sont ni angélique ni démoniaque. Il est là de sa propre volonté présenta Asmodée

Ashura marcha vers Lilith avant de l'envoyer dans le ciel, il l'a combattait avec férocité. Elle essaya de le toucher mais il esquiva tous ses attaques, ils se battirent avec tellement de violence que la terre se mit à trembler malgré qu'ils étaient dans le ciel.

**\- Pour une sale garce, tu sais te défendre** se moqua Ashura

\- Et toi tu n'as pas perdu tes pouvoirs on dirait, toi qu'on surnomme l'ange destructeur, l'archange annonciateur de mort, le messager du chaos critiqua Lilith

**\- Vas y continue tu m'excites en disant ses noms d'autrefois, tu me fais bander avec ta bouche de suceuse de bite** nargua Asmodée

Elle s'énerva à sa critique et l'attaqua avec violence, il se défendit en parant toutes ses attaques. Elle lui cracha une boule de feu avant de disparaître, il écrasa sa boule de feu avant de couper l'air avec son épée. L'air se mit à se distordre en révélant la reine des enfers qui se cachait dans l'espace-temps, elle cracha son venin vers lui. Il riposta avant de la blesser sur le flanc. Elle cria de douleur avant de reculer, elle reprit sa forme humaine en tenant son flanc qui était en sang. Il mit son épée sur son épaule, il se mit à ricaner en la regardant.

**\- Hum cela sera vite régler** ricana Ashura

Elle serra les dents avant de voir Alec et les autres en train de regarder le combat, elle sourit avant de se transformer en créatures. Elle s'envola vers eux, l'empereur des glaces comprit la situation.

**\- ATTENTION **signala Ashura

Alec passa devant tout le monde et fit un bouclier de glace pour protéger les personnes derrière lui, Jace comprit l'intention de son frère.

\- NON ALEC cria Jace

Son précédent combat l'avait épuisé en plus de la réalisation de la technique avec ses sœurs, il vit un ombre qui passait devant lui.

\- PAPA cria Alec en voyant son père bloquer l'attaque

Il tourna la tête vers lui,

**\- Mon fils, je suis tellement fier de toi. J'étais heureux de te voir grandir et devenir un homme, tu m'as donné des petits enfants merveilleux. Si ta mère te voyait je pense qu'elle serait fière de toi, je veux que tu prennes soin de tes sœurs et de Sibéria pour moi. A ma mort tu deviendras le nouvel empereur de Sibéria, adieu mon fils et n'oublie pas que je t'aime et dis-le à tes sœurs que je suis fier d'elles et que je les aime. Adieu Alec mon fils **confessa Ashura en souriant

\- PAPA NON NE FAIS PAS CA cria Alec en essayant de rejoindre son père

Ashura laissa la boule de feu l'emporter, Rui et Yuki virent la scène comme au ralentit. Elles essayèrent de courir quand leurs compagnons les prirent dans leurs bras,

\- PAPA cria Yuki en pleures

\- NON REVIENS NE NOUS LAISSE PAS hurla Rui les larmes aux joues

Alec tomba par terre à genoux les larmes aux joues, les plumes des ailes d'Ashura tombaient dans ses mains.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Tu es un être millénaire, c'est impossible déclara Alec

Il se releva en serrant les plumes de son père dans ses mains, Lilith sourit de victoire avant de se tourner vers Asmodée.

\- A ton tour maintenant ricana Lilith

Rui leva la tête vers son jumeau, elle écarquilla les yeux en s'arrêtant de pleurer malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Alec souffla Rui

\- Tu as donné ta vie pour moi, je ne voulais pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que tu as fait ça ? POURQUOI ? REPONDS-MOI TU ES UN IDIOT PAPA hurla Alec en libérant son aura

L'aura gela tout autour d'eux, Alec se tourna vers Lilith qui souriait de victoire. Il fit exploser encore plus ses pouvoirs,

**\- Mon père s'est sacrifier pour moi maintenant à moi de protéger tout le monde alors PRENDS GARDE A TOI LILITH** cria Alec en faisant exploser ses pouvoirs

Il fit apparaître ses faux avant d'attaquer Lilith, celle-ci était bien plus puissante que lui. Il essaya de se battre contre elle, Jace serra les dents impuissant en regardant son frère. Rui regarda son jumeau se prendre une raclée par la démone, elle ferma les yeux en se tournant vers Byakuya.

\- Je t'aime Byakuya confia Rui

\- Je sais, va le rejoindre sourit Byakuya

Elle s'envola en rejoignant son frère, ce dernier flottait mal au point et elle le prit dans ses bras.

\- Il est temps pour nous deux de redevenir un déclara Rui

Ses clochettes tintèrent plusieurs fois avant de se briser en révélant deux gigantesques ailes de lumières, les ailes entouraient son jumeau. Il la prit dans ses bras, le ciel s'éclaircit sous leur radiation de lumière.

\- Oh par l'ange tout puissant s'exclama Isabelle en voyant la scène

\- JACE s'écria Clary en voyant les runes de son petit ami s'illuminer

Il se regarda avant de fermer les yeux, des ailes d'ange s'ouvrirent en grand dans son dos. Imogène et les autres furent choqués par ses ailes, il s'envola avec ses ailes vers les jumeaux. Il s'arrêtait devant la boule de lumière, les jumeaux apparurent et lui tendirent chacun la main . Il les prit avant de créer un soleil à eux trois,

\- Le vrai pouvoir du lien de parabataï déclara Robert en lâchant une larme

Alec et Jace apparurent ensemble main dans la main et croisèrent leurs épées respectifs au dessus de leurs têtes, Rui apparut derrière eux nue en posant une main sur chacune de leur épaule.

\- Ensemble souffla Rui

\- Pour toujours répondit le duo

Une boule de lumière se formait au bout de la pointe de leurs épées, Lilith vit la boule de lumière.

\- NON cria Lilith

Isabelle se sentit englober dans une douce chaleur de même que Yuki ainsi que Max, ils ressentirent leurs pouvoirs rejoindre le restes de leurs fratrie. Clary sentit deux mains sur ses épaules qui étaient celles de Magnus et de Byakuya, le trio de parabataï forma une gigantesque boule de lumière avant de la lancer sur Lilith. Celle-ci hurla de douleur en voyant la boule de lumière, elle essaya de la repousser mais la boule de feu était si pure et angélique qu'elle se fit happée à l'intérieur en se protégeant. Les deux frères poussèrent ensemble alors que leur sœur les enlaçait avec ses ailes,

\- Il faut faire quelque chose avertis Maryse en voyant Lilith encore en vie et essayant de repousser la boule de feu

Leurs partenaires respectifs se regardèrent quand Clary prit sa stèle et dessina dans sa main, des ailes d'ange apparut dans son dos, Magnus se concentra et fit pousser des ailes noires. Byakuya hocha la tête à leur encontre et les trois s'envolèrent ensemble. Ils aidèrent chacun leurs compagnons respectifs, Byakuya enlaça Rui en l'aidant alors que Clary soutint Jace en même temps que Magnus enlaçait son mari en le soutenant. Yuki ne voulant pas rester laisser pour compte s'envola aussi avec Isabelle, elles soutinrent aussi. La reine des enfers vit que la boule s'avança plus vers elle,

\- Ensemble cria Alec

\- POUR TOUJOURS répondit toute sa fratrie

L'image de Max apparut en les soutenant, ils envoyèrent ensemble la boule de lumière sur Lilith qui fut détruire par la boule. Une explosion de lumière les éclaira tous, Asmodée se cacha les yeux n'ayant plus l'habitude de la lumière pure.

\- Je suis fier de toi mon fils déclara Asmodée

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la paix revenue et un sexy policier. Bisous glacées. **


	50. Chapter 48

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta : Ne t'en fais pas pour Ashura, tu vas comprendre dans ce chapitre **

**Maia 0067: Oui la paix est enfin revenu dans ce chapitre et je me fais pardonnée totalement XD **

**Alec Barton: Je me fais pardonner pour le sacrifice d'Ashura, et oui policier sexy dans ce chapitre "Satan qui sauta pour éviter les dents des chiens des enfers " AU SECOURS "Les filles préférèrent jouer au monopoly avec les démons" Merde je viens perdre 100 euros en logeant dans cet hôtel " Alec riait avant de lancer des dés" oh zut je suis encore en prison XD **

**Lavigne 126: Ouf heureusement que je me fais pardonner avec ce chapitre et le prochain aussi XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa ! N'oubliez pas de voter, vous avez jusqu'à Samedi soir !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 48, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 48**_

Alec souffla en se réveillant dans les bras de Magnus, il leva les yeux vers son mari qui lui souriait. Il se redressa aidé de ce dernier, après la disparition de Lilith il s'était évanoui dans les bras de son mari. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir sa mère venir dans sa direction pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer fort en l'embrassant partout, il la serra aussi dans ses bras. Il observa en cherchant son parabataï et sa jumelle, il sourit en les voyants sains et saufs. Jace était dans les bras de Clary et Rui dans les bras de Byakuya, il sourit en sachant qu'ils allaient bien. Une tornade brune fonça sur lui en le mettant par terre avec une autre tornade qui l'attaqua également , il sourit en voyant ses deux sœurs Yuki et Isabelle dans ses bras en pleurs inquiète pour lui. Ils se levèrent tous quand Jia rassembla tout le monde en annonçant que la guerre était finis, tous criaient de joie et de bonheur ils pouvaient maintenant respirer. Les sorciers envoyaient des feux d'artifices dans le ciel pour fêter leur victoire, toute la famille Lightwood sourit de joie en voyant les feux d'artifices. Magnus lança son feu d'artifices aussi avant de regarder son père qui était dans l'ombre, il hocha la tête à son encontre avant de disparaître. Le noiraud se tourna vers son mari et l'embrassa, tous embrassaient leurs conjoints ce qui fit râler Yuki en voyant qu'il y avait trop de couple dans la famille avant de se faire taire par son petit ami. Elle rougit en voyant les sourires malicieux de ses sœurs et de Clary, Raphaël l'attira vers lui en s'en foutant du regard malicieux des filles et de celui narquois de Magnus. Il était si fier de son fils de cœur, Clary se tourna vers sa mère qui était dans les bras de Luke qui pleurait encore pour la mort de Jonathan. Malgré qu'elle ait fait son deuil dans son cœur, c'était encore dur de voir son véritable fils mourir dans ses bras une nouvelle fois. Jonathan malgré ses erreurs était innocent et fut manipulé par Valentin, en voyant Jocelyn pleurer pour Jonathan Alec ferma les yeux aussi en repensant au sacrifice de son père.

\- Alec souffla Rui tristesse

\- Je sais qu'il nous regarde en ce moment sourit Alec

Il se tourna vers le ciel,

\- NOUS T'AIMONS PAPA s'écria Alec

**\- Je ne suis pas sourd** signala une voix enfantin

Ils se tournaient vers la source de la voix, ils virent un enfant de cinq ans ayant l'apparence d'Ashura.

\- Pa…Pa…papa bredouilla Alec

**\- Oui, c'est moi. Cette gourde de Lilith a failli avoir ma peau, j'ai réussi à m'en sortir le souci était que je devais recommencer mon cycle. Ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas recommencé mon cycle, pour faire court quand on essaye de me tuer je me transforme un bébé avant de grandir pour atteindre ma forme d'adulte. C'est l'une de mes facultés** expliqua Ashura

\- Alors tu es vivant se réjouit Yuki

Il était sur le point de la rembarrer quand ses trois enfants sautèrent sur lui en le plaquant par terre, il étouffa un cri de douleur ayant trois poids d'adultes sur lui.

\- **Je suis encore dans ma forme d'enfant alors vous m'écrasez **rappela Ashura

\- Nous sommes tellement heureux de te retrouver sanglota Rui en se jetant dans les bras de son père

Il leur tapota le dos avant de voir tout les feux d'artifices, il sourit en voyant les multicolores. Il fit un regard d'ennui,

**\- Fort heureusement que Sidonay n'est pas là sinon je sens que j'aurai à l'entendre pendant les siècles à venir** décréta Ashura en soupirant d'espoir

\- Père est déjà partit depuis un moment signala Magnus

L'empereur hocha la tête et tourna la tête vers son armée, tous s'inclinèrent devant lui avant de partir dans le portail. Byakuya vint prés de Rui et l'embrassa chastement, il murmura qu'il aimait avant de partir à son tour.

**\- Bien il est l'heure de partir mes enfants** avertis Ashura

Magnus et Raphaël les regardèrent avec appréhension, Alec se tourna vers son mari pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je reviens vite, je vais juste chercher les triplés à Sibéria rassura Alec

Il hocha la tête et le regarda partir avec son père, Isabelle enlaça le bras de son beau-frère.

\- Et si nous allions en profiter pour aller faire les magasins à Paris pour avoir une tenue pour la soirée de ce soir proposa Isabelle

\- Bien évidemment ma belle, nous allons être les plus beaux de la soirée se vanta Magnus

\- Sans moi pas question de faire du shopping parce que je vais aller prendre un bain et me reposer pendant un moment prévient Yuki en s'étirant

\- Tu viens aussi et pas d'excuse, on devrait tous choisir une tenue. Au fait Raphaël quelle est ta couleur préféré questionna Isabelle

\- Rouge et noire répondit Raphaël

Elle hocha la tête et attrapa sa petite sœur par la nuque et la traîna dans le portail de Magnus pour les emmener à Paris, ils firent le shopping à Paris en attendant qu'Alec revienne avec les enfants. Ils achetèrent beaucoup de vêtements avant de rentrer, Maryse et Robert étaient dans le salon en train de discuter tout en buvant un thé. Ils allèrent se coucher après les événements, le lendemain Magnus se leva et vit le corps de son mari près de lui. Il sourit et l'embrassa dans le cou ce qui le fit sortir du sommeil, il se tourna vers lui et lui crocheta la nuque pour l'embrasser passionnément. Alec sourit avant de se couvrir avec la couette, Magnus se plaqua sur le lit en poussant un grognement de plaisir. Il sentit la langue de son amant sur son membre, ce dernier lui fit une fellation avant qu'il ne se déverse dans sa bouche. Il avala en se léchant les lèvres avant de revenir l'embrasser amoureusement,

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus

\- Bonjour mon cœur salua Alec en se mettant à califourchon sur lui

\- Où sont les enfants questionna Magnus

\- Ils sont avec mes parents, ils m'ont attendu presque toute la nuit pour prendre les triplés avec eux répondit Alec

\- Ça veut dire qu'on a un moment rien que tous les deux gloussa Magnus en mettant les mains sous son débardeur

Il gloussa à son tour avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser, Jace et Rui étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner quand ils se stoppèrent. Rui sourit derrière sa tasse de thé, Jace se mit à grommeler dans sa barbe. Maryse était en train de faire manger les enfants en roucoulant avec eux avec Isabelle, Robert buvait son café et regarda les deux. Yuki dormait sur ses genoux sous sa forme de chat et Max mangeait son petit déjeuner,

\- Alec et Magnus sont réveillés interrogea Robert en voyant le comportement des deux

\- Oui gloussa Rui amusée

\- Très réveiller à mon avis grommela Jace

Après un moment le couple descendit pour prendre leu petit déjeuner, ils s'assirent à table.

\- Vous savez que vous êtes pire que des lapins s'offusqua Jace

\- Désolé d'avoir une vie sexuelle plus palpitante que toi, et puis ce n'est pas notre faute si tu frustres Clary se moqua Alec

\- A mon avis tu as besoin de mes conseils, j'en ai beaucoup à te donner pour faire grimper biscuit au rideau renchéri Magnus

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils à la noix et je sais très bien satisfaire ma copine bande d'obsédé que vous êtes fulmina Jace en s'en allant

\- C'est tellement facile de l'énerver ricana Magnus

Ils rirent tous à table, les triplés riaient aussi sans comprendre la situation. Maryse gloussa avec eux en les embrassant sur leurs petites bouches plein de purée, ils sourirent ce qui les fit fondre. Le soir même Maryse et Robert s'en allèrent avec les enfants et Max à la soirée organisé par Jia pour fêter leur victoire, les garçons à part Magnus attendaient dans le salon le temps que les filles terminaient de se préparer. Raphaël était debout dans un coin de la pièce en regardant dehors, Jace jouait avec sa stèle et Simon jouait sur son téléphone alors qu'Alec s'amusait avec ses pouvoirs. Ils entendirent des raclements de gorge au haut de l'escalier, ils virent Isabelle descendre avec une robe bleu clair longue asymétrique au niveau des épaules et fendu au niveau de la jambe. Simon se leva et l'embrassa chastement avant de se tourner vers la suivante qui était Rui. Elle avait repris sa forme d'enfance et portait une robe simple avec ses éternelles couettes qui était maintenu par ses clochettes, Ashura lui avait fabriqué de nouveau clochettes pour retenir son énergie. Le noiraud sourit en regardant sa sœur jumelle, Magnus descendit dans un costume sobre dont la veste étai bleu avec des paillettes. Ses cheveux étaient en piques et il avait une multitudes de couleurs sur chaque mèche avec des paillettes multicolores, il embrassa son mari avant d'essuyer les traces de son gloss transparent. Il était maquillé de son crayon noir sous ses yeux, Clary s'avança à son tour d'une magnifique robe courte évasé blanche qu'elle avait pris à Amatis. Jace se leva à son tour et l'embrassa en la remerciant doucement d'avoir porté la robe de l'ancienne femme de son père, ils attendirent Yuki descendre.

\- SHIRAYUKI AYANE ASHURA VOUS ALLEZ ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE DESCENDRE SINON TU NE VEUX PAS QUE JE TE TRAINE PAR LA PEAU DES FESSES menaça Rui devant l'escalier

Ils entendirent des claquements de talons, Yuki était habillée d'une robe gothique rouge et noire asymétrique qui mettait en valeur ses jambes. Elle portait des talons aiguilles rouges avec un nœud papillons noire nouée sur ses chevilles, ses cheveux étaient dans une queue de cheval lâche ondulé avec des roses noires épinglées dessus. Raphaël sourit en lui faisant un baisemain,

\- Tu es magnifique cariño, tous les hommes seront jaloux en te voyant parader à mon bras déclara Raphaël

Elle sourit en rougissant avant de se diriger vers la soirée avec sa fratrie, ils arrivèrent en se faisant repéré assez vite. Tous les hommes et les femmes furent jaloux de voir que toute la fratrie Lightwood étaient prise à part Max comme il était le plus jeune de la bande, leurs parents faisant quand à eux les paons avec leurs petits-enfants. Les jumeaux avaient un petit smoking qui était le même que Robert, Rukya portait une petite robe émeraude avec des tulles. Elle portait un bandeau avec une petite fleur de la même couleur, Maryse portait la même robe que sa petite-fille avec un cercle de la même couleur. Alec les regardait de loin en train de faire leurs vantards avec les triplés, Magnus l'embrassa dans son cou en les regardant.

\- Robert et Maryse sont en train de se vanter à ce que je vois conclu Magnus

\- A croire que les triplés sont leurs propres enfants à eux au lieu des nôtres constata Alec en se blottissant dans ses bras

Il l'embrassa chastement avant d'aller sur la piste de danse, quelques jours plus tard ils pleurèrent tous leurs morts. Le directeur se tenait prés de Luke en le soutenant car sa sœur était morte lors de la guerre contre Jonathan, elle avait bu la coupe infernal la transformant en chasseur obscurs. Luke pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en se faisant consoler par Jocelyn et Clary, plus tard ils rentrèrent tous à New-York. Ce soir-là Alec avait voulu que ses enfants dorment avec eux dans leur lit, le sorcier approuva sa décision. Le cours des choses reprirent tout doucement, Alec rentra de bonne heure avec les enfants ayant finis son travail à l'institut. Magnus vint les accueillir en les embrassant avec Nibi et Neko, les deux panthères léchèrent les visages des jumeaux et Rukya. Ils éclatèrent de rire sous les léchouilles des panthères, ils s'occupèrent des enfants avant de les coucher. Le noiraud alla faire la vaisselle et rangea un peu la cuisine quand il vit Magnus en train de faire de la poterie en faisait tourner l'argile sur une machine,

\- Tu fais quoi questionna Alec

\- Viens, je suis en train de faire de la poterie, je t'apprends proposa Magnus

Il s'assit entre les jambes de son amant et plaça ses mains sur les siens, ils massèrent l'argile doucement avant de faire un pot. Alec sourit devant les explications de son amant, ce dernier l'embrassa dans le cou. Le chasseur pencha la tête sur le côté en fermant les yeux doucement, Magnus remonta ses mains en le salissant l'argile sur ses avant-bras. Il déboutonna sa chemise sans manche, le noiraud tourna la tête pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ils se caressèrent en se gommant d'argile, le sorcier le fit s'allonger sur le tapis. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et embrassa son torse en tirant sur ses tétons tout en les suçotant, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en se cambrant. Il retraça chaque rune qu'il avait avant de mimer l'acte avec sa langue percé, il déboutonna son pantalon pour prendre son érection en bouche. Il lécha tout le long en le masturbant, Alec se cambra de plaisir en l'agrippant par les cheveux ce qui le fit gémir doucement. Le sorcier le prit dans sa bouche en contractant sa gorge autour du gland, l'archer gémit de plaisir en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Son amant se retira de son érection avant de soulever ses hanches pour voir son intimité, il embrassa ses testicules en les suçotant aussi. Il joua quelques minutes avec eux avant de passer à son intimité, il passa sa langue sur les plis avant de l'insérer dans son mari. Il se mit à crier assez fort, l'asiatique se félicita d'avoir fait insonoriser la chambre de leurs enfants pour ne pas qu'ils entendent le bruit à l'extérieur. Il tournoya sa langue en lui avant de placer son doigt dans son anus humide, il le fit bouger ce qui fît bouger les hanches d'Alec sur son doigt. Le sorcier l'embrassa fougueusement, il rajouta un deuxième doigt en lui et fit un mouvement de ciseau. Il les bougea et les compléta avec un troisième doigt, il les fit bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il les retire. Il fit un mouvement de main avec sa magie pour enlever ses vêtements,

\- Dis-moi la formule magique susurra Magnus

\- Je veux ta bite en moi chuchota Alec en écartant ses cuisses

Il gloussa avant de le pénétrer après s'être lubrifier magiquement, il commença à bouger ses hanches ce qui le fit se cambrer quand il frôla sa perle de plaisir. Il s'ajusta un peu et entama une déferlante de coup sur sa prostate, son amant se mit à hurler de plaisir en bougeant ses hanches en même temps que lui. Il encercla ses jambes autour de lui et le fit basculer par terre pour qu'il soit à califourchon sur lui, il bougea ses hanches en le faisant rebondir sur son érection. Le sorcier le guida avant de se redresser pour l'embrasser, il lui fit un suçon dans le cou pour faire savoir à qui Alec appartenait. Celui-ci se mit à jouir sous les coups de reins de son mari, l'asiatique vint quelque minutes plus tard. Ils s'effondrèrent par terre essoufflés,

\- Je crois que je viens de réaliser l'un de mes plus vieux fantasme révéla Magnus

\- C'était quoi questionna Alec

\- Une référence d'un film que j'avais regardé il y a très longtemps mais qu'importe sourit Magnus

\- En tout cas je suis à moitié satisfait ce soir décréta Alec

\- Alexander s'indigna Magnus

\- Tu n'as pas perdu le contrôle de ta magie et j'aime quand tu le perds car je sais que je vais prendre mon pied avoua Alec en se levant

Il marcha en le laissant regarder le sperme couler entre ses jambes, il se tourna vers lui à demi avec un sourire narquois.

\- Je te laisse une dernière chance de te rattraper sous la douche susurra Alec en bougeant ses fesses suggestivement

Magnus sourit et courrait vers lui en le rejoignant dans la douche pour lui faire l'amour de nouveau, Jace était en train de regarder le plafond de sa chambre en caressant l'épaule nu de Clary. Il ne pouvait pas s'endormir car il ressentait le bonheur d'Alec et son désir,

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar demanda Clary en se réveillant

\- Non, juste un parabataï excité du bocal qui ne connait pas le concept de douche froide expliqua Jace

\- Oh je vois souffla Clary

Elle fit la moue en ressentant de la jalousie envers le noiraud qui avait une vie sexuel palpitante, en voyant l'expression de sa petite amie il soupira intérieurement et son ego se blessa sérieusement, le lendemain il attendit que son frère arrive avec les enfants dans la poussette. Il embrassa Allen et roucoula avec Akio, il prit Rukya dans ses bras en la faisant sautiller dans les airs. Les filles débarquèrent pour prendre les enfants et jouer avec eux, Alec se dirigea vers son bureau. Plus tard Jace entra dans son bureau, il s'assit devant lui un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as à me dire interrogea Alec

\- Magnus est présent chez vous demanda Jace

\- Oui pourquoi questionna Alec

Il révéla ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire ce qui avait fait éclater de rire son parabataï, Rui ayant vu la scène pouffa discrètement mais ne dit rien. Il accepta de l'aider avec la rousse, pendant ce temps Magnus était en train de faire ses potions quand la sonnette d'entrée sonna. Il claqua des doigts et ouvrit la porte, il rejoignit son invité et fut étonné de voir Lorenzo dans son salon,

\- Lorenzo, que me vaux cette visite demanda Magnus

\- Je suis venu faire la paix avec toi, j'ai réalisé que tu as beaucoup de personne qui compte sur toi et qui t'aime. Tu es le premier sorcier à faire des enfants, tu as un beau-père qui est l'ange de la destruction. J'ai toujours envié ta magie et ta position sans réaliser que tu ne compte pas sur ta magie pour avoir ce poste mais c'est parce que tu te soucis vraiment de ton peuple, et de ceux que tu considères comme ta famille expliqua Lorenzo

\- Je suis surpris mais je suis honoré de te compter parmi de mes amis accepta Magnus en lui tendant la main

Il lui prit la main avant de lui sourire,

\- Je tiens à te féliciter pour la naissance de tes enfants, d'ailleurs où sont-ils interrogea Lorenzo

\- Ils sont avec Alexander à l'institut, il les emmène car j'ai des clients parfois à l'extérieur répondit Magnus

Il hocha la tête, les deux sorciers s'assirent et discutèrent ensemble comme des amis. Plus tard Alec entra avec la poussette des triplés, Magnus et les panthères les rejoignirent et les embrassèrent. Il s'occupa des enfants avec son mari avant de les coucher, pendant qu'Alec chantait la berceuse de son enfance pour les faire dormir. Le sorcier ayant une idée perverse sortit de la chambre, il claqua des doigts en souriant. Le directeur sortit en refermant la porte doucement, il se fit plaquer contre le mur du salon. Il était sur le point de renverser son agresseur avant de sentir l'odeur de Magnus,

\- On se calme, vous êtes en état d'arrestation déclara Magnus en lui attachant les mains avec une menotte

\- Quoi ? Magnus a quoi tu joues demanda Alec

Il le fit se retourner pour qu'il soit en face de lui, le prince arqua un sourcil. Sa bouche était sèche en voyant l'habit de son mari, il était habillé d'un costume de policier sexy. Ses boutons étaient déboutonnés un peu pour voir son torse,

\- Monsieur l'agent, de quoi est ce que je suis accusé minauda Alec

\- Gardez le silence ordonna Magnus en le fouillant

Il le caressa indécemment avant de le prendre et l'amener dans leur chambre, il sourit en observant que leur chambre était transformé en salle d'interrogatoire. Le sorcier le fit s'asseoir assez brutalement en lui pinçant les fesses, il haleta doucement en faisant face à son mari qui jouait au policier.

\- Bien, vous allez répondre à toutes mes questions monsieur Lightwood commenta Magnus

\- Que dois-je répondre monsieur l'agent demanda Alec en battant les cils

\- Vous avez essayé de corrompre un agent en service, vous avez commis beaucoup de délit que je ne peux citer. Admettez-vous monsieur Lightwood interrogea Magnus sérieux

\- Pourquoi est ce que j'ai besoin de répondre monsieur l'agent ? Inculper-moi je n'ai pas peur d'aller en prison susurra Alec en s'étirant

Le sorcier mata la bande de peau sur son ventre, Alec fit exprès d'écarter les jambes en se mettant dans une pose lascive devant lui.

\- On dirait que vous essayez de me séduire susurra Magnus

\- Loin de moi cette idée mais je suis marié et malheureusement mon mari me délaisse en ce moment donc je ne serai pas contre séduire un policier pour sortir d'ici commenta Alec en se léchant les lèvres

L'asiatique suivit le petit bout de lèvre et claqua des doigts avant de le plaquer contre le mur, il l'embrassa durement. Il arracha son débardeur avec violence, il le fit s'allonger sur la table de l'interrogatoire. Il déboutonna son pantalon avant de le jeter derrière en prenant son gland en bouche, le directeur rejeta sa tête en arrière. Le sorcier claqua des doigts encore une fois en faisant apparaître une paire de menotte et l'attacha avec la chaîne de la table, il enfonça son doigt en lui ce qui le fit haleter de plaisir. Il bougea son doigt en lui avant de rajouter un deuxième doigt, il écarta son intimité en faisant des mouvements de ciseau. Il mit un troisième doigt en lui puis un quatrième doigt avant de le griffer à l'intérieur sur sa perle de plaisir, le noiraud cria de plaisir sous les coulissements des doigts. Magnus ressortit ses doigts avant de déboutonner son pantalon, il pénétra assez sèchement à l'intérieur de lui. Il cria de satisfaction, l'asiatique ne le laissait pas reprendre son souffle quand il bougea à l'intérieur de lui. Il donna des coups de reins en lui assez durement, Alec hurla de plaisir en le sentant frôler sa prostate. La table grinçait sous leur déhanchement frénétique, Magnus le fit se lever de la table en le plaquant contre le mur. Le noiraud haleta de plaisir et mit ses mains menotté au dessus de sa tête, il se déversa entre eux alors que son mari vint en lui quelque minute après. Ils étaient essoufflé en souriant extatique,

\- T'es chiant tu n'as pas perdu le contrôle de ta magie bouda Alec en mettant ses mains menottés autour de son cou

\- Tu ne me dis pas « mon chéri c'était super ce soir, tu étais sexy habillé en policier » imita Magnus

\- Merci mon chéri c'était super ce soir, tu étais diablement sexy en policier commenta Alec en roulant des yeux

\- Tu vois gloussa Magnus

\- Maintenant enlève-moi ses menottes demanda Alec

\- Le problème s'est que j'ai perdu les clefs déclara Magnus

\- Magnus, je te jure que si tu ne me détaches pas tu peux faire une croix sur moi menaça Alec

Il claqua des doigts et lui enleva les menottes, il se massa les poignets. Son amant se retira de lui, il fit un mouvement de la main en remettant leur chambre à la normale. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche, il revint en essuyant ses cheveux.

\- Au fait mon cœur, il faut que tu penses à parler avec Jace pour lui donner quelques conseils pour Clary gloussa Alec

\- Oh il a finis par changer de d'avis et à accepter mes conseils ricana Magnus

\- D'après lui Clary lui a demandé riait Alec

Ils rirent ensemble de même que Rui qui était dans sa chambre en train de pouffer de rire, elle sortit de sa chambre. Le lendemain Alec était en train de rédiger les rapports pour l'enclave quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement et qu'il entendit des pas silencieux, il ne leva pas la tête.

\- Bonjour maman salua Alec sans lever les yeux

\- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi s'offusqua Maryse d'être démasquer

\- Les enfants ont rit en te voyant sourit Alec en levant la tête vers sa mère

Il arqua un sourcil en regardant l'habit de sa mère, elle était habillée semblable à Rukya qui avait une grenouillère rose avec des volants. Elle avait une manche longue et un pantalon de la même couleur rose, elle prit Akio dans ses bras en lui faisant des papouilles. Le petit garçon rigola sous les baisers de sa grand-mère, elle passa à sa petite-fille qui souriait béate de ses baiser avec Allen.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'arrestation de Luke et le tourment de Camille. Bisous glacées. **


	51. Chapter 49

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta; ce sera encore épique dans ce chapitre avec Ashura et Asmodée XD **

**Maia 0067: Tu as compris la référence du film XD c'était l'un des idées d'une mes lectrices qui avait l'idée XD **

**Alec Barton: C'est bien le film Ghost, j'ai fait une référence " Hachi déposa sa carte unique" UNO " Alec cria Uno aussi alors que les démons qui avaient plusieurs cartes en main les jetaient en l'air " Nous sommes trop forts pour vous 'Satan qui étiat en train de bouder dans son coin avec les chiens qui faisait pareil" XD**

**Lavigne 126: je mets de bonne heure le chapitre car j'ai rendez-vous demain alors je mets tout de suite sinon ce sera la même heure, tu vas être morte de rire dans ce chapitre par contre retour du chapitre chaud dans le prochain XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa ! N'oubliez pas de voter car vous avez jusqu'à Samedi soir pour le faire ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 49, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 49**_

Jace soupira longuement en regardant son filleul qui lui souriait innocemment, il était en train de changer sa couche et il lui fit pipi dessus après avoir sentit un petit coup de froid sur ses fesses. Allen gloussa en regardant l'expression de son parrain, ce dernier lui changea sa couche avant de l'embrasser bruyamment. Il rigola aux éclats, Alec entra dans la chambre avec Akio dans les bras et Rukya dans les bras de Maryse qui l'embrassait dans le cou. Elle riait et gloussa avec une expression béat sur le visage, elle lui changea sa couche et en profita pour embrasser son petit ventre. Alec sourit en voyant les rires de ses enfants avec leur oncle et leur grand-mère, il laissa Akio avec Jace pour se diriger vers la cuisine pour préparer leur repas. Il mixa la purée pour eux et défendit Isabelle de l'aider, celle-ci avait presque empoisonné les triplés avec sa cuisine et fort heureusement que Rui a réussi à rattraper le plat. Il mélangea le contenu dans une assiette et vit ses enfants entrer avec Jace et Maryse ainsi que les filles qui gloussaient, il les fit manger ce qui les excitaient. Ils babillaient avec leur bouche plein de purée ce qui fit fondre Maryse, elle leur vola quelques baisers ce qui les fit glousser énormément. Après le repas elle les emmena faire la sieste dans la chambre de Rui, le directeur disparut pour apparaître dans son bureau. Il se leva pour vérifier sur le moniteur quand il vit une recrue passer à toute vitesse pour terminer sa course sur le mur de la salle des opérations, Yuki sortit de la salle d'entraînement et le prit par le col pour le traîner jusqu'à la pièce d'entraînement. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Jonathan et Lilith étaient morts tous les deux, la paix était revenu dans le monde obscur. Les accords furent de nouveau signés avec des nouvelles lois qui mettaient les créatures obscurs à égalités avec les Nephilims, Jia et Imogène avaient félicité Alec pour les actes d'unification . Rui était devenu la nouvelle chef médecin de l'institut, Yuki fut nommé professeur des recrues et elle prenait toujours les élèves récalcitrants. Isabelle était devenue le maître d'armes et Jace le responsable des patrouilles avec Clary, chacun avait ses travaux respectifs. Magnus était toujours le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn de ce fait il était toujours demandé un peu partout dans le monde, les triplés avaient désormais six mois et babillaient énormément. Maryse et Robert étaient complètement gaga d'eux et ils avaient l'habitude de s'habiller comme eux, Robert se vantait à tous Idris de ses petits-enfants. Alec termina sa recherche sur le moniteur quand il vit Magnus arriver par portail,

\- Bonjour mon chéri salua Magnus en lui bécotant un baiser

\- Bonjour, je croyais que tu étais en Italie pour aider un sorcier souligna Alec

\- Je ressors même d'Italie, j'avais finis un peu plus tôt et je voulais passer un moment avec toi. Où sont les enfants questionna Magnus

\- Ils sont en train de faire la sieste avec maman dans la chambre de Rui répondit Alec

\- Je vois alors je t'invite à déjeuner dans un restaurant sous un coucher du soleil proposa Magnus

\- D'accord sourit Alec

Jace arriva avec Isabelle qui sourit en les voyants enlacés dans la salle d'opération,

\- Je vais un moment avec Magnus, je reviens vite prévient Alec en se faisant tirer par le bras par son mari

\- Vas-y grand-frère, tu peux avoir ton petit coup gloussa Isabelle

Le blond se mit à râler dans sa barbe, le couple s'en alla et mangèrent sous la tour de l'Eiffel, ils rentrèrent ensuite à l'institut où les triplets étaient déjà réveillés. Ils sourirent et les prirent dans leurs bras pour les embrasser, Akio babilla en bavant sur la chemise de soie de Magnus. Il l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue ce qui le fit rire,

\- Alors ils ont été sages questionna Alec en chatouillant le ventre de son fils aîné

\- Très sage à part que les garçons ont trouvé malin de m'arroser copieusement râla Jace

Magnus ricana en se moquant de son beau-frère alors qu'Alec gloussa doucement, la fratrie jouait avec les enfants. Maryse faisait des papouilles avec ses petits-enfants, ils rentrèrent plus tard au loft avec les enfants au grand dam de tous. Les enfants étaient en train de jouer avec les jouets de la fratrie, ils en avaient beaucoup surtout que Robert et Maryse les gâtaient en plus de leurs oncles et tantes. Nibi et Neko étaient allongés prés d'eux en faisant attention à eux, Magnus était en train de vérifier sa potion qu'il devait faire pour un client et Alec faisait du rangement dans la chambre des enfants. Un portail s'ouvrit dans l'appartement, le sorcier se leva et alla rejoindre son invité. Il sourit en trouvant Catarina dans sa tenue d'infirmière.

\- Tu sais que j'aime les tenues d'infirmière mais plus sexy nargua Magnus

\- Je ne crois pas que ton mari apprécierait que tu fantasmes sur moi dans une tenue d'infirmière gloussa Catarina

\- Oh il peut faire ce qu'il veut mais tant qu'il fantasme sur moi plus tard ricana Alec

Elle salua le noiraud en l'embrassant sur la joue, les enfants criaient en riant ce qui la fit se détourner des parents. Elle vint les prendre un par un pour les embrasser, ils gloussèrent dans ses bras. Elle garda Rukya dans ses bras, les panthères levèrent la tête paresseusement avant de se coucher normalement en sentant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger pour les enfants. La sorcière était toujours impressionnée par les deux panthères. Elle s'installa avec sa filleule dans le canapé, le couple s'assit dans le fauteuil après avoir invoqué des tasses de thés pour eux.

\- Alors comment va Madzie demanda Magnus

\- Elle va bien, en ce moment elle suit les cours du soir avec Tessa au labyrinthe en spiral répondit Catarina e jouant avec Rukya

\- Qui est Tessa interrogea Alec

\- Tessa Gray aussi anciennement Herondale, elle est la première sorcière-Nephilim. Elle est l'ancêtre de Jace raconta Magnus

\- Son ancêtre est vivant s'étonna Alec

Ils expliquèrent tous sur Tessa, il était surpris de savoir que son parabataï avait encore un autre membre de sa famille. Pendant ce temps Ashura était encore sous sa forme d'enfant de cinq ans, il soupira longuement devant le temps qu'il allait prendre pour reprendre sa taille d'adulte. Il sauta de son trône avant de faire un portail, Asmodée était sur son trône en méditant quand il sentit une présence dans son dos. Il arqua un sourcil,

\- Je croyais que Lilith t'avais détruit déduit Asmodée

\- Elle a failli m'avoir, cette sale garce mais j'ai du me transformer en bébé pour me protéger grimaça Ashura en venant devant lui

Le roi d'Edom se tordit la bouche avant d'éclater de rire en le voyant sous sa forme d'enfant, l'empereur fit la moue boudeuse en croisant les bras.

\- Je pense que c'est une vengeance quand j'ai hurlé de rire pour la naissance de nos petits enfant conclu Ashura

\- Un peu, ça va prendre combien de temps pour reprendre ta taille d'adulte questionna Asmodée

\- Ça va me prendre une dizaine de jours tout au plus, en plus ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas fait mon cycle souligna Ashura

\- Elle aurait du savoir que tu es le Phoenix, tu as le pouvoir de renaître de tes cendres ou plutôt de tes glaces sourit Asmodée

Il sourit de vantardise, il s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur ses genoux en l'encerclant ses petits bras autour de son cou.

\- Tu es si perspicace Sidonay, mais garde mon secret mes enfants ne savent pas que je suis le Phoenix déclara Ashura

\- Comme tu veux souffla Asmodée

\- Ce que je veux c'est toi dans mon lit susurra Ashura

\- Dégage de mes jambes, je ne suis pas gay et ni pédophile cracha Asmodée

Il fit la moue boudeuse avant de faire un sourire malicieux,

\- Bon peut-être pas de coucher avec moi mais comme je suis sur tes genoux, raconte-moi une histoire papy Asmodée se moqua Ashura

\- Oh je vais faire bien plus sourit Asmodée diabolique

\- Je plaisantais tu sais déglutit Ashura en suant

Plus tard il était en train de se frotter les fesses qui lui faisait mal, Asmodée lui avait donné la fessé comme un enfant.

\- Vous allez bien, votre majesté demanda une servante

\- Tout va bien, je vais aller prendre un bain répondit Ashura

Il prit son bain glacé en mettant de la glace sur ses fesses,

\- Qu'est ce qu'il peut être susceptible soupira Ashura

Pendant ce temps Maureen était en train de se promener dans les couloirs de l'hôtel Dumort, elle s'ennuyait à mourir de plus elle devait espionner pour Camille ce qui la dérangeait énormément. Elle entra dans les appartements de Raphaël, ce dernier était avec Yuki. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser dans le canapé, la jeune princesse était à califourchon sur ses genoux. Ils stoppèrent leurs folles embrassades,

\- Que veux-tu Maureen demanda Raphaël en la regardant

\- Je croyais que nous n'avions pas le droit d'amener des terrestres ici s'indigna Maureen

\- Je ne suis pas une terrestre, je suis la princesse des glaces de Sibéria. J'ai le droit de venir ici autant que je veux au vue que Raphaël est mon petit ami expliqua Yuki en se redressant

Elle fit bouger sa poitrine opulente ce qui la rendit jalouse, elle tourna les talons. Elle se rendit dans un endroit et vit Camille sortir de l'ombre, elle lui raconta ce qu'il se passait à l'hôtel Dumort. La blonde réfléchit un moment avant de trouver une idée,

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée, tu vas attaquer la meute de New-York ainsi le clan des vampires et eux seront en guerre. Ça va être une distraction pour que je réussisse à mettre la dernière pièce de mon plan en place décréta Camille

\- Comme vous voulez, votre altesse décréta Maureen

Elle s'en alla avec un petit groupe de vampire pour détruire la meute de loup-garou, elle attendit que Luke sorte pour les attaquer. Seul Maia s'échappa du massacre, elle rejoignit Luke en lui expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils arrivèrent sur place avec Alec et les autres. Raphaël s'était déplacé pour le massacre. Il sentit l'odeur des vampires, Maia folle de chagrin s'attaqua à lui avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras.

\- Maia, je te promets sur Dios que mon clan et moi n'avons rien à voir avec ce massacre mais je m'engage à faire payer les assassins. Je sais que cela ne les ramènera pas mais c'est tout ce que je peux te promettre promit Raphaël en serrant la jeune femme en pleurs

Ils entendirent les sirènes de police arrivaient, Luke se tourna vers eux.

\- Il faut que vous partiez maintenant ordonna Luke

\- Non, tu viens avec nous proposa Clary

\- Il faut que j'accomplisse le rituel et Raphaël prends soin de Maia demanda Luke en regardant le chef du clan

Il hocha la tête et traîna la jeune femme avec lui, Clary refusa de partir sans son père adoptif et se débattit dans les bras de Jace. La police entra dans la pièce en voyant le massacre, ils les arrêtèrent tous sous les regards impuissants d'Alec et des autres. Ils rentrèrent à l'institut pour en discuter, Rui soigna le choc de Maia en la faisant dormir avec une tisane. Elle revint dans la salle des opérations,

\- Elle dort après avoir but ma décoction rassura Rui

\- Merci Rui, il faut trouver une solution pour sauver Luke et trouver les coupables de ce massacre lança Alec

\- On sait juste que c'est un groupe de vampire que je suppose être errant car mon clan n'a pas attaqué la meute par l'alliance entre nos deux peuples commenta Raphaël

\- Il faut qu'on se sépare en deux groupes, un groupe pour libérer Luke et l'autre pour trouver les coupables proposa Yuki

Ils décidèrent de former les équipes, Maryse se rendit en prison pour trouver Luke. Il vint avec un tocard à l'œil, elle s'inquiéta pour lui.

\- Maryse, je suis étonné de te voir s'étonna Luke

\- Jocelyn ne pouvait pas venir te voir car elle garde les enfants pour moi, aussi c'est moi qui lui ai conseillée de rester pour qu'elle ne souffre pas en te voyant dans cette état révéla Maryse

\- Je comprends souffla Luke au combiné du téléphone

Elle se rapprocha le téléphone et jeta un coup d'œil vers les gardiens,

\- Ton latin est d'actualité demanda Maryse

\- Je m'en souviens encore pourquoi questionna Luke

_\- Non possum dicere quod in homine esset Saul satellites suos in audi nos, Alec, et erit omnis ex vobis_ signala Maryse (Je ne peux pas te dire à vive voix car ses gardiens pourraient nous entendre, Alec et tout le monde vont te sortir de là)

\- Mais pourquoi demanda Luke

\- Parce qu'ils ne supportent pas que tu sois en prison à cause de ce massacre que tu n'as pas commis répondit Maryse

Il secoua la tête en les suppliant de le laisser en prison, mais la matriarche dû durcir le ton avec son vieil ami. Celui-ci capitula et accepta de se faire libérer par la moitié de la fratrie, Alec après avoir demandé à son amant de l'aider pénétra dans le commissariat de police et frappa un policier. Il se fit arrêter ce qui le fit sourire, il se rendit dans la même prison que Luke en attendant son procès. Le chef de la meute était surpris de le voir, il s'approcha de lui.

\- Alec, qu'est ce que tu fais ici questionna Luke

\- Je suis venu te faire sortir d'ici et rassure-toi j'ai ma stèle et aussi Rui s'est fait engagé comme infirmière dans cette prison rassura Alec

Il secoua la tête, Alec, Rui avec Jace et Isabelle ainsi que Yuki se chargeaient de libérer Luke pendant que Clary et Simon avec Magnus et Raphaël localisaient les coupables pour les faire arrêter et les envoyer à Idris pour être juger,

\- La prison des terrestres n'ai pas comme tu peux l'imaginer avertis Luke

\- Luke, tu oublie qui je suis ? Sache que je suis resté emprisonné dans un lac gelé crucifié alors ça ne pourra pas me stopper rassura Alec

Il balança la tête avant qu'un gardien ne vint les avertir de retourner dans leur cellule, Alec se retrouva dans une cellule avec un compagnon. Son compagnon se leva en venant vers lui et lui prit une mèche de ses cheveux,

\- Tu sens bon, on t'a dit que tu es une beauté susurra l'homme

\- On t'a jamais dit que tu as une haleine de chacal, tu te brosses les dents avec l'eau des chiottes demanda Alec avec un sourire moqueur

L'homme tenta d'agripper ses cheveux quand il l'attrapa et lui fit un bras en clef, il sourit moqueur pendant qu'il criait de douleur.

\- Je n'aime pas les emmerdeurs de ton espèce alors tu as intérêt de rester tranquille ou j'en finis avec toi rapidement menaça Alec en faisant exploser son pouvoir de glace

La cellule devint froide ce qui le fit trembler de froid, il le relâcha avant de montrer en haut de la couche. Il se mit en tailleur avant de méditer, l'homme retourna sur son lit en bas. Après que son compagnon de cellule soit endormit, il leva la main et envoya un peu de poussière de glace hors de la cellule. Il ferma son œil et forma un œil de glace pour observer tout ce qu'il se passait, il chercha la cellule de Luke. Il sourit en la trouvant, il retourna méditer. Le lendemain Alec était assis à la même table que Luke, un gardien vint prés du directeur.

\- Lightwood, suis-moi proposa le gardien

Il se leva pour le suivre quand il l'emmena dans une pièce où il y avait d'autre détenus dont son compagnon de cellule était présent, il sourit narquois.

\- Merci gardien remercia son compagnon

\- Fais vite avant qu'on repère sa disparition déclara le gardien

\- On va prendre soin de lui ricana un autre détenu

Il referma la porte en les laissant seul avec Alec, ce dernier s'étira en souriant. Les détenus sourirent avant que l'un d'eux le mette à genoux,

\- Tu vas me payer ce que tu m'as fait, avant ça je vais te massacrer ce petit joli minois ricana le détenu

Il sourit sardoniquement avant d'entendre les pensées de Rui qui regardait la scène en même temps que lui,

\- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas faute d'essayer. Et puis ça me fera un peu d'exercices au lieu de rester enfermé, viens me rejoindre après ma partie de jeu proposa Alec à Rui

Les détenus se regardèrent quand son compagnon se mit à rire en croyant que le noiraud avait perdu la tête,

\- On dirait qu'il délire notre joli décréta l'homme

Il était sur le point de frapper Alec, quand celui-ci disparut avant d'apparaître derrière un autre en le frappant derrière la nuque. Tous étaient éberlués par sa rapidité, il enleva la moitié de son uniforme de prisonnier pour révélé son kanji dans son dos. Il mit sa main dessus,

_\- **Fauche **_souffla Alec d'une voix lugubre

Deux faux apparurent dans ses mains ce qui leurs fit peur à tous, il lécha la lame de sa faux avec un regard machiavélique.

**J'ai horreur de les utiliser mais sur vous, je m'en moque. Elles me servent à faucher des vies** ricana Alec d'une voix sadique

L'un d'eux se mit à uriner dans son pantalon et un autre commença à courir pour prévenir le gardien, il gela les pieds du détenu.

\- **Pas question qu'on nous dérange voyons, n'est ce pas **ricana Alec

Le gardien entendit un hurlement de douleur ce qui le fit sourire, il attendit trente minutes avant de rentrer et resta figé en voyant que les détenus étaient par terre blessé gravement et Alec au beau milieu du carnage avec un sourire de joie enfantine. Il s'accroupit vers son compagnon,

\- J'ai des critères assez haut concernant une bite, je préfère celle de mon mari et je pense que la tienne est trop petite pour que je ressentes quelque chose se moqua Alec avant de s'en aller

Il passa prés du gardien avant de s'arrêter,

\- Je pense que le directeur sera outré que l'un de ses gardiens a permis ça se moqua Alec

Rui pouffa de rire avant d'être appelé, elle marcha vers les détenus que son jumeau avait battu. Les autres détenus sifflaient en la voyant ce qui l'a rendit imperturbable, le soir Yuki et les autres se faufilèrent discrètement dans la prison. Ils avaient prit des bagues féeriques pour communiquer entre eux, ils se séparèrent quand Yuki ouvrit la fenêtre et entra à l'intérieur. Rui l'attendait après s'être rendu invisible aux yeux des terrestres, elles se rendirent devant la cellule de Luke qui était étonné de les voir.

\- Recule conseilla Rui

La jeune princesse mit ses mains sur le grillage et gela la grille, il put sortir de la cellule quand son compagnon de cellule se leva et le vit en dehors. Il commença à crier quand Yuki lui donna un coup de poing pour le faire s'évanouir, Alec les rejoignit en se posant par terre.

\- Jace et Isabelle nous attendent dehors signala Yuki

\- Bien, allons-y souligna Alec

Ils allaient dehors quand ils se firent encercler tous les quatre, Jace et Isabelle vinrent les rejoindre sur place.

\- On est encerclé, que fait-on demanda Jace

\- J'ai une idée sourit Yuki

Elle regarda ses sœurs, Isabelle sourit en hochant la tête. Elles se mirent en place, en lisant les pensés de sa jumelle. Alec sourit de ce qu'il allait se passer, les filles commençaient à danser sensuellement.

_\- Must be hurting for jobs. They way they stay in my business. Must be searching for God. They way, they playing my witness. Must be looking for moms. They way they act like my sons. Ah, they kinda cute, can we take them home? I wouldn't raise these bums (yeah). You see me, on a screen. So familiar but you ain't seen a thing. Wanna know my history, like it's tea. Well I got questions for you, like you got answers for me. Who your boss? Who's your king? Who's the leader of your team? Who's your mama and your daddy? Are they rich like me? They screaming "I bring me". Bitch, I'm the one that brought the table. I'm the boss, I'm the king. Pick a team, pick a team, yeah, _ chantaient les filles ensemble (**1**)

Les gardiens étaient envoûter par la danse des filles, Jace roula des yeux en les voyant danser sensuellement. Il aida son parabataï à les mettre par terre, Luke était sidéré de voir les filles en train de danser. Elles arrêtèrent en les voyants tous par terre,

\- Bon on y va proposa Alec

\- Vous savez que vous venez d'enfreindre les lois réalisa Luke

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça rassura Yuki

Ils s'en allèrent par la voie des airs, ils arrivèrent à l'institut. Magnus vint embrasser son amant et se tourna vers Luke pour l'enlacer amicalement, ils se mirent à la recherche des coupables. Raphaël vint les voir,

\- C'est Camille qui est à l'origine de tous ça, elle avait fait croire qu'elle était morte pour rester dans l'ombre expliqua Raphaël

\- Sale garce insulta Maia

Ils firent un plan pour partir à la recherche de Camille, ils suivirent Maureen sans qu'elle ne le sache. Ils pénétrèrent tous dans l'entrepôt où elles étaient, Alec entra avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

\- Salut pétasse, comment vas-tu demanda Alec les mains dans les poches

\- Comment m'avez vous retrouvés cracha Camille

\- Simple on l'a suivit jusqu'ici, cherche toi une servante fiable contrairement à cette tête de linotte se moqua Yuki en faisant bouger sa poitrine

Magnus regarda son ex-petite amie avec un air ennuyer presque sans émotions, elle sourit en les regardant.

\- Je vais en finir avec vous tous menaça Camille en claquant des doigts

Des vampires qu'elle avait engendrés les entouraient, Yuki se frotta les mains avant de prendre son sabre en bois. Le noiraud bailla en les regardant,

\- Yuki, fais-toi plaisir avec eux proposa Alec

\- Tellement gentil mon grand-frère sourit Yuki sadiquement

Elle commença à combattre les vampires, Rui fonça sur Maureen qui essaya de s'échapper. Elle la prit en lui tordant le bras et l'emmena dehors, elle la jeta au pied de Maia qui était sous sa forme de loup-garou. Raphaël vint à ses côtés,

\- J'ai tenu ma promesse, voilà la coupable alors venge-toi déclara Raphaël

Maia sauta sur le vampire en l'a massacrant, le couple quand a eux faisait face à la blonde.

\- Dis mon chéri tu proposes quoi pour la faire souffrir parce que j'ai l'intention de coucher avec toi mais je pense que ça ne la fera pas assez souffrir demanda Alec

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée bien en tête mon amour sourit Magnus en la capturant par ses pouvoirs

Camille se débattit sous l'emprisonnement de Magnus, il traça un pentagramme avec sa magie et la jeta dans le feu. Alec fit la moue curieuse en se tournant vers son amant,

\- Où l'as-tu envoyé questionna Alec

\- Chez mon père, il m'a dit qu'il s'ennuyait de ne pas avoir de distraction alors j'ai envoyé un jouet avec lequel jouer répondit Magnus

Asmodée sourit sardoniquement devant le cadeau de son fils pour lui, la blonde supplia le roi d'Edom de lui épargner la vie.

\- J'ai tellement de projet pour toi, je ne sais pas par où commencer en plus tu es un vampire ce qui est fabuleux avec ton pouvoir de guérison déclara Asmodée

Il leva la main en la faisant crucifier avec sa magie, les dragons qu'il avait créés volaient autour d'elle.

\- C'est de la chair de vampire alors bonne appétit mes dragons mais laissez-la vivante malgré tout souhaita Asmodée

Les dragons commencèrent à dévorer les membres de Camille qui hurlait de douleur, il ricana en la voyant crier. La blonde vit sa souffrance décupler en voyant l'image d'Alec en train de faire une fellation à Magnus,

\- Oh je vois souffla Asmodée en fouillant sa mémoire

Il la fit souffrir en la mettant dans un éternel tourment, de temps en temps il la torturait pour passer le temps. Maryse était en train de faire des papouilles aux triplés,

\- Donc vous avez massacrés les personnes qui ont tué la meute de New-York conclu Maryse

\- Œil pour œil, dent pour dent gloussa Yuki d'une lueur de démence

Elle frémit devant son gloussement froid alors que les jumeaux sourirent avec les restes de la fratrie.

* * *

**1: Madonna par Take 3 (Star) **

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'affrontement d'Alec et la maladie magique de Magnus. Bisous glacées. **


	52. Chapter 50

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Le retour de la paix enfin après beaucoup d'épreuves, les secrets d'Ashura seront toujours un mystère XD **

**LolliOta: Voici la suite que je te laisse dévorer**

**Alec Barton: Tu as intérêt de mettre un longue review pour te faire pardonner et ravi de voir Ashura en enfant de cinq ans t'ait plus **

**Lavogne 126: J'ai hâte aussi de savoir tes nouveaux en fonction de la nouvelle fics, deux de tes idées dans ce chapitre**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 50, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 50**_

Robert faisait des chatouilles sur le petit ventre de Rukya qui riait, il lui piquait avec sa barbe de trois jours. Il l'embrassa sur son ventre pendant qu'il lui changeait les couches, il remit son leggings et la porta en la faisant voler dans les airs. Il se dirigea vers le bureau directorial pour voir son fils en train de travailler, Maryse était en train de jouer avec les jumeaux par terre en leur montrant les nouveaux jouets. Il mit Rukya par terre qui rampa vers ses jumeaux, Alec sourit doucement en voyant ses parents en train de jouer avec les enfants en leur offrants encore des jouets. La fratrie débarqua à leur tour dans le bureau pour voir les triplés, Jace prit son filleul et le porta dans ses bras en l'embrassant bruyamment. Il le fit sautiller sur le sol ce qui le fit glousser, il le fit s'asseoir pour lui apprendre à donner des coups de poings. Les filles et Max qui étaient présent à l'institut roula des yeux en le voyant faire ça, Rukya était dans les bras de Max qui roucoula avec elle. Les filles étaient en vénération devant Akio qui sourit à les faire fondre, Maryse jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge avant de se lever pour partir rapidement. Robert joua avec ses petits-enfants avant de se lever pour partir à Idris, il prit plusieurs photos des enfants pour mettre sur son téléphone avant de partir tranquillement malgré que son cœur se déchirait à l'idée de les quitter. Le directeur roula des yeux en voyant les mimiques de son père, il leva la tête pour voir sa mère entrer avec une assiette contenant de la purée avec des morceaux de poulet mixé. Les triplés avaient à présent huit mois, ils avaient commencé à ramper doucement sur le sol signe qu'ils allaient bientôt marcher à quatre patte. Maryse et Robert étaient toujours complètement gaga d'eux, il n'y avait pas un jour où ils n'étaient pas avec eux. Maryse continuait de s'habiller comme sa petite fille et Robert comme ses petits-fils, Jace continuait de leur donner des cours de Shadowhunter et les habillés ainsi. Magnus et lui s'étaient lancé une petite guerre d'habit en se servant des triplés qui étaient loin de s'en plaindre, deux mois étaient passés depuis la mort de Camille et de Maureen. Luke s'était installé à la maison d'Amatis en attendant que la police cesse de le chercher, il nomma Maia nouvelle Alpha de la nouvelle meute de New-York. La police poursuivait leur recherche concernant Alec et Luke sans résultat, ils concluèrent qu'ils avaient disparus de la surface de la terre. Le Praetor Lupus s'étaient chargés d'effacer toute leur existence auprès de la police, la vie continua au sein de l'institut. Maryse était en train de faire manger les enfants,

\- C'est bon ce que mamie a préparé roucoula Maryse

\- Après le repas mamie va vous emmener faire la sieste gloussa Alec

\- Peut-être après on pourra se promener dehors mes petits chéris sourit Maryse en les embrassant sur la joue

Ils babillaient de joie sous les regards béats de la fratrie, Maryse les emmena faire une sieste avec Isabelle. Rui retourna à l'infirmerie pour soigner les recrues que Yuki avait envoyés, Jace retourna vérifier le moniteur avec Clary alors que Yuki allait dans la salle d'entraînement pour entraîner les nouvelles recrues. Le directeur se pencha sur les rapports avant de se masser la nuque épuisé, il fit une pause en se levant pour aller prendre un truc à manger. Il se baissa en évitant une recrue qui passait à tout allure à cause de Yuki, il vit du coin de l'œil sa sœur sortir de la salle pour reprendre son élève par le pied et le traîner jusqu'à la salle. Il haussa les épaules avant de faire un sandwich pour lui, il mangea dans son bureau. Plus tard il se dirigea vers la salle des opérations et vit sa mère entrer avec la poussette d'où les enfants étaient en train de babiller

\- Alors vous vous êtes amusés avec mamie gloussa Alec en caressant la joue de son fils cadet

\- Ils se sont vraiment amusés dans le parc, n'est ce pas mes cocottes gloussa Maryse en embrassant ses petits-enfants

Il arqua un sourcil en voyant plusieurs sachets contenant des jouets, il regarda sa mère qui fit l'innocente.

\- Tu leur as encore acheté des jouets constata Alec

\- Ce sont mes petits-enfants, il faut bien que je les gâte s'offusqua Maryse en les emmenant avec elle

Il roula des yeux, plus tard il se rendit au loft en volant avec la poussette. Il entra en faisant descendre la poussette de l'escalier, Magnus vint les accueillir avec Nibi et Neko. Les deux panthères se frottaient contre la jambe d'Alec avant de coller leurs museaux contres les enfants qui babillaient en riant, ils ronronnèrent ensemble sous les mains des triplés. Leurs parents les regardèrent avec admiration,

\- Comment était la journée questionna Magnus

\- Très bien par contre tu devrais peut-être agrandir la chambre des enfants parce que ma mère a encore achetée des jouets pour les triplés révéla Alec

\- Encore gloussa Magnus

\- Elle va les rendre trop gâtés si ça continue soupira Alec

\- Je vois mais je te rappelle que pour le moment, ils sont les seuls petits enfants qu'ils ont en ce moment avant que ta fratrie ne se marie et fassent des enfants. Oh par les diables des enfers, ce serait la fin du monde si blondie se reproduit, prions pour que l'enfant hérite du caractère de biscuit souhaita Magnus

Son mari roula des yeux, il l'entendit pousser un cri étranglé et le laissa maudire son parabataï après avoir vu les habits d'Akio qui était dans une grenouillère noire signe que Jace les avait habillé.

\- Il va avoir une petit surprise ce blondin à la noix suicidaire ricana Magnus dans sa barbe

Alec le laissa dans son coin en mettant les enfants dans leur parc, les panthères s'allongèrent prés d'eux. Akio essayait de marcher à quatre pattes vers Nibi, il tomba sur le flanc de la panthère. Cette dernière le fit s'asseoir normalement, il tapa des mains avant de jouer avec ses oreilles. Neko joua avec Rukya qui essayait d'attraper sa queue, Allen était en train de jouer avec la stèle en jouet qu'avait offert Jace sur le sol. Alec prit une photo et l'envoya à sa famille, Maryse répondit immédiatement en envoyant des cœurs avec Robert. Il roula des yeux aux messages, il ne comptait plus le nombre de photos que ses parents avaient pris des triplés. Sa mère avait une vidéo des triplés prenant leurs bains en babillant, quand à son père celui des rires des enfants d'après Maryse il la regardait avant de prendre son café. Il prépara la purée des enfants, Magnus vint le prendre dans ses bras en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as questionna Alec en frottant sa tête avec ses cheveux

\- J'ai envie de toi déclara Magnus en passant ses mains sous son débardeur

\- Attends qu'on couche les enfants et je m'occupe personnellement de toi gloussa Alec

Il ria doucement dans son cou avant de le laisser en se dirigeant vers son atelier, Alec donna à manger ses enfants et les fit prendre leur bain. Il les coucha, il se rendit dans la chambre et choisit des vêtements en souriant malicieusement. Magnus était en train de consulter son grimoire,

\- Bonsoir, monsieur Lightwood-Bane susurra Alec à l'embrasure de la porte

Le sorcier leva la tête et vit son amant habillé d'un chemisier à lui qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, il avait un string en dentelle. Il déglutit en le voyant avant de se redresser, le noiraud s'approcha de lui en relevant ses cheveux humide qui sentait le shampoing de Magnus. Il se mit à califourchon sur ses genoux,

\- Je voudrais vous demander un service en tant que Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn demanda Alec

\- Quoi donc? questionna Magnus en mettant ses mains sur ses fesses

\- Vous pourriez faire une potion pour que mon mari soit complètement fou de moi, en ce moment il me délaisse énormément articula Alec en tirant sa jacket pour l'embrasser dans le cou

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de potion pour vous, monsieur je peux être votre amant à la place de votre mari proposa Magnus d'une voix séductrice

\- Oh vous voulez que je trompe mon mari, il va de soit que j'accepte votre proposition indécent gloussa Alec

Il ria légèrement et l'embrassa amoureusement avant de le poser sur son bureau, il arracha sa chemise avant de lui faire l'amour passionnément. Quelques jours plus tard les triplés marchaient à quatre pattes dans tout l'institut, Alec pénétra dans la salle d'arme pour voir Yuki, Isabelle et Jace avec les triplés. Le blond était en train de montrer une arme à ses neveux et sa nièce,

\- Ça c'est un Kindjal, son nom est Remiel. Facile à manipuler les enfants et voilà une démonstration indiqua Jace en faisant une démonstration

\- Si Magnus apprends que tu leurs apprends les noms des armes, ça va barder pour toi avertis Alec

\- Tu vas me couvrir comme toujours mon parabataï d'amour gloussa Jace en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Tu fais erreur et ne me mêlez pas à votre querelle stupide rétorqua Alec

Il s'étrangla en se lamentant faussement de la trahison de son frère, ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel alors que Rui pouffait de rire avant d'apparaître sur la table. Pendant ce temps Asmodée était sur son trône avant de faire apparaître son miroir de divination, il regarda ses petits-enfants et sourit en les voyants. Il se leva de son trône et fit un portail, ce soir-là le couple étaient sorti avec les enfants et rentra dans l'appartement. Magnus sentit une présence dans l'appartement, il leva les yeux avant de claquer des doigts. La lumière s'alluma et montra Asmodée dans un fauteuil avec les panthères allongé prés de lui,

\- Bonsoir mon fils salua Asmodée

\- Bonsoir père, que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite questionna Magnus

\- Eh bien je suis passé pour voir mon fils et sa petite famille sourit Asmodée

Le sorcier roula des yeux devant le petit sourire de son père, les triplés babillaient avant de rire et rampèrent vers leur grand-père après qu'Alec les ai mit par terre. Allen se mit debout en tenant le pantalon de son grand père, ce dernier se pencha et le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front. Il les prit tous les trois sur ses jambes, ils riaient avant de toucher sa joue.

\- Ils ont drôlement poussé mes petits démons sourit Asmodée

\- Ils ont huit mois maintenant, ils pourront marcher vers le mois prochain expliqua Alec

\- Leur magie demanda Asmodée en levant la tête

\- Elle ne s'est pas encore manifestée répondit Magnus en s'asseyant avec son mari

Il jouait avec eux en roucoulant, le sorcier était surpris de voir cette facette de son père. Les triplés rigolaient ensemble aux mimiques de leur grand-père, le démon embrassa leurs petites mains.

\- J'espère que vous allez venir me voir à Edom, je vous montrerai des tas trucs décréta Asmodée

Il jeta un regard vers les parents essentiellement vers son fils,

\- Bien sûr après avoir demandé l'autorisation à vos parents ajouta Asmodée

Les triplés sourirent avant qu'il ne les mettes parterre, ils jouaient avec Nibi et Neko qui léchaient leurs visages ce qui les fit éclater de rire.

\- Un son si mélodieux, j'aime énormément ce son. Je suis jaloux de toi mon fils qui peux l'écouter assez souvent gloussa Asmodée en écoutant les rires de ses petits-enfants

\- Alors quoi de neuf avec ton jouet demanda Magnus

\- Oh elle est très agréable à jouer, les Asmodei se sont occupés d'elle en dévorant sa chair. Je lui fais boire du sang bien sûr juste pour la maintenir en vie et qu'elle guérisse rapidement mais sinon c'est fascinant de voir sa résistante constitution ricana Asmodée

\- Je vois que vous vous amusez très bien sourit Alec

Le démon regarda son gendre avant de se rappeler d'une chose, il reprit son sérieux en le regardant.

\- Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose d'ailleurs prince Alec lança Asmodée

\- Bien sûr je vous écoute demanda Alec

\- Ton père Ashura a fait passer un test à mon fils pour savoir si il était digne de toi, j'aimerai faire de même pour voir si tu es digne de mon fils proposa Asmodée

\- Père, nous sommes déjà marié et…stoppa Magnus

\- …J'accepte signala Alec

\- Alexander, tu n'as pas à le faire déclara Magnus

Il se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa chastement,

\- Je veux prouver mon amour envers toi à mon tour décréta Alec

Il retourna vers son beau-père, il accepta le challenge. Il claqua des doigts et ils se retrouvèrent dans une arène, Magnus et les triplés se trouvaient dans les tribunes.

\- Voici une arène, est ce que ça te convient questionna Asmodée

\- Ça peut aller, est ce vous êtes prête proposa Alec

Il hocha la tête en le regardant, le noiraud se mit en garde en observant son beau-père. Le démon fit apparaître une épée démoniaque dans sa main, Alec le regarda et défit son bandage en montrant son tatouage de dragon. Il passa la main dessus,

_\- Assis-toi sur le ciel gelé_ lança Alec en prenant son épée de glace dans son tatouage

Asmodée sourit avant de s'élancer vers lui, ils se battirent à l'épée en les fracassant brutalement. Le directeur fit des arcs de glace avec son épée, le roi fit une barrière de magie pour se protéger de son attaque. Il envoya une boule de feu et Alec répondit par des débris de glace, ils continuèrent de se battre sous les yeux inquiets de Magnus. Alec sauta pour éviter une boule de feu de son beau-père, il montra son index et une quantité de magie de Magnus se mêla à son pouvoir de glace. Son ongle s'agrandis en devenant noire,

\- Aiguille écarlate lança Alec en prenant de l'élan

Il fonça sur le démon avant de le traverser avec son attaque, il fut derrière lui son index droit devant lui. Asmodée fut étonné de voir la magie de son fils mélangée avec celui de son gendre, il sentit une grande douleur en voyant de minuscules trous sur son corps. Il serra les poings en se guérissant,

\- Tu uses du pouvoir de mon fils mélangé au tien pour faire cette attaque constata Asmodée

\- Une attaque que nous avons créé tous les deux ensemble répondit Alec en jetant un coup d'œil vers Magnus

Il lui sourit amoureusement, son beau-père le regarda avant d'applaudir assez fortement. Il claqua des doigts en retournant dans l'appartement,

\- Je sais au moins pourquoi est ce que tu es le prince héritier d'Ashura maintenant, tu es très fort et c'est indéniable. Tu es digne de mon fils, tu l'as prouvé plusieurs fois déclara Asmodée

Il fit un portail avant de s'engouffrer dedans après avoir salué son fils et son gendre, il retourna dans son château. Il sentit une présence et vit Ashura sous sa forme d'adulte, il avait observé le duel entre son fils et le démon.

\- Joli duel que tu as fait avec mon fils complimenta Ashura

\- Je voulais me mesurer à lui et j'ai stoppé le duel en voyant qu'il m'avait attaqué avec le pouvoir de Magnus raconta Asmodée en repensant à l'attaque

\- Oh Sidonay, tu cachais bien ton jeu de grand sentimentale. Je deviens fou d'amour pour toi en voyant ça roucoula Ashura en s'asseyant sur ses genoux

\- Dégage de mes genoux si tu ne veux pas que je t'envoi une boule de feu aux fesses menaça Asmodée en montrant sa boule de feu

\- Tu n'es pas marrant, bon je m'en vais bouda Ashura en faisant un portail

Asmodée roula des yeux devant les mimiques de l'empereur des glaces, il le laissa s'engouffrer dans le portail. Pendant ce temps le couple couchait leurs enfants avant de se diriger vers la chambre, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Magnus le plaqua sur le lit en déviant ses lèvres dans son cou. Il lui fit une multitude de suçons et de morsures, il lui fit enlever son débardeur et retourna sur ses lèvres. Il lui suçota son téton ce qui le fit se cambrer de plaisir, depuis sa grossesse ses tétons étaient devenu sensible. Il lécha le morceau de chair en tirant dessus avec ses dents, il déboucla son pantalon en même temps. Il se redressa pour enlever son pantalon et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce, il lui écarta les jambes pour s'installer entre elles. Il prit son érection en bouche ce qui le fit rejeter sa tête en arrière, Alec tira ses cheveux en arrière sous le plaisir. L'asiatique grogna de plaisir et fît parcourir son piercing sur son gland ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il sourit avant de glisser son doigt en lui. Il le fit coulisser et ajouta un deuxième doigt en lui, il fit des mouvements de ciseau. Il griffa sa prostate ce qui le fit tressauter de plaisir, il rajouta un troisième doigt en le faisant bouger pendant un bon moment. Alec cria de plaisir en bougeant ses hanches sur les doigts de son mari, il les retira avant de se présenter devant son intimité. Il lécha derrière son oreille ce qui le fit gémit de plaisir,

\- Dis-moi la formule magique susurra Magnus

\- Je veux ta queue en moi souffla Alec

Il sourit avant de le pénétrer après s'être lubrifié, il bougea ses hanches en lui. Son piercing sur son érection frôla la perle de plaisir de son amant, il hurla de plaisir. Le sorcier s'ajusta et le maltraita plusieurs fois, il hurla de plaisir en griffant son amant. Son mari le fit basculer sur lui en le pénétrant profondément, il rejeta sa tête en arrière en bougeant ses hanches avec indécence. Il se cambra avant de jouir sur le ventre de son amant, ce dernier continua pendant un moment avant de jouir à son tour en lui. Il s'effondra sur lui ce qui les fit sourire tous les deux extatique,

\- Je t'aime mon amour souffla Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi mon prince souffla Magnus

Ils sourirent amoureusement avant de s'embrasser, plusieurs jours plus tard Magnus était en train de faire une potion avec Catarina. Il la versa dans une fiole en fronçant le nez par l'odeur, après avoir fait la potion il se mit à éternuer. Sa meilleure amie le regarda inquiète,

\- Magnus…commença Catarina

\- Juste un éternuement rassura Magnus

\- Oui, bien sûr la dernière fois que tu as éternué comme ça. Remonte il y a un siècle où tu as eu la grippe magique rappela Catarina

\- Ne t'en fais pas je vais bien rassura Magnus

Il éternua de nouveau ce qui fit arquer le sourcil de la sorcière, le sorcier capitula en reconnaissant les symptômes de la maladie magique. Alec entra plus tard au loft avec les enfants, il les mit par terre avant de trouver son mari allongé sur le canapé avec un gant sur le front. Il se précipita sur lui inquiet,

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Alec

\- J'ai attrapé la grippe magique, pour le moment je ne pourrais pas utiliser ma magie répondit Magnus en se redressant sur le canapé

Ils entendirent les enfants en train de rire en voyant leurs jouets flottaient dans les airs,

\- Ne les gâte pas trop aussi lâcha Magnus dans le vide

\- Avec qui tu parlais questionna Alec confus

\- Je parle avec ma magie, cette grippe magique me fait séparer de ma magie. En clair il devient comme une personne ayant sa propre volonté pour le moment expliqua Magnus

\- Oh comprit Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas je vais guérir dans quelques jours rassura Magnus en l'embrassant

Le noiraud se sentit rassuré quand quelque chose frôla ses fesses, il sursauta ce qui fit sourire Magnus.

\- J'ai oublié de te dire qu'elle est amoureuse de toi aussi étant une part de moi sourit Magnus

Il hocha la tête et se leva pour préparer le repas des enfants, il vit des légumes apparaître de nulle part avant d'être coupé. Magnus était amusé de voir sa magie en train d'aider son mari, il l'aida à ranger la chambre des enfants tout en jouant avec eux. Après ça le noiraud se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre son bain quand la baignoire fut remplie,

\- Merci beaucoup, juste ce que j'avais besoin sourit Alec en plongeant dans l'eau chaude

Il sentit son corps se détendre sous une caresse, il se rendit dans le lit. Le sorcier se mouchait le nez et le regarda disparaître grâce à sa magie,

\- Ce que j'ai horreur de cette grippe, j'ai le nez bouché ce qui est une horreur grimaça Magnus

\- Tu dois prendre des médicaments ou quelque chose comme ça s'inquiéta Alec

\- Non, juste le temps pour guérir. Catarina a refusée une fois de me guérir car ma magie lui avait fait une farce, elle est toujours fâchée contre elle d'ailleurs et depuis elle refuse de m'aider raconta Magnus en voyant sa magie en train de ranger le dressing

\- Elle a fait quoi comme farce demanda Alec

\- Vaux mieux pas que tu le saches, mais bien attends-toi à être harcelé sexuellement par ma magie nargua Magnus

\- Ça ne me gêne pas du tout d'être harcelé par cette partie de toi gloussa Alec

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, Alec sentit des caresses apaisantes sur lui pour qu'il dorme mieux. Trois jours plus tard tout le monde fût avertis pour la grippe magique de Magnus et de sa magie, le couple était en réunion avec l'enclave. Le noiraud avait les jambes écartés sur la table ce qui avait donné la migraine à Maryse, Magnus était amusé en se mouchant le nez. Alec écoutait distraitement un conseiller quand il sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il se retient de gémir. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant son pantalon se faire déboutonné, il ferma ses jambes alors que Jace et Rui se retournaient vers lui en sentant son désir. Le sorcier haussa un sourcil en comprenant que sa magie est en train d'intervenir sur Alec, la magie lui fit des caresses indécentes ce qui le fit tortiller sur place. Il supplia le conseiller de terminer son discours, Imogène ajourna la réunion. Alec resta sur place ne pouvant pas bouger à cause de la magie, sa famille fut au courant rapidement par Rui et Jace. Ils le laissèrent en compagnie de Magnus, ce dernier sourit en le regardant se tortiller. La porte de la salle de réunion se ferma automatiquement,

\- J'avais oublié cette promesse que tu m'avais faite de me laisser faire l'amour dans la salle de la réunion de l'enclave rappela Magnus

\- Alors elle est en train de me faire le rappeler à ce que je vois souffla Alec en gémissant de plaisir

La magie l'électrisait un peu partout ce qui le fit gémir, il se sentit transporté magiquement sur la table.

\- Magnus gémit Alec en le regardant

\- Je vais rester là à te regarder, je suis sur le point de réaliser l'un de mes fantasme le plus fou en te voyant jouir sous ma magie déclara Magnus avec un verre de martini que sa magie avait invoqué

Le noiraud rejeta sa tête en sentant une caresse sur son membre, quelque chose de froid s'infiltra en lui. Sa magie joueuse se gonfla à l'intérieur prés de sa prostate ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il taquina énormément la perle de plaisir d'Alec tout en caressant son érection. Magnus se délecta de la vue en sirotant son verre d'alcool, la magie fit des vas et viens dans son intimité ce qui le hurler de plaisir. Des petits points rouges apparurent sur son corps, des flammes l'entourèrent ce qui le fit cambrer encore plus car chaque nerfs étaient mis à vifs sous le plaisir. Le prince vit blanc avant de jouir sur la table de la réunion, il était essoufflé par l'orgasme phénoménal qu'il venait d'avoir. Il tourna la tête vers son mari et tendis la main,

\- J'ai besoin de toi en moi, je veux ta bite souffla Alec

Magnus ricana et se leva en débouclant sa ceinture et son pantalon, il le pénétra sèchement car il était dilaté par sa magie. Il bougea ses hanches en lui, étant encore sensible ses orteils se recourbèrent sous le plaisir. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière avec les yeux révulsé, il bavait sur le coin de la bouche tellement qu'il hurlait. Il jouit encore une fois alors que son amant vint à son tour, le prince sentit des petites caresses sur lui.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'autre membre de la famille de Jace et les pouvoirs des triplés. Bisous glacées. **


	53. Chapter 51

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Les grands-parents ont continue d'être gagas dans ce chapitre,**

**Piyya09: Ravie que l'histoire t'ait plus, j'espère te retrouver pour la nouvelle histoire dimanche **

**LolliOta : J'ai déjà fait ce genre dans la précédent fics Le secret d'Alec, tu peux aller lire par contre c'est trés chaud XD **

**Lavigne 126: Je suis ravie que ça t'a plus, mais pour la nouvelle histoire malheureusement il faut que tu sache pour l'intrigue que j'ai mis pour que tu as des idées allez encore deux jours ensuite tu le verrais. En plus je te réserve une petite surprise Samedi XD **

**Alec Barton: J'ai imaginé la scène pendant que j'étais en train de regarder la télé, en plus je fais ça avec mes nièces quand je joue avec elles" Hachi abatit ses cartes pour prendre une autre carte" Au fait ses cœurs commencent vraiment être chiant là " Hachi qui fit répandre des anti-coeur partout alors qu'Alec répande encore des coeurs " vraiment ennuyant par contre vous..." Elle se tourna vers les démons en se transformant en Dark Hachi en abattant ses cartes" QUINTE FLUSH LE MAGOT EST A MOI MOUAHAHAHAHAHA "Satan qui boudait avec les chiens qui le regardait " C'est ma fille adoptive XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 51, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 51**_

Magnus était allongé parterre pour faire sautiller sa fille sur son ventre, elle gloussa en bougeant ses jambes. Les jumeaux marchaient à quatre pattes jusqu'à leur père et s'allongèrent à moitié sur lui, le sorcier les embrassa chacun sur le front. Alec sortit de la chambre après avoir été se doucher, il s'allongea parterre prés d'eux. Allen marcha vers son autre père en bavant sur le sol, il s'allongea à moitié sur lui en souriant. Le prince le mit sur son torse en l'embrassant sur la tête, Rukya se mit à crier en mettant sa main dans sa bouche. L'asiatique la chatouilla ce qui la fit éclater de rire, Allen babillait en jouant aussi avec Magnus. Les panthères étaient allongées pas loin d'eux, la porte s'ouvrit sur Maryse. Le couple roula des yeux en voyant la matriarche avec plusieurs sacs dans les mains, les triplés rampèrent rapidement vers leur grand-mère qui s'accroupie en roucoulant avec eux. Les jumeaux se mirent debout en la tenant par les épaules alors que Rukya préféra par le chemisier de Maryse, elle les embrassa tous les trois en leur faisant des papouilles. Les enfants riaient sous ses baisers, elle montra des nouveaux jouets qu'elle avait acheté pour eux. Ils s'excitèrent sur les nouveaux jouets, elle les emmena de nouveau dans le salon où le couple était encore parterre. Les triplés avaient à présent neuf mois, ils marchaient énormément à quatre pattes. Ils se tenaient debout simplement avec les objets mais ne pouvaient pas encore marcher, ils allaient de temps en temps à Sibéria pour Ashura. Ce dernier était fidèle à lui-même en envoyant Yuki et Alec dans le mur pour leur non respect envers lui, les enfants riaient beaucoup à ça. L'institut de New-York était devenu le meilleur institut car ils avaient des taux de réussite excellents ce qui fit plaisir à Jia, la réussite était dû à la fratrie et à leurs coalition avec les créatures obscurs. Les recrues se faisaient entraînés par Yuki, principalement les récalcitrants et les arrogants croyant que les créatures obscurs étaient inférieurs à eux, malgré les deux guerres la discrimination envers les créatures obscurs continuaient. Maryse était en train de changer Allen en l'embrassant sur le ventre,

\- Tu es l'amour de mamie, oui tes frères et sœurs vous êtes les amours de leur mamie gloussa Maryse

\- Baba ria Allen

Elle fondit et l'embrassa en mettant son petit body à la normale, elle retourna avec lui dans le salon.

\- Alec, il faudra que tu penses à mettre une petite crème sur les fesses d'Allen. J'ai remarqué qu'elles étaient un peu rouge constata Maryse

\- Je sais maman, c'est juste une petit démangeaison qu'il a eu rassura Alec ayant sa fille dans les bras

Il la faisait sautiller sur le sol ce qui la faisait glousser, Akio babilla avec son autre père qui sourit en l'écoutant. Maryse était en train de jouer avec Allen avant de regarder son fils et son gendre, elle eut une idée pour passer du temps avec ses petits-enfants. Elle déposa son petit-fils parterre en l'embrassant sur le front,

\- Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai encore des choses à faire déclara Maryse

\- Merci d'être passer maman et de gâter encore une fois tes petits-enfants sourit Alec

\- Ce sont mes trésors comme toi tu es mon premier amour déclara Maryse en l'embrassant sur la joue

Il sourit et serra sa mère, ils entendirent un gémissement provenant d'Akio en regardant Alec. Il marcha à quatre pattes vers Maryse, elle se baissa vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il embrassa sa grand-mère à sa manière en mettant sa bouche sur la bouche de Maryse avant de la serrer dans son cou, Alec était amusé par la situation.

\- Ça veut tout dire maman sourit Alec

\- Oh bébé d'amour ne veut pas que quelqu'un s'approche de moi gloussa Maryse

Il babilla avant d'embrasser Maryse encore une fois pour faire comprendre que sa grand-mère n'est rien qu'à lui, elle le laissa dans les bras de son fils ce qui le fit pleurer.

\- Mamie revient mon chéri, elle va acheter des jouets pour toi, ton frère et ta sœur réconforta Alec

Il sanglota toujours avant de se calmer, les deux autres pleuraient aussi en même temps qu'Akio. Le couple les regarda, Alec haussa les sourcils en les voyant pleurer ainsi en même temps.

\- Ils ont aussi un lien entre eux déduit Alec

\- Comme Rui et toi, ça veut dire que le jour où ils auront un parabataï. Ce sera comme vous trois sourit Magnus

Il hocha la tête et regarda les panthères qui vinrent prés d'eux, Neko lécha la joue plein de larme d'Akio. Nibi ronronna prés des deux autres, Rukya gloussa en prenant les oreilles de Nibi. Elle bougea la tête ce qui les fit rire, Allen essaya de prendre sa queue mais elle évita qu'il n'y touche. Akio joua avec Neko en cessant de pleurer, le couple sourit en voyant que les panthères jouaient avec eux pour ne pas qu'ils soient triste. Le lendemain Alec entra dans l'institut avec la poussette, Jace fonça sur lui pour prendre son filleul avant de crier d'horreur. Le directeur roula des yeux en le voyant pâlir en regardant son neveu, les filles arrivèrent et éclatèrent de rire en observant les habits des jumeaux.

\- C'est un sorcier diabolique, vraiment diabolique de faire ça à mes neveux lamenta Jace

\- Oh Jace je trouve qu'ils sont mignon dans cet ensemble de canard roucoula Isabelle en prenant sa nièce

Les triplés étaient habillés dans un ensemble de canard ce qui irrita le blond, il ne voulait pas s'approcher d'eux comme il avait peur des canards. Rukya avait une petite robe avec un imprimé de Daisy sur le haut, les garçons avaient un t-shirt avec Donald dessus avec un pantalon en jeans avec dessus des bébé Donald. Maryse arriva avec la même robe que sa petite-fille, Jace cria de trahison envers sa mère adoptive. Elle roula des yeux avant de prendre Akio qui pleurait en voulant aller dans ses bras,

\- Bonjour mon petit amour, tu vas rester avec mamie tout la journée avec ton frère et ta sœur roucoula Maryse

\- Bon je vous laisse les enfants comme j'ai du travail à faire et maman ne les gâtes pas trop et aussi fais leur manger des fruits au lieu des gâteaux et d'autres sucreries alerta Alec en regardant sa mère

\- Je ne leur donne pas des sucreries avant les repas s'offusqua Maryse

Il secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers le bureau directorial, il savait que sa mère allait donner aux enfants des gâteaux qu'elle avait fait. Il commença son travail quand Yuki entra dans le bureau avec son sabre en bois,

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi Yuki questionna Alec en levant les yeux pour regarder sa sœur

\- Je voudrais que tu transfert une recrue dans mon équipe d'entraînement demanda Yuki en lui donnant le papier d'autorisation

\- Une recrue ? Elle est une tête dure questionna Alec

\- Non mais elle est très timide, elle a été transférée avec une autre équipe mais elle est venue me demander de l'entraîner car elle veut sortir de son cocoon expliqua Yuki

\- D'accord, qui est ce interrogea Alec

\- Elle s'appelle Sonia Raj répondit Yuki

\- Tu as mon accord pour ça accorda Alec en signant un document

Elle le remercia de la tête avant de s'en aller, il fit craquer sa tête avant de retourner dans ses papiers. Après un moment il se leva pour aller dans la cuisine, il vit que sa mère était en train de nourrir les enfants en roucoulant avec eux. Allen babillait avec la bouche pleine de purée orange, Akio sourit devant sa grand-mère alors que Rukya mettait la purée dans ses cheveux.

\- Oh oui c'est bon n'est ce pas mes amours gloussa Maryse

\- Tu leur as donné quoi à manger interrogea Alec

\- Des carottes et du chou-fleur avec des morceaux de veaux répondit Maryse en essuyant la bouche d'Akio

\- Vous aimez ce que mamie vous donne à manger n'est ce pas ? bande de petits coquins gloussa Alec

Ils rirent ensemble avant que la fratrie n'entre dans la cuisine pour prendre à manger avec Robert qui cherchait sa femme partout. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue quand Akio cria contre son grand-père, il pointa son doigt en geignant vers lui. La fratrie riait en le voyant faire ça,

\- Je n'ai plus le droit d'embrasser ma femme gronda Robert faussement

Il secoua la tête et se pencha vers sa grand-mère pour l'embrasser à sa manière, son grand-père mit les mains sur ses hanches avec un regard sévère.

\- Espèce de petit fripon, comment oses-tu embrasser ma femme gronda Robert d'une voix sévère

Il babilla contre lui ce qui fit rire tout le monde, Maryse riait devant les chicanes entre son mari et son petit-fils. Elle le prit dans ses bras avec Allen, Rukya leva les bras pour que son grand-père la prenne dans ses bras.

\- Allez viens mon petit lys bleus gloussa Robert en la prenant dans ses bras

Il embrassa sur sa joue avant de suivre sa femme pour laver les triplés de la purée, Jace était en train de faire un bras de fer avec Yuki sous les encouragements de Clary et d'Isabelle. Rui était assis sur les genoux d'Alec qui mangeait son sandwich, il regarda sa jumelle qui tourna la tête vers lui en lisant ses pensés.

\- Sérieusement, ils ont hérités de notre lien, on peut supposer que nous sommes jumeaux tous les deux donc ça veut tout dire déduit Rui

Il sourit en la regardant, elle posa son front sur le sien avant de fermer les yeux. Ils se connectèrent quand Jace lâcha la main de Yuki pour aller vers eux, ils tendirent chacun leurs mains vers lui. Il les prit et ferma les yeux en sentant leur connexion, les filles les laissèrent tranquille quand ils se réveillèrent tous les trois de leurs connexion.

\- Vous êtes toujours connectés les uns aux autres tous les trois, constata Isabelle

\- Il faut dire que les jumeaux m'attirent sourit Jace

Les jumeaux gloussaient en le regardant, après un moment de complicité entre frères et sœurs ils allèrent chacun faire leur travail respectif. Alec retourna dans son bureau en continuant ses rapports, son mari passa le voir en faisant un portail dans son bureau. Il l'embrassa amoureusement avant de s'installer dans le canapé en l'entraînant avec lui,

\- Alors où sont les enfants questionna Magnus

\- Ils sont avec mes parents, maman les emmenait avec elle et papa. Ils doivent à présent en train de faire la sieste avec eux expliqua Alec

\- Donc tu es à moi pendant un moment conclu Magnus

Il se mordit la lèvre avant de l'embrasser passionnément, il claqua des doigts avant de le faire s'allonger sur le canapé. Ils firent l'amour dans le bureau, après avoir fait l'amour Alec était essoufflé en faisant la moue. Le sorcier l'embrassa dans le cou en le regardant,

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a questionna Magnus

\- Tu n'as pas perdu le contrôle de ta magie bouda Alec

\- La prochaine fois je perdrais le contrôle avec toi gloussa Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il gémit doucement encore sensible, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que l'asiatique ne se lève en s'habillant magiquement, il nettoya aussi les reste des spermes sur le canapé. Le directeur remit son pantalon en restant torse nu,

\- Tu vas quelque part demanda Alec

\- Je vais au labyrinthe en spirale pour aider Tessa, mais je reviens vite ce soir prévient Magnus

\- D'accord, je t'aime confia Alec

\- Aku cinta Kamu Alexander confessa Magnus en lui caressant le visage

Il sourit en se penchant légèrement vers sa main qui lui caressait le visage, Magnus fit un portail pour partir dans le labyrinthe en spirale. Il marcha dans les nombreux couloirs du labyrinthe quand il sourit en voyant Tessa l'attendre, il lui prit sa main pour faire un baisemain

_\- De grâce, demeurez ! Ange adorable. Ma main coupable. Profane, en l'osant toucher. La main divine. Dont j'imagine. Que nul n'a droit d'approcher ! Voilà, je pense. La pénitence. Qu'il convient de m'imposer. C'est que j'efface. L'indigne trace. De ma main par un baiser !_ cita Magnus en lui faisant un baisemain

_\- Calmez vos craintes !__À ces étreintes__. __Du pèlerin prosterné__. __Les saintes même. Pourvu qu'il aime,__ont d'avance pardonné.__Mais à sa bouche__. __La main qu'il touche__. __Prudemment doit refusé__. __Cette caresse enchanteresse__. __Qu'il implore en un baiser_ cita Tessa à son tour en retirant sa main

\- Je suis content de te voir Tessa sourit Magnus en la prenant dans ses bras

\- Moi aussi, autant que j'aime que tu me cites les répliques de Shakespeare surtout Romeo et Juliette sourit Tessa

\- Une de mes comédies romantiques préférée principalement car moi aussi j'ai rencontré mon Roméo déclara Magnus

\- Je suppose la descendance de Cécile conclu Tessa

Il haussa la tête en la regardant, elle l'emmena dans une salle pour la réalisation de la potion pour laquelle elle avait besoin d'un coup de main. Après la potion ils allèrent boire un café dans un café londonien, Magnus but le café alors que la jeune femme but un thé. Elle déposa sa tasse de thé et regarda le monde autour d'eux,

\- Le temps passe vite parfois soupira Tessa nostalgique

\- Tu fais allusion à Will et Jem, tu sais ma chérie tu as encore Jem et tes descendances de James et de Lucie conclu Magnus

\- Will et nos enfants me manquent terriblement souffla Tessa en baissant les yeux sur sa tasse de thé

\- Moi son charme et sa chanson sur la variole démoniaque gloussa Magnus

Elle éclata de rire en se rappelant de la chanson de son défunt mari, ils rirent tous les deux.

\- Bon sang j'ai toujours cru que Charlotte allait le tuer tellement il était à fond sur cette chanson rigola Tessa

\- Le meilleur quand c'est quand il s'est moqué de Gabriel et Gédéon avec la chanson lorsque Bénédict était mort avec la variole démoniaque souvient Magnus

Elle essuya une larme sous ses yeux avant de reprendre un gorgé de thé,

\- Qui auraient pu penser que Gabriel n'était pas le fils de Bénédict pensa Tessa

\- Elle l'a trompée comme il a trompé enfin bref quand est ce que tu vas rendre visite à Jace questionna Magnus

\- Je vais envoyée un message de feu à Imogène pour le rencontrer déclara Tessa

\- Tu verras il est très semblable à Will, même caractère et même peur des canards commenta Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Tessa

Ils discutèrent ensemble avant de se lever et de se séparer en se promettant de se retrouver, le sorcier rentra chez lui en retrouvant ses enfants et son mari. Quelques jours plus tard Imogène reçu un message de feu de la part de Tessa, elle envoya une missive pour Jace pour qu'il puisse venir à Idris. Il entra dans le bureau de sa grand-mère, il fut étonné de la voir en compagnie d'une autre femme. Tessa sourit en se levant après avoir posé sa tasse de thé, l'inquisitrice se leva aussi en lissant sa jupe.

\- Jace mon fils, je te présente Theresa Gray présenta Imogène

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer salua Jace

\- Elle est la première sorcière-Nephilim mais aussi la première dame Herondale décréta Imogène

\- En clair je suis ton ancêtre révéla Tessa en souriant

Il fut étonné par la révélation, il s'assit encore sous le choc. Elle le regarda avant de sourire encore plus,

\- Magnus a raison en disant que tu ressembles vraiment à mon Will qui était ton ancêtre constata Tessa

Il sourit devant les mots de la sorcière, elle parla de ses enfants ainsi que ses petits-enfants jusqu'à son grand-père Marcus, là ce fût Imogène qui repris. Le blond était amusé de voir sa grand-mère rougir en repensant à son grand-père, elle parla avec ferveur de son père ce qui le fit l'admirer encore plus.

\- J'espère que nous rencontrerons bientôt la future dame Herondale gloussa Tessa

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est une jeune femme délicieuse. C'est Clarissa Fairchirld révéla Imogène

\- Grand-mère rougit Jace

\- Oh j'ai connu ses ancêtres, je suis heureuse que vous soyez ensemble mais j'espère aussi assister à votre mariage et voir mes petits-enfants gloussa Tessa

Il rougit encore plus devant les sourires amusés de sa grand-mère et de son aïeule, il se rendit plus tard à New-York. Il raconta le tout à sa fratrie qui était heureux pour lui, il rougit légèrement en regardant sa petite amie en repensant aux attentes des femmes de sa famille. Trois semaines plus tard Alec était en train de jouer avec les triplés avec son mari, ils rigolaient avec eux quand il se leva pour aller faire à manger. Rukya geint en voyant son père partir pour la cuisine, elle essaya de le suivre en marchant à quatre pattes quand elle vit qu'elle était trop lente. Elle marcha vers le canapé avant de s'agripper pour se tenir debout.

\- Alexander, viens vite s'il te plait s'empressa Magnus

Il sortit de la cuisine avec une carotte à la main, il vit sa fille debout avec le canapé. Elle sourit en le regardant avant de lâcher le canapé, il lâcha la carotte pour s'agenouiller vers elle.

\- Viens voir papa déclara Alec en ouvrant ses bras

Elle marcha quelques pas avant de tomber dans ses bras, il la félicita en l'embrassant de fierté. Magnus vint les rejoindre avec les garçons, il embrassa sa fille aussi. Les garçons qui étaient jaloux de leur sœur firent leur premier pas aussi, leurs deux pères étaient heureux et fier d'eux en les embrassant.

\- Papa lâcha Akio en direction de Magnus

\- Il a dit son premier mot haleta Alec

\- Mama lâcha Allen

Les trois babillaient leurs premiers mots ce qui les enchanta, le couple les prit dans leurs bras en les embrassant partout. Quelques jours plus tard ils marchaient partout dans l'institut en tombant avant de rire, Jace était en train de jouer avec son filleul en le faisant bondir sur ses genoux.

\- Tu es le filleul de parrain n'est ce pas gloussa Jace

Il riait en tapant des mains, ses petites mains firent des étincelles de glaces. Personne ne remarqua les petites étincelles de glace, en rentrant au loft le couple était en train de les regarder gambader dans le loft quand une étincelle brisa la lampe. Alec prit son épée et Magnus invoqua sa magie quand ils remarquèrent qu'Allen utilisait ses mains pour faire de la glace et qu'Akio tapait des mains pour faire des étincelles de magie, Rukya avait les deux pouvoirs combinés en faisant des flammes de glace.

\- Je crois que les pouvoirs des enfants se sont développés déclara Magnus en les regardant

\- Je sens que ça va être mouvementés à l'institut soupira Alec en voyant qu'ils riaient en utilisant leurs pouvoirs

Une semaine plus tard le noiraud réalisa qu'il avait raison en disant que l'institut sera mouvementé car les triplés utilisaient leurs pouvoirs à tout bout de champs, la plupart du temps c'était sur la fratrie à part Rui qui fut épargnée et de même Maryse. Le directeur était dans son bureau quand il entendit des petits pas et une chute ainsi que des rires, il n'entendit plus rien avant d'entendre plusieurs cris et des pas précipités.

\- REVENEZ ICI BANDE DE CHENAPANS cria Jace

\- VOUS ALLEZ AVOIR DES PROBLEMES PETITS FRIPONS hurla Yuki

\- ATTENDEZ QU'ON VOUS CHOPE menaça Isabelle

Il entendit les rires de ses enfants avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur son parabataï et ses sœurs, les cheveux de Jace étaient brûlés, la robe d'Isabelle était humide et les cheveux d'Yuki étaient en train de souffrir car Akio était en train de tirer dessus.

\- ALEC cria le trio

Clary entra à son tour avec des toiles brûlés, il grimaça devant les bêtises de ses enfants. Il soupira en les regardant,

\- Je suis désolé et il faut aussi que vous fermiez la porte de votre chambre prévient Alec

\- On la ferme figure-toi mais ces petits fripons peuvent ouvrir une porte avec leurs magies. Tous mes vêtements sont humides avec la glace fondu dans mon placard gronda Isabelle

\- Mes cheveux sont brûlés renchérit Jace

\- Ton fils n'arrête pas de tirer sur mes cheveux compléta Yuki

\- Mes toiles sont brûlés gronda Clary

Il roula des yeux en regardant ses enfants qui souriaient innocemment, Maryse et Robert entrèrent dans la pièce. Voyant leur fervents défenseur entrer dans la pièce, ils tendirent les bras vers Maryse.

\- Mimi appela le trio

\- Oh petits amours gloussa Maryse en les prenant dans ses bras

\- Maman ne les défends pas, regarde les dégâts qu'ils ont causés s'indigna Isabelle

\- N'importe quoi,mes petits chéris ne feraient jamais une chose pareille défendit Maryse en les embrassant

Les triplés lançaient un regard narquois à leur oncle et leurs tantes, ils firent la moue boudeur car Maryse les défendait au lieu d'eux. Un instant plus tard Jace hurla contre Allen qui courait tout nu dans tout l'institut avec son jumeau et sa jumelle dans le même habit, Isabelle et Rui couraient derrière aussi avec une serviette. Tous les chasseurs présents virent les trois en train de courir à la suite des enfants qui couraient tout nus dans l'institut,

\- VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER DE COURIR TOUT NU BANDE DE FRIPPON hurla Jace

Ils éclatèrent de rire quand Rui attrapa Allen et Isabelle Rukya, Akio fut pris par Jace. Il sourit de victoire en le chopant quand il grimaça en sentant le pipi de son neveu,

\- Je vous déteste soupira Jace en le ramenant dans la chambre pour les changer

Plus tard l'archer rentra avec ses enfants au loft, Magnus les accueillit en les embrassant tous les trois.

\- Alors vous avez passé une bonne journée interrogea Magnus

Ils babillaient en racontant leur journée à l'institut,

\- Ils ont embêtés Jace et les autres toute la journée, résultat des courses les vêtements d'Isabelle sont tous mouillés, les cheveux de Jace sont brûlés, Yuki a des trous un peu partout dans ses cheveux à force qu'ils tirent dessus et les toiles de Clary sont brûlées. Ils ont couru dans tout l'institut tout nus avant qu'ils n'arrivent à les attraper, Akio a fait pipi sur Jace par la suite raconta Alec

L'asiatique éclata de rire devant la journée de ses enfants, il rit aussi fier de leurs bêtise.

\- Ce n'est pas bien d'ennuyer vos tantes mais votre oncle Jace menez lui la vie dure, il mérite ça décréta Magnus

\- Magnus souffla Alec amusé

Il sourit à son mari en l'embrassant, les triplés montaient sur Neko et Nibi qui les fit promener dans l'appartement. Ils tapaient des mains sur le dos des panthères, le couple prit des photos avec leurs portables. Plus tard ils allèrent à Sibéria, Ashura était ravi de voir ses petits-enfants. Il les surveillait pendant que ses enfants aillaient s'entraîner, Allen fit des étincelles avec ses mains.

\- Je vois que tu as hérité des pouvoirs de ton papy Asmodée constata Ashura en l'embrassant

Akio fit des blocs de glace ce qui le rendit fier en voyant que ses petits-fils avait des pouvoirs puissant, il était choqué que sa petite fille ait héritée des deux pouvoirs ce qui la rendit encore plus puissante. Il eut une idée avant de faire un portail, il les prit par la main avant de les entraîner dans le portail. Asmodée était en train de lire un livre quand il sentit plusieurs présences dans son dos, il se tourna pour voir Ashura et ses petits-enfants avec lui. Akio coura vers son autre grand-père et tomba parterre avant de rire et de se relever pour s'agripper à son pantalon,

\- Petit démon a drôlement poussé dis donc gloussa Asmodée

\- Il n'y a pas que leur tailles qui ont grandis, mes petits amours vous montrez à papy Asmodée ce que vous savez faire demanda Ashura en s'accroupissant vers eux

Allen fit des étincelles en faisant enflammer les livres poussiéreux d'Asmodée, Akio gela les flammes alors que Rukya fit des flammes de glaces en faisant des fleurs de glaces. Le démon était surpris en sentant la puissance de ses petits-enfants,

\- Impressionnant n'est ce pas sourit Ashura

\- Je n'aurai jamais pensé que la petite princesse pouvait combinée nos deux pouvoirs conclu Asmodée en prenant sa petite fille

\- Elle sera la princesse des deux mondes contrairement aux jumeaux informa Ashura

\- Mes héritiers, sourit Asmodée

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'épilogue. Bisous glacées. **


	54. Epilogue

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Piiya69: J'ai hâte de te retrouver dimanche pour la nouvelle histoire qui sera comme toujours palpitante **

**LolliOta: J'espère de te retrouver dimanche pour la nouvelle histoire, allez je te laisse lire l'épilogue **

**Maia 0067: Akio trés choux avec Maryse, je te retrouve comme d'habitude dimanche pour la nouvelle histoire**

**Alec Barton: "Hachi avec un parapluie avec l'effigie de Grell( je le hais il essaye de me piquer mon Sébastian alors tant pis si son visage prent de l'eau XD) en voyant Alec en train de chouiner" C'est finis ouin " Hachi roula des yeux" Je te rappelle qu'il ya un autre histoire dimanche "Alec s'arrêta de pleurer et sourit de nouveau en criant de joie au grand dam de Satan" YES UNE NOUVELLE HISTOIRE. Je te laisse lire l'épilogue et je te retrouve dans la nouvelle histoire **

**Lavigne 126: Surprise pour demain avec l'os, tu le découvrira à la fin du chapitre dans les notes, XD allez j'attends tes idées avec impatience dimanche. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici l'épilogue, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**EPILOGUE**_

Dans une boîte de nuit où plusieurs personnes dansaient en se mêlant, une jeune femme aux cheveux noire avec une mèche bleu neige marchait à travers la foule. Elle portait un mini top qui révélait son ventre plat avec une mini jupe en jeans, elle portait des cuissards à talons aiguille. Elle portait des mitaines noires sur ses avant-bras, elle avait aussi le tatouage d'un lys sur son bras et un flocon neige sur ses seins. Elle bougeait sa poitrine qui était très opulente, elle se rendit au bar en commandant un verre, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la droite pour sentir un jeune homme aux cheveux noir avec des yeux de chats qui l'observait avec un autre jeune homme. Elle sourit avant de sortir hors de la salle, elle sentit qu'on la suivait. Elle se retourna pour voir un homme qui lui sourit perversement, il la plaqua contre le mur brutalement quand il ouvrit la bouche pour sortir une langue visqueuse qui terminait par une forme de bec. Elle sourit sadiquement avant de donner un coup de genou dans les parties intimes du démon, il grimaça avant de cracher sa haine envers la jeune femme. Il se fit couper la tête par une épée de glace, le jeune homme mit son épée sur son épaule alors que la jeune femme mit son bras sur l'épaule du jeune homme. La tête du démon était en train de se reconstitué avec des pattes sous sa tête quand il se fit écraser par des bottes par un autre jeune homme ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau au premier, ils sourirent ensemble quand ils lévitèrent pour partir vers une vieille église. Ils atterrirent sur le toit avant de descendre par l'escalier, la jeune femme était en tête en faisant bouger sa poitrine. Les hommes présents dans l'institut fixaient sa poitrine avant de se faire aboyer dessus par les jumeaux qui accompagnaient la jeune femme, ils entrèrent dans un bureau pour voir une femme âgé par les années assis derrière un bureau. Elle sourit de fierté en les voyants, la jeune femme lui sourit. Elle écouta leur rapport concernant leur mission avant de les congédier, ils sortirent et se dirigent vers la salle d'armes après avoir vu un jeune passer à tout allure devant eux pour terminer contre le mur. Une femme avec un haut de bikini et un mini short passa devant eux en les souriant,

\- Bonsoir les morveux salua la femme

\- Bonsoir tata Yuki sourit le trio

\- Si vous cherchez votre père, il est dans l'infirmerie avec Jace et Rui prévient Yuki en prenant son élève par le col

Ils hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie au lieu de la salle d'arme, ils ouvrirent la porte et virent un homme aux cheveux noirs allongé sur le lit en train de manger des pêches avec des cornichons. Il avait un gros ventre et à ses pieds un homme blond était en train de lui masser les pieds enflés, un enfant ressemblant trait pour trait à l'homme aux cheveux noirs vint les saluer.

\- Alors vous trois demanda l'enfant

\- Bof, on lui a fait éclater la cervelle, très salissant au passage grimaça le premier jeune homme

\- Je lui ai donné un coup dans les bijoux de famille, c'était efficace sourit la jeune femme sadiquement

\- Tu ressembles de plus en plus à Yuki, ma chérie sourit l'homme

\- Plutôt que Rukya agit comme Yuki, Akio comme Magnus et Allen comme toi compara le blond

\- Il a raison sourit l'enfant

Le trio ricana sournoisement ce qui fit sourire les trois adultes, Alec se redressa en mettant la main sous son ventre pour aller aux toilettes. Les triplés avaient à présent 15 ans, Akio ressemblait vraiment à Alec avec les yeux de chats de Magnus alors que son jumeau Allen ressemblait à Magnus avec ses yeux de chats. Rukya ressemblait à ses deux pères étant petite mais à présent elle ressemblait à Maryse étant plus jeune, les triplés étaient de petits génies à l'académie de Shadowhunter à Idris. Les jumeaux se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau alors pour faire la différence ils avaient percé chacun une arcane sourcilière différentes, ils avaient été entraînés à Sibéria par les trois démons ainsi que par leur grand-père Ashura. Alec à la grande joie de tous était enceint de nouveau, bien sûr Jace était de nouveau protecteur envers son frère aîné et parabataï. Les triplés étaient toujours mort de rire en voyant leur oncle se faire rembarrer par leur père, ils rentrèrent tous par portail. Magnus vint les accueillir avec les panthères qui sautèrent sur eux, Nibi et Neko étaient dévoués au triplés. Ils étaient leur gardien et aussi leurs protecteurs,

\- Comment a été la journée demanda Magnus

\- Comme d'habitude souffla Alec en s'asseyant dans le canapé

\- Nous avons tué un putain démon en lui coupant la tête raconta Akio

\- Langage gronda Alec

\- Rectification nous l'avons détruit après l'avoir décapité rectifia Akio

\- C'est mieux sourit Alec

Rukya et Allen sourirent à ça avec Magnus, ils passèrent à table quand le directeur se tourna vers ses enfants.

\- Retour à l'académie pour vous, d'ailleurs votre oncle Max n'a pas trop aimé la farce que vous avez fait à ses élèves gronda Alec

\- Pas notre faute, ils nous cherchaient les noises répondit Allen en haussant les épaules

Max était devenu professeur à l'académie en restant à Idris, beaucoup de femmes lui couraient après comme il était le plus jeune de la fratrie encore célibataire. Malgré l'insistance de ses parents il ne voulait pas se marier malgré qu'il ait quelque aventures, ses neveux et nièces étaient ses élèves favoris à l'académie. Ils allèrent à l'académie quant deux jeunes hommes se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau les attendirent avec deux autres jeunes filles,

\- Salut vous tous salua Rukya en allant dans les bras de deux jeunes filles

\- Salut cousine salua une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs

\- Yo vous deux salua Allen en prenant dans les bras l'un des jumeaux

\- Il ne manquait plus que toi avant d'aller draguer les filles gloussa l'autre jumeau

\- Matthew tu n'es pas sérieux en disant cela râla une autre jeune fille

\- Tu sais Ichika, si tu n'étais pas ma cousine je te jure que je t'aurai dragué sourit Matthew en mettant un bras sur son épaule

\- Crève cracha Ichika en le faisant basculer parterre

Son jumeau vint à son secours, Matthew Grandville et William James Herondale étaient les fils de Jace et de Clary. Les vœux d'Imogène et de Tessa d'avoir des petits enfants s'étaient enfin réalisés, Jace s'était évanouis en apprenant qu'il allait avoir des jumeaux. Comme pour Alec lors de sa grossesse, il avait suivit sa femme durant tous la grossesse en étant protecteur. William était le portrait de sa mère ayant les cheveux roux et les yeux verts au contraire de son jumeau qui était le portrait de son père et fut nommé comme l'un des ancêtres des Fairchirld, malheureusement pour Clary ils avaient hérités tous les deux du tempérament de Jace. Allen et les garçons se dirigèrent ailleurs pour draguer, ils étaient le quatuor des cœurs brisés des filles au grand dam de leur sœur et de leurs cousines.

\- Allez venez, on va en classe proposa Ichika en soupirant

Ichika Rosa Santiago était la fille de Yuki et Raphaël, à sa naissance Raphaël avait énormément pleuré se croyant stérile étant vampire. Elle avait hérité les cheveux noirs de sa mère et des yeux noir de son père, elle avait héritée de la soif de sang des vampires. De ce fait elle se nourrissait de poche de sang, tous les vampires du monde obscurs la connaissaient et la surnommaient la princesse vampire. Elle avait le même tempérament que sa mère et s'habillait comme elle ayant toujours un haut de bikini avec un short en cuir, au grand dam de son père qui était toujours en train de menacer tous les hommes qui s'approchaient un peu trop prés de sa fille chérie. Elle avait le même sabre en bois que sa mère, les filles se dirigèrent vers la classe. Max les attendait avant de rouler les yeux en voyant le retard des garçons,

\- Je suppose qu'ils sont en retard conclu Max

\- Nous sommes désolés pour les garçons s'excusa une autre jeune fille

\- Ce n'est rien Ai sourit Max

Ai Akane Kuchiki était la fille de Byakuya et Rui, elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à Rukya sauf au niveau de ses yeux gris dont elle avait hérité de son père. Elle avait le même tempérament de sa mère qui était douce, elle préférait soigner les personnes au lieu de se battre. Ce fut un moment comique lors de sa naissance car Rui pour la première fois de leur vie avait jurée comme une charretier contre son mari, ce dernier avait été stupéfait des insultes de sa femme qui d'habitude était douce. Le quatuor entra dans la classe sous le regard amusé de leur oncle,

\- Vous êtes en retard les garçons avertis Max

\- Désolé oncle Max ricanèrent les garçons

Il roula des yeux avant de commencer son cours, après ça le petit groupe se rendit dans le manoir des Lightwood. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, Rukya se massa la tempe en écoutant les pensés de ses jumeaux qui lui donnait la migraine. Les triplés en grandissant avaient le même lien que Rui et Alec, ils pouvaient se sentir l'un et l'autre de loin et lire dans les pensés entre eux. Ils avaient les mêmes blessures quand l'un d'eux se blessait,

\- Bon vous allez la fermer, vous me donner la migraine gronda Rukya

\- Désolé répondit le duo

\- Tu veux que je t'aide proposa Ai

\- Non ça ira rassura Rukya

\- Tu es sûr que ça ira s'inquiéta Will en mettant son bras autour d'elle

Il était inquiet pour son autre parabataï, les jumeaux étaient parabataï avec les jumeaux Herondale. Will était le parabataï d'Akio alors que Matthew était celui d'Allen, leurs pères étaient ravis de cette nouvelle. Ils étaient non seulement parabataï ensemble mais avaient aussi un lien avec Rukya comme elle était l'autre moitié d'Allen et d'Akio. Robert entra dans le salon pour trouver ses petits-enfants dans le salon.

\- Salut grand-père salua Ichika en allant l'embrassant

\- Bonjour ma petite rose noire salua Robert en la prenant dans ses bras

Robert et Maryse étaient toujours gagas de leurs petits enfants, Robert nommait toutes ses petites-filles de noms de fleurs. Rukya était le lys bleu, Ichika était la rose noire et enfin Ai était le camélia rouge, ils rentrèrent plus tard à l'institut. Les jumeaux Herondale virent leur mère les attendre avec un gros ventre, Clary était de nouveau enceint en même temps qu'Alec. De ce fait Jace était deux fois plus protecteur envers eux, tout le monde était amusé de le voir courir dans tout l'institut pour satisfaire à la fois son parabataï et sa femme. Will et Matthew se précipitèrent vers leur mère pour la soutenir,

\- Maman, qu'est ce que tu fais debout questionna Matthew

\- Papa va frôler la crise de nerf en te voyant debout renchérit Will

\- Votre père est partit acheté les commissions de votre oncle et moi répondit Clary

Les triplés et les filles grimacèrent en entendant les commissions de Clary et d'Alec, ils avaient été dégoûtés devant les horreurs des deux. Jace arriva et frôla la crise d'angoisse en voyant sa femme debout, il donna le sachet de commission à l'un de ses fils pour porter sa femme qui roula des yeux jusqu'à la chambre où Alec était déjà allongé. Les enfants entrèrent et s'assirent au bord du lit, ils grimacèrent en regardant les nourritures horribles qu'ils mangeaient tous les deux. Alec fidèle à lui-même mangeait des pêches avec de la sauce piquante et des cornichons le tout arrosé de chantilly, Clary quand à elle mangeait des fromages bleus avec du beurre de cacahuètes avec de la sauce à la prune. Ils dégustaient en échangeant parfois leurs nourritures, plus tard ils rentrèrent au loft. Asmodée était en train lire un grimoire sous les cris de douleurs de Camille, il entendit des pas venir vers lui. Il leva la tête en faisant disparaître la blonde, il sourit en voyant ses petits-enfants marcher vers lui. Allen et Akio étaient habillés semblable à lui, Rukya était habillée d'une robe courte avec des talons vertigineux.

\- Je suis content de vous voir mes petits démons sourit Asmodée

\- Bonjour à toi aussi grand-père sourit Allen en s'asseyant sur son trône

Akio fit apparaître deux autres trônes semblables à celui de son grand-père, Rukya lissa sa robe avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Allen. Asmodée et Ashura avaient décidé que les jumeaux hérités chacun d'un de leurs royaumes selon leur souhait, Allen avait choisit de gouverner Edom alors qu'Akio celui de Sibéria après Alec. Rukya sera la princesse des deux mondes, ils s'assirent et firent apparaître Camille ce qui fit bouder Asmodée. Ils adoraient torturé le vampire qui était toujours à Edom subissant une punition éternel, ils la torturèrent avant de rentrer à New-York. Quelques jours plus tard ils se rendirent tous à Sibéria, Ashura était heureux de retrouver ses petits-enfants. Yuki n'avait pas changé et fut balancée contre le mur sous le renfrognement de son père,

\- Dis grand-père, est ce que l'on pourrait s'entraîner avec toi demanda Allen

\- Bien sûr mes trésors, sourit Ashura en se levant de son trône

Ils allèrent au terrain d'entraînement, Ashura les attaqua avec violence sans retenir ses coups malgré qu'ils fussent ses petits enfants. Alec et Clary étaient en train de se reposer tous les deux dans la chambre, ils passèrent un bon moment à Sibéria avant de rentrer. Le petit groupe se rendit dans la salle d'arme pour récupérer leurs armes fétiches, un enfant de douze ans arriva en courant.

\- Je pourrais venir avec vous demanda le préadolescent

\- Quand tu auras atteint cette taille indiqua Akio en montrant son épaule dont l'enfant était très loin

\- Tu pourrais venir avec nous sourit Allen

\- Arrêter de l'embêter, Seth tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas finis ta formation pour que tu viens avec nous mais on te promet qu'on s'entraînera avec toi promit Ai

\- Si maman ne t'entraîne pas avant ricana Ichika

Elle se fit frapper par Rukya, Yuki était devenu l'entraîneuse la plus dure d'Idris. Beaucoup d'élèves voulaient faire partir de son équipe car ils devenaient plus fort et aussi ils avaient des taux de réussite très excellent, elle était très exigeante sur son choix d'élève. Seth bouda avant qu'Isabelle ne vienne dans la pièce et embrassa son fils sur la joue, il grimaça en l'essuyant.

\- Maman, je suis grand maintenant arrête de me faire des bisous se renfrogna Seth

\- Tu dis ça pour te faire passer pour un grand face à tes cousins gloussa Isabelle

Il essaya de ne pas rougir en montrant sa faiblesse face à ses cousins, Seth Gorge Lovelace-Lightwood était le fils de Simon et d'Isabelle. Il ressemblait en tout point à Simon à part les yeux qui était ceux d'Isabelle, Simon avait perdu ses pouvoirs de vampire après avoir demandé à Ashura de le rentre humain. Ce dernier lui accorda son souhait et lui rendit son humanité, après ça il bu à la coupe mortel pour devenir Shadowhunter. Seth venait de passer sa premier rune à l'âge de dix ans comme tous les futurs Shadowhunter, pendant deux ans il avait été formé sous les directives de sa tante Yuki qui l'avait pris dan son équipe. Bien qu'il était son neveu elle ne l'avait pas épargnée ses entraînements très durs, ses cousins aimaient le taquiner quand il voulait les accompagner. Il n'avait pas encore terminé sa formation initiale à son grand dam, il se mit à bouder.

\- Boude pas, on essayera de rapporter de l'ichor de démon proposa Will

\- Will je te défends de rapporter de l'ichor pour ton cousin gronda Isabelle en regardant son neveu

Il roula des yeux avant de suivre le reste du groupe, les triplés s'envolèrent dans les airs avec les filles. Les jumeaux prirent les motos démoniaques et les suivirent, ils arrivèrent très rapidement à l'endroit où était indiqué l'activité démoniaque. Ils atterrirent et regardèrent partout quand un démon les attaqua, les filles sautèrent dans les airs en évaluant la situation. Ils le combattirent et le vaincu quand un groupe de policiers qui passaient par là les arrêtèrent car qu'ils avaient des armes avec eux, les filles sourirent en les regardant. Elles commencèrent à danser sensuellement tout en se déshabillant, leurs mères et leur tante Isabelle les avaient entraînés dans la danse pour faire diversion. Les garçons en profitèrent pour les frapper par derrière pour les faire s'évanouir, ils rigolèrent avant de rentrer à l'institut. Alec était au loft avec Clary sous la surveillance de Jace, le blond regarda son parabataï attentivement. Le noiraud avait commencé à avoir des contractions la veille ce qui ne l'inquiétait pas pour le moment,

\- Alec, est ce que tes contractions se rapprochent demanda Jace

\- Je vais bien Jace s'irrita Alec en se levant

La rousse le soutient mentalement, il alla prendre un verre d'eau avant de s'arrêter et lâcher le verre d'eau parterre sous une contraction assez forte. Il souffla doucement pour se calmer, Jace était à ses côtés pour l'aider. Rui et Maryse arrivèrent rapidement pour l'aider,

\- Es ce que tu vas bien Alec s'inquiéta Maryse ayant vu Rui se plier en deux sous la contraction qu'avait Alec

\- Je vais bien, juste les contractions de Braxton, rassura Alec en s'asseyant dans le canapé prés de Clary

Une heure plus tard les contractions se rapprochaient quand Clary sentit de l'humidité prés de lui, elle haleta en voyant la grimace du noiraud.

\- Oh mon dieu Alec tu as perdu les eaux haleta Clary

Il ne pouvait pas parler sous la douleur, Maryse l'emmena avec Rui dans la chambre pendant que Jace appelait Magnus. Ce dernier fit un portail immédiatement pour venir auprès de son mari, sa mère vérifia la dilation.

\- Tu es encore à quatre centimètre ce qui signifie que tu devras attendre encore avant d'accoucher avertis Maryse

Il soupira longuement et se leva pour marcher tout le long de l'appartement, les triplés vinrent le soutenir avant de partir. Alec était penché sur le plan de travail en sueur sous les contractions, Magnus massa son dos pour le soulager de la douleur.

\- Ça va Alec s'inquiéta Jace ayant sentit une contraction

\- Tu vois que j'ai l'air bien enfoiré, je suis sur le point d'avoir mon gosse alors ferme ton satané clapet ou je te jure que je te gèle sur place menaça Alec sous la douleur

Il s'en alla rapidement après la menace d'Alec, Clary fusilla son mari en soutenant le noiraud en comprenant sa douleur. Le sorcier se pencha vers lui,

\- Tu veux prendre un bain chaud proposa Magnus

\- C'est la première fois que tu dis quelque chose de censé grimaça Alec

Il roula des yeux et l'emmena dans la baignoire pour lui faire prendre un bain, l'eau chaud le soulagea de sa douleur. Maryse regarde de nouveau,

\- Tu es à huit centimètre signala Maryse

\- PUTAIN DEGAGE DE MON VENTRE cria Alec en regardant son gros ventre

Il ressentit encore une autre contraction ce qui le fit plier, Magnus passa sa magie pour le soulager mais sa magie ne fonctionnait pas très bien car le bébé le défendait avec sa propre magie. Après huit heures d'attente qui parut des années à Alec, il fut prêt pour accoucher. Il tient la main de Magnus avec celle de Jace, Rui était assise prés de lui pour le soutenir. Maryse était entre ses jambes,

\- Pousse mon chéri demanda Maryse

\- ENFOIRE DE MARI, C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI QUE J'EN SUIS LA.C'EST TOI QUI M'A CONVAINCU DE COUCHER DE NOUVEAU AVEC TOI BORDEL DE PUTAIN MERDE JE TE HAIS JE DEMANDE LE DIVORCE APRES T'AVOIR FRACASSER LA TÊTE AVEC CE MAUDIT BEBE hurla Alec en écrasant les mains de Jace et de Magnus

Il poussa de toutes ses forces, le sorcier ne prit pas cure de ses menaces. Sa mère l'encouragea encore une fois de pousser,

\- MERDE TU CROIS QUE JE FAIS QUOI ? JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE POUSSER JE TE RAPPELLE cria Alec en poussant

Il tomba sur le lit en sueur avant de reprendre son souffle, il poussa de nouveau sous les encouragements de son parabataï et de son mari ainsi que de Rui.

\- Je vois la tête mon chéri, pousse encore encouragea Maryse

Il poussa encore une fois avant de souffler d'épuisement, il poussa une dernière fois avant d'entendre les pleurs de son bébé. Maryse tient le bébé dans ses bras dans une couverture chaude, elle sourit à travers ses larmes.

\- Bonjour toi, c'est une belle petite fille que tu as mon fils sourit Maryse en lui donnant son bébé

\- Notre fille sourit Magnus de joie

Alec sourit à travers ses larmes, il embrassa sa fille cadette. Toute la famille arriva après que le sorcier nettoya les vestiges de l'accouchement, les triplés s'assirent sur le lit quand Rukya prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

\- Elle est si petite souffla Rukya

\- Comment elle s'appelle ce petit ange demanda Robert

\- Elle s'appelle Marisa Barbara Lightwood-Bane présenta Alec

\- Oh s'étonna Maryse

Elle essuya une petite larme de fierté en voyant que sa petite fille portait le prénom de sa mère, elle embrassa sa petite–fille très fort. Ils entendirent un sanglot provenir de Clary, Jace se précipita sur sa femme inquiet.

\- Ça va chéri s'inquiéta Jace

\- Non, je viens de perdre les eaux à mon tour sanglota Clary

\- Oh putain jura Jace

\- Par l'ange emmène-la dans la chambre d'ami de Magnus ordonna Maryse

Magnus claqua des doigts pour stériliser la chambre pour la rousse, celle-ci accoucha à son tour au bout de sept heures. Tous avaient entendu les insultes de la rousse à l'encontre de Jace,

\- ESPÈCE DE FAUSSE BLONDE DÉCOLORÉ, ATTENDS QUE JE TE FASSE RAVALER TES ÉPÉES SÉRAPHIQUES CONNARD DE MARI. J'ESPÈRE QUE TU VAS ASSURER AU BIBERON SINON JE TE JURE QUE JE TE FAIS POURSUIVRE PAR UN CANARD menaça Clary derrière la porte

Les jumeaux prirent peur de la menace de leur mère, ils se tournèrent vers les autres membres de la famille.

\- Elle déconne n'est ce pas s'effraya Matthew

\- Elle sait que les canards sont des créatures démoniaques qui méritent l'enfer renchérit Will

Les jumeaux avaient hérités de la peur des canards de leur père, ils étaient effrayés par les menaces de Clary envers leur père pour les canards alors que les autres étaient amusés. Au bout d'un moment ils entendirent un pleure de bébé, les jumeaux furent invité et virent un petit paquet rose dans les bras de leur mère.

\- Maman interpella Will

\- Venez rencontrez votre petite sœur Céline Jocelyn Herondale présenta Clary en montrant le petit paquet rose

Le bébé ressemblait à Jace ayant les petites touffes blondes, elle ouvrit les yeux qui étaient verts. Jace était fier comme un paon, Alec vint dans la chambre avec sa fille nouvellement née. Marisa ressemblait quant à elle à ses deux pères ayant la forme de son visage semblable à Alec et les yeux de Magnus, ils allèrent à Sibéria pour présenter à Ashura la nouvelle princesse. L'empereur était en train de se promener dans son palais quand il s'arrêtait devant une chambre, il ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieur. Il alla sur le balcon avant de sentir une présence derrière son dos,

\- Raziel t'a permis de te laisser me voir sourit Ashura en se retournant

Il vit Barbara comme la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle sourit en s'approchant de lui.

\- Je lui ai demandée même si je n'avais pas ce traitement de faveur souffla Barbara en lui touchant la joue

\- Tu méritais bien des égards Barbara, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi est ce que tu as mis fin à tes jours alors que tu savais que je pouvais te guérir commenta Ashura

\- Parce que ça aurait été un déshonneur pour la famille de mon mari et pour mes enfants, bien sûr avant de mourir mes dernières pensées étaient pour toi révéla Barbara

\- Je te remercie de m'avoir donné un fils, je regrette de ne pas t'avoir rencontré plutôt et d'avoir fait de toi ma femme souffla Ashura

\- Les regrets ne servent à rien, mais regarde l'avenir. Notre fils t'a donné des héritiers pour ton empire, que demander plus sourit Barbara

Il lui caressa le visage avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser passionnément, ils se séparent à bout de souffle.

\- Personne après toi n'a jamais eu mon cœur, comme je te l'ai promis personne n'est entrés dans ce lit avoua Ashura

Elle sourit avant de reculer et lâcha la main de l'empereur, ce dernier entendit qu'on l'appelait. Il se retourna pour ne voir personne,

\- Pour répondre à ta question je suis l'ange destructeur Ezekiel se présenta Ashura

Il sourit en sentant une brise sur son visage, il sortit et alla voir ses petits enfants. Il ne remarqua pas cependant une petite plume blanche sur le balcon qui était la seule présence de Barbara, l'avenir de Sibéria était assuré à présent. Fin

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai deux os « le scientifique et l'incube » et « le démon de l'Egypte ». Bisous glacées. **


End file.
